Una Serpiente llamada Voldemort
by LizTaylor160
Summary: TRAD de A Snake Named Voldemort. Al ser transformado en una serpiente y no poder cambiar de forma, Lord Voldemort se ve obligado a recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro en su regreso a su forma humana. SLASH HP / LVTMR
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen **Al ser transformado en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating:** T por lenguaje. Más adelante cambiará

**Advertencias:** Eventual **SLASH** Harry / Voldemort (por favor: no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Dumbledore: ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo nunca fui y nunca seré dueña de Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**N / A:** Esta es mi primera historia de HP, así que espero que esté bien. Vi un montón de historias en las que Harry se convierte en una especie de animal y vive con Voldemort, así que me preguntaba qué pasaría si fuera al revés ... lo que pude haber ido postergando hasta los exámenes finales. Tengo un arsenal de capítulos  
Ah, y para tu información no va a haber ningún verdadero HP / LV hasta que LV es humano de nuevo, porque entonces eso no sería más que bestialidad ...

Disfrute!

* * *

N / T: Esta historia es una traducción del fic original "A snake named Voldemort" con el permiso de su autora estalita11. Publicaré una vez cada 2 semanas, los lunes. El fic está terminado, cuenta con 22 capis y 2 drabbles extras.

Enlace a la historia original: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/6953303/1/A-Snake-Named-Voldemort

/"Charla normal"

: Pársel:

_'Pensamientos'_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

: ¡Potter!:

Vestido con una sencilla túnica negra, un joven relativamente menudo con pelo negro indomable y gafas circulares, de bordes metálicos, se detuvo, sorprendido por el abrupto llamado de su nombre. Especialmente, pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, cuando no había nadie a la vista.

"¿Eh, hola?"

Algo silbó con clara irritación.

: Aquí abajo,: dijo la voz en un tono mordaz, si no con un registro lúgubre.

Harry miró hacia abajo. : Oh .:

Bajo los pies de Harry, en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, yacía enroscada una cobra blanca pura, la parte delantera de su cuerpo vertical, su cobracapelo brillaba con orgullo. La rosada boca de la serpiente se abrió, luciendo sus colmillos. Eran grandes e impresionantes en el espécimen, pero tras una inspección más cercana, Harry pensó que parecían un poco peores por el desgaste, y la serpiente, exhausta a pesar de su táctica de intimidación. No se equivoquen creyendo que Harry no era cauteloso, pero, exceptuando al Basilisco de Slytherin, nunca había conocido a una serpiente que hubiera tratado herirlo, por lo que no se sentía muy asustado de la cobra.

Aunque, tuvo que reconocer, no se había encontrado exactamente con muchas serpientes como para poder hacer una verdadera generalización...

Sin embargo, Harry se agachó para estar al nivel de los ojos de la llamativa serpiente. Además, era un Gryffindor curioso... que a veces hacía cosas que podían no ser particularmente inteligentes.

: Um, tú sabes mi nombre,: Harry dijo, desconcertado ahora que registraba esta porción de información.

La serpiente silbó de nuevo. Al parecer, tenía un poco de mal genio, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarlo.

: Por supuesto que sé tu nombre, muchacho. Yo sé todo acerca de ti, más que ningún otro:

Algo en los tonos y manierismo de la serpiente hicieron un clic en la mente de Harry, pero no fue hasta cuando él no se dio cuenta de que los ojos rosa-rojizo eran inhabituales en un animal albino, ni hablar de los inquietantemente los rojos sangre que esta cobra tenía, que todo cayó en su lugar.

Con un grito ahogado, un Harry Potter de ojos muy abiertos cayó sobre su trasero en estado de shock. La voz no era la misma que la de sus pesadillas, pues carecía de la alta cualidad etérea y aguda, y por el hecho de que venía de la boca de una serpiente, pero ahora era inconfundible.

: ¿V-Voldemort ?:

: No, Albus Dumbledore. Por supuesto que soy yo, ¡muchacho estúpido!:

Harry miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, con la esperanza que hubiera alguien, _cualquiera,_ afuera que por lo menos fuera dentro y advirtiera a alguien _más_ de que el _sangriento Señor Oscuro_ estaba aquí en Hogwarts y que él podría necesitar un poco de ayuda. Mientras tanto, su mano estaba pronta en su bolsillo en busca de su varita.

_'De todas las veces que voy a escondidas después del toque de queda..._' pensó Harry cuando su búsqueda de ayuda se demostró vana. Se volvió hacia Voldemort otra vez, teniendo cuidado de apuntar con su recuperada varita al mago convertido en serpiente.

: Cuán grosero,: Voldemort siseó, sus mandíbulas dilatadas, su mirada quemaba, su cobracapelo brillaba. : ¿Te parece que tengo mi varita, Potter?:

Harry entrecerró los ojos. : Sos una cobra venenosa, no es como si andaras _desarmado_. Además, ¿de verdad crees que voy a bajar la guardia alrededor tuyo?_: _escupió Harry.

La serpiente pareció resoplar en respuesta. :Yo no te voy a morder- depone tu varita. Eres el único que puede entenderme, por lo que no puedo matarte.: Ambos sabían que el "todavía" estaba implícito.

Harry estaba confundido, pero eso no le hizo apuntar al suelo. : ¿Te refieres al pársel? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Por qué estás aquí?:

Voldemort enroscó su cuerpo con más fuerza, sus ojos flasheando, y dijo: Tú eres la única persona aparte de mí que pueda entender pársel, y ya que soy una serpiente, tú eres actualmente el único que puede comprender lo que estoy diciendo.:

'Bien, uh,' pensó Harry.

: Lo que no me dice absolutamente nada. Ahora dame una respuesta real antes de que _yo haga que me la des_. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo como una _serpiente?_ Lamento que tus seguidores sean menos interesantes que yo," se burló Harry fingiendo arrogancia, "pero yo preferiría que cambiaras de nuevo a tu forma nomal de… cara de serpiente y charlaras con ellos. No tengo nada que decirte, salvo quizás vete a la mierda o muérete en un incendio.:

Fue entonces cuando Harry fue testigo de algo de lo que pensó nunca vería: un embarazado Voldemort. Por supuesto, en una serpiente no había mucha expresión facial para trabajar, pero la forma en la que su cuerpo delgado se desplomó en un puchero obvio lo decía todo.

Voldemort murmuró algo, demasiado bajo como para que Harry lo oyera.

: Perdona, ¿qué? No pude entenderte .:

La serpiente suspiró, su cuerpo inflándose y desinflándose sucesivamente. : He _dicho_ que _no_ _puedo.:_

Harry levantó una oscura ceja. : ¿No podés qué?:

Voldemort susurró entre dientes otra vez.

Harry se levantó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que haberse sentado no había sido exactamente lo más sagaz en dicha situación. :Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar conmigo entonces yo sólo voy yéndome... :

Voldemort escupió en un siseo furioso y se irguió en toda su estatura. : Dije que no puedo cambiar de nuevo, ¿estás satisfecho ahora?:

Harry no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto al Señor Oscuro, quien, al parecer, estaba atrapado como una serpiente de dos metros y, se percató con una sacudida, el único que podía entenderle era él y, por tanto, el único que podía ayudarlo era su enemigo mortal.

No pudo evitarlo; resopló. Y entonces se rió entre dientes, lo que se transformó lentamente en carcajadas y fuertes risotadas. Harry cayó hacia atrás otra vez antes de rodar en la hierba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se reía de la situación apremiante del Señor Oscuro. No recordaba haberse reído tan fuerte en su vida entera. Pronto sus costados dolían y su respiración se entrecortó, en jadeos agonizantes, y todavía no podía parar. Durante todo ese tiempo una serie de maldiciones siseadas y viles réplicas mordaces volaron de la venenosa boca de Voldemort, pero el viento y los sonidos de diversión de Harry las acallaron.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, la alborozada burla de Harry disminuyó hasta risitas quedas. Se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de la túnica y se sentó de rodillas. Voldemort estaba aplastado en el pasto y lo estaba mirando con una expresión asesina. Ah bueno, era bien conocido el hecho de que, si uno no era un basilisco, entonces las miradas no pueden matarte, sin importar cuanto el Señor Oscuro podía desearlo. Harry habría muerto hace mucho tiempo de ser así.

: ¿Has terminado ya?: escupió Voldemort, obviamente disgustado por el despliegue que acababa de presenciar.

Harry, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente, asintió. El veneno estaba rebalsando por la boca de Voldemort.

: Dime, mi querido Señor Oscuro, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?: Harry inquirió, su cara como la de un gato de Cheshire.

: Potter, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que mi mordisco era venenoso?:

: Sí, pero si no me has matado, entonces, ¿cómo podría decirlo? Atascado como una serpiente y sin hablante de pársel para ayudarle a conseguir desatascarse,: dijo Harry afectadamente.

Voldemort siseó una maldición en voz baja. Ambos sabían que Harry estaba en lo cierto.

Voldemort se irguió en toda su altura otra vez. : Yo he venido para hacerte una proposición.:

Harry asintió, con el rostro aun lleno de regocijo y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Voldemort de que continuara. Él no sabía que la cara de una serpiente fuera capaz de muchas expresiones, pero la del Señor Oscuro ciertamente mostraba desprecio hacia su nuevo cuerpo.

: Hace unos pocos días, un infiltrado, no sé quién o cómo, se las arregló para poner una poción en mi té.:

: ¿Vos bebés té?: Harry soltó de un abrupto, algo shockeado por la imagen del Oscuro Lord Voldemort en su hora del té.

¿Quién sabía que las serpientes podían gruñir? Harry se encogió de hombros y una vez más hizo un gesto a Voldemort de que prosiguiera con su narración.

: La poción era, para más agravantes, de sabor totalmente desconocido. Tan sólo tomé un sorbo e inmediatamente supe que había algo en ella, pero eso fue suficiente; los efectos fueron instantáneos. Antes de mi resurrección completa, mi forma temporal había sido creada a partir de materia de humanos y serpientes combinados, y el efecto híbrido fue transferido a mi cuerpo restituido, aunque con un énfasis mayor en la parte humana. Sin embargo, la poción que tomé parece haber abrumado de alguna manera la parte humana de mi cuerpo con la parte de la serpiente, lo que resultó en mi... transformación.:

: Sí, está bien. ¿Y qué necesitabas de mí?: preguntó Harry en su alegre petulancia.

El delgado, pálido cuerpo de Voldemort se infló visiblemente de nuevo con un suspiro.

: En intercambio por su ayuda en volver a mi forma humana, dejaré libre al Mundo Mágico de la guerra por un año y le daré amnistía a cinco elegidos de su gente en los años siguientes.:

Harry resopló. :¿En serio, eso es todo lo que tienes? Quizá sólo debería matarte ahora.: La voz de Harry ahora estaba fría y mortalmente seria, un giro completo de como era momentos antes. Ambos sabían que este "trato" era uno que nunca aceptaría por lo miserable.

Voldemort siseó lacónico. : Bien, ¿qué quieres?:

Harry apoyó su barbilla en la mano y pareció pensar por algunos momentos.

: Bueno, yo te diría que renuncies a la guerra del todo, pero me imagino que simplemente me morderías y vivirías el resto de tu vida como serpiente de la ojeriza. Eso no ayudaría realmente a ninguno de nosotros, ¿verdad?:

Voldemort se limitó a responder la pregunta con una mirada de odio. Harry se echó a reír, hasta que Voldemort dijo ominosamente, :Ya has visto lo que sucede cuando yo muero... _no funciona.:_ Carente temor, Voldemort se deslizó más cerca, y se levantó tanto como una cobra podría :Mis fuerzas lo saben ahora, también; no pararán, en mi ausencia. Precauciones y planes se han hecho, tanto de mi parte como de parte de mis seguidores. La guerra vendrá sin importar qué, porque se ha estado gestando en nuestro mundo durante mucho tiempo. Sepa esto, Potter, y elija sus próximas acciones cuidadosamente.:

Externamente, Harry permaneció indiferente, pero por dentro estaba dudando, sus opciones desfilaban como olas. Voldemort había puesto en palabras sus miedos... el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte de Cedric, el ritual en el cementerio, el renacimiento de Voldemort, estaban todos fresco en su mente todavía.

: Yo podría encerrarte en algún lado.:

: Eso sólo te compraría tiempo. Nadie estará a salvo al final.:

_Tiempo... seguridad._ Eso es lo que Harry necesitaba, el primero para sí mismo, el segundo para aquellos que le importaban. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry tenía el poder de controlar su situación. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer una elección. Él no sabía cuánto podía confiar en las palabras de Voldemort, pero no podía dudar de que la probabilidad de que al menos la mayor parte fuera cierta era alta. La tormenta se estaba construyendo, los eventos se movían, y él temía no poder hacer nada para frenarla.

_Tiempo... seguridad... elecciones._

: Déjame vivir mi Sexto y Séptimo año en paz mientras tú te incubas en tu guarida del mal, y después deja a Hogwarts y a sus alumnos y a solo otras cinco personas seleccionadas. Podremos volver a ser enemigos mortales o lo que sea, pero siempre y cuando la gente que quiero esté segura entonces no me importa.: Y eso era verdad... Harry no quería ver a nadie más sufriendo por esta guerra. Sin duda era una fantasía sin esperanza, pero con esa... esa _maldita_ profecía, y la ominosa declaración acerca de cómo _él_ era el único capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, daría su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la pelea entre él y Lord Voldemort. Tal vez, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era su oportunidad.

O tal vez realmente debería tan sólo matar a Voldemort ahora.

_Hazlo, hazlo,_ una parte de él le susurró, y en su mano la varita se sacudió en ansias de obedecer. Pero cuando realmente visualizó la imagen de su enemigo ante él, lo único que vio fue a una criatura semi-impotente y exhausta, sentada en el suelo frío que parecía tan a merced de su enemigo y _patética_ que a pesar de su intento de desafío que otra distinta parte de Harry no podía soportar el mero pensamiento. No era una lucha justa en lo más mínimo, y ¡cuánto odiaba Harry a las personas que maltrataban a los más débiles y pequeños sólo porque podían hacerlo!

_¡Pero es Voldemort! _

_'Sí, sí, ya lo sé...'_ Harry susurró para sí mismo, pero incluso entonces, esto hizo una diminuta diferencia en la imagen mental que ya se había formado de las delicadas circunstancias establecidas ante él. Voldemort había llegado hasta él, totalmente indefenso, sabiendo muy bien que esto podría acarrear su muerte por la mano de Harry. Mostraba una especie de retorcida de confianza -Harry pensó en llamarlo _confianza,_ pero dudaba de que Voldemort fuera capaz de eso- en la ética y la nobleza de Harry con respecto a la vida.

En ese momento, Harry se sintió tan abatido como Voldemort probablemente se sentía, porque de pronto supo que estaba dejando que su mejor oportunidad para librar al mundo de una vez por todas del Señor Oscuro se deslizara a través de sus dedos a causa de un corazón y una conciencia ridículamente blanda. Además, mientras que él podría ganar tiempo al igual que hacer un acuerdo, su importe sería incierto, considerando Voldemort podría estar en un nuevo cuerpo al día siguiente por lo que sabía. Maldita sea.

Voldemort se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y en un ataque de irritación, ya sea contra Voldemort o contra sí mismo o contra cualquiera-, Harry declaró :Tómalo o déjalo, Riddle, pero esta será mi única oferta.:

Harry sabía que, a pesar de sus estipulaciones, por lo menos estaba utilizando esta situación sobre todo para su propio beneficio. El trato era vago y apenas tenía alguna consecuencia para su propio yo, salvo, probablemente, tener que aguantar a un serpentino Lord Voldemort por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ya que no había dado plazos para su parte del trato. Infierno, él podría tardar 100 años en conseguirlo. Pero, y fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió cuán _desesperado_ estaba Voldemort, porque, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, éste dijo entre dientes, : Bien, tenemos un acuerdo :

La magia había estado pendiendo del aire, y en el momento en el que Voldemort acordó los términos, se rompió y crepitó de tal manera que indicaba que las condiciones eran vinculantes. Harry parpadeó con perplejidad; ¿era magia de otra persona? -no de Harry ni de Voldemort- y era magia antigua y fuerte. Y entonces supo de quién que era, y casi se abofeteó a sí mismo. Bien, esto debería hacerse en un negocio mágico. Uh, podría haber volado toda la cosa si daba a Voldemort una salida. Por lo menos ahora no habría una manera fácil de romper el acuerdo ahora que Hogwarts les había obligado a ello. Era bueno saber que al menos alguien -¿o cosa?- estaba velando por él, y tal vez incluso apoyó su decisión. Voldemort parecía ahora muy resignado. Bastardo.

Los dos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio durante unos momentos. : Así que, uh, ¿entonces ahora qué?: aventuró Harry.

: ¡Piensa, muchacho! Era una poción la que me hizo esto. ¿Dónde puedes encontrar a un Maestro de Pociones?:

El entendimiento iluminó el rostro de Harry. : Oh, bien, vos creés que Snape es uno de tus mortífagos.:

Voldemort gruñó, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Mierda.

: ¿Qué quieres decir, _creo_ que es uno de mis mortífagos?:

Harry hizo una pausa, preguntándose si de alguna manera podría explicar su lapsus, o si él ahora tenía que informar al Señor Oscuro de una determinada pieza de información acerca de su supuesto fiel seguidor. Al final, él pensó que era un mal mentiroso y, a pesar de que el hombre era un idiota grasiento, él podría poner Snape en su lista de "no tocar"... es decir, a menos que hiciera algo para molestar a Harry antes del final del Séptimo año, en cuyo caso el espía estaría por su cuenta.

: Um, bueno, odio decirte esto, Tom, pero Snape es un espía. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Snape es probablemente él que envenenó su té en el primer lugar. Él es parte de la Orden de Dumbledore.:

La rabia ardía en los ojos escarlata, una combinación por el uso de Harry de su verdadero nombre y por la información que le había dado. Voldemort se echó hacia atrás y mostró sus colmillos goteantes, chillando con furia. : ¿Qué? Ese vil _traidor!:_

Harry se encogió de hombros, imperturbable. : Lo siento.:

Voldemort comenzó a deslizarse por el césped, de ida y vuelta en una burla de sendero.

: Si fuera él, él conocería el antídoto, tal vez incluso ya lo tenga hecho. ¡Debo _encontrarlo_!: Detuvo sus andadas de reptil y miró a Harry. : Tienes que llevarme al castillo. Juro todos permanecerán ilesos.:

Harry se puso de pie. : ¿Cómo voy a explicar mi nueva mascota _cobra_ a todos? Ellos ya pensaban que yo era el siguiente Señor Oscuro en mi Segundo año cuando se enteraron de que podía hablar con las serpientes.:

El cuerpo de Voldemort movió de una manera extraña que podría haber sido un encogimiento de hombros. : Dígales que usted me encontró por el bosque y quiso cuidarme hasta que recobrara la salud. Yo soy una mascota abandonada que estaba cerca de la muerte por el frío y el hambre y tú, siendo el jodido Salvador, no podías dejarme morir. Haz un buen trabajo y la gente va a creerle, puesto que ustedes, Gente de la Luz, adoran las historias lacrimógenas.:

Harry consideró la historia antes de asentir lentamente. : Supongo que podría funcionar. ¿Podrá manejar ser mimado, mi pobre serpiente perdida?:

: Si alguien intenta mimarme entonces perderá sus derechos a permanecer ileso.:

"Yo voy a tener que dejar que todos sepan que eres una reina del drama," Harry murmuró en Inglés.

: _Puedo_ entenderte todavía .:

"Estoy tan asustado," dijo Harry con falso melodrama. Se acercó a la gran serpiente blanca y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

: Así que, um, ¿sólo debo llevarte? ¿Puedo tocarte sin que eso... duela?:

: Fue la parte mágica de nuestra conexión la que te causó dolor, y dado que en esta forma mi magia está atada, no deberías sentir incomodidad alguna.: La serpiente parecía decepcionada.

: Oh, está bien. Así que, voy a recogerte ahora. :

Harry vaciló antes de agacharse y envolviendo sus manos alrededor delgado cuerpo de Voldemort, asegurándose de que tenía un agarre seguro sobre él antes de levantarlo. Fue en ese momento se dio cuenta de su pequeña historia acerca de su nueva "mascota" podía no tener mucho de mentira. Harry se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro estaba algo flaco, y muy frío. Había varios rasguños entre sus escamas, y la forma en la que colgaba bastante inerte en manos de Harry le sugirió que estaba agotado.

: ¿Has comido algo ?:

Torciendo la cabeza en rededor, Voldemort respondió: He pasado los últimos días arrastrándome a través de un bosque para encontrar a un jodido mocoso entre tantos otros. ¿Cuándo he tenido tiempo para comer?:

Tratando de ignorar la aspereza de la respuesta a una simple pregunta, Harry le dio la espalda al bosque y se dirigió hacia la gran silueta del castillo de Hogwarts.

: ¿Cómo te metiste en el Bosque Prohibido de todos modos? No podrías haberte aparecido allí. Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasa con las barreras? Oh, espera, no tienes exactamente la firma mágica adecuada en este momento ¿verdad?...:

Chasqueando sus fauces, Voldemort le dijo: Actualmente no tengo _ninguna_ firma mágica. Y fue por Colagusano, : la serpiente mostró su desdén. : Esa rata llorona me encontró y me ensordeció con sus gritos femeninos antes desterrarme aquí. Él me lanzó una _Maldición Asesina,_ el miserable, pero mi casa está encantada para que siempre que esa maldición en particular está dirigido a mí mismo, aun en esta forma, las barreras podrían transportarme a otro lugar antes de que yo sea golpeado.:

Harry frunció el ceño. : Uno pensaría que Colagusano sería suficientemente inteligente como para no matar a cualquier serpiente que encontrara en su casa.:

: Nagini es la única serpiente en mi casa que tiene mi protección explícita. Después de todo, _usted_ es un hablante de pársel y puede ser tan tonto como para enviar a uno de estos reptiles tras de mí con la esperanza de que no sería capaz de hablar con ellos de antemano.: Harry volteó los ojos ante el paranoico Señor Oscuro, riéndose internamente de cómo que la paranoia era casi su perdición.

: Hey,: Harry estaba de repente entusiasmado. : Quién habría pensado que Colagusano trataría _exterminarte. _Yo imaginé que como un compañero de pestes, Colagusano hubiera sentido algún tipo de simpatía hacia ti, a pesar de que eres el depredador natural de su forma de animago. :

Voldemort siseó ante la sugerencia de que él fuese una plaga. : Un bocado seco puede no ser mortal, pero todavía te dolería, Potter .:

: Muérdeme y te dejo aquí .:

Voldemort se mofó, pero dejó caer la cabeza con evidente dolor en su alma marchita.

"Buena serpiente," dijo Harry felizmente, volviéndose hacia el castillo con la serpiente extendida torpemente lejos de su cuerpo sostenida con las dos manos.

Al principio Harry no había querido tocar la serpiente, y mucho menos recogerla. Pero ahora que podía sentir y ver la condición en la que Voldemort estaba, sintió una picazón incómoda de compasión por el Señor Oscuro. Malditas fueran sus tendencias de Salvador. Los músculos del Señor Oscuro estaban tensos, y Harry sospechaba que era porque tenía frío. Por supuesto, podría haber sido de todo tipo de odio e ira dirigida a él, pero Harry pensó que al menos _algunos de ellos_ podrían ser a causa del frío. Serpientes confiaban en su entorno para mantenerse en el rango óptimo de temperatura del cuerpo, y en la actualidad eran los principios del invierno en Gran Bretaña, que era un clima significativamente más frío de lo que era cómodo para un reptil tropical. Voldemort tenía suerte de que no había nevado, todavía.

Pero, ¿cómo conseguir calentar a la terca serpiente? Harry sabía que el bastardo nunca admitiría tener frío. Por suerte Harry se percató de una excusa muy legítima.

: Voldemort, vas a tener que curvarte alrededor de mi cuello para que mis manos estén libres.:

: Bien ,: fue la respuesta cortante. Sonriendo ligeramente, Harry maniobró la serpiente para que pudiera acurrucarse alrededor de sus hombros, por lo que sutilmente de esa manera tuvo que arrastrarse debajo de su túnica exterior y más cerca del calor del cuerpo de Harry. Una vez que el hombre que se convirtió en serpiente fue colocada alrededor del cuello de Harry, el joven sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad de su bolsillo y cubrió a los dos con ella para poder colarse de nuevo en el castillo, odiando que tendría que renunciar a este secreto, pero era utilizar este o el Mapa del Merodeador para evitar una detención con Filch.

: ¿De dónde sacaste una capa de invisibilidad? :

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Tal vez podría alardear con esto? : La tomé prestada.:

: Sé que estás mintiendo... Puedo olerlo en ti. :

Suspirando, Harry admitió: Era de mi padre. Ya sabes, ¿él que mataste? Yo la uso para las escapadas.:

: Sí, me sorprendió bastante tener la suerte de verte paseando por los jardines del castillo tan tarde en la noche. :

Harry resopló. : Sí, qué suerte. Ahora te callarás. :

Harry tenía años de experiencia en evitar la detección durante sus salidas furtivas después de horas, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos estuvieran de regreso en la sala común de Gryffindor. Por desgracia, era un poco más difícil de evitar ser detectados allí.

"Harry, ¿dónde has estado?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Dando un paseo, Hermione. Ya te lo dije que antes de irme."

La chica con el pelo rizado castaño e incontrolable, y un cerebro perpetuamente hambriento de conocimientos, dio al Niño-Que-Vivió una mirada de regaño. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá e ignoraba completamente el familiar enfrentamiento, demasiado absorto en la edición de este mes de una revista de Quidditch.

"Eso fue hace mucho. Nunca has tardado tanto tiempo."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Era una noche agradable, y perdí la noción del tiempo." Aquí él tomó una respiración profunda, decidiendo que era ahora o nunca. "Y, pude haber encontrado una nueva mascota." Ron levantó la vista de su revista y volvió su cabeza hacia Harry.

Hermione peinó su persona con la vista. "No veo ninguna 'nueva mascota."

Tratando de actuar impasible, Harry se desabrochó la túnica exterior y la dejó caer abierta, revelando las lisas, brillantes escamas blancas del Señor Oscuro disfrazado. El bastardo hijo de puta levantó y encendió el cobracapelo, dando un medio silbido.

Hermione abrió la boca y dio un paso atrás. Ron chilló y se hundió aún más en los cojines del sofá.

Harry, gruñendo, le dio un golpecito al Señor Oscuro en la nariz. Indignado, Voldemort lanzó un insulto bastante desagradable en dirección a Harry, pero, sin embargo, se agachó debajo de su túnica.

"Harry, eso es una serpiente," gimió Ron.

Harry tuvo que tratar muy duro en no voltear los ojos de nuevo, pero se permitió decir: "Ah, ¿sí? No me di cuenta. Pensaba que era un gatito hambriento, no una serpiente muerta de hambre."

Hermione le lanzó otra mirada de regaño, pero le dio a la serpiente una mirada de preocupación y avanzó un paso hacia adelante. Ron simplemente la miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿Se está muriendo de hambre?"

Sin darse cuenta plenamente de lo que hacía, Harry levantó una mano y acarició las escamas nacaradas de Voldemort antes de responderle a Hermione. "Sí, tiene hambre y mucho frío. Él, bueno, él me dijo que fue abandonado en el bosque. Yo no podía dejarlo allí para morir." Sorprendentemente, Harry no tuvo que falsificar totalmente el tono suplicante, pero él no se permitió persistir en el pensamiento.

"Aww, pobre cosita. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Poner cada pieza en su rompecabezas, pensó Harry con rapidez antes de romper en una sonrisa. "Voy a llamarle Tommy."

Otra diatriba bastante desagradable sobre cómo se producirían sus muchas muertes y un endurecimiento de las escamas alrededor de su cuello le dijo a Harry que el Señor Oscuro no estaba contento con este nombre.

Hermione lo miró con una mirada crítica e incrédula. "Harry, que es inquietantemente el verdadero nombre de Ya-Sabes-Quién."

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. "Bueno, él como que me recuerda a Voldemort, con eso de ser blanco como la muerte y con los ojos rojos, pero eso es debido a que la serpiente es albina, y además, ¿Quién va a tener miedo de una serpiente llamada Tommy"

: Potter, no puedo decir si eres un sádico o un masoquista .:

Harry simplemente respondió acariciando el Señor Oscuro, su cabeza.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, después de presentar a su nueva "mascota" al resto de sus compañeros de sexto año en el dormitorio, Harry colocó Voldemort en su cama antes de ir al cuarto de baño para su rutina nocturna. Cuando regresó, vestido con su pijama azul oscuro, de algodón, se metió en la cama junto a la serpiente y cerró las cortinas, poniendo un encantamiento de pegado en ellos y silenciando la zona.

:¿Hambriento?: preguntó. Voldemort asintió de mala gana dando su consentimiento después de un segundo de terca vacilación. Harry convocó a una rata para él y la petrificó.

: Mmm, parece sabrosa, : Harry comentó, tratando de ver el humor en la situación en lugar de la parte desagradable.

Por un momento, Voldemort tenía una mirada de absoluta repugnancia, antes de que sus ojos se opacaran y se abalara sobre la rata, para envolverla con su boca y tragarla entera. Harry se sentía un poco enfermo.

: ¿Qué pasó allí? : Harry le preguntó al ahora contenido Señor Oscuro, que tenía un bulto visible en su vientre.

: Instinto, : suspiró Voldemort. Sonriente por la repentina diversión ante el tono resignado, Harry rozó con un dedo la cabeza de la serpiente, aunque el hombre-serpiente maniobró con eficacia para mantenerse fuera del tacto. Sacudido, Harry se preguntó por qué lo hizo.

: ¿Dónde vas a dormir ?:

: Usted es petiso, : Voldemort bufó mientras Harry fruncía el ceño ante la burla, él estaba del lado pequeño de la media, muchas gracias, pero no era un enano. : Voy a dormir al final de la cama .:

Harry se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido, pero lo ocultó con un casual encogimiento de hombros. : Haz lo que quieras, simplemente no andes mordiendo los dedos de mis pies y no te escabullas. Yo he hechizado las cortinas para darte una desagradable sorpresa si tratas de dejarme. :

: ¿Dónde la aprendiste?:

Sonriendo, Harry negó. "Mi secreto", dijo en inglés. Gracias, Hermione. Con eso se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acomodó en el colchón. : Buenas noches,: murmuró torpemente.

Voldemort ya estaba dormido. Fue muy surrealista para Harry, ver al Señor Oscuro en un momento tal de debilidad – ¡en qué momento se le ocurrió dormir en su jodida cama! Harry se preguntó brevemente si se había vuelto loco. La respuesta fue "probablemente", pero aun así, Harry se sintió extrañamente impasible al respecto. Estaba a punto de dejar sus gafas cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió, y apuntó con su varita a la serpiente dormida, echándole un encanto de calefacción. Voldemort, en su sueño, parecía hundirse más profundamente en el edredón de Harry. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry puso sus gafas junto a su cama, su varita bajo la almohada (de fácil acceso), y se quedó dormido.

* * *

A / N: Gracias por leer! Siéntase libre de dejar reviews! :)

* * *

N/T: Este es el primer capítulo de la traducción de A Snake Named Voldemort, con el permiso de estalita11. Si dejan reviews sobre la trama, se los transmitiré a la autora. Si quieren leer algo mío, pueden pasarme por "**_Amor y Paz..., digo, Guerra_**", que antes se llamaba "Y les decían Cruasán a las Medialunas".

Próxima fecha de actualización: lunes **27** de octubre.

¿Es un **review** demasiado pedir?

¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Si lleva a su casa una serpiente en su jardín, llévela al veterinario para sus vacunas correspondientes!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen **Al ser transformado en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating**: T por el lenguaje y (cambiará el rating en capítulos futuros)

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**A / N**: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo 2! Sólo quería decir GRACIAS a todos los que revisaron / Agregado a favoritos / alertado, lo que realmente hizo que mi día. Dicho esto, espero que todos los que disfrutaron de la historia hasta el momento se continuará haciéndolo: D

Por cierto, Harry está en su sexto año. Asimismo, sólo quiero advertir a la gente que mientras yo estoy tratando de mantener la mayoría de las cosas tanto dentro del canon como sea posible, he elegido cambiar un par de cosas para que se adapten a la historia por lo que si algo no es lo suficientemente canon, ese es el motivo.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen/favoritearon la historia!

**sori**: Espero que acá esté lo que esperabas ;)  
**Dvaita**: Sí que son lindos los dos juntos, no tenés que agradecer nada, me gusta traducirlo! cuando lo leí en inglés me extrañó que no hubiese una traducción, la verdad  
**isotopo**: ¡claro que seguiré traduciéndola! tu nick ¿estudiás química o algo así? (de chusma nomás. Yo estudio mates)  
**mani**: trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible! :)  
**mooniemouse27**: sí, voldy se amarga pero es un suertudo,, je  
**Sakura-Selene**: gracias por tus consejos! y la curiosidad es un buen empuje (no hacerle caso a Dumbles cuando aconseja cautela, que ya vimos que él no seguía sus propios consejos)  
Gracias a **lisicarmela** y **Gelygirl** también! No me olvidé de ustedes!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

Esa noche Harry felizmente durmió sin sueños, y por ende se despertó fresco y listo para la jornada.

Es decir, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una cobra de ojos rojos.

Con un grito, él agitó las frazadas, arrojando a la serpiente y a sí mismo de la cama con

un gran _golpe_ y simultáneamente uno más pequeño.

: Potter ¡imbécil!:

"Eh, Harry, ¿estás bien?" Neville Longbottom preguntó desde junto a su cama. El muchacho lo miró como si quisiera estar en ella para mantenerse fuera del alcance de la cobra caída en el suelo.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry se levantó de la madera fría del suelo, frotando su espalda para aliviar el escozor.

"Em, sí, Neville, estoy bien." El otro chico le dio una última mirada cautelosa antes de salir de la habitación. Harry caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama en donde Voldemort había aterrizado.

: Lo siento mucho. Normalmente no me despierto con Señores Oscuros al lado mi cara, observándome dormir,: le dijo sarcástico a la serpiente.

Voldemort le dio una mirada de odio, obviamente deseando poder _Cruciarlo_. : Yo _no_ estaba viendo como dormías, simplemente trataba de decidir cuál era la mejor forma de despertarte.:

: Bueno, yo ya me desperté. ¿Feliz?:

: Estás vivo, por lo que no.:

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo su baúl para agarrar las cosas que necesitaba para estar listo para las clases del día. Antes de ir al baño, él le dio un puntapié al Señor Oscuro para empujarlo hacia la cama. La serpiente le siseó.

: Escondete. No sé cómo van a reaccionar mis amigos cuando regresen del baño si te encuentran libre y en puro jolgorio mientras no estoy. No quiero que te maldigan accidentalmente el día de hoy, ¿acaso tú sí?: Harry mentía, por supuesto.

Refunfuñando, Voldemort hizo lo que le decían y se coló debajo de la cama.

Varios minutos después, Harry regresó completamente vestido en su uniforme del colegio. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de dormitorio compañeros también se encontraban en distintas etapas de vestirse. Afortunadamente para Harry, ninguno de ellos parecía estar demasiado preocupado porque hubiese una cobra debajo de la cama de Harry.

Tomando la mochila con sus materiales de clase, Harry se colgó la correa al hombro y luego miró recelosamente a Voldemort, que había salido de debajo de la cama una vez que Harry había vuelto del baño.

: Ehh, _¿necesitas_ ir al baño? No estoy muy familiarizado con los hábitos de aseo de serpientes...:

'¿De verdad le acabo de preguntar eso a él?' Harry se pasmó, horrorizado.

Voldemort gruñó algo que definitivamente era un _no. _Harry juró que si las serpientes podrían sonrojarse, habría sido de color rosa brillante. O tal vez no. Vacilando sólo por un momento, Harry se inclinó y levantó a su enemigo mortal, causando que dicho enemigo temblara antes de relajarse bajo su amparo. Harry dejó la serpiente que se afirmara a sí misma alrededor de los hombros, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando unas escamas tan frías le rozaron la piel desnuda. Habían decidido que sería mejor tratar de no ocultar el hecho de que Harry estaba manteniendo una serpiente, y que irían a la intemperie juntos como _dueño_ y _mascota. _Ese pensamiento animó un poco el humor negro de Harry.

: Bueno, sólo quiero saberlo si lo que necesitas. Eso vale para cualquier otra cosa, también. Te conseguiré una de esas cajas de mascotas particulares para refrescarte, pero en el entretanto siéntete libre de hacérmelo saber si necesitas algo -comida, agua, lo que sea-. Tú eres mi _mascota,_ después de todo, y se supone que yo tengo que cuidar de ti,: dijo Harry, con una risita. Voldemort infló su cobracapelo, probablemente indignado por el hecho de que tenía que depender de un niño para algunas de sus necesidades básicas.

"Oh, ve tú mismo," Harry murmuró, bajando las escaleras hasta la Sala Común en donde se encontró con sus dos amigos.

"Buenos días Harry y... Tommy," Hermione saludó, con una vacilante pausa antes de decir hola a la nueva mascota de su amigo. Harry asomó a Voldemort, quien le dijo de forma bastante grosera dónde podía ponerlo con un fuerte silbido.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Él te dice hola." Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon de inmediato.

"¿Él puede entenderme?" ella parecía bastante atónita ante la idea.

"Él es una serpiente sagaz que ha vivido en torno a humanos durante toda su vida," Harry respondió con sencillez.

"Bueno, creo que él es jodidamente espeluznante, Harry. ¿De en serio te lo quedarás?" Ron preguntó mientras se acercaba al lado de Hermione. La niña golpeó el brazo de Ron, diciéndole algo en la línea de hablar mal de la gente-eh-serpientes cuando estaban presentes. Los tres se volvieron al unísono y salieron fuera del agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda y bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

"Yo le encuentro mejor conversación que a algunas personas que conozco", fue toda la contestación de Harry. Ron le dio una mirada dudosa, pero no dijo nada más mientras se frotaba el brazo magullado. Si se le dio por caminar unos cuantos centímetros más lejos de Harry que lo usual, nadie lo comentó.

Tras entrar en el Gran Salón, el trío se sentó en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor y llenaron sus platos de comida.

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estaban lejos, Voldemort hizo su punto sentándose a la derecha del hombro de Harry con su cobracapelo inflado, dando a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlo una incisiva mirada a cambio. Todo el mundo se "puso a resguardo" de Harry y su nueva compañía, se veían caras pálidas y ojos inquietos.

"Abajo, chico," suspiró Harry. "Tú no quieres verte obligado a volver al frío, ¿verdad?" Más suave, le dijo, : No eres un basilisco, así que dejá las miradas fulminantes.:

Voldemort pareció recuperar el control de su temperamento, hasta que Dumbledore decidió hacer acto de presencia, en cuyo caso el Señor Oscuro comenzó a lanzar miradas mortales _e_ insultos en la dirección del director hasta que Harry se vio forzado a tomar la cabeza de la serpiente y empujarla bajo la túnica.

: ¡Calmate! ¿Querés tu fachada soplada? Por supuesto, no se me va a romper el corazón si te pillan.: Harry trató de silbar por lo bajo, pero aun así los estudiantes a su alrededor le estaban dando miradas cautelosas. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír con dulzura para aliviarlos, sin confiar en absoluto en la eficacia del método. "Se cayó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana", les dijo como explicación por el aparente mal carácter de la serpiente. Que lo en realidad no era una mentira, tampoco, pensó Harry con una mueca.

A lo largo del desayuno, Harry trató de actuar con naturalidad al lanzar miradas a la Mesa Principal, mientras que todos los demás estaban viéndoles. Mientras que los alumnos parecían excesivamente conscientes de Voldemort, los profesores parecían no percatarse de su nueva adquisición hasta la mitad de la comida cuando dicho malvado bastardo decidió salirse por debajo de la túnica de Harry otra vez. _Ahora_ la mayor parte de las atenciones de los profesores estaban en él y en la serpiente venenosa alrededor de su cuello.

Quién tenía Harry más preocupado era Snape, ya que si su predicción era cierta y Snape había de alguna manera, muy astuta, deslizado a Voldemort la poción para transformarlo en una serpiente entonces él sería el que tendría más probabilidades de reconocer al Señor Oscuro por quién él era. Harry estaba lleno de esperanzas de que Colagusano hubiese mencionado que había "matado" a una serpiente. Pero Snape no apareció en el desayuno de la mañana, por lo que Harry podía al menos relajarse sobre eso todavía por un tiempo. Dumbledore, sin embargo, continuó dirigiendo a Harry miradas curiosas con lo que Harry sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones muy pronto.

Efectivamente, cuando el Gran Salón se había vaciado puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases, Dumbledore atravesó la habitación hasta donde Harry estaba sentado. Mientras se acercaba, el anciano mago usó su extrañamente ennegrecida diestra para acariciar ausentemente la nevada barba. A Harry eso nada le decía, pero cuando Voldemort avistó la mano hizo un curioso silbido que podría haber sido símil del shock. Harry no tenía tiempo para pedirle una explicación antes de que Dumbledore lo alcanzara.

"Buenos días, profesor," Harry saludó cortésmente. Voldemort se enrolló más apretado alrededor de su garganta. Harry sabía que la serpiente estaba probablemente conteniéndose de reaccionar abiertamente contra el anciano.

"Buenos días, mi niño. Yo no podía dejar de notar su nuevo amigo." Harry hizo un sonido de asfixia para disimular la risa. _¡Oh, la ironía!_ La cubrió con una tos, que lo que fue ayudado por Voldemort quién prácticamente lo estaba estrangulando con sus escamas ahora tensas.

En torno suyo, Harry se dio cuenta de que los pocos estudiantes de su izquierda que no supieran ya sobre su serpiente les daban una gran cantidad de atención, para escuchar la conversación.

Recorriendo las escamas de Voldemort, Harry le dijo al director, "lo encontré medio muerto de hambre y congelado" - intentó hacer que sonara como si no estuviera fuera pasada la hora- "mientras caminaba por el -Bosque Prohibido... Dice que había sido abandonado hace unas dos semanas, cerca de Hogsmeade por lo que tengo entendido, y créame, usted tiene que entender, profesor, yo no podía dejarlo allí… Ha estado en cautiverio toda su vida; él no sabe cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, y él definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir el invierno". Harry hizo sus ojos tan abiertos y suplicantes como fuera posible.

"Harry, que es una serpiente muy peligrosa. En Hogwarts por lo general no se permiten mascotas venenosas." Dumbledore lo miró críticamente desde detrás de sus gafas, y Harry agachó la cabeza.

"Lo sé, profesor. Prometo que no le hará daño a nadie. Tommy ladra pero no muerde."

"¿Tommy?" Aquí Dumbledore parecía medio divertido y medio alarmado.

Harry dejó traslucir la sonrisa boba ligeramente de manera maliciosa y habló en voz baja para que sólo Dumbledore pudiera oír. "Bueno, usted tiene que admitir que tiene un cierto _parecido_ con otro Tom sabemos, pero ahí es donde termina la comparación. No sé, yo sólo pensé que era un nombre apropiado en vez de algo como Venom(1) o Spike(2). Por supuesto, ¿quizás Fluffy(3) le gustaría más a la gente...?" Voldemort siseó de indignación. Los ojos de Dumbledore simplemente brillaron alegremente.

"Muy bien, mi niño. Su situación es única, ya que tienes un medio de controlar al animal. Yo, sin embargo, tengo que dar su serpiente un período de prueba de dos semanas para ver si realmente no es peligrosa. Durante ese período la guardarás contigo mismo durante todo momento. No quiero perderla entre los estudiantes antes de que se asegure su lealtad. Para garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes durante ese tiempo, debo insistir en que me permita poder hacer un hechizo vinculante de proximidad sobre ustedes dos como una medida de precaución. Se evitará que ustedes dos se salgan del rango de visión del otro, y lo usted siempre estará al tanto de lo que... _Tommy,_ está haciendo. ¿Te parece justo? "

"¡Sí, gracias profesor!" Harry dijo efusivamente, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que internamente estaba pensando, _¡Oh Merlín! ¡No vamos a tener ninguna privacidad en absoluto! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a ir por ahí con el jodido Voldemort_ siempre _en torno a mi cuello? Ajuste nuestro acuerdo, total vamos a terminar matándonos entre nosotros de todos modos._

"Lo prometo, Tommy no tocará un pelo de la cabeza de nadie." Harry realmente esperaba que su sonrisa no se hubiese convertido en una mueca cuando los anillos musculares se apretaron alrededor de su tráquea.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio y hechizó a ambos con su varita antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. "Ahora vete, antes de que llegues tarde a clase."

Mientras Harry se dirigía a su primera clase detrás de Hermione y Ron, Voldemort se retorcía debajo de sus ropas para estar al nivel de la cara de Harry.

: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un Slytherin?:

Harry meneó la cabeza. : Oh, creo que siempre he tenido la capacidad para ello. La primera opción para mí del Sombrero fue tu Casa, oh heredero del Gran Slytherin. Oh querido, parece que te shockeé,: Harry dijo, sin excusarse. Ahora varios años después de ese hecho, Harry había llegado a un acuerdo consigo de que muy bien podría haber sido feliz como un Slytherin, y a veces se preguntaba como su vida hubiese sido si hubiera dejado que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocara en la Casa de las Serpientes. No quería decir que él no fuese feliz como un Gryffindor, porque claramente, al menos, su mitad pertenecía a esta casa, pero a veces sentía que había partes de él que nunca encajarían con los Leones.

Después de un silencio, Voldemort finalmente respondió, : Potter, realmente odio ser sorprendido por ti.:

: Usted, mi querido Señor Oscuro, parece estar bajo la impresión de que yo encajo en algún tipo de juego de moldes "Salvador", como todo el mundo cree. Bueno, no es así, y usted y aquellos a quienes no les guste me pueden besar el culo.:

: Preferiría no hacerlo.:

Harry se echó a reír.

* * *

Las clases fueron como de costumbre para Harry, excepto por el hecho de que tenía una gran cobra envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Pero la mentada cobra era un genio, y en realidad muy útil durante las clases, incluso aunque sus útiles comentarios a menudo se intercalaban entre los mordaces e insultantes. Pese a esto, Harry se encontró disfrutando más y más de las lecciones con Voldemort complementando con frecuencia el material escrito con información menos conocida pero cada vez más útil, cuando se horrorizó por falta de información en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts. El Señor Oscuro estaba probablemente aburrido si estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su enemigo, o a presumir.

A medida que avanzaba el día, los estudiantes susurraban y le daban a Harry miradas de reojo cada vez que hablaba en los tranquilos silbidos del pársel, pero ignoró la mayor parte, cada vez menos consciente, acerca de su supuesta habilidad "Oscura", pero él trató de hablar mayormente de forma subrepticia sólo para evitar las miradas groseras. Pero, otra vez, él nunca había pedido ser su centro de atención, por lo que no les daría la satisfacción de actuar como ellos pensaban que debía. Incluso los Slytherin mantenían sus distancias, lo que por una vez, era casi un bono. En un momento dado, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse y hacer comentarios a un grupo de obviamente abiertos cuarto año, por lo que tuvo que asegurarse de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para todos los demás en el pasillo lleno de gente lo oyeran.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué ustedes están mirándome? Es bastante desagradable, ya saben."

Un niño confiado, un Ravenclaw, dio un paso adelante. "Estás hablando con esa serpiente. Ya-Sabes-Quién puede hacer eso, también."

"Claro que puede," Harry asintió, usando un tono de voz fastidiado símil _duh. _"Él incluso tiene su propia serpiente, Nagini. ¿Qué pensás de ello?"

Todos estaban extasiados por la conversación. Muchos ojos se abrieron ante la mención del familiar Voldemort.

"¿Te estás volviendo como él, entonces, Potter?" una voz gritó. Harry no podía decir quién era, ya que el agitador se mantuvo oculto entre la multitud. Cobarde.

"Díganme, gente, ¿por qué podría ser una buena cosa que pueda hablar pársel?" Silencio. Harry suspiró, como si se decepcionara. "Bueno, si Voldemort" -aquí todo el mundo se estremeció visiblemente- "puede hablar con las serpientes, y yo _puedo hablar con las serpientes, entonces eso significa que no tiene eso que como una ventaja nunca más. Se podría decir que somos iguales-"_

: Jamás en tu vida, Potter .:

", En que los que se concierne a este poder," Harry terminó, infinitamente divertido por la repugnancia de Voldemort.

Algunas caras, aún palidecidas ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro, parecían haber adquirido un conocimiento incipiente, mientras que otros lo miraban confundidos o dudosos. Para el _plato _fuerte, Harry sonrió con picardía.

"Y vamos, gente, si realmente planeaba convertirme en el próximo Señor Oscuro ¿creen que me gustaría nombrar a mi familiar-serpiente algo tan mediocre como Tommy?" Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró: "Sinceramente," antes de vagar, dejando atrás al grupo de personas, la mitad de los cuales tenían expresiones divertidas plantadas en sus rostros. Harry miró al suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

: Potter, realmente odio ese nombre.:

: Oh, pero usted tiene que admitir, que viene le muy bien, ¿no es cierto, _Tommy?:_

Voldemort hervía en silencio.

* * *

Harry no tenía Defensa ese día, así que no vio a Snape hasta la cena de la noche. Pero incluso entonces, el hombre no consideró a Harry digno de su vista y así fue como no vio al compañero de Harry.

Ron y Hermione finalmente se habían vuelto lo suficientemente cómodos como para ignorar _generalmente _ a la cobra que Harry lucía en su persona, y de lo que Harry se alegró. Él no quería alienar a todos sus amigos por el amor de Voldemort. Los otros de su casa se estaban acostumbrando también a la vista, sólo dando miradas vacilantes de vez en cuando. Harry sabía lo que por ahora su pequeña escena en el pasillo de antes habría hecho a las cadenas de chismes. Esperaba que su perorata "No soy un Señor Oscuro" se difundiera intacta. Harry no podía dejar de notar, sin embargo, que algunos de los Slytherin parecían deprimidos.

: Hey mira,: Harry señaló a Voldemort. : Parece que los Slytherin esperaban que estaría de su lado. Parece que aumenté sus esperanzas de ganar,: dijo Harry con la falsa compasión. Malfoy, sentado con los Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba y le frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió descaradamente y se alejó.

: Tu humor es terrible.:

: No, simplemente no podés tragar una broma... ¿o es la verdad lo que no se podés tragar?:

: Cállate y come tu comida, muchacho, para que podamos salir de todo este parloteo maldito.:

Más tarde esa noche, Harry volvió a su habitación. Antes les había hecho una solicitud a los elfos domésticos de dejarle una pequeña caja vacía, y por eso no se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que le habían dejado una pequeña caja de madera con la palabra "HUEVOS" en el lado del que se sentaba en su cama. Con un hechizo de corte bien controlado, cortó un agujero en el costado de la caja y pidió prestado un poco de arena para gatos de Hermione auto refrescante de la que usaba para Crookshanks.

: Esta es su caja de arena, Tom,: dijo Harry, colocando el cajón junto a su cama fuera del camino. Voldemort se deslizó hasta ella, al principio vacilante, chasqueando la lengua para perfumar el aire.

: Esto es lo que es, pese a su crudeza. ¿Y debes llamarla así ?: refunfuñó.

: ¿Cómo he de llamarlo, "El Salón del Trono del Señor Oscuro?: Harry se rió de la broma Esto era todo lo que el Señor Oscuro iba a conseguir, y si no le gustaba, entonces qué mal. Podría encontrar otro sitio donde cagar.

_'Oh dioses, Voldemort y chistes escatológicos..._' pensó Harry, un tanto consternado ante sí mismo.

Igual que la noche de ayer, Harry selló sus cortinas y las silenció, y permitió que Voldemort se acurrucase a los pies de la cama antes de establecerse a sí mismo. Harry leyó un rato, escuchando la respiración casi inaudible suave de la serpiente antes de que sus ojos se cerraron demasiado para que él pudiera leer más. Una vez más, echó un encanto de calentamiento sobre Voldemort, dejó su libro y las lentes al lado, y se quedó dormido.

Esa noche soñó. Estaba en un bosque con los árboles más grandes que había visto nunca, o de lo contrario él era muy pequeño. Hacía frío y su vientre parecía que estaba frotando su espalda de tan vacío de hambre, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Cada vez que trató de lanzar un hechizo momentáneamente sintió aumentar el pánico, ya que no importa lo que él forzara, desde un simple _Lumos_ a los hechizos más avanzados, nada funcionaba. Se sentía tan impotente como odiado y extrañamente solo. La única cosa que lo mantuvo fue la necesidad de venganza y la posibilidad de ayuda en el más improbable de los lugares, aunque este pensamiento le hizo palidecer más que su impotencia. Nunca había tenido a nadie en quien confiar, así que ¿por qué de repente se le obligó a ahora y con esa sola persona, de todas las personas? Sintió rabia generalizada y repulsión. Todo esto lo vio y sintió de manera rota y fragmentada.

Cuando Harry se despertó estaba en una suave transición. Se dio cuenta de su piel se sentía un poco húmeda, pero él no era el desastre empapado de sudor que normalmente era cuando recibía visiones de Voldemort. Entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, Harry apenas podía distinguir la forma fantasmal de la cobra enroscada a los pies de su cama, todavía dormida. Harry puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, descansando sobre su espalda.

Esta visión había sido drásticamente diferente de los demás. Por un lado, no le había dolido en absoluto, y en segundo lugar, no creía que hubiera sido intencional. Lo que vio fue una especie de pesadilla de Voldemort, o quizás más exactamente, una memoria. Al parecer, su conexión estaba en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, pero no parecía ser ya tan controlada... quizás, como el dolor al tacto, el control de la conexión era un aspecto de la magia y la capacidad de utilizar Legeremancia y Oclumancia de Voldemort. Harry ahora se preguntaba qué era exactamente la conexión, y si Voldemort podría recibir sus sueños también.

Harry reflexionó sobre estos pensamientos por un rato más antes de que él se volvió a dormir y a sumergirse en sus propios sueños.

El día siguiente Harry se encontró sentado con cierta ansiedad en el aula Defensa, esperando a que llegara Snape. Voldemort estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, parcialmente oculto por la túnica y trataba de actuar lo más discreto (para él) como le era posible. Harry le había dado instrucciones estrictas de no reaccionar en cualquier forma o modalidad a la presencia de Snape, para no delatarse. Por suerte para él, el hombre que se convirtió en serpiente era inteligente y sabía que si quería alguna posibilidad de averiguar si Snape tenía un antídoto, entonces debía actuar para todos los efectos como nada más que una cobra de propia cosecha.

Harry tenía sus dudas de que el Señor Oscuro fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo, y culpó a su notorio temperamento de esta predicción.

Cuando Snape entró en el salón de clases, con la túnica ondeando tras él, todo el mundo se apresuró a cerrar la boca y sentarse atentamente en sus asientos. Harry hizo lo mismo, tratando de ignorar la sensación de ahogo de Voldemort al tensar sus anillos alrededor de su cuello en un intento obvio de no arremeter contra el mentado traidor a su causa.

"Por favor, vayan a la página trescientos cuarenta y tres," Snape zumbaba, colocándose detrás del podio cuando el aula se llenó del sonido de los libros al abrirse de un golpe y páginas volteadas hasta la pedida. Harry tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Snape era uno de los más competentes de la totalidad de los profesores DCAO que hubiese tenido en el pasado. Sus lecciones en realidad resultaban ser útiles en una aplicación práctica. Podrían haber sido un poco más oscuras que las preferidas por algunos, pero cualquier cosa que le ayudara a vencer al Señor Oscuro Voldemort era buena, ¿verdad? Lástima que Harry no podía disfrutar plenamente de él porque el hombre todavía tenía un resentimiento ardiente contra él, o, quizás más exactamente, contra su padre. Oh, bueno, la vida era igual que de costumbre.

Toda la lección, Harry mantuvo las miradas de reojo hacia Snape, en busca de algún indicio de que reconociera, o sospechara de la serpiente alrededor de su cuello. Durante el tiempo que apareció Snape ni siquiera había notado nuevo accesorio de Harry, pero claro que Harry siempre hacía un punto al sentarse cerca de la parte posterior con el fin de no llamar demasiado la atención.

Bueno, esa era la idea general.

"Sr. Potter," Snape dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista, el bastardo. "Por favor, dime cómo matarías una Inferius?"

Voldemort _rió_ realidad, probablemente ante la expresión en blanco evidente de Harry. Harry recordó a Dumbledore mencionar que una vez que Voldemort había creado un ejército de Inferis, pero no podía recordar si él mencionó cómo matar a uno. ¡Ellos ya estaban muertos, por el amor de Dios! Harry también creía firmemente Snape le hizo a propósito una pregunta que ni siquiera habían leído en el libro todavía.

"Em," Harry expresó elegantemente.

: Fuego, idiota.:

"Fuego, señor."

Snape le mostró su desprecio. "Correcto", entonó, antes de mirar hacia abajo una vez más, claramente con la intención de pedirle otra pregunta imposible, pero se detuvo y dio el más cómico respingo. Sus ojos negros escrutaron Harry y, lo más importante, a la "mascota" de Harry. Era evidente que nadie le había informado al hombre de la nueva adición al Castillo de Hogwarts.

Harry no estaba seguro de si Snape parecía tan sorprendido por la serpiente porque sospechaba quién era, o porque simplemente era un choque para él ver a un animal peligroso envuelto alrededor del cuello del hijo de su más odiado enemigo. En cualquier caso, Harry, para agregar efecto, alzó una mano y le acarició la cabeza de Voldemort, y se sorprendió cuando el hombre-serpiente embistió la cabeza contra la mano que le ofrecía a cambio. Parecía que Harry no era el único capaz de ordeñar de la situación. El joven se aseguró de mantener su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco a lo largo de todo el encuentro.

Snape sólo jadeó durante unos segundos, apenas para que los estudiantes le dieran mucho caso, antes de que él se sacudiera para conseguir un menor estupor.

Preguntando a alguien más, Snape continuó la lección y e ignoró completamente a Harry el resto de la clase. Harry no lo encontró escarbando en su mente.

Después, Harry encontró un pasillo vacío para encarar a Voldemort en privado.

: ¿Qué piensas? No podía decir si estaba simplemente sorprendido al verme con una gran serpiente o porque supuso quién eras.:

La cabeza de Voldemort se cernía sobre el hombro de Harry mientras respondía. : No estoy seguro. Su reacción _fue_ muy vaga.: Sonaba a Harry como que a Voldemort no le importaba la reacción vaga, sólo quería muerto al Maestro de Pociones.

En ese momento, Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sonrió con anticipación.

: Bueno, Voldemort, ¿alguna vez metiste las narices en cosas que no deberías con un Gryffindor?:

: ... Vas a hacer que me maten, ¿verdad?:

: No, ya he hecho eso, y sabemos cómo terminó. Además, creo que es hora de que vivas un poco.:

: Oh, la diversión.:

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Deja un review si quieres, amaré leerlo :)

(1)Venom: Veneno.

(2)Spike: espigón, clavo alargado, perno, finalizar.

(3)Fluffy: sedoso, suave, mullido. Y todos sabemos que así se llamaba el Cerbero de Hagrid.

Próxima actualización: lunes 3 de noviembre

* * *

Y ¡PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA! (idea de Xanath)

Pásense por mi fic "Amor y paz, digo, Guerra". No lo lamentarán...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Resumen **Al ser convertido en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating**: T por el lenguaje y slash (cambiará el rating en capítulos futuros)

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

N/T: Ayer llovía y no pude ir al cyber. ¡Perdón la tardanza!

**A/N:** Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews/Agregado a favoritos/siguen la historia.

Probablemente este capítulo no sea divertido, pero es necesario. Además, si las cosas parecen "fáciles" para los dos... sólo esperen ;)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

: Potter, ¿en qué conspiras?:

Harry inclinó el libro que estaba leyendo bajo sobre su regazo y miró hacia el Voldemort de su cama.

: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo conspiro en algo?: Harry sospechaba que su cara parecía suspicazmente inocente.

: Potter, que te has ido a la cama todavía vestido. Incluso llevas puestos los zapatos.:

Harry perezosamente alzó el libro de nuevo al nivel de su cara y le contestó, sabiendo que irritaría al hombre-serpiente, :. Huh, así soy yo.: La comisura de sus labios se curvó cuando Voldemort, tal como lo esperaba, hizo una irritada sonido rasposo. _Piadoso, _Harry añadió : Bueno, quizás estoy planeando algo. ¿Cómo te sentís acerca de colarnos en la oficina de Snape?:

La mitad superior de Voldemort se levantó de la cama. : Supongo que tu intención es descubrir si Snape estuvo involucrado en mi transformación. Asumiré también que no tienes ningún plan al respecto,: comentó secamente.

Harry dio una patada debajo de las sábanas mientras casualmente rodaba sobre su flanco, desplazando a un sibilante Voldemort de su lugar en el edredón.

: Oh, tengo _algunos_ planes.:

Harry continuó leyendo, sabiendo Voldemort esperaba más detalles de su parte. Harry, por supuesto, no le daría esa satisfacción. Le gustaba pensar que él le estaba enseñando al Señor Oscuro el arte de preguntar y pedir en vez de demandar.

: Potter, dime cómo vas a colarte en la oficina del colaboracionista.:

Harry suspiró mentalmente. Era un trabajo en progreso.

: Bien, vamos a utilizar esto.: Harry sacó una hoja de pergamino doblado de debajo de su cama y la colocó en la parte superior de su edredón escarlata en la línea de visión de Voldemort.

: Potter, siempre he pensado que eras un idiota. Me alegra ver que no estaba equivocado.:

Sonriendo pícaramente, Harry abandonó toda pretensión de su fingida lectura y se encogió de hombros. : Se necesita uno para reconocer a otro, ¿cierto?:

Tomando su varita, Harry introdujo a Voldemort al Mapa del Merodeador, del cual la serpiente comentó, era un pedazo de basura que sólo los idiotas podrían necesitar usar. Harry tomó sus palabras en el sentido de que estaba bastante impresionado con el objeto. Harry realmente no había querido entregar a Voldemort todos sus secretos -ya sabía sobre la Capa desde la primera noche, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Tenían que bajar a las mazmorras y esta era la manera más fácil sin ser descubiertos sin tener que responder a algunas preguntas incómodas sobre qué _era exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo, dependiendo de en dónde lo atraparan (Snape: "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina?"). Harry esperaba que, al final, los beneficios fueran mayores que los sacrificios que se había hecho.

En la intimidad ofrecida por las cortinas de la cama de Harry, se iba cerniendo la noche mientras los dos examinaban el mapa, viendo como los corredores se libraban de estudiantes y profesores. Harry se centró sobre todo en los movimientos de Snape, sabiendo que el hombre tendía a patrullar los pasillos más tiempo que la mayoría, consiguiendo su placer capturando alumnos fuera del toque de queda y dándoles arduas detenciones.

Mientras Snape era el profesor DCAO este año, él era inherentemente un Maestro de Pociones todavía, y de esta manera mantuvo su laboratorio personal y despacho en las mazmorras. La idea era que, si había alguna información sobre lo que poción que él hab- _podía haber_ -usado sobre Voldemort, estaría allí. Lo que significaba que Harry y Voldemort tenían que hacer el camino hasta los niveles más bajos del castillo sin ser descubiertos, irrumpir en el despacho de Snape, pasando lo que podrían ser minutos u horas en busca de cualquier evidencia de su implicación en el predicamento de Voldemort, salir sin ser detectados y retornar por la misma senda hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

: Fácil. Bueno, excepto por todo eso de 'irrumpir en el despacho de Snape'... pero el llegar allí y, teóricamente, el conseguir alejarnos es fácil.: Harry hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por el cabello.: Tal vez podrías deslizarte por debajo de la puerta...?:

Voldemort se envaneció en su indignación. : Potter, _Usted_ puede ser un Gryffindor idiota, _pero yo_ no lo soy_:_

: Oh-kay, no pasar por debajo de la puerta .: Harry se rascó la barbilla, notando que Voldemort parecía estar contemplando algo.

: Llévanos a las mazmorras, y podré hacer que entres en la oficina del charlatán .:

Después de pensar un momento, se encogió finalmente de hombros, y Harry le dijo: De mi parte todo bien.:

: ...Tu mejor esperanza es que yo tenga actualmente un camino de entrada. Gryffindor estúpido.:

: ¿Qué pasa si Snape no fue el que te drogó?: preguntó Harry, ignorando el comentario de Voldemort. : ¿Qué, pues? ¿Debo acercarme a Snape por ayuda si ese es el caso?:

: Fue él,: dijo confiado Voldemort.

Harry le lanzó una mirada exasperada. : No eres otra cosa que parcial, dado que él te engañó.:

: Fue él, Potter. Si _yo_ no pude identificar la poción, entonces debe ser una variante rara o una reciente invención. Sólo alguien de su calibre, tanto en pociones y dentro de mis filas, podría haber conseguido verter esa poción en mi té.:

"Todavía no puedo creer que tú bebas té..." Harry murmuró para sí, obteniendo un agraviado siseo de Voldemort en respuesta.

Finalmente, a las once y media, el punto en el mapa con la etiqueta "Severus Snape" dejó las mazmorras hasta a sus aposentos privados. Así que, poniéndose su Capa Invisible y silenciando sus pasos, Harry se coló fuera de la Sala Común y por los pasillos de la escuela. Anduvo más rápido de lo que haría normalmente, dado que Voldemort mantenía sus ojos en el mapa ("_'pedazo de basura"_ mi trasero", murmuró Harry) mientras Harry simplemente se centró en andar. Como resultado de ello, echar mano a las mazmorras del despacho de Snape era fácil; la parte más difícil aún estaba por venir. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora Snape parecía dispuesto a permanecer dentro de sus habitaciones. A Harry no le importaba saber lo que estaría haciendo.

Invisible, el joven se paró frente a la puerta de una cámara que contenía una cantidad bastante grande de recuerdos desagradables para él.

: Alohomora no va a funcionar, ¿o sí?:

: Por supuesto que no. Vas a tener que usar la pársel-magia.:

: ...¿Perdón?:

Voldemort siseó molesto. : Sos un jodido hablante de pársel, Potter. Me han dicho, y parcialmente _he_ _visto_ en tu mente lo que pasó durante tu segundo año. Te metiste en la Cámara. Gracias, por cierto, por darme la muerte, _otra vez,_ y asesinar a un milenario Basilisco.: Voldemort estaba siendo _claramente_ sarcástico, y Harry no apreciaba esto.

: _Tú_ y tu Basilisco sangriento estaba tratando de _matarme_ y yo soy el maldito Niño-Que-No-Morirá, ¿qué esperabas que _hiciera? _Y ¡sal de mi mente, bastardo!:

: ¿Terminaste?: Voldemort sonaba realmente urdido. Harry suspiró con símil exasperación.

: A lo que iba, es a que fuiste capaz de entrar a la Cámara; así que podés conseguirlo aquí.:

: Um, estoy bastante seguro de que Snape no puso una contraseña en pársel para la puerta de su despacho...:

: Y ahí es donde _pársel-magia_ entra en juego. Decir la palabra "ábrete" en pársel puede ser sólo eso, una _palabra, pero si pones la magia dentro de ella, se convierte en pársel-magia. _Debido a que es tan rara, y de una clase diferente al resto de las otras -algunos la llamarían hechizos de criatura- la magia normal no puede protegerse contra ella. Severus Snape es un mago inteligente y capaz: -esto lo dijo reluctante- : pero hay algunas cosas que no puede siquiera considerar o prepararse contra ellas.:

Harry absorbió cuidadosamente lo dicho. : Entonces, ¿usé pársel-magia para entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Cómo lo hice sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, en primer lugar?:

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua, la punta incluso cepilló la mejilla de Harry, haciéndole contraerse por la sensación. : Precisás tener la _intención_ de que lo que estás diciendo para que actúe como un hechizo. Enfocarla. Cuando abriste la Cámara, _pretendías_ abrirla, y por eso lo hiciste. Ahora mismo, si tienes la intención de que la puerta se abra cuando lo digas, se abrirá.:

Harry estaba un poco impresionado por las perspectivas. Había investigado un poco acerca de ser un hablante, pero, naturalmente, la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía mucho material para trabajar. Nunca había sabido que un hablante podía hacer algo más que comunicarse con las serpientes.

:¿Snape no se dará cuenta?:

: El hechizo no actuará contra el hechizo normal que se coloca en la puerta; por lo tanto, la apertura de la puerta de esta manera será imposible de rastrear. Así que no, no lo hará.:

Más calmo pero todavía dudoso, Harry preguntó: ¿Necesito mi varita? Supongo que en realidad no la usé para lo de la Cámara...:

: Ayuda al principio, pero no la necesitas. Ahora ¡adelante con ello!, ¡estás perdiendo el tiempo!:

Inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta y alzando su varita, Harry pasó revista a su creencia y a su anticipación de lo que debía suceder cuando habló, con la esperanza de que lo estuviera haciendo bien. No debería ser tan difícil, se dijo, ya lo había hecho cuando tenía doce años sin siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo en primer lugar.

: Ábrete.: siseó. No ocurrió nada. Bueno, maldita sea.

: Enfócate, e inténtalo de nuevo,: Voldemort le pinchó, no necesariamente con cuidado pero por lo menos él no puso más presión sobre Harry, por lo que el joven estaba agradecido.

Frunciendo los labios, Harry se centró en la imagen de apertura de la puerta, _creyendo_ que sucedería, y silbó la palabra de nuevo.

: _Ábrete.:_ Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la diferencia respecto a la última vez, el ligero cosquilleo de como la magia fluía de su núcleo y afectó al medio ambiente a su alrededor con una especie de corriente libre, a diferencia de la magia enseñada en la escuela. Con repentina facilidad, la puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió con un sonido ínfimo.

: Bien hecho, Potter.: Lo dijo con poco entusiasmo, pero no obstante Harry sonrió ante el cumplido, y rápidamente se deslizó adentro y cerró la puerta.

Una vez allí, Harry se quitó la Capa Invisible y la colgó de su brazo para tenerla a poca distancia. Levantó la varita, su _Lumos_ ya brillando, e inspeccionó la habitación.

: ¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?:

Sacudiendo su lengua, dijo Voldemort con un tono atribulado, : Los estantes de pociones.: El _imbécil_ estaba implícito.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se acercó a la pared que contenía una multitud de viales y botellas de todo tipo de formas y tamaños, cada uno conteniendo un fluido colorido. Algunos los reconoció, pero la mayoría ni siquiera podía soñar con adivinarlos.

Trabajaron juntos, Voldemort se elevó desde su percha (el hombro de Harry) y miró los estantes superiores a los que Harry había visto, fueron viendo cada poción de cada sección antes de pasar a otra. Cada vaso estaba etiquetado claramente, así que al menos ellos no estaban sorprendidos de ese aspecto. Harry, aún de haber tenido la cuestionable motivación de aprender Pociones de verdad, tuvo que pedir a Voldemort que discerniera acerca de qué eran varios de los brebajes cuando él no reconoció los nombres.

Pronto, después de varios minutos de búsqueda, se hizo evidente que, si bien había una gran variedad de pociones allí, ninguna de ellas era nada de especial rareza o interés, o incluso desconocida. Harry, postulaba que tal vez alguno de los frascos fue mal etiquetado a propósito, pero Voldemort tenía otras ideas.

: Debe tener otro lugar para las pociones realmente interesantes.:

Harry tomó un momento para digerir esto, antes de lamentarse, : Oh Merlín, ¿tenemos que entrar en sus aposentos ahora?: Harry hizo una mueca, alejándose de los estantes y frotándose la frente, rozando la famosa cicatriz. : ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Como dije, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si Snape fue el que le dosificó. Podríamos estar embarcados en una búsqueda inútil.:

Voldemort se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, su lengua chasqueando rápidamente dentro y fuera de su boca. Harry tomó ese momento para comprobar el mapa, asegurándose de que Snape estaba aún donde lo habían visto en el pasado.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

A la suerte de Harry le gustaba mearlo en los momentos más inoportunos, como era habitual, pues cuando comprobó el mapa, las huellas de Snape ya no estaban estacionadas en su habitación, sino que serpenteaban a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras en un camino que le llevaba directamente a su despacho. Cierto que no sabían si iba a frenar allí o no, pero Harry no iba a correr ningún riesgo. : Tenemos que irnos.:

: ¡Espera! Puedo saborear el aire frío y la suciedad. Creo que hay una habitación por debajo de ésta.: Su lengua salió de nuevo, tal vez para confirmar sus hallazgos.

: No me importa, podemos volver más tarde. Snape está en camino y prefiero no quedar atrapados.:

Voldemort estaba claramente muy infeliz cuando Harry arrojó su Capa sobre ambos y rápidamente salió de la habitación después de asegurarse nada había sido perturbado. La cerradura mágica de Snape fue reinstalada automáticamente en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras él. Observando el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry vio como su nombre se acercaba al de Snape. Él sintió justificada su rápida retirada cuando Snape se detuvo ante la puerta de su despacho tan sólo unos minutos después de cuando Harry se había ido y entró en la habitación. El hombre no estuvo allí mucho tiempo, sin embargo, él después fue caminando hacia Harry, para gran consternación del joven. Maldiciendo, marchó a las zancadas a fin de poner distancia entre ellos, sin confiar en su Capa Invisible de mantenerlo completamente desapercibidos ante la percepción de Snape.

Utilizando el mismo sistema que tenían antes, con Voldemort viendo el Mapa del Merodeador y Harry caminando, volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

De repente, Voldemort siseó: ¡Quieto!: en el oído de Harry, y el chico inmediatamente se congeló y miró el Mapa, tratando de ver cuál era el problema. Actualmente estaba en las afueras del Gran Salón, y el que venía en sentido contrario era Albus Dumbledore. Detrás de él, Snape también se aproximaba.

: Quiero ver lo que están haciendo.: Vacilando antes de asentir a regañadientes, Harry se acercó a una pared y se apretó contra ella, cubriéndose en las sombras a pesar de que no había nada visible de él en las sombras que ocultar en realidad. Preguntó

: ¿Crees que uno de ellos podría haber llamado por Flú al otro?: Harry preguntó en voz baja, un par de ojos rojos, y otro par, verdes; miraban con atención como los dos puntos se acercaban más y más hasta que se interceptaron. Voldemort no contestó. Harry volvió su atención a los representantes de la vida real en vez de a los puntos del Mapa cuando estuvieron a la vista y trató de escuchar lo que decían.

"Severus, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?" Dumbledore preguntó en su forma agradable.

El Profesor de Pociones miró a su alrededor antes de echar silenciosamente un encanto de privacidad. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, pero Voldemort lo instó a emitir un "Escuchar" en pársel-magia. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero de inmediato pudo escuchar a través de la barrera de la privacidad una vez que estaba echada.

"Las barreras de mi despacho fueron disparadas. Fui a investigar, pero el intruso se había marchado."

Interiormente, Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado de las barreras? Probablemente esto mostraba cuán distraído estaba Voldemort para haberlas olvidado también. O tal vez Snape era más paranoico de lo que le consideraban.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía despreocupado. "Tal vez era una rata. ¿Había algo perturbado o faltante?"

Snape resopló. "Las barreras anti-robo estaban intactos, así que no. Director, ¿por qué no me informó acerca de la nueva… _mascota_ de Potter?"

Dumbledore torció su mano ennegrecida delante de él en un gesto de conciliación. "Ah, sí, veo lo que estás viendo. Quería ver si tal vez te hacías las mismas preguntas que yo. ¿Ha habido alguna señal de Voldemort desde que le administró la poción? Por cierto, bien hecho, hijo mío. Eso tuvo que haber sido difícil".

"Sí, sí que lo fue," Snape arrastraba las palabras con irritación. "Elfos domésticos son interminablemente proteccionistas de las cocinas y de los elementos dentro. Me las arreglé para verter un poco en la crema de la noche anterior."

Harry se alegraba de que había puesto un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos, porque ante esta admisión de culpabilidad Voldemort había siseado un silbido agudo, escupiendo veneno en el proceso. Sin pensarlo, Harry levantó la mano y alisó la cabeza y el cobracapelo de Voldemort, tratando de calmar su temperamento, todo el rato pensando, _'¿Toma el té con crema?'_ Porque lo encontró extraño. Por alguna razón, el gesto inconsciente trabajó, sin embargo, y la serpiente se quedó en silencio y se concentró de nuevo en escuchar.

"Ninguna señal", informó Snape, haciendo caso omiso de los cumplidos de Dumbledore. "Como ya le he dicho, esa excusa despreciable de mago que es Colagusano afirmó que mató a una gran serpiente blanca ese mismo día. Yo, por supuesto, oblivié a la rata. No había restos como prueba, sin embargo, pero ya no ha sido visto por aquellos admitidos en la base del Señor Oscuro, y Colagusano insistió en que estaba muerta".

"Hmm, si ese es el caso y _era_ Voldemort, entonces el resultado de la poción fue sin duda inesperado, entre otras cosas." Dumbledore dijo de tal manera, un tanto seca y _susceptible,_ que tuvo a Harry pensando que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero esperaba que las cosas se volverían más clara cuanto más escuchara.

"Al parecer," Dumbledore continuó, "no habíamos contabilizado ningún aspecto de cómo iba a reaccionar con el cuerpo y la magia de Voldemort. ¡Una serpiente! ¡Imagínese eso! Estaba seguro _de que_ _ese_ particular brebaje daría lugar a una transformación en el cuerpo temporal que tuvo antes del ritual con Harry, o incluso la sombra de antes. El objetivo de la poción fue pasar a la transformación del estado más debilitado de la plantilla. ¿Tal vez esa era su forma de animago? Hmm. Me pregunto si la otra..."

"Sí, sí, ya sé," Snape se quejó, interrumpiendo lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir, insertando sus propias palabras. "La contrapartida es más probable de dar resultados interesantes. En cualquier caso, no tiene ninguna consecuencia. Lo que necesito saber ahora es si ¿cree que Voldemort ha sido desterrado una vez más?"

Sin hacer nada, Harry se preguntó acerca de la elección de palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué "desterrado" y no "muerto"?

"Ese sería el caso preferido." Snape murmuró algo entre dientes que Harry no podía escuchar con claridad-algo sobre "ido para siempre", y decidió que probablemente podría llenar el resto.

Más alto, Snape prosiguió, "Pero no estamos seguros. ¿No le parece extraño que los días siguientes de que Colagusano encontrara una extraña serpiente blanca en el señorío de Ya-Sabes-Quién que el chico Potter encontrara una así?"

Dumbledore no parecía afectado, como siempre. "Sí, es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no? Las coincidencias son un tipo complicado de la magia en este mundo. No crees realmente a Harry capaz de ayudar a Voldemort, sin embargo, ¿no?"

Snape se burló, "Él es un Gryffindor; no me extrañaría que él fuera tan estúpido."

Harry se sintió muy ofendido. Tal vez el ser llamado estúpido por Voldemort varias veces al día le dio una tolerancia baja para otros diciéndolo. En ese momento, Snape estaba oficialmente fuera de su lista de "No Tocar" para después del séptimo año. Ese bastardo podría valerse por sí mismo. No importaba que Harry realmente _estaba_ ayudando a Voldemort... ¡pero eso no venía al caso!

"Para Voldemort el haber hecho todo el camino hasta Hogwarts como una serpiente ordinaria en tal corto tiempo sería toda una hazaña. Sin embargo, puse un hechizo vinculante sobre Harry y su serpiente como medida de precaución. Le aseguro, durante la 'libertad vigilada' de la serpiente (las próximas dos semanas antes de las vacaciones), la serpiente no será capaz de alejarse de Harry más de diez pies de distancia. Si alguien en verdad se ha metido en su despacho, es muy poco probable que fuese la serpiente de Harry mientras que el mismo Harry residía en la torre de Gryffindor."

Cuando Harry oyó cómo Dumbledore hablaba del hechizo vinculante, le dio cierta aprehensión sobre el peligro implícito al cual Voldemort estaba expuesto si decidía escapar. Harry no le haría al hombre-serpiente intentarlo. Luego se preguntó si a él acaso se preocupaba por el Señor Oscuro, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión al respecto. Enroscado en su cuello, Voldemort permaneció extrañamente silencioso.

"¿Qué te hace confiar en que Potter no ayudaría al Señor Oscuro si él es la serpiente?"

Desde donde Harry se escondía, él sólo podía distinguir como la serena expresión firme de Dumbledore se tornaba en algo más serio. "Venga, Severus, nosotros _debemos_ confiar en Harry. Él es el único capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, y si realmente fue desterrado, una vez más, Harry tendrá más tiempo para completar su tarea."

Dios bendiga a Dumbledore y sus discursos inductores de culpas. Harry frunció el ceño, empujando sus sentimientos a un lado para poder oír qué más podrían decir.

"Sigo pensando que poner todas sus esperanzas en un niño es muy tonto."

El rostro de Dumbledore fue de nuevo más jovial. "Ah, pero Harry no es chico normal, ¿verdad? Vamos, es tarde. Te veré en la mañana, Severus."

Snape murmuró un buenas noches tristón antes de girar sobre sus talones y de volver a bajar a las mazmorras. Dumbledore volvió hacia dónde vino, dejando a Harry y a Voldemort solos en la oscuridad.

: ¿Y bien?:

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : ¡Qué curioso!,: la serpiente silbó casi distraída.

: Um, hola, Tom, ¿la poción? ¿Pusiste atención?, ya que no parece importarte demasiado.:

: Por supuesto que me importa, mocoso, pero había algunas otras cosas interesantes en la información divulgada, así que bien.:

: Huh,: Harry reflexionó: ¿Como la idea de que aparentemente soy el _único que puede matarlo? ¿_Yo, un chico de dieciséis años con apenas una fracción del conocimiento que posees?:

: Parece que podés ser más de lo que pareces.:

Harry bufó y levantó las manos. : ¡No! ¡Tú no, no tú también! Pensé que tú de todas las personas te negarías a verme como el representante de un título como el del Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, o el Salvador. En realidad, yo no tengo nada de especial.:

'¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto al Señor Oscuro exactamente?' Harry se dijo a sí mismo exasperado.

La lengua de Voldemort se movió trazando una curiosa especie de camino. : Has sobrevivido a la maldición asesina.:

: ¿Sabes lo que piensa Dumbledore? Él piensa que es el poder del _amor_ lo que me permitirá derrotarte. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, abrazarte hasta la muerte? Sobreviví al maleficio asesino porque mi madre se sacrificó por mí. _Tú_ has escuchado sólo una parte de esa profecía jodida y hete aquí, que era autocumplidora. Si no hubieras ido allí esa noche no hubiera sido marcado como tu llamado igual y probablemente estarías gobernando el mundo ahora mismo.:

Voldemort se mantuvo en un silencio comtemplativo por un momento antes de silbar suavemente : ¿Conoces la profecía, verdad?:

_'¡Oh, mierda!'_ Pensó Harry_. 'Yo no quería decir tanto...'_

: ¿Quieres decir que no la obtuviste de mi cabeza?: preguntó Harry, intentando ganar tiempo.

: No. Dime, Potter, ¿qué es lo que dice?: el hombre-serpiente dijo con dulzura. Er, _más dulce _de lo normal, eso.

Harry suspiró. Oh, bueno, en lugar de un centavo, sería una libra. Tal vez Voldemort finalmente se daría cuenta de que todo era culpa suya, incluso por escuchar la estúpida Profecía en primer lugar.

: Después de lo del Ministerio del año pasado, Dumbledore me llevó a su despacho y me mostró el recuerdo de cuando la profecía fue dicha primero,: explicó Harry.

Cerrando los ojos, susurró: _"El único con el poder de subyugar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca ... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere ... y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual , pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ... el que tiene el poder de subyugar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere "._

Harry odiaba esa profecía. Por ella, toda su vida había sido una enorme decepción. Dumbledore pensaba que era su capacidad de amar la que subyugaría a Lord Voldemort, fuera lo que fuera. En realidad, Harry apenas lo conocía; se crió en un hogar sin amor, y hasta ahora él no estaba seguro de cuán puro era el amor que entre él y sus amigos compartían. A veces parecía que era sólo un amor condicional, en lugar de incondicional. Un matrimonio de conveniencia. Otras veces eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Era tan confuso…

Voldemort dio un delicado resoplido, arrancando a Harry de su rumiar. : Vos _no sos_ mi igual .:

: ¿Sí? Recomiendo que se lo digas a Dumbledore, porque él parece pensar que esta profecía es exacta. Yo diría que mi supuesto poder secreto es la suerte pura, pero creo que, en todo caso, _tú_ ya la conoces,: Harry se burló.

: Sí, muy irritante, así es. Pero dejemos este tema por ahora, ya que no nos lleva a ninguna parte, y volvamos a la Torre .:

: Sí, _Amo_,: Harry gruñó burlón, comprobando el Mapa antes de partir.

Una vez acomodado con seguridad en su cama, Voldemort se acurrucó frente a Harry, con los ojos escarlatas brillando. Ellos ahora eran capaces de discutir lo que habían escuchado acerca de la poción que Snape había usado.

: Por lo que sé, la intención de la poción era transformar a una persona a un estado debilitado pasado. Los resultados de ello podrían varían mucho, dependiendo de la persona, ya que hay todo tipo de debilidades a las que una persona podría ser sometida.:

Harry lo consideró, sopesándolo contra sus propias suposiciones de lo que él había escuchado de Dumbledore. : Creo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿la mayoría de la gente acaso simplemente no volvería a su infancia? Eso parece como el estado más débil posible .:

Voldemort asintió con su pequeña cabeza. : Tal vez, pero como he dicho, que dependería de la persona. Tengo que admitirlo, Severus Snape es un maestro, ha creado una brillante poción. La poción que me dio es de gran alcance, ya que es _inespecífica._ Algo así sería muy difícil de preparar, y mucho más inventar, si eso es lo que Snape ha hecho. Se necesitaría más que un poco de magia aspirada de sí, quiero decir.:

: ¿Cómo es eso de 'inespecífica'?:

: Piensa en ello; tu observación de la infancia siendo el estado más débil de una persona es precisa, pero ¿Qué dices que una persona que pasó por un período de depresión? En ese caso, es _emocionalmente_ débil, y podría, de hecho, cumplir con los términos de la poción. O, tal vez una persona quedó temporalmente ciega, o maldecida. Sospecho que la poción de Snape podría llevar a una persona de nuevo a cualquiera de esos estados. Me imagino que podría incluso ser capaz de matar, si habría una persona que hubiese muerto, pero fue devuelta a la vida antes de que su alma tuviese la oportunidad de escapar totalmente. Sea como sea, tiene que ser un estado de indefensión casi total, esa es mi conclusión .:

Harry estaba empezando a envolver su mente en torno al concepto. : Así que, para mí mi estado de debilidad podría no ser como un bebé, pero sí como quedo cuando los Dementores están a mí alrededor, o cuando aquel cabrón particular me posee .:

Voldemort tuvo la audacia de reírse. Harry echaba fuego por los ojos.

: Pero de ti, Snape y Dumbledore creían que volverías de nuevo a ... el cuerpo que tenías cuando Colagusano te arrojó en el caldero la noche de la Tercera Prueba, o en aquella forma de espíritu. ¿Por qué te convertiste en una serpiente, entonces?:

: La explicación, es simplemente mi estado más débil. Incluso yo no habría esperado este resultado, pero ahora que me contemplo, tiene sentido. Mientras estaba en forma de espíritu, no estaba completamente indefenso dado que yo podía poseer otros magos, y aun de forma temporal, tuve la oportunidad de acceder a mi magia. En ambos estados tenía que depender de mis seguidores, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Así que a su vez, la poción sacó la parte de la serpiente de mí mismo que Dumbledore no había contabilizado. Sospecho que mi magia trató de protegerme, pero debido a que la poción no es un arte de magia inerte -como ya he dicho, más probable es que fuese requerido mientras era preparada- mi magia reaccionó mal y por lo tanto dio a la poción volátil el poder de darme una forma verdaderamente debilitada. Como estoy ahora, estoy en mi mayor debilidad. Después de todo, tengo que confiar en _ti,_ no de mí, pero sí en mi enemigo. Sos el único que me puede entender, y sólo tú puedes ser capaz de ayudarme.:

Harry estaba asombrado. : Eso es... eso es algo,: respondió poco elegantemente.

: Sí,: siseó Voldemort. : Esa poción es de hecho una pieza importante de magia y destreza.:

Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante unos momentos. : Mencionaron una poción contraparte,: Harry lo rompió al final.

: Lo hicieron,: Voldemort acordó, : pero no estoy seguro de si hablaban de ella teóricamente o si realmente hay una. Estoy seguro de que Snape tenía una bodega de almacenamiento oculta bajo su techo. Muchos Maestros de Pociones lo hacen. Había una corriente de aire allí que no encajaba con el resto de la habitación. En todo caso, él la guardaría allí .:

Harry suspiró. : Hicimos un error esta noche al olvidarnos de las barreras y... oh, por favor, no me mires así, incluso los Señores Oscuros pueden equivocarse. De todos modos, vamos a tener que aguardar antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Las vacaciones de Navidad serán en dos semanas, y para entonces el hechizo de vinculación que Dumbledore puso sobre nosotros se habrá disuelto. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo entonces, ya que me volveré a alojar en el castillo.:

_'Sí,'_ Harry pensó con tristeza. "_No hay manera de que vaya a lo de los Weasley para las vacaciones este año... no si estoy con Voldemort_. '

Voldemort se quejó, pero tuvo que aceptar. De repente, él ladeó la cabeza de una manera extraña y enfocó sus ojos escarlata en los de Harry.

: ¿Sabías que se está muriendo?:

Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido. : ¿Quién?:

: Dumbledore,: dijo la serpiente con naturalidad : El ennegrecimiento de su mano es el resultado de oscura maldición. Parece que el director se ha entrometido en cosas que no debería.: el oscuro tono de Voldemort daba entender que él sabía más de ello, y estaba muy enojado por algo, pero Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para molestarse en preguntar.

"¿Se está muriendo?" Harry susurró. "No te creo."

"Entonces eres un tonto."

La peor parte era, que era algo en lo que Harry podía _creer._

Harry negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. ¡Dumbledore no! El hombre, mientras que externamente parecía marchito, a Harry le parecía eterno, una constante que siempre estaría allí. Ese viejo aparentemente sabio que, Harry finalmente había llegado a comprender, podía estar tan cegado como Voldemort acerca de cómo funcionaba el mundo. El hombre había cometido errores, pero él podía; eso conllevaba el hecho de ser humano.

¿Pero ahora él se estaba muriendo?

Esto sería el fin de una era. Dumbledore había sido el ícono de la Luz desde hacía décadas, desde su derrota de Grindelwald. Si Dumbledore moría, ¿dónde los dejaría? El pánico comenzó a surgir en la garganta de Harry.

Pero luego se enfocó en Voldemort una vez más y se obligó a calmarse. Tenía que mirar las cosas de manera racional, para auparse lejos de la reacción inmediata y de pensar, porque ahora había un cuadro más grande que había estado ausente todo el tiempo... la pieza faltante del rompecabezas que no sabía que había dejado estúpidamente de lado hasta ahora que fue recuperada y puesta en su lugar que le correspondía.

Dumbledore había estado tratando de decirle algo, para enseñarle a Harry algo sobre Voldemort. Lo había sabido desde que el director le había llevado a su despacho para mirar viejos recuerdos sobre el enemigo que se sentaba en la cama de Harry. Él estaba tratando de impartir a Harry algún tipo de conocimiento antes de morir. ¿Pero qué? ¿Y _por qué_ lo estaba haciendo de esta manera extraña, vueltera? Harry actuaba para averiguar las cosas por sí mismo, pero a veces era más fácil tener a alguien que las averiguara para él, especialmente si el tiempo era esencial.

Fuera lo que fuese, Dumbledore le dejaba encontrarlo por su cuenta, y Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba destinado a antes o después de la muerte de Dumbledore. En cualquier caso, el plan de Snape y de Dumbledore de debilitar a Voldemort estaba empezando a tener más sentido. Mientras que el tiempo de Dumbledore se estaba acabando, al parecer estaba tratando de garantizar que el de Harry corriera un poco más. Harry no entendía las cosas todavía, pero sabía que Dumbledore retenía deliberadamente la información de él. Era sólo la forma en que el viejo trabajaba. Esto irritó a Harry, pero al final había decidido que mientras él entendía esto, dejaría al Director jugar con sus reglas... por ahora.

Voldemort se estaba impacientando con su silencio. : No te vas a poner a llorar sobre mi hombro, ¿verdad Potter?:

Harry se preguntó acerca de la grosería, pero entonces recordó que ese era el Señor Oscuro, que ser un hijo de puta era tan sólo su naturaleza y que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Dumbledore moría. Aún en un ligero estado de shock, Harry negó.

: No, no te preocupes, no me gustaría causarte ningún dolor emocional a cambio .:

: Ahórramelo, Potter. Y bien, porque yo no quiero tener que hacer frente a su lloriqueo durante el próximo sabe Merlín cuánto tiempo.:

: Oh, no te preocupes,: Harry le dijo con acuosa alegría, dejando a un lado todos los pensamientos sobre Dumbledore. : Las semanas pasarán volando, sobre todo ¡cuando uno se divierte conmigo!:

Voldemort siseó, dejando escapar un gemido. : ¡Semanas! Mis mortífagos van a hacer que los maten, yo lo sé, mientras permaneces dentro de mi alcance y no puedo tocarte .:

: Mira el lado positivo, : dijo Harry. : Vas a tener un montón de tiempo para reconstruir tus tropas de respaldo mientras termino la escuela .:

: Vete a dormir, mocoso .:

: Sí, _amo.:_

* * *

**Ok, eso fue el capítulo 3! Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora la trama podrá avanzar un poco. Estoy un poco preocupado por las reacciones a que es Snape y Dumbledore pero futuros capítulos se espera hacerlo bien.**

**Hasta la próxima semana (me gusta mucho el capítulo 4 ...)**

**N/T: Próxima actualización: lunes 10 de noviembre!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Resumen **Al ser convertido en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating**: M por el lenguaje y el eventual slash

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**N/A:** Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews/favoriteado/siguen esta historia. He decidido subir la calificación hasta M por el la eventual slash, pero esto no ocurrirá por un tiempo y voy a poner todo tipo de advertencias en los capítulos con una calificación M.

**N/T**:mooniemouse27: Sí, Harry y Voldy tendrán que ser un equipo y quienquiera que esté cerca de Harry termina involucrado en aventuras Gryffindor, hasta un Dark Lord.

Mani, lisicarmela, me alegro que les gustara.

Sakura-Selene: falta todavía para la Navidad… y cuando Dumbledore sospecha algo jamás jamás lo impide, sólo observa (wei wu wei) hasta que se concrete y dice "Sí, porque yo tenía una teoría…" Así cualquiera… Claro que cuando tiene una teoría, arma las piezas para que la gente caiga al final… (Esto es una divagación. No está relacionada con el fic).

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Harry estaba en el Gran Salón desayunando cuando Hermione lo sorprendió murmurando rabiosamente algo entre dientes, con la nariz enterrada en el diario El Profeta.

"¿Qué anda mal, Hermione?"

La niña tiró el periódico sobre la mesa con enojo, tapando su plato y el de Ron en el proceso. Ron frunció el ceño y sacó su plato, arrimándolo a su pechera de manera protectora y tomando otro bocado de crepé. Harry alzó una ceja y sonrió.

"Es Tú-Sabes-Quién, Harry. Él ha estado demasiado tranquilo últimamente. Él está planeando algo, lo sé," dijo con convicción.

Harry se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza. Voldemort murmuró: : Y me llaman paranoico...: la tos de Harry fue en aumento mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de aclararse la garganta y sofocar la risa.

Hermione continuó, ajena a la reacción de Harry. "Ha habido todos estos robos y asaltos, hombres lobo al acecho y discordia y anarquía durante los últimos meses, ¿y ahora de repente nada? No puedes decirme que no es sospechoso. No ha habido ni un pío ni indicios de actividad Mortífaga desde que tres de ellos fueron capturados la semana pasada ".

Ya con la tos bajo control y una cuidadora, pose circunspecta, Harry preguntó: "¿La semana pasada? Ah, te refieres a la pelea de pub."

Hermione le lanzó una _mirada._ "Ellos estaban tratando de secuestrar a esa bruja mestiza que consiguió derribar a uno de los hombres. Todo el mundo está diciendo que hay que estar en alerta máxima," ella le dijo con gravedad. "Me pregunto qué piensa Dumbledore."

"Sí, me pregunto..." Harry murmuró. Fue mientras tenía la mitad de una cucharada de avena en la boca que un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¡Hey, espera un minuto!" exclamó con la boca llena, la mano sosteniendo la cuchara todavía congelada en el aire. Tras la ingestión de un último bocado de sustento, recogió sus cosas y le dijo a sus amigos que los vería un poco después, haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas atónitas, y él a toda prisa se alejó de su asiento sin una palabra de explicación, ya sea por su arrebato o su salida repentina. Salió de manera casual del Gran Salón, y ya fuera tomó velocidad; Harry se dirigió en la dirección de su primera clase, pero se detuvo en un aula vacía que encontró en el camino. Colocó a Voldemort en un escritorio y puso barreras de privacidad antes de la colocar las manos en las caderas.

: Pensé que habías dicho que tus _camaradas _sabrían cómo continuar marcando su caos y disidencia, incluso sin ti.:

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : Y lo hicieron, ya oíste a la sangresucia; ellos, los mismos imbéciles fueron capturados .:

: Entonces, ¿se trataba de una _pelea_ de _pub..._ ese es tu plan de respaldo? Vamos, ¿realmente esperas que me lo crea? :

Hinchando el cobracapelo y formando un S con su figura, gestionando aparecer petulante incluso en su forma actual, Voldemort dijo, : Te dije que ellos sabrían qué hacer si perdiera mi cuerpo otra vez. No tienen ninguna prueba de que eso haya pasado. ¿Qué, qué te parecería si de pronto comenzarían a llamar sus propios aquelarres y ataques después de sólo una semana de mi ausencia? Cuán insultante .:

Harry frunció el ceño. : Me engañaste acerca de que todo cambiaría si siquiera pensaran que te habías marchado .:

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con alegría maliciosa. : No, _Tú_ hiciste demasiadas suposiciones. La guerra vendrá con el tiempo, pero después de un tiempo suficiente para que mis seguidores lleguen a la conclusión de _por qué_ estoy ausente. Podría tomar meses, si Dumbledore se mantiene en silencio sobre sus sospechas de mi destierro .:

Acomodando una silla vacía, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, cruzando los brazos malhumorado. : Sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, : refunfuñó, no estando seguro de si él debería estar enojado con Voldemort o consigo mismo por caer en una manipulación ahora obvia, no importa lo que dijese Voldemort al respecto. Él suspiró, decidiendo que en realidad no importaba, supuso, ya que había otras razones válidas para lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sólo había una cosa que hacer ahora en este caso: molestar al Señor Oscuro en venganza.

: Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Está el malvado Lord Voldemort planeando un nuevo esquema de depravación? O tal vez él se ha rendido a... ¿alguna idea en cuanto a lo que aquello podría ser? :

Voldemort se mofó, chasqueando la lengua con enojo. : No me gustan sus mejillas, Potter .:

Harry sonrió antes de reírse. : Una pelea en un pub... de verdad, ¿no debe de saber su gente que no hay que golpear a las novias de los Aurores? :

Voldemort permaneció enrollado y apretado en su mal humor, casi pareciendo estar contemplando algo que preferiría no ver. : Te necesito... : Voldemort le enseñó los colmillos con cierta frustración desconocida. : Te necesito, Potter, para hacerme un... un _favor_, : al final lo dijo, entre dientes con amargura, sin duda acostumbrado a tener que _pedir las cosas en lugar de simplemente ordenárselas a todos aquellos a su alrededor._

La frente de Harry se arrugó con asombro ante la petición. : ¿Qué? Y antes de que preguntes, yo no voy a echarme un _Crucio_ a mí mismo .:

La serpiente levantó la cabeza, ignorando por completo su comunicado. : Necesito que le envíes una carta a Lucius Malfoy .:

El primer pensamiento de Harry, por supuesto, era algo a lo largo en la líneas de, _no en su vida, Voldemort._ Pero, él decidió seguir la solicitud, por el momento, y ver cuáles eran las intenciones de Voldemort.

Resoplando, Harry preguntó:: ¿Qué debería decirle? Creo que ya lo sé, "Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, he decidido que todas las túnicas Mortífagas ahora deben ser de rosadas." ¿Estoy cerca? ¿Pegué en el palo? :

: ¡Potter! : advirtió Voldemort. : Te diré qué escribir. Puedes enviar una lechuza esta noche .:

El rostro de Harry se volvió firme cuando él entrecerró los ojos en sospecha. : ¿Para qué necesitas enviar una carta a Lucius Malfoy?: preguntó acaloradamente. No había manera de que retransmitiera las órdenes de Voldemort.

: ¿Por qué crees? Mis seguidores están en bajo perfil ahora, y me gustaría que sigan así y no tener una repetición del... incidente… :

: Lucha de Pub .:

: …de la semana pasada, : Voldemort terminó, haciendo caso omiso de la corrección de Harry. : Malfoy es el más capaz para hacer correr la voz. Ellos _no_ tienen que hacer nada sin mi permiso .:

Bueno, eso fue sin duda interesante.

: Espera... ¿lo que quieres es que envíe a los mortífagos una carta diciéndoles que no se les permite hacer ninguna, eh, cosa de Mortífagos? :

: Este _era_ uno de los términos de nuestro acuerdo, ¿o no? Si has cambiado de idea yo estaría feliz de ordenarles… :

: No, no, : Harry interrumpió apresuradamente. Sabía que los términos no estaban realmente activos, sin embargo, ya que no había cumplido con su parte del trato, y sospechaba que Voldemort lo sabía también, pero sólo lo estaba utilizando como un argumento para convencer a Harry de escribir su estúpida carta. Era evidente que no se fiaba de que sus seguidores no hicieran nada estúpido.

: Muy bien, voy a escribir su carta, : dijo Harry con un largo, interminable suspiro, aunque en realidad el que el Señor Oscuro ordenara a los mortífagos a sentar cabeza estaba perfectamente bien para él. Él sacó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta de su mochila. : ¿Por lo tanto, los mortífagos realmente no saben que estás perdido? Bien, : Harry hizo un gesto con las manos,: Supongo que ellos te convocan, y tú no los llamas a ellos. Así que, por lo que ellos entienden, si no te comunicás con ellos, podrías estar tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo .:

: Soy un _Señor Oscuro._ Nosotros no _tomamos_ "vacaciones" .:

"Sí, bueno tal vez ese es el origen de tu _problema ..."_ murmuró Harry, asegurándose de que estaba fuera del rango de mordiscos de Voldemort. : Eso sólo parece una desventaja. Tiene que haber alguien que sabría que estás perdido, ¿no? :

Voldemort brevemente infló el cobracapelo antes de recostarse de nuevo. : No, por supuesto que no. Ellos pueden sospechar, pero no "saber". Ellos no son mis _amigos _.:

Harry frunció el ceño. : Pero, ¿qué hay de la noche en que perdió su cuerpo? _Todo el mundo _ lo supo entonces .:

Resoplando ante la mención de su "muerte", Voldemort le contó a Harry, : Eso es porque tu gente tuvo que gritarlo desde los tejados .: La serpiente dejó caer las mandíbulas. : Tengo que admitir que hubo un cambio significativo en la Marca Tenebrosa, ya que están todas conectadas a mi magia. Esa noche fue el heraldo de un período de tiempo durante el cual mi magia se desconectó de las Marcas. Actualmente, mi magia ha sido atada, pero no desconectada .:

Harry sintió un momentáneo precedente de pánico, pero trató de aparentar calma. : Um, ¿cómo funciona la Marca Tenebrosa? Por ejemplo ,: Harry hizo un gesto vago con una de sus manos en el aire,: ¿podría uno de los mortífagos usar la Marca para encontrarte? :

Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que las serpientes no podían sonreír... pero él juró que ésta podía. El muy cabrón sabía a lo que quería llegar, por supuesto.

: ¿Por qué debo decirte? Puedes estar dispuesto a compartir tus secretos, pero yo no soy tan crédulo .:

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry recogió el pergamino y la pluma para volverlos a poner en su mochila. : Como quieras, yo sólo voy a dejar de encontrar una manera de escribir esa carta... :

: Potter, eres un ingrato, : Voldemort escupió. Él era realmente demasiado fácil, Harry pensó alegremente para sí mismo. Voldemort levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de la mesa y fijó sus relucientes ojos escarlatas en los verdes brillantes de Harry. Era extraño, pero Harry juró que no estaba la misma malicia de hacía un instante en los ojos de la serpiente, ya que era su respuesta a su insulto mordaz. Tal vez el Señor Oscuro... aprobaba los métodos casi Slytherin de Harry?

: No, no me pueden localizar a través de sus marcas. ¿Por qué iba yo a dejar que alguno de ellos tuviera un medio para encontrarme a mí no importa dónde estuviese? Si tienen algo que decirme, pueden _solicitarlo, pero yo estoy de ninguna manera obligado a sufrir su presencia si yo no lo deseo. _Ellos tan sólo pueden venir a mí si yo los convoco .:

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Bueno. Por lo menos los mortífagos no tenían forma de saber que Voldemort estaba actualmente en Hogwarts... es decir, no si Voldemort les mentía.

: Entonces, ¿qué pasa si te lastimas o algo y no puedes ponerte en contacto con ellos, de hecho, _ahora_ es un ejemplo perfecto? ¿No sería mejor ser si tuvieran una manera de encontrarte? :

: Voy a preguntar de nuevo, Potter: ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? :

Harry parpadeó. : Uh, duh, porque si necesitabas ayuda entonces podrían encontrarlo para ayudarle .: ¿No había Voldemort aprendido la lección en todo el tiempo pasado como una sombra sin cuerpo? Bueno, obviamente no lo había hecho porque el hombre había llegado a Harry, su _enemigo_ destinado, en busca de ayuda. Pudo haber hecho que sus mortífagos secuestraran a Harry o algo para usarlo como un traductor y luego matarlo una vez que no lo necesitara más. Honestamente, Harry se estaba cuestionando constantemente el estatus de genio del hombre. Por supuesto, la estupidez era a menudo un efecto secundario de la locura, y Harry no tenía dudas acerca de esa agradable característica de Voldemort.

: Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo, Potter, : Voldemort rompió el silencio. En ese instante, Harry casi sintió lástima por el Señor Oscuro.

Con un bufido de incredulidad, Harry, en un momento de epifanía, dijo: Cierto. No, ya lo tengo; no se puede confiar en que ninguno de ellos no te apuñalara por la espalda. Supongo que no te puedo culpar, dado el tipo de personas con las que pasas el rato .:

Parecía que Harry lo hubiese golpeado en la nariz. : Mejor _ellos_ que los _aquellos_ a los que _tú_ te asocias ,: Voldemort hervía.

Harry levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo. : ¿Esa es la mejor réplica que tienes? ¡De todos modos! : Harry interrumpió lo que Voldemort podría replicarle y enderezando el pergamino, cogió la pluma del escritorio frente a él. : ¿Qué te gustaría que yo escribiera? :

HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV

Harry tuvo que reescribir la carta unas dos veces más después de tratar de insertar algunas de sus propias opiniones acerca de algunos Mortífagos en la primera carta, y se vio obligado a reescribir la segunda después de poner varias caricaturas de rostros enojosos y firmarla como _Tommy _Voldemorty El Verrugoso. A Voldemort, para decir poco, no le hizo gracia. Harry estaba empezando a pensar que una vez terminado séptimo año, él debería probablemente sólo matarse a sí mismo en lugar de dejar que Voldemort lo haga, ya que, mientras que encontró que irritar a Voldie era algo muy divertido (sí, lo suficientemente bueno para tener esa mayúscula), a la pasada consiguió preocuparlo un poco por su muerte prometida. Incluso Voldemort había considerado hacerlo inmortal para resignar el asesinarlo en a favor de torturarlo el resto de la eternidad. Después de ello Harry tuvo (probablemente muy estúpidamente) que responderle que él estaba halagado de que Voldemort quisiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Una vez que el (tercer) carta fue terminada, Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un problema: a menos que la conexión entre ellos significara que la manuscrita también era compartida, sería obvio para cualquiera que estuviese familiarizado con el estilo de escritura del Señor Oscuro que él no había escrito esta carta en particular. Harry se lo dijo a Voldemort.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Voldemort simplemente se volteó y mordió su propia cola, extrayendo una sangre tan roja como sus ojos.

: ¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo? : chilló Harry alarmado. ¿A Voldemort finalmente se le había chiflado un tornillo? No, espera, eso ya había ocurrido hace mucho...

: Dame la carta, : Voldemort exigió. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry se la tendió a la serpiente, que se limpió rápidamente dejando un rastro carmesí de sangre en la parte inferior de la página.

: Ahora lánzale un _Morsmordre_ al pergamino .:

Harry palideció. : ¿Acaso puedo _hacer esa cosa_ aquí? : Miró a su alrededor con cautela.

Voldemort le dio un largo y sufrido, suspiro sibilante. : Dilo en pársel .: Después de un momento, añadió por si las moscas, : Idiota .:

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero sin embargo hizo lo que le dijo. Una vez hechizado, Harry vio como la sangre de Voldemort se esparcía en todo el pergamino, se fundía con las palabras entintadas que Harry había escrito y metamorfeaba la escritura manual en una con líneas nítidas y curvas elegantes. La tinta de color negro ahora tenía el color carmesí de la sangre, y en la parte inferior del pergamino apareció la Marca Tenebrosa, con la serpiente envolviéndose alrededor del cráneo y las fauces abiertas en un silbido silencioso.

: ¿Eh? Se te parece, : Harry comentó.

Esa misma tarde, después de que finalizaron las clases, Harry y Voldemort se dirigieron a la lechucería. Voldemort, dictándole a Harry, le había escrito a Lucius que difundiera sus palabras acerca de la abstención de todas las actividades "no autorizadas", mientras que él (Lord Voldemort) estaba ausente en una importante empresa. Que en ningún caso ellos se arriesgaran a quedar atrapados por el Ministerio en las redadas y otras cosas que no recibieron la orden de llevar a cabo, sin hacer preguntas. Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer ahora era enviar la carta con una lechuza.

Arrugando la nariz, Harry podía decir por el olor mohoso y rancio que él se acercaba al lechucería. Ociosamente se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que un estudiante tuvo que limpiarlo como detención, y supuso que había sido hace bastante tiempo. Arriba, en la torre, los arrullos y gritos silenciosos de los búhos saludaron sus oídos, y tan pronto como él entró en la habitación una figura blanca como la nieve llegó volando hacia él y se posó en el brazo ofrecido.

"Hola, Hedwig. ¿Cómo estás mi dulce chica?" Harry sacó un puñado de golosinas para lechuzas, siempre dispuesto a malcriar a su primer y más leal amiga. Él no iba a usarla para enviar esta carta, ya que no quería que ella corriera riesgos en su seguridad y además era muy identificable como suya.

Hedwig tomó las golosinas que se le ofrecían, antes de girar los luminosos ojos hacia el otro compañero de Harry. Ella ululó con leve curiosidad.

"Hedwig, este es Voldemort. Lo sé, lo sé, debes de pensar que estoy absolutamente loco en estos momentos. Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien, y yo sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿cierto chica?" Harry sonrió con cariño cuando Hedwig le mordisqueó el dedo cariñosamente.

: ¿Hablando con los pájaros ahora, Potter? :

"Hablando con los pájaros ahora, Potter?"

Harry tuvo que luchar contra la risa que burbujeaba en su pecho al ver la deliciosa expresión de Voldemort cuando resonó el eco de sus palabras y se dio la vuelta para saludar a la figura altiva de Draco Malfoy.

"Hola, Malfoy." Para Voldemort, Harry dijo, : Presta atención, esto es lo que pasa cuando los sangre pura se cruzan demasiado .: Harry despojó a Hedwig de su brazo y la ubicó en la seguridad de una percha encima de su cabeza.

Malfoy había estrechado la vista ante el siseo sibilante de Harry. "¿Qué le estás diciendo a esa fea serpiente de todos modos?" Voldemort no estaba satisfecho con esta declaración y silbó. Malfoy, no siendo tan inteligente, continuó hablando. "Un montón de mentiras, probablemente. Esa serpiente debe estar mentalmente trastornada para asociarse _contigo _de todas las personas .:

Voldemort se levantó de los hombros de Harry y le enseñó los colmillos. : No me gusta este chico; él es grosero .:

Harry sonrió cuando Draco dio un paso atrás. "Él dice que no le gustas. Creo que es porque lo llamaste feo." ¡Si solamente Draco supiera!

Si Draco se sorprendió de que un animal pudiera ser capaz de entenderlo, lo escondió bien. "Ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de hacer eso, Potter," dijo Malfoy en su agudo tono arrogante. "Sólo los Slytherins son dignos de ser hablantes de pársel."

"¿Qué, te refieres a Lord Voldemort?" Harry vio satisfactoriamente como Draco se estremecía. "¿O tal vez estés celoso de que un 'Gryffindor sin valor' cuya madre era una hija de muggles puede hacer algo de lo que eres incapaz?"

"Cuida tu lengua, Potter," el chico rubio le espetó. Harry tuvo que admitirlo, Draco hizo todo lo posible para atraparlo por sorpresa cuando, rápido como un rayo, sacó su varita y lanzó una leve aunque dolorosa maldición cortante en dirección de Harry. Harry se echó hacia atrás, con la espalda deslizándose por el mugriento suelo de la lechucería. Voldemort se había soltado de los hombros de Harry y había aterrizado a unos pasos de distancia, silbando con locura. Harry hizo una mueca y se puso a sí mismo en posición vertical, apoyando su peso sobre un brazo.

"Finalmente veo que encontraste tu lugar, Potter: en el lodo."

Ahora, Harry estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y a conseguir una bofetada ocasional, pero aún tenía su orgullo, y en ese momento se dijo que Draco Malfoy había ido demasiado lejos. Se puso de pie.

"¡Fuera, Malfoy!," Harry escupió. "Estoy harto de tus prejuicios para débiles mentales y tendenciosos". Los ojos de Harry reflejaban la luz del invierno y mostraban el color esmeralda brillante del _Avada Kedavra_. Desde arriba, un destello blanco descendió inesperadamente sobre el heredero Malfoy. Draco trató de evitar el ataque de Hedwig, pero ella seguía descendiendo y picoteándolo y no conseguía llegar fuera de su alcance.

"Hedwig, ya está bien," Harry le espetó, porque no quería que ella fuera lastimada por el indignado rubio. Ululando en un tono de suficiencia, la lechuza voló hasta una percha arriba de las altas y fijó sus grandes ojos almibarados en Malfoy. El muchacho estaba recorriendo con su mano los arañazos de la mejilla derecha, en donde Hedwig había logrado atraparlo con sus garras. Desde algún lugar junto a él, Harry oyó a un Voldemort burlón acerca de cuán patético era Draco por dejar que un ave lo superara.

: Tal vez usted debería considerar la sustitución de algunos de sus Mortífagos por búhos y lechuzas. Puede ser que sean más eficaces .:

: Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes razón, Potter, si esta es la nueva generación ,: Voldemort concluyó secamente, haciendo que Harry soltase una risita cuando se volvió de nuevo a Malfoy, que estaba observando el intercambio con una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes con los malditos animales, Potter? Ese pájaro es una amenaza para la sociedad."

"¡No tocarás a Hedwig!" Harry sentenció entre dientes, recordando el entero fiasco de Buckbeak.

"Yo puedo jodidamente bien hacer lo que me plazca, si esto va a ayudar a la sociedad a purificarse de animales peligrosos. Empezando con éste." Apuntó su varita a la forma pálida de Voldemort. _"¡Diffindo!"_

"¡No!"

Harry simplemente reaccionó, una única idea cruzó su mente: _¿Yo realmente voy a saltar delante de un hechizo destinado a Lord Voldemort?_ _Sip, aparentemente yo soy ESE que tiene el cerebro de un guijarro pardo..._

Voldemort se había agachado en clara alarma, pero él no tendría suficiente tiempo para salir del alcance del hechizo sin acarrearle graves daños a su pequeño cuerpo. Buceó hasta atajar la parte superior de la serpiente, un hechizo en pársel ya en sus labios antes de que cayera al suelo, Harry echó instintivamente un escudo protector alrededor de ellos. Él ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar. ¡Pero lo hizo!, y lo lanzó con éxito sin usar una varita, el escudo brilló con un blanco reluciente cuando lo golpeó el hechizo de Malfoy, disipándolo al instante. Volviendo la cara hacia el lanzador, Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina. El muchacho en cambio lo miró más que un poco asombrado.

"Có-¿cómo hiciste eso?"

"Creo que te dije que se fueras, Malfoy," Harry respondió con frialdad, sin responder a la pregunta. Se alzó de nuevo, afirmándose. Voldemort se desenrolló debajo de él y se levantó, el cobracapelo estalló en una agresión evidente. Harry parpadeó al mirar a la serpiente y luego de vuelta –por seguridad- a Malfoy. "Mi serpiente está enojada, y si yo fuera tú, me marcharía antes de saber lo verdaderamente peligrosa y mentalmente trastornada que está."

Cuando Draco no hizo ningún movimiento inmediato para dejarlos, aparentemente congelado en su lugar, Harry siseó, enviando al chico volando hasta chocarse con la puerta con la fuerza del pársel. Ahora Draco parecía aún más sorprendido, y él entrecerró la mirada hacia Harry.

"Realmente eres un bicho raro, Potter."

Malfoy, con una última mirada de disgusto para Harry, se fue por donde había venido, aunque su rostro se veía de un enfermizo tono de pálido.

Por si fuera poco, sabiendo cómo tratar a un matón, Harry susurró algunas palabras más en pársel, y sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando Draco gritó cuando sus ropas se desvanecieron, dejándolo sólo en unos encantadores boxers de color rosa, y su pelo se volvió una excelente combinación de rojo y oro. Debido a la magia de pársel, el niño tendría que tomarse un largo rato tratando de lograr un _Finite_ para el encanto capilar.

"Huh, me encanta la magia," Harry murmuró. Y entonces él gimió, pensando, _realmente espero Malfoy vaya a mantener la boca cerrada acerca de esto._ Harry estaba bastante seguro de que lo haría, dado como Harry había humillado efectivamente al muchacho. El problema vendría si, ¿le diría el heredero Malfoy a su padre? Después de todo, ellos conocían a sólo otra persona que podía hacer magia usando la lengua de las serpientes.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo sentado, viendo carta olvidada de Draco en el suelo ante él. Recogiéndola, rompió el sello y leyó el saludo_ Para mamá_. Harry miró hacia el fondo, la firma, _de parte de su pequeño Dragón_ Suspirando en lo que podría haber sido repugnancia o lástima, él arrojó la carta a un lado antes de tirar las rodillas hacia arriba y envolviéndolas con sus brazos, con los ojos vidriosos, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces... acababa de salvar a Voldemort de una muerte más bien decepcionante y humillante. Maravilloso. Volviéndolo humano era una cosa, pero protegiendo al mismo hombre al que estaba supuestamente destinado a matar parecía un poco demasiado, ¿o alguien creería otra cosa? 'Honestamente,' Harry pensó mientras negaba, _"probablemente realmente debería haber dejado que ese hechizo lo golpeara_." Pero ese pensamiento no se sentía bien, por las mismas razones por las que tenía a Voldemort con él en el primer lugar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y miró a la serpiente que daba más problemas de lo que valía.

Harry, de rodillas, inspeccionó la forma naturalmente pálida de Voldemort, que respiraba con dificultad y realmente temblaba ligeramente por la adrenalina, su pequeño cuerpo, probablemente en estado de shock. Cercanía a la muerte le hacía esto a una persona-eh, _serpiente_-, Harry lo sabía. Pasó una mano por sus escamas en un intento de calmarlo.

: Hey, ¿vas a estar bien? : preguntó. Voldemort, sacudido, todavía se las arregló para desplegar su cobracapelo en un gesto de indignación.

: Por supuesto voy a estar 'bien', :, espetó. Por lo tanto Harry, con infinito cuidado, recogió al Señor Oscuro del suelo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Ahí dijo Voldemort, : Lucius Malfoy será esterilizado en un próximo momento oportuno .: Harry se echó a reír.

: Ahora _eso_ es algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Debo añadirlo en la carta? :

: No, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa .: Harry se rió entre dientes. Voldemort permaneció inmóvil por un momento, y luego, : Hay-hace frío aquí, Potter, no te tardes en tu negocio .: el Señor Oscuro lo dijo como si estuviera siendo sometido a un servicio de habitación horrible, pero Harry lo conocía mejor. Él le echó un encanto de calefacción.

Debido a la forma probada en que la admisión se tornaría en mal humor por parte de Voldemort, Harry seleccionó una lechuza llana y parda de entre los búhos de la escuela y ató la carta a su pata, para enviarla a Lucius Malfoy. Una vez hecho esto, salió de la lechucería y regresó con una caminata a la Torre Oeste.

: Estoy cubierto de porquería de pájaro, : Harry observó, tirando de la manga de su túnica. : Estás bastante sucio también. ¿Te apetece una ducha? :

: No contigo .:

: Ah, yo no estaba realmente planeando eso .: Por alguna razón, Harry se sonrojó.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Harry tiró su ropa exterior sucia en el conducto de la lavandería, a sabiendas de los elfos domésticos se harían cargo de ella. Por suerte no se había cruzado a mucha gente en el camino de vuelta, y ninguno de ellos se molestó lo suficiente como para preguntarle por qué parecía que había rodado por el suelo de la lechucería. Por supuesto, su respuesta habría sido: _"Porque, de hecho, eso fue lo que hice,"_ pero Harry sospechaba que eso lo habría marcado como que estaba más loco de lo que ya pensaba la gente.

'Gracias a Dios que nadie preguntó,' pensó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

Desde su baúl, Harry tomó sus artículos de tocador de la ducha antes de que él y Voldemort se dirigieran al baño. Él puso sus cosas en un puesto vacío y luego se acercó a la de al lado, para encenderlo.

: Voy a fregarte y después podrás enjuagarte por ti solo. Voy a dejar una toalla en la esquina, así puedes ponerte en ella y secarte un poco, mientras que la ducha aún está andando. Creo que el vapor te hará algún bien, ya que tu cuerpo ha tenido un poco de shock hoy .:

: Que bien pensado de tu parte,: fue la sarcástica respuesta.

: Sí, sí, de nada, : Harry gruñó, dejando sin decirle ingrato y lo enrolló alrededor de su brazo antes de tenderlo debajo del agua caliente de la ducha. Voldemort actuó de manera muy curiosa, levantando la cabeza y colocándola justo en el aerosol, aparentemente para disfrutar del agua caliente corriendo por sus escamas. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír ante la vista. ¿Quién sabía que el Señor Oscuro podría disfrutar de algo tan simple como una ducha de agua caliente?

Harry tomó un poco de su gel de ducha en la mano libre, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente leve como para no irritar la piel de Voldemort. Dudando mientras se preguntaba acerca de lo extraño de la situación, se puso el gel bajo la ducha y utilizó la mano libre para frotar el jabón en escamas de Voldemort. Él se encargó de limpiar todos los excrementos de las aves que podía ver, frotando suavemente en un punto bajo la barbilla de la serpiente. Voldemort tomó ese tiempo para hablar.

: Nosotros nunca vamos a mencionar esto. Jamás. :

Harry hizo un sonido de asfixia e hizo una mueca.

: Créeme, no diré ni una palabra .:

Después ser fregado a fondo, el Señor Oscuro estaba cubierto de espuma; Harry lo puso en las baldosas para que pudiera enjuagarse. Como había prometido, colocó una toalla en un rincón donde el aerosol de la ducha no golpeaba directamente antes de cerrar la cortina y pasar a ocuparse de su propia ducha. El agua fue programada para apagarse en pocos minutos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de apagarla antes de ir él mismo.

Quitándose el resto de sus sucias ropas, cerró la cortina y se volvió en el agua. Su reacción fue muy similar a la de Voldemort mientras dejaba que el agua, por arte de magia fijada en la temperatura perfecta, rocíe hacia abajo su rostro. Él se echó hacia atrás el flequillo mojado y se puso a fregarse. Al lado de su puesto, oyó cuando la ducha de Voldemort se apagó.

Harry estaba ocupándose de su pelo cuando oyó a alguien entrar al baño y dejar algo en el suelo. Había terminado el enjuagarse cuando oyó el grito.

"Argh, ¡QUÉ EN EL-!" Siguió un fuerte golpe. Harry abrió su cortina y salió, rogando a quien quisiera escucharlo que él no tuviera que enfrentarse a algún tipo de espantoso enemigo desconocido.

"Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Un rostro pálido, un desnudo Ron yacía en el suelo, con una toalla cubriendo precariamente su regazo. Los elementos de su bolsa de aseo con los que presumiblemente había tropezado estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, y él estaba señalando el cubículo al lado del de Harry con un dedo tembloroso.

"¡Hay-hay una serpiente en allí!"

Harry lo intentó, él realmente lo hizo, pero no pudo detener la risa que burbujeaba de su pecho. Voldemort tomó ese momento para deslizarse del pesebre y lo miró, se levantó y miró al muchacho caído con lo que sólo podía ser diversión. A ese hijo de puta le encantaba mal cuando la gente se intimidaba, Harry lo sabía. En este caso particular, sin embargo, Harry descubrió que podía disfrutar de ello también y continuó riendo. Voldemort lo miró.

: Potter, por favor cúbrete. Eso es totalmente demasiado de lo que alguna vez deseo ver de mi enemigo. :

Ruborizándose furiosamente, Harry tomó su toalla, refunfuñando,: Entonces ¿por qué no estás mirando para otro lado? : Eso parecía atrapar a Voldemort con la guardia baja y él se retorció violentamente mientras miraba de nuevo al caído Ron. Todavía sonrojado, Harry envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Está bien, Ron, que sólo estaba tomando una ducha. Ya a hecho, como se puede ver."

Ron escupió, incrédulo. "'Él sólo ¿estaba tomando una ducha'? ¿Sos jodidamente serio en esto, Harry?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía disfrutando de la incredulidad del desconcertado Ron. "Él estaba sucio."

Ron, con voz temblorosa, arrastró sus pies. "Yo realmente no puedo creérmelo. Advertile a algún chico la próxima vez que tu serpiente quiera una ducha, ¿quieres?"

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo, recogiendo Voldemort del suelo. "Prometido."

Ron suspiró aliviado. "Bueno. ¿Y, uh, no le digas a Hermione? Ella tendrá un día de campo con esto."

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

"Gracias, colega."

"No es un problema." Harry había reunido sus artículos de tocador y se despidió de Ron, riendo entre dientes mientras se abría camino.

De nuevo vestido, Harry yacía en su cama leyendo un libro de texto para la clase del día siguiente. Él sólo había alimentado Voldemort con unos ratones, una pequeña comida ya que había comido una rata grande sólo unos días antes, y el Señor Oscuro ahora yacía enroscado en su lugar habitual en el edredón.

: Eres estúpido, Potter, : él decidió informar al joven.

Harry ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro. : ¿De verdad? :

Voldemort hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido y se acercó a su manera para arriba al lado de Harry, alzando la cabeza.

: Ese mocoso Malfoy estaba apuntando a matarme y lo detuvo. No habría funcionado, por supuesto ,: dijo con arrogancia, y Harry tuvo que rodar sus ojos,: pero no podía saber eso. Sin embargo, vos saltaste en frente del hechizo poniendo en riesgo tu propia seguridad. Así que sí, eres increíblemente estúpido, Harry Potter. Un estúpido, noble, demasiado-amable-para-su-propio-bien, un Gryffindor tan extraordinario que ni siquiera puede permitir que su peor enemigo muera. Dime, Potter, ¿estabas sólo tratando de salvarme de mi muerte por algún oscuro propósito personal o la gente debería empezar a estar preocupada de la aparentemente capacidad para matarme del Elegido?:

Harry yacía el libro en su regazo. : Tal vez sólo te _estaba_ salvando por ventajas para mí. Pero lo haría de nuevo, para ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy una vez que se dé cuenta de que podría haber matado al Señor Oscuro, sí, sólo por eso valdría la pena. Incluso me atrevería a ayudarte a resucitar sólo para ver cómo lo castigas. :

: ¿En serio? : Voldemort parecía muy interesado en su respuesta. Harry fingió que pensaba en ello.

: Eh, pensándolo bien, vamos a elegir la "soy estúpido" cosa. Pero ahora que has señalado mi error, me esforzaré para corregir este error la próxima vez y dejarte morir. : Harry alzó el libro, fingiendo leer más. Voldemort siseó con indignación.

: Me gustaría _que murieras, Potter .:_

: Y a mí me gustaría que dejaras de insultar a mis amigos, pero ambos sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar. Nosotros simplemente no podemos conseguir lo que queremos, ¿verdad? Aunque, siempre he querido un gatito, y dado que estamos aprendiendo este nuevo hechizo para pasar de animal en animal en Transf- :

: Termina la frase, Potter, y yo voy a entregarte a Bellatrix. Soy _muy_ bueno en la tortura, pero ella tiene que una desquiciada creatividad en ella .:

: Como si fueras a dejar que otro que no seas tú me torturara,: murmuró Harry.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! **

**Próxima actualización: 28 de noviembre.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**Resumen:** Después de ser convertido en una serpiente por Snape y Dumbledore y no puede cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir a la única otra Parselmouth vivir, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con los demás, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro regreso a su forma humana. Obligados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo hacer frente a Harry con Voldemort vive alrededor de su cuello?

**Clasificación:** M por lenguaje despreocupado y eventual **slash**

**Nota de la autora y la traductora:** Una vez más, **gracias **a todos aquellos que han rr/elegido como favorita / alertado esta historia. Estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que esta historia ha estado recibiendo!

Este capítulo es más grave que el anterior, ya que ahora estamos avanzando más en la historia y la trama. Pero bueno, tenemos HP y LV atándose :)

N/T: ¡Lo colgué un día antes para festejar que me había ido bien en un parcial!

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

Harry pronto se dio cuenta después de la primera semana que un Señor Oscuro aburrido era casi peor que uno que le lanzaba Imperdonables. Voldemort había tomado por entretenimiento el insultar a los distintos residentes de Hogwarts y detallar cómo deseaba poder matar a cada estudiante de Hogwarts porque toda su angustia adolescente a su vez había matado sus células cerebrales. El primer día fue divertido, pero el segundo estaba empezando a conseguir una muy molesta conferencia acerca de cómo todos sus amigos iban a morir, y para el final de la semana Harry estaba francamente tan gruñón como Voldemort.

Era un sábado por la noche y Harry estaba sentado perezosamente enfrente de la chimenea de la Sala Común, mientras que un grupo de sus compañeros de Gryffindor jugaba un torneo camorrista de Snap Explosivo. Harry se divertía con las jugadas, pero Voldemort simplemente lo encontró desagradable y decidió expresar sus opiniones. Harry trató de ser paciente, él realmente lo intentó, pero después del cuarto comentario desagradable, el joven mago perdió su temperamento.

: ¡¿Cerrarás tu bocota! :

Voldemort siseó con furia en su arrebato, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Harry le detuvo una vez más.

: No, no digas nada. Esta entera semana no he hecho nada más que escucharte quejándote y ¡lanzando un ataque acerca de cada pequeña cosa que hago! Son de mis _amigos_ las muertes que estás planeando y estoy harto de oír hablar de ellas. Sé que odias estar aquí conmigo de entre todas las personas, pero ¿crees que a mí me gusta más? No, lejos de eso. El asesino de mis padres está durmiendo en MI cama CONMIGO y tengo que llevarlo alrededor de ¡MI _cuello_ todos _los _días! No me importa si me dices cómo yo he de morir, pero cuando empiezas a amenazar a mis amigos a continuación, puedes cabrearte y encontrar una manera de ser humano por tu cuenta .:

Con la cara roja de cólera y los ojos _Avada Kedavra_ relucientes, Harry retiró el pelado y esbelto cuerpo de Voldemort de él sin ninguna suavidad y lo dejó caer en la silla que acababa de abandonar. Mirando hacia arriba, Harry vagamente registró que, como la atención de todos estaba en el juego de cartas, nadie se había dado cuenta ni un poco de la diatriba de Harry. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, Harry honestamente no podía decidirse a atraer la atención, a pesar de que sabía que significaría que estaría recibiendo miradas divertidas por un período indeterminado de tiempo.

Yendo de la Sala Común a la escalera, Harry subió a su dormitorio vacío de a dos pasos por vez y se arrojó sobre la cama, con las cortinas cerradas. Echando humo, él se quedó mirando el techo de piedra, maldiciendo las injusticias de la vida y por qué fue siempre _terminaba teniendo que lamer la parte de debajo de la bota del destino._

Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de un dolor vago que estaba aumentando constantemente desde que había salido de la Sala Común. Se dio cuenta impasible que esto debía de ser el hechizo que Dumbledore lanzara sobre él y Voldemort. Harry se burló de su inutilidad y se preguntó por qué Dumbledore siquiera se había molestado en hacerlo, porque aparte de una sensación de tirón leve y una punzada extraña y uniforme de dolor, podía ignorar el hechizo con facilidad.

Unos momentos más tarde, Harry oyó el sonido de unos pasos que subían las escaleras hasta la habitación.

"¿Ehh, Harry?" La voz de Ron lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la cortina. Suspirando, Harry se incorporó y se apartó a un lado del cortinaje y miró a su amigo.

"¿Sí, Ron?"

El pelirrojo lo miró un poco incómodo, pero Harry no podía decir de inmediato cuál era el problema.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Sí, es tu serpiente."

Harry se burló. "¿Qué está haciendo, lanzando una rabieta y amenazando a los otros estudiantes? Espero que alguien le atine con un libro por la cabeza."

Si Ron pensó que este comentario era extraño cuando se hablaba de una serpiente aparentemente normal, él no dijo nada.

"Ehh, no. En realidad, es como que parece que está bajo algún tipo de maldición de dolor."

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Sí," dijo Ron, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Está retorciéndose en el suelo y haciendo esos extraños sonidos silbantes. Está asustando a los demás."

La cara de Harry palideció cuando de repente entendió. Ese vago, dolor individual que estaba sintiendo era del hechizo vinculante, pero no era _su_ dolor. Era el de _Voldemort,_ que venía a través de ese extraño vínculo que compartían, el hechizo de Dumbledore al parecer no era tan débil e inútil como él _pensaba; _en realidad sólo estaba dirigido hacia Voldemort, y no se trataba de afectar a Harry.

Esto hizo al mago ponderar si quizás Dumbledore sospechaba acerca de Voldemort más de lo qu Harry pensó que él hacía

"¡Maldita sea!" Harry gruñó, saltando y corriendo por la escalera, una vez más tomando dos escalones por vez. Se percató de que a medida que se acercaba a la Sala Común, el dolor individual disminuía pero la ira y un agotamiento abrumador comenzaron a tomar su lugar.

En la planta baja, se encontró con que, a diferencia de hace sólo unos minutos, varios de los estudiantes habían dirigido su atención lejos del torneo y se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando junto a la chimenea. Con un sentido de urgencia, Harry se acercó a la esquina y encontró el cuerpo pálido de Voldemort medio enroscado alrededor de sí mismo, sintiendo peligro.

Harry se sorprendió ante la vista. Los flancos de Voldemort estaban agarrotados, y sus fauces tenían rastros débiles de espuma alrededor de los bordes. Sus ojos rojos eran opacos y se parecían a la sangre vieja de forma inquietante, el color rojo brillante se desvanecía a favor de un marrón rojizo. Harry no creía que estuviera plenamente consciente.

: Te ves horrible, : Harry susurró. Cuán horrible Voldemort debía de sentirse dado que él no respondió. Esta fue una de las veces en las que Harry odiaba ser un Gryffindor, por la culpa que sentía por el sufrimiento de Voldemort. Este fue una vez el _Señor Oscuro,_ asesino de inocentes; con toda probabilidad, se merecía el dolor que él recibió. Pero todo lo que Harry sentía era una extraña maraña de culpa, pena, y algo más cuando él casi con ternura recogió la serpiente levantándola del suelo y apretó el largo cuerpo lo mejor que pudo contra a su pecho.

: Tú y tu suerte, : Harry murmuró en voz baja, una vez más marchándose de la Sala Común por las escaleras. En torno a él, sus compañeros de Gryffindor susurraban entre sí y no se movieron de sus posiciones hasta que Harry se perdió de vista. Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, oyó que habían reanudado su juego de cartas en voz alta.

De vuelta en su habitación, Harry metió en la cama de nuevo y se recostó sobre su espalda, Voldemort todavía abrazado a su pecho. Para un extraño, a sabiendas de lo que ambos eran, la disposición podría haber parecido un poco extraña, pero actualmente todo lo que Harry sentía era la preocupación por su pronto a ser su asesino. Sus manos aún estaban envueltas alrededor del cuerpo pálido, sus dedos acariciando distraídamente las escamas lisas en un gesto reconfortante. Aunque Harry odiaba admitirlo, sentía una punzada de compasión y comprensión para la situación de Voldemort. Él mismo había pasado diez años y varios veranos atrapado con personas que lo odiaban y se sentía bastante más mal tan bien, al no poder escapar y estar completamente dependiente de los servicios que cualquier renuente le ofreciera para satisfacer sus necesidades de supervivencia. Sí, había sin duda había estado en los zapatos de Voldemort antes.

Pasaron varios minutos sin muchas señales de vida desde el hombre-serpiente, a menos que se contara el constante aumento y caída de sus flancos mientras respiraba. Habían estado más separados que los límites de su rango de diez pies desde hacía bastante tiempo, Harry recordó, y Voldemort había estado bajo los efectos del hechizo vinculante la mayor parte de ella. El dolor no hubiera empezado tan mal, si Voldemort hubiera dado alguna advertencia para que pudiera acortar la distancia entre ellos para complacer al hechizo. Con un comienzo Harry se dio cuenta de que, cuando se encontró con el mago indicó que en realidad se había arrastrado _lejos _de la dirección de la que Harry estaba. Eso probablemente hizo que los efectos del hechizo fueran mucho peores.

_Estúpido obstinado Señor Oscuro,_ Harry reprendió en su mente.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Había una única cosa en la que Harry pudiera pensar. Pero... Harry nunca había intentado acceder a su vínculo por sí mismo; siempre era Voldemort el que se aprovechaba de ella. ¿Podría Harry conectarse a él también? Cerrando los ojos, el joven mago se sentía dentro de sí mismo para que el extraño hilo que conectaba sus dos mentes, buscando cualquier pista sobre el estado en el que Voldemort estaba. Con un sobresalto, Harry descubrió que la búsqueda y el acceso eran fáciles, y que Voldemort no tenía barrearas que impidieran la intrusión. Al parecer, con su magia atada, los escudos de Oclumancia de Voldemort eran inoperables.

Sabiendo por experiencia cómo se sentía tener a alguien mirando en sus pensamientos privados, Harry se concentró en no cavar demasiado profundo. Él no se tomó tiempo para preguntarse acerca de esta cortesía que le daba al Señor Oscuro porque entonces sólo tendría que golpearse a sí mismo por perder la posibilidad de buscar en los pensamientos y los planes más profundos del hombre. Como él no era tan experto en este tipo de magia, Harry no estaba seguro de qué tan profundo era demasiado profundo, ni lo que era necesario para él para analizar el estado actual de Voldemort. Lo que _estaba_ recibiendo eran emociones imprecisas, pero no en realidad pensamientos. Harry podía sentir la conciencia de Voldemort allí, pero en última instancia, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o cómo despertar al hombre. Volviendo en su mayor parte a su fin, Harry recurrió a un método diferente: él movió suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Voldemort.

: Hey, cara de serpiente, despertate .:

Hubo una explosión de lo que Harry sólo podía describir como la vigilia que venía sobre el enlace, y él sabía que Voldemort iba a venir alrededor. Harry vio como los ojos apagados se iluminaban al reluciente tono normal de rojo sangre. El cuerpo de la serpiente se retorció.

: ¿Estás bien? : Harry preguntó en voz baja. Voldemort se estremeció.

: Odio a Dumbledore, : fue su respuesta sibilante. Harry rió y acarició sin pensar con un dedo entre los ojos de Voldemort, extrañamente feliz por el regreso del Señor Oscuro.

: Estoy de acuerdo en que eso era un hechizo bastante singular de unión. Es específicamente dirigido _a ti _si alguna vez llegábamos a separarnos. Creo que Dumbledore es más sospechoso de que lo que pensábamos .:

: Qué encantador, : Voldemort gruñó. Harry pensó que sonaba exhausto.

Los dos tendidos en silencio durante unos momentos, Harry todavía acariciando las escamas de un Voldemort laxo. Sus ojos verdes estaban mirando fijamente hacia arriba mientras consideraba sus siguientes palabras.

: Sé que odias estar aquí conmigo, : Harry susurró en voz baja, : y sólo quiero decirte que sé cómo se siente. Cuando estoy con mis familiares, : dijo Harry, sin saber si Voldemort siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando, : Me encantaría ante nada si tan sólo pudiera decirles lo que siento por ellos. Pero no puedo, porque me tengo que quedar con ellos y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, sin hacer cosas peores cien veces. Sé que estás enojado porque usted tiene que confiar en mí, su peor enemigo, pero por favor, trata de entender lo que siento yo también. Ha sido duro mirar mis amigos a los ojos sabiendo que la persona a quién le gustaría torturarlos y matarlos por atreverse siquiera a respirar está colgando alrededor de mi cuello, maldiciendo el día en que nacieron .:

Harry tragó. : Me he estado preguntando si soy un traidor, al ayudarte, a pesar de que yo les he dado unos días más de paz. Quiero decir, estabas como una serpiente ensangrentada, ¿qué ibas a hacer, morderme? Yo podría haber resistido alejándome de tu rango y lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ y no habría nada que pudieras hacer al respecto .:

Harry suspiró, con el cuerpo de Voldemort subiendo y bajando con el pecho de Harry pero por lo demás nada todavía. Esto lo había estado incordiando durante mucho tiempo, pero no había habido nadie más al que pudiera decírselo- sin contar a Voldemort, pero por razones obvias, Harry había sido reacio a hacerlo. Pero ahora, Harry no podía evitar la tentación de hablar de su confusión interna.

: Llámame un estúpido Gryffindor todo lo que quieras, : le dijo a la serpiente, : pero es que se sentiría mal si te matara de esa manera –tan cobarde. De alguna manera yo no podía dejar que el mago más grande en la historia de la magia muera la muerte de un hombre pobre, incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo, incluso si eso significaba salvar al mundo mágico de la guerra. O tal vez yo no soy valiente en absoluto por querer que enfrentarlo como un hombre, pero un cobarde por temor a matarte y llegar a ser como tú .:

: Harry... :

El uso de su nombre rompió el estado de ánimo de Harry. Congeló sus dedos de acariciar, dándose cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos pequeños, todavía brillantemente encendidos, los rojos.

: Tú realmente eres tú... o tal vez sólo eres muy estúpido .: Voldemort probaba con su lengua el aire. : Voy a tratar de refrenar mis opiniones... para resguardar tu sensibilidad tan delicada .:

Harry sonrió, porque sabía que lo que Voldemort sólo le había ofrecido, no era realmente una disculpa, pero tal vez lo más cercano a una que él le daría a alguien como Harry.

: Ok... gracias .:

Harry se recostó en el colchón, sintiendo una extraña clase de satisfacción que los rodeaba a ambos. Mientras yacía a la deriva en el sueño, sus dedos reanudaron la lenta caricia de escamas de Voldemort cuando el agotado cuerpo del Señor Oscuro le obligó a volver a caer en el sueño. Harry siguió poco después, en realidad sin detenerse a pensar lo absolutamente chiflado que era hacerlo con el Señor Oscuro todavía acurrucada en su pecho.

* * *

Durante la noche, Harry se despertó brevemente para encontrar que Voldemort se había arrastrado a su lugar habitual al final de la cama. Temblando ligeramente, Harry lo cubrió con las mantas; se había quedado dormido con el cuerpo helado, con cuidado de no molestar al Señor durmiendo, echó un encanto de calentamiento por encima de él, y se acurrucó antes de caer de nuevo en el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, un domingo, Harry se despertó y se preparó para el desayuno. Voldemort siempre había venido con él al cuarto de baño para que pudiera tomar el vapor caliente de todas las duchas corriendo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de la situación tan desagradable en la que lo había colocado el hechizo de unión colocado. Sin decir una palabra entre ellos, Harry dejó a la serpiente acurrucarse en su brazo y alrededor de su cuello. Ociosamente, Harry se preguntó si el peso del cuerpo de la serpiente sobre sus hombros se había convertido en una especie de comodidad antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Minutos más tarde, Harry estaba completamente vestido y se dirigió escaleras abajo y fuera del agujero del retrato de su Casa, con el Señor Oscuro disfrazado en el remolque.

El Gran Salón tenía menos gente de lo normal, como era común los domingos, con muchos de los estudiantes que optaban por dormir. Harry esperó hasta que vio a Dumbledore, vestido con túnicas amarillas soleadas con lunares parpadeando entre azul y verde lima, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo su manera de salir del Gran Salón antes de levantarse y acercarse al hombre.

"Señor, ¿puedo tener una palabra...?"

Intermitentes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente, y la súbita comprensión de que este hombre estaba muriendo hizo que Harry sintiera frío incluso cuando él tenía sentimientos de decepción en relación a él.

"Ciertamente, mi querido muchacho. ¿Es esta una cuestión que estaría bien en un ambiente más privado?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, andando tras Dumbledore cuando él indicó que él siguiera al hombre mayor a la sala aledaña que reconoció como la que en Cuarto año, después de que su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego. Conjurando un sillón de felpa de color bosque verde, Dumbledore se sentó en la silla justo enfrente de la que había indicado a Harry sentarse. Después de que los dos se resolvieron cómodamente, Dumbledore se centró en Harry.

"Ahora, Harry, ¿qué es lo que deseas contarme?"

"Bueno," Harry comenzó, con el aire ausente que alcanzaba al acariciar a Voldemort bajo su barbilla. "Ayer, he descubierto algún aspecto inquietante del hechizo vinculante que colocó en nosotros. Ya ves, me olvidé de que incluso lo había puesto en primer lugar, y me fui dejando a Tommy en la Sala Común para correr escaleras arriba para algo, cuando llegó Ron y me dijo que algo estaba mal con él. Fue entonces cuando me acordé del hechizo y volví para encontrar que mi serpiente se desmayó de dolor". Harry trató de mantener la acusación en su voz y su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, y en su mayor parte se sentía como que él tuvo éxito.

"Ahora, profesor, entiendo el propósito del hechizo vinculante, pero en realidad, ¿no podría usted utilizar uno menos dañino? No fue culpa de Tommy que lo dejé atrás, y sin embargo, fue castigado por ello. Por favor, señor, la verdad es que no me gusta ver a mis amigos en el dolor".

Harry estaba mirando a la cara de Dumbledore cuando de repente sintió la presión de algo en su mente, y con un comienzo de lo que reconoció como una magia similar a lo que Voldemort utilizaba en él. Tenía una sensación un poco diferente, probablemente debido a que este no había terminado ese vínculo único que él y Voldemort compartían, pero aún así, Harry podía decir que Dumbledore estaba intentando tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Tan hábilmente como podía, que iluminó en su mente los sentimientos de la noche anterior, cuando había encontrado a Voldemort en el suelo, sólo dejando que el director los viera por un breve instante antes de dejar caer casualmente la vista. Harry fingió estar fascinado con los puntos parpadeantes en la túnica de Dumbledore. Se sintió aliviado al sentir la presencia externa caer lejos de su mente, y esperaba que él sólo había dado lo que Dumbledore quería ver en esa minúscula cantidad de tiempo que había permitido al hombre entrar en su mente.

Harry se preguntó con qué frecuencia Dumbledore sacaba la información en su cabeza, y sintió una punzada de irritación. Había reconocido a Dumbledore como un Legilimens, pero esta era la primera vez que notó algo peculiar pasando con esos ojos azules centelleantes del hombre. Se preguntó si Voldemort podría enseñarle Oclumancia... alguien tenía que ser mejor que Snape en la enseñanza. El hijo de puta ya estaba en su mente de todos modos, pensó Harry con un rodaje mental de sus ojos.

Dumbledore suspiró, y Harry discretamente movió sus ojos verdes hacia arriba.

"Lo siento, Harry, por haber causado angustia en ti y en tu serpiente. Yo sólo estaba cuidando la seguridad de los estudiantes."

"Tommy no ha hecho nada, como había prometido," Harry puntualizó.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente. "En efecto. Está bien, Harry, voy a poner en su lugar un encanto de unión que actúa más como una correa de sujeción. Sentirás un tirón, como si una cadena los uniera a los dos, y evitará que Tommy se aleje , muy similar a la correa de un perro. ¿Esto le conviene? "

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "Oh, sí, eso suena mucho mejor. Gracias, señor. Yo no quiero ser una molestia."

"Nunca pensaría eso, Harry."

Sacando su varita, Dumbledore _finiquitó_ el hechizo original y colocó el nuevo en Harry y Voldemort el Disfrazado. Como una prueba para asegurarse de que Harry estaba satisfecho, él colocó a "Tommy" en la silla. Una vez que Harry llegó al otro extremo de la sala relativamente grande, sintió un tirón distinto en su muñeca izquierda, como si tuviera algo atado allí. Andando más lejos, notó que el cuerpo de Voldemort estaba deslizándose por el cojín de la silla. El hechizo funcionó exactamente como dijo Dumbledore; era como Harry y Voldemort tenían los extremos opuestos de la misma cuerda atada a sus personas.

"Brillante," dijo Harry, contento con este nuevo encanto.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Pues bien, si eso es todo...?"

"Oh, sí," Harry asintió. "Gracias por su tiempo."

"En cualquier momento, mi querido muchacho, en cualquier momento."

Al salir del Gran Salón, Harry vagó por el castillo durante un tiempo, no estaba listo para volver a la torre de Gryffindor. La intrusión de Dumbledore en su mente punzaba en gran medida sus pensamientos.

: ¿Potter? :

Como para asegurar al hombre que estaba bien, Harry alzó la mano y le alisó las escamas de Voldemort, una costumbre de la que parecía estar recuperándose rápidamente.

: Sentí a Dumbledore en mi mente. Realmente no me gusta .:

Voldemort siseó en disgusto, chasqueando la lengua y levantando el cobracapelo ligeramente. : Vieja foca. Potter, ¿por qué no te ha enseñado Oclumancia? ¿No están preocupados de que el malvado Señor Oscuro en tu cabeza descubrirá todos sus secretos? :

Harry resopló ante la rara broma que Voldemort ofrecía. : _Ellos_ trataron de enseñarme, pero como se ha visto por sí mismo ahora, la persona en quien Dumbledore eligió para la tarea no es exactamente mi fan .:

La pequeña pista fue todo lo que Voldemort necesitaba. : Él hizo que _Snape_ te enseñe, ¿no? :

: Sí, : dijo Harry con tristeza. : Como puedes decir, que no llegó muy lejos antes de que dejáramos las lecciones. No puedo decir que lo lamente. Se detuvieron cuando miré en su pensadero y vi algunos recuerdos que eran bastante personales .:

Harry volteó la cabeza para mirar a Voldemort, quien a su vez también torció la cabeza por lo que estaban más o menos cara a cara. Estaban tan cerca que cuando Voldemort chasqueó la lengua, el hábito de una serpiente, la punta de ella rozó la comisura de la boca de Harry. Los labios de Harry se movieron ante la sensación, y de repente pensaba la pregunta muy extraña de que si eso contaba como un beso o no. Ligeramente sorprendido y consternado por donde su mente se iba, Harry desestimó toda la cosa como lo que era: un accidente.

Ignorante de los segundos infinitesimales de proceso de pensamiento su contacto había causado en la mente de Harry, Voldemort ofreció lo que estaba en la suya.

: Potter, ¿por qué confías en Dumbledore? Después de todo, él intentó y logró colarse en tu mente .:

Harry suspiró, : No me fío de él del todo. Como has dicho, trató de entrar en mi mente y por esa razón yo _no_ le _puedo_ dar mi confianza completa. Pero eso no significa que yo lo odie. Dumbledore ha cometido errores -muchos, de hecho-, pero a pesar de que muchos lo ven como tal, no es omnisciente o infalible. Pero en lo que _confío_ es en la certeza de que él cree que las cosas que hace son para el Bien Mayor. Debido a una profecía él cree que soy la única persona que puede derrotarte, Merlín sabe por qué, pero ahora que ha sido hecho a Dumbledore, ha tomado sobre sí la responsabilidad para asegurar que el arma de su Bando -yo- siga todavía de 'su Lado'. Esto es una guerra, y no todos los combates va a ser limpios... lo sabes por tu cuenta. Puede que no me gusten sus métodos o todos sus ideales, pero no me gustan los tuyos tampoco. Su lado es el menor de los dos males, supongo que se podría decir .:

: Hmm, Potter, suena como que quisieras ir a crear tu propio ejército .:

Harry se echó a reír. : Tal vez debería hacerlo, ¿pero me refiero a que yo estaría en contra tuya y de Dumbledore? Merlín, ya tuve suficiente de ambos para hacerlos mis enemigos a la vez .:

: Oh, Potter, ¿no sabes que yo te ayudaría a voltearlo? :

: Lo harías, : Harry dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en una derrota divertida. : Entonces, : dijo Harry lentamente, con indiferencia, : desde Dumbledore trató de mirar en mi mente, ¿no te preocupa que vaya a descubrir quién eres? :

: Potter, yo no voy a enseñarte Oclumancia .:

Harry se encogió de hombros. Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? Pero Voldemort no había terminado.

: Sin embargo... si te metiste en la Sección Prohibida puedes encontrar un libro titulado "Magias de la Mente" que podría ser útil... :

Harry sonrió felizmente. : Siempre velando por tus intereses, ¿verdad ?:

: Calla, niño, voy a tener nada de caridad .:

* * *

Ese domingo por la noche, Harry no perdió más tiempo en ponerse en marcha con la Oclumancia. Usando la Capa Invisible, Harry se coló en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca y pidió prestado el libro que Voldemort le había mencionado. Él lo abrió al momento en que regresó a su habitación. Incluso después de que el primer capítulo de Harry se dio cuenta de lo _mal_ que Snape en realidad había hecho al enseñarle. En lugar la cosa en la que Snape lo puso, por lo general el primer paso para aprender a proteger a la mente era al parecer ir haciendo varios ejercicios de respiración. Esto, Harry encontró, era mucho más eficaz para llegar a un estado de meditación que tener una varita señalando a su rostro.

Sin todos los pensamientos habituales volando a través de la cabeza, Harry se quedó dormido fácilmente esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente fue el comienzo de una nueva semana y la última antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry había estado ocupado revisando con Ron y Hermione para el final de exámenes parciales que se produjeron durante la semana. En privado, Harry había descubierto el don inesperado de Voldemort para la enseñanza cuando Harry se encontró con algo que no acababa de entender. Harry sabía que el hombre había solicitado la posición DCAO no una sino dos veces, pero Harry siempre había pensado que la idea de Voldemort enseñar un montón de niños mocosos con magia debía de ser extraordinariamente ridícula. Sin embargo, ahora él estaba bajo la impresión de que el malvado Señor Oscuro en realidad podría haber sido _bueno_ en el trabajo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

En el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo sus planes para la fiesta de la Navidad, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado decirle a Ron que no iba ir a la Madriguera con él. Él sabía este pequeño pedazo de noticia no iba a colar bien. Harry corrigió esta omisión diciéndoselo al otro chico, cuya boca colgó cómicamente abierta.

"Pero... ¡pero Harry! ¿Por qué sobre la Tierra querrías quedarte aquí? ¡Va a ser tan aburrido! Mamá y papá estaban muy contentos de verte."

"Tengo que concordar, Harry," Hermione afirmó. "¿De verdad quieres pasar todo el descanso en un castillo prácticamente vacío? No veo que es lo que te mantiene aquí."

Harry se encogió de hombros, dándose tiempo para armar una excusa que había sólo llegado a formar a la mitad. Él hizo su punto mirando alrededor, como buscando alguna señal de que estuvieran siendo oídos. Tomando la pista, Hermione levantó un escudo de privacidad.

Harry puso una expresión adecuadamente preocupado. "Yo escuché a Dumbledore y Snape hablando de cómo Voldemort ha estado sospechosamente ausente las últimas semanas."

Hermione y Ron fruncieron el ceño. "¿Qué querés decir" ausente ", Harry?" -preguntó Hermione.

"Yo no sé, pero al parecer nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera los Mortífagos. Es como si él hubiera desaparecido o algo así."

"Creo que eso es sólo basura. Un Señor Oscuro no desaparece," Ron se burlaba, tomando un bocado de pan tostado, una manifestación de su nerviosismo protegido por el hábito de comer, como Harry sabía.

"Exactamente," Harry estuvo de acuerdo. " Voldemort está planeando algo. Por eso es que yo creo que debería quedarme aquí."

"Uh, yo todavía no lo entiendo, amigo."

Harry suspiró. "Me voy a quedar aquí en caso de los planes de Voldemort _me _involucren".

Sus dos amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras reflexionaban sobre la lógica de Harry.

"Harry," Hermione finalmente dijo vacilante, pero Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No, yo ya me he hecho a la idea. Yo no quiero poner a nadie en peligro más de lo necesario."

: ¿Jugando la carta de 'Yo soy el Salvador'? : Voldemort embistió y Harry luchó por no reaccionar, ya sea con una mueca o una sonrisa, tratando de mantener su expresión apropiada para la conversación con sus amigos.

"Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para estar en este momento para mí. Además," él sonrió, tratando de poner más fáciles a sus amigos. "Esto me dará un montón de tiempo para trabajar en mis tareas de invierno y hacer un poco de investigación. He estado evitando estudiando magia más avanzada durante demasiado tiempo, engañándome a mí mismo en creer que Voldemort iba a jugar bien y utilizar sólo los hechizos de nivel escolar."

Una cierta serpiente siseó algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "en sus sueños." Harry la ignoró.

Tanto Hermione y Ron reconocieron el 'conjunto mirada obstinada' en el rostro de Harry y poco a poco, de mala gana, asintieron.

"Bueno, Harry, si cambias de idea, a mamá siempre le encantaría tenerte. Navidad será aburrido sin ti, ahora," Ron hizo un mohín, bebiendo su jugo de calabaza con tristeza.

"Estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien, Ron, con los gemelos y todo."

La cara de Ron palideció. "¡No me lo recuerdes! Sólo sé que voy a terminar como un experimento para sus nuevas travesuras. Si vuelvo como un sapo, sabes lo que pasó y yo voy a culparte por completo porque no estabas ahí para detenerlos ".

"¡Como si yo pudiera!" Harry se echó a reír. Hermione dejó caer el encanto privacidad y de ahí en adelante terminaron el desayuno con una conversación alegre. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable de que estaba ocultando verdades de sus amigos, si no directamente mintiéndoles a ellos. Pero cuando se recordó a sí mismo que estaba haciendo todo esto para su beneficio, pudo empujar esos sentimientos a la parte posterior de su mente. La culpa sería probablemente una emoción que iba a estar con él hasta que pudiera conseguir todo lo de Voldemort resuelto, y no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto.

En verdad él estaba realmente deseando estar solo en Hogwarts con sólo un Señor Oscuro disfrazado de serpiente para la compañía. Claro, él tenía a Voldemort alrededor de su cuello casi 24/7, pero eso no significaba que tuviera tiempo de hablar realmente con él. Entre el trabajo de la escuela, el Quidditch, y sus amigos, Harry nunca tenía tiempo para una discusión sincera. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, las cosas que solamente Voldemort podría contestar.

O tal vez la razón por la que no le importaba estar aquí con Voldemort como su fuente principal de compañía se debía a que Harry podría haber empezado a considerar al asesino de sus padres como una especie de... amigo. O tal vez "amigo" era una palabra demasiado fuerte, él ciertamente no estaba pensando en darse apretones de manos secretos con él, pero definitivamente había un sentido de camaradería en su relación ahora.

Y aquí Harry pensó que su vida no podía ser más desordenada.

Harry disipó sus pensamientos y siguió a sus amigos para el primer período.

* * *

: Por lo tanto, Voldemort, : Harry preguntó más tarde ese día cuando estaba sentado en su escritorio en el aula DCAO, en espera de que la clase comenzara. : ¿De qué manera la educación de Hogwarts se compara con la de su tiempo? :

Desde su escritorio, Snape lo miró con un tinte extraño en su rostro.

: ¿Por qué quieres saber? : Voldemort dijo, irritado.

: Tengo curiosidad. ¿Estoy aprendiendo las mismas cosas que vos? :

: La mayor parte, : la serpiente respondió de mala gana. : Obviamente estás aprendiendo algunas cosas que no se conocían en mi tiempo .:

Harry se rió entre dientes. : Sí, de vuelta en su tiempo. Sos muy viejo, ¿verdad? :

Voldemort retrocedió, indignado. : Potter, yo no soy _viejo , :_ escupió, haciendo sonar la palabra como una maldición.

: Pero no tenés, más o menos, ¿cien? :

Voldemort siseó bruscamente, atrayendo más de un par de miradas asustadas, incluyendo la de Snape. El hombre en realidad parecía bastante pálido... er, _más pálido_ de lo normal.

: Potter, voy a matarte un día, y voy a disfrutarlo inmensamente .:

Harry fingió hacer pucheros. : No vas realmente a hacerme eso a mí. Quiero _decir,_ yo te di mi sangre para su ritual de resurrección. ¿Eso no cuenta como algo? :

: ¿Qué parte de "la sangre del enemigo _ tomado por la fuerza_" no entiendes? : Voldemort arrastraba las palabras, lejos de estar divertido. Snape siguió mirando, la pluma en la mano congelada sobre su pergamino, una mancha de tinta negra crecía lenta sobre el papel donde la punta pluma se cernía.

: Oh, sí, se me olvidó. Hey, son las cinco pasadas y Snape todavía no ha empezado la clase. Eso nunca había pasado antes... :

Voldemort miró sutilmente al hombre de pelo oscuro en la parte delantera de la sala, y vio que estaba mirando a donde estaba sentado el Niño-Que-Vivió, con la expresión congelada. Voldemort se volvió hacia Harry.

: ...Has estado utilizando nuestra conversación para molestar al traidor. ¡Me has estado utilizando a _mí...! :_

: Brillante, ¿no? Hey mira, él todavía está mirándonos .:

Voldemort miró hacia atrás y vio que, sí, Snape seguía mirando.

: Sabes, Potter, yo en realidad podría aprobar tus tácticas. Si te unes a mí podría hacerte un estratega .:

: Ni en tus sueños, Voldie ,: Harry jovialmente, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de muerte habituales de Voldemort y dándole a Snape un descanso al cerrar la boca y mirando atento.

Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, que había sido terriblemente divertido.

* * *

**Sakura-Selene**: Sí, a veces Harry debería pensar, pero entonces le sería muy difícil terminar inmerso en las situaciones en las que suele estar, y el ponerse a planificar no sirve cuando es de vida o muerte, ahí conviene la determinación repentina... ¿Quién en su sano juicio saltaría sobre un troll y le metería un palo en la nariz?  
**Chiara Polarix Edelstein**: Sí, son la pareja perfecta, sólo falta que ellos se enteren...  
_**lisicarmela**_: Descuida, Lucius es más astuto que en el libro.  
Gracias a **UzKillian, Sarai73, miadharu28, Frida12346** (y ya viste que lo subí un día antes!), **Mani, JessyRiddleFriki-Black**...

Próxima actualización: 13 de diciembre de 2014.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N / A:** Una vez más, **gracias **a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews / favoriteado / alertado esta historia. Y ahora puedo decir que tengo fanart! BKwriter hizo un pic impresionante de Harry y Voldie que se puede ver aquí: **i360 .photobucket álbumes / oo41 / hueso-kun / voldiesnake .png** (quitar espacios) Gracias BKwriter!

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

Harry arrugó la nariz mientras sacaba los ojos de algunos de tritones del armario comunitario y las dejaba caer en su canasta más pequeña, llevándolos de vuelta a su pupitre. Dando un vistazo a su exteriormente nuevo pero por dentro de segunda mano libro de de pociones, leyó las notas manuscritas del Príncipe Mestizo una vez más. Con una sonrisa, Harry colocó cuatro de los ojos de tritón en su caldero humeante, uno menos de lo que se afirmaba en el texto verdadero de la poción. El líquido en el interior se volvió un naranja neón, señal de que Harry había preparado con éxito la poción requerida para la lección de ese día.

: Sabes, Potter, ¿no te parece que eso es hacer trampa? :

Harry resopló, altivo. : No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. :

Voldemort emitió una risita silbante, que en realidad era un sonido bastante agradable a los oídos de Harry. Desafortunadamente, las raras atracciones de Voldemort fueron interrumpidas.

"Ah, Harry mi muchacho, una obra preciosa, como siempre", animó el mejillas rojizas del Profesor Slughorn mientras se inclinaba sobre el caldero de Harry. Harry, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, trató de moverse discretamente lejos del hacinamiento que causaba su profesor.

"Er, gracias, señor."

"Ahora, date prisa y la llena un frasco hasta el tope. Vamos, adelante."

Slughorn le puso una mano regordeta en el hombro de Harry para darle estímulo, cepillándose accidentalmente contra las frescas escamas de Voldemort. La serpiente de inmediato reaccionó, levantándose del hombro de Harry y escupiendo un silbido. El profesor Slughorn se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

: ¡No me toques! : Voldemort gruñó.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry acarició a Voldemort por su espina dorsal. Como era habitual, esta acción calmó al Señor Oscuro lo suficiente para que Harry lo pudiera empujar de nuevo bajo su túnica. Cautelosamente, Harry miró el reflejo del rostro de su profesor en la superficie de su poción para ver su reacción. Como era de esperar, Slughorn estaba ligeramente pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo siento, señor, es un poco, um, protector conmigo."

Pues claro, que gran mentira. Voldemort sólo se protegía a sí mismo de los piojos peligrosos con los que otras personas podrían contaminarlo. Sin embargo, Slughorn no lo sabía. El profesor había sido extremadamente cuidadoso de Harry y de su nueva adición. Tal vez fue lo único que mantuvo al hombre a cualquier tipo de distancia de Harry, dado su estatus como el Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry, en no pocos términos de la noción, era una demasiada valiosa adición para sus hábitos "de recogida" de Slughorn. Harry permitía a regañadientes la atención, demasiado educado para decirle al hombre que se fuera a freír espárragos**.

"Ah... está todo bien, mi muchacho. Hmm, creo que veo joven Longbottom a punto de derramar lágrimas de sirena en su caldero."

Harry hizo una mueca. Pobre Neville; ello equivaldría a toda su poción perdida.

: Tengo que decir que me he dado cuenta de algo, : le comentó Voldemort a Harry después de que Slughorn tenía lejos su atención.

: ¿Oh sí? ¿Qué cosa? : Harry preguntó mientras colaba un poco de su poción en un vial.

: Hice la elección equivocada cuando fui tras de ti esa noche. :

Harry congeló sus movimientos. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Era esto Voldemort... _disculpándose?_

: ¿Oh? :

: Sí; que debería haber sido el chico Longbottom el "marcado" como el niño de la profecía. De alguna manera dudo que habría tenido muchos problemas para deshacerme de él como los que tengo contigo. :

Harry procesó lo que Voldemort dijo antes de que él frunciera el ceño oscuramente, colocando su frasco de poción sobre la mesa con un poco demasiada fuerza, por lo que algunos de los estudiantes se dieron vuelta y lo miraron. Desde el lado Slytherin de la habitación, Malfoy (todavía con el pelo teñido ligeramente de color rosa y amarillo) se mantuvo dándole a Harry de reojo miradas sin ser obvias de que era lo que estaba haciendo. A Harry le llamó la atención y profundizó su ceño fruncido, haciendo que el heredero Malfoy buscara rápidamente otra cosa. Harry, en su repentino mal humor, se sintió bastante satisfecho con eso.

El heredero Malfoy tuvo la desafortunada suerte de encontrarse con el squib de Filch antes de que pudiera cubrirse adecuadamente después de que Harry echara su ropa lejos el otro día en la lechucería. Debido a su orgullo Malfoy, no muy bien podría decirle al hombre que Harry Potter se lo había hecho (y por lo tanto el tiempo revelar la lucha que empezó) y no podía decir que lo había hecho por sí mismo; de cualquier manera él se desacreditaría. Pero aún así era dueño de una medida de conservación, por lo tanto él afirmó que otra persona se lo había causado, pero no quería decir quién. Filch, por supuesto, no le creyó y como resultado, Draco ahora tenía tres días de detención, irónicamente para limpiar el lechucería, por exposición indecente.

Los otros Slytherins no había sido un gran problema para Harry últimamente tampoco, y lo único que podía decir era ¡a buena hora!; en el momento ya tenía suficientes problemas con el Slytherin envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

Alejándose del sangrepura rubio, Harry se dirigió a la sarcástica serpiente sobre los hombros. : Eso fue _tan_ fuera de lugar. Sólo admítelo ya, que te aburrirías sin mí a tu alrededor. :

: No, yo estaría gobernando el mundo ahora mismo. :

Harry le dio un capón al Señor Oscuro, sobre el lado de su cabeza, ganando un silbido frío en respuesta.

: No te quejes, te lo merecías. :

: Potter, ¿acaso te atreves- ? :

: Sí, sí, me atrevo, ahora supéralo. No estoy de humor para tratar contigo ahora mismo. :

Voldemort se apretó más profundo dentro de la túnica de Harry y permaneció en malhumorado silencio. Harry recogió sus cosas y salió del salón de clases.

Unos giros y vueltas más tarde, Harry suspiró alegremente cuando el último vuelo de escaleras lo hizo subir a la luz del sol brillante. Las mazmorras podrían llevar el estado de ánimo de una persona después de mucho tiempo de permanencia a una triste configuración. Tal vez ese era el problema de Snape...

Volteando en una esquina, Harry dio dos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Allí, delante de él se encontraban de pie Albus Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, y un hombre del que Harry sabía que no era uno de los otros profesores. Incluso de espaldas a Harry, el adolescente era fácilmente capaz de determinar que Lucius Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts.

Instintivamente, Harry dio vuelta la esquina, ocultando la mayor parte de su cuerpo para dejar sus ojos, que permanecían mesmerizados alrededor de la pared. Podía ver que los tres hombres estaban teniendo una conversación, pero no podía oírla. Así, al igual que cuando escuchaba a escondidas sobre Dumbledore y Snape, Harry _siseó : Escuchar :_ después de asegurarse de que cualquier estudiante en el área estaría en su mayoría ignorándolo. Harry sólo escuchó la cola final de la conversación, pero fue suficiente para discernir al menos la razón externa de la presencia del patriarca Malfoy en la escuela. Harry miró a la serpiente en el hombro.

: Por casualidad no sabes nada acerca de la restitución de Lucius Malfoy en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, ahora, ¿verdad? :

: Esto es la guerra, Potter, por supuesto, sólo se ponen a los mejores magos en los papeles más importantes, : la serpiente respondió en un tono bastante agradable con un encogimiento de hombros serpenteril. Harry, sin embargo, lo sabía mejor y que le llevó a preguntarse hasta qué punto las fuerzas de Voldemort se habrían infiltrado. Lucius había estado bajo mucha sospecha de ser un mortífago, lo que en realidad era cierto, pero aún así se las arregló para confundir a la población en general y mantener su alto estatus en el mundo mágico. Esto frustró a Harry, se extremó su certeza de que la población Mágica podría ser a la vez ser tan sospechosa de algunas personas y confiar ciegamente en otras al mismo tiempo.

Los tres hombres terminaron su conversación y se separaron y se dispersaron para cualquier negocio que tenían que asistir. Lucius, sin embargo, permaneció en el hall de entrada con la espalda vuelta hacia Harry y Voldemort.

Ahora, Harry tenía dos opciones: podía caminar hasta el señor Malfoy y entregarle el Señor Oscuro y derrapar en todo o podía volverse y correr en la dirección opuesta y fingir inocencia. Él pensó que podía dejar que Voldemort decidiera por sí mismo.

: ¿Um, Voldemort? ¿Te gustaría ir a saludar a Lucius Malfoy? :

Pero Voldemort no quiso saber nada de eso. : Potter, no dejes que te vea. :

Harry estaba en una posición muy delicada. Por extraño que pareciera, Harry y Voldemort eran alguna clase de aliados, unidos con el objetivo común de conseguir que Voldemort tuviera su cuerpo de vuelta (aunque Harry todavía estaba luchando por el hecho de que incluso se molestara...). En este caso, él y el Señor Oscuro se habían enfrentado contra Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, los dos responsables de la transformación de Voldemort. ¿No sería más fácil si tenían a alguien más para ayudarlos en este esfuerzo torcido?

: ¿Qué... ¿por qué? ¿No crees que sería mejor si él pudiera ayudarnos...? :

: ¡Sólo haz lo que yo diga, Potter! :

La suerte de Harry quiso que Lucius decidiera en ese momento dar la vuelta. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"Jo-"

"¡Harry!"

Girando en torno a la llamada de su nombre, Harry se propulsó hacia Ginny Weasley y la empujó hacia atrás alrededor de la esquina que acababa de eludir.

"¿Qué-"

"¡Hey, Ginny!" Harry parloteaba, enganchando sus brazos alrededor del codo de la chica y la llevó en la dirección opuesta en la que había visto al mortífago, esperando que el hombre no hubiera oído el saludo entusiasta de Ginny.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa? Te ves como si estuvieras tratando de evitar a alguien", dijo Ginny mientras el joven prácticamente la arrastraba por el pasillo.

"Estaba Lucius Malfoy, ¿ok? Y vos también corriste conmigo."

Ginny retrocedió. Sabía quién era el responsable de todo el fiasco de su primer año, y no era un fan del Cabeza de Familia Malfoy.

"Harry, ¿te importaría acompañarme a, bueno, a algún otro lugar?" Ahora era Ginny la que lo arrastraba al otro del pasillo.

Harry estaba feliz de seguir el camino de la chica pelirroja. "Con mucho gusto".

"¿Qué estaba Lucius Malfoy haciendo aquí?" Ginny se quejó, pateando una puerta abierta a un aula vacía y empujando a su compañero al interior. Harry se tomó el tiempo para frotarse el antebrazo donde Ginny había estado aferrándolo mientras observaba la hirviente pelirroja pasearse por la habitación estéril.

"Bueno, me gustaría pensar que él está aquí para decirle a su hijo que es una desgracia para la humanidad, pero dudo que esa sea la razón," Harry le informó. Ginny le dio una sonrisa malvada. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí?"

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en una silla libre. "Hasta que él se vaya, porque yo le hechizaría si lo veo en los pasillos."

: Esta tiene potencial. :

: Pues tendrás que refrenarte, ella no va a unirse a los Mortífagos, : le dijo Harry a Voldemort con un tono aburrido. : Ella no tomó amablemente que la poseyeras en mi segundo año. : Harry notó que Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

"Oh," dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Lo siento Ginny. Yo debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi conversación con él te haría sentir incómoda."

Pero Ginny pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No, está bien, Harry. De hecho, me parece que es un poco fascinante, realmente, a pesar de que trae algunos recuerdos desagradables. Pero, vos estás bien con tu habilidad, así que supongo que yo también puedo estarlo."

"¿En serio?" Indagó Harry. "¿Estás bien con eso? Quiero decir, después de lo que pasó..."

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Admito que con Lucius Malfoy aquí y vos hablando pársel estoy teniendo algunos flashbacks, pero de lo de entonces, realmente no recuerdo mucho en algunos aspectos. Es todo borroso, ¿sabes?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que así sería."

El incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Harry movió los pies antes de decidirse a tomar el asiento de al lado de Ginny.

"Ha-Harry?" Ginny tartamudeó, dándole al niño una mirada de soslayo.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa, Ginny?" Vio cómo la joven se movió en su silla.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado acerca de... de nosotros? ¿Juntos?"

Las neuronas de Harry dejaron de conectarse.

"Eh", expresó de manera poco elegante. Ginny se acercó más a Harry.

: Potter, ¡dile a la piba "fuera", yo NO te TENDRÉ intercambiando fluidos en mi presencia! ¡Potter! :

Pero los reflejos de Harry no funcionaban exactamente a esa velocidad, y por eso no pudo detenerlos cuando Ginny se inclinó y puso su cálida boca sobre la suya. Ella se apretó, ajustando sus labios junto a los Harry, cual moneda busca una ranura. Después de un latido de corazón ella se apartó.

Voldemort, mientras tanto, estaba luchando para liberarse de las túnicas de Harry.

: ¡Potter, cesa estas actividades de una vez! No me quedaré atrapado entre adolescentes lujuriosos. :

Harry estaba sonrojándose un montón y no podría encontrar la réplica adecuada ante las quejas de Voldemort. Todo el tiempo en el que Ginny lo estaba besando, él sentía lo equivocado que él había estado. Por un lado, había un sentimiento de culpa y traición que Lord Voldemort, literalmente, había estado siendo presionado entre ellos dos, y había otra cosa que a Harry no _le gustaba_. Ginny era... una amiga. Durante un tiempo se había estado preguntando si había algo entre ellos, pero después de lo que acababa de suceder, se dio cuenta que no era más que un muy fuerte sentido de la familia. Era como si Harry hubiera estado funcionando bajo algún tipo de directrices establecidas sobre cómo iniciar relaciones: chico conoce a chica, niño y niña crecen y pasan por angustiosas aventuras juntos, niño y niña caen en un crush, caen uno encima del otro y luego viven felices para siempre.

Excepto... ¿no podrían el niño y la niña acabar convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos?

"Ginny..."

La chica se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo.

"Lo sé, Harry. Yo no debí haber hecho eso... no estuvo bien."

La cara de Harry morfó en una mueca. "¿Vos estás bien?"

Ginny parecía reflexionar sobre la pregunta. "Sí, creo que lo estoy. Tal vez un poco decepcionada, pero ya sabes, yo tenía que intentarlo."

Harry no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que tiró de las comisuras de su boca. "Ese es tu Gryffindor interior."

: Deberías tratar de ser removido, Potter. :

Harry honestamente encontró que el chiste era un poco divertido y se rió entre dientes. Ginny lo miró confusa.

"Er, lo siento." Harry hizo un gesto hacia la cobra alrededor de su cuello. "Él dijo algo gracioso."

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron infinitesimalmente. "¿Las serpientes pueden bromear?"

: Yo no estaba bromeando, Potter. :

"Oh, sí, por supuesto. Este de aquí es un real hazmerreír."

: Realmente no puedo tolerarte, Potter. :

"No lo sabía", Ginny reflexionó antes de ponerse de pie repente. "Está bien, supongo que realmente no podemos permanecer en la clandestinidad para siempre."

Harry suspiró. "Tienes razón. Snape no lo tomará muy amablemente si me olvido de DCAO. ¿Seguro todo está bien entre nosotros?"

Ginny sonrió tranquilizadora. "Sí, Harry. No te preocupes por eso. No hay nada malo con nosotros sólo siendo muy buenos amigos, ¿no? No lo tomes a mal, pero algunas de las otras chicas me decían lo bien que estaríamos juntos y eso es lo que me hizo pensar en ello. En verdad, yo no voy a romper en llanto sólo porque no trabajaríamos bien juntos románticamente".

Harry sonrió. "Estoy contento. Bueno, ¿de acuerdo?" Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Ginny salió de la sala de clase con Harry siguiéndola cerca. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y se separaron, apresurándose para llegar a sus clases antes de la campana.

Cuando Harry jadeó por las escaleras, Voldemort se dignó a hacer comentarios, : Potter, la entera escena con la cachorra era despreciable. No vuelvas a someterme a una muestra de nuevo. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? :

: ¿Celoso? : Harry bromeó.

... espera, ¿esto cuenta como coquetear? _¡BASTA TERMINALA YA! ¡No te puedes tan sólo olvidar que causalmente este es Lord _Voldemort! Harry se dijo.

: Ni siquiera considero que esa pregunta merece una respuesta. : Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado... ¿qué demonios habría hecho él si Voldemort le respondía con la misma moneda?

La vergüenza de Harry no le duró mucho tiempo dada la campana de la clase amenazando con cimbrear. Había tomado demasiado del período de transición entre las clases con Ginny. Estar normalmente un poco tarde a la clase estaba bien, ya que hubiera probablemente sólo conseguido algunos puntos tomados, pero era otra historia cuando DCAO –lo que quería decir, el profesor Snape.

: Mierda, ¡me va a matar! :

: Mejor que no sea literalmente; que ese es mi placer. :

Harry voló hasta la gran escalera, haciendo caso omiso de Voldemort y tratando de llegar al tercer piso antes de que sonara la inminente campana, lo que significa el inicio de un nuevo período de clases. Voldemort tenía que apretarse en espirales alrededor de los hombros de Harry para evitar ser empujado en derredor y silbaba calladamente su disgusto por este tratamiento. A Harry no podía importarle menos.

Había dado justo un puntapié en la puerta del aula de DCAO cuando la campana sonó. Snape lo miró con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro mientras Harry alcanzaba su asiento al lado de Ron.

"Señor Potter, detención en mi despacho esta noche. Esta vez no llegue tarde."

"Mala suerte, colega," Ron susurró sutil. Harry suspiró profundamente y sacó su cuaderno y varita.

: Si tú sólo hubieses- :

Pero Voldemort no pudo terminar porque Harry le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Hacerlo había estado en su Lista de Tareas Pendientes dado que incluso desde su primer año, cuando se enteró de que el hombre podía hablar tan excesivamente. La serpiente todavía podía hacer un punto burlándose con muecas del joven mago, sin embargo.

Harry sufrió a lo largo de la clase, un objetivo prioritario para el estado de ánimo despreciable de Snape. Ese día estaban aprendiendo una contramaldición para un hechizo oscuro que cortaba temporalmente el flujo del aire y su llegada a los pulmones, y adivinen quien pasó a ser el conejillo de indias elegido por Snape... tomó Harry varios intentos antes de que finalmente lograra contrarrestar el bombardeo de Snape. Al final él jadeaba y se sentía muy mareado, así como un poco más que perturbado. Una vez que se le permitió volver a su asiento, cogió a Voldemort desde donde lo había colocado excesivamente cortés en una silla vacía y se desplomó en su silla en el fondo de la clase, con una mueca dibujada en su rostro.

Por último, DCAO terminó y Harry más o menos atornillado desde el aula, lanzando algunas excusas vagas a Ron y Hermione cuando él omitió la ruta hacia el Gran Salón y en su lugar corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Si bien en su camino, cortó el hechizo silenciador que había puesto sobre Voldemort.

: Ya sabes, para un traidor a tu causa, Snape actúa como si yo fuera su enemigo número uno. :

: Solo sos molesto, Potter. : Harry suspiró con irritación, pero a Voldemort por supuesto no le importaba. : ¿Es que vas a comprobar si Lucius todavía está aquí? :

: Sí. :

: Potter, por una vez parece que estamos pensando igual. :

Harry estaba en su dormitorio y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. :Ya lo sé, que horrible. : Harry se sentó en su cama y abrió el Mapa, jurando que era sus intenciones –ni él- eran para nada buenos cuando él lo tocó con su varita. Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino, tratando de averiguar si Malfoy estaba incluso aún en terrenos de Hogwarts.

: Por cierto, : Harry dijo: ¿por qué no quieres que me acerque a él? ¿Él no es básicamente el más más confiable de los mortífagos? :

: Por favor, Potter, ese gusano resbaladizo es meramente bueno en su trabajo, no alguien seguro. Si él fuera a averiguar mi situación actual..., quién sabe lo que podría decidir hacer en su mente endeble. :

Harry frunció el ceño. Si bien era cierto que Lucius Malfoy después de la primera guerra clamó que estaba bajo maldición Imperius, a él le había parecido que en su mayor parte permanecía leal a la causa de Voldemort. Adquirió un alto cargo en el Ministerio y, una vez que Voldemort había vuelto a su cuerpo, había aparecido puntual en el cementerio y se arriesgó mucho en el Departamento de Misterios. Sí, los Malfoy eran orgullosos y ansiaban poder dentro de la sociedad, pero ¿tenían las pelotas suficientes para inmiscuirse traicionando incluso a un Señor Oscuro debilitado cuando él había demostrado que podía sobrevivir a la muerte ya?

: ¿Quieres decir que te preguntas si realmente está aquí para apuñalarte por la espalda o algo así? Sí, supongo que podría ser tan estúpido, : Harry decidió, sin darse cuenta complementando a Voldemort. : Pero ¿por qué no tomar el riesgo de que Malfoy le ayudaría? Quirrell y Colagusano lo hicieron. :

Voldemort se burló. : Quirrell y Colagusano eran débiles, tontos descerebrados. :

Eso era cierto. Voldemort era realmente capaz de poseer cierto control sobre Quirrell durante su posesión, y como ya se comprobó, Colagusano tenía miedo de una cobra venenosa incluso sin saber que era Voldemort. Si se enteraba de a quién le había disparado la maldición asesina, probablemente preferiría ir a saltar de un acantilado que enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro ahora, si él siguiera siendo una serpiente o de nuevo en su forma completa.

: Honestamente, : comentó Harry, : si hubieras tratado de hacer más amigos con lealtades que simplemente temerosos seguidores terribles que podrían convertirse en cualquier momento en peligros contra ti para su propio beneficio… Dime, Voldemort, ¿de verdad no confías en _nadie? :_

Harry realmente se preocupaba por la respuesta, así que trajo el Mapa hacia abajo sobre la cama y volvió la cabeza alrededor para que pudiera más o menos mirar a Voldemort de reojo.

: No, no lo hago. :

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron mientras los presionaba, uniéndolos. : Eso es realmente muy triste. : Harry sintió honestamente una torsión en sus intestinos.

Voldemort se burló y se cuidó de no mirar a Harry. : ¿Por qué te importa, Potter? : dijo entre dientes con voz ronca. Harry desvió la mirada, de repente incómodo.

: No lo sé. Sólo porque eres un Señor Oscuro no significa que no puedes tener amigos, ¿verdad? :

: No necesito _amigos._ Estás trastornado muchacho_.:_

Harry ausentemente se trazó la cicatriz mientras él consideraba como estaba incrementándose la lástima que estaba sintiendo por Voldemort. Había un temor cada vez mayor en sus entrañas ante estos sentimientos caprichosos... ¿cómo podía seguir odiando a alguien del que se compadecía y que iba poco a poco llegando a entender? Oh, sabía que Voldemort no estaba justificado precisamente en todo lo que hizo, y todavía tenía que ser detenido, ¿pero Harry realmente quería ser el que lo matara? ¿Por qué debería incluso tener que?

Harry empujó esos pensamientos espinosos a la distancia. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en todo eso. Por ahora él tenía que centrarse en por qué Lucius Malfoy estaba aquí en Hogwarts. Otro pensamiento callejero le llamó la atención, sin embargo, y éste no podía apartarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió, volviendo a Voldemort.

: Hey, Voldemort, que no sería tal vez que no esté dispuestos a llamar la atención de Lucius Malfoy no porque estás preocupado acerca de que tiene sueños de gloria, pero tal vez sí porque tienes-no sé-vergüenza? :

Harry decidió que la razón por la que no podía dejar el hábito de burlarse de Voldie era porque el hombre-serpiente acaba de dar un abanico demasiado maravilloso de reacciones. Todo el cuerpo de Voldemort se puso rígido en la tensión enfurecida y las fauces se rompieron justo al lado de la oreja de Harry.

: P-¡Potter! _No_ estoy avergonzado. :

Harry entrecerró la vista ante el tartamudeo sospechoso del Señor Oscuro. : Yo no te creo, : Harry concluyó. En realidad Harry sabía que Voldemort probablemente no estaba avergonzado en el sentido de la palabra, pero tal vez no quería que los mortífagos lo vieran como débil. Ese tipo de cosas no funcionaba para la imagen del Señor Oscuro. No sería bueno para ellos saber que tan pronto después de su resurrección ya estaba indispuesto, una vez más.

: ¡Sólo cállate y encontrá donde está Lucius Malfoy! : Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Harry _finiquitó_ el Mapa y lo dobló hacia arriba. : Él ya no está aquí, así que descansa tranquilo que su terrible secreto está a salvo conmigo. :

: Porque será que eso me hace sentir mejor, : Voldemort gruñó. Harry frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza ante la cobra pálida.

: Pero todavía confías en mí. :

Voldemort no dijo nada en respuesta. Todavía había tiempo durante el almuerzo, así que Harry recogió a la serpiente, la levantó y salió de la Torre para tomar unos bocados.

* * *

En el momento en que Harry entró en el despacho de las mazmorras de Snape, esta vez invitado incluso con el decreto del año pasado de que nunca debía poner un pie aquí de nuevo, fue abordado por una mano agarrando el borde de sus vestiduras y un rostro pálido, con nariz aguileña y ojos oscuros cubriendo su línea de visión.

"Dime, muchacho, ¿cuán a menudo has estado leyendo sobre Magia Oscura?"

Harry trató de apartarse. "No sé de lo que está hablando", rebanó. Estaba tratando de no permitir la fuga de pánico en su expresión.

"No me mientas," gruñó Snape. "El joven señor Malfoy puede dar fe de que utilizó una forma muy peligrosa y poco frecuente de la magia."

"¿Es por eso que Lucius Malfoy estaba aquí, porque Draco le dijo lo que podía hacer y lo ha venido a espiar para su Amo?" Harry se sorprendió por el tono exigente en su voz. Tal vez había estado saliendo demasiado con Voldemort en busca de inspiración.

La grave expresión de Snape se tensó. "Malfoy estaba allí porque la incompetencia general de los demás le permitió ser reintegrado en la Junta de Gobernadores".

Harry, por supuesto, ya sabía eso, pero no iba a dejar que Snape lo supiera y lo mantuvo en silencio. Sorprendentemente, también lo estuvo Voldemort, que por lo general no desechaba ninguna oportunidad para maldecir al traidor. La serpiente estaba muy enroscada alrededor de los hombros de Harry de lo tensa que estaba. Eso bordeaba en ser doloroso, pero Harry realmente no tomó mucho aviso de ello.

Snape le dio a Harry una sacudida infinitesimal antes de liberar violentamente su agarre de la ropa de Harry.

"Por supuesto que sabrías que sólo Tú-Sabes-Quién es capaz de magia-pársel. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"

Harry sabía que no era probable que pudiera negarlo, a pesar de que lo pusiera en desventaja; Draco Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero eso no quería decir que fuera estúpido per se (sí, había una diferencia). Obviamente, él le dijo a Snape sobre el nuevo talento de Harry. Harry se preguntó si él le dijo al hombre sobre _todo_ el incidente, aunque...

Harry se envalentonó. "Me enteré por mi cuenta. He estado hablando el idioma durante tanto tiempo últimamente... que acabó por suceder. No veo cuál es el problema. ¿Por qué debo dejar que Voldemort tener una ventaja cuando soy perfectamente capaz de equipararlo en esto?"

Snape le miró amenazadoramente, sin parpadear mientras inmovilizó a Harry con la mirada. Sus ojos negros le parpadearon brevemente a la serpiente alrededor del cuello del joven mago, lo que hizo que Harry ponderara maravillado...

"Siéntate, Potter," dijo finalmente, dándose la vuelta. Harry agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el escritorio de repuesto que Snape mantenía específicamente para las detenciones, los latidos del corazón desacelerándose tras la confrontación. Un momento después, una caja llena de pergaminos antiguos se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, lanzando una nube de polvo. Harry tosió, e incluso Voldemort estornudó delicadamente. Al lado de que se encontraba una pila de pergaminos, seguidos poco después por un tintero y una pluma de ave.

"Va a copiar las páginas dentro de la caja. Requiero que las copias sean ordenadas y sin defectos. Usted va a trabajar hasta las diez."

Típica detención Snape: realizar tareas serviles sólo para llenar el tiempo. Suspirando interiormente, Harry sacó uno de los pergaminos polvorientos de la caja y la puso abajo en el escritorio. Lo ojos errantes del papel, su suspiro interno se convirtieron en un gemido cuando encontró que las marcas de tinta desteñidas eran terriblemente difíciles de leer. Cogió la pluma y la mojó en el tintero, y se estableció para dos largas horas de una tarea aburrida y demasiado aburrida.

A los pocos minutos, Voldemort ofreció su observación de toda la situación.

: Esto es tan fascinante. :

: No hablas en serio, : Harry gruñó antes de soplar sobre la primera página terminada y establecerla a un lado, tratando de alcanzar otra.

: Nunca tuve una detención; ¿son siempre así? : Ese maldito Señor Oscuro en realidad sonaba realmente curioso.

: Púdrete, cabrón. ¿De verdad me está diciendo que tú nunca tuviste ni _una vez_ una detención en los siete años de escuela? Merlin, quien supiera que Lord Voldemort fuera tan chupamedias. :

: Me resentiré contigo, Potter. Yo no era un "chupa"... Yo simplemente _actué_ como uno. Hay una gran diferencia. :

"¡Potter!"

Harry no dejó pasar la repentina intrusión de su nombre cantado.

"¿Señor?"

Snape, desde detrás de su escritorio, tenía los puños descansando en el espacio delante de él y su boca torcida en una mueca apretada. "Usted debe permanecer en silencio."

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para mantener la sonrisa que amenazaba con el deslice más allá de su expresión de inocencia al recordar el tiempo en clase del otro día. Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo de su parlotear con una serpiente perturbaba al profesor tanto; tal vez fuera el hecho de que la única persona que podía era Lord Voldemort, y corría el rumor de que él nunca fue muy agradable al respecto. La gente le teme a lo desconocido, y Snape no tenía idea de lo que Harry podría estar posiblemente hablando con una cobra venenosa.

Harry no iba a sonreír, pero eso no significaba que no iba a ordeñar un poco. "Oh, lo siento, señor. Debería haberme dado cuenta que le molestaba."

Santo cielo, todos los cretinos cobardes en este mundo eran demasiado predecibles; si era Voldemort o Snape o él era sutil o no en la colocación de cebos, todos reaccionaban de la misma manera, con indignación y rechazo.

Snape se echó hacia atrás. "Si lo que está sugiriendo es que la lengua pársel me inquieta, entonces usted está en un error. Usted está en detención, el Sr. Potter, y como tal debe permanecer en silencio."

"Lo siento, me imaginé que Voldemort podría haberle dado malas memorias." Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y volvió a trabajar, consciente de expresión maligna de Snape. Harry se dio cuenta de cuánto en realidad igual a su padre estaba actuando en ese momento, poniéndole cebos a Snape así, pero después de años de nunca haberle otorgado el beneficio de la duda, estaba empezando a cansarse de intentar cambiar la opinión del profesor.

Ahora condenado al silencio, Harry se concentró en el rasgueo de la pluma de los pergaminos en blanco, con los ojos cada vez más y más cansados de entrecerrar los ojos en las palabras que se desvanecían en las viejas hojas. El tema de los pergaminos ni siquiera era interesante... básicamente era una lista detallada de las condiciones meteorológicas durante los últimos quinientos años. Harry se imaginó a Snape buscando trastos en Hogwarts para material de detención tortuosamente aburridas como esta. El hombre en serio necesitaba conseguir una vida.

A mitad del camino, incluso Voldemort decidió que la detención no era de lo mejor.

: No vuelvas a conseguir una detención de nuevo, Potter. Me temo que mi cerebro se está secando ¡esto es tan aburrido!, : dijo entre dientes lo silenciosamente suficiente por lo que sólo Harry podía oírle. Harry se limitó a suspirar en respuesta, en silencio acuerdo con la declaración de Voldemort.

Cerca del final de la noche, Harry y Snape todavía estaban inclinados sobre sus escritorios respetados, ni prestar mucha mente a la otra. Fue en ese momento que Harry sintió a Voldemort resbalar de los hombros. Nervioso, Harry trató de agarrarlo, pero la serpiente rompió en silencio sus mandíbulas en la mano del joven mago y por eso no pudo detener que la cobra se cayera al suelo de piedra. Una vez más tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo acerca de los peligros de aburridos Señores Oscuros y su tendencia a ir a buscar la diversión. Hizo un intento de reseguir la cola de la serpiente, pero esto sólo dio lugar a que él accidentalmente tirara todos los papeles al suelo.

"Ahora está obligado a permanecer un extra de diez minutos," Snape entonó, sin dejar de escribir en sus propios pergaminos. Harry quería gritar de frustración. Unas risitas siseantes flotaron desde donde Voldemort había escapado.

: Te encuentras en problemas, : Harry siseó bruscamente bajo su aliento mientras caía de rodillas para recoger sus caprichosos papeles. Voldemort tampoco le hizo caso o no lo escuchó... probablemente la primera.

Harry miró nerviosamente mientras la pálida cobra se deslizaba por el suelo del despacho de Snape y enfilaba hacia el mismo propietario. Harry se había sentado de nuevo en el escritorio de los alumnos, pero había detenido por completo la copia a favor de ver como el andar de la serpiente construía pánico en sus entrañas. Todo lo que quería hacer era demandar saber qué Voldemort pensaba que estaba haciendo, pero él no podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención sobre su insubordinada "mascota".

En su lugar, se concentró y se encontró con el enlace en el fondo de su mente y empujó una imagen de estrangular al Señor Oscuro, con la esperanza de que recibiría la atención del hombre-serpiente.

Lo hizo. Voldemort se tiró en el suelo y se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos en un silbido silencioso, el cobracapelo se encendió. Harry simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dio una mirada admonitoria. Harry señaló con el dedo hacia abajo, lo que indicaba que Voldemort debía volver aquí _en ese mismo instante._ El Señor Oscuro no le hizo caso y volvió a su ruta original. Harry realmente empezó a preocuparse de que el hombre-serpiente tuviera planes para matar a Snape en ese mismo momento a los mordiscos. Harry se preguntó si estaba a punto de ver su reputación ser tirada por el desagüe... no importa la cantidad de idiota que Snape fuera, que no sería justo matarlo. La silla de Harry raspó el suelo mientras se movía de pie.

"Usted no se ha terminado, señor Potter," Snape le dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia arriba. El hombre todavía no se había dado cuenta de que había una cobra suelta en su despacho.

"Pero-" Harry comenzó, sólo para ser interrumpido.

"Siéntate," dijo Snape con firmeza. A regañadientes, Harry se sentó y cogió su pluma, sin dejar de mirar la mecha del Señor Oscuro, que estaba simplemente desapareciendo detrás del escritorio de Snape fuera de la línea de visión de Harry. Harry comenzó a alternar entre mirar y copiar una palabra a la vez. Hasta ahora Snape parecía completamente ajeno, y Harry no tenía forma de saber lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort. La rodilla de Harry empezó a saltar arriba y abajo como él esperaba nervioso la reaparición del Señor Oscuro.

Por último, la pálida cobra regresó alrededor de la parte frontal de la mesa, dando vueltas alrededor del borde. Harry vio su lengua agitándose con locura y recordó cómo había mencionado después de su anterior visita aquí que él había pensado que había una habitación oculta. Harry se relajó un poco, sospechando lo que Voldemort sólo estaba buscando cuando él se deslizó ahora a lo largo del perímetro del despacho.

Harry estaba tan absorto en la fuga de Voldemort que no se dio cuenta de que su detención había llegado a su fin.

"¿Vas a continuar copiando aquellos toda la noche, Potter?"

Harry miró a su trabajo antes de mirar hacia arriba y ponerse lentamente de pie. No podía ver a Voldemort, una vez más. El problema era que se esperaba que Harry saliera ahora, pero no podía hacerlo sin Voldemort, por lo que lo permaneció de pie con torpeza en el medio de la oficina de Snape.

Snape se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo había dejado. "¿Hay algo que querías?" -preguntó en un tono molesto de voz, la expresión ya impertinente.

"Um, bueno, ah..." Harry tartamudeó. "Sólo quería darles las gracias por la detención..." Harry podría haberse pateado a sí mismo.

A Snape no le hizo gracia, y sus ojos negros mostraron de lo mucho que él no creía una palabra de lo que Harry dijo. "No quiero ver tu cara antes de la próxima clase. Vete ahora."

Harry suspiró. No había manera de evitarlo. _"Accio serpiente."_

Una cobra pálida vino volando por encima del hombro de Snape, haciendo que el hombre saltara fuera del camino en estado de shock, con la boca abierta al ver a Harry coger a la serpiente sibilante.

: ¡Potter- ! :

: Dímelo más tarde, pero tenemos que irnos ahora, : Harry dijo humilde, irritado con el hombre-serpiente y sus impulsos repentinos de Gryffindor de tener que ir a explorar.

"Lo siento señor," dijo Harry a Snape. "Olió a una rata."

Harry empujó la puerta fuera del despacho de Snape.

* * *

**** "decirle al hombre carretera y manta", esa sería una traducción textual. O sea, mandarlo de paseo. Pero en español "ándate a freír espárragos" significa lo mismo.**

**¿No es tierno que Tommy no quiera que Harry se bese con otras? :P**

Naoki Hikou: gracias por el aliento, y como prefiero que los otros autores den una pista de cuando publican, o de si no lo hacen, pongo las fechas. Y cuando yo lo leí... me sorprendí de que no tuviera una traducción, porque tiene muchos favoritos...

sakura-selene: aunque no cree su propio lado, ciertamente hay gente que igual le sería leal sólo a él... y sería horrible tenerlos a ambos de enemigos! aunque si volds y dumbles crearan un frente unido... por más poderosos que fueran, probablemente se anularían entre sí y el wizard world sería feliz... (Crucio! Nooo! Dale un caramelo de limón!)  
Gracias a Aswang, Mani, JessyRiddleFriki-Black, y a todos los que la leen!

Próxima actualización: **29 de diciembre**. ¡Feliz Navidad para todo el mundo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Clasificación: M por el descuido en el lenguaje y el eventual slash

Disclaimer: yo ni ahora, ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

N / A: Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews/Elegido como favorita/siguen esta historia. Agradezco a todos mis dejadores de reviews anónimos.

BKwriter hizo otra gran foto de Harry y Voldie que se puede ver aquí: i360. photobucket álbumes / oo41 / hueso-kun / voldiesnake2. png

(quitar espacios) ¡Gracias BKwriter! Adorable.

Me gusta este capítulo, aunque el final puede ser completamente ridículo, pero no pude conseguir la idea de la cabeza;)

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel :

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos :_

* * *

: ¿Qué ganabas? : Harry exigió mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Su estado de ánimo era decididamente desagradable, gracias a su mano dolorida por la copia –tortura- de la detención de Snape y la irritación por la pequeña escapada de Voldemort. Realmente, si el hombre ya no quería matar a Harry, él sería su muerte, de lo tan puñetero que era.

: ¿Estás dispuesto a quedar atrapado corriendo suelto alrededor del despacho de Snape, pero no estás dispuesto a revelar tu situación a Lucius Malfoy, un Mortífago realmente leal? :

: Valió la pena el riesgo, : Voldemort respondió, indiferente a casi la preocupación de Harry... porque eso es lo que era. Harry tal vez quisiera negarlo, pero él se había preocupado de que la impaciencia del Señor Oscuro iba a meterlo en problemas; antes, después de todo, había sucedido, pensó Harry con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Un poco frustrado con todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo últimamente, sopló su flequillo oscuro lejos de sus ojos cuando dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

: Entonces... ¿lo fue? Si valió la pena el riesgo, me refiero. :

Voldemort asintió, un gesto Harry entrevio por el rabillo del ojo. Él todavía se divertía con las expresiones humanas que la serpiente lograba usar.

: Sé que definitivamente hay un espacio debajo del piso. El olor es más fuerte detrás de la mesa cerca de la parte trasera del despacho. :

Harry suspiró de nuevo. : Snape sabe de la magia-pársel ahora... entrar en su despacho puede ser más difícil ahora. :

: En efecto. Tú probablemente deberás investigar las barreras para prepararse. :

Estupendo; más trabajo.

: Vamos a tener que esperar hasta que desaparezca por completo del castillo, : Harry continuó. : Está la esperanza de que nos dejé durante las vacaciones. Creo que él sospecha de ti, pero no puede probarlo. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería haber Obliviateado a Malfoy. Ya Sospechamos que le dijo a su padre, así que... salvar su culo acaba de hacerse mi trabajo más difícil. :

Harry se rió sobre lo absurdo de esa declaración. Era, después de todo, el Elegido para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, no salvarlo. Él estaba trabajando en la dirección contraria, y realmente estaba haciendo, literalmente, su propio trabajo más complicado. Pero tuvo que enfrentarse a la verdad; se encontró con que el ahorrar las personas era más fácil que matarlas.

Si tan sólo el ahorro de Voldemort y derrotarse fueran lo mismo...

Voldemort gruñó algo indiscernible, tal vez incómodo con la noción de su rescate.

Harry se puso delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero retrasó decir la contraseña a favor de hacer un último comentario al disfrazado Señor Oscuro.

: La próxima vez que decida ser un Gryffindor, advertime, ¿quieres? :

: Sólo si nunca me haces un _Accio_ de nuevo. Cuán grosero. :

Harry tuvo la audacia de reírse.

* * *

"Ah, Harry, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

Harry levantó la vista del suelo de piedra del pasillo en el que había estado caminando para satisfacer los ojos siempre relucientes de su Director.

"Por supuesto, señor."

Dumbledore se acercó al lado de Harry y caminó a su lado. "Veo que te has registrado para quedarte durante las vacaciones. Yo había pensado que preferirías quedarte con tus amigos. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste?"

Harry sintió una punzada de pánico y trató de erigir sus casi-no escudos de Oclumancia que había desarrollado con el libro que Voldemort sugirió. Pero sólo había estado unos días practicando, y Harry sabía que eran en su mayoría inútiles. Así que Harry mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante y trató de no mirar, como si estuviera molesto por la pregunta, o al menos no como si él tuviera un secreto.

"Bueno señor," Harry comenzó, "Estoy preocupado por Voldemort. El incidente del Ministerio me ha hecho..." Harry tragó saliva. "Me hizo darme cuenta del tipo de riesgos en los que mis amigos se ponen por estar cerca mío. Voldemort no se detendría ante nada para llegar a mí. Me mataría si algo le sucediera a alguno de ellos por mi causa."

Con el ceño fruncido, Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, deteniendo el movimiento hacia delante de éste. Voldemort sutilmente rehuyó la, mano negra arrugada, pero por lo demás no reaccionó. Harry se sintió bastante incómodo con esa mano allí, también.

"Harry, no puedes vivir tu vida con miedo de Voldemort. Si bien es cierto que existe un cierto riesgo para los que te rodean, creo que verá que con gusto lo aceptan."

"Yo sé que lo hacen, señor", le aseguró Harry. Decidió dar justo la misma excusa que había dado a sus amigos. "Pero Voldemort ha estado tranquilo últimamente, y me pregunto si él está planeando algo. Voy a tener unas mejores vacaciones sabiendo que si me quedo en el castillo habrá menos posibilidades de que mis amigos estén en peligro si esos planes me involucran. Se agota su debido tiempo para su anual 'tratemos de matar a Potter' intento", dijo Harry con sequedad y se arriesgó a mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore, que estaban ligeramente castigándolo. "Además, Hogwarts es más mi casa que cualquier otro lugar, y no va a ser difícil pasar la Navidad aquí."

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja tupida. "Harry, ¿No sería mejor decir que el hogar es donde sus seres queridos están? No deberías limitarte."

Harry miró hacia abajo de nuevo. "Yo lo sé... Yo no... no lo haré. No le hace daño a nadie si me quedo aquí, sin embargo, así que eso es lo que he decidido hacer. No se preocupe por mí, yo todavía tendré una feliz Navidad aquí". Harry sonrió al director, una expresión genuina que se embotaba sólo ligeramente por una pequeña cantidad de culpabilidad que sentía por estar mintiéndole.

Él estudió a Harry por un momento antes de asentir lentamente, Dumbledore le dijo, "Si estás seguro, mi muchacho. En ese caso, confío en que no te importe reunirte en mi despacho otra vez, ¿verdad?"

La frente de Harry cuando él abrió los ojos se arrugó con ligera sorpresa ante la indicación de que Dumbledore que le daría "lecciones" a Voldemort durante las vacaciones. "Oh, no, eso sería genial."

"Muy bien, te veré más tarde."

Harry le ofreció su adiós al director y continuó su viaje a su dormitorio.

: Es mejor estar agradecido, gilipollas, por todo lo que hago por ti ", se quejó Harry. A veces deseaba que no estar en medio de la temporada de Quidditch, en cuyo caso Voldemort se habría visto obligado a volar colgando para su paseo. Podía hacerlo... tenía siempre su escoba de todos modos...

Voldemort no dijo nada en respuesta.

Dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama una vez que estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry sacó su varita para colocarla en su mesita de noche, pero se detuvo y se dio el palo de madera de acebo entre sus dedos.

: ¿Hey Voldemort? :

: ¿Qué? : dijo la serpiente con un gruñido suavemente mordaz.

Harry ignoró su tono. : ¿Por qué es, por qué creés, que tenemos varitas hermanas? :

Tomándose el tiempo para deslizarse por el brazo de Harry y hacia abajo sobre el edredón, Voldemort se acurrucó a los pies de la cama, como siempre, mientras que Harry se movió para enfrentarse a la serpiente.

: ¿Cómo decías? : la serpiente le preguntó en un tono más bien neutral. Animado, Harry continuó con su línea de pensamiento.

Quiero decir... si lo crees, que estemos destinados a matarnos o morir por la mano del otro, y sin embargo, aquí nos encontramos siendo elegidos por varitas que son ineficaces contra el otro en una pelea mortal. ¿Tal vez había algún tipo de cláusula que profetizará que dijera que teníamos que tener una lucha épica con espadas hasta la muerte en lugar de utilizar la magia? : Harry dijo a la ligera, realmente divertido cuando pensaba en ello. : ¿Cuán gracioso, no?. :

: Sí, : Voldemort siseó lentamente: es algo... curioso. :

Harry asintió con la cabeza. : Eso es lo que me dijo Ollivander. Es extraño, ¿no? Aquí estamos, "enemigos mortales", y nuestras varitas nos dicen... ¿qué? Que se supone que debemos ser, eh, ¿amigos? Oh, shush, sólo estoy diciendo, : dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Voldemort contra el uso de "amigos" en una frase que los implicara a ambos dos.

: Tú tienes la culpa, Potter, : Voldemort le informó al joven mago.

: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? : Harry exclamó, indignado.

: Yo te culpo porque es claramente tu culpa. :

Harry retrocedió. : Espera un minuto, que fuiste _Tú _el que me marcó como su enemigo. ¿Eso no lo hace ser tu culpa? :

: Por supuesto que no, yo conseguí primero mi varita, antes que vos. :

Harry rodó los ojos. : Tu lógica apesta. : Cayó sobre su espalda, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Mientras Voldemort claramente no veía mucho en sus varitas de hermanas, o por lo menos no en apariencia, Harry todavía sentía que había algo significativo al respecto. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que dos enemigos tuvieran varitas incapaces de dar batalla real contra el uno contra el otro? Era tan estúpido.

: No lo sería, quiero decir... : Harry rodó sobre su costado, su mejilla presionada en su almohada. : ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestra conexión? :

Voldemort no respondió de inmediato. : Supongo que podría ser, : respondió lentamente, a regañadientes.

: Esta era la idea de la pregunta, : dijo Harry después de un momento de deliberación, : si supieras qué es exactamente lo que es [la conexión], porque no me puedes decir que sea algo normal. :

Esta vez Voldemort no respondió.

: No lo sabes, ¿verdad? : Harry inclinó la cabeza para poder mirar hacia abajo de la cama a la serpiente enroscada allí.

Voldemort parpadeaba con su lengua dentro y fuera de su boca. : Eso es algo tan inusual, : admitió al joven mago.

Harry quería preguntarle más, pero en ese momento Ron entró al dormitorio y se dirigió a su amigo.

"Hey amigo, ¿vienes o qué?"

Harry se sentó rápidamente de la cama. "Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba que todos íbamos a estudiar esta noche." Harry se puso de pie, recogiendo a un Voldemort laxo y su bolsa de libros y siguió a Ron a la Sala Común, donde Hermione estaba esperándolos.

"Ahí lo tienes, Harry. Ahora," dijo Hermione, colocando un pedazo de pergamino-espera, ese era un plan de repaso? Argh, por supuesto, estaba Hermione enfrente de donde se había sentado. "Creo que necesitas centrarte en la teoría de encantos, Harry, has estado luchando contra eso..." Y luego ella fue, como de costumbre, a tomar el control de la sesión de estudio. Harry trabajó en silencio mientras Voldemort yacía envuelto confortablemente alrededor de sus hombros.

Si Harry no lo conociera mejor, juraría que el Señor Oscuro estaba durmiendo la siesta.

* * *

: Honestamente, Potter, ¿No podemos terminar con esto ahora? Deje de acicalarse. :

Harry se burló de la imagen de Voldemort en el espejo mientras se ajustaba el cuello.

: Sólo porque me veo joven y bonito y tú no, no significa que tengas que quejarte... el que se hizo una cara de serpiente fuiste tú y no yo. Realmente me gustaría poder dejarte atrás, pero la cuerda no se romperá hasta la medianoche de hoy. :

Voldemort siseó de retorta y acuerdo simultáneo mientras que Harry hizo su camino por las escaleras a la Sala Común, donde se encontró con Hermione. Se las había arreglado para escaquearse fuera de las reuniones del profesor Slughorn (Slug Club), pero ahora estaba atrapado en ir a la fiesta de Navidad del hombre. Hermione fue invitada también, por ser una bruja tan brillante, pero Harry sabía que él sólo estaba invitado porque él no murió cuando debería haberlo hecho. ¡Qué gran cosa es ser famoso!

Voldemort se había quejado de haber sometido a la tortura extravagante de los hábitos de "Colección" del profesor que había pensado que ya había escapado de largo. Harry le dijo que al menos él no era el foco de dicha colección nunca más.

"¿Estás lista?" Harry se dirigió a una pulida Hermione. "Te ves preciosa, por cierto."

: Potter, ¿es necesario que te recuerde que yo prohibí que te consortes con el sexo femenino, mientras que estés en mi presencia? :

: Oh, lo tendré en cuenta, que los hombres me son permitidos entonces, : dijo Harry por el rabillo de su boca en réplica, nunca dejando caer su sonrisa dirigida a sus compañeros de Gryffindor mientras Voldemort hacía un curioso ruido de asfixia. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su crème, brilloso vestido, acariciándose con una mano la frente. "Gracias, Harry. Tú también estás bastante apuesto por ti mismo."

Harry arrugó la nariz y miró a las túnicas de gala que llevaba. Hermione se rió de su expresión.

Como Voldemort muy bien sabía, Harry y Hermione estaban saliendo como amigos. Hermione había planeado llevar Ron, pero recientemente tuvo un enfrentamiento sobre lo que Harry consideró una insignificante circunstancia fortuita. En realidad, Harry se preguntó, ¿cuándo iban sus dos amigos a darse cuenta de lo que significaban el uno para el otro? Harry había sugerido que fueran de la mano en ese lugar y de esa manera ellos serían tontos si no supieran que tendrían un buen momento.

Harry había sido en realidad semi-serio en su comentario anterior a Voldemort sobre otros varones. En el mundo Muggle las relaciones homosexuales habían sido condenadas al ostracismo, pero cuando Harry entró en el mundo mágico descubrió que estas no eran realmente un problema, pero en general se esperaba que los linajes antiguos produjeran un heredero de alguna manera sin importar su orientación sexual. Harry se había lanzado de lleno en el mundo para el cual había nacido, y no era difícil de adoptar las costumbres que tenían en ese sentido. Harry hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte con las damas, el fiasco Cho Chang había sido incómodo, y Ginny era más de una hermana, así que ¿tal vez debería darles a los hombres una oportunidad...?

Por supuesto, ahora tenía demasiado en su plato para siquiera considerar cualquier tipo de relación. Él estaba en una lo suficientemente complicada en este momento con Voldemort, por extraño que sonara. Sí, en este momento prefería ir a la fiesta con Hermione, con la confianza de saber que ambos se veían y siempre iban a como realmente grandes amigos.

La pareja, técnicamente trío, salió de la Torre y fue a la fiesta de Slughorn. Caminaban al lado del otro, perdidos en bromas sin sentido, los dos llegaron a la gran oficina de Slughorn donde se celebraba la fiesta. Como Voldemort le había dicho a Harry que esperara, la habitación estaba envuelta en tapices verdes, rojos y metálicos, acentuados por las velas adornadas esparcidas por la habitación. El aire estaba cargado de perfumes y otros olores, y en algún lugar había música sonando alegre.

"Oh," Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. "¿No es esto... una maravilla?"

Harry inmediatamente fue a buscar un poco de ponche para él y para Hermione. Si Harry había querido que su presencia permaneciera discreta, estaba muy decepcionado.

"Ah, Harry ¡Mi Muchacho! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? No importa, no importa... ¡tan contento de que hayas podido venir! ¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta?"

Harry asintió, tirando con cuidado las copas de ponche que tenía en las manos fuera del camino de las manos agitándose de Slughorn.

"Sí, señor. Gracias por invitarme", dijo Harry, volviendo su atención de vuelta a Slughorn.

"Oh en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento, hijo. Después de todo, no habría sido una fiesta sin el Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿verdad?"

Interiormente Harry frunció el ceño mientras que en el exterior plantó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Por suerte, Slughorn se distrajo por algún otro invitado acomodado y se excusó por lo que Harry podía volver con su amigo y darle Hermione la bebida.

La celebración en realidad resultó ser medianamente interesante. Después de todo, había una gran cantidad de personajes famosos o notables presentes, entre ellos un vampiro. Voldemort le susurraba los nombres de algunas de las personas que reconoció, e incluso le dijo a Harry que fuera a presentarse a unos pocos. Muchas personas a la primera estaban un poco sorprendidas por la serpiente envuelta tan discretamente como podía sobre los hombros de Harry, pero pronto se corrió la voz de que el Niño-Que-Vivió había rescatado a una serpiente de una muerte segura, lo que al menos aplacó algunos. Era un hecho bien conocido, a veces un rumor, de que Harry Potter era un Pársel, lo que con cada estudiante en Hogwarts sabiéndolo, que habría sido un secreto difícil mantener todos modos. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la pieza de información que en realidad usaba la rara habilidad de conversar con su mascota serpiente se difundiera, tampoco. Harry no estaba precisamente encantado con la perspectiva de los rumores de estar "oscureciéndose" aún más, pero estaba preparado.

Ahora, si es que alguna vez se supiera que su serpiente era _Voldemort_... ahora, eso sería realmente algo para tener testigos. Oh, _el pánico_... Ja, que incluso podría ser digno de él, Harry pensó en su mente.

En cuanto a Hermione, ella misma estaba bastante satisfecha con la fiesta, dado que podía encontrar a un conocido autor para conversar largamente con él.

A mitad de la noche, a Harry se le acercó un mago alto con el pelo marrón oscuro y vestido con una túnica gris pizarra halagadora, completada con adornos de color granate profundo. Tenía una agradable sonrisa en su rostro cuando le tendió la mano en la oferta de un apretón de manos.

"Hola, soy Danton Drusferd." Su voz era la de un tenor ligero que fácilmente viajó la distancia entre ellos.

Harry miró a la mano antes de que él mirara a los ojos grises y a la vez anodinos del otro mago, a pesar de que parecía lo suficientemente amable. Tomó la mano con la suya. "Hola, yo s-"

"Sí, Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerte."

Harry luchó contra el impulso de rodar los ojos. Esa era la quinta vez en la noche que no había sido autorizado a presentarse. Sin embargo, él respondió: "Es un placer conocerte también. ¿Eras un estudiante de Hogwarts?" Preguntó Harry, haciendo una conversación ligera. Había algo un poco familiar en el otro mago. Danton parecía relativamente joven, de no más de veintidós años. Su rostro era delgado, de pómulos prominentes y una nariz recta. Él no era demasiado guapo, pero ejercía una especie de fascinación sobre él.

"Yo estaba en un quinto año cuando estabas en Primero", respondió el otro chico. "Lo recuerdo porque ese era mi año de mis MHB's, y fuiste bastante una distracción por todo el daño que causaste. Yo estaba bastante impresionado... Entrando al equipo de Quidditch, la lucha contra un troll, trenzarse y eliminar al Profesor de Artes Oscuras… Sí, bastante impresionante," repitió con una sonrisa divertida. Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Voldemort se agitó debajo de la túnica de Harry.

"Espero que tus calificaciones MHB's no sufrieran por mi culpa," Harry bromeó. Danton rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Yo era un Ravenclaw," dijo, su única explicación, pero Harry arqueó la ceja en la comprensión. "Fue muy interesante ver ser tomado Hogwarts por la tormenta," Danton continuó, mirando a Harry con una expresión extraña y absorta en su rostro. Harry sintió la necesidad de inquietarse, y se rascó la nuca.

"Bueno, me alegro de haber podido proporcionar tan espectacular entretenimiento", expresó Harry secamente, pero su expresión era impertérrita. "¿Cómo conoces al profesor Slughorn?"

Danton se encogió de hombros. "Mi madre era parte de su pequeño club. Ella me trajo como su invitado. No puedo decir estuviera entusiasmado con la idea", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez y mirando directamente a Harry, "pero ahora me parece que valió la pena ".

"Oh, ja," Harry tropezó, "¿por qué sería?"

"Pude conocerte", dijo Danton con una sonrisa fácil. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron fraccionadamente. No esperaba esto. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Claro, él se había dicho a sí mismo que él no tenía tiempo para una relación, pero el coqueteo no era ningún tipo de compromiso. Y además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que llegó a sentirse y actuar como un adolescente real? Por otra parte, se encontró con que no le importaba que fuera otro hombre con quién estaba charlando. Quizás él encontrara algo aquí.

"Esta fiesta se ha tornado en bastante interesante," Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Danton parecía adquirir confianza y se inclinó un poco más cerca. La tela de la túnica de Harry comenzó a ondularse, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta.

"Harry, ¿te gustaría que-"

Pero Danton no terminó porque Voldemort abruptamente decidió hacer su presencia discreta mucho más... molesta... propulsando la cabeza de debajo del cuello de la túnica de Harry y la formación de nuevo en la clásica S de la cobra. De su boca venenosa vino una serie de bajos, silbidos inarticulados, en su mayoría sin sentido, salvo por una palabra: _MÍO_.

¿Huh?

Danton, mientras tanto, había dado un paso atrás. "¿Por qué está haciendo eso?" -preguntó, no exactamente asustado, sino cauteloso .

"No lo sé", respondió Harry con una mirada a la figura en continuación, ofendida colgando sobre su hombro. "A veces me pregunto si su paso por el frío le aflojó un tornillo o todos ellos en su cabeza".

"Oh", dijo Danton blandamente. Sus ojos parpadearon por la habitación antes de volverse hacia Harry, que estaba empezando a sentir una caída incómoda del silencio entre ellos. "Bueno, Harry, mi madre quería dejar la fiesta antes de tiempo. Estamos de vacaciones en Estados Unidos durante las vacaciones, y nos vamos mañana." Hizo una pausa. "Fue muy agradable conocerte."

"Sí," dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado "Lo mismo digo."

Con Hermione todavía ocupada en otra cosa, tan pronto como Danton estaba fuera de la línea de visión de Harry, el adolescente se encontró en un rincón apartado.

: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? :

: ¿Lo que? : Voldemort gruñó agriamente.

Harry levantó las manos. : ¡Lo asustaste demasiado! Merlín, como que su único placer en la vida es la destrozar toda la diversión de la mía. : Harry casi se enfrentó, palmado, porque en muchos niveles que esto podría muy bien haber sido cierto. Las amenazas de muerte e intentos de realmente de poner un freno a su vida, y Voldemort seguro ha hecho un pasatiempo de eso.

: ...él no me gustaba . :

Harry parpadeó. : ¿No le gustó?, : dijo lentamente, con incredulidad. : ¿De verdad? ¿No te gusta nadie, ¿cómo fue que él fue en algo diferente de cada uno con el que me asocio aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Y qué pasa contigo diciendo "mío"? :

Voldemort frunció el labio superior en una mueca de desprecio. : No sé lo que estás hablando. Yo nunca dije eso. :

Harry frunció el ceño, completamente aturdido. : Si lo hiciste. Te escuché. ¿No te acuerdas? :

: No me acuerdo porque yo no he dicho eso. Obtenga una revisión auditiva, muchacho . : Voldemort se dio la vuelta y se negó a decir nada más. Harry resopló con frustración y decidió por lo que debía haber sido la enésima vez que hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera debería molestarse con ellas, como tratar de convencer a un loco Señor Oscuro de que sus acciones no tienen ningún sentido. Tal vez él realmente había escuchado mal.

: Eh, probablemente él sólo hablaba conmigo porque soy el 'Niño-Que-Vivió', gup-di-du ,: Harry se quejó.

Harry seguía meditando, por la falta de un término mejor, en su esquina cuando el profesor Slughorn se acercó a él una vez más. El hombre tenía bastante sonrojada la cara y Harry sospechaba que estaba un poco achispado.

"Hola Harry, ¿todavía se divierte? Bien, bien." Slughorn derrumbó su peso contra la pared de piedra desnuda al lado de donde Harry se levantó y suspiró. Por una vez, el mago mayor estaba en silencio. Voldemort se removió inquieto por los hombros de Harry.

Fue entonces cuando Harry empezó a pensar que el hombre que estaba junto a él había sido uno de los profesores de Tom Riddle. Habían hablado una o dos veces brevemente, pero Slughorn habían sido muy reacio a hablar mucho. Harry supuso que no podía culparlo, pero había muchas cosas por las que él tenía curiosidad.

"¿Profesor?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

Harry vaciló, antes de preguntar: "Cuando tenía las fiestas de Navidad antes, ¿Tom Riddle iba?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio al hombre tragar mucho antes de que él respondiera en voz baja: "Sí, me atrevo a decir que nunca las olvidaba."

"¿Cómo era?"

Curiosamente, Voldemort parecía listo para escuchar la respuesta también. Ojos de Slughorn se vidriaban mientras miraba hacia el pasado, el consumo de alcohol manteniendo a raya cualquier tipo de reticencia a hablar de Tom Riddle como normalmente lo habría hecho.

"Oh, Harry, él era la estrella, la mejor y la más brillante. Su mera presencia llamaba la atención de todos. Ahora sé que probablemente nunca disfrutó de las fiestas, pero en el momento que nunca habría conocido otra manera suya, la forma en que él sonreía y reía con todos los demás. Sólo él sabe las mentiras que habría escondido debajo de esos ojos azules suyos".

Slughorn cerró los propios mientras Harry lo estudiaba atentamente.

"Podría haber sido genial, ya sabes. Él tenía mucho potencial para hacer _el bien_ en lugar del mal. La gente lo escuchaba, habría hecho muchas cosas para él todo sin derramamiento de sangre. Podría haber sido Ministro, Director, lo que quisiera. No todas sus ideas eran malas, Harry, y yo tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo iba a a ver el beneficio de cambiar su opinión sobre algunas de los demás Era inteligente, siempre tan inteligente; no habría tardado mucho tiempo. Pero entonces... le dije... Pero luego cambió," el hombre finalmente había terminado, haciendo una mueca por lo que hubiera completado esa frase fragmentada. La culpa cayó sobre el hombre de repente marchito por oleadas, y Harry se preguntó de qué Slughorn se culpaba.

Slughorn se empujó de la pared, mirando para todos los efectos, completamente sobrio.

"Pero eso fue entonces, y no importa cuánto de un genio Tom Riddle tuviera, dudo mucho que cualquier cosa podría hacer a V-Voldemort cambiar de opinión ahora", tartamudeó, sorprendiendo a Harry de que incluso pronunciara el nombre prohibido. "Se está haciendo tarde, Harry, mejor se va a la cama ahora. Buenas noches."

Y con eso Slughorn se marchó sin siquiera una mirada a Harry, que estaba de pie en el rincón oscuro que parecía más desolado de lo que había hecho antes.

: ¿Está bien, Harry? : Voldemort siseó en voz baja, una nota indefinible al sonido. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había utilizado su nombre de pila.

: Sí, : dijo Harry, aunque él no sabía lo que estaba realmente aceptando y sospechaba Voldemort lo sabía también. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que Hermione le esperaba junto a la puerta y se fue a su encuentro para que pudieran regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry trató de dormir esa noche, él realmente lo intentó. Pero no pudo, sin lograr nada, excepto colchas revueltas del todo revueltas en la cama. Trató de evitar perturbar el dormir del Señor Oscuro (Merlín sabía que el hombre necesitaba su sueño para permanecer bastante tolerable en el estado de ánimo), pero al parecer sus mejores esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.

: Potter, ¿qué necesitas para llegar a dormir? : un Voldemort-gruñón que sonaba entre dientes desde el otro extremo de la cama un poco más allá de los dedos de Harry.

: ¿Qué tal un cuento antes de dormir? : Harry murmuró en su almohada.

: Érase una vez, había un Gryffindor muy necio e insensato- :

: No importa, : interrumpió Harry, rodando sobre su espalda y dando inicio a las patadas con una de sus piernas. : Nunca he tenido un cuento antes, así que no sé si me quedaré dormido tras él de todos modos. : Harry suspiró. : ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? :

: En realidad no. :

: Ok genial, tengo justo lo necesario. : Voldemort gruñó cuando Harry se arrastró sobre él hasta el final de la cama, tirando a un lado su profundamente roja cortina para que pudiera deslizarse fuera. Como poco a poco, lo que podía para mantener el chirrido de las bisagras al mínimo ya que estaba fuera de su barrera de silenciamiento, Harry abrió su baúl y metió la mano dentro de su objeto deseado. Cuando él se escabulló de nuevo en la cama, tenía un pequeño objeto rectangular apretada en su mano izquierda. Desde debajo de la almohada tomó su varita y lanzó un tranquilo Lumos.

Voldemort se achicharró un poco por la luz antes de ajustarse y chasqueando la lengua en la dirección de Harry.

: Son aquellas... cartas muggles? :

: Sipi. : Harry sacó la tapa de la caja de las cartas y la dejó a un lado, volteando la parte inferior por lo que las cartas cayeron en su mano antes de dejarlas a un lado también.

: Tienes la intención de que juguemos un juego de cartas… Muggle? :

: Sipi, : Harry repitió, confidente.

: Potter, no sé si te das cuenta de esto, sé que es muy difícil para alguien como tú el entenderlo con su mente pueril, pero yo no tengo ninguna mano. :

: ¡Qué terrible! Ja ja, que realmente eres tan gracioso. Me gusta eso en una persona, ¿sabes? : Harry barajaba los naipes con movimientos rápidos, resonando chasquidos, cortando el mazo antes de asignar un nuevo orden. : Sé que no creerás esto con tu ego inflado pero no eres el único mago vivo. : Voldemort se burló cuando su insulto anterior le salió por la culata. : Los hechizaré de manera que floten en el aire, : explicó Harry. : Yo también prometo no hacer trampas, ya que tengo más clase que otros en mi empresa actual. :

Voldemort se burló. : La guerra es sucia, muchacho. Y la vida no es justa, de todos modos. :

"Nada más cierto," Harry susurró en inglés. Luego procedió a formar una pila de cartas en frente suyo.

: Supongo que podrías saber algunos juegos de cartas muggles, pero ¿escuchaste hablar del siete y medio? :

: Sí. : Voldemort estaba mirando a Harry como si fuera _él_ fuera el único insano allí.

Harry no le hizo caso. : Bueno, ¿sabes cómo _jugar_? :

: ¿Por qué iba yo querría aprender un juego que se jugaría con muggles? :

: Ellos no te dejaban jugar, ¿verdad? :

: ¿Cuánto exactamente conocés acerca de mi infancia?: Voldemort gruñó, claramente nada impresionado por inferencias desganadamente al tuntún de Harry.

: Te lo diré después. Y descuida, a mí tampoco me dejaron nunca jugar, : Harry le dijo simpático. Harry no estaba seguro de lo mucho de lo que de su propia infancia Voldemort estaría enterado, con el hombre entrando en su cabeza de manera regular, pero se apresuró antes de que Voldemort pudiera responder. : Eventualmente lo aprendí, sin embargo, así que voy a explicártelo. :

: ¡Yo no quiero aprender un juego infantil! :

: Je, suenas lo suficiente infantil en este momento para mí, : replicó Harry. : Por favor, sólo ten paciencia conmigo. Podemos compensar nuestras miserables infancias ahora. ¿Por favor, jugarías conmigo? Yo creo que te gustará este juego, y me va a ayudar do-oormiir, : Harry bostezó canturreando, ampliando su brillantes ojos verdes suplicantes ante la cobra. Harry casi podría decir que el labio superior del Señor Oscuro se curvó en una mueca antes de que su cuerpo se desinflara en un suspiro seco.

: De acuerdo, Potter, pero sólo un juego, : la serpiente se quejó, reacomodando su largo cuerpo para tener una mejor posición.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron hasta formar una rayita. : ¿Esto es real? : Harry había honestamente sacado las cartas para jugar al solitario, porque no creía que Voldemort estaría de acuerdo en jugar con él. El hecho de que en realidad había dado su conformidad era… ¿agradable? ¿Confundía? ¿Lo que le hacía la privación de sueño a un cerebro o simplemente el resultado de una infancia triste?

: No me hagas repetirlo. :

Bueno, incluso si Voldemort había estado de acuerdo había sido inesperado, pero eso no significaba que Harry fuera a mencionarlo y usarlo para su beneficio.

Harry sonrió radiante, encantado de que había logrado convencer al más oscuro mago de la historia a una partida de naipes. Se preguntó de qué más podría convencer a Voldemort hacer a cambio de una promesa de sueño, porque era evidente que no podría ser la triste historia de Harry y sus ojos suplicantes los que le persuadieron...

: Bien, aquí van las reglas... :

Más tarde, una vez que Voldemort fue informado sobre cómo jugar el juego, Harry tomó su varita de nuevo y lanzó un hechizo que había aprendido de los gemelos Weasley en el montón de cartas que tendían sobre la cama. Las tarjetas brillaron brevemente antes de que seis tarjetas fueran mágicamente repartidas a cada uno de ellos, las manos dadas levitando en el aire delante. Desde debajo de la cama de Harry sacó un tablero de puntuación polvoriento de siete y medio. Harry le dijo a Voldemort que cortara la baraja para obtener la tarjeta de arranque, lo que dio lugar a la serpiente usando su nariz para empujar la mitad de la cubierta a un lado. La esquina de la boca de Harry se arqueó ante la vista antes de que volcara la nueva carta superior: un cinco de corazones.

Harry miró su mano y descartó un par de ochos en el montón mientras Voldemort eligió dos cartas de su mano para desprenderse.

: Yo estoy primero, : Voldemort declaró. Harry rodó los ojos.

: En todo lo que ello signifique, : Harry le dijo con un amplio gesto de la mano. No importaba que fuera su turno, de todos modos.

Voldemort tocó una tarjeta y un jack aterrizó boca arriba en la cama. Harry lo miró expectante.

: Tienes que decir lo que tienes. :

Voldemort quebró la mandíbula. : Diez. :

Harry sonrió y tapó sus cartas, y un cinco fue mostrado.

: Quince para dos. :

Voldemort gruñó mientras Harry movió los puntajes en la pizarra.

: Veintidós, : Voldemort dejó escapar una risita cuando él tomó la tarjeta de siete y la puso abajo a la vista.

: Veintiocho de tres, : dijo Harry triunfalmente mientras él sacaba su seis, lo que resultó en un run.

Y entonces el juego continuó. Harry estaba en la delantera después de la primera ronda, pero Voldemort lo logró en la siguiente mano y niveló el marcador con bastante rapidez.

: Tal vez deberíamos utilizar este juego como una apuesta por el mundo mágico, : dijo Voldemort gratamente en una voz asquerosamente dulce.

: Sólo porque soy un Gryffindor no significa que soy estúpido, : Harry entonó, con expresión de aburrimiento.

: Tú lo has dicho, no yo,: Voldemort le espetó. Harry se rió entre dientes, pero luego Voldemort anotó su marca y tenía un puntaje de dieciséis años. Harry puso mala cara petulante cuando su puntaje quedó detrás de Voldemort. La serpiente silbó en el placer.

Se sucedieron varias rondas más, la única conversación entre ellos siendo las frases tradicionales de juego.

: Esto es divertido, : Harry comentó improvisadamente.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : Si tú lo dices, Potter. : Cortó el mazo de nuevo por indicación de Harry.

: Hey, yo podría haber hecho jugaras "Ve a pescar"**. Y esto es divertido, confía en mí, porque creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que soy mejor juez en esto que tú. :

Voldemort colocó abajo un ocho para seguir el de Harry, consiguiendo un par. : Veintiséis para dos. ¿Estás insinuando que yo no sé cómo divertirme? :

: ¡Ja! Treinta y puedes seguir eso? -entonces Treinta por uno. Por cierto, la tortura y el asesinato sin sentido no cuentan como diversión, : Harry articuló con un rollo de los ojos. Voldemort emitió una risita silbante.

: ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Potter? Ese intento patético de los suyos en la Maldición Cruciatus sobre Bellatrix no puede considerarse un esfuerzo adecuado. :

Harry se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio. Su expresión alegre anterior atenuada. : Es tu turno, : dijo suavemente. Voldemort miró al adolescente durante varios minutos antes de que él se moviera y tocara una carta.

Voldemort finalmente ganó el partido. Parecía bastante satisfecho con este logro.

: ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo? : preguntó Harry.

: Dije sólo un partido. :

: Oh, está bien...: Harry recogió las cartas en un montoncito antes de ponerse a empacarlas en su baúl.

: ...¿Serás capaz de conciliar el sueño ahora? :

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry dijo evasivamente, : Quizás. :

: Vamos a jugar un partido más para asegurarnos de que no quede expuesto a tu inquietud... que me mantiene despierto. :

Jugaron un juego y medio más. Harry se quedó dormido durante el tercero, de ahí el medio juego jugado. Fue una transición relativamente brusca de la vigilia al sueño, si las apariencias eran de fiar. El cuerpo de Harry estaba en la cima de su edredón cubierto de cartas, y la cabeza del adolescente fue amortiguada por un brazo mientras sus pies estaban acurrucados bajo la almohada. En el hueco de su cuello y hombros descansaba una cabeza triangular pálida, ojos rojos sin párpados vacantes en el sueño, y enroscada alrededor de uno de los dedos de Harry estaba la punta de una cola de serpiente de lisas escamas.

* * *

Ok, espero que ellos jugaban a las cartas no fuera algo demasiado alocado y deshilvanado, pero pensé que era lindo: P

¡Gracias por leer! Oh, próximo capítulo que finalmente obtendremos algunos Voldie POV, veremos lo que está sucediendo en su mente…

N/T: ¡Rayos! Fue difícil conseguir todos los términos del juego y no confundirme con su significado textual.

** Ve a pescar: juego de c artas, también llamado Goldfish (pez dorado) y sencillamente Pesca.

¡Feliz año nuevo y otras festividades!

Próxima actualización: lunes 5 de enero de 2015.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** yo no poseo, y nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

BKwriter hizo otra gran foto de Harry y Voldie que se puede ver aquí: **i360. photobucket álbumes / oo41 / hueso-kun / voldiesnake3. png** (quitar espacios) Gracias BKwriter! Éste es realmente genial.

* Respiración profunda * Ok, como había prometido aquí está el capítulo Voldie POV... Pasé mucho tiempo en el capi tratando de hacer las cosas bien, así que espero que lo tengo merecido. Lol, estoy sintiendo la presión para un buen desempeño.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel :

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

La mañana siguiente encontró a Harry todavía acurrucado, con los pies en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza a los pies de ella. Drapeado perezosamente alrededor de sus brazos y el cuello estaba Voldemort, presionándose arriba hacia el calor del cuerpo de Harry, tal vez instintivamente y quizá conscientemente. El juego de naipes arrugados estaban sembrados todo alrededor de la cama, y algunos habían caído al suelo.

Voldemort se despertó un poco desorientado, pero extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de la confusión. Se sentía... cálido, relajado, y sobre todo, seguro, casi... protegido. Él perezosamente chasqueó la lengua para saborear el aire, y se torció cuando su apéndice golpeó algo caliente que sabía a ruboroso vino dulce. Inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista del objeto sorprendente cerca, sintiendo una punzada de sorpresa cuando su ojo se reunió con la mirada de un verde conmovedor.

: Esto es acogedor,: Harry arrastrando las palabras, pero por lo demás parecía despreocupado por la acomodación mientras se ajustaba sus gafas torcidas. Bostezó y estiró las torceduras que su posición para dormir habían dejado incómodo, sin darse cuenta cuando rozaba el largo cuerpo de Voldemort, delgado de vez en cuando, provocando esa sensación extraña en los nervios de la serpiente que causaban que sus músculos se relajaran.

Sacudiéndose las emociones opuestas que se elevaban desde el estrecho contacto y la realización de que había pasado la noche acurrucado contra su enemigo, Voldemort siseó: Yo no soy un oso de peluche, Potter. Tratar de resistir la próxima vez que quieras usarme como tal.:

Era irritante, pero no algo inesperado cuando Harry sólo le sonrió. : Aww, pero vos me usas como percha y un dispositivo de transporte, ¿no crees que esto es nada más que justo?:

: La vida no es justa, ¿recuerdas?: Voldemort negó a considerar el hecho de que a partes de él no le habían importado la continuación de dicho acuerdo durante el día que tenían. Como una serpiente, el calor del cuerpo humano durante el invierno resultó ser un medio excepcional para suspender la temperatura ideal, y por la noche el encanto de calefacción no siempre resultaba tan satisfactorio como el calor natural.

Una vez más, el niño mago parecía cepillar esfuerzo de lo que se pretendía al menos causar una ligera cantidad de irritación. ¡Oh, cómo odiaba estar atrapado en esta forma ineficaz! Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa torcida en dirección a Voldemort, Harry tiró de sus cortinas de la cama abriéndolas, cortando todos los hechizos de privacidad nocturnos y se tiró a sí mismo lejos de la serpiente en la cama. Por una extraña razón, Voldemort sintió como si algo más que los hechizos de privacidad se había roto.

Todos los demás en la residencia de estudiantes ya se había levantado, completando el embalaje final antes de que tomaran el tren para volver a casa para las vacaciones. Como Gryffindors típicos, eran excesivamente ruidosos y desordenados, se apresuraban a lanzar ropa y libros en sus baúles con la esperanza de que les cupieran todos. Voldemort no tenía ninguna duda de que los Slytherin en las mazmorras habían embalado el día anterior y despreció a la Casa de los Leones. ¿Cómo Harry Potter podría haber terminado con estos cachorros risitas tontasera algo que Voldemort simplemente no podía entender...

Voldemort no se dio cuenta de inmediato que acababa complementado a su pronto a ser su subyugador, y cuando lo hizo su lengua comenzó a hojear rápidamente el aire de las emociones que había hace muy poco consiguiendo lejos de él.

* * *

Dichoso sea el silencio; eso es todo lo que Voldemort podía pensar mientras yacía acurrucado en la almohada de Harry Potter, que era suave y olía bien...

_Oh Merlín, me estoy convirtiendo en una mascota,_ Voldemort pensó malhumorado a sí mismo. Vio cómo Potter volvió a entrar en la sala después de despedirse de sus _amigos,_ o lo que él llamaba esos imbéciles _estúpidos._

: Estoy tomando una ducha, ¿quieres venir?:

Voldemort estaba consternado por lo emocionado que se volvió. Una vez más, maldijo la poción, lo serpiente de sí mismo, que de vez en cuando sacó lo mejor de su dignidad. Deseó poder estrangular a regocijo la cobra interior que bailó ante la perspectiva de tomar el sol en la ducha de vapor caliente.

Era todo culpa de Potter, él lo sabía.

En lugar de expresar esto, sin embargo, él se limitó a suspirar y lúgubremente dijo: Bien.:

Voldemort, ahora instalado en la esquina de su propia cabina de ducha con agua caliente, dejó que su mente vagara para tratar de ahogar el canto de Potter de numerosas canciones de Navidad del mundo muggle. Lo estaba haciendo con él lo agravaba por supuesto, Voldemort decidió.

Había tantas cosas equivocadas con el molesto Niño-Que-Vivió. Era temerario, imprudente, terriblemente irritante, descarado, y por lo tanto heroicamentesin sentido que estaba dispuesto a poner su propia vida en peligro a favor de proteger incluso a su peor enemigo.

Y sin embargo... Harry Potter también era inteligente, astuto, perspicaz, valiente y diferente de cualquier persona Voldemort había conocido. Había una chispa en los ojos irónicamente _Avada Kedavra_ coloreados que hablaban de una persona mayor de dieciséis años y medio desde que el niño había nacido cuando julio llegó a su fin. Recordaba esos mismos ojos en un niño, y cómo incluso entonces, cuando Voldemort levantó la varita para matarlo, esos ojos verdes le había mirado tan sombríamente e inteligente que en el momento, sin saber lo que estaba por venir, la varita de Voldemort había temblado en el aire.

Esta línea de pensamiento no iba por donde Voldemort había esperado, y dado que su ducha se había apagado automáticamente, él olfateó su camino abajo con la intención de la búsqueda de algo más que hacer. La correa mágica a la que Dumbledore le había sometido se rompió, y él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Potter ya estaba fuera de la ducha y de pie delante de uno de los lavabos. Tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura que cubría su traseropizpiretoy sus manos estaban recorriendo sus cabellos húmedos como cuando intentaba aplastarlos contra su cabeza. Voldemort pensó que incluso su magia no sería capaz de domar el cabello del joven mago.

Voldemort se sentó en la clásica cobra S, sus planes de hacer algo que no implicara a Potter olvidados por completo mientras sus ojos pequeños, de rasgadas pupilaspeinaban hacia abajo desde la cabeza de Harry y vio paralizado como los músculos del adolescente se flexionaban bajo su piel pálida. Voldemort no se pudo quejar de Potter por su condición corporal, salvo tal vez que estaba un poco en el lado flaco. No es de extrañar que los insufribles, patéticosmuchachosde los equipos habían tomado un interés en Potter. Realmente era bastante-

: Oh, ese piso debe estar frío. Aquí, : dijo Harry mientras se agachaba y recogía a un Voldemort aturdido hasta las garras y con movimientos suaves que hablaban de mucha práctica, ubicaba el cuerpo largo de la cobra alrededor de sus hombros desnudos.

La serpiente interior de Voldemort prácticamente ronroneó en este encanto de vida calefaccionada, sino al hombre la piel desnuda contra sus escamas prácticamente quemaban de tanto que sentía como algo se derretía en su interior.

* * *

: ¿Cómo fue tu pequeña reunión con Dumbledore?: Voldemort le preguntó sarcásticamente al día siguiente, infinitamente divertido por incluso el pensamiento de que Dumbledore no le enseñara a este muchacho nada útil.

Potter se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama enfrente de donde Voldemort estaba acurrucado en la almohada. : Me fue muy bien, gracias,: dijo más bien gratamente. Voldemort estaba inmediatamente sospechoso. : Sabes, me ha estado enseñando cómo derrotarte. Realmente, ha sido un viaje alucinante.:

: Oh, ¿para derrotarme, dices?: Voldemort continuó la broma, disfrutando de la ida y vuelta. : ¿Y qué han ustedes dos estado haciendo... hechizos, entrenamiento con armas, sesiones de abrazos?:

Voldemort observó como Harry se atragantó con su risa ante la referencia a "el poder del amor", sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho antes de que el joven mago se alisó el rostro en una expresión indiferente.

: No, nada de eso.:

Voldemort era muy curioso, y sus ojos rojos brillaban y el cobracapelo se encendió, siempre tan sutil. ¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo?

: Entonces, ¿qué te está enseñando?: preguntó.

: ...No tengo ni la más jodida idea.:

Voldemort sonrió para sus adentros, y se obligó a olvidar que incluso se había preocupado por esos pocos segundos que tardó Potter en responder.

: A veces creo que Dumbledore quiere que me mates,: Harry gimió, y si Voldemort podría, habría arqueado una ceja en dirección al adolescente.

: ¿Qué anda mal, Potter, comenzando a preocuparse de que en realidad no tienes nada con que derrotarme? Tal vez _debería_ dejártelo más fácil... a este ritmo, manteniendo los conjuros de nivel escolar verdaderamente no será mucho de obstáculo.:

Harry lanzó una mirada a la cobra arrogante.

: Oh, cállate maldito bastardo.: Se quedó en silencio por un momento. : Dumbledore ha estado mostrándome recuerdos. Sé que odias a tu padre, pero que realmente debería sentirse agradecido con él porque le dio su aspecto. Su madre y su familia no eran exactamenteencantadores. Realmente es hipócrita de tu parte predicar la mierda de la pureza de sangre cuando eres un mestizo.:

: No voy a discutir esto contigo ahora.: Voldemort se irguió, sintiendo una vez más la preocupación sobre muchas cosas. : Él te muestra recuerdos de mis parientes... : Eso era... inesperado, y un poco desconcertante.

Harry se encogió de hombros. : Eso y la vez que Dumbledore fue al orfanato para hablar contigo. Eras un niño muy mono,: dijo Harry sarcásticamente y se rió infantilmente. Voldemort se alborotó a fondo.

: ¿Por qué Dumbledore te está mostrando esos recuerdos? ¡Dilo!: leexigió, porque de repente sintió que esto era algo importante.

Una vez más, Harry se encogió de hombros. : ¿Conoce a tu enemigo? No sé, Dumbledore nunca me dice nada.:

Voldemort estaba empezando a sentirse muy frustrado por la incapacidad de Potter para darle respuestas definitivas.

: El poner mala cara no es un buen look para ti, Potter,: él espetó. : Ahora rápido, dime que más te ha demostrado.:

: Bueno,: dijo Harry lentamente de tal manera que hizo Voldemort sintió como si él tropezara en una trampa. : Vi la memoria de un funcionario del Ministerio visitando a tu abuelo, tu tío, y tu madre. Como he dicho,tanto encanto, si te gusta la compañía de los locos de atar. Eso fue en septiembre. En octubre me mostró su reunión con vos cuando tenías once y... oh bien, y uno de tu madre cuando estaba embarazada.:

Voldemort se puso tenso. ¿Cuál era el propósito de Potter viendo esto?

:Y el día de hoy,: Harry continuó, : Vi tu visita con su tío loco y un recuerdo de la vez que estabas en la escuela.: Aquí Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia Voldemort plenamente y lo miróa los ojos. : Voldemort, ¿qué son los Horrocruxes?:

Su reacción fue inmediata. El cobracapelo de nuevo, se extendió al máximo, Voldemort siseó asquerosamente antes de deslizarse de la cama y apresurándose hacia las escaleras.

Muerte. La última debilidad, el factor limitante en la vida de un ser humano. Al morir, uno corre el riesgo de convertirse en ordinario, convirtiéndose como todo el mundo que muere inadecuado, olvidado, abandonado en el suelo. Voldemort juró que _nunca_ volvería a ser esa clase de plebeyo, y su secreto de la inmortalidad seguiría siendo sólo eso.

Dumbledore sabiendo de susHorrocruxes_nunca_ fue parte del plan.

: ¡Lo mataré!: Voldemort echaba humo, los ojos viendo nada más que una neblina al rojo vivo mientras se concentraba en una sola cosa, matar a Dumbledore. : Ese viejo excéntrico entrometido hoy ha de morir, ¡recordad mis palabras!:

No se detuvo a preguntarse por qué su primera reacción no involucraba de ninguna manera la intención de dañar a su joven enemigo que también estaba en la cúspide del aprendizaje de sus logros clandestinos.

Harry saltó de la cama detrás suyo. : ¡Voldemort, espera! : Capturando la cola de Voldemort, lo rápido de los reflejos de Harry fueron lo único que le impidió ser mordido cuando la serpiente se retorció y se abalanzó sobre él, mostrando los colmillos con plena intención de morder. Haciendo una mueca, Harry sacó su varita y le lanzó un rápida _Impedimenta_ al Señor Oscuro. La serpiente blanca cayó, aun totalmente indignada.

Tras deponer tranquilamente su varita, Harry se acercó al congelado Voldemort. : No puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso, Tom, de que prefieras matar a Dumbledore en vez de a mí ahora.:

Si Voldemort tuvieracejas, se habrían alzado ante la verdad en la declaración de Harry. El Niño-Que-Vivió había estado sentado justo en frente de él, y él ni siquiera había intentado, con contrato mágico o no, tocarlo.

: Ha encontrado tu secreto, ¿acaso no es así? : Harry tomó el cuerpo delgado y lo regresó a la cama, sentándose sobre ella de nuevo.

: El recuerdo que vi hoy fue de ti preguntando aSlughorn acerca de los Horrocruxes. La memoria, sin embargo, había sido editada por lo que parecía queSlughornno te dijo nada y te despidió. Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que Slughorn parecía tan culpable en la fiesta. Él te dijo exactamente lo que era un Horrocrux.:

Voldemort, incapaz de moverse, fue igualmente incapaz de detener los recuerdos de la fiesta salieran a la luz. Siempre había pensado en Slughorn como una tonta sonrisa boba, un hombre tan superficial e infantil, indigno de ser un Slytherin. Pero Voldemort había sentido algo curvándose, algocercano a supunto de rotura dentro de él mientras yacía dentro de la túnica de Potter mientras Slughornles relató sobre el chico brillante que una vez conoció.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba la forma en que se vio obligado a convivir entre estas personas, y fue creciendo constantemente su cansancio de todas sus... dudas.

Dudar le hizo débil, ¡y él no era débil!

Potter parecía ajeno a la confusión interna por la que Voldemort estaba pasando, y el viejo resentimiento se inflamó.

: Ahora, yo mismo no sé realmente lo que es, pero puedo hacer una conjetura. Vos, Tom, le tienes más miedo a la muerte que cualquier otra cosa, así que ¿qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que nunca se muere que hacerse inmortal? Lo que sea que hayas hecho, realmente funcionó. ¿Qué hiciste, Tom? ¿Qué es un Horrocrux? Sabes que con el tiempo, eventualmente, voy a averiguarlo, por lo que tú podrías mejor decírmelo.:

Voldemort no podía dejar de sentirse parcialmente impresionado por la percepción del joven mago, pero eso no quería decir que estaba satisfecho. De hecho, en ese momento, sintió un viejo miedo, nunca olvidado, que brotaba con una nueva intensidad dentro de su pecho, como un manantial tapiado que volvía a fluir.

Silenciosamente, Harry _finiquitó_ la maldición y Voldemort volvió a la vida con un silbido mortal, pero Harry había sacado su varita una vez más y la había entrenado en el Señor Oscuro. En ese momento, Voldemort se sentía como un animal salvaje capturado en la trampa de un cazador furtivo.

: Es magia del Alma,: el Señor Oscuro escupióa regañadientes. Era cierto que había maneras por las que Potter podría averiguar lo que era un Horrocrux, y si él no le decía ahora, sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable.

: Un Horrocrux es un objeto que contiene un pedazo del alma de una persona, que se separó de la principal. Al tener uno, un brujo no puede morir, al mantenerse el alma unida al plano de la vida por el trozo de alma.:su ira hervía como un pozo de lava bajo la piel de Voldemort cuando le contaba a Potter sobre losHorcruxes.

: Por eso no moriste, : Harry puntualizó. : ¿Cómo divides el alma?:

: Asesinas,: Voldemort entre dientes, con un tono que indicaba lo mucho que le gustaría hacer eso ahora.

Potter no se veía sorprendido.

: Por lo tanto, hiciste un Horrocrux, y eso es lo que le impidió morir por completo hace tantos años.: Harry hizo una pausa. : No, espera. El diario...:

Voldemort esperaba, la lengua vacilante salía y entraba de sus fauces.

: El diario era algo más que una "memoria", ¿no? Cuando dijiste que "te maté" en la Cámara de los Secretos, realmente querías decir que maté a un pedazo de tu alma. Pero entonces, si lo destruí, no habrías tenido un ancla más y no habrías podido regresar.: losojos de Harry se abrieron de sopetón.

"Has hecho más de uno", dijo en inglés, horrorizado, pero Voldemort no tenía ningún incentivo para apreciarlo dado que se levantó de la cama.

Voldemort recordó las muchas veces que partió su alma. La primera vez había sido dolorosa, pero no era nada comparado con lo que se sentía en los tiempos subsecuentes, desmenuzando su alma y tirando lejos las partes de sí mismo que encontraba irrisorias. Pero el dolor había sido necesario; no podía dejar que nada le detuviera.

: Muy bien, pequeño Potter, : siseó oscuramente. : Parece que sos más inteligente de lo que aparentas.:

: Sabes, me siento bastante insultado cada vez que me llamas estúpido. En serio, no puede ser _todo_ suerte lo le impidió matarme. Así que, ¿cuántos Horrocruxes tienes?:

Voldemort casi se rió ante la pregunta. : Me niego a decirte.:

: Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?: Harry empujó la punta de su varita contra la nariz de Voldemort cuando hizo el amago de arremeter contra él de nuevo. El hombre-serpiente se echó atrás, el asesinato aún brillando en sus ojos rubicundos. Potter se acercaba peligrosamente al punto de quiebre del Señor Oscuro. Pero el joven mago se alejó de esa línea.

: Está bien, no tienes que decirme. Los dos sabemos que con el tiempo lo voy a averiguar y conocer todos los hechos de inmediato hace cosas bastante aburridas, ¿no estás de acuerdo?:

Harry depuso su varita y se levantó antes de que Voldemort podría incluso llegar a obsequiarle una respuesta. : Sabes, Tom,:le dijo con suavidad,: Nunca quise matar a nadie. Podría haber incluso preferido morir la noche de Halloween, así no tendría que salvar a todo el jodido mundo de ti. Y tal vez debería decirle a todos que se fueran a la mierda y lucharan su propia guerra, pero no puedo. Uno de nosotros tiene que morir, de acuerdo con la profecía. Pero yo no quiero morir, y tampoco tú, así que ¿dónde nos deja eso?:

El chico suspiró mientras el propio aliento de Voldemort se quedó inmóvil.

"Haz lo que quieras, no hay hechizo vinculante para detenerte. Me voy a almorzar."

Dejó Voldemort solo.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Harry y Voldemort se evitaron entre sí como la peste. Voldemort se sentía atrapado; atrapado en su cuerpo, atrapado en la Torre, atrapado por la ira y el miedo y su incapacidad para hacer nada al respecto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió la desesperación de su situación.

Se había acostumbrado a dormir en la alfombra frente al fuego, pero no lo mantenía caliente.

La mañana de Navidad amaneció con un manto de nieve fresca recubriendo el suelo, no como si Voldemort hiciera caso de esto. Pero no podía ignorar fácilmente lo que sucedió después.

"_Accio serpiente_."

Harry, vestido con ropas de abrigo negras y capa, botas y una bufanda de color rojo y oro envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuello, cogió torpemente a la serpiente pálida que volabaa sus brazos. Tuvo que presionar la forma retorciéndose contra su pecho para evitar que el enfurecido hombre-serpiente se alejara.

Voldemort se enfureció por su humillación. : ¿Qué mierda, Potter? Había dicho que ¡_nunca_lo harías de nuevo!:

: Entonces lo siento, lo olvidé,:dijo Harry completamente sin complejos, lo que tan sólo enfureció más a Voldemort. : Estamos yendo de viaje, y yo no quería tratar de atraparte.:

Harry colocó a la serpiente sobre sus hombros, aparentemente despreocupado de que era una cobra enfurecida lo que puso allí, y bajó las escaleras y salió del agujero del retrato.

: ¿A dónde estamos yendo? : metió un bocadillo Voldemort, haciendo distraídamente planes de escape. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si fue un error venir aquí. Él era el Señor Oscuro; no necesitaba la ayuda.

: Hogsmeade,: le dijo Harry. : El Profesor Slughorn accedió a acompañar a los pocos de nosotros aquí que tenemos permiso para una salida. Mi conjetura es que quiere pasar la Navidad en Cabeza de Puerco. De todos modos, pensé que te gustaría salir un poco.:

Voldemort no dijo nada, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba más dispuesto a ir junto a él con este temporal.

Se reunieron con un pequeño grupo de estudiantes y con el profesor Slughorn en el Hall de entrada. Harry había sido el segundo de siete alumnos en llegar, así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de Slughorn les diera el visto bueno para salir. El hombre, como se esperaba, pasó el paseo hasta el pueblo mágico con Harry charlando sobre cosas banales en una conversación alegre. Voldemort sintió un amargo resentimiento hacia este inútil ex Slytherin, por estar tan débil como estaba. Decidió con carácter definitivo a olvidar todo lo que el hombre había dicho en la fiesta de Navidad, porque al final realmente tenía que ser el borracho lleno de tonterías de un viejo hombre, insignificante. Tom Riddle se había convertido en el Señor Oscuro; ¿qué mayor logro podría haber? Él les traería la grandeza a quienes la merecían... y la desesperación a los que no lo hacían.

Hogsmeade estaba llena hasta el borde con decoraciones festivas, por lo que las apariencias pusieron a Harry en un estado de ánimo gozoso, mientras que Voldemort simplemente lo vio todo como basura.

Harry compró un vaso de sidra caliente en una de las tabernas y encontró un banco fuera en el que se sentó. Para confusión de Voldemort, él sacó su Capa Invisible y la arrojó sobre ellos. Antes de Voldemort podría incluso preguntar por qué, el niño le habló, interrogante.

: ¿Estás lo suficientemente cálido?:

Voldemort estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta aunque mantuvo su respuesta neutral. : Tu encantamiento de calefacción es adecuado.:

Harry se llevó la sidra a los labios y bebió un sorbo. Voldemort podía sentir el calor de la taza cada vez que el joven mago bebía de ella. Potter, mientras que se calentaba las manos en el cristal, no hizo más que mirar a la gente, mientras caminaban por allí, ignorando completamente de su presencia. La ira de Voldemort estaba empezando a volver con toda su fuerza, y él estaba casi decidido a ahogar al mocoso ese momento con sus escamas.

Antes de que su ira pudiera manifestarse en un acto violento, Potter lo sorprendió una vez más.

: Esa es la familia Sheldon,: siseó en voz baja, señalando una pareja de mediana edad que caminaba por la calle, una joven entre ellos tomandoa cada uno de ellos de la mano y un niño pequeño en los hombros del hombre. : La madre es un sangre pura, y el padre es un muggle quien es el hermano de un nacido de muggles, : contó el asunto con la mayor naturalidad. Voldemort no reaccionó, con excepción de, tal vez, sentir una sacudida de disgusto por tal mestizaje.

: Viven en un pueblo muggle no lejos de aquí, y vienen a la ciudad en ocasiones especiales. Jack, el chico, quiere ser un fabricante de varitas cuando crezca, y Tonia, la chica, quiere ser una princesa, aunque creo que ya es una por la forma en la que su padre la trata,: dijo Harry, una suave, condescendiente sonrisa en sus labios. La familia desapareció en Honeydukes. Voldemort se removió dentro de la túnica de Potter.

: El padre,: Voldemort escupió: ¿él es un muggle?:

Harry asintió con indiferencia, lo que irritó al Señor Oscuro. : Sí, él lo es, : dijo con simpleza. Y luego señaló a un hombre joven que llevaba ropa limpia pero obviamente de segunda mano. : Ese es Jonathan Sorhagen. Su padre fue infectado recientemente por un hombre lobo asustado que había utilizado su cobertizo para esconderse dentro, y ahora no puede conseguir un trabajo, por lo que su hijo trabaja por los dos para mantenerse a sí mismo y a sus padres.:

Dos pares de ojos, uno verde y uno rojo, tal vez una coincidencia festiva para la Navidad, vieron cómo el hombre entraba, silbando, por la acera.

Otra pareja salió de la taberna en la que Harry había conseguido su sidra. La mujer tenía el pelo largo, de color marrón oscuro y el hombre de un rubio sucio. Se reían mientras pasaban delante de Harry y de Voldemort, pero los ojos grises de la mujer parecían tristes.

: Ella es una sangre pura, procedente de una familia formada por una mayoría Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Ella, sin embargo, fue seleccionada en Slytherin. Ella no ha visto a su familia desde que se fue a casa después de cumplir los diecisiete años; por lo que entiendo que la echaron. Ella conoció a su novio en una visita a Francia. Fue a Beauxbatons. Una vez que estén casados no creo que planeen quedarse en Inglaterra.:

Voldemort contempló todo lo que le habían dicho, vagamente fascinado por el joven mago. : ¿Cómo siquiera sabes todo eso?:

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de sidra. : Soy el Niño-Que-Vivió; muchas veces la gente se me acerca, con ganas de hablar y darme la mano a causa de algo que yo no recuerdo haber hecho. No sé por qué, pero me gusta que me hablen de sus vidas y las de sus amigos. Yo sólo escucho. Gran parte del tiempo, sin embargo, como que me pongo mi Capa Invisible aquí y echo a caminar. Me gusta ser invisible, porque entonces yo soy yo y no quien ellos quieren ver. Una vez más, sólo observo. Puedes aprender un montón de cosas cuando haces eso, te sorprenderías. Sólo porque quieres que el mundo sea algo, imaginando que está en su propio camino, no significa que es como lo que realmente es. Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas, o podría ser que simplemente no conozcas la verdad todavía.:

Voldemort se removió en los hombros de Harry, una extraña especie de emoción que brotaba de la parte oscurecida de sí mismo. ¿Cómo fue que Potter podría hacerle preguntarse sobre sí mismo? No debería haber nada de que dudar; él era el mago más poderoso con vida, ¿qué era lo que había que inquirir entonces?

Pero era difícil mantener ese enfoque cuando había algo de valor en lo que Potter había dicho. Voldemort quería quedarse enojado, pero él estaba intrigado. Él también se sentía bastante desorientado.

Harry volvió a hablar. : No creo que alguna vez hayas mirado realmente y escuchado, ¿verdad? En lugar de eso, tú-:

: Yo he sometido al escrutinio, he calculado, me he asegurado de _que Yo_tenía _Su_atención, : Voldemort continuó las ideas del niño, ya no era capaz de resistir este impulso sin nombre dentro de él. : Harry Potter, creo que estás tratando de reformarme, : la serpiente acusó con medio corazón de malicia. Harry simplemente sonrió y se rió en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano. La acción no sólo lo atrajo sino que, además, hizo al nudo de rabia dentro de Voldemort más pequeño y más alejado, más insignificante. Por primera vez en varios días, su mente se sentía clara. Había otras cosas en las que centrarse en estos momentos.

: Tal vez lo esté- no me herirá el intentarlo. Soy un Gryffindor, después de todo. Tendemos a asumir los retos de causas perdidas.:

Algo se retorció dentro del Señor Oscuro. : ¿Y yo soy una causa perdida?: preguntó con indiferencia, aunque había una nota real dentro de la cuestión.

: Sólo si quieres serlo,: Harry le dijo en voz baja. Se quedó en silencio, y luego dijo: ¿Ha habido alguna vez algo que lamentaras?:

Voldemort entrenó a sus ojos rubicundos sobre el joven. : ¿Qué pensás vos?:

Sacudiendo la cabeza de forma insegura, dijo Harry,: Sinceramente, no lo sé. Quiero decir...: Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenados del colorde la medianoche. : Durante mucho tiempo, yo te he visto como nada más que un monstruo, inhumano. Pero has estado viviendo en mi cuello durante el último par de semanas, y, me tienes preguntándome si, tal vez, eres un pequeño ser humano después de todo,: el mago más joven confesó. : Probablemente estés completamente insultado ahora, ¿te sientes así?: dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa.

La serpiente chasqueó la lengua, saboreando las emociones del joven. Eran dulces y amargas al mismo tiempo y no sabíancomo las suyas propias. La humanidad era débil, él a propósito la había purgado de sí mismo, al arrancar su alma aparte, así que ¿por qué entonces significaba algo para él escuchar a Potter decir que se había dejado un poco?

: ¿Responderás mi cuestión?: Harry preguntó a la cobra silenciosa, que parecía sacudirse.

: ¿Acerca de lamentar? Aparte de no matarte, mocoso... no, no creo que lo haga,: terminó solemnemente.

Por alguna razón, Potter parecía... decepcionado, y Voldemort a su vez tuvo la sensación de que había pasado algo por alto. Sintió la necesidad de explicarsea sí mismo, sin importar de que él no estaba obligado a ello.

: No me arrepiento de las cosas que han pasado, son las cosas que he elegido, porque sería débil, atrapado en un ciclo de "qué pasaría si". Soy un amargo, bastardo tiránico frío, sabes que soy así Harry, y por lo que sé, no voy a dejar que me arrepiente de lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.: Voldemort no se dio cuenta de que había utilizado por primera vez el nombre del joven mago.

: ¿Envuelto alrededor de los hombros de tu enemigo y congelado como una serpiente?: dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

Voldemort se burló. : Sabes lo que quiero decir. Os lo he dicho antes, no hay bien ni mal, sólo el poder y los que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo. He hecho mis elecciones, Harry, y no me arrepiento del camino que he elegido, el camino hacia el cambio y la grandeza del mundo mágico. Y recuerda, Potter, yo también he visto demasiado estas últimas semanas acerca de mi enemigo profetizado, y sé que vi lo que yo mismo vi hace tantos años, que sueña con cosas podrían ser diferentes. Y pueden ser, si sólo alguien tenía suficiente iniciativa para conseguir lo que quieren.: Por una razón inexplicable, Voldemort quería que Potter entendiera esto.

Harry dejó la taza de sidra vacía a un lado. : Tal vez me hubiera gustado que algunas cosas fueran diferentes, pero yo no veo ese mismo sueño que viste. Hablas de poder, pero, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿no es _necesario_ que el débil incluso tuviera algo de poder en absoluto? Te dan su poder, porque si no lo hacen débiles entonces, ¿dónde te deja eso? Prácticamente has admitido tú mismo, que has estado ciego a algunas cosas porque no has hecho una pausa para mirar realmente. Hay demasiado prejuicio y opresión en nuestro Mundo para hacer incluso lo que se podría. Contribuyes a eso siendo el típico mato-primero-preguntas-después Señor Oscuro. Hay un lugar para todo el mundo, si la gente sólo lo permitiera.:

: Podrías hacer que ellos lo hicieran, : Voldemort deslizó astutamente.

: No,: dijo Harry bruscamente. : Yo no soy como tú; no puedo obligar a la gente a ver algo que no quieren. No me convertiré en lo que te has tornado. Pero creo que, tal vez, que yo o alguien más podría convencerlos, o demostrar lo mucho mejor que las cosas podrían ser si todo el mundo ignorara lossesgos exterioresy se trasladara a algo... mágico. :

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry se riera de nuevo, el sonido como lluvia de primavera y campanadas de viento en uno solo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas en ligera vergüenza. La lengua de Voldemort se deslizó dentro y fuera de su boca rápidamente, sentadomirando con profunda atención al joven.

: Eso fue realmente muy cursi, ¿no?: esocrispó a Voldemort.

: Yo diría que sí. Potter, ¿estamos teniendo un corazón a corazón?:

Los ojos verdes de Harry bailaban alegremente, lo que reflejaba la luz de las velas encantadas que decoraban el pueblo cuando el cielo oscureció. : Creo que lo estamos. ¡Qué extraño pensamiento! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría compartiendo mi Navidad con Lord Voldemort, habría pensado que estaban completamente chiflados. Oh, uh, supongo que eso me recuerda¡feliz navidad!.:

Voldemort estuvo inmóvil por un momento antes de que se hundiera más en la túnica de Harry. : Feliz Navidad, Harry Potter.:

* * *

Voldemort se despertó con un escalofrío. Se preguntó si, tal vez, después de unos días con él durmiendo en otra parte, Harry había olvidado poner el encanto de calentamiento antes de irse a dormir. Ahora, estaba sufriendo la temperatura del cuerpo de la serpiente. Se sentía tan débil, así que Voldemort se deslizó sobreel torso del joven durmiente, con la intención de despertar al joven mago y exigir que pusiera un encanto de calefacción, pero una vez que Voldemort sintió el calor suave emitido por el cuerpo de Harry, con poca vacilación se encrespó firmemente sobre elpecho de Harry con un bostezo.

Voldemort saboreó la sensaciónde su cuerpo marchando hacia la calidezhasta llegara una temperatura más cómoday ya sin hacer nada, pensó en todos los días que pasó con Harry Potter. Hoy había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había pensado en algo que ver con la temporada de Navidad, como la fiesta nunca había significado mucho para él. Incluso se había olvidado de que había estado tratando de evitar a Potter, por ira, por despecho, por miedo. Él había estado haciendo eso cada vez más últimamente, olvidando. Además, había algo cada vez más turbador creciendo, construyéndose dentro de su psique.

Voldemort sabía que estaba haciendo algo más que otorgándose la inmortalidad con la creación de Horrocruxes. Él también estaba derramando su humanidad, librándose de ella. No tenía necesidad de la condición humana, de esas emociones que más a menudo que tornaban a la gente débil con cosas como el pesar, la esperanza y el amor. No necesitaba de estas. Todo lo que necesitaba era poder, control, y halló entumecido, sumiéndose en la sensación de frío, donde el órgano necesario llamó a su latido, del corazón en su pecho. Harry Potter era débil porque era humano. Tenía que lamentarse, soñar, esperar y ansiar, amaba, daba todo de sí mismo con cuasi inexistente vacilación a aquellos por los que él se sacrificaba.

Inexplicablemente, un debate que una vez tuvo con Potter sobre los muggles, a quienesVoldemort odiaba en el principio, llegó a la vanguardia de su mente.

_:_ ¿Por _qué no te gustanlos muggles? Quiero decir, tú y yo hemos tenido experiencias horribles con ellos, pero sí sé que es ilógico juzgar sólo por algunos ejemplos, ¿no?:_

_: Son irrelevantes. Ellos piensan_ que ellos_son superiores mientras de hecho hay magos que merecen su respeto. La magia es poder, mientras que los muggles no tienen nada excepto su arrogancia y sus arrugadas, insignificantes mentes.:_

_: Sólo estás siendo prejuicioso. Y lo sabes,:_dijo Potter_,: al final, todos somos humanos, y la magia es lo único que nos hace diferentes. De lo contrario, todos somos iguales.:_

Voldemort bufó. Eso era ridículo.

_: ¡Nosotros no somos como ellos...!:_

_: ¡Sí, lo somos!: _Voldemort retrocedió ante el arrebato de Harry, compelido por la fuerza de la convicción del joven.

_: Todo se reduce a una cosa: la naturaleza humana y las decisiones que tomamos. Ambos, Muggles y Magos optan por aislarse de las cosas que no entienden,:_Harry escupió entre dientes. _: Lo mismo vale para otras cosas; incluso la Luz y la Oscuridad no son muy diferentes. Claro, alguien puede elegir sólo practicar magia luminosa, pero todavía son capaces de mentir, engañar, y de asesinar como cualquier otro ser humano. Sé que hay magos oscuros por ahí que son capaces de honestidad y bondad y compasión, porque como un ser humano tienen la capacidad para ello.:_

Voldemort alzó la cabeza hacia atrás, el cobracapelo inflado estalló dado que Potter se inclinó muy cerca.

_: Pero me pregunto, Voldemort, si eres lo suficientemente humano para acasocomprenderlo.: _Por alguna inexplicable razón, el chico sonaba triste; esto incomodó a Voldemort.

_: Eres un tonto, Harry Potter,:_dijo blando_._

Harry sonrió con suavidad._ : No, no lo soy, Tom.: _losintestinos del Señor Oscuro se retorcieronante la simultánea ira por el uso de su nombre de pila y la extraña necesidad que le instigaba por el escuchar el timbre de Harry. Sólo le enfureció más, porque este muchacho estaba haciendo algo con él que no podía entender._ : Sólo sé que hay más vida que blanco y negro. ¿Sabes qué?, para ser un genio, que realmente te falta mucho por aprender, ¿o no?:_

No importa cómo él lo intentó, Voldemort no podía conseguir que la conversación se fuera de su mente. Bordeaba lo enloquecedor cómo Harry Potter podía cortar más profundo de lo que nadie jamás podría.

Desde la primera división de su alma, Voldemort se había acostumbrado a las piezas en blanco de sí mismo, las zonas de niebla, ennegrecidas él había podido acceder más, y a él no le importaba porque él no las necesitaba. Ellas no tenían ningún valor para él.

Sólo que ahora, cuánto más tiempo pasaba con Potter, fueron más las veces en las que él siguió corriendo y creando boquetes hasta estas barreras, chocando con una masa sombría que lo cegó y le atragantó hasta que fue obligado a retirarse. No necesitaba de esas, así que ¿por qué seguía inexplicablemente en busca de ellas?

Era claramente una ocurrencia desconcertante. Contaba que como consecuencia de este estado de debilidad intolerable fuera permitiendo la infección de la personificación de todo lo que era un ser humano de blando corazón que entraba por el enlace directo en su mente. El muchacho era un enigma. Cuando Voldemort llegó por primera vez hasta él para ofrecer una ganga, sólo esperaba una aceptación a regañadientes de asistencia y una horda de resentimiento a cada paso, tal vez incluso intentos de sabotaje en su esfuerzo de encontrar una forma de revertir los efectos de la poción. Pero en lugar de ser tratado como el enemigo que él era, ni siquiera fue tratado como un preso odiado, el siempre noble Harry Potter lo trató a él, Voldemort, como una mascota favorecida, o bien, ¿se atrevería a decirlo?, como un amigo.

Si Voldemort no lo conociera mejor, esto era como si al chico… le importara… lo quisiera… cuidar.

El labio superior de Voldemort se acurrucóinconscientemente ante la idea. Nadie se preocupó por él, no cuando él era el infame Señor Oscuro, ni cuando no era más que un olvidado niño pequeño. En realidad, nunca había sido un niño, pero había sido joven una vez, y solía preguntarme cómo sería ser atendido y cuidado, aunque sólo fuera que le _importara_a alguien. Pensó que se había escindido hace largo de esos anhelos, pero ahora se preguntaba si ellos simplemente se habían olvidado.

No, ellos se habían ido, él lo sabía. Lo que lo frustraba ahora era que ellos estaban de _nuevo._ Imposible.

Sin embargo, no podía denegar el extraño afectar que el joven mago tenía sobre él. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaban en la oscuridad mientras su pálido cuerpo subía y bajaba en el pecho de Harry mientras respiraba tranquilamente mientras dormía. Voldemort estudió el rostro de joven, todo desde su pálida piel con el trasfondo oscuro de su pelo alborotado que nunca se aplanaba hasta los labios rojos entreabiertos en su sueño. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cicatriz maldita tallada en la frente. Voldemort se sentía desconectado de nuevo, pero a lo que él no podía discernir, y esta vez le preocupaba mucho más que nunca antes. La sensación era similar a la que tenía cuando había algo que él debía saber, pero no podía entender el por qué.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y golpeó el aire con su lengua cuando volvió su mirada hacia las cortinas chillonamenterojas que rodeaban la cama del Gryffindor.

_: Harry Potter: ¿qué me estás haciendo?:_

Harry no respondió a la pregunta que en voz baja susurró. Era más que nada retórica de todas formas.

Voldemort se quedó dormido, arrullado tanto por la calidez y los calmantes movimientos del pecho de Harry. Esa noche los sueños de Harry invadieron los propios. El aprendiz de brujo estaba jugando al Quidditch, y por un momento el Señor Oscuro y el Elegido vieron a través de los mismos ojos sin dolor ni miedo. Era el sueño de Harry, y juntos él y Voldemort experimentaron una única alegría y una única paz mientras corrían tras la snitch en su escoba, ambos completamente absorbidos en placer de la caza con el viento que azotaba en su cara y sopló haciendo sus ropas ondear detrás de ellos. Harry atrapó la snitch, pero en ese extraño universo del ensueño, ya no era una pequeñapelotita alada, sino una pálida cobra de ojos rojos. Voldemort se mareó cuando los colores del mundo de los sueños sangraron juntos y luego se enderezó otra vez.

La cara de Harry Potter entró en foco y le sonrió a la serpiente en sus manos. Voldemort sintió una punzada de confusión en el cambio de punto de vista. ¿De quién era el sueño ahora?

"Te atrapé", dijo el Harry del sueño sonriendo antes de morir bajo el sol, la visión de Voldemort cegada de nuevo ante el cuadro enfocándose, esta vez con el mismo Potter sonriente lo sostenía cuidadosamente en sus pálidos brazosblancos. Voldemort se sintió sonreír y se inclinó más cerca de ese hermoso rostro despreocupado, y sintió algo que era remarcablemente como su necesidad y algo aún más dulce que no pudo identificar.

"Ah, pero ahora que te he cogido a ti", dijo. Liberando una de sus manos sin dejar caer al joven, Voldemort apartó el flequillo de la medianoche de la frente, revelando no una cicatriz en forma de rayo, sino una cobra animada grabada en la piel. Voldemort apretó su esbeltez, arañó con un dedo la marca, y la serpiente parecía refregarse contra ella.

_"Mío"._

La palabra que había dicho sin querer en la fiesta de Navidad hizo ecos en su cabeza mientras Voldemort se despertaba de nuevo, esta vez no de frío, sino del choque cuando, como piezas de un rompecabezas invisible, muchas cosas cayeron en su lugar para crear una imagen horrible y hermosa en su ironía. Debajo de él, Harry suspiró y movió una mano, sólo para entrelazar infaliblemente y ciegamente sus dedos con la cola de la serpiente.

Algo cambió en el interior de Voldemort mientras observaba al joven mago llegar a él. Como si una suave brisa se filtrara a través de las complejidades de la mente, una parte de sí mismo que estaba hace sólo unos momentos amortiguada llegó a un enfoque claro. Ese anhelo indefinible entró en una definición nítida, y Voldemort sabía que no iba a matar a Harry Potter, Harry Potter, porque se había convertido en suyo. Ahora sabía lo que había estado tratando de resolver sobre esta atracción, esta obsesión por la profecía, por las circunstancias, por la mente que siempre estaba conectada manteniéndolos a él y a Potter juntos. Y ahora entendía por qué. Con Harry Potter, el no podría fallar.

_Oh, Dumbledore, casi me tuviste,_ Voldemort pensó con la alegría insana de un hombre que de una sola movida ha superado a su enemigo. Voldemort, cuando él se recostó a dormir, se comprometió al acto de poseer de Potter la mente, el cuerpo y el alma. Ya no tenía que luchar consigo mismo, ya no tenía que fingir que una gran parte de él mismo veía matar a Potter como un desperdicio.

Pero en realidad, Potter ya era suy... después de todo, él era su Horrocrux.

Excepto... que cuando Voldemort una vez más se quedó dormido, se olvidó de la parte de que fue Harry Potter quién lo atrapó primero.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un monstruo. Soy feliz.**

**¿Les gustó su regalo de Reyes? Besos y abrazos.**

Gracias **yuram**! un abrazo para ti también!  
**Sakura-Selene**: sí, yo creo que se desaprovecha a Slughorn en el canon... queda como un old slug nomás... Y Harry... por algún lado tenía que empezar... y dado que Tommy le veda las chicas... je

Gracias **Frida12346**! Cuando tenga tiempo publico una guía del 7 y medio, como una pequeña pestaña informativa.  
Gracias a todos!

**Próxima actualización: lunes 12 de enero.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer**: yo ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todas las de tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel :

_'Pensamientos'_

"_Hechizos_"

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

La mañana después de Navidad, Harry se despertó con facilidad y sin cargas, a excepción de una cosa.

: Ah, buenos días, : Harry saludó, un poco sorprendido de ver a Voldemort, er, _acurrucado_, sobre su pecho. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort estudiaron su colchón de estar.

: ...Buenos días, : dijo lentamente, como si estuviera obligándose a ser educado, no importara que él nunca normalmente se molestara. Harry arqueó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros.

Harry se sentó con cuidado, dejando que Voldemort se deslizara hacia abajo sobre su regazo. Fue a alcanzar sus gafas, pero encontró que sus movimientos eran impedidos por la cola de una serpiente envuelta alrededor de su dedo índice. Tiró suavemente, pero aun así el apéndice no saldría.

"Uh," él pronunció, echando una mirada a la cobra pasiva. : ¿Puedes dejarme ir? :

Harry, después de un par de semanas con Voldemort, sabía que las serpientes no tenían párpados, pero en ese momento le resultaba un poco inquietante cómo el Señor Oscuro estaba mirando fijamente sin pestañear. Además, todavía tenía la cola de la serpiente alrededor de su dedo.

: ...¿Por favor? :

Su dedo se deslizó en libertad. Dando a Voldemort una mirada inquisitiva, reunió a la serpiente en sus manos y se levantó de la cama, colocándolo de nuevo en las cubiertas. Harry negó con la cabeza.

Nunca entendería a este hombre.

Cuando Harry rozó perezosamente sus dientes, estudió su rostro somnoliento en el espejo. Parecía bastante cómico con pasta espumosa corriendo por su barbilla y su pelo pegado para arriba en todas las direcciones. Después de escupir y enjuagarse la boca, Harry pasó los dedos por las esclusas de medianoche, retirando su flequillo de su frente en el proceso. Por alguna razón, la cicatriz con la que había vivido durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar de pronto era fascinante. Sus ojos se quedaron obsesionados con su reflejo en el espejo mientras su dedo ligeramente trazó el zigzag de la forma del rayo. Los rastros débiles de un sueño parpadearon por su mente, pero era como el agua que fluía a través de sus dedos y no podía obtener una buena comprensión de la misma. Riéndose de sí mismo que recogió sus cosas y salió del baño, sintiéndose tonto por decidir en este momento que la cicatriz era fascinante cuando no era un problema.

Cuando regresó, Voldemort estaba en el mismo lugar en el que Harry lo había dejado. El joven descuidadamente se despojó de su camisa de dormir y rebuscó en su baúl un equipo fresco. Estaba temblando con los brazos cruzados hasta hallar una camisa limpia y golpearla para despejarla de arrugas cuando vio al hombre-serpiente en su cama, que _seguía mirándolo._

Ahora, Harry había estado en todas las clases de desnudos (que todavía se sonrojaba al pensar en el "incidente-ducha") delante de Voldemort en varias ocasiones durante las últimas semanas, y antes de eso se había pasado años viviendo con otros chicos por lo que él no era "exactamente tímido", pero por una razón extraña la forma en que el hombre prácticamente lo estudiaba hizo a Harry inquietar ligeramente y rápidamente tiró la camisa por la cabeza, seguido de un suéter a rayas azul y gris. Sus pantalones de dormir fueron rápidamente reemplazados por un par de jeans, Harry firmemente ignorando la otra presencia en la habitación. Él negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco estúpido de su paranoia sobre... bueno, él no sabía exactamente lo que había estado a punto.

Deslizándose en un par de calcetines y zapatos, Harry se dirigió a las escaleras.

: ¿A dónde vas? : Voldemort ladró. Harry se detuvo en seco y miró por encima del hombro.

: Uh, ¿a desayunar? :

: Llévame contigo, : el Señor Oscuro exigió. Harry regresó a la cama.

: Bien, no te enredes las bragas al girar**. : Se fueron a desayunar juntos.

Más tarde, Harry se sentó en la extrañamente vacía Sala Común, siendo sólo uno de los tres Gryffindor que habían permanecido durante los días de fiesta, con un libro sobre "barreras" en su regazo mientras sus dedos lánguidamente tamborileaban en la contratapa. Voldemort estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, la cabeza colgando bajo en lo que a Harry le indicó que estaba leyendo el libro de Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que no era sólo el texto lo que Voldemort estaba estudiando.

: ¿Puedo ayudarle?: Harry preguntó, exasperado. : ¿Por qué me miras? :

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua, la punta del apéndice bifurcado rozó la mejilla de Harry.

: El libro, por supuesto, : Voldemort respondió. Harry resopló, divertido.

: Hmm, ¿de verdad?, : dijo el joven con rodando los ojos. Regresó a su libro, haciendo caso omiso de los relucientes ojos rojos formados en la frente.

Después de unos minutos de lectura, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la silla vacía más cercana. La utilidad de un hechizo del libro era lanzar lo que era esencialmente una "sala" de entrenamiento para practicar con varias cosas. Harry se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la silla protegida, extendiendo la mano para empujar el aire a su alrededor y recibir un empellón por sus esfuerzos. Su objetivo ahora era, no destruir, sino deshabilitar la "sala" por lo que eventualmente podría permitirle pasar y no llamar la menor atención en su próxima escapada.

Recogiendo el libro con una mano, volvió a leer cómo desactivar las funciones de una sala y luego apuntó su varita una vez más a la silla. Con un movimiento leve de la muñeca, usó su varita para buscar la barrera mágica, tratando de que su magia se conectara con el sistema de la sala. Después de varios minutos de intentarlo, se entregó a una rabieta frustrada y dejó caer su varita a su lado.

Voldemort, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, finalmente decidió aportar su opinión. : ¿Renunciando ya? Potter, que no sirves para nada. En mi sexto año, yo pod- :

: Oh, vamos, basta ya. Sé que eres un genio, yada yada. Yo no soy como tú. : Harry se dejó caer en el sofá.

: Hmm, quizás. : las cejas de Harry se levantaron inquisitivamente ante la extraña evasiva respuesta, pero no dijo nada. El Señor Oscuro continuó : Dime, Harry, ¿por qué es que no te han sido enseñado formas más avanzadas de la magia? Rotura de Salas y Vallas es una herramienta útil para estudios posteriores, ya que ayuda a aprender cómo sentir la magia y manipularla a tu antojo. Para ser el Elegido, que está bastante falto de habilidades ventajosas para usar contra un duende, y mucho menos contra un mago oscuro. :

: Oye, yo podría decir que es tu culpa que me falten ciertas habilidades, ya que corre el rumor de que fuiste quien maldijo el puesto de DCAO, y así fue como terminamos con un nuevo profesor de cada año. Tal vez la razón por la que no me puedo defender contra un duendecillo, utilizando su ejemplo ¡oh! tan halagador, es porque la roña que era Gilderoy Lockhart nos enseñó esa lección en particular. : Harry se estremeció, recordando al mal cualificado profesor. El joven mago se quedó en silencio durante algún tiempo antes de que él dijera en voz baja : Admito que me he preguntado... no me malinterpreten, no siempre me importa ser tratado como cualquier otro estudiante, pero la verdad la verdad es que... no lo soy. ¿Quién más tiene un maníaco Señor Oscuro tras, literalmente, su sangre? :

: Ninguno ahora... Tengo lo que quería. :

Harry rodó los ojos. : ¿Sabe que usted acaba de admitir ser un maníaco, ¿no? :

: Cállate, muchacho. Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo, se le trata como a cualquier otro estudiante. Lo que es bastante lamentable para ti, y muy curioso. Incluso sin la educación adecuada, deberías haberte empujado a ti mismo para ser capaz de más. :

Cardada la mano en la frente por el cabello, Harry preguntó: ¿Por qué me dices esto? Dar consejos para el enemigo parece contraproducente para la guerra. Para mí, tendría más sentido si trataras de romper mi confianza, no impulsarla para arriba. Debes de estar terriblemente aburrido o algo. :

: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te estoy diciendo esto para convencerte de pasarte a mi lado. O tal vez esto es lo que los muggles llaman Síndrome de Estocolmo, : Voldemort dijo secamente.

Harry sonrió. : Tú realmente disfrutas de los baños de vapor, ¿no? : Su sonrisa se debilitó y desapareció.

Harry trató de no mostrar cuánto las palabras de Voldemort lo habían afectado. Oh, él tenía mucha determinación en su repertorio, pero definitivamente había una falta de habilidad, y además, una falta de confianza. No podía mentir y decir que tenía mucha confianza para empezar, con los años de ser un crío siendo llamado un "monstruo inútil", y el constante vaivén yo-yo de opiniones sobre él, desde la población general del Mundo Mágico nada habían hecho para fortalecer su confianza, sino mermarla, también.

Pero después de enfrentarse a Voldemort un total de cinco veces en un enfrentamiento real, incluso cuando era un bebé, y sólo ser descartado de la muerte gracias a la suerte y a las existenciales circunstancias, sin duda no se sentía como un rival equivalente igual al hombre. Para ir más lejos, mientras que todo el mundo parecía esperar que él subyugara a Voldemort, nadie, exceptuando a los magos y brujas de su misma edad, realmente estaban poniendo esfuerzo para ayudarlo en la adquisición de las necesarias destrezas. Ahora comprendía que los recuerdos de Dumbledore habían sido para enseñarle algo sobre los Horrocruxes, pero ¿por qué no podía simplemente decírselo directamente y utilizar todo ese tiempo extra para que él pudiera enseñarle magias más poderosas?

Y de verdad, algo debía de haber ido mal en toda la perorata de "Harry Potter es el Salvador". Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pero en lugar de eso el Salvador estaba ayudando al Señor Oscuro. Simplemente iba a cuestionarse si él, un aprendiz de brujo de dieciséis años, ¿era realmente digno de la responsabilidad de la derrota del brujo vivo Más Oscuro? ¿Si él tenía que serlo?

: Inténtalo de nuevo. Te diré lo que estás haciendo mal, : le dijo Voldemort, forzando a Harry a salir de su silenciosa meditación. Con un suspiro tranquilo, Harry se puso de pie y levantó su varita de nuevo. Si ninguno de sus aliados iban a enseñarle, entonces él va a resolver de aprenderlo de su enemigo.

* * *

Después de Navidad, Harry había comenzado a mirar el Mapa del Merodeador en serio, buscando el mejor momento posible para colarse de nuevo en el despacho de Snape. Ahora que él y Voldemort estaban en condiciones de volver a hablar, estaban trabajando juntos para asegurar que las cosas irían bien cuando llegara el momento. Estaban ponderando la posibilidad de que Snape dejaría el castillo en algún momento, y si no, entonces tendrían que esperar hasta que se quedara dormido alguna noche. Claro, Harry dudaba de que el hombre tuviera una vida social, ¿pero podría realmente pasar todo el descanso en Hogwarts? ¿No tenía alguna cueva de murciélagos a la que poder ir?

De tanto ver el Mapa, Harry sabía que Snape se quedó en su oficina la mayor parte del vigésimo sexto y regresó de nuevo en la mañana del vigésimo séptimo, para pasar el resto del día cerca de uno de los laboratorios de pociones. Era hoy el vigésimo octavo, y Harry podía decir que Voldemort estaba impacientándose con el juego de la espera. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que había sido convertido en una serpiente, y para alguien como Voldemort, estaba empujando los límites de su resistencia de la situación. El hombre no era ajeno a la espera, pero sus circunstancias actuales con todas sus peculiaridades podrían conducir a muchos hombres enloquecer a hombres sanos.

Harry se preguntó si era posible incluso que Voldemort se volviera "más" loco. Aunque, estaba empezando a cuestionar la validez de la locura de Voldemort. ¿Estaba realmente loco con la definición típica de la palabra, o había sólo arrojado lejos de todo lo que hacía a un ser humano normal cuando dividió su alma la primera vez a los dieciséis años de edad?

Ahora que Harry sabía lo que Voldemort le hizo a su propio yo, se sintió como si lo entendiera mejor. Bueno, él nunca podría entender lo que reduciría a una persona para destrozar su propia alma en quién sabe cuántos pedazos, pero le hizo preguntarse ¿hasta qué punto el hombre era el resultado de esa desagradable pieza de la magia y cuánto era un aspecto natural de el hombre mismo? Él estaba más que un poco horrorizado al pensar en cómo un mago tan brillante como Tom Riddle creería que dividir su alma era una buena idea.

Harry fue sacado de su meditación por un artículo muy interesante en el Diario El Profeta que había caído sobre su mesa a mitad de desayuno. Parecía que la población general de Mágica finalmente aprendería sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió y su mascota serpiente. Casi nada de su vida permanecía privado. Harry le mostró el artículo a Voldemort.

: Hola, estamos en El Profeta, aunque espero que no estés insultado porque no sea en la primera página. :

: ¡Qué! Déjame ver. : Harry metió el papel debajo de la nariz de la serpiente, lo que le permitió leer el artículo. Harry estaba sólo ligeramente irritado. A esta altura de su vida estaba acostumbrado a estas invasiones de su privacidad. Aún así, él hubiera preferido que el escritor- un imitador de Rita Skeeter- había hecho una pregunta directamente a él... no era como que si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo.

Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que la serpiente resultaba ser el Señor Oscuro...

: Me sorprende sinceramente esto no haya salido antes. Y, esto es en realidad uno de los que mejor hablan acerca de mí. :

Voldemort terminó de leer el artículo y miró a Harry.

: ¿Llamas a esta cosa el mejor? Potter, nunca supe que hayas disfrutado de ser acusado de seguir mis pasos. :

Rodando los ojos, Harry comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Voldemort.

: Sí, la única razón por la que quiero matarte es que así que puedo dominar el mundo por mí mismo. No, para mí este artículo es bastante agradable. Es mucho mejor que ser llamado mentiroso o loco. :

: ¿Cómo puedes soportar a un grupo de personas que tienen opiniones tan volubles de ti? : La cabeza del hombre-serpiente estaba tan cerca que cuando su lengua salió, golpeó la nariz de Harry. Arrugando la orejuela y sonriendo, Harry empujó con buen humor la cara triangular fuera del camino.

: Me haces cosquillas. : Harry se recostó en su silla y abrió el periódico para leer el resto de los artículos. Pero en primer lugar, tomó un vistazo alrededor del Gran Salón del puñado de estudiantes rezagados durante las vacaciones, y frunció el ceño ligeramente ante las miradas obvias que estaba recibiendo. Suspiró. : Es bastante deprimente, cómo tanta gente puede creer lo que lee, : Harry dijo sombríamente. : Es un fallo de la sociedad; en el que han sido entrenados para creer, como medio de control. Fudge utiliza El Profeta para desacreditarnos a mí y a Dumbledore, nuestras declaraciones, empañadas con las suyas, con el fin de hacer creer al pueblo que todavía está manejando las cosas. : Harry suspiró.

: Podría tomarlos en mi "cuidado" a ellos para ti, Potter. :

Harry se rió entre dientes. : Y tal vez si no fueras un hijo de puta mal te dejara hacerlo. :

Como él era propenso a hacer durante la semana de descanso, Dumbledore saludó a Harry después del desayuno.

"Hola, señor Potter. Terrible tiempo el que estamos teniendo, ¿no te parece?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, profesor, quería dar un paseo fuera esta tarde, pero puedo ver que va a ser bastante desagradable con la nieve. Yo supongo que tendré que arreglármelas con la tarea." Harry hizo una mueca.

"Hmm, sí, me temo que la visibilidad sería bastante horrible si la probamos. Yo mismo voy a tener que enfrentarme a él brevemente, aunque, como me han llamado al Ministerio por un asunto sin importancia."

¿Dumbledore se iría ido hoy? Ahora bien, si sólo Snape desapareciera...

"Espero que no sea nada malo, señor."

Dumbledore sonrió afablemente y negó con la cabeza. "No, no, sólo un asunto importante. Me atrevo a decir que será más aburrido que otra cosa."

Harry le dirigió una mirada realmente simpática. Si la reunión de Dumbledore era la mitad de aburrida como la clase de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts, Harry podía empatizar fácilmente con la difícil situación del viejo mago.

Harry salió del Gran Salón en algún momento más tarde y, finalmente, lo hizo de nuevo para su Casa. Sacó el Mapa y vio que Dumbledore los había dejado justo después del desayuno. Al escanear el pergamino, estaba decepcionado de ver los puntos de Snape todavía dando vueltas en las mazmorras. Con un largo, interminable suspiro, apretó el Mapa con dureza en su regazo.

: Esto probablemente sería mucho más fácil si su mala suerte no estuviera contaminando mi marca de la providencia. :

Pero Voldemort no estaba prestándole atención. : ¿Qué _está_ haciendo _él_ aquí? :

"¿Eh?" Harry siguió la línea de visión de Voldemort de nuevo a el Mapa del Merodeador. Las palabras "Lucius Malfoy" se perdieron después formarse un nuevo punto en el despacho de Snape.

: ¿Acaba de entrar por el Flu allí? : Voldemort asintió.

Harry resopló. : Porque no es en absoluto una coincidencia que Lucius estaría aquí en el momento en que Dumbledore fuera llamado al Ministerio. : Harry de repente se echó a reír. : No conoce que Snape no está en su lado. Me pregunto de qué están hablando. :

: ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres, Potter? Los Gryffindor no se "preguntan"; van averiguar. :

Harry sonrió. : Bien, bien, me dieron en la llaga. : Rápidamente encontró su Capa Invisible y la tiró sobre ellos. Varios minutos después, Harry se apretaba contra la pared de piedra frente al despacho de Snape, usando su hechizo para escuchar en pársel que rompía más allá de las salas de privacidad para que pudieran escuchar la conversación a través de la rendija de la puerta. Obviamente, él se había perdido algunos de los intercambios en el tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta aquí, pero esperaba que todavía pudiera escuchar algunas cosas interesantes.

Bueno, como siempre, la fortuna de su lado.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo," Snape zumbaba. "¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro, que ha estado extrañamente ausente las últimas tres semanas, está aquí en Hogwarts?"

Harry sintió su rostro palidecer.

"Eso no es lo que dije, te dije que localicé el búho que utilizó para enviarme la carta y volvió aquí", Lucius informó al otro hombre. Harry suspiró mientras Voldemort siseó obscenidades sobre la supuesta insubordinación de Lucius.

"¿Has rastreado búho del Señor Oscuro?" Snape respondió vagamente incrédulo y parcialmente divertido. "Y ¿por qué razones? ¿Qué planea decirle si se entera?"

"No lo hará," fue la engreída respuesta de Lucius.

Harry luchó contra una risita mientras Voldemort reía oscuramente.

"¿Puedo preguntar _por qué _rastreaste la lechuza?" -preguntó la incorpórea voz de Snape.

"Porque," Lucius dijo, "está pasando algo extraño. El Señor Oscuro desapareció hace semanas, sin ninguna señal y sin dejar indicios de que nos dejaría. Una semana más tarde, recibo una carta firmada con su sangre de un búho que viene desde la lechucería de Hogwarts. Muy irregular. ¿_Por qué no estás tú preocupado?"_

"Nunca dije que no estaba en guardia," Snape se defendió con calma. "Simplemente no sé qué pensar. Esto puede ser ya sea algún elaborado plan del Señor Oscuro o podría ser de Dumbledore. Necesitas estar en alerta en todo caso, no sea que nuestro Señor nos necesitara. El mundo mágico está al borde, y no tenemos que tener una repetición de la última vez en la que se invirtió todo nuestro duro trabajo".

: Snape seguro que es bueno en lo que hace, : comentó Harry.

: De hecho, : silbó Voldemort regañadientes.

Hubo una pausa en los ruidos de conversación y barajas procedentes del interior de la habitación.

"¿Crees que está conectado a la capacidad de Potter de usar magia-pársel? Draco me habló de este nuevo... talento. Y ese artículo en El Profeta de esta mañana..." la voz algo apagada del patriarca Malfoy era débilmente contemplativa.

Snape rió sin humor. "Si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que es, entonces no conoces a Potter en absoluto. Vamos, que no deberías haber venido aquí. La gente es demasiado sospechosa en estos días."

"Tenía las esperanza de echar un vistazo a su alrededor..."

"Sabes muy bien que no es una buena idea, Lucius. Yo le dejaré saber si descubro algo, como siempre. Ahora vete."

Mientras el corazón de Harry golpeaba rápidamente en su pecho, escuchó como los hombres utilizaban el Flu conectado a la chimenea de Snape desapareciendo a la Mansión Malfoy.

Snape ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Ellos ahora eran libres de entrar en su despacho que, convenientemente, pasaba a estar justo en frente de ellos.

: Ahora, Potter, : Voldemort ordenó. Harry no reaccionó de inmediato.

De repente se le ocurrió que este podría ser el último día que pasara con Voldemort, si tenían éxito en sus esfuerzos. Sin duda, el hombre-serpiente quisiera beber la contra poción inmediatamente, y entonces no podría estar muy bien con Harry nunca más en la escuela. Él se iba, y la próxima vez que se verían lo más probable es que estuvieran en lados opuestos de un campo de batalla. Dejaba a Harry con la sensación... de pérdida.

¿Cuándo Harry había llegado a disfrutar del compañerismo de Voldemort? El hombre era malo, sarcástico, y un todo-lo-que-se-pueda bastardo, pero eso no era todo lo que era, Harry se dio cuenta. Lo que fuera que el hombre le había hecho a su alma, era obvio que le había afectado y lo dejó menos que humano, pero Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez todavía había una sombra de Tom Riddle en su interior. Voldemort, después de todo, había sido sorprendentemente tolerante con algunas cosas, dispuesto a darle a Harry información extra durante las clases o las tareas, hablándole de magia-pársel, e incluso parecía escuchar todo lo que Harry tenía que decirle. En realidad, para ser el enemigo, se llevaban sorprendentemente bien. Tal vez era su conexión, el que pudieran aprender algo más que las apariencias externas sobre el otro; después de todo, que tener una relación directa mente a mente con otra persona no siempre es un buen augurio para la privacidad.

Desbloqueando y sacando su varita, Harry escaneó por cualquier magia-sala como si hubiera practicado, y después de varios momentos detectó la sencilla sala de seguridad eficiente que rodeaba el despacho como una película delgada. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería el tomar el control, y pequeñas gotas de sudor estallaron en su frente mientras más tiempo pasaba sin ninguna suerte para desactivarla completamente sin dispersarla.

: Déjame entrar en tu mente. :

Harry parpadeó tontamente. : ¿Qué? :

Voldemort soltó un bufido de frustración. : Empújame a tu mente. Desde allí puedo ayudarte a dirigirte a las cuerdas de la magia. :

La reacción refleja de Harry era sacudir venenosamente la cabeza.

: ¿Y tenerte desordenando por ahí? No lo creo. :

: Potter, acaba de hacer lo que te digo. Te doy mi palabra de que no voy a hacer nada más que llamar su atención hacia donde se debe enfocar su magia. :

¿Acaso Harry le creía? Esta era una cuestión de confianza, después de todo. ¿Había alguna razón por la que confiar en Voldemort?

Harry decidió que, al menos en este asunto, sí que podía. Voldemort tenía más que perder que él si lo hacía.

Con momentos lentos, mentales, Harry llevó por esas puertas del novato que eran sus nuevos escudos de Oclumancia, y estiró el vínculo que compartía con Voldemort que le permita el acceso a sus pensamientos. Según lo prometido, Voldemort sólo tocó en la magia de Harry y sus sentidos, y lo dirigió a través del proceso de paralizar la sala alrededor del despacho de Snape antes de que inmediatamente se apartó. Harry suspiró, ya sea en relieve o algo más, ya que consideró que la presencia extraña salía de su mente. Con un silbido bajo, un único hechizo en pársel abrió la puerta. Él encontró que mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta, le temblaba la mano. Probablemente fuera la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. Snape podría estar de vuelta en cualquier momento, por lo que sabía.

: ¿Y si no está aquí? :

: Tiene que estar aquí, : dijo Voldemort, y la impresión que Harry tenía era que estaba principalmente convenciéndose a sí mismo. Harry sintió la necesidad de animarle, como lo haría con Ron y Hermione cuando estaban ansiosos por algo. Él siempre les decía que las cosas saldrían bien. Quería decirle esto a Voldemort, pero no lo hizo. No eran amigos, y él no estaba obligado.

Tal vez él no dijo nada, pero su parte, espontáneamente, se levantó y alisó las una vez bajas escamas de Voldemort antes de caer a su lado otra vez.

El escritorio de Snape estaba impecablemente ordenado, como el resto de la oficina. Para un hombre que parecía más bien carente de higiene personal, él seguro mantenía su espacio de vida limpio. Harry caminó alrededor de la mesa de trabajo, en busca de cualquier cambio en el suelo de piedra o grietas evidentes que podrían indicar dónde podría estar la entrada a la sala de almacenamiento subterráneo.

: Trate de revelarlo. Podría estar camuflado. :

Asintiendo, Harry se agachó en lo que sería el lado de Snape de la mesa y tocó el frío suelo de piedra y un encantamiento revelador.

No pasó nada. Harry lo intentó dos veces más, pero aún así el suelo se mantuvo obstinadamente como un sólido, suelo de piedra. Harry se puso de pie, la sangre corriendo a la cabeza momentáneamente causando a su visión ir difusa.

: ¿Por qué no está funcionando? :

: Parece, : Voldemort reflexionó : que el Maestro de Pociones es más paranoico de lo previsto. Tiene que haber algún otro mecanismo, o como Snape también está bien versado en la creación de hechizos, puede ser necesario algún tipo de contrahechizo puntual. Silencio por un momento, y déjame pensar. :

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, y optó por examinar la habitación, viendo si podía descubrir tal vez una palanca o un objeto que había sido encantado de abrir una puerta trampa. Sus palmas crecieron en humedad cuánto durante más tiempo sus ideas fracasaron. No tenían ni idea de cómo iba a ser la cosa a la que Snape había ido. Habían estado aquí durante media hora ya.

En el fondo de la habitación, había un pequeño estante de frascos de pociones. Harry los había mirado ya y los había encontrado bastante comunes. Harry los miró de nuevo: Pepper Up, bálsamo contra quemaduras, un contra el veneno común, diversos tónicos, extracto de lirio...

Harry hizo una pausa, rozando con el dedo sobre la palabra "lirio/lily", escrito en la etiqueta. El vial de vidrio era pequeño, simple, con un gotero adjunto al tapón. Para su conocimiento, el extracto de lirio se utilizaba raramente en pociones, y la mayoría optaban por utilizar la flor real, e incluso eso era raro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Snape con un ingrediente mayormente inútil?

Sin pensar realmente muy duro en ello, Harry tomó el vial y se dirigió a donde se sospechaba que la puerta de la habitación oculta que podría estar. Destapó el frasco, llenó el cuentagotas y lo sacó, dejando unas gotas caer silenciosamente en el suelo. Observó, fascinado, como la piedra desaparecía para revelar una sencilla puerta trampa de madera. Estudiando el frasco en la mano profundamente, Harry sintió una extraña curiosidad acerca de por qué había optado por utilizar este ingrediente particular para desbloquear su trastero... un ingrediente que compartía el nombre con su madre.

: Me pidió que la apartara, ¿sabes?.:

Harry saltó, el casi olvidado Voldemort estaba allí. Pero él estaba menos sorprendido por la ruptura repentina del silencio que por lo que Voldemort tenía que decir.

: ¿Él qué? Yo no... No entiendo... :

: Fue Snape el que escuchó la parte inicial de la profecía, y fue él quien me la dijo. :

Harry de repente se sintió muy frío.

: Él la condenó a muerte, : dijo rotundamente, : y sin embargo, ¿me estás diciendo que te pidió que se la evitaras? ¿Por qué él se molestaría? : Sin reconocerlo, Harry apretó la botella en la mano.

: Snape es una persona muy reservada, aunque yo sé que él se crió en un hogar infeliz con su madre bruja, Eileen Prince, y su padre muggle, Tobias Snape. :

: ¿Él es un mestizo? : Harry no sabía de esto. Espera, ¿su madre era un príncipe...?

: Sí. Creo que vivían en un pueblo muggle, cerca de donde vivía su madre, y que habían sido amigos..., : Voldemort explicó lenta y desapasionadamente. : Incluso me atrevería a ir tan lejos como para decir que... la amaba. : Esa palabra sonaba extraña viniendo de la boca de Voldemort.

: ¿Mi madre y Snape? : Harry espetó. La idea parecía tan surrealista. Harry, después de mirar en el pensadero de Snape, sabía lo horrible que James Potter trató al joven Snape, tan terriblemente que hizo que Harry se avergonzara de la forma en que su padre actuó. ¿Pero Snape y su madre? Inesperadamente, algunas cosas comenzaron a tener... sentido.

Entonces Harry recordó otra cosa Voldemort le había dicho. : Así que él le pidió que la separaras... ¿por qué no lo hiciste? : no había ninguna malicia en el tono neutro de Harry. Uno no esperaba que el Señor Oscuro tomara las solicitudes de seguidores, especialmente una tan mezquina, en opinión de ciertas personas, como ahorrarle la muerte a una miembro del lado opuesto, y además una nacida de Muggles.

: Lo intenté. Ella ya había hecho su elección. :

¿_Voldemort_ iba a dejarla ir? Harry no sabía qué pensar de eso. Por otra parte, él todavía la mató, al final.

Pero le hizo saber una cosa. Lily Potter _eligió_ morir, para salvar a su hijo único, para salvar a Harry. Harry nunca se había sido más orgulloso de su madre que en ese momento.

: Venga, Harry, vamos a dejarlo ir, : Voldemort pinchó, pero su tono era más sugerente en lugar de exigirlo. Harry lo apreciaba.

Harry apartó los pensamientos del pasado y se colocó el frasco de extracto de lirio en el bolsillo antes de que él se agachase de nuevo, abriendo fácilmente la puerta de la trampa para revelar un pequeño cuarto oscuro, cortado crudamente en la base de piedra de Hogwarts. Una escalera servía como un medio para bajar por lo que era poco más que un agujero en el suelo. Con poca vacilación, Harry bajó la escalera y produjo un Lumos con su varita. Varios estantes de botellas de pociones puestos en los muros de piedra en bruto brillaban misteriosamente ante la luz.

Al igual que antes, buscaron de forma simultánea, los dos bajando las estanterías mientras miraban diferentes niveles para ahorrar tiempo. Si Harry había pensado que las pociones de arriba eran difíciles de hacer, muchas de las que por aquí tenían cosas que en un millón de años de lecciones de pociones todavía ni siquiera soñarían con lograr. Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, elixires, los proyectos, gran parte del cual Harry nunca había oído hablar y mucho menos visto. Y Snape tenía todos ellos escondidos en las mazmorras.

: ¿Para qué utiliza todas estas? :

: Estas, creo, son lo que él utilizaba para mantener su tapadera. :

Ah. Estas eran las pociones que Snape suministraba cuando "trabajaba" para el Señor Oscuro.

: Ahí, : dijo Voldemort. Harry se agachó para ver lo que había encontrado.

Era un pequeño frasco de cristal, la botella más bien deslustrada a causa del polvo y la edad, y estaba medio lleno con un líquido que parecía casi como el oro fundido. Se ubicaba en el lado izquierdo de otra, botella idéntica, ésta llena hasta el borde con una poción como con plata fundida en el interior. No tenían etiquetas. ¿Cómo Voldemort sabía que era la poción que Snape había usado en él?

: Por supuesto; incluso con el extraño efecto que tuvo en mí, ¿cómo podría yo no darme cuenta? :

: ¿Sabes qué es? : preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

: Es muy viejo, yo sólo lo reconozco por el color y la naturaleza del vial, cristal, no de vidrio. Las botellas de vidrio se han degradado con el tiempo debido a la potencia de la poción. Yo sólo lo he encontrado una vez en todas mis lecturas, y estaba en la biblioteca de Slytherin en la Cámara de los Secretos. No tiene nombre. : Harry quería preguntar acerca de esta biblioteca, pero sabía que no era el momento. : Yo ni siquiera creo que Snape podría haber preparado esto. Debido a su naturaleza, se especula que se elabora con polvo del Tiempo, aunque por lo que he leído nunca fue probada, pero hay puras conjeturas por la forma en que se supone que utiliza la memoria del cuerpo y lo hace presente. :

: Pero no hizo uso de su memoria corporal, : señaló Harry. : ¿Está usted seguro de que este es lo que estás buscando? :

: Esta poción parece ser muy antigua. No tenemos forma de saber cómo se resiste su vida útil, por lo que podría haber sido un aspecto. Y como he dicho antes, creo que mi magia trató de protegerme, pero en realidad podría haber mejorado partes de la poción. Podría haber negado efectos del polvo del Tiempo. :

: Terrible. Este otro está en la misma botella, : Harry observó, tocando el lado del cristal del vial gemelo. : ¿Éste contrarresta el que dieron? :

: No, no es la poción contrarresta, porque no hay "cura" en el sentido común de la palabra para lo que fue hecho para mí. Este otro simplemente hace lo opuesto. :

**_ 'Esto le da toda su fuerza de nuevo, la máxima que alguna vez tuvo'_**Harry murmuró para sí mismo. De repente esto no parecía una buena idea.

Harry tomó el vial. Lo sostuvo en la mano, mirándolo con una extraña sensación en el estómago, que puede haber sido muy buen presentimiento o la anticipación, antes de embolsárselo con cuidado.

: Bien. Ahora date prisa, : dijo Voldemort, mirando a la habitación de arriba. Harry no necesitaba más estímulo, pero primero él agarró una botella de vidrio claro que estaba en uno de los estantes y la transfiguró en un duplicado de la vial de cristal que todavía permanecía a la izquierda de la plataforma. Voldemort le había hecho trabajar en el deletreo de la duplicación en los días de antelación, en preparación para hoy. Finalmente, con un toque final, él se realizó el encanto _Aguamenti_ dentro del vial transfigurado y _"Sombra plateada"_ para parecerse a la poción que Harry había robado. Una vez hecho eso, él salió de la habitación de las pociones ocultas.

Una vez por encima del despacho de Snape, cerró la trampilla y sacó el vaso del extracto de lirio y dejó caer gotas individuales hasta la desaparición de la puerta una vez más, fuera la de un sólido suelo de piedra. Por último, Harry puso el extracto de lirio de vuelta donde lo encontró. Agarrando el Mapa y comprobando brevemente, satisfecho de que estaba todavía luminoso, lanzó la Capa sobre los dos y salió del despacho, descongeló las salas e hizo una limpieza de firmas mágicas, también por recomendación de Voldemort. Harry tenía que admitir que le gustaba esta mezcla de Gryffindor y Slytherin en sus engaños descarados yendo juntos.

: ¿Eso fue? :

: Sí, ahora hay que irnos. : Harry se dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba ansioso, sin duda, a partir del conocimiento que estaba a pocos minutos de deshacerse de Hogwarts y de Harry. Lo que Harry sentía acerca de que se fuera... era confuso.

Silenciado e invisible, Harry regresó corriendo por los pasillos, teniendo una salida discreta para salir del castillo de Hogwarts. Fue golpeado inmediatamente por los severos vientos invernales y por la nieve, haciendo que la Capa Invisible se batiera en la brisa y revelara sus piernas a las miradas indiscretas. Maldiciendo, Harry bateó abajo y caminó a través de los varios centímetros de nieve, los ojos enfocados hacia adelante en la blancura. Delante de él se cernía la figura del árbol del Sauce Boxeador.

Esquivando los ataques viciosos del árbol, Harry apretó el nudo que lo inmovilizaba y lo convirtió en dócil. Una vez hecho eso, él era libre de caer en el pasaje secreto que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Una vez más, se preguntó lo difícil que sería para él Obliviatar a Voldemort, ya que para todos los efectos que estaba pintando un cartel de "Ataque por aquí" sobre Hogwarts mostrándole este pasaje. Su único consuelo era que, dado que el director sabía de este túnel, las salas lo protegían. Deslizó el Mapa y la Capa en los bolsillos de su túnica y se estremeció en su gesta iluminada, no habiendo esperado que iban a gestionar para conseguir la poción hoy.

: Mi padre y sus amigos solían venir de esta manera, : Harry le dijo a Voldemort con nostalgia, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde el despacho de Snape. Ahora que estaban solos y lejos del castillo, la adrenalina empezaba a desaparecer. : Ellos fueron los que realmente le dieron a la Casa de los Gritos su nombre. Uno de sus amigos era un hombre lobo, ya ves. Lo mantuvieron cuerdo acompañándolo en las lunas llenas en sus formas animagas. : Voldemort no dijo nada en respuesta, pero Harry no había esperado que él lo hiciera.

La caminata fue larga y casi solitaria, Harry y Voldemort se perdían en sus propios pensamientos. Por último, la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos apareció ante ellos. Harry abrió la puerta.

Él había decidido utilizar la Casa de los Gritos como el lugar más fácil y más seguro para ir una vez que tuvieran la poción. Por un lado, estaba fuera de la escuela, y dos, casi nadie sabía cómo entrar. Aquí Harry le daría a Voldemort la poción y si funcionaba dejaría que el hombre se vaya en su camino feliz, esperando no verlo por un año y medio más, una vez que los términos de su acuerdo claudicaran. Harry no sabía por qué, pero era casi como si fuera a extrañar a su odiado enemigo. Las últimas semanas habían sido... interesantes, por decir lo menos. Si no fuera Voldemort, Harry estaría dispuesto a llamarlo como alguna especie de amigos. Pero, reflexionó Harry con algo casi similar al lamentar, si el destino no los hubiera colocado a los dos en equipos opuestos; incluso si Harry quería que fuera verdad, Voldemort nunca estaría de acuerdo en dejar que sea más que su enemigo, ahora que la utilidad de Harry estaba a punto de terminarse.

Harry suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras colocaba la forma de la serpiente de Voldemort en la cama polvorienta de uno de los dormitorios. Sacó la poción plateada del bolsillo y la sostuvo en la palma de la mano, mirándola con recelo.

: ¿Estás listo? :

Dudando, Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : Yo estoy... aprensivo acerca de los resultados de la poción. :

Harry asintió con la cabeza. : ¿Debido a su carácter imprevisible? No tienes ni idea de lo que hará contigo, sobre todo porque con la otra reaccionaste de la manera que lo hiciste y te convirtió en una serpiente, que no fue exactamente volver a un estado anterior de debilidad. Bueno, tiene que estar de vuelta a la época anterior de la que trataste de matarme o después de su resurrección, ¿no? Esos eran cuando estabas en la cima de tu ascenso. : O, Harry pensó, podría ser algo aún peor. ¿Estaría permitiendo a Voldemort tornarse en algo indestructible?

Voldemort se movió, y Harry casi podía llamarlo en una inquietud nerviosa. : Sí, eso es correcto, : dijo con firmeza. Pero entonces, ¿por qué razón Harry lo sentía inseguro a través de la conexión?

Harry lo miró con preocupación. : ¿Pasa algo malo? :

Voldemort se levantó de la cama e infló el cobracapelo. : Por supuesto que no. Ahora dame esa poción, Potter. :

Harry se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo sintiéndose herido por lo arisco de la respuesta de Voldemort. Él lo escondió, aunque, como él tenía el vial en su poder, la vacilación le impedía la celebración de que Voldemort podía tragarlo.

Pero él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque en ese momento dos figuras, una vestida toda de negro y otra en color granate y túnicas de color rosa, salieron por la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Harry, pensando rápido, tapó el vial de nuevo y se lo devolvió a su bolsillo. Voldemort siseó, escupiendo veneno.

: ¿Potter, traicionándome? :

: ¡No, por supuesto que no! Idiota. Yo... Creo que nos la creímos demasiado. : Él pensó mucho en ello, sintiéndose estúpido por ignorar todos los presentimientos extraños y las pistas. : Creo que lo supieron todo este tiempo, : susurró. Aún dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, Voldemort se quedó en silencio. Harry se volvió hacia las dos figuras.

"Un placer encontrarlos aquí", dijo, con los ojos dirigidos a la persona en negro.

Snape se burló y alzó su varita de ébano. "Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Potter. Ahora dame esa poción."

Harry no se movió.

"¿Harry? Deje que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto", dijo Dumbledore. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para mirarle a los ojos, no sólo porque le preocupaba el hombre usara Legeremancia.

Harry sabía cómo se veía esto, parecía él que era un traidor.

"¡Ahora, Potter!" Snape gruñó.

"Severus, deje que el niño se explique," Dumbledore trató de aplacarlo, pero por una vez Snape no estaba escuchando.

"Potter, ¿no sabes quién es?" Snape escupió entre dientes.

Harry hizo una mueca, insultado. _Ellos lo sabían, desde hace tanto…_. "Por supuesto que sí", dijo de manera uniforme.

"Harry... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás ayudando a Voldemort?" Dumbledore dio un paso hacia adelante, e instintivamente Harry dio un paso atrás. Sabía que Dumbledore era astuto, y no quería que él consiguiera alguna ventaja.

En verdad, Harry no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Los únicos términos que tuvo con Voldemort fue a ayudar al hombre a regresar a su forma humana. Bueno, él había ido tan lejos al conseguir la poción para él, pero ahora que había sido descubierto, ¿qué le impedía a Harry limitarse a dejar que Snape o Dumbledore mataran el Señor Oscuro ahora? Para un hombre cuerdo, nada, pero Harry había decidido hace mucho tiempo que el _Avada Kedavra_ que impactó en su cabeza cuando él era un bebé había matado claramente algunas de sus células cerebrales porque, Merlín le ayudara, _¡él no quería que Voldemort muriera!_

Estaba tan jodido.

Dejando una mano en la cama, le dijo a Voldemort, : Sube mi brazo y centrarte en cómo aparecerse. :

: Potter, ¿qué piensas hacer? : Voldemort preguntó con suspicacia.

Harry enseñó los dientes. : ¡Sólo cállate y haz lo que te digo! : Voldemort hizo lo que le dijo, y Harry le importaba si era porque confiaba en el juicio de Harry o porque no tenía otra opción. Snape y Dumbledore no lo iban a dejarle salir con vida.

"Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Harry primero miró a Snape, despachándolo como algo sin importancia con los ojos y volvió a centrarse en Dumbledore.

"Lo siento", le dijo. "Me comprometo a explicar más tarde, pero... lo siento." Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Al ver que el joven había planeado algo, Snape dio un paso adelante, el calculando claramente con que debía maldecir al niño.

Pero Harry no estaría allí para absorber el hechizo. Mirando hacia adentro para su no poco curioso vínculo que compartía con Voldemort, se encontró con la información sobre las Apariciones dentro de la mente del Señor Oscuro, sin tener el conocimiento suficiente todavía para hacerlo por su cuenta. No permitiendo a sí mismo que ponderara sobre el número casi abrumador de las cosas que podrían salir mal cuando un mago inexperto trataba de aparecerse, se centró en los recuerdos de Voldemort y trató de colocarse dentro de ellos, tratando de sentir el conocimiento de cómo hacerlo. Respirando hondo, sacó adelante su magia mientras Snape lanzó un chorro de luz roja sobre él. Con un fuerte ¡_crack_! Harry parpadeó justo cuando el hechizo lo alcanzó, pero él se había ido antes de que lo tocara, causando que el aturdidor golpeara inofensivamente la pared detrás de donde Harry se había desvanecido. Dejó atrás a un Maestro de Pociones muy furioso y a un pensador tranquilo Albus Dumbledore, que se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que el Niño-Que-Vivió había planeado, y lo que significaba para todos los demás.

* * *

¿Cómo fue? Básicamente estoy esperando que todo tenga sentido, y si no a estas alturas… debería serlo más tarde. Hasta la próxima semana :)

* * *

** No te enredes las bragas al girar: fue lo que me pareció más sugerente y coherente para "don't get your knickers in a twist. Si alguien tiene una buena idea de un equivalente para la frase… le estaré muy agradecido si deja un review o mensaje con su aporte.

* * *

:Uh… ¿Puedes dejarme ir? :

: Jamás, Potter, jamás. :

* * *

**yuram:** um... siento que te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde y sin el capi... realmente se me complicó el llegar a Internet ese día. Un abrazo para ti también!

**mani, gissel-chan, Kari Shane Frost**: gracias por el aguante :P

**Frida12346**: no mueras... por lo menos no antes de que Tommy y Harry queden juntitos, je ;)

**Sakura-Selene**: me quedé pensando en lo de Slughorn... pero creo que él no quería destruir a Tom, era su alumno favorito... lo que hacía era reprimir el recuerdo, incluso ante sí mismo... y además sabía que era el único eslabón suelto y que si no estaba muerto.. era porque Voldy estaba ocupado. Y no es como si cuando un prof ve que su alumno es una porquería se dedica a conspirar para matarlo... generalmente, digo. Bah, ni idea en realidad. Lo de la letra faltante es una adaptación de una letra faltante del original.

**JessyRiddleFriki-Black**: jaja, no pises al Tommy...

* * *

**Próxima actualización: lunes 19 de enero**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni ahora, ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todos los personajes y tramas pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

¡Como siempre,_ un gran agradecimiento a todos mis lectores!_

Bueno, creo que ¡_este_ es **el** capítulo que todos ustedes han estado esperando!

* * *

¡Dedicado a **Ale** que hoy es su cumpleaños! **¡Un abrazo grande para ti!**

Y qué capítulo… :P

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel :

_'Pensamientos'_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

Harry aterrizó sobre su espalda con un duro golpe en un piso de madera oscura, y tragó con dificultad para mantener el contenido de su estómago… contenido. Gimió y alzó los brazos en el aire por encima suyo, en la comprobación, para asegurarse de que estaban, de hecho, todavía unidos a su torso. Luego movió los dedos de los pies, en el supuesto de que si seguían allí, entonces el resto de sus piernas también. Una vez hecho esto, le tomó varias respiraciones incluso con los ojos cerrados, para calmarse del todo. Sólo moviendo los ojos -en un intento de mantenerse sin mareos-, buscó a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se daba la vuelta junto a Harry en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus escamas y viéndose bastante patético.

: ¿Voldemort? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nada escindido?: La respuesta inicial de Voldemort fue temblar un poco.

: Ugh. Ese fue el peor ejemplo de Aparición Conjunta que he experimentado. Nunca más, Potter.:

Incluso en su estado inestable, Harry tuvo que rodar los ojos. : ¿Qué pasa contigo, que has de insultarme cada vez que salvo tu maldita vida? Voy a parar de hacerlo, si lo deseas. Si no puedes hacer algo bien, entonces no hay que hacerlo en absoluto, ¿no es eso lo que dices?:

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos tratando de poner sus moléculas de nuevo juntas después del primer intento de Aparición de Harry.

: Gracias, : la serpiente dijo rápida y humildemente antes de hacer muecas como si las palabras tuvieran mal sabor.

Harry se quedó inmóvil; literalmente, el corazón parado, los pulmones, el cerebro, todo.

: ¿Qu-qué?: No lo había imaginado, ¿verdad?

: No me hagas repetirlo,: Voldemort se quejó con un suspiro. Le tomó un momento a Harry el aprender a respirar de nuevo.

: De nada,: finalmente murmuró. Se quedó durante lo que parecieron horas en el suelo duro, simplemente mirando el techo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Harry se dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba casi tan confundido como en los eventos anteriores, por lo que eso significaba que no iban a conseguir ninguna respuesta de las otras.

Finalmente, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se incorporó lentamente, haciendo una mueca ante sus músculos magullados. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y miró a su alrededor.

: ¿Dónde estamos?: Voldemort finalmente preguntó.

Harry y Voldemort estaban sentados en un vestíbulo enfrente de una pequeña casa. Como Grimmauld Place, la casa estaba decorada de una manera que Harry llamaría gótico moderno o tal vez victoriano, con suelos de madera oscura, exuberante de muebles y adornos ornamentales. Las paredes estaban pintadas a lacrème profundo, y apoyados había varios tapices antiguos y pinturas escénicas que se removían mecidos por una invisiblebrisa. A la izquierda parecía haber una sala de estar, y por el pasillo a la derecha Harry pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un comedor de paredes rojas. La diferencia conGrimmauld, sin embargo, era la condición de la casa. No había una telaraña o mota de polvo a la vista.

Harry cruzó las piernas, recogiendo a Voldemort del suelo y ajustándolo alrededor de los hombros en el proceso mientras se inclinaba suavemente contra la pared.

: Estamos en una de las casas de la familia Black. Sirius Black, mi padrino, me hizo heredero de todas sus propiedades. Dumbledore no sabe acerca de este lugar. Nadie sabe en realidad. Sirius quería que yo tuviera un lugar seguro a donde ir, si alguna vez lo necesitaba. En realidad, nunca llegó a hacerse cargo de mí, así que hizo lo que pudo.: Aquí Harry hizo una pausa en silencio antes de proseguir : Él me coló aquí en una escapada las últimasvacaciones.: Era más o menos exactamente hace un año. Harry estaba contento de haberlo hecho, por lo que podía aparecerse aquí.

: Fue asesinado en el Departamento de Misterios. Por Bellatrix.: Harry no iba a esperar una respuesta de Voldemort. Los dos sabían que no iba a decir nada del estilo de "lo siento". Su agradecimiento a Harry por haberle salvado la vida era mucho más de lo que el adolescente había jamás esperado de él.

Tal vez fuera porque su ingenio estaba todavía en algún lugar fuera de la órbita, pero Harry estaba un poco de un estado de ánimo hablador.

: Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto de mi vida has visto en mi cabeza? Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que yo viví en una alacena debajo de las escaleras durante diez años?:

Voldemort parecía bastante impresionado, si el extraño silbido que salió de su garganta era algo cercano a un indicador. : Los muggles te ponían bajo las escaleras... ...… : Voldemort repitió, la incredulidad coloreaba su voz.

: Ah, así que sabes acerca de que mi familia es muggle, pero¿realmente no lo sabías?: preguntó Harry. Y aquí él pensando que su mente era como un libro abierto volviendo loco al hombre.

: Por supuesto que me gustaría saber sobre los muggles, dado que yo sé dónde vives en el verano.: Harry arqueó una ceja. : Hay algunas salas muy irritantes alrededor de su casa,: Voldemort añadió con rencor. Harry se encogió de hombros, en realidad no se disculpó.

: Ah, y yo que pensaba que estabas dándote a la vida furtiva en el mundo muggle. Entonces, ¿por qué nunca se molestó buscando todos los detalles jugosos indiscretos de mi vida tomándolos de mi mente?:

Voldemort hizo un sonido descontento de desaprobación. : No es sólo la parte de tu mente que puedo ver. No puedes ser experto en Oclumancia, pero eso no significa que su mente es un libro abierto sin protección para que cualquiera pueda leerlo.: Harry casi se rió de la redacción de Voldemort, ya que él había pensado exactamente eso. Voldemort inclinó la cabeza ante la expresión aparentemente inapropiada de Harry, y el adolescente sólo agitó su mano con desdén ante su rostro.

: Hábleme de su vida, Harry.:

Harry no había esperado tal interés y se encogió de hombros. : Realmente es bastante divertido lo mucho que realmente tenemos en común. El Horrocrux del diario incluso me lo dijo. Los dos nos parecemos en nuestras crianzas, er, apariencia, por igual, ambos huérfanos, hablantes de pársel, y los dos fuimos levantados por muggles que nos odiaban y nos trataron como si fuéramos monstruos. Puedo ver elporquétú pudiste ser tan odioso, hastiado, y enojado. Ese tipo de vida es muy, pero muy jodida.: Ahora, Harry no era de los que se regodeaban solos o de compartir su triste historia de una infancia, ni siquiera con sus amigos, pero por alguna razón sentía que era importante para Voldemort conocerla, darse cuenta de que Harry lo entendía. Y, en cierto modo, para Harry que estaba bien el compartirla porque sabía que Voldemort podría entenderlo, también. De repente se echó a reír. : Qué interesante que seas todo vengativo mientras yo estoy a favor de perdón.:

Voldemort estaba inmóvil por un momento antes de que se extendiera sobre los hombros de Harry para que pudieran verse a los ojos. Harry sostuvo esa mirada teñida de rojo.

: Tú realmente me confundes, Potter,: Voldemort admitió solemnemente. : ¿Cómo es que, tan parecidos como somos, que al final nos hemos resultado tan diferentes?:

Harry pensó por un momento antes de que él inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado. : Sé que no crees en gran parte del amor y todas esas cosas blandas, pero tal vez es porque yo pasé por lo menos el primer año de mi vida con gente que se preocupaba por mí. Dudo que vos lo hayas siquiera tenido. Yo sabía cómo podría ser... y nunca lo hice. Lo siento perono,: Harry añadió en voz baja. Voldemort estudió el joven mago hasta que un momento más antes de que él se retiró a un lado en silencio. Tal vez él no sabía qué decir.

Sintiéndose como una persona sólida, una vez más, Harry se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Allí había, pisos limpios de baldosas grises y mostradores de mármol oscuro y todos los utensilios mágicos habituales que una bruja ama del hogar necesitaría. Harry chasqueó los dedos. Con prontitud obediente, un pequeño elfo doméstico con una nariz bulbosa vino a la existencia.

"¿Cómo puede ayudar Scavy a vuestros, Amo Harry?" Harry sonrió al pequeño elfo. A diferencia de Kreacher en Grimmauld Place, este duende tenía un mucho mejor humor y de alguna manera más cordura. Probablemente ayudó el que viviera aquí con su pareja en lugar de en soledadcon trabajos dados por un retrato.

"Hola, Scavy. Vamos a permanecer aquí por..." Harry realmente no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estaría aquí, por lo que se decidió por "...algún tiempo. No voy a requerir mucho, sólo unas pocas comidas al día y algún servicio de limpieza general de las cosas. ¿Está bien?" Harry no tenía que preguntar, lo sabía, pero sólo pensó que era educado hacerlo.

"¡Oh, sí, señor! Scavy y Jip llevarán buenos cuidados de vosotros los tuyos," el elfo exclamó.

"Gracias, Scavy. Voy a estar en mi cuarto ahora, por si me necesitas."

El elfo se inclinó y se fue con el pop habitual. Harry salió de la cocina y encontró las escaleras, las subió para llegar a la segunda planta. Al final del pasillo, lo sabía, estaba el dormitorio principal. Él no se sentía del todo cómodo para dormir en una habitación tan grande y la cama a laque estaba acostumbradoera más pequeña o a un dormitorio más modesto…esta era algo de diez por diez y, después de todo, él era el dueño de la casa, ahora, y este era el lugar a dónde se esperaba que fuera. Fue allí ahora, caminando a través del abierto, marco de la puerta de madera de teca y en el dormitorio elegante. El esquema de colores era de azules neutros, marrones y verdes, y el suelo era de la misma madera oscura que el resto de la casa.

El vórtice de la atención de la habitación era la grande, cama con dosel tallada en madera de cerezo, de sábanas de seda azul y crème cuidadosamente escondidas debajo del colchón. Había mesas de noche a juego de la madera de cerezo y un armario que Harry pretendía llenar algún día con ropa que realmente le cupiera. Aparte de la puerta principal, había otras dos en la habitación, que conducían a un cuarto de baño de mármol gris con ducha y bañera, y la otra puerta daba a un armario. El único objeto adicional de importancia era la chimenea de ladrillo, pero aparte de eso la habitación era bastante básica. La familia Black en realidad no había vivido aquí en bastante tiempo, y por lo tanto sólo lo esencial se mantenía aquí. Ni siquiera había ningún retratos siniestro.

: Bueno, ¿qué te parece?: Harry preguntó alegremente.

: Pintoresco, : fue la poco entusiasta respuesta de Voldemort.

: Oh, ¡lo siento! no está decorada en plata y verde Slytheriny con cráneos humanos que cuelgan del techo. : Por lo que Harry entendió, esta casa fue heredada en la familia Black de una de las familias con las que se habían casado. Probablemente explicara la decoración más alegre, en contraposición a la casa en Londres, que era una casa Black hasta la médula.

: Me molesta, Potter,: fue la respuesta de Voldemort para traslucida de Harry. : ¿Por qué tipo de Señor Oscuro me tomas? Se le olvidó mencionar la sangre que gotea de las paredes.:

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido por la broma, antes de que estallara en un ataque de risa. : ¡Te he corrompido!:

: Apenas.:

Harry siguió teniendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro antes de que desapareciera de su expresión cuando notó el peso de la vil poción en el bolsillo y de que se acordó de los acontecimientos que le llevaron a estar aquí. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el vial a cabo.

: Bueno, ¿estás listo para intentarlo de nuevo?:

Desde su lugar en los hombros de Harry, Voldemort asintió, sin haberse realmente librado de los gestos humanos en todo su tiempo como una serpiente. No importaba, Harry supuso, porque él estaría consiguiendo su cuerpo de vuelta tan pronto como él bebiera la poción. O bien, esa era la teoría, al menos.

Harry, tal vez como un escape de la agitación nerviosa de su estómago, dijo: Sabes, probablemente va a terminar concara serpentina de nuevo, ¿seguro que quiere tomar esta poción?: Incluso a los oídos de Harry la bromabrillaba por su ausencia. Harry decidió echarle la culpa a su ser todavía un poco mareado por aparecerse.

Voldemort no se inmutó. : Vamos a conseguir que funcione.: Asintiendo aturdido, Harry puso Voldemort en la alfombra crema que se extendía por el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él. Destapó el frasco.

: ¿Cuánto necesitas?:

: Un pequeño sorbo debería trabajar.:

Con una mano mucho más firme que lo que Harry pensó que debería tener con los nervios que tenía, Harry sirvió una pequeña cantidad de la poción de plata en la boca que lo esperaba de Voldemort. La reacción fue instantánea.

Harry se echó hacia atrás por la fuerza de la magia. Aterrizó hecho un revoltijo, aturdido, la poción en su mano libre volando de su botella, salpicando a través de la ropa y la cara de Harry. En una acción reflexiva para conseguir el aliento, se la tragó, sin saborear una sola gota del líquido plata fundida que había aterrizado en su boca abierta. Las magulladuras en los músculos de la espalda ahora serían incluso peor que antes. El aprendiz de brujo se estremeció simultáneamente tanto por el dolor y la vista de la ampolla de cristal vacía en la mano. Se limpió la cara con la manga superior y miró el lugar donde una cobra blanca había estado posada.

Ahora, de rodillas en el suelo y apoyado sobre sus brazos, estaba el Voldemort que Harry había visto emergiendo del caldero en cuarto año. Como la última vez, estaba desnudo. Harry observó el cuerpo pálido y demacrado, casi escamoso, la piel sin pelo, la nariz de serpiente hecha de hendiduras y, por último, losardiente escarlata, ojos de pupilas verticales del Señor Oscuro. Su respiración se detuvo, pero no era del todo por el miedo. En su lugar, era por la expresión de los ojos de Voldemort mientras se miraban con los de Harry. No era odio ni ira ni desprecio, pero un fuerte destello de codicia y confidente determinación. Era casi petulante en su fortaleza.

Tan rápido como la serpiente fue una vez, una de las manos de Voldemort se extendió y le arrebató el tejido de la túnica de Harry e hizo tambalear al joven más cerca. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en shock cuando se encontró con la cara tan próxima desu enemigo.

"Mío," susurró Voldemort con fuerza, y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera procesar qué demonios estaba pasando,fueron sus labios cubiertos con la suave boca de Voldemort, casi sin labios. Era como si todo el aire de sus pulmones fuera succionado cuando Voldemort lo besó con vehemencia, posesivamente. Harry, por decir lo menos, estaba sorprendido, asombrado, atónito, estupefacto, y toda otra clase de sorprendidos por las acciones de Voldemort. No podía concentrarse en nada, a excepción de los fríos labios contra los suyos, la mano con garras envuelta alrededor de su hombro, y el aliento en su rostro.

Después de lo que podría haber sido un mero segundo o una hora entera, Voldemort se alejó lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera, por ejemplo, respirar antes de mirar de nuevo a los ojos al otro con un rostro lleno de confusión. Al igual que antes, que parecían brillar con un poco de emoción, esta vez con algo parecido al miedo, o algo que Harry no pudo identificar. Pero había una cosa que sí podía identificar: el Señor Oscuro estaba sintiendo...

"Harry," dijo Voldemort suavemente, su voz una vez más alta y etérea, pero ahora se llevaba a cabo sin ningún rastro de la fría arrogancia. Con movimientos lentos y temblorosos, Voldemort levantó su pálida mano, de dedos largos, hasta la frente de Harry y le acarició suavemente la famosa cicatriz de rayo. Harry casi se estremeció, como preparándose para el dolor.

Pero no había dolor. El beso no había sido exactamente malo tampoco...

Y al final, fue Voldemort quién de repente se quedó sin aliento en el malestar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo como si él estaba tratando de mantener la compostura. Gritó de nuevo, esta vez cayendo hacia adelante y hacia Harry. Saliendo de su estupor, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de atajaral Señor Oscuro con sus brazos. Sus manos apretaban la carne fresca de Voldemort, pero a pesar de la temperatura de la piel, el hombre estaba sudando. Harry podía sentir los flancos de Voldemort lanzando espasmos mientras jadeaba por respirar, el aire caliente cepillando el cuello de Harry, donde el rostro del hombre descansaba. Harry sintió agudizar el pánico, sin tener la más pálida idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su enemigo e incapaz de ayudarlo.

Al no haber sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa, Harry se sumergió en su conexión, con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas allí. En retrospectiva, hizo lo que podría haber sido un mal movimiento. En lugar de respuestas, lo que encontró en la mente sin blindajes de Voldemort era dolor dolordolordolor.

Harry también sintió lo que sólo puede ser descrito como varias de otras presencias, y sin embargo, no eran extranjeros porque eran también Voldemort. Todo era muy confuso y Harry no podía dar sentido a nada de eso, y todo el tiempo el pánico siguió subiendo. Y de repente, él estaba gritando junto con Voldemort dado que algo se acercaba a su núcleo mágico. Tiró y tiró hasta que Harry pensó que se rompería, pero aún así se le negó obstinadamente la libertad, por lo que todo lo que Harry podía ver era blanco mientras la agonía aumentaba. Él simultáneamente agarró el cuerpo de Voldemort, así como su la frente porque le dolía como si lo arañaran garras...

_'__Por favor, déjennos, por favor, basta, ¡oh Merlín duele!'_Harry cantaba en su mente, ya que sólo gritos ásperos podían salir por sus labios.

Al momento que Harry pensó que seguro que iba a morir, porque nadie debería ser capaz de sobrevivir a este dolor, este se detuvo. Todo, completamente. Harry se desplomó a un lado, Voldemort todavía envuelto débilmente en sus brazos, inmóvil. Sólo que, cuando Harry lo miró, ya no era Voldemort sino Tom Riddle, no exactamente el mismo que el Horrocrux de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero aún así, se trataba de él.

_'¿Cómo...?'_

"Sca-Scavy," Harry gritó débilmente, la garganta ronca de tanto gritar. El elfo vino a la habitación, jadeando en estado de shock al ver a los dos magos en el suelo.

"Ayuda... a los dos… a llegar a la cama..." Harry tosió, incapaz de hablar más. Un momento después, sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba del suelo y se hundía en algo mucho más suave y luego no supo nada más. Cayó inconsciente, el inconsciente Voldemort aún estaba dentro de sus brazos, de loque celebraron sus latidos.

* * *

Harry despertó lentamente la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido durante el resto de ese día y toda la noche. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero a pesar de esa pequeña molestia estaba sorprendentemente cómodo en donde yacía. Scavy debía de haber colocado el edredón sobre él ayer después de que se había desmayado, porque Harry se acurrucó muy calentito en las sábanas contra una almohada especialmente cálida.

Una almohada que respiraba.

Harry abrió los ojos a una imagen borrosa del mundo. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas, pero no era de día así que no había suficiente luz natural que se filtrase a través y Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su compañero para que cuando él miró hacia arriba pudiera distinguir los rasgos aristocráticos de un Tom Marvolo Riddle. ¿Quién lo había presionado contra el pecho de Harry? Y todavía estaba desnudo.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Harry se apartó suavemente, sentándose y tanteando la mesita de noche en busca de los anteojos, asumiendo que Scavylos habría colocado allí. Los elfos domésticos eran muy diestros y completos. Una vez encontrados, se los puso y estudió al hombre que pasó la noche con él en la cama.

De alguna manera, Voldemort, la vieja cara deserpiente, ya no se parecía al híbrido extraño de un reptil y un humano. Su piel era todavía pálida, pero con naturalidad, no el blanco hueso de antes. Tenía nariz, para empezar, y el cabello. Su nariz era recta y aerodinámica, mientras que su cabello era de un tono similar al negro de Harry, y actualmente parecía tan rebelde como el suyo, también. Con todo, Harry podría encontrarlo no muy diferente en edad entre este Tom Riddle y el del Diario, e incluso entonces era difícil decir exactamente cuántos años les separaban. El rostro actual de Voldemort tenía un aspecto casi atemporal, y mientras que en realidad tenía más de cincuenta años de edad, parecía que su edad real fuera cualquier cosa cercana a los veinte.

Harry vio como el pecho desnudo de Voldemort lentamente subía y bajaba, pareciendo dormir tranquilo a excepción de una línea de preocupación leve entre sus cejas. Harry se dio la vuelta y tan cuidadosamente como pudo para no perturbar el dormir del Señor Oscuro, se deslizó fuera de la cama. No estaba seguro, pero cuando se dirigía al baño, le pareció oír lo que podría haber sido un gemido, algo tan tonto como sonaba, viniendo del viejo mago, pero cuando se detuvo para ver si iba a pasar otra cosa, esta vez fue recibido con nada más que silencio.

En la planta baja, Harry llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos y esta vez fue Jipquién se presentó. Pidió a la pequeña elfa un pequeño desayuno, que ella consiguió fácilmente para él. Harry optó por comer simplemente en la mesa del desayuno de tamaño modesto en la cocina, sin estar preocupado por la formalidad de comer en el comedor.

Cuchareando un poco de avena, Harry medito acerca de que ayer había sido el día más extraño de su vida. Y eso era decir algo, teniendo en cuenta la vida que ha tenido. En primer lugar, se enteró de que SeverusSnape -el cretino grasiento de las mazmorras-, había sido amigo de su madre. Entonces, resulta que todo el tiempo que pasó con Voldemort, tanto Dumbledore y Snape habían sabido, o al menos sospechado, que era el Señor Oscuro el que albergaba. Y eso le llevaba ala cuestión que Harry estaba todavía tratando de absorber en su mente: Voldemort lo había besado. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que habría alguna vez? Y no era como si fuera un amistoso beso en la frente... no, no había habido nada casto al respecto. Y, bueno, el problema era... ¿cómo era que Harry no estaba completamente horrorizado por ello? En comparación con el beso con Cho Chang, podía nombrar varias otras cosas más que "húmedo" para describirlo.

¿Era eso una buena cosa, o algo malo?

Y, por último, el plato fuerte, era la transición de cara de serpiente Voldemort a Tom Riddle. Definitivamente no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó allí.

Harry sintió que si pensaba en lo de ayer mucho más, se le rompería el cerebro. Entonces lo detuvo, porque en este momento eso no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte, salvo a la incomodidad del creciente dolor de cabeza.

Después del desayuno, Voldemort aún no se había despertado, así que Harry pensó que había una cosa que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo, hacer una llamada por la chimenea aAlbus Dumbledore.

Harry tenía un montón de preguntas para él.

Con la ayuda de Jip, Harry conectó la chimenea de la pequeña sala de estar a la Red Flu y asomó la cabeza, su apéndice apareció en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?" Harry gritó en voz baja, sin saber si el director incluso estaría. Podría estar fuera buscando al mismo estudiante cuya cabeza sin cuerpo flotaba en la chimenea. Cuando él no consiguió inmediatamente una respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo, y luego una tercera vez. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando oyó cómo se abría una puerta interior.

"¿Profesor?"

Hubo un silencio al principio, y luego: "¿Harry?"

"Aquí, profesor." Dumbledore apareció a la vista mientras caminaba delante de la chimenea y se agachaba. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, Harry le espetó con premura: "Quiero que sepa que no he hecho nada sólo para ayudar a Voldemort. Hizo un trato conmigo a cambio. Sólo quería hacérselo saber, en caso de que pensara que era un traidor o algo así". Harry no había realmente tratado que tanta desesperación se filtrase en su voz. Después de todo, él realmente no se arrepentía de sus actos, por lo que ¿qué le importaba si Dumbledore los aprobaba?

Dumbledore se limitó a sacudir la cabeza cordialmente. "Harry, está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Dónde estás, muchacho? Por favor, dime", dijo el anciano suplicante. Harry se limitó a mover la cabeza con tristeza, negándose porque este era su lugar privado, su casa de seguridad.

Cuán contradictorio era que trajera a Voldemort allí.

"Lo siento... no puedo."

"¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Está Voldemort manteniéndole en alguna parte, cierto? Podemos ayudarte."

"No, no, eso no es de ese modo", dijo el joven mago con desdén. "No soy su prisionero, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en realidad soy yo quien está teniendo a Voldemort cautivo, podría ser. Está un poco... indispuesto."

Si Harry habría pensado que a Dumbledore le sorprendería o le despertaría curiosidad, estaría decepcionado. De hecho, la expresión preocupada del director realmente se desvaneció y fue reemplazada con una mirada de completa tranquilidad y despreocupación.

"Él tomó la poción," dijo Dumbledore de tal manera… que ya sabía la respuesta. Harry casi diría que estaba complacido. El joven frunció el ceño, confundido por la reacción y por la completa despreocupación que Dumbledore parecía destilar.

"Señor, ¿querría saber lo que pasó?"

Dumbledore sonrió, de verdad. Ahora Harry estaba _muy_ confundido.

"Voldemort parece muy humano ahora, ¿no?"

Sin decir nada, Harry asintió. La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó y sus ojos estaban centelleando azules y claros como el cielo de la tarde. ¿Cómo sabía que...?

"Entonces creo, querido muchacho, que cuando Voldemort tomó la poción, le dio su alma de vuelta." Aquí el director de repente metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un anillo de oro con una piedra oscura engarzada en ella. Lo sostuvo en su palma, contemplándolo mientras Harry se preguntó cómo era que de repente Dumbledore estaba explicando los acontecimientos de ayer. Y estaba explicando algo.

"Hmm, sí, creo que estoy en lo cierto. Yo iba a destruir esto, pero no hay necesidad ahora. Harry, ¿sabes lo que es esto, o quizás más exactamente, lo que era?"

"Un Horrocrux," Harry respondió de inmediato, reconociendo el anillo como el que estabaen el dedo de MarvoloGaunt en uno de los recuerdos que Dumbledore le mostró. Una epifanía repentina hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que era el verdadero propósito de su ver esos recuerdos particulares; Dumbledore le estaba mostrando las pistas para averiguar lo que Voldemort le había confiado, los pedazos de su alma.

"Muy bien, hijo mío. Creo que sabes lo que es un Horrocruxa estas alturas, entonces, ¿no? Pues bien, como has dicho, este anillo fue uno de los objetos en los que Voldemort colocó un pedazo de su alma. Puedo sentir que, ahora, sin embargo, ya no es un Horrocrux. El trozo de alma que residía aquí se ha ido."

Harry se quedó mirando el anillo. "Y... ¿usted piensa que regresó a Voldemort? ¿Debido a la poción?"

El director asintió. "Los otros también. Estoy seguro de que la pieza del diario la destruiste en tu segundo año, pero es mi creencia de que todas las piezas del alma de Voldemort que se había separado de él se han recombinado para darle, más o menos, un alma completa. Él es mortal ahora".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su cuerpo fue adormecido por el shock cuando la constatación amaneció en su interior. Voldemort, sin sus Horrocruxes, podría ser asesinado permanentemente. No habría ninguna manera para él de resucitarse como la última vez.

"Yo no creo que fuera esto era lo que había planeado cuando tomó esa poción," Harry pronunció, un tanto aturdido.

"Tom siempre subestimó el valor de ser capaz de tener emociones, de tener un alma que estuviera entera."

A pesar de lo que Dumbledore sentenciara, Harry recordó la vacilación e inquietud de Voldemort mientras estaban en la Casa de los Gritos antes de que Harry se encontrara a punto de darle la poción. Tal vez no estaba tan perdido como pensó Dumbledore. De repente, otro pensamiento lo golpeó, y fruncióel ceño mientras buscaba los centelleantes ojos de Dumbledore.

"Tú planeaste esto, ¿no?" Harry preguntó en voz baja. Dumbledore, al parecer, estaba demasiado a gusto con la situación.

La expresión tuvo un desvanecimiento a algo más serio, aunque todavía había una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza. "No del todo", dijo de una manera que sugería que si algo había sido planeado, desde luego no salió como él había previsto. "El ser transformado en una serpiente nunca fue un resultado que yo esperara."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Dijo que la poción probablemente reaccionó con su magia extraña. Es por eso que él consiguió convertirse en una serpiente, ya que realmente era su estado más débil, teniendo que depender de mí para ayudarlo."

Asintiendo con la cabeza para sí mismo, dijo Dumbledore, "Sí, eso es lo que yo sospechaba. Ese pequeño resultado cambió nuestros planes originales, entre otras cosas", dijo casi con sequedad. "Si había algo que yo hubiera predicho, sería la posibilidad de que Voldemort habría identificado que había habido una poción en su té la que causó el cambio y que habría sido sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que efectuara contactos con el profesor Snapepara que lo ayudara".

"Pero eso no sucedió, porque como una serpiente, la única persona posible con la que podía ponerse en contacto era yo." Harry se sentía un poco estúpido. Casi sonaba como que él podría haber ido directamente a Snape y pedido la poción. De acuerdo, de manera que deberían haber sido Dumbledore o Snape, quienes se le adelantaran, ocupándose de todo. Harry, después de todo, era sólo un estudiante, y ellos eran los adultos responsables. Harry se preguntó qué Snape pensó de todo esto.

"Sabiendo lo que había ocurrido porlos informes de Severus, cuando te vi con una cobra alrededor del cuello," Dumbledore le dijo: "Debo confesar que casi tuve un ataque al corazón. _Tenía en la mente acabar con ella en ese mismo momento... pero yo no lo hice. Yo confío en ti, Harry. Quería ver qué pasaba_."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Yo no entiendo por qué no hiciste nada. ¿Por qué la vacilación?"preguntó Harry, un poco molesto.

"Bueno, todavía existía el beneficio de la duda de que en realidad no fuera Voldemort. Pero después se tropezó con las salas en el despacho de Severus, y entonces sabíamos con cierta certeza que nuestra intuición era correcta. Me parece que este resultado era mucho más preferible del que yo había pensado originalmente ", fue la conclusión de Dumbledore.

Harry parpadeó, pensamientos calamitosos rodando por la cabeza. "¿Cómo puede decir eso? Tuve que vivir con él alrededor de mi cuello todos los días durante las últimas semanas. ¿Cómo puede dejar que se deslizara por el riesgo? Usted sabía que era él, y sin embargo, lo dejó vivir en Hogwarts, e incluso dejó que lo ayude el hombredel quien… asesinó a mis padres. Lo siento, profesor, pero para mí que parece demasiado arriesgada como una apuesta a tomar". Por supuesto, Harry también estaba pensando de vuelta en su primer año, cuando Voldemort se había enganchado un paseo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell. Ahora de alguna manera parecía improbable que Dumbledore hubiera sido ajeno a eso.

"Y, sin embargo," Dumbledore dijo, "fue una apuesta que creo que valió la pena al final."

"Pero", protestó Harry, "¿por qué no hiciste nada de esto en el primer lugar? Y no entiendo por qué no sólo le dio la poción que le daría su alma en lugar dela del debilitamiento, si estaba tan seguro de cuál habría sido el resultado".

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros casi tímidamente. "Debo confesar que, mientras yo tenía un plan desde el principio, prácticamente ninguno de los que tuve realmente se convirtió en realidad. Para empezar, al parecer la información que Severus tuvo acerca de las pociones estaba errada acerca de cuál era cuál."

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. "Oh." Bueno, suponía que habría sido un error fácil de hacer. Incluso Voldemort sólo había leído acerca de las pociones de una vez, y eso fue en una biblioteca de miles de años de edad, y en las tiendas de Snape no había sido aún más motivación para escoger qué tomar de él que la poción de plata que estaba completamente lleno. "Pero después de eso, ¿cómo es que no se limitarán a encerrarlo?"

"Lo hice, en cierto modo. Yo le he atado a ti."

Harry le lanzó una mirada dudosa. Dumbledore simplemente actuó el papel del anciano melancólico.

"Y, lo que no sabes, es que también puse un encanto para si alguna vez había un, ejem, colmillo cerca de nadie, él habría estado incapacitado al instante." Dumbledore miró a la cabeza de Harry en la chimenea encima de la montura de sus gafas. "Te conozco, Harry, y yo confío en ti lo suficiente como para discernir que si estabas ayudando a Voldemort, debes haber tenido una buena razón. Justifica al ver las cosas."

Harry se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?" finalmente preguntó en voz baja, harto de quedarse en la oscuridad todo el tiempo.

Dumbledore lo miró con ojos tristes. "Harry, por favor sepa que yo no hice la decisión a la ligera, pero al final me di cuenta que no tenía otra opción. Creo que, en última instancia, siempre tenías que ser quién completara la tarea que empecé. Voldemort ahora es mortal, y al igual que has dicho, en su posesión. Se le puede derrotar ahora, tal como fue profetizado."

Harry palideció. ¿Dumbledore todavía lo dirigía a él para matar a Voldemort?

Una voz oscura dentro de la cabeza de Harry dijo: _"Por supuesto que sí... ¿no es que es su destino, acaso?"_

El estómago de Harry retrocedió ante la idea. Pero ¿por qué la idea le hacía reaccionar tan negativamente? Era Voldemort, y él era totalmente vulnerable en este momento. Sería rápido, y con toda probabilidad muy fácil de hacer. Mientras Voldemort dormía, él sería incapaz de detener a Harry de apuntar la maldición asesina a él. Sí, sería tan simple, y luego la amenaza del Señor Oscuro no estaría más, y el Mundo Mágico estaría libre del miedo y la opresión.

Salvo que... en realidad, Harry dudaba que fuera tan fácil. De sólo pensar en matar al hombre, Harry sabía que iba a ser difícil, muy duro para él completar realmente la acción. Y Harry sabía, con su alma misma; por qué sería tan difícil.

Era muy simple: le importaba Voldemort. De alguna manera durante las últimas semanas, el malvado hijo de puta había desparasitado su camino dándolelas buenas gracias a Harry y ahora Harry no quería matarlo. Había encontrado allí que había mucho más en el hombre que aparte de la mala, sin corazón, persona que Harry había pintado originalmente. Y si bien, sí, Voldemort era bastante un bastardo, y había hecho muchas cosas terribles, y estaba terriblemente mal sobre tantos otras, pero él no era simplemente un monstruo; él era un hombre que había tomado malas decisiones en su vida. Si había alguien que necesitaba un salvador en su vida, que era él.

Y daba la casualidad de que Voldemort tenía uno a su disposición.

"No lo voy a matar", dijo Harry en voz baja, en voz tan baja que Dumbledore no lo oyó.

"¿Qué fue eso, Harry?"

Harry tragó saliva, antes de decir: "No lo voy a matar, profesor. Lo siento."

La frente de Dumbledore se frunció mientras estudiaba el rostro de Harry Potter en las llamas verdes antes de que una suave sonrisa adornara sus labios y asintiera. "Entiendo, muchacho. Sólo díganos su ubicación y nos vamos a venir a hacer el trabajo. Ya has hecho bastante, creo, si esa es su elección."

Pero Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No, no lo entiende. Yo no voy a dejarlo que lo mate."

Ante las palabras de Harry, Dumbledore dejó caer su pequeña sonrisa, pero todavía no pareciera enojado, simplemente curioso. "¿Qué quieres decir? Es la profecía, Harry. Yo aborrezco la idea de matar tanto como tú lo haces, pero creo que en este caso los dos sabemos que es necesario. Él puede tener su alma, pero Tom Riddle fue siempre Voldemort".

Fue allí donde Harry se preguntó si tal vez él entendía mejor que incluso Dumbledore a Voldemort. "Yo no lo creo," susurró Harry, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. "Creo que... creo que si trabajara con él, si yo sólo le diera a entender..."

"Harry," dijo Dumbledore con urgenciacalma. "Sabes que no se puede razonar con él. No importa quién es, ya sea Tom Riddle o Voldemort, que no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir lo que quieran. Él nos destruirá a todos en su camino de destrucción. Sabes que él debe ser detenido. No deje que lo que le dice nuble tu juicio. Harry,"dijo, su voz metamorfoseándose en algo más suave,"yo no te había contado esto, pero ahora que ya sabe acerca de ellos, creo que debe saber que en la noche en que asesinó a su madre y a su padre y trató de matarte, él accidentalmente te hizo uno de sus Horrocruxes. Durante los últimos quince años", dijo el director con gravedad,"hasta el momento en que le dio de beber la poción, llevaste un pedazo del alma de Voldemort dentro de ti. Tal resultado imposible, inesperado de lo que pasó esa noche, pero sin embargo, sucedió. Harry, que esa era la fuente de su conexión, cómo Voldemort le marcó como su igual. Dime, ¿puedes todavía hablar pársel o detectar la conexión?"

Harry, por decir lo menos, estaba completamente aturdido. ¿Él era un Horrocrux? Durante todo este tiempo, su alma había existido junto a un trozo de Voldemort, y ¿no lo no había conocido? O mejor aún, ¿por qué Dumbledore nunca le dijo? Y entonces Harry tenía otro pensamiento: ¿cómo Dumbledore había planeado que Harry superara a Voldemort si el Horrocrux en Harry aseguraría que no podía morir? ¿Qué podría haber hecho?

Pero Harry no expresó la pregunta en voz alta, porque en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que con el fin de destruir a Voldemort, él habría tenido que ser destruido también.

Dumbledore pareció percibir los pensamientos turbulentos de Harry. "Harry, mi querido muchacho, sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que me había propuesto para que mueras en algún momento. En cierto sentido, tiene razón, porque si el Horrocrux dentro de ti habría seguido sobreviviendo, que a Voldemort lo haría ser capaz de volver. Pero es por eso que se me ocurrió un plan alternativo; no quería que murieras".

Cerrando los ojos, Harry se sintió presa de las lágrimas bajo sus párpados y él le asintió a Dumbledore para mostrar que entendía. Por supuesto Dumbledore, un hombre que era su abuelo en todo menos en el nombre, habría buscado alguna otra manera, por lo que Harry no tuviera que morir. El joven mago no podía confiar plenamente en que el hombre hiciera todas las decisiones correctas, pero él simplemente tenía que confiar en él en esto.

Pero, al final, Harry también se dio cuenta de que si hubiera llegado a ella, tendría que haberse voluntariamente sacrificado si eso significaba que la gente que amaba tenía una oportunidad. Pero ahora se preguntaba si eso realmente fue la oportunidad que necesitaban...

Y entonces Harry pensó: ¿se habría el Horrocrux ido realmente? Al igual que Dumbledore le dijo, un método sería ver si todavía podía hablar en pársel, pero eso podría inducir a un error en caso que esa habilidad en particular hubiera conseguido incorporarse en su propia magia y no necesitara el trozo de alma más. No, el mejor método sería ver si todavía tenía una conexión mente a mente con Voldemort.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Harry se hundió en lo profundo de sí mismo, una acción conocida a la que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de las últimas semanas, mientras buscaba ese túnel que le conducía a la mente del Señor Oscuro. Esperando encontrar nada en lo que había solido ser ese enlace, Harry casi se cayó del shock ante lo que se encontró.

Esa conexión misteriosa, la que permitió que él y Voldemort vieran en las mentes del otro, compartieran sueños, una conexión que se creó a partir de unamagia de almas sin precedentes y un jirón de alma involuntaria y, la que debería haberse ido... todavía estaba allí.

¿Qué coño?

* * *

**DamaNegra95, Yessenia Sss, bonny83, Kari Shane Frost**... gracias por el aliento!

**Aliteru**: jaja, sí, ya lo dijo en DH2 "Si nuestros planes nunca funcionan"

**Uzkilian**: el enamoramiento es mutuo... y no es como si no hubieran estado ya obsesionados con el otro...

**JessyRiddleFriki-Black**: Albus sabe tooodo... y si no lo sabe... se lo imaginaba! ja! Harry es noble... pero igual lo había prometido... hacer todo lo posible para retornar a Voldy a su pseudohumanidad... aunq podriamos plantearnos si ayudar a un psicopata megalomaniaco es algo muy noble :P

**Sakura-Selene** (alias la niña caprichosa ;) sí, lo de la cicatriz despuès del sueño es todo un detalle...

**yuram**: bueno, por lo menos se aparecieron donde Harry querìa...

* * *

Próxima actualización: **lunes 26 de enero** (el mismo día que vuelvo a clases. Urgh)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** yo ni ahora ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todos los personajes y tramas pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel :

_'Pensamientos'_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

Se despertó preguntándose cuándo exactamente había sido cruciado y quién demonios iba a pagar por ello.

Voldemort se acurrucó, con la intención de ocultar su cabeza en las profundidades de sus escamas, sólo para encontrarse con que su cuerpo era incapaz de doblarse tan lejos. En su lugar, acababa de enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Manos? Con dedos también.

Por este motivo Voldemort estaba dispuesto a alzar un párpado lo suficiente para que él estudiara los gemelos apéndices que ahora celebraban estar separados de su rostro. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que se había equivocado, y que estos realmente no eran suyos, porque, bueno, él no los reconocía. Abrió los ojos un poco más. Él cambió de opinión dado que capaz de flexionar esos dedos delicados, carentes de garras, continuamente. Así que estos _eran_ suyos.

Fue entonces cuando su mente confusa se encontró con otra pieza de información. Puso a esos suaves, finos dedos de vuelta en su cara para examinar la nariz que debía ser la suya también. Casi había olvidado lo que era tener una. Movió la mano hacia abajo y sintió que sus labios eran carnosos, y luego la arrastró de nuevo hacia arriba para rozar las cejas. Él sumergió la mano por su espesa cabellera con fascinación, sintiendo las hebras de longitud media recurriendo contra sus oídos.

Por lo tanto, él tenía su cuerpo de nuevo. Su _viejo_ cuerpo. Había una cierta cantidad de placer en esta conclusión.

Con cautela, Voldemort se sentó contra la cabecera y miró alrededor de la habitación. Recordó cómo llegó aquí, en la forma de una cobra pálida envuelta alrededor de los hombros de Harry Potter. Y entonces... sí, él tomó la poción; lo sabía con certeza. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, había una clara falta de recuerdos claros, definibles. Voldemort se frotó las sienes con sus nuevas manos, tratando de luchar contra el deslumbramiento que se había apoderado de su mente.

Recordó... una explosión de magia... unos brillantes, ojos verdes... el calor, la piel, la confusión... y luego el dolor. Retazos de él. Realmente era lo único claro que podía recordar. Todo lo demás era un borrón.

Voldemort siseó con incomodidad cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama, con aire ausente y descubrió que estaba desnudo. Él flexionó los dedos de los pies contra el piso de madera frío, sin embargo, disfrutando de la sensación. Nunca daría por garantizado el tener las manos y los pies de nuevo.

Colgando de uno de los postes de la cama estaba un conjunto de trajes negros y lisos. Los tomó, y se vistió, sintiéndose un poco más predispuesto a empezar el día.

Aún descalzo, caminó por la habitación hasta el baño fácilmente identificado. Se detuvo y se miró en el espejo. Allí estaba: su viejo rostro. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, observó distraídamente, pero eso era una pequeña consecuencia. Voldemort tenía que admitir que las investigaciones iniciales de los cambios tanteando con los dedos realmente no se comparaba a verlo con sus propios ojos.

A uno le sería difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a no admitir que, intelectualmente, Voldemort era un genio. No le tomó mucho tiempo para usar su virtuosismo para deducir lo que había pasado ayer. No importa lo que había hecho, lo rituales o hechizos de rejuvenecimiento que usara, sólo había una cosa que podía revertir los efectos inevitables sobre su cuerpo como consecuencia de su Horrocruxes.

Esto pasó porque _no había_ ningún Horrocrux. Ya no era inmortal. Él era un ser humano.

Parte de Voldemort miraba con una fascinación como el pánico y la conmoción que había mantenido fuera de sí hasta ese momento coloreaban su expresión, mientras que la otra parte de él experimentó estas emociones en toda su extensión. Esa misma parte, desconectado de sí mismo a regañadientes admitió con humor irónico que el viejo excéntrico Dumbledore podía en realidad haber tenido razón en algo.

El pecho de Voldemort era estrecho, y colocó la mano derecha sobre su corazón que latía rápidamente. Este, al parecer, él estaba en su mejor momento, en su punto de fuerza y fortaleza mayor. Su alma, sus emociones, su mortalidad, su _humanidad_... todo traído de vuelta por una poción cuya intención era volver a reclamar la fuerza de los días pasados.

Parecía, tal vez, que había errado una cuenta por el camino.

Voldemort apretó la mano con más fuerza en las costillas. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero todas las cosas que él estaba sintiendo dentro, este calor y el hielo, la armonía y la discordia, y la plenitud hasta el punto que casi le hacía daño, pero nunca vacuidad eran cosas que él podría haber en realidad extrañado. Recordaba todo de su vida. Recordó el dolor de dividir su alma y las emociones vacantes y entumecidas resultantes que se asentaron en su núcleo. Lo recordaba, pero él no se sentía más así. El desplazamiento era extraño.

Y debido a que Voldemort podía recordar todo, honestamente podía decir que nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida.

Sus ojos brillaban con vigor mientras se miraba en el espejo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Voldemort se apartó del fregadero sobre el que estaba apoyado y salió del cuarto de baño, ya aburrido de la habitación y con la necesidad de un nuevo entorno. Antes de irse, sin embargo, se detuvo y tomó un objeto que había sido abandonado en el piso y se lo puso en el bolsillo.

Quería encontrar donde Harry Potter se había escapado.

De memoria, para Voldemort fue fácil navegar por la pequeña casa hasta que se encontró con el trasero del Niño-Que-Vivió. Él arqueó una ceja ante la visión de esta parte trasera, dado que la cabeza y torso de Harry estaban en el Flu. Siendo quien era, Voldemort estaba muy interesado en saber quién estaba al otro lado del la llamada por fuego. Usando un poco de la magia que aprendió en algún momento de su vida, él se sirvió de primera mano el conocimiento de la conversación que Harry estaba teniendo.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Dumbledore. Esto le trajo una cierta cantidad de descontento.

Voldemort escuchaba tensa -aún con pasividad- como Dumbledore explicó su plan para incapacitarlo. Podía decir que estaba sinceramente impresionado por la inteligencia de Dumbledore. Ociosamente señaló cómo, no la calma, pero generalmente estoicidad que sentía, teniendo en cuenta que se debía de estar rabiando por haber sido atrapado y engañado tan plenamente. Pero, de nuevo, no estaba solo en el engaño; Harry Potter era su socio en él.

Extraño, cómo era, ahora que él experimentó una punzada de ira. ¿Sus emociones tenían un mecanismo de retardo? Esto de tener una cosa como un alma iba a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse y practicar el interpretar todos sus curiosos caprichos.

Después de una pausa en la conversación, Voldemort oyó como Harry preguntó en voz baja: "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?" Esperó la respuesta, también se preguntaba por qué el gran Señor de la Luz mantendría su precioso Salvador sin saber la verdad.

Ah, _había viene la ira que había esperado. _Fue un alivio el sentir la urgencia de atravesarse a través de las llamas y escurrir a Dumbledore por el cuello con su propia barba insufrible. En cierto modo era un poco chocante, aunque tal vez no por mucho, el enterarse de que Dumbledore, el hombre que había derrotado Grindelwald y lo abandonó para pudrirse vivo en Numengard, un hombre lleno de charlas sobre la justicia y la concordia, había creado un plan bastante tortuoso en la naturaleza de que terminaría finalmente con su muerte a manos de Harry Potter, un mago que ni siquiera era mayor de edad todavía.

Voldemort reconoció los signos de su alma recién regenerado helándose hasta que no pudo sentir nada más que odio frío y resentido. Casi inconscientemente, planeó para su supervivencia. Harry Potter ya no era su Horrocrux... después del año y medio que se requería por el acuerdo, no había ninguna razón por la que no podría tomar represalias si el chico lo quería muerto. Hizo caso omiso de esa pequeña grieta en el hielo que irradiaba lo que podría haber sido... decepción.

Pero entonces esa grieta creció y se hizo añicos el hielo dentro cuando Harry dijo algo inesperado. Dumbledore no lo oyó la primera vez que lo dijo, y eso estuvo bien para Voldemort porque necesitaba escucharlo una segunda vez para creerlo.

Confía en que Harry Potter para ser lo suficientemente atolondrado para dar a su enemigo una oportunidad.

Estas malditas fintas de Wronski emocionales le iban a dar un latigazo. Él siempre despreció ese juego inútil llamado Quidditch.

Casi podía simpatizar con Harry una vez que Dumbledore le dijo sobre el Horrocrux accidental. Si la reacción de Harry era algo para construir, él estaba tan estupefacto como Voldemort cuando se enteró.

Había algo raro pasando, sin embargo, cuando en ese mismo momento un enlace familiarizado fue traído a la conciencia de Voldemort cuando sintió que alguien tanteaba con insistencia desde el otro extremo.

* * *

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, los ojos verdes brillando con una emoción intensa.

"Todavía sigue ahí", susurró con su voz llena de asombro.

No sólo era que la conexión no se había ido, sino que era muy fuerte, demasiado, y excepcionalmente clara. Ayer, ahora que Harry podía parar y analizar lo sucedido, se acordó de que podía sentir alguna tracción, tratando de fusionarse de nuevo con Voldemort. Dolía... mucho. Nunca fue arrancada de él, sin embargo. La sensación de un estirado elástico fue el último que recordaba antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"¿Dijiste algo, Harry?" Dumbledore preguntó.

Reuniendo sus ojos con los de Dumbledore, Harry abrió la boca para repetirse, pero de pronto algo lo arrastró hacia atrás y lo chocó contra un cuerpo sólido.

"Oye, ¿qué...!"

"Potter, si en absoluto tienes la más mínima inteligencia, lo que le dirás a Dumbledore será nada."

Harry sólo tuvo un momento para digerir que Voldemort estaba al parecer despierto antes de volver a la situación más inmediata. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Voldemort gruñó con frustración. "¿Qué crees que va a hacer una vez que se de cuenta de que su plan fracasó?"

Harry vaciló. "No lo sé."

Las manos agarrando sus brazos los apretaron dolorosamente. "Sí, tú lo sabes."

Tratando de escabullirse de la restricción, dijo Harry, "No voy a dejar que me manipules de nuevo. Pero déjame decirte esto... si me equivoco y necesitas ser detenido, no voy a dudar en asegurar que su último Horrocrux –yo- va no estar en el camino", terminó con resolución.

"No, a ti no te detendría, claro que lo harás" Voldemort acordó solemnemente, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de cuál de sus declaraciones, el Señor Oscuro estaba aceptando. "Ahora, trate de mantener un secreto de Dumbledore, por una vez," Voldemort le ordenó.

Harry detuvo su forcejeo. Sin más preámbulos, Voldemort lo empujó a las llamas. Dumbledore parecía bastante alarmado por la abrupta salida y el regreso repentino de Harry.

"Mi querido chico, ¿estás bien?"

Harry dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. "Eh, sí, estoy bien."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Harry podía sentir una mano enredada en la parte posterior de su camisa. No había duda de que Voldemort estaba dispuesto a tirar de él para sacarlo del fuego en cualquier momento.

"Los elfos domésticos puede ser sorprendentemente insistentes," contó Harry. "Le dije a uno de los míos que me diera actualizaciones a cada hora sobre Voldemort, y realizó lo que le pedí," mintió Harry suavemente. Él siempre era bueno cuando estaba bajo presión.

"Ah", dijo Dumbledore. "¿Y cuáles son las nuevas?"

"Él duerme como un bebé todavía," Harry cuadraba para beneficio de Voldemort. La mano en su camisa le dio una fuerte palmada. Dumbledore parecía a la vez divertido y perturbado por esta descripción.

"Harry, realmente debo insistir que permita que otra persona vaya a donde está. Yo no creo que Voldemort estará dormido para siempre, y cuando se despierte dudo que sea tan agradable. No es necesario estar solo cuando él de la cara", añadió en un momento pretendiendo ser tranquilizador, pero a Harry no lo consoló. Estaba claro que Dumbledore todavía lo esperaba para cumplir la profecía como él la veía. ¿No entendía el hombre que él no _quería cumplirla?_

Harry todavía estaba demasiado consciente de la presencia a sus espaldas.

Harry dijo en voz baja a quien desde hace mucho tiempo era su mentor, "Profesor, usted es un gran hombre, pero usted no sabe todo, sabe que es completamente capaz de cometer errores;. Como yo, y al igual que Voldemort ¿Qué pasa si usted está haciendo uno de ellos? En este momento usted piensa que Voldemort tiene que morir, yo creo que se puede salvarlo".

Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron. "Él no cambiará, Harry."

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cambiar? Probablemente no. Si es inteligente, sin embargo," dijo Harry, haciendo una pausa para empatizar el punto hacia cierto espía, "entonces se dará cuenta de que si quiere llegar a todas partes en el mundo y en realidad tienen uno para gobernar, si quiere tener cualquier apariencia de lo que imaginaba, entonces él va a tener que dejar de ser un bastardo egoísta y dejar de hacer de esto una guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad y optar por trabajar en las cosas que realmente importan."

"¿Y crees que va a escucharte?" Dumbledore preguntó dubitativo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, olvidando que Dumbledore probablemente no podría ver el gesto. "Todo el mundo en su vida necesita ayuda en algún momento, y aunque se puede pensar él no, no está exento de esto. Yo no creo que nadie haya sido lo suficientemente valiente." - _O lo suficientemente _estúpido, 'Harry divagó sonriendo- "para decirle él está siendo un idiota".

Dumbledore pensó visiblemente largo y tendido sobre lo que Harry tenía que decir. "Tal vez," dijo finalmente: "Yo he tenido un poco una sola mente, y no he considerado otras posibilidades. Pero, yo no encuentro dentro de mí lo necesario para confiar en él."

"Sólo necesito que confíes en mí en este momento, entonces."

Dumbledore estudió el rostro de un Harry Potter, durante varios largos momentos de silencio.

"Muy bien, hijo mío," dijo lentamente. "Voy a confiar en ti para hacer lo correcto... sea lo que sea, cuando llegue el momento", agregó, haciendo alusión a Harry de que él no había completamente renunciado a sus ideales originales.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Bien."

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry le dijo: "Bueno, me gustaría terminar la escuela. No sé exactamente si voy a volver antes de que el receso termine, pero me comprometo a compensar cualquier asignación que haya perdido. Volvería atrás ahora, pero... creo que hay algunas cosas que tengo que cuidar de aquí".

"Lo entiendo, Harry. Me alegra saber que va a regresar, porque de lo contrario le hubiera insistido en que lo hiciera."

"Me aseguré de que sería capaz de terminar la escuela, además era parte del trato que hice con Voldemort para ayudarlo a convertirse en humano de nuevo. Hogwarts misma garantizó que las condiciones eran vinculantes, por lo que para hasta el final de mi séptimo año no habrá una guerra, o por lo menos no el tipo derramamiento de sangre. Pero... Espero que no haya ninguna en absoluto".

Dumbledore se pasó una mano por la barba. "Sólo recuerda que esta no es una persona normal de la que estamos hablando, Harry."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Tengo que irme ahora, profesor."

"Muy bien, Harry. Estaré aquí, si necesitas cualquier cosa."

"Gracias, señor."

Tirando su cabeza fuera de la chimenea, Harry la desconectó de la Red Flu y suspiró, su mente en estado de agitación sobre todo lo que había aprendido. Y, es como que sentía que acababa de adoptar un perro que había sido etiquetado como peligroso. Pero, ¿cómo se hace exactamente un bozal para un Señor Oscuro?

La mano en su camisa se había ido, pero Harry permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, los ojos se centraron en los ladrillos de hollín en el piso de la chimenea.

"Ya has oído todo, ¿no es así, a pesar de que las llamadas por fuego deben ser privadas?" Volviendo a mirar por encima del hombro, con una ceja arqueada inquisitivamente, Harry vio a Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien se había retirado a través del cuarto, inclinarse con un hombro casualmente apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, una expresión tranquila y contemplativa en su rostro. Estaba vestido con los lisos ropajes negros con los que Harry mandó a Scavy corriendo a buscar para el hombre. Mientras Harry lo inspeccionó, Voldemort sonrió.

"Me conoces demasiado bien", comentó, y Harry no podía dejar de disfrutar de la riqueza de la suave modulación de su voz. Se parecía vagamente a la forma en que sonaba tanto como cuando era una serpiente y como cuando era un cara-de-serpiente, aunque en comparación sonaba más masculina y mucho menos siseante. Sí, a Harry le gustaba mucho.

"Por lo tanto, me parece que vas a dejarme tomar el Mundo Mágico ahora", comentó Voldemort suavemente, "si yo… me porto bien."

Harry dejó caer la barbilla hacia el pecho y gimió. La forma en que lo dijo realmente sonaba como si Harry le considerara un perro callejero. Por otra parte, sustituyendo el término "perro" por "serpiente" y uno podría tener una adecuada descripción la entera situación...

"La guerra es sucia y un despilfarro. No entiendo por qué no pruebas el camino Slytherin; tú sabes, siendo inteligente, sutil y astuto. Realmente, para ser el Heredero de Slytherin has elegido un método muy vocinglero para obtener lo que tú quieres".

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Harry vio a Voldemort frunciéndole el ceño. Hey, alguien tenía que decirlo. Harry se volvió hacia la chimenea.

"Así que," Harry sacó con lentitud, "¿qué estás pensando?"

Voldemort, ¿o tal vez era Tom ahora? Harry no estaba seguro -Voldemort-Tom levantó una de sus pálidas manos elegantes hasta el nivel de sus ojos y miró la parte de atrás de esta antes de darle la vuelta para ver la palma. Él flexionó los dedos antes de extenderlos en toda su extensión.

"No sé, es un gran cambio desde que era una serpiente, y tengo que decir que disfruto el mirarme en un espejo mucho más que en mi pasado." Él alzó los ojos para mirar a Harry, quien notó que todavía eran escarlatas y que brillaban con picardía.

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dando la vuelta para que pudiera apoyar la espalda contra la chimenea. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que todavía eres un sarcástico bastardo. Tú sabías lo que te estaba preguntando", acusó, aunque su voz sonaba más divertida que otra cosa. Miró a través del cuarto a Voldemort, con los ojos buscando en su rostro alguna señal de lo que el hombre estaba pensando y sintiendo, pero por supuesto no había nada que entrever, excepto una expresión muy estudiada. El mismo Harry estaba tratando de parecer tan tranquilo, pero sabía que al menos parte de su nerviosismo estaba goteando y derrapando a través de su lenguaje corporal.

Él realmente deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando Voldemort.

"Harry Potter", dijo Voldemort en una divertida y suave afectación de tal manera que el joven mago nunca le había oído decir antes, y Harry sintió que algo apretaba dentro de su pecho. Tirando de su coraje Gryffindor a la vanguardia, se apartó de la chimenea y cruzó la habitación estar de pie directamente delante del otro hombre, que se había enderezado lejos del marco de la puerta. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los rojos. En tal cercanía, Harry pudo ver que los ojos de Voldemort, sin dejar lo escarlata, tenían pupilas que ya no eran más rendijas, y el color rojo no recordaba el de la sangre fresca. En su lugar, se parecían a la sombra de las facetas de un rubí o al borgoña del vino tinto, lo que en verdad no hacía mucha diferencia para la paleta de colores, pero para Harry, fue importante como un mundo.

Así como lo hizo ayer antes de que su cuerpo estuviera listo para reabsorber las piezas de alma en los Horrocruxes, Voldemort levantó la mano y rozó el flequillo de Harry para sacarlo del camino antes de que él acariciara la cicatriz de Harry, su dedo trazando suavemente la forma del rayo. Harry sabía que no lo heriría, pero no había esperado a que se sintiera tan agradable, tener ese simple contacto con el hombre que fue, y probablemente todavía lo fuera y lo sería, el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Por qué soy todavía un Horrocrux?"

Voldemort metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un vial de cristal vacío.

"Harry, ¿por casualidad tomaste algo de la poción?" preguntó, con el humor ya seco.

La primera respuesta de Harry fue enviar sus cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo. "No, por supuesto que yo no lo tom-"

Se detuvo y casi tiró su mano para golpearse la frente.

"Se derramó y salpicó mi cara cuando me golpeé hacia atrás por el contragolpe mágico. Tal vez accidentalmente tragué algunas gotas," dijo Harry a Voldemort desconcertado. Él nunca habría tomado la poción por su propia voluntad, él simplemente no creía que eso le ayudaría de ninguna manera. Y ahora él la había tomado accidentalmente y conocía los resultados, no estaba seguro de cuán "útil" lo había sido.

Harry había capturado la implicación de que el Horrocrux, ese pedazo de alma extranjero que albergaba, era realmente una buena cosa... supuestamente.

"Yo lo tomé primero", declaró Voldemort, su expresión calculadora.

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Dijo Harry. "¿Se lo tragó primero y estaba en el proceso de recuperación de su alma, pero luego _yo_ me tragué algunas gotas y me causó el aferrarme a el Horrocrux y no dejártelo retomar?"

Tenía sentido, pero a Harry aún no le sentaba del todo bien. "Era como que estábamos teniendo un tira y afloja con él," Harry murmuró. "Pero yo no recuerdo que hubiera un ganador." Harry ya había pensado en la nueva fuerza de la conexión, pero que aún no había reconocido _cuán_ poderosa que era comparada con el antes_. _Era casi tangible, un rastro de magia que llevaba al otro que era dueño de la pieza dentro de Harry.

Harry miró inquisitivamente a Voldemort, que era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que él. "¿Podría ser posible que nuestras magias combinadas podrían haber alterado el efecto de la poción, al igual que cuando te convertiste en una serpiente?"

Voldemort asintió lentamente. "Un compromiso", indicó, pensativo.

"Sí," Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "Los dos nos tomamos la poción más o menos al mismo tiempo, y los efectos estaban trabajando en direcciones opuestas. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si, como una concesión, el trozo de alma se ha quedado conmigo, pero tú tienes acceso completo a él?" Se tocó la cicatriz con el dedo. "¿No lo sientes?" Harry hizo una pausa. "Es tan fuerte."

Voldemort, en una rara muestra de descontento, se pasó la mano a la frente. "Es muy difícil decir que no está conmigo." Tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

Tampoco dijo nada durante varios latidos.

"Eres humano ahora, Voldemort," Harry comentó en voz baja. "_Realmente_ humano. ¿Qué significa eso para ti y qué vas a hacer ahora?" Harry se sorprendió de la fuerza de su voz cuando cuestionó críticamente al más Oscuro brujo de la historia acerca de sus planes.

La mano de Voldemort cayó de nuevo a su lado y él inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar lentamente. "No lo sé, Potter. No he sido humano en tanto tiempo que no puedo realmente recordar lo que era al principio," él murmuró despectivamente. Con todo, no dejaba de mirar a la frente de Harry.

"¿Sabías de ello antes?" Harry inquirió.

Voldemort dejó su escrutinio de la cicatriz de Harry para mirar a los ojos del otro. "Sólo recientemente."

"Irónico, ¿no es así?"

Voldemort resopló. "Si te _hubiera_ matado me imagino que habrías encontrado una forma de retornar sólo para reírte en mi cara", dijo con ironía.

"Por supuesto, yo nunca podría perderme esa oportunidad." Harry se detuvo después de la suave tomadura de pelo, sorprendido de que nada parecía diferente del tiempo de cuando Voldemort era una serpiente y el ahora, y luego preguntó: "¿Estás...? ¿estás loco? ¿Ahora que tus Horrocruxes han desaparecido, salvo por... el que está en mí? Por mucho que desees matarme..." Harry cerró su boca y miró al suelo. No sabía por qué su voz no estaba funcionando. Podía sentir la mirada de Voldemort en la coronilla de la cabeza.

"Yo no voy- no puedo- hacerlo ahora," Voldemort suavemente terminó para Harry. "Es extraño, ya que probablemente debería sentirme enojado-no no me no ser el que controla, después de todo, pero no lo estory. _Estoy_ enojado con Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo. La intromisión de la vieja focha puede tener más de un Slytherin que incluso _yo_, Harry".

Harry echó una mirada hacia arriba. "...te hiere el decirlo, ¿no es así?"

"¿No te duele el pensarlo, Potter?" Voldemort chasqueó, y mientras Harry se estremeció ligeramente, no retrocedió. Voldemort miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, irritación en los ojos antes de que él dejara caer la mirada y suspirara con resignación. "Tal vez sólo un poco..."

Tentativamente, Harry ofreció una sonrisa. Así que tal vez hubo algunas diferencias con respecto al antes. Las burlas al Señor Oscuro mientras él era una serpiente habían sido fáciles y relativamente seguras (por el momento), pero ahora que estaba presumiblemente en, su fuerza mágica completa, que era, incluso sin una varita y sin la cara-de-serpiente, siendo muy intimidante y peligroso.

"¿Quieres almorzar?" Harry soltó bruscamente. "Me muero de hambre, y estoy seguro que te gustaría comer algo que no sea una rata, por una vez, ¿eh?"

Después de darle una mirada estrechando los ojos, Voldemort estuvo de acuerdo, y Harry lo condujo camino a la cocina, donde los elfos domésticos habían dejado dos platos de comida en la mesa donde Harry había comido antes. Harry comentó que era un poco espeluznante cómo hicieron eso. El Señor Oscuro simplemente había rodado sus ojos y se sentó.

El almuerzo fue decididamente incómodo, pero no demasiado. Ni Voldemort ni Harry ofrecieron comentarios que podrían conducir a profundos, debates más complicados. Estos mejor se dejaban para más adelante.

Fue cuando Voldemort estaba tomando una albóndiga cuando Harry recordó algo que había dicho antes y sonrió con malicia, preguntando: "Así que, cuando vamos a ir a castrar a Lucius Malfoy?"

Voldemort se atragantó con prontitud y escupió la albóndiga de vuelta en su plato. Observando asesino a Harry, él echó sin varita un hechizo cortante al chico, que le causó que jadeara y cayera de la silla.

Agarrándose de la mesa como soporte, Harry gimió, pero todavía tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Has estado esperando para hacer eso por mucho tiempo, ¿no? Espero que cuente como un acto de guerra y que acabes de perder tu magia."

Voldemort se limitó a responder a eso enviando otro maleficio, mostrando claramente que no había, de hecho, perdido su magia.

* * *

Harry tamborileó con los dedos en el brazo de su silla. Sus ojos recorrían todo en la habitación, exceptuando al Señor Oscuro sentado en el otro asiento.

Se habían trasladado a la sala de estar de nuevo después del almuerzo. Se sentía extrañamente doméstica. Descubrieron que esta sala era la habitación más acogedora y más relajante en la casa, especialmente después de que él había encendido un fuego real en la chimenea. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas de arena marrón mullidos, mientras Voldemort se sentó en el otro lado de modo que ambos parcialmente se enfrentaban al fuego y en parte a la otra persona. Se suponía que iban a estar hablando o algo, pero Harry no sabía por dónde empezar y Voldemort no estaba exactamente ofreciendo mucho aliento para ello.

Bueno, Harry podría probar algo...

"Um..."

Voldemort alzó una ceja ante su elegancia.

"¿Sí?"

Harry tamborileó más fuerte. "Entonces..."

Harry frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Esto no sería tan difícil si no hubiera tenido una pregunta en particular en su mente. Para ser justos, no era todos los días había que pedirle a su mortal enemigo (¿ex?) Qué clase de cobarde, dijo, plan de connivencia implicaba besos con dicho enemigo.

Harry se removió en su silla, alternando entre mirar al fuego y a Voldemort.

"Potter, si no se sienta de una vez me veré obligado a petrificarle para asegurar que lo haces", dijo, el alto todo poderoso.

Harry arrugó la nariz. "Lo siento, sólo hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte y yo prefiero no conseguir ser maldecido si digo algo mal."

"¿Aterrorizado por si voy a efectuar todas esas amenazas de tortura que le he hecho en las últimas semanas?"

"Pensé que no me iba a matar porque yo soy tu Horrocrux," Harry gruñó y se hundió más en su silla.

"Dije amenazas _de tortura,_ Potter, no amenazas de muerte."

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry miró al otro hombre de lleno de por una vez sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad del dolor. "¿De verdad no quieres matarme más?"

En lugar de responder afirmativa o negativamente, dijo Voldemort, "Dijiste que no querías _matarme a mí_... es eso cierto?"

Harry maldijo la no respuesta de Voldemort y el control emocional de su expresión. ¿Mataría al hombre dar una pequeña pista de lo que estaba pensando?

Sin embargo, Harry respondió a la pregunta. "Sí, es verdad. Yo no soy un asesino."

La expresión de Voldemort estaba todavía en blanco, pero sus ojos ahora llevaban a cabo una cierta intensidad en ellos. "Tú eres mi Horrocrux. Yo tomaré a buen resguardo de las cosas que son mías."

Harry parpadeó ante la posesividad que subyacía en la declaración y su reacción inmediata fue decir: "Yo no soy un objeto, y yo no soy tuyo."

Harry sólo tuvo que parpadear una vez más y que estaba arriba y fuera de su asiento y apretado contra la pared más cercana, dado que Voldemort lo sostenía contra ella. Probablemente debería haber esperado tal explosividad del Señor Oscuro, pero él no había considerado exactamente cuánto Voldemort realmente puede sentir que estaba en su derecho.

"Oíd esto, Potter, tú _eres_ mío. Mi alma, mi Horrocrux."

Harry se retorció, tratando de liberarse a sí mismo antes de encontrarse con que era un esfuerzo inútil y se quedó inmóvil mirando a Voldemort en sus ojos ardientes.

"Sí, esta es tu alma, pero yo soy yo. No soy tu propiedad para controlar."

"Y ¿qué sugieres te deje hacer?"

Los dos estaban tan cerca que Harry podía sentir el aliento de Voldemort en su rostro.

"Está en la profecía."

Los ojos de Voldemort se estrecharon. "¿Qué?" escupió.

"Yo soy tu igual."

"Tú eres también el que se supone que me matará."

Harry arrugó la nariz en una mueca. "Odio adivinación", dijo casi coloquial, como si fuera normal hablar con alguien mientras estaba presionado contra una pared. "Yo siempre pensé que era un montón de basura."

"Ve al grano," el Señor Oscuro rompió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Básicamente, creo que deberíamos ignorar nuestra profecía."

"Acabas de decir que quieres tomar la parte de 'tú eres mi igual" literalmente," Voldemort espetó con irritación.

Suspirando, Harry dijo: "Bien, si vas a ser tan difícil, déjame preguntarte esto: cuando te levantaste esta mañana, ¿cómo te sentiste?"

"Adolorido".

Harry resopló con frustración. "Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Acabas de conseguir tu _alma_ de vuelta. No me puedes decir, que después de años y años de ir por ahí con sólo una fracción de ella-oh, y añadir los años que pasó como una sombra o un poco golem- no me puedes decir que nunca te has sentido más _vivo._ Yo no sé tú, pero pasar cada año con un maníaco homicida persiguiéndome con la intención de mi muerte me hace sentir más como que estoy sobreviviendo que viviendo".

Ahora había una, contemplativa expresión nítida en el rostro de Voldemort. Harry sabía que era inteligente y que no le tomaría mucho tiempo para ponerse al día sobre lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"¿Crees... que la profecía ya se ha cumplido."

Harry ladeó la cabeza. "Un pedazo de mierda, cumplido," él canturreó, "cualquiera que sea la forma que desee verlo. ¿Por qué no decir que está hecha y de una vez?"

"¿Crees que has subyugado al Señor Oscuro, entonces?" -preguntó Voldemort, relativamente divertido.

En respuesta, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry sacó una mano libre y arrastró las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Voldemort, el toque tan ligero que casi no era un toque en absoluto. Los ojos de Voldemort cambiaron una vez más, perdiendo algo de la intensa concentración.

"El Señor Oscuro Voldemort nunca tuvo tan buen aspecto," Harry dijo suavemente mientras se encontró con los ojos de Voldemort. "Te ves como Tom Riddle. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Slughorn acerca de él en la fiesta de Navidad?" Casi inconscientemente, Harry acarició la mejilla de Voldemort de nuevo. "Creo que deberías escucharlo."

Mientras Harry todavía estaba contra la pared, el embrague de Voldemort en su cuello se había aflojado gradualmente por lo que era más como él estaba descansando su mano en el hombro de Harry que agarrándolo. El calor casi calmó el lugar donde esa misma mano se había mantenido un poco demasiado dura.

"Muy bien, Harry. Voy a pensar en ello." Eso se sintió como un final a la conversación, pero Voldemort no se movió de inmediato, no cambió su distancia. Harry trató de no inquietarse por la proximidad. Pero con el tiempo el hombre mayor se apartó, sus ojos, que se habían quedado encerrados con los más jóvenes del mago, convirtiendo la habitación en otra parte. Harry suspiró.

_ '__Por un momento pensé que me besaría otra vez'_, Harry expresó en su mente. Esa voz oscura dentro de él susurró ¿_"pensaste" o "esperaste"?_

Harry chilló y se apartó de la pared.

"Dime, Potter, ¿qué ves para el mundo mágico?"

Harry, sintiéndose incómodo en su posición en el medio de la habitación, volvió a su silla. Voldemort no lo hizo, en cambio viéndose perfectamente natural donde se encontraba.

"Bueno, ¿cuán cliché sería si dijera paz?"

"Bastaría para hacerme vomitar."

"Realmente eres un encanto," Harry murmuró en voz baja. "Bien, me dices lo _que_ _realmente quieres_."

Voldemort sonrió. "Quiero a Dumbledore muerto."

"Porque _eso_ no _es_ cliché," Harry le reprochó mordaz. Y aquí, él pensó que había logrado hacer mella en la mente de Voldemort, mientras que tal vez todo lo que había estado haciendo estaba golpeando con los nudillos en acero sólido. "Él ya se está muriendo, ¿qué te importa?"

"Él es el líder de la Luz. Serán mucho más fácil de controlar si se rompen por el asesinato de su líder."

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. "¿'Control'? ¿'Asesinato? Maldita sea, Voldemort, ¿qué tipo de movimiento político es si le declaras la guerra a ellos? No van a rendirse porque ha sido asesinado por tu mano. La cosa es que, creo que ya lo sabes," Harry acusó. "¿Por qué quieres realmente la venganza de Dumbledore matándolo?"

La visión condescendiente de Voldemort estaba a la sombra en la sombra como la luz exterior se desvaneció en el horizonte. Sus ojos ardían al rojo de un sol moribundo. Se burló. "No me puedes decir que no estás furioso con Dumbledore pora ocultar casi todos los aspectos importantes de tu vida."

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" Harry exclamó en alta voz, levantándose de su silla todavía fría. Y él estaba; Dumbledore había recurrido a la manipulación en lugar de decirle la verdad durante toda su vida. "Nada acerca de mi vida ha sido siempre lo que parecía."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?" Voldemort sugirió.

"Estoy haciendo algo al respecto. ¿No lo ves? Me negué a matarte porque yo no creo que sea necesario, en caso de que no lo recuerdes."

Gran lote era lo que estaba resultando ser. Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse si había cometido un error. Él y Voldemort estaban todavía... no del todo en los lados opuestos de la guerra, pero lejos de verse cara a cara sobre cómo deberían ser las cosas. Y tal vez Voldemort realmente no podía ver otra cosa que lo que él quería.

Harry no podía ubicarse a sí mismo estrictamente en el lado de la Luz, pero no estaba en el lado Oscuro tampoco, y tampoco era estrictamente neutral en el sentido del término. Supuso que luchaba por una cuarta parte en el mundo mágico que para que sea sencilla que podría llamarse Gris en cualquier tonos que entrara. Si no podía encontrar una manera de conseguir que la Luz y la Oscuridad se llevaran bien, luego habría una posibilidad de que el Mundo Mágico siempre se dividiría. Las cosas estaban llegando a un punto, y muy pronto algo se iban a tener que volcar.

Los ojos de Voldemort se estrecharon mientras daba un paso más cerca de Harry, con un brillo seductor, casi depredador en el rojo rubí. "¿Y qué esperas lograr al dejarme vivir? En ese mismo acto me está dando permiso para hacer lo que quiera. Sabes quién soy, que no hay garantía de que jamás volvería a escucharte a ti ni a nadie. Yo te admitiré que tener una completa... alma ha demostrado ser bastante esclarecedor, pero eso no ha cambiado la parte integral de lo que soy ". Dio otro paso más, pero Harry se mantuvo firme. "Dime, ¿por qué _realmente_ no me quieres matar?"

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo levantó banderas rojas metafóricas en la mente de Harry. "Yo no soy un asesino", que suministró de manera asertiva. "Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad", añadió en un tono más suave.

Voldemort estaba muy cerca ahora.

"Pero ¿por qué _yo?_ ¿Tal vez has olvidando que puedo ver en su mente, ya sea con Legeremancia o a través del Horrocrux?" el Señor Oscuro silbó casi seductor. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada?

"Ya lo ves, _Harry," Voldemort enfatizó: "Yo vi lo que estabas pensando, hace poco tiempo."_

Harry honestamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Se imaginó que su expresión en blanco haría pista en Voldemort. De hecho, cuando él no reaccionó, los ojos de Voldemort se estrecharon aún más.

"Vi tu... _fantasía."_

Eso hizo reaccionar a Harry, porque él supo de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando, pero probablemente no estaba reaccionando cómo Voldemort estaba esperando.

"¡Qué!", Exclamó antes de caer en un ataque de risa desquiciada. "¡Eso... no era... oh Merlín... una _fantasía_ mía!" De repente, todo el humor lavado del aura de Harry y su risa estaba tan al borde de ser misteriosamente repiqueteante. "Eso fue un _recuerdo._ De ayer, ¿hola? Deberías de tenerla también, sólo desde una perspectiva diferente."

Harry podía ver visiblemente las ruedas girando en la mente de Voldemort, y era casi cómico cómo Voldemort dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando cuando conectó los puntos. Harry no lo iba a dejar fuera del gancho tan fácil sin embargo. Él lo mencionó, ahora iba a tener que terminarlo. Harry siguió a ese paso atrás con un paso adelante de su propia y le dio un codazo Voldemort sólido a su esternón.

"Fuiste tú quien besó, así que no vayas a acusarme de ser el que tiene fantasías."

Harry sólo había visto una expresión tan de sorpresa en esta cara cuando estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos, apuñalando con un colmillo de basilisco a un viejo diario viejo.

"Eso... ¿fue real?" masculló Voldemort con voz ahogada.

"Claro que lo fue, Riddle. ¿No te acuerdas? Vaya, no sé si debo sentirme feliz o insultado," Harry expresó con sarcasmo. "Yo ni siquiera sabía que te gustaban los hombres," murmuró Harry, de repente se sientió un poco nervioso. "Así que, ¡ah!, sí... ya que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó voy a olvidarme de que alguna vez pasó también." Se trasladó a hacer un retiro rápido, pero se encontró congelado cuando Voldemort se aferró a su brazo.

Estaba claro que era más difícil para Voldemort casualmente cepillar este conocimiento como él normalmente podía, pero al final enderezó los hombros y sonrió con picardía, nunca renunciando a su control del bíceps de Harry.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó de una manera que tenía Harry sonrojándose y buscando a tientas una retorta.

"Ah... yo... ¡tú me besaste!" por lo que finalmente se decidió e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era. Voldemort le dirigió una mirada irónica que parecía indicar que era una cosa inútil decir así.

"Hay algo atractivo en ti," Voldemort admitió. "Y ciertamente hay más incentivos con eso de que seas mi Horrocrux."

"Eso no me convierte en tu juguete." Harry estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, y no sabía por qué. Él de repente tenía que escapar, y dijo que lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Mira, esto no está funcionando. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras, te veré en un año y medio si se trata de eso." Con una corta ráfaga de fuerza Harry se liberó de las garras sólo ligeramente restringiéndolo a cal y canto.

Sin molestarse en comprobar si lo estaban siguiendo, Harry huyó escaleras arriba para el dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era el amo de esta casa, y no dejaba que nadie entrara si era quien él no quería.

Con las emociones en confusión, Harry se sentó en la cama demasiado grandes-para-una-persona y dibujó sus rodillas contra el pecho, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas mientras miraba a la pared. Se sentía como un cobarde y un fracasado... ¿cuál fue el punto de todo esto que el momento en que entró en pánico huyó? _¿Por qué entrar en pánico? _Harry decidió poner todo su esfuerzo en tratar de no pensar.

Voldemort se habría ido por la mañana, Harry pensó. No había ninguna razón para que se quedara.

* * *

Voldemort se sentó en la sala de estar por un largo tiempo, viendo como la llama alimentada por arte de magia farfullaba en la chimenea.

Ese muchacho era seriamente más problemas de los que valía la pena. Si alguna vez dudó antes, él no podía dudar ahora que si Harry realmente quería, él sería si muerte.

Había algo construyéndose dentro de él, algo que comenzó en el momento que Potter lo recogió y calentó el cuerpo de serpiente fría con su propio calor del cuerpo humano, incluso antes de que Voldemort sabía sobre el Horrocrux dentro del joven mago. Era bastante fácil de ignorar al principio, pero con la pérdida de sus Horrocruxes vino la pérdida de sus emociones entumecidas. Era sólo que ahora que no podía ignorar la atracción que había estado allí por un tiempo para algo que no podía explicar con razón.

No había sido herido en los ojos de Harry Potter ya que tan rápidamente se dio por vencido, incluso tratando de hacer su trabajo lealtad extraña antes de irse. Hizo que Voldemort se sienta incómodo... incluso con problemas. Supuso que tal vez Harry estaba en lo cierto al decir que no iba a funcional al final. Sí, podía verlo ahora. Él tenía sus ideales sobre cómo deberían ser las cosas, y si a Potter no le gustaba ¿por qué debería él, un Señor Oscuro, preocuparse por lo que piensa un muchacho de dieciséis años de edad?

Un niño sorprendentemente inteligente y perspicaz para su edad... tan notable como él a los dieciséis años y sin embargo tan completamente diferente que casi no había comparación.

Maldita sea, sus pensamientos nunca se salieron con eso antes.  
Eran cobardemente fragmentados. ¿Era posible que él estaba teniendo un desglose?- un efecto secundario de la poción, tal vez.

Voldemort miró sus manos delgadas. Harry tenía razón en una cosa... no eran las manos de Lord Voldemort. Vivo, dijo Harry, y él tenía razón en eso también. Cuando respiraba ahora, se sentía como un placer necesario, en lugar de una rutina aburrida.

Pero en última instancia, todo se redujo a una elección: ¿era Tom Marvolo Riddle, un mestizo huérfano prodigio, o el Señor Oscuro Voldemort? De cualquier manera, había sido cambiado por las circunstancias de las últimas semanas; por los efectos de las pociones, o tal vez por otras cosas. Él se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si él dijera que no había ganado un nuevo sentido de la humildad... ... mientras estaba en la atención de Harry Potter. Podía volver a la forma en que él era-incluso podría ser fácil pero pensó que sería casi como si se engañara a sí mismo.

¿Quería vivir? ¿O es que quería morir? Vivir, por supuesto, pero ¡no que dependiera de la decisión de Tom Riddle contra Voldemort? Estaba todo bajo su control, y sin embargo, su vida parecía que se estaba ejecutando salvaje. Eso al mismo tiempo lo enojó y le hizo temer.

Voldemort se enderezó en la silla y extrañó al otro brujo de la casa. Era tan fácil de hacer, incluso más que antes. Harry estaba durmiendo, pero no pacífico.

Él debía salir. Él realmente debería. Harry le dijo que. Harry ya había renunciado a él. ¿

¿De quién fue el fracaso en esto?

Pero _él_ fue quien besó a Harry. ¿Por qué? Él no le hizo eso a _nadie,_ ni siquiera cuando él follaba, lo que, sin duda, no había hecho en un _largo tiempo._

Nadie tenía tanto peso en su vida como Harry Potter. No era arrogancia si él dijo que tenía una postura similar en la vida de Harry también.

Harry le había salvado la vida... varias veces. ¿Qué había hecho él alguna vez para él? ¿Por qué se preocupaba?

Todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba preguntándose preguntas y no encontrando ninguna respuesta. Voldemort se sentía cansado. Y frío, a pesar del fuego. Se levantó y pensó en su residencia privada, donde Nagini y su varita estarían esperando por él. Reunió a su magia para desaparecerse.

La magia se disipó, inútil, cuando él en vez de eso subió por las escaleras.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Próxima actualización: 9 de febrero de 2015.**

* * *

**Comentarios atrasados**

**Alerta: spoiler de Interstellar!**

**bonny83**: pobre Harry... aunque supongo que parte de crecer es que los modelos e ídolos caigan ... Trataré de traducir más rápido, gracias por comentar.

**yuram**: me alegro que le gustara!

**JessyRiddleFriki-Black** la **fangirl**... no es por nada, pero Harry podría decidir matar al Tommy y que igual pasaran cosas... digo, Voldy también es duro de matar...

Claro que la conexión sigue! sólo podría fortalecerse! :)

Mi interpretación: la poción te lleva al estado más fuerte que hayas experimentado... y cuando Harry no tenía el horrocrux tenía menos de un año, además le da poderes... esto no es exactamente lo que dicen en los capis así que no es spoiler! jeje

**Sakura-Selene**: me encanta tu análisis. Dumbledore me hace acordar al Dr. Man en Interstellar, cuando (spoiler de la peli) trata de dispararle al protagonista, mirando para otro lado y con culpa.Y en cuando a Plan B... creo que tenía hasta la Z, pero que la mayoría eran desfavorables para Harry...

Gracias a** Aliteru** (creo que Tom está un poquito desmayado para eso) y **Frida12346**

* * *

**Publicidad descarada! Pásense por mis fics "Sólo es un Contrato de Negocios" y "Amor y Paz, digo, Guerra". **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni ahora ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida.

* * *

En algún momento de la tarde, Harry cayó dormido. Cuando se levantó, estaba oscuro y se había perdido la cena. Sintiéndose mejor después de su siesta aunque todavía un poco perezoso y más hambriento que nunca. Harry salió de la cama y fue hasta la puerta. En donde se frenó, la mano sobre el picaporte. ¿Voldemort realmente no estaría todavía allí, cierto? Había dejado las barreras abiertas para que el Señor Oscuro desapareciera, pero éste no sería capaz de aparecerse de vuelta a su casa.

Sintiéndose tonto por estar esperando para bajar para un bocadillo de medianoche, Harry abrió la puerta y dio un paso por el corredor.

"¡Gah!"

Harry chilló cuando se tropezó (¿una zancadilla?) con absolutamente nada. Estaba cerca de embestir (otra vez, Harry suspiró para sí) contra el duro piso de madera, pero él nunca llegó a impactar. Parpadeó varias veces, y el piso se mantuvo varias pulgadas lejos de su cara y su cuerpo. El encantamiento levitador sobre él fue retirado y él aterrizó con mucha menos fuerza con la que él habría elegido, pero no dolió, aun.

"Ow," Harry más o menos susurró, haciendo un mohín cuando su mejilla presionó el suelo frío.

"Que torpes somos, ¿verdad, Potter?"

Harry rodó sobre sí mismo y se apoyó sobre sus codos de modo que pudiera dar un vistazo a un Voldemort que sonreía, maligno, quien estaba de pie a su lado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Eso fue un truco sucio. ¿Y qué en el infierno estás haciendo aguardando aquí en un oscuro corredor?"

La amplia sonrisa de Voldemort persistió por una fracción de segundo para ser reemplazada con una expresión de despreocupación mientras se encogía de hombros. "Esto es lo que yo siempre hago cuando yo estoy esperando que adolescentes temperamentales entren en razones."

"¿Entrar en mí razón? ¿Qué significa aquello? De cualquier modo, estoy tan hambriento. Iré ahora y solucionaré eso mientras esperas aquí."

Harry se movió para levantarse pero Voldemort había atrapado sus piernas mágicamente así que Harry era incapaz de empujar para librarse del piso. Harry sintió una ligera punzada de pánico en la tripa. Éste era Voldemort, después de todo, y su política usual era frenar todo hasta conseguir lo que deseara… fuera lo que fuera. Entonces ¿ahora él qué quería? Seguramente él no iba a gritarle a Harry sobre su repentino cambio de corazón, ¿o no? Mientras Harry deliberaba consigo mismo sobre los motivos de Voldemort, había una voz en la mente de Harry que le susurraba acerca de cuánto la pose confiada en el semblante de Voldemort lo hacía incluso más atractivo que lo que era cuando le daba miradas normales.

Fue en dicho momento, cuando él yacía patéticamente en el piso, que Harry se dio cuenta de cuán pronto estaba escapando de algo a lo que él no quería hacer frente. Tenía miedo de qué le estaba pasando. Nunca habría imaginado que le terminaría gustando algo acerca de Voldemort como ahora a él le gustaba… y quizás más que lo que debería. El problema era que, estaba dejando a su confusión y miedo llenar el camino por el que realmente debería centrarse. Se había estado protegiendo de las decepciones que a su vida le gustaba servir como plato principal en dosis regulares, porque ahora había algo más qué el querría que era tan bizarro que sería inverosímil que se convirtiera en realidad. Pero sólo porque él estaba teniendo ciertos… sentimientos… él no debería dejar que ellos lo controlaran y le hicieran olvidar el resto de las cosas importantes. Incluso aunque él nunca se lo había pedido, Destino le había dado la responsabilidad de hacer algo con esta guerra, y su noble corazón le había dado la compulsión de cumplir.

Como resultado de sus turbias emociones, nunca había hecho una pausa y dado a Voldemort una chance de pensar acerca de todo lo que le había dicho, nunca le permitió hacer una decisión… ¿qué pasaba si él se la daba? Él sólo podría sólo mantenerse ignorando las otras… cosas.

"¿Voldemort?"

Harry le sostuvo la mirada al hombre por varios latidos antes de que éste señalara las piernas del joven mago y dijera, "Si te dejo ir, ¿te quedarás y hablarás conmigo?

Harry asintió con privada resolución. "Sí".

Voldemort permitió a Harry alzarse. Sintió una mano envuelta alrededor de su muñeca en una sujeción contenedora. El toque era cálido, lo que Harry encontró completamente disímil al toque frío del cara-de-serpiente Voldemort. Era placentero, calmo, y más que nada, se sentía bien. Casi deseaba que no lo hiciera.

"Hey, tú dijiste que me dejarías ir. ¿Qué estás esperando?" Harry agitó su muñeca, tratando de librarse de la mano posesiva de Voldemort.

Ojeando a Harry con mirada socarrona, Voldemort le dijo, "Tú tienes el hábito bastante irritante de escabullirte de nuestras confrontaciones. Por lo tanto, yo estoy tomando las debidas precauciones". Sin aviso adicional Harry fue tirado dentro del dormitorio del que había salido recién y derribado para sentarse en la cama. Voldemort entonces reanudó su postura de brazos cruzados y contempló a Harry.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste?" Harry inquirió bastante neutral.

Pese a lo tenue de la luz, Harry podía discernir lo conflictuado de la expresión de la cara de Voldemort.

"No lo sé," el mayor finalmente dijo y nada más ofreció. Harry descubrió que podría simpatizar con él, había tantas cosas que él había hecho recientemente por razones desconocidas para él… o por razones que él no quería dar un vistazo lo suficientemente cercano como para enterarse de ellas.

El dormitorio estaba oscuro por la hora de la noche que era, con sólo la calidez del fuego dando brillos anaranjados como si fuera el corazón del lugar. Los carmesíes ojos de Voldemort parecían perforar pese a la poca luz por el modo en que miraba a Harry. Aunque las sombras capturaban las zonas planas de su rostro, enfatizando los afilados, cincelados ángulos de su guapa estructura ósea, esto sólo sirvió para resaltar su expresión pensativa.

"Potter… tú me diste una decisión a tomar y luego la tomaste por mí." Su tono era condescendiente e insatisfecho, y Harry pensó que se lo merecía.

La mano libre de Harry aferró el holgado tejido de sus pantalones mientras sus sombreados ojos verdes estudiaban los fascinantes planos de sus muslos. Bien que en aquel instante se sintió lejos de ser un Gryffindor; su coraje y brío parecían haberlo abandonado.

"Lo hice, ¿cierto?"

Voldemort hizo un ruido al aclararse la garganta entre dientes. "Sí, lo hiciste. Entonces ¿me darás una chance de elegir por mí mismo?"

"Sí," Harry respondió sin dudar.

"Bien, porque, te guste o no, yo _puedo_ tomar algunas decisiones con las que actualmente estarías de acuerdo, Harry." El uso de su primer nombre hizo sacudir algo en el interior de Harry. Era el sutil, casi alentador gesto que le dio el coraje de mirar a Voldemort a los ojos.

"Dijiste que yo podría ser… salvado. Merlín sabe qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión, chico estúpido, pero eso has dicho. Yo encuentro el término inadecuado para describir la situación, pero por ahora nos la usaremos," continuó Voldemort, forzando una respuesta del otro mago.

"Lo dije," Harry pronunció suavemente, "y lo mantengo". Estaba sorprendido por la apertura que Voldemort estaba mostrando. Apretó los puños y se dio vuelta para mirar el mágico fuego de la chimenea. "Pero cuando hablaba de "ti" quería decir Tom Riddle. Voldemort es únicamente un personaje que tú creaste, no como naciste. Voldemort es un mago insano ahogándose en sus superficiales agendas propias."

Harry sintió los ojos de Voldemort sobre él e instintivamente le devolvió la mirada.

"Algunas cosas que me pasaron a mí," empezó Voldemort. "Yo no tengo la certeza, pero dado que yo tengo el hábito de culparte a ti de todos mis problemas, yo diré que creo que tú me has corrompido."

Harry resopló en lo que habría podido describirse como buen humor, pero también mortificado por la brillante lógica del Lord. Además, había recordado al hombre haciendo una mención parecida en el pasado. "Yo ya te había _contado_ que-"

Voldemort ignoró por completo el tramposo comentario de Harry y lo interrumpió mientras él se acercó de una zancada. : Tú alma ha corrompido a la mía por los pasados quince años, : siseó, hablando en el seductor tono del pársel. : Esta es la única cosa que yo puedo aceptar como sensata. Me protegiste, me cuidaste, sea deliberada o inconscientemente, y como resultado ella cambió. La aceptaste como si fuera tuya hace quince años, la adoptaste después que la dejé abandonada. :

"Suena como si estuviéramos charlando acerca de un cachorrito abandonado," murmuró Harry. Voldemort le dio un zahiriente vistazo.

"Yo estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria," le dijo exasperado, como si tratara con un niño travieso.

Harry se aclaró la garganta avergonzado. "Lo siento."

"Harry," dijo Voldemort, shockeándolo cuando él terminó la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó sobre él.

"Yo ya he hecho mi decisión. Yo _no puedo_ ser Voldemort. Él es débil. Él morirá por sus errores."

_ '__¿Quién era ese hombre?'_ fue el inmediato pensamiento de Harry. Su frente se arrugó por un repentino asalto emocional.

"¿Lo decís por lo que pasó con la poción? ¿O lo _crees_?"

Voldemort soltó una risita, resonando fuerte en los oídos de Harry así que se movió y dio un paso de regreso.

"Yo te lo conté: me has corrompido. Ahora ha ganado de ti, lo que le faltaba a mi alma. Las pasadas pocas semanas en las que has estado tratando de decirme cosas… cosas importantes. Yo no las entendí enteramente, no entonces, pero yo pienso que ahora yo las he comprendido. Esto me frustró, este no entender la entera extensión de lo que tú has hecho; yo aborrezco el no saber."

Sonriendo, Harry voltéo los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar que tiritaba por el contraste entre la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Voldemort cuando había estado a su lado y el frío del aire nocturno.

: Lo ves, Harry, : siseó Voldemort-¿Tom? Para Harry esto se sentía más apropiado por primera vez en años-siseó Tom en pársel, : sos vos quién es la más grande debilidad de Voldemort tanto como sos quién eres… la mayor fortaleza de Tom Riddle, : él dijo después de una breve duda para dar el nombre que le fue otorgado. : Siempre llevaste en tus hombros la carga de si yo vivo o muero. Por alguna razón, me quieres vivo; ¿cómo podría yo denegarte esa opción? :

Harry comenzó removerse y mirar al piso. El pársel era casi… distractor.

"Harry," Tom lo increpó y sujetó la barbilla de Harry para forzar al adolescente a encontrar su mirada. Tragó audiblemente.

"Lo ves, yo todavía tendría mucho para ganar, pero tenías razón; yo estaría siendo muy egoísta. Yo necesito alguien que me diga cuando ser altruista. Eres muy bueno en eso," le dijo socarrón. "Yo necesito un balance… Yo siempre seré cruel, despiadado, y veloz para la ira. Pero vos puedes ser amable, compasivo, y tolerante. Nosotros somos las dos caras de una moneda. Me preguntaste acerca de nuestras varitas, en una ocasión, y no tuve una respuesta. Ahora yo la tengo: nosotros estábamos _diseñados_ para esto."

Harry se mordió el labio inferior por los momentos que le tomó considerar las cosas antes de dejarlas ser. La luz del dormitorio había atrapado la mitad del rostro de Tom, y Harry vio que la mitad en las sombras daba la impresión de un viejo señor que había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, pero si Harry se fijaba en la otra mitad –el perfil de Tom se veía tan joven y seguro de sí mismo.

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry simplemente. "Entonces ¿ahora qué pasa?"

La cara de Tom se mostró victoriosa. "¿Un compromiso entre dos lados, quizás?" dijo Tom divertido, y los labios de Harry hicieron una mueca ante la referencia. Había aprendido muchas lecciones acerca de los compromisos, recientemente.

Pronto Harry sonreía abiertamente. "Sabes, lo primero es que la gente tiene que ver cómo los líderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad pueden congeniar. Tengo suficiente autoridad para decir que el líder de la Luz se está volviendo bastante viejo, y que la persona quién será sin lugar a dudas su sucesor estará abierto al abanico de posibilidades. Y por parte del Señor Oscuro… bien, creo que estoy en el proceso de convencerlo de los beneficios de la idea."

Tom arqueó una oscura ceja. "¿Ciertamente?"

Harry, con un suave encogimiento de hombros, replicó, "él se ve ansioso por hablar conmigo, lo suficiente para que yo esté enganchándolo con zancadillas. Eso dolió, ya que estamos." Harry clavó en el aire un dedo disciplinario en la dirección de Tom. Pero antes de que Harry pudiese dejar su mano caer, esta estaba secuestrada dentro de la esbelta de Tom. Los músculos de Harry se daban cuerda estrechamente dado que él estaba de algún modo sobresaltado por la veloz mirada perforadora de los ojos de rubí del otro hombre.

: Nadie excepto tú podría convencerlo. : Tan rápido como la expresión vino, rebalsó la tolerancia de Tom, y se desvaneció por una de calma mientras el saltaba de vuelta al inglés. "Y tú te lo mereces por todas las veces que me hiciste un _Accio_."

Harry hizo un mohín, sin lamentar aquello del todo. Cerró los ojos como si tuviera reminiscencias. Los había abierto de nuevo en rendijas garrafales, aunque, cuando sus esfuerzos para recobrar su mano robada no fueron muy fructíferos. Tom meramente le observaba con inocencia, una fachada que se colocaba con destreza, para mayor furia de Harry.

"¿Todavía un fanático del control, huh? Tom," dijo, testeando cómo se saboreaba en su lengua, y el susodicho se vio encoger sutilmente ante el nombre pero no reaccionó más que eso. "Esa es _mi_ mano," Hary complementó, una vez tratando de liberarla de la más grande de Tom. Con una veloz floritura, Tom arrastró a Harry fuera de la cama.

"Dijiste que estabas hambriento," fue todo lo que dijo en explicación, y como él todavía tenía la mano de Harry firmemente agarrada con la suya, Harry no tenía otra elección salvo la de seguir al díscolo Señor Oscuro. No se perdió la extraña expresión en la cara de Tom cuando el sutilmente miró abajo a sus manos entrelazadas.

El resto de la pequeña casa era tan tenue como el dormitorio que habían recién abandonado. Era, después de todo, medianoche. En la sala de estar, Harry podía ver que había todavía un fuego vago alumbrando el lugar con flamas, pero Tom atravesó el espacio en favor de entrar a la cocina.

Harry se arrojó en una de las sillas de la cocina acomodadas alrededor de la chica mesa. Tom, habiendo finalmente dejado ir la mano de Hary, se sentó en la silla opuesta a la del joven mago. Se volteó ante la pequeña elfina doméstica que había aparecido y estaba esperando su orden.

"Harry y yo estaríamos agradecidos si podrías traernos algo para cenar, como ambos nos la perdimos esta tarde," dijo cortés a Jip, quién respondió afirmativa y entusiastamente.

La elfina se apareció a otra parte de la cocina, volviendo tal lo prometido un minuto después con un pollo de la cena que probablemente había preparado más temprano y puesto bajo estasis de preservación cuando los dos magos para quiénes estaba destinado no se habían mostrado para el tiempo de cena usual. Antes que la cena llegara, Harry había tratado de aparecer completamente fascinado con sus manos que estaban entrelazadas juntas en el borde de la mesa delante suyo, todo mientras pretendía ser indiferente a la contemplación de Tom Riddle

"¿Todo está siendo bien?" Jip preguntó, estrujándose las manitos dado que Tom y Harry inspeccionaban los platos dejados ante cada uno. Harry repuso con una aguada sonrisa en sus labios y asintió.

"Gracias, Jip, esto se ve fenomenal. Nosotros te llamaremos si precisamos algo."

Jip aplaudió felizmente con una sonrisa dientuda y desapareció con un _Pop. _Ahora solos, Harry eligió su tenedor y con celeridad aplastó con su cuchara las papas, llevándoselas a la boca y engulléndolas con sequedad. La comida fue insípida, no porque Jip cocinara mal, sino porque Harry no estaba tan hambriento como creyó. Tom, de lejos con mucha más elegancia, también tomó unas papas, engulléndolas con facilidad. Harry le frunció el ceño a su plato depuso su tenedor, mirando al hombre delante suyo a través de la copa de vidrio.

"Vol-Tom, ¿cómo puedo creer que tú tan sólo rendirás todo por lo que peleaste por tu propia voluntad sólo porque te dije que te equivocaste? Perdóname si estoy juzgando, pero las experiencias pasadas no me han dado mucha seguridad en tu buena voluntad para ver el punto de vista de cualquiera distinto del tuyo. No cambiaste tu mente. La gente usualmente no cambia en una noche."

La faz de Tom se convirtió en solemne. "La gente usualmente no gana su alma y cordura de vuelta en una noche, tampoco."

"Eso es cierto," Harry concedió calmo. Sus labios se estrecharon cuando el los presionó juntos. "¿Qué acerca del resto de los otros? Los mortífagos… ¿cómo esperas que ellos reaccionen con tu veloz y radical cambio de corazón?"

Tom, quién nunca se veía físicamente tenso, ahora radiaba un aura de relajación. Dejó una lenta, serpentina sonrisita cruzar su cara. "Ellos son mis seguidores; ellos harán lo que les diga que hagan."

Harry peleó con la urgencia de tirarle su bebida a la cara de Tom. Pero, de alguna manera, era confortable el saber que el hombre no había cambiado _demasiado_. Sabía que lo que Tom dijo no era la mejor solución, pero tenían tiempo para trabajar en ello después.

No hablaron mucha más durante la comida. Harry reencontró su apetito y eventualmente rascó su plato vació y se levantó. Tom estuvo instantáneamente sobre sus pies también, y Harry casi pensó que él iba a confiscar uno de sus miembros otra vez. Ubicó sus manos detrás de su espalda en precaución.

"Me voy a la cama."

Un cálido cuerpo le fue a la zaga cuando Harry caminó de vuelta por las escaleras y el corredor hasta el dormitorio del dueño. Cuando el joven hombre pasó por los dormitorios de los huéspedes y todavía la sombra permanecía, arrugó la frente. Frenando abruptamente, Harry percibió la caliente respiración de Tom detrás de su cuello, dado que éste había frenado a pulgadas de Harry. Girando la cabeza, Harry se encontró nariz-contra-nariz con Tom Riddle. Ellos estaban tan cerca que Harry podía sentir el calor radiando del corazón del mayor. Trató de respirar con normalidad, pero era duro con Tom tan próximo y de algún modo causando que todo el aire de la casa se desvaneciera. ¿Qué clase de magia era aquella?

"Um, ¿adónde vas? Este es _mi_ dormitorio; encuentra uno para ti."

Harry fue testigo de algo que nunca creyó que vería: confusión, y quizás… ¿infelicidad?... en el rostro del Señor Oscuro. Pero rápido como un relámpago la expresión desapareció como si el la hubiese imaginado y la boca de Tom se curvó en una sonrisa zalamera.

"Pero, Potter, ¿no hemos estado compartiendo la cama por las últimas semanas? ¿Por qué frenar ahora?"

_ '__Aquello era completamente diferente,'_ la mente de Harry aportó.

Harry punzó a Tom en la mejilla con un dedo desviado. No hizo a Tom moverse, pero al menos Harry era capaz de dar pasos y mantener a Tom en dónde estaba.

"_Porque_ está lleno de otros dormitorios donde puedes dormir. Ahora arre arre."

Con una vista persistente, Tom se giró con lentitud y seleccionó el dormitorio más cercano. Harry lo miró hasta que desapareció dentro del cuarto antes de soltar un suspiro y retornar a su pieza, lenta y silenciosamente cerrando la puerta con un suave clic. Había ganado la batalla, pero por alguna se sentía vacío. Quizás había estado un poco precipitado al echar a Tom…

Harry se enfurruñó de frustración. El joven se tomó tiempo para considerar las posibles ramificaciones de la conexión de almas que compartían. Harry tenía una pieza del _alma_ de Tom dentro de sí. Quizás era por eso que se estaba sintiendo tan… atraído por el otro brujo. ¿Cuán más íntimos podían tornarse?

Por alguna razón, la idea lo hizo sonrojar. Fraseo equivocado, tal vez…

Era raro pensar que de todas las cosas en las que había estado en medio dónde el pensó que había estado solo, _no había_ estado solo. Había siempre un jirón de otro con él. No que se hubiera dado cuenta antes, lo que de algún modo no contaba.

Pero ahora él sabía mejor. Y lo que era más, podía sentir la presencia de la persona con la que estaba conectada. Era confortante. Y Tom había dicho algo acerca del alma de Harry cambiando su pequeña pieza que había recibido accidentalmente. Tal vez esto era un intercambio igualitario y ellos consiguieron algo del otro.

Harry se curvó en la cama y se acurrucó. Usando su varita aumentó la fuerza del fuego. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por el Ministerio y su magia de menor de edad… los Blacks, siendo una "Oscura" familia, tenían barreas protectivas y de secreto para cualquier observador de sus casas.

Harry había dormido la mayor parte del día, pero se sentía exhausto. Si sólo su mente y cuerpo se pusieran de acuerdo. Incluso con su mejora en la meditación y los ejercicios oclumáticos, sus pensamientos eran tan móviles que no le dejaban descansar. Mientras estaba en la casa, se sentía sin hogar. El cuarto se sentía demasiado grande, la cama demasiado suave, y casi el silencio era demasiado y lo presionaba, haciendo a Harry sentir frío sin importar las fuertes frazadas con las que se cubría y las llamas de la chimenea.

Harry rodó sobre sí mismo la vez cien. Quería llorar, reír, o quizás golpear su cabeza contra la pared y o podía decir por qué, pestañeando ante la necesidad de llamar a alguien. Alguna vez –minutos u horas después- sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse.

* * *

Para cuando Harry se había duchado, vestido, y bajado a la cocina, Tom estaba ya esperando por él.

Harry permaneció dudoso en la puerta, esperando porque el otro se percatara de su presencia. No le tomó mucho.

"Siéntate y come."

Harry suspiró exasperado y se sentó enfrente de Tom.

"¿Nunca oíste las palabras 'por favor'?" Los elfos habían hecho huevos para el desayuno, y eran bastante sabrosos.

"Yo no las necesito," concluyó Tom. Harry volteó los ojos. "¿Cuándo vas a volver a Hogwarts?"

El joven mago se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé," dijo suavemente. Con toda honestidad no podía imaginarse yéndose. "No hoy," agregó con certeza.

"Bien, porque estaré tomándote para ir a mi hogar."

"¿Qué?" Harry se cayó de su silla, haciendo una mueca, ya se había golpeado antes y dolía. "¿Para qué?"

"Yo no estuve por unas cuantas semanas, y yo necesito mi varita." Harry accedió a que esto era verdad y le dio otra mordida a sus huevos. Aunque Tom se mantuvo observándolo.

"¿Vas a acceder a ir conmigo así de fácil?" preguntó, ligeramente incrédulo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Claro. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no debiera?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el otro replicó, "No, pero podría haberla habido."

Oh. Bien, tal vez había sido un poco rápido en confiar en alguien que fuera un Señor Oscuro más allá de todas sus garantías de que él no era más el enemigo de Harry.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros. "Tengo que confiar en ti," dijo con simpleza, sacándole un menudo cambio en la expresión de Tom, y luego volvió la vista a sus huevos.

Poco después, Tom señaló el plato de Harry. "¿Has finalizado?"

"Sí," replicó Harry. Inmediatamente Tom estaba fuera de la mesa, y Harry se levantó de un salto para seguirlo.

"¿Vamos a ir _ahora_?"

"Sí."

"Oh. ¿Debería empacar algo en un bolso?" dijo Harry mordaz. Tom se giró y le dio una mirada.

"No," dijo blandamente de una manera que indicaba que Harry debía dejar de ser estúpido.

Harry suspiró exasperadamente y caminó fatigoso detrás del hombre que se retiraba. ¿Realmente había creído que al retornarle al hombre su alma le mejoraría el humor?

"Hey, uh, ¿Tom?" Tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse al nombre. "¿Va a haber mortífagos allí? Porque, no pienso que yo les guste mucho."

Sus preocupaciones fueron ignoradas. "Agarrate fuerte." Tom lo sostuvo y le indicó su apéndice al chico vacilante. Harry se mordió el labio y dudó, sabiendo muy bien cómo aparecer se sentía. Se sentía incluso peor teniendo el estómago lleno y nervioso por el prospecto de una destinación desconocida.

Tom se percató aparentemente de la incomodidad de Harry.

"Harry, no te preocupes; yo cuidaré de ti igual que como vos me cuidarías a mí."

La comisura de Harry se tambaleó ante el estamento tan fácilmente dicho. "Si lo dice el Señor Oscuro," murmuró sin el hábito pero no obstante puso su mano en el brazo de Tom con una pequeña dubitación adicional. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tom sonreír malicioso antes de que su mundo lo empujara dentro de un tuvo del diámetro de sus puños. Cuando ellos reaparecieron en la tierra de la normalidad, Harry se tambaleó mareado pero antes de que pudiera caerse, un par de brazos poderosos lo sostuvieron.

"Gracias," murmuró Harry, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y de algo más.

Cuando se puso derecho, con la asistencia de Tom, Harry se tomó el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Esta es? ¿Esta es tu guarida supersecreta?"

"Potter, ¿estabas _de verdad_ esperando los cráneos y la sangre en las paredes, o no?"

Harry serpenteó en los brazos de Tom –el hombre aún no lo había dejado ir- y miró a los ojos escarlatas de su sobre todo ex-némesis.

"No, por supuesto que no. Pero lo que estaba esperando eran los efectos de que algo se subiera a la cabeza. ¿Dónde están todos: el caro mobiliario, las espléndidas decoraciones, demonios, el resto del salón?" preguntó Harry mientras miraba al espacio de muy modestas medidas. En dónde él esperaba marble encontró yeso pintado y madera dura, y dónde esperaba incrustaciones de marfil sólo halló simple madera tallada. Había esperado un castillo, o una amplia mansión al menos.

Las cejas de Tom se alzaron hasta tocar la línea de su oscura cabellera, sus manos todavía perdidas descansando en el torso de Harry. "Cuanto lamento que mi hall de entrada no sea de tu gusto, Potter. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que tu fama se te había subido a la cabeza; lo ocultabas bien."

Harry hizo un gesto de desprecio.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, esta es mi casa privada, de la que ninguno de mis seguidores conoce. Como tienes una casa de seguridad, también yo."

Frunciendo el ceño, cuestionó Harry, "¿Entonces este no es el lugar donde Snape te envenenó? Pensé que nosotros vinimos aquí para recuperar tu varita."

"Estamos para eso."

Harry se enfurruñó cuando Tom se negó a ser elaborado. "¿Tus respuestas no pueden ser oraciones más largas, o aún mejor, párrafos?"

: ¡Amo! :

Harry se giró y arrimó más al cuerpo de Tom. Los brazos lentamente alcanzaron su pecho y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

: Nagini, : siseó Tom, su tono genuinamente complacido por la visión de su familiar. Nagini, sus doce pies, se deslizó por el piso hasta llegar a los pies de su amo. La víbora apuntó su gran cabeza triangular en dirección de Harry, quién tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse detrás del único escudo humano disponible y se forzó a permanecer así. Seguro, él había estado muy cerca y tenido contacto personal con una serpiente mortal, muy inteligente y sedienta de sangre serpiente las semanas pasadas, pero esto no significaba que no estuviera un poco desconcertado por esta; ¡Nagini era inmensa!

Nagini agitó su lengua sacada, saboreando el aire. : Te ves diferente, : le contó a su amo. : Me gusta eso, : concluyó, antes de estudiar a Harry. : ¿Quién es este, amo? Hueles a él, y él a ti. :

Harry encontró que sus mejillas se volvían rosas cuando se sonrojaba. Estaba contento de que Tom solamente podría ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza y no sería testigo de lo que Harry pensaba que era una reacción tonta al fraseo de Nagini.

: Este es Harry, Nagini. : Le contó Tom a la serpiente, cuyos ojos centellearon funestos.

: ¿Harry Potter? ¿Cuándo voy a comérmelo? :

: ¿Perdón? : estalló Harry, olvidando que esta era una víbora de doce pies familiar de un Señor Oscuro. : Tú _no_ vas a comerme. : Harry le dio una ojeada a Tom. : Dile que ella no va a comerme. :

Nagini siseó y se enrolló en una pose deslumbrante. : ¡No hables al amo de esa manera! ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia! :

: Nagini, cálmate. Harry está de nuestro lado ahora. :

Nagini siseó en sorpresa. : ¿Potter se te ha unido? :

Harry resopló. : Ni sangrientamente cerca. Él se ha unido a _mí_. :

: Potter, eso _no_ es-:

: Claro que sí, : interrumpió Harry. Tom suspiró audiblemente, Harry sintió el movimiento del pecho del hombre contra su espalda.

: Nos discutiremos eso en… un minuto. Por ahora los dos de vosotros: compórtense. : Tom liberó de Harry de su sujeción y caminó lejos del hall de entrada sin una mirada atrás, dejando a una serpiente confundida y a un triunfante, sonriente Harry detrás.

Nagini contempló de arriba abajo al joven mago, sus oscuros ojos tan similares a abalorios no mostraban ninguna emoción humana. Su lengua negra saboreó el aire una vez más.

: No habrías tenido buen sabor… demasiado escuálido. : Luego de lo que ella se giró y siguió a su amo. Harry fue dejado lamentándose el hecho de que había estado tan marcado en su crecimiento que hasta un animal se percataba. Suspirando sonoramente, Harry imitó el ejemplo de los otros dos y se movió al interior del hogar de Lord Voldemort.

Después de pasar varias puertas, entró al estudio por el que Tom y Nagini habían desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros cuando se percató de que Nagini parecía tener alguna clase de ataque y miró como ella vomitaba algo en el piso.

"¡Oh, eso es asqueroso! ¿Vas a _tocar_ eso? Ugh." Harry bizqueó cuando Tom se agachó igual y tomó el esbelto, pálido objeto que Nagini había recién escupido. "¿Ella se comió tu varita? ¿Cómo siquiera eso es posible?" Harry estaba teniendo flashbacks de la vez que el había metido su propia varita en la nariz de un troll. Yuck.

Tom sacudió su varita de tejo de 33 centímetros y medio, desvaneciendo mágicamente la bilis del estómago de Nagini. "Es el lugar más seguro en una mansión llena de traidores potenciales. Ella sabe que si siquiera mis barreras de emergencia se activan y mi varita fue dejada atrás, ella es responsable por ella. Yo he amañado cuantiosos trasladores accesibles para ella que solamente pueden activarse por pársel, por si los precisa puede usar uno para salir del alcance con seguridad."

Tom se sentó en su silla mullida cerca del escritorio, e inmediatamente estaba siendo sofocado por el abrazo de la gran víbora. Una leve pero visible sonrisa moldeó su rostro cuando el más o menos abrazó a la gigante serpiente en su torso. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era permanecer en la puerta de entrada y contemplar maravillado. Nunca había visto tanto afecto crudo en la mirada del hombre, sin importar cual versión particular hubiera usado. Era totalmente devastador cuán guapo y humano hacía a Tom verse.

: Había estado tan preocupada, amo. No sabía qué había pasado. :

Harry miró al par, y de pronto recordó que él había visto por los ojos de ambos alguna vez u otra.

"Ella era un Horrocrux también, ¿cierto? Tenías una conexión con ella… ¿cómo no pudiste saber que yo era lo mismo durante tanto tiempo?"

Un sardónico talante cubrió las figuras de Tom. "Ceguera y una gran dosis de negación es lo que infiero," fue su respuesta

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Seguro, puedo entenderlo. Cuán horrible para ti descubrir que la persona que más deseaste matar era la llave de tu inmortalidad. Qué porrazo."

Tom tarareó como respuesta, su expresión vacía.

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si hay alguien mirándonos a todos y riéndose de culo?" preguntó Harry, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello. Tom dejó salir un corto sonido de risa, el primero que había oído. Lo hizo chasquear en retorno.

"Es la última ironía, Potter." Volvió su atención a la serpiente en su regazo. : ¿Cómo has estado, mi querida? : preguntó a su familiar. Harry alzó una ceja ante el término afectuoso.

: Aburrida. Nadie viene aquí, y los elfos domésticos se ocultan de mí, : soltó la serpiente. Los labios de Harry se curvaron ante la demostración y de pronto comprendió que él estaba estúpidamente parado cuando había una silla así que la clamó, la opuesta al escritorio de Tom. Descubrió que sus ojos seguían la trayectoria del la mano de largos dedos que perezosamente acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini.

: Gracias por salvar mi varita. :

: Vivo para servirlo, amo. : Nagini respondió formal mientras hundía su nariz en el pecho de Tom. Harry sabía por experiencia que ese pecho era tan cálido…

"Esto es muy extraño, Harry."

El chico saltó ante la llamada de su nombre. "Uh, ¿qué?"

"Yo ya no me estoy preocupando por el monto del afecto que yo siento por ella ahora," dijo, sus dedos rascando bajo la barbilla de Nagini. Ella siseó bendecida, y Tom dijo, : Sí, yo sé cuán bien se siente eso, ahora. : Su boca estaba curvada con gozo, y Harry sonrió cuando recordó cuán a menudo él había hecho eso al hombre mientras era una serpiente.

"Antes de los recientes eventos ella era la única cosa viviente por la que tenía alguna clase de cercanía. Yo siempre creí que quería a Nagini porque ella era mi Horrocrux y me era leal, pero tal vez ella es leal porque yo la quería…"

Harry estaba silencioso mientras Tom gozaba de sus recién descubiertas emociones. Incluso para alguien acostumbrado a sentir con libertad, todavía no podía siempre admitirlas con honestidad. Se había sentido muy feliz, últimamente.

: Vamos, Nagini, yo tengo cosas de las que debería ocuparme. : Nagini obedientemente se desenrolló y se deslizó por el suelo. Tom se paró y Harry lo siguió de cerca. Harry tuvo que mirar la altura del hombre alto cuando él se paró de golpe, y quedó tan cerca, más cerca de lo necesario. El jovencito se metió el labio inferior en la boca y lo chupó un poco.

"¿Te gustaría ver el resto de mi hogar?"

Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer era asentir. Era sospechosamente difícil hablar por alguna razón. Tom caminó rozándolo, sus espaldas tocándose casualmente y ardiendo. Harry lo siguió de cerca, detrás de él, tras una leve duda.

"Yo obtuve esta casa hace cerca de veinte años," explicó Tom mientras ellos se movían por las habitaciones. Como Harry había visto antes, el resto de la casa de tamaño decente tenía plenitud de confort para criaturas pero no excesivos. A Harry le gustó mucho.

"¿Cuántas propiedades tenés?" preguntó Harry.

"Unas pocas." Replicó Tom.

"Y ¿cuánto es unas pocas?" Él casi tenía miedo de oír la respuesta.

"Cinco."

Harry se encogió de hombros. Podrían haber sido más.

Ellos terminaron en la biblioteca, el único salón que mostraba alguna clase de magnificencia y sobreabundancia, pero era porque sólo por el número de libros que Tom poseía era mayor que el que cualquier persona normal. Tom se apoyó casualmente contra un panel mientras Harry deambulaba en completo asombro.

"¿No habrás _leído_ todos estos, cierto?"

Tom tosió. "Por supuesto que no," dijo. Harry suspiró de alivio, pero claro que Tom tenía que pinchar su burbuja. "Yo había recién adquirido unos cuantos antes de que fuera convertido en serpiente y no he tenido de leerlos aún."

"Tú eres tan nerd," Harry lo amonestó.

"Yo soy un genio, no un… un 'nerd'" dijo, su voz estrangulada, "como vos decís."

Harry se ahogó.

* * *

Aquí era oscuro.

Después de darle a Harry un tour por su hogar, Tom lo dejó con un masivo stock de libros mientras el se iba a hacer lo que hacían los Señores Oscuros… o eso era lo que a Harry le gustaba pensar. Harry se ocupó mirando la biblioteca, actualmente viendo el mérito personal de leer los tomos puntuales que Tom le había indicado que estaban llenos de teorías mágicas, políticas y sociales y metodologías. Charló un poco con Nagini cuando se dejó ver. Después de un rato –mucho más que el que había esperado- Tom vino y se lo llevó a cenar en el comedor. Más tarde, le indicó a Harry un dormitorio para que Harry pasara la noche y desapareció de nuevo. Harry estaba empezando a sentirse un poco solo.

Y ahora Harry estaba en un oscuro lugar y no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí. No pensó que hubiera mucho para ver, así que se maravilló de estar en el lugar de la nada. Estaba caminando sobre una superficie plana que se parecía al piso pero era indiscernible de qué estaba hecha, material o simplemente negro espacio vacío. Él tenía un destino, pero no sabía cómo lo sabía o incluso cuál era.

Esto fue, hasta que el tropezó con algo y cayó en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" exclamó Harry, jadeando mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

"No se supone que estés aquí, así que no me grites."

"Bien," dijo Harry, retorciéndose alrededor de la tierra así podía ver la cara de Tom, dado que ellos yacían lado a lado sobre el presumible piso, "¿qué estás haciendo en el barro?"

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Yo no tengo nada que hacer. Yo ya no sé con qué soñar."

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry tanteó suave y tentativamente el pecho de Tom, sintiendo su solidez. Recordaba haberse ido a dormir, sin embargo- "¿Esto es un sueño?"

"¿Qué piensas que es?"

"¿Una visión?" dijo Harry, inseguro.

La expresión de Tom era contemplativa. "Yo supongo que podrías llamarla así, pero para todos intentos y propósitos ambos de nos estamos dormidos, y entonces el término técnico sería soñar."

"Oh." Harry cayó al silencio, completamente perdido de qué tenía que decir. "Así que ¿qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?"

"¿Vos no querés estar aquí?" la voz de Tom era cuidadosamente neutral cómo si se lo preguntara a sí más que a Harry.

"No lo sé," fue la respuesta de Harry. Cayeron al silencio, todavía conectados por los brazos de Tom que estrujaban a Harry mientras yacían juntos en el sueño. Harry no podía decir por qué, pero estar tan cerca de Tom se sentía natural. Tal vez esto era porque habían pasado la mayor parte de tres semanas en proximidad.

"Dijiste que ya no sabías que soñar," finalmente Harry dijo. "¿Qué quisiste decir?"

Tom cerró los ojos. "Yo recién he conseguido más que la mitad de la mitad de mi alma de vuelta. ¿Sabías que el alma está directamente correlacionada con la mente así que cortarse el alma la afecta también?"

"Sí," dijo Harry blando. Quería agregar un 'Duh' pero refrenó el impulso.

Tom hizo un ruido por lo bajo y abrió los ojos. "Los sueños son tan insípidos y poco creativos cuando tienes sólo una fracción de tu alma para forjarlos. ¿De qué sueña una sana persona, aquella que está entera?"

Por el rabillo, Harry atrapó el brillo de una única, tenue estrella a una distancia de un mundo que ahora parecía tener mayor sustancia. "No estoy seguro de si Yo conozco la respuesta a eso," afirmó con humor apacible. Tom se carcajeó luminosamente, atrapando la gema de Harry cuestionando su propia cordura.

"¿Tom?" Harry empezó después de un minuto. "¿Por qué hiciste tantos Horrocruxes?"

La frente de Tom se arrugó y dijo con simpleza, "Yo quería ver cuán lejos yo podía ir –empujar los límites de la magia- y, en términos simples, yo no quería morir. Ambos fueron deseos obsesivos. Ellos no se han ido."

"¿Pero por qué temes tanto a la muerte?" Harry preguntó suave. Era raro ser libre, en esta irrealidad. Presionó su palma contra el pecho de Tom arriba de su corazón, sin estar seguro de si él podría sentirlo en un sueño. Pero estaba allí, una rítmica arremetida contra las costillas del mago mayor.

Tom se removió, lo que Harry interpretó como un casi gesto nervioso. "La muerte es lo desconocido; yo odio el no saber. La muerte puede romperte. Yo no quiero estar roto. La muerte te deja abandonado y olvidado; yo nunca quise ser abandonado u olvidado otra vez. Más que nada, yo quiero importar, no ser ordinario."

_ '__Tú eres importante para mí…'_

Lentamente, Harry apretó la mano que descansaba sobre el corazón de Tom así podía refrenar su mente. Cerró los ojos y ubicó su oreja para poder oír el sonido del golpeteo. Unas pocas estrellas más habían aparecido en el cielo.

"Podías ser extraordinario sin ser terrible," dijo Harry bajito. "Quizás le temes a la muerte porque nunca viviste."

El propio corazón de Harry estaba repiqueteando muy rápido dentro de su pecho. Miró. En la cercanía podía ver las facetas en los ojos como gemas de Tom cuando los encontró. Había un rápido cambio en el modo a su alrededor. Una brisa despeinaba el cabello de Harry.

"Yo solía odiarte," Tom murmuró. "Pero haces lo imposible para mantenerte vivo. Yo nunca te pregunté; ¿te molesta tener un poco de mi alma en tu interior?"

¿Le molestaba?

"No," Harry susurró, sintiendo una brizna de pasto haciéndole cosquillas. La noche estrellada estaba plena de estrellas ahora.

"Huh, se ve como que encontraste algo con lo que soñar después de todo," Harry dijo. Una extraña expresión cruzó las facciones de Tom cuando éste lo miró con decidida intensidad. El viento los golpeaba y Harry tembló, pero Tom no.

"¿Tienes frío?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Debo tener." Como para probar el punto, volvió a temblar. Con resolución destellando en su mirada, Tom se movió y lo cubrió, tocando la cicatriz de Harry, y el joven mago cerró los ojos.

Cuando Harry los volvió a abrir, estaba de vuelta en su dormitorio y había tirado accidentalmente las frazadas con lo que se sentía frío y el aire lo golpeaba. No estaba solo en el dormitorio como lo había estado al principio cuando se fue a dormir. No le tomó mucho percatarse de la oscura forma de Tom de pie al lado de la cama, y fue sorprendentemente fácil permitirle estar en el cuarto, incluso con la ola de sentir engreído que pasó por la conexión del Horrocrux. Tom se tendió a su lado, puso las frazadas de vuelta en su lugar sobre ellos, y los dos cayeron dormidos yaciendo juntos pareciéndose mucho al sueño.

Después cuando Harry se tomó un momento para pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que Tom desde el principio había encontrado algo sobre lo que soñar. Después de todo, ¿qué había estado haciendo él en los sueños del Señor Oscuro en primer lugar?

* * *

la próxima **Actualización: 23/2/15  
**

Comentarios atrasados

**Jessy-RiddleFriki-Black**: sí, lo del beso... jaja, Tom no quería creer que hubiera pasado... y siempre culpando a Harry... Sí, Harry lo tiene en su dedo meñique;)

**Slytherin'sMalfoy:** prestaré más atención... tuve algunos problemas técnicos, pero las excusas no se filman... Gracias por tu comentario!

**hola**: gracias por comentar!

**leizz**y... me has levantado el ánimo :P

gracias a **Sakura-Selene** que siempre está ahí, a **Ale ;**), a **Yessenia Sss**...

**Frida12346**: !**! **


	13. Capítulo 13

**Resumen **Al ser transformado en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Advertencias**: SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseeré, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

* * *

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Era en verdad bastante fascinante. Casi irresistible.

Tom no podía salvo pensar en aquellas cosas como él entrelazaba sus dedos ligeramente en el cabello de un Harry dormido. Un gesto tan plebeyo. Él nunca le había hecho esto a nadie. Nunca habría conocido cuán satisfactorio podía ser.

Harry se movió en sueños, y Tom detuvo sus movimientos hasta asegurarse de que el chico no se despertaría.

¿Cómo pasó? _¿Cuándo_ pasó? Tom apretó los puños y su cara hizo un tic, su visión convirtiéndose en una de desplegada incredulidad devenida del hecho de que Harry Potter, el niño una vez destinado a matarle, se había convertido en alguien sin el que podía vivir.

Esta era una cosa por la que él _definitivamente_ culparía a Harry. El mocoso había probablemente planeado todo desde el comienzo.

Y aun así, aunque a él le gustaría proclamar que Harry lo había planeado, la cosa enteramente risible era el hecho de que Tom tenía casi la certeza de que Harry no tenía idea de lo que había causado.

Tom era lo suficiente auto-responsable para admitir que ayer, mientras había sido necesario dejar a un lado a Potter para conducir sus negocios tratados con negligencia desde hace mucho, había servido al dual propósito de evitarlo. Él necesitaba tiempo a solas; para pensar, para centrarse, para _dejar de tocarle…_

La mano de Tom volvió a su previa actividad de acariciar el negro y horriblemente incontrolable pelo de Harry. Él simplemente no podía resistir el tocar a Harry. Él se había acostumbrado en esas semanas a estar casi constantemente tomando calor del cuerpo del joven. Él ya no era más una serpiente, de modo que él ya no lo necesitaba, pero quizás él lo quería –un sentimiento afín al instinto.

Era por el Horrocrux; esto podía explicar con facilidad aquella necesidad de cercanía, su posesividad, e incluso la afición. Harry era el portador de su alma, y por lo tanto algo que necesitaba ser protegido en orden de protegerse a sí mismo. Él era de Tom, sin importar lo que Harry tuviera que decir acerca de eso; él era suyo para observarlo, suyo para mantenerlo seguro, suyo para mantenerlo cerca. Siempre había habido un poquito de Harry Potter que había sido suyo, incluso antes de conocer la conexión del Horrocrux. Harry había sido suyo para matarlo una vez. Él se había adueñado de su muerte, y ahora era el dueño de su vida. Cómo giraba el mundo…

La parte racional de su mente, la que tenía todas las respuestas, le aseguró que Harry Potter era su Horrocrux y nada más. Todas y cualquiera de las cosas podían ser explicadas por esto. Pero, la nueva -¿se atrevía a decirlo?- parte _emocional_ de sí mismo, la que decía que la lógica no resolvía todas las preguntas, le susurraba traidora que la cosa que haría diana de un flechazo en sus afirmaciones de la situación utilizaba sólo una pequeña pieza de la evidencia.

El quid de la cuestión era que… la conexión del Horrocrux el cómo, no el por qué de la presencia de Harry en su mente al compartir su desolado ensueño, algo que incluso su cerebro racional tenía que admitir. El por qué era enteramente otra cosa; había algo más que un Horrocrux, Nagini, su preciosa familiar, había sido su Horrocrux, pero él no se había tropezado con ella en ninguno de sus sueños. Esto podía ser explicado con el simplismo de que Nagini era una serpiente y Harry era un mago y entonces algo enteramente diferente, pero al final esto no importaba. Él tenía unos perfectos y operantes escudos de Oclumancia, mientras Harry y Nagini no, y sin importar cuán cerca su trocito de alma yacía próximo al de Harry, no había razón para que sus mentes se fundieran naturalmente, especialmente tan sencillamente dentro de la suya, sin que ninguno de ellos lo intentara, a menos que uno de ellos quisiera que pasara. Todo lo que Tom recordaba era no estar del todo sorprendido de que Harry lo encontrara en aquella indefinida oscuridad.

Por lo tanto, él sólo podía concluir que él lo había dejado pasar. ¿Por qué? Tom rechinó los dientes y contempló el rostro juvenil ante él hasta que la respuesta explotó como una burbuja.

Ok, de acuerdo; había crecido su atracción por Harry Potter y él disfrutaba de su compañía. Lo que, no era tan duro de admitir…

…Tom podía sentir su dolor de cabeza volver. Qué no daría por tener alguien a quién lanzarle un_ Crucio._

Esta era completamente una nueva experiencia para Tom. No le pasaba cada día el cruzarse con alguien con quién podía estar alrededor y no sentir en cada segundo que él estaba desperdiciando su tiempo. Él nunca se había encontrado con alguien como él. Harry Potter no era un esbirro, o un enemigo. Harry Potter era… algo diferente.

Tom no sabía cómo definirlo. La vista del joven hombre le causaba una cascada de emociones otrora mitigadas por la mutilación a voluntad de su alma. En su mente él no podía negar el hecho de que el joven mago era su Horrocrux. Eso atraía la emocional respuesta que él tendría por cualquiera de aquellos objetos, junto con un poco de alivio –al menos era a esta persona a quién él le había entregado accidentalmente una pieza de su alma, pese a que él debería pensar que esto era ridículo en sí mismo.

Pero esto devenía en mayor complicación cuando se volvía un menjunje de otras emociones que él sentía ni había sentido por ninguno sus inanimados ni para su otro viviente Horrocrux. Algunas Tom las conocía, otras no, y de otras él no estaba seguro de que tuvieran un nombre siquiera.

Por Merlín, él había venido aquí porque Harry tenía _frío_. Él se maravilló de si esta iniciativa impulsiva era algo que lo conducía mientras sus defensas estaban débiles y si la poción tomó efecto completo al besar al jovencito. Maldición, tal vez el impulso Gryffindor de verdad era _contagioso_.

_Porque él tenía frío_ parecía ser únicamente una excusa para conseguir acercarse a él como cuando ellos estaban en el sueño. Cuán terrible era lo trasparente que era. "Demasiado atraído" por supuesto. Y lo que era más, él estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante… impulsivo de vuelta, lo que a fin de cuentas, el objeto de todos sus problemas yacía inocente a su lado.

La vida era tanto más fácil cuando él simplemente odiaba a Potter.

'_Yo soy Lord Voldemort… no más,'_ pensó Tom. _'Yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle, porque Lord Voldemort nunca se sentiría así por Harry Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió para hacer mi vida complicada.'_

Él decidió que era tiempo de hacer la vida de Harry más complicada también. Él era todavía un Señor Oscuro; era tiempo de que actuase como uno y tomara lo que él quería ahora que él sabía qué era.

* * *

Harry se levantó rápida y violentamente dado que fue empapado con fría agua helada. Aulló, batiéndose en las sospechosamente secas sábanas hasta que los helados temblores subsanaron y su mente consciente captó la noticia de que no estaba mojado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" exclamó, frotándose los brazos para combatir los residuos del hechizo que Tom había usado. Tom estaba de pie, completamente vestido, al final de la cama, los brazos cruzados y la varita tomada casual en una mano. Mientras su expresión estaba en blanco, sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción.

"Son las ocho de la mañana," fue la excusa de Tom. Harry lo observó, nada satisfecho con la explicación pero con la buena voluntad de dejarlo pasar a favor de algunas otras cuestiones. Recuperó sus anteojos, y se los puso, porque se sentía mucho más seguro sabiendo que podría ver las cosas aproximándosele.

"Vine a tu sueño la última noche," dijo Harry banalmente. Tom sólo permaneció mirándolo. "¿Eso fue por el Horrocrux?" Harry preguntó dudoso después de un momento.

"Ese es el cómo tú pudiste estar ahí," Tom declaró indiferente. Sus ojos llamearon.

Harry aceptó la respuesta como cierta. Asintió ausentemente, su mirada fija sobre uno de sus dedos que estaba trazando las figuras de la frazada sobre su regazo. Harry había llegado a… alguna clase de… al hecho de que había desarrollado sentimientos por Tom Riddle, un hecho que era tan insano, ridículo, y evidentemente _estúpido_ porque era por alguien como Tom, que Harry se figuró que él nunca sentiría nada como aquello en retorno. No que él _no pudiera_, pero porque él _no lo haría_. Él era Harry Potter. Quizá por Harry el Horrocrux Tom sentiría una medida de estima, pero esto no necesariamente se traduciría en lo mismo por Harry la persona.

Pero, más tarde había empezado a dudar de ciertas afirmaciones pasadas. Era perfectamente capaz de ignorar y reescribir con justicia sobre un conjunto de sucesos objetivos, pero no era ciego y pronto o tarde los sucesos se convirtieron en algo con propósitos. Era imposible ignorar los sueltos comportamientos pasados de Tom, tanto como le era imposible ignorar sus propias reacciones para con ellos. Se preguntó si incluso Tom reconocía lo que él estaba haciendo, y cómo Harry reaccionaba en consecuencia.

Sólo había una senda para descubrirlo. Los Gryffindors eran así de entrometidos.

Tomando una decisión, Harry empujó los cobertores y se largó sobre sus rodillas hacia el fin de la cama en donde Tom permanecía. Era la primera vez que Harry lo había visto sin sus capas y túnicas y usando sólo pantalones negros y una blanca camisa con botones. De alguna forma el vestuario lo hacía más fácil de acercarse, y de eso Harry estaba agradecido.

"¿Tom, qué estaba haciendo en tu cabeza la última noche?" preguntó Harry haciendo un punto. Si sólo pudiera hacer al hombre admitir algo, entonces Harry estaría feliz en el conocimiento de que no tendría que suponer más. No sabía que haría una vez que consiguiera una respuesta, pero entonces eso dependía de la respuesta obtenida.

Seguro, Harry había esperado algo, pero no necesariamente la descarada respuesta que consiguió y por lo tanto no tuvo mucho tiempo de prepararse antes de que los labios de Tom hubieran descendido sobre los suyos. Fue como un déjà vu. Había una rápida fuerza llameando en los labios, suficiente para causar a la cara de Hary calentarse y por las chispas de electricidad que titilaban sobre sus labios después que Tom lo apartó de sí. Los ojos de Harry estaban amplificados, sus labios entreabiertos dado que el respiraba agitado por ellos, ya sintiendo la pérdida de los propios labios de Tom y logrando estar del todo nervioso.

'_Bien, Harry, ¿qué esperabas? Sabías que incluso antes de que su alma estuviera enteramente regenerada, Tom sintió algo que lo compelió a besarte. ¿Pero por qué?'_

Harry tragó ruidoso y llevó sus brazos a curvarse sobre el cuello de la camisa de Tom.

"¿Por qué frenaste?" barbotó sin pensar y entonces se sonrojó. "Uh, quiero decir…" No sabía qué quería decir, pero eso ciertamente no era el "por qué"que quería preguntar. Tom le sonrió malicioso.

"No quería abrumarte; yo he visto la extensión de tu experiencia, después de todo."

"¡Oh!" exclamó Harry, inclinándose más cerca para demostrar cómo se sentía después de congelarse. Shock… esto era shock. Oh, demonios, quizás eran las hormonas adolescentes. "¿Vas a volver a besarme? Eso debería ayudar –mmff." Su voz fue apagada por otra boca sobre la suya. Suspiró dentro del beso, los ojos cerrándose por propia voluntad.

Mientras Harry no era exactamente hábil en este particular talento, Tom manipuló sus labios en tal camino que Harry sintió como si hubiera estado haciendo esto durante toda su vida. Era un poco rudo, fuerte, y no era dulce de ninguna manera, pero era de lejos más que decir acerca del beso que de cualquier otro del que Harry hubiese participado antes. Tal vez era la forma que los dedos de Tom acariciaban suaves su espina dorsal, un toque sensual pese al tejido de su remera. O tal vez era el cómo Harry podía sentir el dual latido de dos corazones cuando fue tomado más cerca del pecho del mago mayor por la misma mano que estaba sujetando sólida contra su pecho. Esto podía ser incluso el sabor de la lengua de Tom cuando se deslizó sin incidentes sobre la suya una vez que rompió el beso. Fue agradable, pero…

Era demandante, controlador, y posesivo; sus labios habían sido atacados, no amados o adorados o venerados o todas esas claves de las novelas románticas. Harry podía hacer poco salvo tomarlo o dejarlo… no diría que no era disfrutable, sólo que esto no tenía las emociones que deseó. Realmente no fue muy diferente de cuando Voldemort lo había besado antes, y dejaba a Harry sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Suficientemente pronto, usó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tom para empujarlo lejos de él.

"¿Por qué?" finalmente fue capaz de preguntar, simplemente.

Tom le dio una sonrisa lasciva. "¿Por qué qué?" Harry ignoró la simulada falta de mente por lo espeso de Tom.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Tal vez el shock lo hizo ser audaz en el pasado, pero ahora que su cerebro procesaba los eventos, Harry estaba sintiéndose en gran confusión. Tom era mucho mayor, con más experiencia, y muy, muy atractivo. Harry supuso que esto podía ser meramente lujuria lo que movía al otro hombre, pero ¿qué posiblemente podía estar viendo en un chico de dieciséis años que atrajera tales sentimientos? Harry era perfectamente capaz de aceptar que sentía una corriente eléctrica de emociones de Tom-una vez-Voldemort –aunque estaba todavía tratando de llegar a los términos del por qué y del cómo –pero que Tom pudiera sentir algo como gustar… gustar de él no era algo que pudiera esperar. Y con toda honestidad, no estaba ya convencido de que Tom lo estuviera.

¿Era a Harry el Horrocrux o a Harry la persona a quien Tom estaba besando? Esa era la cuestión, y Harry le temía un poco a la respuesta. ¿Era alguna manera retorcida para mostrar su posesión o algo? Porque esto era cómo él se sentía: siendo poseído, no querido. Estaba cansado de ser usado para los caprichos de otra gente. Había sido visto como un sirviente, un salvador, un juguete, pero rara vez como un individuo capaz de sus propias ideas y sentimientos.

La expresión de Tom era igual que antes, había todavía diversión viendo la forma que una ceja estaba alzada un poco más que la otra.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, _Tom?_" Harry repitió. Podía sentir sus labios todavía picando por su abuso, y por alguna razón eso lo hizo estar… triste. Tom abrió su boca pareciendo que iba a replicar, pero un veloz miedo le causó a Harry no dejarle siquiera contestar su propia cuestión.

"Si dices una sola palabra acerca de mí siendo tuyo, entonces no te dejaré incluso tocarme siquiera otra vez."

El enojo causó que los ojos de Tom flashearan a un rojo vino, y la mano que nunca había dejado a Harry ahora se curvara desde el cabello hasta la base de su cuello. Tom lo agarró, causando a la cabeza de Harry inclinarse con lentitud. No lo hería, pero Harry se sentía un poco atrapado.

"Tú lo querías," acusó Tom, dándole al cabello de Harry un corto tirón para el énfasis. Harry hizo un casi inaudible ruido con la garganta.

"No, lo que yo quería no era eso. Y tú pensarías que es lo que tú querías, pero yo no creo que lo fuera tampoco."

"Sinsentidos. Tú eres-"

Harry se lanzó lejos enfurruñado.

"Idiota. ¿Realmente vas por ahí besando todo lo que posees, calentándolo a la noche, o pasando las noches con ello en los sueños?"

Tom no replicó, pese a que sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"Eres tan mocoso a veces," exclamó Harry inhalando. "Partir tu alma en muchos pequeños pedacitos realmente apaleó tu crecimiento emocional."

Aquí Tom reaccionó.

"No, si hay alguien a quien culpar por mi llamado 'apaleado crecimiento emocional' es a la gente patética con la que yo soy desafortunado lo suficiente como para compartir sangre y a los inútiles ingratos que buscaron destruir la poca dignidad que un niño huérfano tenía. A los pútridos cuidadores muggles quiénes menos 'cuidaron' y menos les importó y más 'obtuvieron' de un chico que no pudieron ver que era mejor que ellos. A Dumbledore, quién ignoró mis pleas porque él ya se había formado una decisión acerca de mí. ¿Por qué debería yo haber crecido para quererlos cuando ninguno de ellos me tuvo algún cariño?"

Harry se sentó estúpidamente sobre la cama, transfigurado ante la vista de Tom Riddle dejándose soltar. Él permanecía rígido y desolado en la punta de la cama, los ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Harry cuando él tomó una sola, centrada inhalación.

"Yo te daré el punto previo acerca de cuánto los muggles y magos realmente no son del todo diferentes," dijo casi conversacional, su voz pavorosamente calma. "Ellos ambos parecen humanos," él escupió, "tienen el rasgo de socavar y destruir la moralidad de sus compañeros seres humanos. Yo rasgué mi alma porque yo no quería ser como ellos."

"Y mira en qué te convertiste," Harry lo interrumpió, alzándose de sus rodillas así podía alcanzar la entera altura de Tom al estar parado sobre la cama. "En algo incluso peor que ellos." Harry disminuyó la dureza de su voz unos tonos. Ahora no era tiempo de enojarse. "Tal vez no fue completamente tu culpa, porque nunca pudiste ver lo mejor de la gente. Pero entonces, de nuevo, ¿miraste acaso? Eres sagaz, Tom, y lo sabes, nada es definitivo hasta que todas las otras opciones son probadas como falsas."

Para cualquier otro, Tom aparecía fiero e irreverente, pero para Harry él sólo se veía perdido. Reuniendo su coraje, se acercó a Tom de vuelta, ignorando el ardor imaginario de sus piernas, y llevó una mano gentil a su mejilla. Tom ahora se veía un poco sobresaltado.

Como si quisiera probar su punto, Harry le dio a Tom el dulce, gentil beso que él había antes deseado recibir. Uno compartido, y no tomado. Cesó todos los contactos con Tom dejando su mano caer de la mejilla de Tom y volvió a su lado.

"_Esto_ es lo que te estás perdiendo. No todos se olvidarán quererte, pero nadie aprecia ser tratado como un objeto. Todo es mutuo, Tom."

Tom entreabrió sus labios lento como si fuera a hablar, antes de presionarlos en una línea firme y escapar del salón.

* * *

'_Control de impulsos, control de impulsos,"_ Tom canturreaba en su mente. _'Cuando todo sea dicho y hecho, yo voy a volver a odiar a Potter de nuevo, o yo voy a…'_

Esa oración fue dejada inconclusa.

Su magia se dispersó a su alrededor mientras él pasaba por los pasadizos, su mente, un embrollo. Él se sentía frustrado porque estaba en una situación en la que nunca se había encontrado antes, y él no sabía cómo manejarla. Él sabía lo que él quería, pero Potter estaba siendo difícil al respecto. Su dolor de cabeza había retornado en su venganza, pero todavía él no se perdió ese ardor en su mejilla. Tom no había terminado con Harry, pese a todo.

* * *

La primera cosa que inapropiadamente Harry pensó fue cómo ahora se demostró que su "poder" de amar era al parecer tan amplia y global que se aplicaba tanto para hombres como para las mujeres. Resopló. Bien, una pregunta contestada, un billón por resolver. Siempre apreciaba el progreso, pensó sarcástico.

Esto no había funcionado cómo esperó. Tan solo había logrado enfadarse y ya deseaba no haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué seguía estándolo?

Tal vez aún estaba asustado, un poquito.

Suspiró profundo y se alzó de la cama. Unos momentos después, estaba vestido y listo para su día, para cualquier cosa que le deparara. Saliendo del baño, descubrió que no estaba solo.

: Nagini, : dijo sorprendido al ver a la serpiente gigante acurrucada confortablemente en su propia cama. : Siéntase como en su casa, : murmuró.

: Chico estúpido. Esta _es_ mi casa. :

Ella tenía un punto.

: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al Amo? : preguntó directa, sin tener, en apariencia, pelos en la lengua. Las cejas de Harry subieron hasta la parte superior de su frente.

: ¿Qué quieres decir? Él estaba bien la última vez que lo vi. : Bien, físicamente al menos, Harry accedió.

:Yo soy una serpiente, y por lo tanto ni siento ni comprendo las emociones humanas, pero puedo saborearlas e incluso puedo decir que hay algo malo en él. Desde que regresó contigo ayer, él ha sido diferente. Esta mañana hasta estaba peor. :

Harry exhaló profundo y cruzó la habitación para sentarse junto a la gran cabeza de Nagini, en la cama.

: Nagini, ¿sabías que To –tu Amo puso algo dentro de vos? ¿Sabes lo que significa ser un Horrocrux? :

Nagini alzó la cabeza con orgullo. : El Amo dijo que era un honor. :

La cara de Harry se retorció pleno de ironía. "Uh-huh, eso ha sido una delicia real," dijo sólo para su beneficio antes de volver al lenguaje que Nagini podía entender mejor. : Él puso piezas de su alma en ti, en otros objetos. Pero ellos han retornado a él ahora, y creo que eso es lo que perciben en él siendo diferente. :

: Yo veo, : silbó Nagini con lentitud. : ¿Pero qué fue lo que tú le hiciste? :

: ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada de nada, te lo dije, fue su alma conviertiéndose en entera. : Harry ponderó si este concepto sería demasiado incomprensible para la serpiente.

Nagini quebró sus fauces. : Tonto humano. Es porque está unido a ti, más que lo que estaba unido antes a mí, incluso. Él quería matarte no hace mucho tiempo, y ahora tú te has convertido en suyo. Eso es lo que está distinto. :

Harry gimió, harto de oír hablar de sí mismo como si fuera una propiedad. : El hecho de que todavía sea su Horrocrux ¡no me hace _suyo_! :

La lengua de Nagini revoloteó más allá de sus labios escamosos. : Ah, así que tú todavía tienes algo de su alma, ¿cierto? Eso sólo te hace más especial para él. Entonces, ¿por qué sostienes que no eres suyo, cuando tú eres su Horrocrux? :

: Porque yo soy más que eso. :

: Por supuesto que lo eres. Yo era su Horrocrux, pero ahora no lo soy, y como tu dices, yo todavía soy suya. :

: Su familiar, : dijo Harry.

: Exacto. Entonces, ¿qué eres tú además de ser el Horrocrux? Para el Amo, cualquier cosa que él llame "suya" es algo de gran valor e importancia para él. He visto eso en mi estancia a su lado. :

Harry contempló lo que Nagini le dijo. Su punto de vista liso y simplista sobre Tom lo ayudó a dar un paso atrás y mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué significaba él _realmente_ para Tom? De pronto se le ocurrió que Tom había estado intentado hacérselo entender. Harry se estremeció internamente cuando su mente le suministró una imagen inventada de Voldemort besando a sus seguidores para mostrar su posesión sobre ellos. No, no y no; obviamente Harry era el único lo suficientemente especial como para serle dado ese tratamiento. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Bien, si el ardor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo era el indicador, entonces era una cosa buena. Negó.

Harry consideró los Horrocruxes que al menos conocía. Estaba el diario de Tom Riddle –sólo identificando este podía discernir que habría sido algo que Tom mantenía cerca por su naturaleza privada. El anillo de los Gaunt –una herencia familiar. Nagni –su familiar. Harry no estaba exactamente seguro de cuántos Horrocruxes había hecho Tom, pero si esa era la tendencia (de no dejar nada irse), todos eran algo que había sido importante para él antes de que pusiera su alma en ellas.

Pero… Harry no había sido creado a propósito. ¿Era él la excepción? Bien, ya era el enemigo profetizado de Tom, así que tenía _alguna_ clase de valor. ¿Podía Tom separarlo del Horrocrux dentro de sí?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry se descubrió relacionándose con aquellos objetos valiosos en poder de Tom que él veía como su posesión. Harry, de niño, había crecido con casi nada propio, y una vez que entró en el Mundo Mágico y finalmente compró sus propias cosas con dinero que nunca supo que tenía, ese había sido en ese entonces (y todavía hoy) uno de sus días más luminosos de su corta vida. De sus posesiones, protegía su varita, su Capa Invisible, y el álbum de fotos de sus padres que Hagrid le había dado, con reverencia y devoción.

De niño, Tom Marvolo Riddle, desde que su madre le había dado a luz en un orfanato y luego falleció, habría tenido casi nada más que su nombre, y a él ni siquiera le gustaba. Ya había sido un niño abandonado, ¿qué era una complejidad más agregada a la cima de las otras?

Todavía no le gustaba la idea, pero… tal vez Tom quiso decir algo más cuando él llamó a Harry suyo. Quizás él sólo no era capaz de sentir y expresar las cosas como Harry lo hacía, considerando sus antecedentes. Todo el mundo era distinto, y Tom y Harry eran tan diferentes como podían. La idea no era nada descabellada.

Pensando en ese breve intante acerca de la madre de Tom causó que algo se pegara en el fondo de la mente de Harry. Se había olvidado de algo, y ahora estaba justo en la punta de su paladar.

"¡Oh!" exclamó, dirigiéndose a Nagini. : Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, : le contó. :Treinta y uno de diciembre. :

La víbora lo miró sin comprender. Harry sonrió alegremente.

: Es el cumpleaños de Tom. :

Nagini bajó la cabeza y movió la lengua. : Cumpleaños es… ¿salir del cascarón? :

: Sí. :

Nagini aún no se veía impresionada.

: Tú sabes, los humanos usualmente celebran sus cumpleaños. Pero, ¿supongo que Tom no? :

: No, no que yo haya visto. :

Bien, Harry de algún modo no había esperado que él lo festejara. Sonrió picarón.

: Nagini, ¿está bloqueada la Aparición acá? : A Harry no le sorprendería que Tom hubiera hecho todo para que no pudiera dejarlo.

: Sí, : siseó Nagini, confirmando las sospechas de Harry. Consideró sus opciones, y el elfo doméstico Dobby se encendió en su mente. Algo como eso trabajaría.

"Scavy," llamó en voz alta, esperando que su elfo heredado fuera capaz de llegar a él. Sin fallas, el pálido elfo surgió en el salón. Inmóvil, Scavy observó su alrededor, y lo más importante, a la gran serpiente que descansaba junto a su Amo.

"Amo Harry, ¿puedo yo ayudar a vos?" preguntó nervioso.

"Necesito ir a casa," le dijo Harry. "¿Podrías llevarme?"

"¡Sin ningún problema, Señor!" Scavy le tendió su mano diminuta a Harry, que éste se acercó a tomar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Nagini silbó y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Scavy se volvieron más saltones ante la vista del peligro.

: El Amo no desea que lo dejes. :

: Volveré. Pienso que Tom precisa algún tiempo para… pensar : -y también Harry lo precisaba- : y tengo una sorpresa en mente para él. : Harry hizo una pausa para meditar un momento, y entonces dijo, : Tú puedes venir conmigo, si quieres. :

: De acuerdo, : dijo Nagini con decisión, y se aferró con más escamas alrededor del cuerpo de Hary. Harry extendió la mano y tomó la de Scavy y un instante después estaba tambaleándose en el pasillo de entrada de la casa Black.

* * *

Tom estaba furioso. No solamente Harry se había marchado, sino que su familiar también. La Red Flu estaba desconectada, y las barreras Anti-Aparición alzadas, de modo que no estaba seguro de cómo ese escurridizo mago había logrado escapar.

Él lo quería de vuelta.

Era ya tarde y Tom había tenido todo el día para rememorar contante y tortuosamente cada momento, cada palabra, que él y Harry habían compartido. Él estaba tratando de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que Harry deseaba. No sabía lo que era, y no sabía cómo preguntárselo. Esta mañana Tom sabía lo que _él_ quería, y entonces Harry tuvo que ir y decirle que él estaba equivocado. Lo dejó frustrado, enojado, y con esa constante jaqueca. Harry estaba siendo tan terco…

Un cambio en las barreras de la casa indicó la llegada de seres mágicos, pero incluso sin ello, él podía sentir que Harry estaba de regreso. Dejó su estudio a oscuras y velozmente se dirigió a esa presencia única, sorprendido de hallarlo en el comedor. Él podía sentir la magia en la punta de los pulgares, listo para maldecir al chico por su estupidez.

"Potter, ¿dónde has-"

Se detuvo. Sentado calmo en la mesa del comedor, con una familiar víbora verde estaba envuelta tanto sobre los hombros y la cintura, estaba Harry Potter. Y lo que parecía tener era… ¿una torta? … en la mesa delante suyo.

"Uh, feliz cumpleaños, Tom."

Tom podía sentir sus ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, pero no pudo evitar su reacción. Miró a un entretenido Potter, a la torta, y de hecho, al puñado de velitas encendidas sobre ella. Dio un paso hacia él. La torta era la mitad verde y la mitad plata –los colores de Slytherin, presumió, y situada en el centro estaba una imagen animada de una cobra blanca. Tom hizo una mueca.

"¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo el día?" gruñó entre dientes, y ante su irritación Harry simplemente sonrió de manera más pronunciada y asintió. : Y Nagini, ¿tú le permitiste marcharse? :

: Él dijo que era tu eclosió- :

: Nacimiento, : la interrumpió Harry

: -día de nacimiento, : enmendó Nagini, : y que ese era un día de celebración para los humanos. :

"Ella eligió los colores. Iba a hacerla roja y dorada," le relató Harry. El ceño de Tom se profundizó.

Con toda honestidad, él había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, y a él realmente no le importaba haberlo hecho. No era como si tuviera alguna memoria especial de alguno, o que hubiera crecido acostumbrándose a celebrarlo cada año. Él habría sido perfectamente feliz de dejarlo pasar desapercibido. Él ni siquiera sabía que Harry conocía su cumpleaños. Probablemente era Dumbledore haciendo lo que solía.

"Potter, yo no sé que decir," dijo Tom peyorativamente, con la intención de que su disgusto fuera descubierto por Harry. Esto era algo tan absurdo que rebalsaba.

"Tú podrías decir algo como, 'Qué sorpresa,' o, 'Gracias, Harry y Nagini, por esta terrible torta'."

La exasperación creció. "A mí me importa un bledo mi cumpleaños, Potter," él dijo con desprecio.

La expresión de Harry se endureció un poco. "Bien, tal vez a mí también. Podría haberte odiado por la mayor parte de mi vida, pero ya no más y a mí me gusta mostrar mi aprecio por la gente que quiero."

Maldito sea el chico por hacerle perder casi toda su ira con unas pocas sencillas palabras. Que hubiera disminuido la tensión dentro de su cuerpo que habitó desde la mañana no pasó desapercibido, tampoco.

"¿Y bien?" el comentario de Harry desplazó las ideas de Tom.

"¿Bien qué?" él preguntó, un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía. Harry todavía se veía imperturbado. ¿De verdad ya no aterrorizaba más al niño?

"¿Vas a soplar tus velitas?"

Tomando su varita, con aburrida expresión, Tom la agitó y las llamas se apagaron. Harry suspiró sobreactuadamente.

"¿Al menos pediste un deseo?"

"Sí, que tú seas chupado por una diferente dimensión donde algún otro tenga que tratar contigo."

"Tú me extrañarías," el mocoso dijo, el descarado.

'_Sí…' _

"Probablemente no" dijo en voz alta, ignorando el traidor susurro. Él no estaba seguro de si era por algo que había dicho o por alguna otra cosa, pero el rostro del joven de pronto se puso serio y pinchó suave a Nagini para que se apartara para ponerse de pie. Rodeó la mesa y de repente estaba a pocos pasos de Tom. Tom se percató de que él estaba usando jeans muggles ajustados y una especie de pulóver dorado que quedaba bien con sus ojos verdes. Cómo Tom incluso se dio cuenta, eso decidió no examinarlo.

"Yo lo hago, lo sabes. Te quiero," dijo Harry, simple, y Tom fue forzado a admitir que su afirmación era… preciosa.

"¿Por qué debería eso significar algo para mí?" su boca mendaz aportó, y él al intante lo lamentó por la forma que Harry se removió, viéndose como si deseara dar un paso atrás.

"Esto debería significar todo para ti. En los sueños, o como sea que nosotros querramos llamarlo, tú dijiste que ya no me odiabas. ¿Es así? ¿Todo lo que sientes por mí ya no es odio y posesividad?"

¿Era acaso eso una emoción, el "no odio"? ¿Y por qué no debería él sentirse posesivo? Ahora era Tom el que quería dar un paso atrás, pero él sintió como si estaba contra un callejón sin salida. No sabía cómo contestar, porque la forma en la que podría describir su sentir, al parecer, no era lo suficientemente buena para Harry. Este tipo de emociones eran un idioma extranjero que se aprendía sólo a través del boca a boca y de la práctica, porque nunca fue escrita en los libros. Él nunca quiso tratar de aprenderlo antes, en todo caso.

Harry parecía esperar alguna clase de respuesta. "Potter…"

Tom estuvo casi aliviado de que Harry lo interrumpiera. "Es tan confuso para mí también. Vos sos vos, y yo soy yo, y nosotros deberíamos nunca ser amigos, estar solos y jamás cerca. Vos mataste mis padres, y te maté. Nosotros hemos sido el horror de la existencia del otro. ¿Cómo acaso puede ser posible que estemos en el mismo cuarto?"

Las palabras de Harry finalmente ayudaron a Tom a hallar la palabra que estaba buscando. Él iba a tener que hacer a Potter escucharlo por una vez hasta que finalmente aceptara lo que él tenía que decir.

"No."

La cara de Harry mostró su confusión. "¿Qué?"

Tom dio varios pasos adelante así podía contemplar el patrón en el verde Avada Kedavra de los ojos de Harry. "No, no es así. No, yo ya no te odio más, y sí, hay otras cosas que yo sé que fueron tu culpa. Pero _tú_ eres _mi_ Horrocrux," dijo con brusquedad, viendo el parpadeo de molestia en Harry, "y eso es importante para mí. Es significativo porque tú eres mío; mi responsabilidd para mantenerte cerca, y seguro. Pero tú te estás resistiendo, tonto irritante."

Harry se mantuvo en un silencio contemplativo. Tom sentía la tensión aumentar de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo. Su cabeza dolía.

"Tú no vas por ahí besando a tus seguidores porque ellos son tuyos, ¿o sí?"

Tom farfulló, indignado y ofendido por la cuestión. "¿Quién te crees que soy, Potter? _Nunca jamás_, con ninguno de ellos."

"De acuerdo, qué bien," dijo con facilidad Harry, sorprendiendo a Tom por su súbito acuerdo. "Pero, ¿qué te parece?: podría ser tu alma, pero la tengo en este momento, así que podríamos decir que tú eres mío también. Estamos a mano."

Tom frunció el ceño, tratando de decidir si eso era bueno o malo. "¿Y qué exactamente conlleva eso?" él preguntó con lentitud, preguntándose con qué saldría el mocoso esta vez.

Harry pronto se puso repentinamente inquieto y sus labios se apretaron. Se encogió de hombros. Tom arqueó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento, y en sus ojos brilló la torta que todavía esperaba, ser devorada, en la mesa. De pronto sintió que necesitaban una distracción.

Tom se aclaró la garganta. "¿Querrías-"

"Sí," dijo Harry de inmediato y de repente ellos estaban presionados torso contra torso, dado que Harry atacó con entusiasmo los labios del mayor con los propios. Tom hizo un ruido como de "oomff", tomado con la guardia baja, antes de reírse entre dientes en la boca de Harry y dejó que la lengua lo siguiera, acariciando la de Harry, y deleitándose ante el hecho de que causara que Harry se estremeciera de gozo.

Eso resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pretendía. Esto sin duda era un feliz desarrollo. Ahora tenía a Harry justo donde lo quería.

Sintiéndose entero como el adolescente que era, Harry besó entusiastamente a Tom, y este fue un momento raro cuando sus manos se mantuvieron juntas más de un segundo, dondequiera que se hubieran tocado. Harry mismo estaba teniendo problemas para recordar donde estaban. Había una en el cabello de Tom y una agarrando un lado de su camisa antes de que todo cambió y de pronto Harry tenía una mano acariciando la piel bajo el cuello y otra en la nuca de Tom.

'_¿Qué cosa jodida estoy haciendo?' _Harry pensó para sí. Y su mente lujuriosa agregó _'es la antesala de joder, de hecho'._ Nunca había hecho nada tan intenso antes, y de repente sucedía así de esa manera, y con Tom Riddle nada menos, Harry podía ciertamente afirmar que esta era la cosa más inesperada de su vida.

Por supuesto, siempre había sido algo imprudente, un poco atrevido, y un poco audaz, y cuando algo se sentía correcto no había mucho que lo frenara, y que las consecuencias lo condenasen. No quería decir que fuera saltando sobre la gente sin importar los demás –lo opuesto, en verdad- pero algo en Tom lo hacía diferente. Había pasado todo el día cocinando la maldita torta antes que hubiera resuelto sus sentimientos, por lo que debía de haber alguna parte de él que tomó la decisión.

No hubo ninguna confesión de eterno amor ni nada, pero realmente no las esperaba. Harry entendió que Tom estaba expresando lo que podía por ahora en esa situación que era igualmente confusa para Harry. La sutileza de qué era exactamente esto vendría después, esperanzadamente.

Sus cuerpos latieron, y Harry supo que Tom acababa de descubrir cuán excitado lo estaba volviendo. Abruptamente se apartó, avergonzado y sonrojado.

"Ah," pronunció, rojo como remolacha por la clara excitación de su cuerpo. Hormonas estúpidas. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de decir algo inteligente –¿lo siento, quizás?- pero no pudo despejar suficiente su cabeza como para poder sacar ninguna palabra. La pronta sonrisa de Tom era verdaderamente lasciva.

"¿Sabes?," dijo Tom, contemplativamente, "yo sólo iba a preguntarte si te gustaría una porción de torta."

La cara de Harry se arrugó por el embarazo. "Oh. Claro. Uh, sí." Dio unos desiguales pasos hacia atrás.

Todavía con su sonrisa lujuriosa, Tom lo siguió con gracia, por lo que el espacio entre ellos se mantuvo igual.

"Yo nunca he tenido una torta de cumpleaños antes. ¿Me gustará?"

Harry encontró que sus músculos faciales se habían crispado en una sonrisa automática. "Por supuesto; esta es la torta del Diablo."

Harry estuvo contento cuando la sonrisa de Tom se tornó en una genuina de diversión.

"Yo estoy tentado," dijo, y se inclinó para cubrir los labios de Harry con los suyos, otra vez. Fue lento, casi enfriando las quemaduras de la anterior. Tal vez Tom estaba aprendiendo.

Fue Tom quién lo apartó esta vez, pero solamente para ir lejos como para que su nariz rozara la de Harry. Los dos respiraban más agitadamente que lo normal, pero Harry ahogó su respiración mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba su frente en el hueco del cuello de Tom. Se quedó inmóvil, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y le dijo. "Eres muy cálido en estos momentos." Harry frunció el ceño y puso su mano en la mejilla de Tom.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pasó su mano y puso el dorso en la frente del hombre. "Estás sudando, y aunque me gustó muchó, dudo que sea por nuestras previas actividades."

Tom negó con la cabeza y apretó la mano de Harry junto a su cara con una molesta expresión. "No hay nada malo en mí," dijo cortante.

Harry presionó sus abusados labios juntos ante el tono defensivo y estudió a Tom con ojos críticos. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, yo estoy seguro," dijo Tom con una leve actitud rabiosa. "Si nosotros no vamos a comer la torta ahora, yo tengo cosas que hacer." Tom se alejó, dejando a Harry atrás, herido y confundido, pero no del todo desanimado por la concisa afirmación de Tom. Si había algo que conocía del hombre, era que odiaba ser débil en modo alguno, y ahora que tenía el alma sanada no era diferente en ello.

Pero para Harry, se veía como que Tom tenía fiebre. Harry no iba a dejarse desestimar con dicha facilidad. Tom Riddle debió de haber sabido que una vez que te unías a un Gryffindor, ese Gryffindor iba a tratar y entrometerse en su camino en cada pequeño negocio que pudiera tener.

En este caso, Harry estaba en lo cierto. Tom se tambaleó en la puerta y sea apoyó en el marco, inhalando profundamente. Harry corrió y envolvió una mano alrededor del bíceps de Tom.

"Yo estoy bien," el mayor repitió, aunque su voz tenía menos confianza que la afirmación previa.

"No, no lo estás. Vamos, debemos llevarte a la cama."

Tom hizo un ruido de frustración dado que se tambaleó al lado de Harry cuando se detuvo en el pasillo.

"Yo _no_ estoy enfermo."

Harry volteó los ojos y no respondió, porque ambos sabían que era una mentira. El cuerpo de Tom se sentía demasiado caliente contra su flanco, y él parecía mucho más torpe que lo normal mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, inclinándose más y más contra él por su ayuda. El joven mago estaba empezándose a sentir muy alarmado por el detioro de la condición de Tom ante su mirada.

: ¡Nagini! : gritó el chico. La verde serpiente, que los había seguido desde el comedor, se deslizó hasta arriba junto a ellos. : ¿Dónde está su dormitorio? :

La serpiente levantó la cabeza angular alarmada, pareciendo tomar nota de la difícil situación de Tom. : ¿Qué has hecho con él _ahora_? : siseó con brusquedad, acusadora.

: ¡Yo no hice nada! : se defendió Harry. : Él está enfermo, y necesita ir a la cama. Por favor ayudame a encontrarla. :

: Compórtense, ustedes dos, : dijo Tom en un tono extrañamente gracioso y divertido.

Ahora fue Harry quién tropezó. "Oh Merlín, no tienes una de esas fiebres delirantes, ¿verdad? No sé si pudiera estar ahí si empezaras a soltar risitas."

"Yo no tengo fiebre… es sólo que hace algo de calor aquí."

"Oh, de acuerdo, te dejaré ir entonces." Harry aflojó su agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Tom y éste inmediatamente se tambaleó. Harry lo atrapó con facilidad antes de que pudiera caerse, pero su ánimo gozoso fue instantáneamente destrozado por la preocupación. No hace mucho tiempo Tom estaba bien, pero ahora apenas podía estar parado. Había algo muy malo en él, y Harry no sabía qué hacer.

: Nagini, : Harry suplicó, y la serpiente debe de haber reconocido el tono de urgencia en la voz del mago porque ella se giró y lideró a Harry a una pieza en el pasillo (justo al lado de la de Harry, por supuesto) y abrió la puerta con la nariz. Harry llevó a medias a Tom a la gran cama y lo ayudó a tenderse en la parte superior del colchón. Rozó las arrugas de Tom alejándolas de su húmeda frente y sintió la piel, él estaba ardiendo.

"Oh, Merín, ¿qué está mal en ti?" susurró Harry, su pecho en constricción por la ansiedad.

"Yo-" Tom tragó saliva. Yo creo que fue la poción. Yo he tenido jaquecas." Él llevó su mano para frotarse su hombro, haciendo una mueca. "No es una fiebre en el sentido normal de la palabra. Mi magia ha estado bloqueando los efectos, pero sólo puede retrasar la reacción."

Harry parpadeó rápido. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? Quiero decir… ¿vas a estar bien?" Su voz tembló un poco cuando preguntó eso. Ojos de rubí se reunieron con los de Harry.

"Yo no lo sé."

Harry se mordió el labio, comprendiendo lo que Tom no estaba diciendo. Era una estupidez que la única cosa que podría haber salvado a Tom Riddle de su propia locura fuera también la que podría estar matándolo.

Harry se inclinó y puso su fría frente contra la ardiente de Tom. "Tú tienes la peor de las suertes," susurró. Le dio un casto beso a la misma frente y luego se apartó.

"Tom, esto es importante," dijo Harry con firmeza, ya que el hombre en cuestión estaba aumentando su estado de delirio. ¿Puedes arreglar las barreras para dejarme aparecer dentro y fuera de ellas?" Harry metió la mano en la túnica del hombre y sacó su varita, colocándola suavemente en la mano de Tom.

Los ojos de Tom enrojecieron más mientras se concentraba y mov{ia la muñeca, pero Harry podía decir que nada había pasado. Tom frunció el ceño y movió de nuevo la varita, esta vez susurrando un conjuro hasta que Harry sintió algo complementando a su alrededor mientras se alteraban las barreras. Mientras que él no podía hacerlo en silencio, todavía era impresionante que pudiera hacer una magia tan complicada en el estado en que estaba. La mano de Tom se dejó caer a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo exhausto.

"¿A dónde te estás yendo?", Tom tenía la voz áspera. Sólo había un motivo por el que Harry quisiera que ajustara las barreras.

"Voy a ir a buscar ayuda para ti." Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de sopetón.

"¿Quién?" él demandó. Incluso en su estado debilitado, él todavía podía ser intimidante, Harry se rascó la nuca, sabiendo que a Tom no le gustaría la respuesta.

"Erm, bien, está enfermo, y piensas que es por la poción. Así… ah… creo que necesitamos consultar a un experto en pociones. Uno que supiera _acerca_ de esta poción rara…" Harry esperó alguna clase de contestación explosiva.

Tom sólo parpadeó con suavidad y luego gimió y aplastó su cara en la almohada.

"Snape no. Él es tan gruñón y aburrido," Tom casi se quejó. Harry resopló en breve diversión.

"Le diré que dijiste eso, entonces," murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

**¿No me maten?**

** N/T: Próxima actualización, lunes 2 de marzo.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni ahora ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

* * *

¡Que lo disfruten!**  
**

* * *

Después del comentario acerca de Snape, la enfermedad de Tom perdió todo su chiste de nuevo cuando el hombre tuvo un escalofrío y se aovilló. Era un shock ver a un mago tan poderoso sacudirse de ese modo. Harry sacó su varita y levitó al hombre un momento así podía poner los cobertores debajo suyo. Luego estabilizó a Tom de vuelta en la cama y lo cubrió con las frazadas. Él ya no parecía estar despierto. Maldición. Harry estaba esperando que al mencionar a Snape, Tom le daría una mejor idea. ¿Acaso él no tenía un sanador o algo por el estilo entre sus mortífagos?

Algo golpeó contra la pierna de Harry.

: Nagini, : respiró aliviado Harry cuando descubrió a la serpiente empujando con su nariz.

: ¿El Amo va a estar bien del todo? :

Harry dudó antes de tomar una decisión y pulir la gran cabeza de Nagini. : Yo voy a ayudarlo. ¿Nagini, hay algún elfo doméstico aquí? : Harry aún no los había visto.

Comparada con Voldemort cuando él era una cobra, Nagini mostraba pocas emociones humanas en su rostro, pero su voz traía confusión. : ¿Elfos domésticos? Por supuesto. Sus nombres son Sprit and Sprot. :

Harry se tomó un momento para traducir los nombres al inglés y llamó a los elfos. Dos larguiruchos, casi idénticos, vestidos en dos piezas del mismo mantel surgieron a la vista. Claramente, ellos eran gemelos. Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera abrir su boca para explicar su presencia a los elfos, en sincronizada moción, ellos hicieron una reverencia lenta hasta el suelo.

"Amo Harry, ¿qué podemos hacer nos por ti?" ambos preguntaron al unísono, produciendo un extraño y resonante ruido.

"¿Cómo me conocen ya?"

"Amo nos contó-"

"-sobre vuestra estancia ayer cuando-"

"-el Amo retornó."

Harry permaneció en blanco ante la ráfaga de frases. ¿Quién supiera que los gemelos Weasley tenían a sus doppelgangers en un par de elfos domésticos? Sacudió la cabeza. Ellos eran remarcablemente bien hablados para ser elfos, entre tanto. Deja que el Señor Oscuro encuentre sirvientes quiénes fueran gramaticalmente correctos.

"Oh, bueno, que bien. Necesito que mantengan un ojo sobre vuestro Amo. Él está muy enfermo. Yo voy a encontrar una forma de ayudarlo."

"Nos los nosotros prometemos-"

"-cuidar al Amo."

Harry suspiró. "Gracias." Harry se volvió para mirar al Tom durmiente. Su rostro estaba pálido ahora, y había una pequeña arruguita entre sus ojos que indicaba que su sueño no era muy reparador. Harry sujetó la colcha de seda verde y la envolvió con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros.

: Volveré, Tom, : siseó con la calmada cadencia del pársel. No sabía si lo oyó. Nagini volvió a aporrear su pierna.

: Yo voy a ir contigo. :

Harry la miró. : ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte aquí? :

:Yo no puedo ayudarlo desde aquí. :

Harry asintió y permitió a Nagini enrollarse en él. Pronto se le ocurrió que estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento y que no tenía la más pálida idea de qué iba a hacer ahora. Este no era el momento para actuar y pensar como un Gryffindor. Fue Tom quién pensó que este era algún efecto colateral de la poción… Harry tenía que confiar en que él sabía lo suficiente como para acertar. Snape había sido la primera persona que se le apareció en la mente porque él era el único Experto en Pociones que conocía, pero también iba a ser el menos cooperativo en todos los sentidos.

¿Sería el Profesor Slughorn una mejor elección? Debería ser la opción segura, pero probablemente fuera una pérdida de tiempo considerando la culpabilidad y miedo del pobre profesor por Voldemort y la probabilidad de que él no supiera nada acerca de qué podría estar mal. Y, Harry tenía que admitirlo, el conocimiento de todo acerca de pociones de Snape era superior de lejos al de Slughorn, quién estaba demasiado distraído por sus hábitos de coleccionista para permanecer encerrado en una mazmorra todo el día con experimentos.

Ir a ver a un sanador era una opción, supuso Harry, y se tomó un momento para considerarlo. Si Tom estaba mal y no era por la poción, sino por algún virus mágico ordinario, entonces ir a San Mungo sería la mejor opción. ¿Pero qué si no era algo ordinario? ¿Cómo podría él ser capaz de explicar las circunstancias de la enfermedad de Tom, o quién era? El Ministerio estaba en todas partes en estos días. Y, más que nada, él era Harry Potter, no algún mago sin nombre a quién a la gente no podría importarle menos. Sólo glamures muy básicos había habido en su plan de estudios de Encantamientos y estaba lejos de ser bueno en ellos; de otra manera, se habría librado de su cicatriz maldita y de sus otras notables características cuando estaba en público, si fuera sólo por un poquito de paz. No tomaría mucho para que las noticias de que el Elegido fue visto en San Mungo con un brujo misterioso, y entonces todos especularían acerca de en qué estaba metido. La gente reaccionaría exageradamente si fuera siquiera encontrado antes de que estuviera preparado para develar que se había asociado con el Señor Oscuro.

Pero ¿qué de Dumbledore? Él le dijo a Harry que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo si lo necesitaba. Pero Tom lo despreciaba incluso más que a Snape, y él no estaba exactamente del buen lado de Harry, tampoco. Además, Harry no tenía idea de cuánto acerca de pociones y sanación Dumbledore sabía. Al menos Harry había sido testigo de las capacidades de Snape. Al final, se figuró que Dumbledore lo delegaría a Snape por sus capacidades de asistencia de todas formas. Harry prefería atraparlo primero, y en sus propios términos, porque mientras que Dumbledore confiaba en Snape, Harry no.

Estaba también la cuestión de que Harry sentía curiosidad acerca de Snape: ya había hablado con Dumbledore sobre su actuación en todo el plan, pero nada sabía sobre los motivos de Snape. Raro sería que Snape tan sólo quisiera al Señor Oscuro muerto. Eso sólo haría el plan de Harry de pedirle ayuda a Snape más estúpido todavía, pero algo le susurró que tenía que ir a esa opción primero. Su instinto visceral siempre lo había ayudado antes.

Para ser francos, Snape era la amenaza contra la que Harry y Tom estaban peleando. Harry ya había conseguido que Dumbledore, en su mayor parte, confiara en él en esto, pero Snape era una historia totalmente diferente, como a él nunca le había gustado ni confiaba en el hijo de James Potter. Se sentía como un test, para Harry, si pudiera convencer a Snape de que él no era un completo idiota y que podía actualmente hacer algo bien. Si las cosas iban mal, estaba siempre el _Obliviate_\- un encantamiento que apenas aprendió con la ayuda de Hermione- esto podría ser usado en Snape antes de que Harry se volviera en torno a alguien más, como Dumbledore.

De acuerdo, bien, sería Snape. ¿Ahora qué? Si había algo que había aprendido con Hermione, era que uno necesitaba información pertinente primero antes de hacer cualquier cosa o sería un despilfarro de tiempo –teóricamente. Harry necesitaba saber sólo qué exactamente sabía el Experto en Pociones sobre la rara poción que Tom tomó (y Harry también, para ser justos, pero él se sentía más que nada bien). Harry temía que no fuera mucho, considerando que consiguió confundirlas, pero tal vez sabría _por qué_ esta afectó a Tom de ese modo, si ese era el caso.

Harry consideró tratar de pensar cómo Tom manejaría esto, pero su único plan que le surgió era mantener a Snape bajo _Crucios_ hasta que hablase. Obviamente, esto no funcionaría. Manipularlo como Dumbledore tomaría demasiado, algo similar sería el acercamiento de Hermione, que requeriría horas en la biblioteca y un extremadamente elaborado plan. Así que, ¿cómo uno se aproximaba a un sin lugar a dudar reluctante Snape y obtenía la información que necesitaba en un pequeño plazo de tiempo?

'_¿Por qué no?'_ pensó Harry, _'tú lo que simplemente necesitas es pensar como el propio Snape.'_ Esto ciertamente desestabilizaría al hombre.

Con un vago pero al menos existente plan en mente, Harry requirió a uno de los elfos, quién lo dejó con brevedad para sólo retornar en poco tiempo después para darle a Harry un ítem que sabía que el Señor Oscuro tendría.

Harry le dio un último vistazo al hombre que acostumbraba ser su enemigo y se apareció de vuelta en la casa Black. Quería estar ahí, además de que era un peligro llevar a Snape a dónde Tom estaba. Snape había sido parte del plan de matar al mago oscuro, después de todo, y Harry no esperaba que fuera muy alegre con eso de ayudarlo.

Harry inmediatamente convocó a sus propios elfos.

"¡Jip! ¡Scavy!" Idénticas apariciones indicaron su llegada. "Necesito que hagan algo por mí. Necesito que ustedes, bien, secuestren a una persona llamada Severus Snape y la traigan aquí."

Bendice a los elfos domésticos y a su completa obediencia, incluso entusiasmo –si les gustas- para hacer cualquier cosa que sus dueños les pidan. Jip y Scavy prácticamente saltaron ante la perspectiva de la ilegal acción.

"Pueden encontrarlo en Hogwarts, estoy seguro, probablemente abajo en las mazmorras. Traten de no atraer demasiado la atención, y háganlo rápido. Cuando lo encuentren, tráiganlo aquí al living y él, uh, necesitará ser restringido ahí."

Cuando ambos elfos desaparecieron, Harry fue al living y se sentó a la espera, ansiosamente tamborileando sus dedos sobre el brazo. Nagini se movió hasta estar delante del fuego y se curvó en una gran bola. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Tom estaba yaciendo solo y enfermo en su casa. Deseó que sus elfos vinieran pronto, preferentemente con un indudablemente colérico Profesor Snape en el remolque.

Mientras esperaba, se le ocurrió a Harry que, mientras Tom podría estar muriendo, su última exhalación no sería verdaderamente su muerte. Tom era, en un indirecto camino, inmortal tanto como Harry fuese su Horrocrux. Él podría regresar, pero lo que Harry temía era lo que esa experiencia le haría a Tom. Temía lo que eso le hiciera a sí mismo. Harry prefería pensar que ese sería el Plan Z. porque intentaría los planes de la A hasta la Y antes de dejar que Tom muriera para poder traerlo de vuelta con el Horrocrux. Para él, casi no era una opción.

Afortunadamente para Harry, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Snape llegara. Los elfos domésticos eran muy eficientes y puntuales en sus órdenes. Pronto tuvieron a Snape suficientemente atado a uno de las sillas con apoyabrazos tapizados del living.

Había conseguido una detención para cada día del resto de su carrera escolar. Quizás de su vida.

"Hola, Profesor."

"¡Potter! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Secuestrándolo," dijo Harry con un encogimiento. "Usted no iba a venir voluntariamente."

Snape se rebeló contra las restricciones mágicas, pero Jip y Scavy lo habían hecho bien. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Harry, su rostro fruncido en una mueca furiosa.

"¿Y _por qué_, puedo rezar porque me digas, me ha secuestrado? ¿Dónde es este lugar?"

"El dónde, está es mi casa, eh, supongo una de ellas." Maldición, lo hizo sonar como un rico presuntuoso. "El por qué no necesita saberlo aún."

Snape no se vio complacido.

Harry tenía su varita oculta sin complicaciones bajo su manta, así que le tomó una fracción de segundo tenerla en su mano y un corto instante después Snape estaba petrificado. Incluso estando congelado se las arregló para mirar funesto en la dirección de Harry.

"Scavy, por favor, remueve todos y cualquier extraño artículo de su persona, por favor. Puedes hacer una pila ahí," dijo Harry, indicando la mesa al fondo del salón. Un chasquear de dedos después, Scavy había amasado una alarmantemente amplia pila con las posesiones de Snape. Junto a una varita de tonos oscuros, una dupla de kits de pociones y frascos vacíos, había también un surtido de minúsculos, del tamaño de un dedal, viales de lo que Harry pensó que deberían ser antídotos, sueros, y cualquier dosis de emergencia que una persona de vida arriesgada necesitaría. Había también otras cosas, además, pequeñas trinquetas de las cuales Harry no estaba seguro de su función. No tocó nada por esa razón.

Tomando el pequeño vial que el elfo de la casa de Tom le había traído que guardaba en el bolsillo, Harry se acercó a Snape y le administró el Veritaserum a un involuntario y aún inmóvil Experto en Pociones. Pero usar una poción en dicho Experto era riesgoso; Harry sólo esperaba que Snape no hubiese tenido ninguna razón para tomar el antídoto. Incluso asumiendo que fuera así, Harry iba a tener un trabajo difícil, considerando que tenía que preguntar las cuestiones correctas para conseguir la información sin proveer de lagunas a la persona que era interrogada.

Nagini pronto estaba revoloteando su lengua adentro y afuera. : Su olor ha cambiado, : siseó.

Con un poco de autoconfianza, Harry estudió a Snape. Esta era la parte en dónde tenía que cabalgar. Liberó a Snape del hechizo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Severus Tobias Snape," el hombre en cuestión apretó los dientes con fuerza, luchando contra la poción.

"¿Cuál es tu profesión?"

"Profesor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

Estas preguntas eran cosas que Snape no tendría motivos para no responderlas. Así que ahora era el momento de una pregunta dura, una que Snape no querría contestar. Estaba empezando a recordarle a un personaje de un programa de detectives que a Vernon Dursley le gustaba mirar en la televisión.

"¿Fue usted quién le contó al Señor Oscuro Voldemort la profecía acerca de él y el que podía destruirlo, e hizo a mis padres y a mí un target para Voldemort?"

Los ojos de Snape flashearon, y una serie de salvajes emociones pasaron por su rostro antes de que volviera al cuidado blanco una vez más.

"Sí." La voz de Snape era de alguien shockeado, su cara pálida. Harry no se permitió una pausa por siquiera un momento y se centró en las preguntas del tópico para el que había traído allí al hombre.

"¿Conspiró con Albus Dumbledore un plan contra el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, que envolvía a dos raras pociones, una para debilitarlo y otra para darle poder en orden de las condiciones pasadas del bebedor?"

"Sí."

Harry se figuró que debía preguntar por las pociones groseramente al principio. No quería que Snape supiera que ellas eran el objetivo; mejor dejarlo imaginarse cosas. "¿Y estuvo de acuerdo con Dumbledore y su plan?"

"No."

"¿Y –espera, qué?" Harry había estado sólo poniendo la mitad de su atención, ocupado planeando su siguiente movida, y al principio pensó que había errado su oído.

Snape lo miró como si pudiera asesinar a Harry con sus manos desnudas. "Yo he dicho 'no'."

"Oh," dijo Harry atontado. "¿Qué lo hizo no estar de acuerdo?"

Con una asquerosa expresión, Snape rechinó los dientes. "Desacuerdo en que darle al Señor Oscuro una poción fortalecedora primero fuera sabio."

Harry se mordió el labio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Profesor, ¿conoce usted el significado de restaurar su alma, lo de los Horrocruxes… y su relación conmigo, cierto?"

Snape mostró un tic. "Sí."

"¿Entonces por qué no siguió el plan de Dumbledore? ¿Pensó que no funcionaría?"

El Suero no dejó a Snape pausarse esta vez y respondió de inmediato. "Magia de Almas es una muy significativa y anciana magia, impredecible en su poder. Voldemort rompió ese poder, yo no tengo dudas de que la poción plateada reviviría su alma a un poder completo por la discrepancia de qué el usó ser y qué se convirtió, pero de lo que dudé fue de la habilidad de frenarlo después. Hay poco de que temer aparte que un Voldemort sano en la cúspide de su poder. Él estaría cerca de lo indestructible… especialmente por un estudiante de dieciséis años," Snape admitió reluctante pero no tenía opciones en la cuestión. "Fue una idiotez completa de tu parte correr lejos y darle la poción a solas."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Estaba a resguardo. Él hubiera estado rompiendo un Juramento Irrompible si me lastimaba."

Harry se quedó en silencio. No estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón eso sonó como si Snape estuviera… tratando de protegerlo.

"Dumbledore todavía quería que yo me alzara contra Voldemort después de todo, ¿o no?" Harry preguntó suavemente.

"Había una profecía… tenías que ser tú, él dijo. Dudaba que sobrevivieras."

Snape parecía bastante incómodo con su confesión. Harry simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Había algo que se le adhería a la mente, algo que debería haberlo hecho sospechar pero antes no lo había hecho.

"El Profesor Dumbledore quería que le diera la poción fortalecedora a T- Lord Voldemort, ¿cierto?" agregó Harry, recordando que tenía que hacer una pregunta.

Snape había estaba observando a Harry mientras deliberaba, y nada se escapó de su expresión cuando le fue dada la pregunta. "Sí."

Harry acercó su cabeza al lado. "Pero a Voldemort le fue dada la poción debilitante en cambio."

Snape no contestó, porque nunca se le había preguntado, eso era meramente una afirmación. Harry trató de arreglarla.

"Déjame preguntarte esto; ¿le diste a propósito a Voldemort la poción equivocada, de acuerdo al plan de Dumbledore?"

"Sí," la voz de Snape se oyó a través de sus dientes apretados. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. Así que Snape no se había equivocado por accidente o desconocimiento, tenía pleno conocimiento, todo fue premeditado.

"¿Qué pensaste que pasaría?"

"Originalmente no me importaba, solamente que compraría tiempo."

'_¿Para quién? ¿Para el mundo mágico… o para mí?'_ Harry suspiró, deseando que Snape elaborara un poco más. Se estaba cansando de preguntarle esas cosas, y no sabía cuánto más duraría la poción.

"¿Pero en qué terminó? Voldemort fue sólo una serpiente por tres semanas, y entonces fui yo quién le di la poción plateada por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo darle la dorada primero ayudaría siquiera?"

Snape se removió, sutil, contra sus ataduras encantadas, que continuaban conteniéndolo. Sus ojos oscuros incidían como obsidianas. "Descubrí un failsafe. No serías ya el destructor del Señor Oscuro," Snape sacudió su cabeza. "Pero tal vez estaba equivocado. Fuiste quién le llevó la poción opuesta y quién se la dio, después de todo." Una mirada extraña cruzó la cara del hombre maduro.

Harry estaba inseguro acerca de las palabras de Snape, y algo próximo al pavor empezó a arder a fuego lento debajo de las emociones superficiales. "¿'Failsafe'?" preguntó. ¿Qué quiso decir Snape con eso? Esta vez le tomó bastante a Snape el contestar, y Harry asumió que el Veritaserum se estaba deteriorando.

"No puedes tomar ambas pociones sin consecuencias."

"¿Cómo cuál…?" Harry le dio el empujoncito.

"La muerte."

Harry se desplomó en una silla.

"¿No le dijiste a Dumbledore nada de esto?" Harry preguntó débilmente.

La cara de Snape se tornó en un ceño severo y su temperamento cambió abruptamente a algo más normal en él. "Y por alguna buena razón, aparentemente, Dumbledore se ha convertido en un viejo veleidoso por no tomar ninguna acción una vez que tú te negaste a matar al Señor Oscuro. ¿En qué estaba pensando, Potter?" Obviamente el suero se había ido. Harry le devolvió la mirada a Snape con desafío, alterado por las siguientes palabras de éste. "Me percato que pensarás de ti como el todopoderoso Elegido, pero él es el Señor Oscuro… no te separará de la matanza sólo porque rechaces hacer lo mismo con él. Lo que sea que te haya dicho, él estaba sólo mintiéndote."

Él podría tener razón, por supuesto. Pero Harry creía que lo conocía mejor.

"Usted no entiende…"

Pero Snape no lo dejó terminar. "¡Él trató de matarte! ¡Él mató a tu madre! ¿O lo has olvidado?" Al lado del fuego, Nagini siseó y se irguió amenazante ante el tono de voz de Snape.

Harry habló de vuelta. "Por supuesto que no he olvidado que él mató a mi madre y a mi _padre_," enfatizó Harry, porque mientras que a Snape no le importaba, para él su padre era tan importante como su madre, "y a mucha otra gente."

Harry odió que Snape se las arreglara para golpear un nervio en su interior. La culpa estaba en su psiquis, culpa que él había estado ignorando valientemente desde que empezó a sospechar sus sentimientos por Tom Riddle –o quizás incluso por Voldemort, no estaba ya seguro porque esto _era_ tan increíblemente fuera de su pecera que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera entenderlo, y tal vez nadie pudiera.

Cómo Harry pudiera caer enamorado –o raspar peligrosamente cerca de la tapia, si eso era- por el asesino de sus padres nunca tendría sentido. Lo que le estaba pasando era como encajar las piezas de dos rompecabezas distintos juntas, y todavía conseguir un dibujo completo. Las cosas no encajaban con propiedad, pero todavía podían formar figuras. Tom había sido parte de su vida por tanto tiempo, primero como su futuro asesino, luego como su mascota a cargo, y finalmente como su… lo que fuera (no estaba seguro al respecto aún). Tal vez esto siempre estuvo destinado a ser, eventualmente. ¿Cómo podían dos personas quiénes estaban tan interconectadas en sus vidas no acercarse tanto? Ellos conocían los secretos del otro, sus temores, cómo ellos surgieron hasta ser así el día de hoy. Harry no había olvidado las cosas que Tom hizo como Voldemort… pero quizás había sido capaz de perdonarlo. Snape, sin embargo, no.

"Él ya no es Voldemort más," le contó Harry. Snape permaneció desafectado.

"Tú eres tan tarado por creer eso. No importa de todos modos, Potter, desde que la segunda poción trabajó como esperé y él es mortal ahora… ello hará simples los efectos de las pociones. Él morirá cuando su núcleo mágico sea desestabilizado por ser incapaz de reconciliarse por los dos extremos a los que ha sido estirado, causándole desangrarse lejos de su cuerpo. Sin Horrocruxes, no habrá camino de regreso para él. Debo asumir que la razón por la que fui… traído aquí es porque él había comenzado a sucumbir a los efectos, pero lo que todavía no comprendo es porqué te importaría." Snape buscó a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

En apariencia, Harry seguía firme, pero dentro se estremecía, cayéndose a pedazos.

"¿No hay nada que pueda ser hecho?" preguntó, ignorando las redundantes cuestiones de Snape.

"Nada," afirmó Snape con frialdad.

Los nudillos de Harry se volvieron blancos cuando apretó sus puños hasta que las uñas hirieron sus palmas.

: Nagini, : siseó suavemente Harry, llamándola porque sólo ella podía sentir qué era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, porque incluso si ellos no podían sentir de la misma forma, siendo dos especies distintas. La serpiente cruzó el salón y se curvó parcialmente sobre su cuerpo. : Él dijo que no se puede hacer nada. :

Nagini saboreó el aire con su lengua negra.

: Yo debería comérmelo. :

En desprecio de sí mismo, la comisura de Harry se curvó en algo que era como una pequeña, triste, sonrisa.

A Harry nunca le había gustado Snape. Desde su primer clase de pociones, Snape lo había juzgado basado solamente en sus infantiles comparaciones con su padre, algo que Harry nunca había sabido o entendido hasta que se había introducido con rudeza en el pensadero de Snape. A Snape le importaba menos que su padre hubiera sido asesinado por Voldemort, pero por su madre… Snape había estado aparentemente muy apegado a ella, Harry lo había aprendido recientemente. Era duro imaginar al hombre pelinegro gustando de algo o de alguien. Voldemort mató a su madre pese a las súplicas de Snape de que la separara. Ese único acto pareció suficiente para Snape para voltearse contra su Amo y pasarse al lado de Dumbledore.

Harry le dio un vistazo a los negros ojos de Snape, y los vio pletóricos de confusión. El ceño estaba fruncido, y se sentaba temblando en la silla.

"Tú todavía puedes hablar pársel," confirmó monótono. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron cuanto podían.

: Mierda, : dijo inadvertidamente en ese maldito lenguaje.

Bien, esto fue estúpido. ¿Snape tal vez creería que el pársel se le había meramente pegado…?

Sip, claro. Aquí iba él, asegurándose de que Dumbledore no supiera que su Horrocrux permanecía, y ahora Snape lo sabía o se lo figuraría en un instante –Snape, quién quería a Voldemort muerto. Retándose por dentro, Harry afrontaría las consecuencias. Se veía como que _Obliviataría_ a Snape después de todo. Pero primero, tenía una chance de ser completamente honesto con el hombre.

"Nunca se fue."

En un shock cansado, dijo Snape, "Entonces al final la poción no funcionó, después de todo."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Oh, no, sí que funcionó. El problema fue, el impacto me forzó hacia atrás mientras la poción estaba aún en mi mano, destapada. Lo que concluyó en que me tragué un poco de ella cuando me mojó la cara, es que se cayó algo en mi boca. Eso hizo que mantuviera el Horrocrux. Yo soy el último."

Snape se veía enfermo.

Con un ampuloso gesto, Harry preguntó. "Profesor, ¿qué cree que significa?"

"Tú no le dijiste a Dumbledore," dijo Snape, ignorando la suelta pregunta de Harry y Harry se lo dejó pasar… por ahora. "¿Por qué?" la voz de Snape no tenía ni desdén ni censura, sólo curiosidad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió Harry. "Riddle me dijo que no lo haga. Pienso que estaba preocupado por lo que Dumbledore me habría hecho."

Snape resopló. "A su Horrocrux, quieres decir, pero no a _ti_. Habla bien, Potter."

La mano de Harry se apoyó en la cabeza de Nagini. Acarició suave sus escamas, consiguiendo un siseo feliz de la víbora.

"Como si te importara," dijo rápido y frío, Harry. "¿Qué te importa en realidad si yo tengo que morir para hacerlo mortal? Entonces tú nunca tendrías que tener que tratar conmigo otra vez, y el Señor Oscuro podría ser asesinado también. ¿Eso resolvería todos tus problemas, no es así? Le pediste a Voldemort que salvara a mi madre, después de todo," dijo Harry, mirando el shock rezumar en el rostro de su interlocutor, "pero no a mí. Apuesto que te mata pensar que ella eligió dar su vida por mí. Y ella eligió; Voldemort le dio a ella una opción. Dumbledore creó su entero plan para hacer a Voldemort mortal y salvarme de sacrificar mi vida, y tú fuiste con la marea, pero no por mí. Admítelo… tú sólo querías a Voldemort muerto y tan rápido como se pudiera. Fue una pequeña consecuencia para ti si el plan me protegía de sacrificarme, dado que yo no soy nada salvo el hijo arrogante de James Potter para ti, su clon. Incluso con toda la infiltración en mi cerebro durante las lecciones de Oclumancia, tú nunca te figuraste que yo no soy así."

Harry pausó, la mirada distante. "O quizás yo _soy_ este arrogante, por ser capaz de creer que puedo convencer a un hombre como Tom Riddle que durante todos esos años él estuvo errado, por pensar que él me vería como otra cosa que su llave a la inmortalidad. Dígame, Profesor, desde que tu pareces haberme confeccionado," finalizó Harry con irreverencia. Al momento de dejar de hablar, instantáneamente lamentó cómo sus emociones habían permitido que aquellas palabras escaparan de sus labios. No había querido divulgar tanto ante Snape, y esta era la clase de vergüenza, cómo se había expuesto tanto, cuánto el odio del hombre lo había afectado. Pero todas las desesperaciones, frustraciones, y pronto el agotamiento le habían pegado fuerte, y no podía controlarse. Sin importar cómo a veces se sintiera, él era aún sólo un chico de dieciséis años de edad.

Snape lo miraba con una expresión vacía, pese a que sus ojos brillaron mientras ellos estudiaban al jovencito del otro lado del salón. Harry pretendía que no percibía su observación mientras continuaba trazando vagamente la cabeza de Nagini y se centraba en el piso, tratando de recuperar sus emociones.

"Potter," dijo Snape, su voz sin emociones.

Harry no lo miró. Tanteó su varita, ponderando si podía Oblivatear a Snape ahora y sucesivamente terminar con esto.

"¡Potter!" dijo Snape con más fuerza y Harry le devolvió reluctantemente la mirada.

"¿Por qué estás intentando salvar al Señor Oscuro?" él se molestó en preguntar a Harry por primera vez.

Harry no había esperado que hiciera esa cuestión, y no verdaderamente no sabía cuál contestación Snape estaba buscando, o si quería contarle la razón completa.

Harry contuvo su estancia y decidió qué quería decir. "Porque soy un Gryffindor, y nosotros amamos y perdonamos y tenemos esperanzas bien lejos de lo que es probable que sea bueno para nosotros." Permítanle a Snape tratar y diseccionar esa afirmación. "Tú te convertiste en un mortífago por una razón, una vez, antes de que te convirtieras en un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Dime, ¿alguno de los lados fue lo que esperabas que fuese?"

Snape permaneció callado, pero Harry podía suponer que su respuesta era: _No._

"Ambos sabemos la única forma en que las cosas van a resultar en una guerra. Un lado ganará, pero sólo hasta la siguiente guerra, porque ningún problema actual se resolverá. Ambos lados precisan apaciguarse en orden de tener alguna clase de estabilidad y prosperidad."

Snape arqueó una ceja desafiante. "¿Y tú crees que eso puede pasar con Lord Voldemort aún con vida? ¿Estás pensando en trabajar _juntos a la par_?" Él sonaba, quizás con un buen motivo, cínico. "¿Qué de la profecía?"

Despreciando lo que Snape le había dicho antes acerca de ser Harry el que le había dado la segunda poción, no creía que esto fuera lo que la profecía quiso decir. Siguió con lo que había decidido antes. "Yo he sido el ganador de ella," le contó al otro.

Snape, por supuesto, no se divirtió con la pronta confusión a la que fue arrojado.

"Yo estaba bajo la impresión de que él todavía vivía… esa es la razón por la que yo estoy aquí, ¿o él no lo está?" sugirió con desdén.

"Aquella persona no es Voldemort," dijo simplemente Harry. "Nunca dice que tuviera que matarlo. No pude matarlo incluso cuando él era una serpiente indefensa, y no sé si eso nos hubiera librado de él siquiera, por lo Horrocruxes."

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "Usted, Potter, no dice nada que tenga sentido," gruñó.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry, enteramente sin lamentarlo. "Tú sabes, de algún modo dudo que mi madre se sacrificara a sí misma por su hijo para que él buscara venganza y asesinara en retorno. Ella valía mucho más que eso… y yo soy mejor que eso."

La expresión de Harry se quebró ante su falla de encontrar una forma de ayudar a Tom, sin importar todo lo que había descubierto. Se ve que Snape era la opción correcta pero… ¿al final para qué? ¿En quién podría confiar? Miró su varita en su palma y la rodó por ella. "Mira, sólo estaré yéndome y enviándote de vuelta. No puedes ayudarlo… no puedes _ayudarnos_. Yo… yo no soy bueno _Oblivateando_, pero no puedo solamente-"

"Espera."

Harry quitó los ojos de su varita.

"Existe… una cosa."

Con el ceño fruncido, dijo Harry "¿Qué cosa qué?"

Snape no mostró emociones excepto un poco de reluctancia y quizás, algo más de incredulidad que antes. "Yo no fui sincero cuando dije que no había nada que pudieras hacer."

La fe brotó del corazón de Harry, y la confusión. Pero se figuró que esa pregunta que era la que realmente necesitaba saber fue una de las que preguntó después de que el Veritaserum se había debilitado. Idiota.

"¿Por qué me lo estás contando?"

Snape se removió, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Harry, una emoción innombrable en su interior. Él abrió la boca, y luego la cerró lentamente como si hubiera cambiado de idea, antes de decir, "Yo prefiero que no me hagas un _Obliviate_."

Pese esa era una _muy_ buena razón, Harry dudaba que fuera la verdad verdadera.

"Huh," fue la nada elegante respuesta de Harry. "Probablemente sea sagaz."

Snape lo miraba como si hubiera sido obligado a tragarse un caramelo de limón. Tomándose un momento para considerar las posibles consecuencias, Harry le siseó a Nagini, quién se acercó a Snape para darle un vistazo, antes de que Harry le quitara las ataduras a Snape con un movimiento de varita. Snape flexionó sus brazos y muñecas con sutileza mientras Nagini lo observaba con cuidado. Harry tomó asiento frente suyo.

"¿Y bien?

Con una mirada penetrante, Snape se acomodó en su silla.

"Hay otra poción, un derivado de las otras dos."

Harry hizo una mueca, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo. La impaciencia lo hizo interrumpir la explicación de Snape.

"Siguiendo con… ¿Cómo siquiera sabes esto? Lo que importa es, ¿cómo descubriste acerca de las otras en primer lugar?"

La irritación fue clara por ser interrumpido, más Snape explicó, "Estás al tanto, por supuesto, de la asociación de Dumbledore con Nicholas Flamel," él dijo reprobatorio, obviamente aludiendo al primer año y al incidente de la Piedra Filosofal. "A su muerte, Flamel hizo heredero a Dumbledore de una porción de su investigación. Flamel, lógicamente por su excepcionalmente extensa vida, había amasado una gran colección de textos oscuros y notas de búsquedas para sus experimentos. Fue entre aquellos textos que Dumbledore encontró mencionar a las pociones del Polvo del Tiempo. Tras alguna investigación adicional, Dumbledore llegó a creer que ellas habrían devenido de experimentos en el Departamento de Misterios."

Ahora, si Harry pensaba al respecto, eso no debería haberlo sorprendido.

Snape continuó. "De los registros que encontré guardados por los Inefables, el creador original de las pociones murió después de testearlas ambas en sí mismo. Se convirtió una meta para los inefables estabilizarlas, lo que eventualmente consiguieron. La información fue guardada lejos del público, desde que después el uso de Polvo del Tiempo fue ampliamente regulado, así que el conocimiento de su creación se perdió. Los documentos cayeron en la inutilidad, desde que las pociones nunca podrían prepararse otra vez y son, en facto, ilegales. El último vial de las tres fue guardado para propósitos de archivo."

Harry se sintió un poquito culpable por demoler el último retazo de tan rara poción.

"¿Cuándo estuviste en el Departamento de Misterios?" preguntó Harry. No creía que cualquiera pudiera ir y bailar el vals con contrabandos ilegales por allí.

Snape arqueó una ceja con socarronería, el primer jirón de expresión en un rato. "La misma noche que tú."

Harry se enfurruñó. "¿Quinto año? No recuerdo haberte visto ahí." Y recordaba todo de esa noche… no fue una de sus mejores.

"Exacto," replicó Snape con simpleza. "No me viste porque yo estaba ocupado en otra cosa."

Harry lo contempló por un momento antes de decir, "¿Entonces dónde está?"

Snape estuvo en silencio por un instante. "Yo no la tengo. No había sabido nada acerca de ella cuando yo la encontré entre las otras dos, pero una vez que me percaté de su naturaleza supe cuál era el mejor curso de acción a tomar. La dejé allí. Yo no le haría favores, era la muerte del Señor Oscuro, no haría que fuera fácil para él obtener el estabilizador; de ser así, si siquiera él se daba cuenta de que la precisaba. Yo no tuve reparos en pensar que sería demasiado tarde para él ir por ella."

Harry entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo. Por supuesto que no podría ser fácil. "¿En qué salón la encontraste?"

"La Cámara del Tiempo."

Dado que la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios estaba a la vista de la mente de Harry, enseguida recordó un breve vistazo de la Cámara de la Snape hablaba. Se recordó observando como uno de los mortífagos se golpeaba la crisma con una extraña jaula dorada, y cómo procedía a recorrer su ciclo de vida, su cabeza metamorfoseándose en la de un bebé, en un anciano y todo otra vez. Fue horriblemente grotesco de ver. Ahora que pensaba acerca de ello, esto le recordó vagamente a las pociones sin nombre que Voldemort tomó, al menos en la parte dónde la persona volvía a una parte de su vida.

"De acuerdo, solamente tengo que ir hasta allá y-"

"Y ser arrojado en Azkaban," lo cortó Snape. "El ministro no es el mismo que en tu quinto año. Será verdad que fuiste allí antes," dijo en un tono reprendedor, sin duda por la taradez Gryffindor de Harry, "pero fue bajo circunstancias inusuales. Por ejemplo, había mortífagos trabajando dentro del ministerio para despejar los niveles esa noche, y también tenías a una marioneta ignorante como ministro, quién mantuvo las protecciones ministeriales al mínimo como ploy para demostrar que no había peligros de una guerra. El punto es, más que nada, que la seguridad es grande y encontrarás bastante difícil escabullirte para pasar una horda de inefables y guardas. El Departamento de Misterios ha sido declarado piso de alta seguridad por ese motivo y por su naturaleza. Ellos no dejarán ni siquiera al Elegido caminar a través de sus puertas, después de la destrucción que provocaste," concluyó Snape con sequedad. Harry luchó contra rodar los ojos.

"Bien, ¿a quién le dejarían pasar?" De lo que entendía, Tom sólo había tenido un inefable con el rango de mortífago, y ese hombre había sido capturado después de la desaparición de Voldemort. No estaba seguro tampoco de cuán útil podría ser una persona de esa posición, considerando el voto de silencio que ellos tenían que tomar. Todavía, incluso si el hombre nunca podría decir directamente qué estaba ocurriendo en el DoM, la posición ciertamente debió de ser útil en términos de infiltración en el Ministerio.

"Los inefables," dijo Snape con una clase de voz _duh_, y esta vez Harry no se frenó de rodar los ojos porque eso también él lo _sabía_, "y los empleados de alto nivel del Ministerio con autorización."

"Ok," dijo Harry lentamente, internado en sus pensamientos mientras que una idea se formaba en su mente. "¿Podría Lucius Malfoy hacerlo?"

Un temblequeo en su frente mostró la insatisfacción de Snape ante la idea. "¿Y cómo, exactamente, esperas persuadirle para que lo haga?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

Snape se frotó los nudillos.

Snape no le daba suficiente crédito a Harry. Al menos él tenía la mitad de una idea en su cabeza.

"Sprit," llamó bajito, esperando que el elfo doméstico respondiera, incluso si no era su Amo. Con presteza envidiable, una cosa larguirucha apareció en frente de Harry.

"Sí, ¿Amo Harry?"

Harry se habría reído al ver la incredulidad de Snape, pero se contuvo.

"Solamente para saber, ¿cuántos elfos domésticos tienes, Potter?"

"Oh, este no es mío," explicó. "Es de Riddle." Harry no se sentía cómodo llamándolo 'Tom' en frente de Snape.

Si Snape tenía algún pensamiento acerca del nombre usado por Harry, no los demostró.

"Ahora, Sprit," dijo Harry, dirigiéndose al elfo, "¿te importaría tráeme a Lucius Malfoy aquí?" Harry se lo habría pedido a sus propios elfos, pero ellos no conocían a Lucius y él sospechaba que los de Tom sí, y que podrían encontrarlo con mayor eficiencia.

"¿Vendrá como huésped o como prisionero?"

Las cejas de Harry desaparecieron bajo su flequillo. Confía en que un elfo doméstico del Señor Oscuro planteará esa clase de cosa.

"¿Prisionero?" respondió dubitativo, sin estar seguro del todo de que conllevaba aquello. Tal vez sería bueno tener a Malfoy sudando un poco. Bien, eso, y que Harry no se sentía dispuesto a ser maldecido al momento de que el rubio lo viera.

"Oh, por el amor de- Potter, si es el verdadero elfo del Señor Oscuro, entonces a menos que desees a Malfoy traído aquí sin varita, atado y amordazado como un chancho y aterrorizado por su vida, le dirás que no lo haga."

Con una expresión ansiosa, Harry volvió la vista de Snape a Sprit. "Un segundo, Sprit, déjalo." Se volvió al otro hombre. "¿Tiene _usted_ alguna sugerencia?", preguntó con acidez.

Snape suspiró auto despreciativo. "_Yo_ iré a hablar con Malfoy. Será mejor si él cree que Lord Voldemort desea que él consiga la poción. No creo que él tenga un gran incentivo de conseguirla para _ti_."

Harry se sintió tonto por no pensarlo primero, pero entonces de vuelta no esperaba que Snape fuera tan servicial, salvo que estuviera diciéndole voluntariamente lo que estuviera esperando escuchar. E incluso ahora no estaba seguro sobre los motivos de Snape.

Harry deliberó otra idea. "Profesor, ¿podrían ellos darse cuenta si una serpiente como Nagini pasara?" dirigió a Snape.

Con una mirada titilante hacia abajo dónde la víbora hacía guardia, Snape dijo, "Ella es una criatura mágica, pero no de gran nivel. Debería estar bien."

"Si Malfoy puede llevarla, Nagini puede tragarse la poción para sacarla con seguridad."

Snape hizo un ruido curioso con su garganta. "¿Qué?"

Harry agito su varita hacia la serpiente. "Ella se la tragará y después la vomitará. Un truco asqueroso, pero útil."

La comisura Snape se agitó en una sonrisa minúscula. No era como si el hombre no usara viales de ingredientes para sus pociones con regularidad, pensó Harry. La expresión pasó y Snape mostró su mano derecha.

"¿Podría tener mi varita?" preguntó suficientemente cortés pero en un tono que habló de lo mucho que le costaba pedir en primer lugar. Harry, en una demostración de una igualmente reluctante confianza, le dio el esbelto objeto a su dueño.

: Nagini, ¿irás con Snape para ayudar a Lucius a recuperar la poción que Tom necesita? :

Nagini lo consideró. : Dile que reduzca mi tamaño, y yo iré. :

La tarea le fue explicada (adicionalmente) a Nagini, con Harry traduciendo los recuerdos de Snape del salón así la serpiente no se equivocaría.

Demasiado pronto, Snape estuvo listo para desaparecerse de las barreras de Harry. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Harry le ofreció un ítem más para que tomara nota.

"Gracias a usted, Profesor."

Snape, con Nagini oculta en sus capas, se desapareció con un hueco crack.

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape, Experto en Pociones y Profesor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se apareció al interior de las verjas de Malfoy Manor sin ningún inconveniente. Él era bienvenido allí, y esto no era tan extraño por que tuviera que mostrarse en un horario relativamente tarde. Él era, después de todo, un mortífago aliado de Lucius Malfoy.

Salvo que sólo uno de ellos lo era de verdad.

Snape se desplazó forzado, incómodo al sentir las frías escamas de una encogida Nagini contra la nuca. Lo hacía sentir raramente vulnerable. ¿Cómo tenía Potter estómago, todas aquellas semanas, sabiendo que la serpiente alrededor de sus hombros era actualmente el Señor Oscuro?

Snape lo supo al momento en que había visto a la cobra blanca como un esqueleto envuelta en torno al Chico-Que-Vivió-para-ser-Estúpido que ese era, de hecho, Lord Voldemort. No supo que pensar de ese tiempo, más allá de la sensación de que quizá él debió haber visto lo que se venía.

"¿Severus?"

"Buenas tardes, Lucius," Snape saludó al rubio que estaba en la puerta principal, sin dudas de que el patriarca fue alertado del arribo de alguien en el interior de sus barreras.

Lucius asintió al saludo de Snape. "¿A qué debo el placer?"

'_Lamentarás esa cuestión más tarde,'_ Snape pensó para sí mismo.

"El Señor Oscuro tiene una tarea para ti…"

Lucius lideró el camino hacia el living. Iba contra el código sangrepura hablar con un huésped el zaguán.

De alguna forma, Snape lamentó su decisión de ir en contra de los deseos de Dumbledore. Cuando había ido a la búsqueda de las poco corrientes y cercanas a inexistentes pociones la noche de la ruptura en el DoM, no se había percatado de que había otra opción en el plan de Dumbledore ampliamente plagado de fallas. Él lo encontró en las notas archivadas y almacenadas cuál era el propósito de la tercera poción, lejos de ser reciente, y tomó su decisión en una fracción de segundo. Fue lógica pura: ¿por qué poner en riesgo las potencialmente desastrosas consecuencias cuando uno podía elegir un seguro y más racional acercamiento? Ellos podrían literalmente quitar al Señor Oscuro sin levantar un dedo.

El niño de Lily estaría seguro.

Dumbledore era poderoso, Dumbledore era sabio, pero no era infalible. Eso Snape lo había aprendido, ¿y no fue esa una dura lección? Si Snape estuvo shockeado de aprender que Harry Potter era un Horrocrux accidental cuando Dumbledore se acercó por primera vez con su plan, el Experto en Pociones estaba verdaderamente apaleado de que el Director pretendiera que Potter encarara a un Señor Oscuro regenerado como la profecía vaticinó. Él sospechaba que Dumbledore no tenía idea de cuán fuerte era su convicción cuando juró proteger al hijo de Lily de Voldemort.

Él haría todo por ella. Incluso si ella se había ido. Así que hizo un nuevo plan para arreglar los descuidos de Dumbledore.

Si no hubiera sido por la entera interferencia de _Harry Potter_, su plan habría funcionado.

¿Habría sido la cosa una completa pérdida de tiempo? Potter era todavía un Horrocrux, y para lo que importaba, el Señor Oscuro era aún inmortal. Confía en que el chico arruinara la única cosa que lo libraría de la influencia de Lord Voldemort, haría las cosas más sencillas para todos, y al final salvaría su vida.

El resultado de la ingestión accidental de la poción por parte de Harry, sin embargo, era muy curioso.

"¿Qué es la tarea?" preguntó Malfoy, rompiendo los pensamientos de Snape. Ellos habían llegado al living y estaban ahora acomodados en sendas sillas. Llegar a ser una persona lo hacía tonto, así que Snape aseguró que su máscara blanca estuviera en su puesto, aunque más o menos la sentía como su verdadera cara. Tuvo pocos días en los que expresó alguna emoción, lo que lo dejaba sintiéndose solo demasiado seguido.

"¿Recuerdas cuando el familiar del Señor Oscuro fue enviado al Departamento de Misterio, asumiré? El Señor Oscuro decretó que debes asistirla a repetir su logro y asegurarte de que la serpiente alcanza la Cámara del Tiempo. Hay una poción que debe ser recuperado. La serpiente está informada de su obligación, y todo lo que es requerido de ti es garantizar que ella retorna segura. No necesito recordarte las consecuencias si fallas."

Lucius, por supuesto, mostró el miedo apropiado a fallar, pero estaba nada excepto complacido ante el prospecto de su éxito. Si sólo supiera. Snape se agarrotó cuando sintió a la serpiente reducida desenrollarse y descender al suelo recorriendo su cuerpo, sus músculos acompasándose y liberando su brazo. Lucius parecía bastante infeliz con la nueva adición a su atuendo cuando Nagini se acomodó alrededor de su cuello, pero sin embargo conservó el aplomo.

"¿Cuándo debe ser hecho?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible." Un hombre como el Señor Oscuro tardaría algunos pocos días en tener su núcleo mágico drenado, pero era mejor no esperar. "Contáctame cuando hayas completado la misión."

Levantándose, Snape pujó sus despedidas y se marchó del living, sin esperar que Malfoy lo escoltara fuera. Ahora que se había hecho, podía apreciar enteramente las implicaciones de sus acciones y por qué las había hecho.

Vinieron por una cosa… o, más adecuadamente, una _persona_: Lily.

Potter lo había sorprendido. No solamente no había matado al Señor Oscuro a primera vista, viéndolo en su forma diminutiva y vulnerable, sino también lo había traído al Castillo de Hogwarts, junto a muchos estudiantes. El Potter que había jurado proteger. El muchacho ciertamente hacía la propia tarea jurada por el Experto en Pociones más complicada. Snape no sabía a quién quería estrangular antes: al Señor Oscuro por atreverse a venir, a Potter por ser suficientemente estúpido como para ayudarlo, o a Dumbledore por ser leniente y permitiendo a la literal serpiente estar.

Después del bastante dramático y abrupto comportamiento de Potter, y luego después en el reporte de Dumbledore sobre la conversación que había tenido con el chico, Snape había creído honestamente que Potter había enloquecido. A pesar del "trato" que habían hecho, en opinión de Snape no había motivos para que el mocoso se negara de una vez por todas de librar al mundo de Lord Voldemort. Él estaba, en opinión de Snape, realmente chiflado. Sin embargo, Snape se había asegurado de que, de un modo u otro, el mundo _estaría_ libre de Lord Voldemort.

Y entonces fue secuestrado, y descubrió que Potter era todavía un Horrocrux. Snape hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo mientras salía de la mansión por la puerta principal y caminaba hacia el punto de aparición.

Él tenía que admitir, pese a su reluctancia, que Potter lo había incapacitado correctamente y sucesivamente interrogado. ¿Quién habría esperado que los usualmente inofensivos elfos domésticos vinieran a las mazmorras de Hogwarts y lo arrebataran bajo las órdenes de Harry Potter? Era demasiado embarazoso y surreal, y saboreó lentamente la venganza.

Potter no era la misma persona que se había sentado en su clase los pasados seis años. Incluso al pensarlo, Snape ponderó la idea de que por algún percance el Potter que conocía fuera nada más que una ilusión, o lo que él quería ver solamente. El joven mago que lo había acusado había sido maduro, listo, y tenía la ración justa de resentimiento contra él cuando acusó a su Profesor de cosas que se aproximaban a la verdad. Snape podía verlo en ojos de jade, tal vez un término apropiado considerando su color. El viejo encontró difícil mirar otra cosa en vez de centrarse en ellos, y lo sintió como un castigo… expiándose por su rol en la vida de Potter, al que había causado ese rencor.

Era como Lily lo miraba desde su tumba. Era como si estuviera viendo a Potter por primera vez.

Él había estado de acuerdo; de acuerdo en ayudar a Potter en su muy pobre, simulada imitación de una buena idea. Snape sabía bien que él podía estar vendiendo el bienestar del Mundo Mágico en intercambio por un voto que hizo para proteger al chico –al niño de Lily. Ese era el precio. Le había fallado una vez, y no le fallaría ahora a su hijo.

Potter era aún el Horrocrux del Señor Oscuro –el único que quedaba. Snape no sabía qué le pasaría a un Horrocrux humano si el dueño de la pieza de alma la necesitaba. Y además el Experto en Pociones se descubrió a sí mismo en la vereda opuesta, tratando de ayudar al Señor Oscuro a vivir.

Había una cosa de la Snape se estaba dando cuenta: él ya no sería el único protector de Potter. Tenía pocas dudas de que, tanto como el Señor Oscuro viviera, él se aseguraría de que el portador de su alma no recibiera ningún daño. ¿Era este suficiente motivo para jugar este peligroso juego, esta gambeta por el destino del Mundo Mágico?

Por Lily… y por el chico, así era. Las cosas cambiaban, el planeta daba sacudidas mientras se hundía.

Por eso, Snape sintió las emociones conflictuadas en su cuerpo y algo de optimismo y excitación. Lo que fuera que pasara, sentía que valía lo que vendría. Como un hombre de dos mundos, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, y sin pertenecer a ninguno, la perspectiva de algo distinto no lo perturbaba.

Snape se desapareció lejos.

* * *

**Así que, ¡una tanda de revelaciones!  
**

* * *

**Sakura-Selene**: gracias por tu constancia... y ya ves que todo andará bien... tal vez... o tal vez no... No creo que Harry tuviera muchos problemas para cocinar, pero en este pastel particular se sintió perfeccionista y abrumado por la autocrítica así que tiró unos cuantos al fregadero antes del que le llevó a Tom. Y con respecto al otro capi... sí, esta lleno de un clima de extrañeza.  
gracias, **yuram, Yessenis Sss** (Ahora es Tom, aunque pasó mucho tiempo inmerso en otro personaje, así que conserva los manierismos...)  
**mani, JessyRiddleFriki-Black, Frida12346** (sigue así de entusiasta :P), **Chiara Polarix Edelstein**...  
**Slytherin'sMalfoy**: aunque Harry no haga nada... Dumbles va a morirse alguna vez... a fin de cuentas, es de eso de lo que se jacta... gracias por todo!**  
**

* * *

**N/T: Próxima actualización: 9 de marzo.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**N / A:** Como siempre, ¡un gran agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! Si yo pudiera, me gustaría enviarles a todos ustedes un pastel :)

Finalmente conseguí terminar este capítulo . Yo sabía lo que quería, pero la escritura estaba saliéndome un poco rebuscada. Creo que la alisé a tiempo.

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y Compañía.

* * *

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

"Charla normal"

: Pársel :

_'Pensamientos'_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy decidió que prefería las estilizadas, artificiales, _inanimadas_ serpientes en comparación con las de verdad. Con nerviosismo corrió sus dedos el mango en forma de serpiente de su bastón en un gesto anhelante cuando sintió otro aleteo de una delgada, veloz lengua de cepillo moviéndose contra su cuello. Tenía suficiente aplomo, sin embargo, para no estremecerse cuando quería.

Snape acababa de abandonarlo, dejando a Lucius con una escamosa muletilla a cuestas; una muletilla muy especial. El familiar del Señor Oscuro estaba mágicamente encogido, pero no era menos intimidante. Era bastante desconcertante que sus mandíbulas venenosas estuvieran tan cerca de su carne vulnerable. Lucius se quedó tieso, manteniendo la parte superior del cuerpo tan inmóvil y silencioso como le fue posible. Aunque no podía entender el pársel, juró que la serpiente se estaba riendo de él en pequeños silbidos susurrantes que había dejado escapar rozando su oreja como la seda. ¿Por qué tenía que venir con él? ¿De _niñera_? Lucius frunció el ceño ante la idea, aunque nunca cuestionaría los deseos del Señor Oscuro en voz alta. Y como su Amo era un poderoso Legeremante, casi no era seguro siquiera pensar aquellas cosas.

Se le habían dado algunas extrañas instrucciones sobre la serpiente. ¿Cómo se suponía que se haría cargo de la poción si ella no tenía manos? Él frunció el ceño ante la voz que regañaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza que despotricaba acerca de cómo Lord Voldemort al parecer no estaba seguro de sus aptitudes y le envió con una niñera reptil. Él, al menos, había evolucionado lo suficiente como para comprender el uso de los bolsillos y de los encantos de irrompibilidad.

Una vez que hubiera recuperado la poción del DoM, iba a regresar a la base del Señor Oscuro y luego... no sabía qué después, exactamente. Esperaba, supuso, que el Señor Oscuro viniera a recoger su solicitado artículo. Snape no había especificado lo que tenía que hacer una vez que llegara allí, sólo que era donde se suponía que debía ser.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Flip", gritó. Un elfo lánguidamente coloreado de sexo indeterminado sin una inspección más cercana y vestido con una aburrida sábana vieja apareció. "Tráeme mi capa," Lucius demandó de la criatura, y ella se apresuró a obedecer, volviendo sólo una fracción de segundo más tarde con el manto. Sin molestarse en esperar a que cualquier tipo de gracias, el elfo desapareció de nuevo. Lucius arrojó la capa sobre sí mismo con deferencia hacia la serpiente ahora enmascarada por la tela.

Él sabía que eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche... en absoluto demasiado tarde para su comparecencia en el Ministerio. Había encontrado ser muy ventajoso el ser visto a todas las horas del día en el edificio, precisamente por razones tales como la visita de esta noche. No sería prudente tener a alguien que lo cuestionase, teniendo en cuenta las sospechas a las que algún ojo le daba. Arribaría allí esta noche por Flu.

Decir que esta repentina misión era extraña era un poco un eufemismo. Últimamente, el Señor Oscuro había estado recluido, casi... faltante... ¿y ahora de repente Severus Snape aparecía con Nagini y le decía que diera un golpe específico en el Departamento de Misterios? Extraña, de verdad.

"¿Padre?"

Lucius suspiró y se volvió hacia su hijo. "¿Sí, Draco?" Su tono era sólo un poco complaciente, su enfoque ya en sus repentinos planes para esta noche.

Draco no parecía preocupado en absoluto por la reticencia de su padre, y le preguntó: "¿A dónde vas?"

"Al Ministerio".

Draco frunció la nariz en algo que recordaba al disgusto. "Pero es la víspera de Año Nuevo. ¿Qué negocio tienes ahí?"

De hecho, lo era. Varios de los amigos de Draco estaban realmente disfrutando de la hospitalidad de los Malfoy para la ocasión. Fue por esto que Lucius se sorprendió al tener siquiera que toparse con su hijo, en absoluto.

"Draco, intenta y contrólate a ti mismo," Lucius comenzó primero, sin estar dispuesto a permitir que su hijo un poco consentido se acostumbrara a la costumbre de poner mala cara. No dijo nada más, sin embargo, porque un reajuste rápido de su capa le reveló a Draco la flagrante indirecta de lo que exactamente lo que sus empresas podrían ser. Los ojos de Draco se habían ensanchado y en realidad dio un paso atrás. Lucius no sabía si a castigar al niño por su indiscreción o si le envidiaba la capacidad de alejarse a pasitos.

"Esa es..."

Lucius asintió. "Sí," dijo simplemente, porque no había ninguna razón para gastar en palabras que no eran necesarias. Draco, sabiendo exactamente lo que podría estar en juego, simplemente le dio a su padre la buena suerte y algo de repente huyó de las cercanías. Lucius, de brazos cruzados, no se preguntó por primera vez si había abrigado demasiado a su heredero.

Ir en Flu al Ministerio fue, como esperaba, fácil, aunque como Draco había dicho, era la víspera del Año Nuevo, lo que servía para que la situación de Lucius fuera tanto más fácil y tanto más difícil. A pesar de una cuidadosa planificación previa de Lucius para un evento como el de ahora para que la gente se acostumbrara a sus negocios a todas horas, no había nadie alrededor para darle cualquier tipo de vistazo, cuestionando o desinteresándose por igual. Debido a las vacaciones, era actualmente tanto discreto y llamativo.

"Acabemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo a nadie en particular, aunque podría haber sido a la serpiente a quien le estaba hablando, pero por supuesto que no podía entenderlo.

Lucius tuvo que reírse para sus adentros mientras recordaba el pasado sobre la competencia del Ministerio, o la falta de ella. Si bien era cierto que la seguridad se había elevado significativamente, aunque lo bien que funcionaba realmente teniendo en cuenta que aún tenía trabajo…- hubo un grave fallo de juicio sobre qué tan seguros fueron los cambios. Haciendo uso de su misión particular como ejemplo, había serias fallas en la forma en la que se mantenía la seguridad.

Lucius entró en un ascensor y lo dirigió hasta el noveno piso.

Había sido bastante afortunado para él escapar tanto de la Orden y de los Aurores hace un año desde el mismo lugar al que ahora se dirigía. Por un lado, lo mantuvo fuera de Azkaban, y le permitió cumplir con los deseos del Señor Oscuro ahora relativamente sin dolor. Por desgracia, el Departamento de Misterios había sido uno de los lugares en los que fueron relativamente implementados los cambios en la seguridad del mismo. Tenían mejores medidas preventivas para evitar los robos. Parecía que el Ministerio era capaz de "aprender la lección" y atrincheró el DOM de cualquier ingreso no autorizado. De hecho, ningún mago no autorizado o Muggle, ni criaturas de inteligencia tales como elfos domésticos o centauros, serían capaces de entrar por la entrada principal del Departamento.

Lástima que Lucius estuviera autorizado, y demasiado malo que a las serpientes no se las había considerado inteligentes o lo suficientemente mágicas para registrarse en las barreras... de hecho, eran probablemente uno de los animales más utilizados en experimentos allí de todos modos. La última escapada de Nagini al DOM en gran medida había sido ignorada, ya que los miembros de la Orden imprudentemente involucrados no pudieron dejar claro cuál había sido su propósito para estar allí en primer lugar. Tal vez también se debía a que ese incidente en particular había sido barrido bajo la alfombra, debido a una negación de Fudge parte del tiempo, y por lo tanto no fue ampliamente conocida durante las actualizaciones de seguridad, después de haberse perdido en los trámites burocráticos.

...O tal vez fuera porque los archivos habían sido destrozados por accidente cuando Lucius estaba limpiando su oficina un día.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. Si hubiera sido un mago de constitución débil, podría nunca haber llegado hasta allí y en su lugar se hubiese derrumbado en el suelo. Creía saber lo que la confusión emocional era antes de esto, pero parecería que pudiera haberse equivocado.

Mientras Snape estaba aquí, no se había permitido reaccionar plenamente a su interacción. Pero ahora... ahora podía apreciar cuán confusa y ridícula podría ser su vida. Deseó tener a alguien con quien hablar, pero ya que estaba solo en la casa de seguridad salvo por bien intencionados pero terribles-como-terapeutas elfos domésticos, se decidió por hablar con la silla vacía frente a él. Había una arruga que quedó en la parte de atrás de cuando Snape se sentó allí que vagamente se parecía a una cara torcida.

Eso haría.

"Así que," Harry relató, "Dumbledore, sospechando algo de los Horrocruxes y de que mí siendo uno, se le ocurrió este gran plan para eliminarlo y hacer a Voldemort mortal. Y después, yo podría matarlo, según la profecía."

Harry apoyó la barbilla en las manos y miró a la silla contemplativamente.

"Puso Snape a hacerlo, sólo que a Snape no le gustaba su plan. Supongo- ¿qué? -¿pensó que iba a perder y matarme en su lugar? ¿A él _verdaderamente_ le importa?" Harry resopló con desdén.

Las llamas de la chimenea parpadearon, cambiando la expresión en blanco de la cara en la silla a una de irónico acuerdo. Harry arrugó la nariz.

"Está bien, de modo de que tal vez él tuviera la razón... ¿y tal vez a él le importa? De todos modos, en verdad probablemente no haya manera de que pudiera haberle dado a ese empollón después de todos esos libros que ha leído... Ahora puedo ver por qué Ron y yo hemos estado asustados de Hermione a veces. La pura suerte me puede alcanzar hasta ahora, diría yo. Quiero decir, realmente, mi mayor suerte habría sido si su maldición asesina rebotara de nuevo o algo tan ridículo como eso. "

Harry hizo una mueca y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"El plan de Snape tenía más sentido", dijo en voz baja, con los ojos a la deriva lejos de la silla mientras permanecía vacante, su mente se centraba hacia el interior. "¿Por qué perder el tiempo en una perspectiva incierta cuando se puede asegurar el éxito?" Negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué confiar en un estudiante de dieciséis años para matar al Señor Oscuro cuando usted puede hacerlo usted mismo? Y tenía razón... No pude ni siquiera intentarlo, y no porque pensara que iba a perder. Me pregunto qué diría si Snape encontrara el por qué".

Tan divertida como la reacción de Snape podría ser, Harry no se estaba sintiendo siquiera imaginando. Cerrando los ojos, luchó contra el inexplicable pánico que burbujeaba en su pecho. En este mismo instante, Tom yacía en su cama, muriendo mientras su magia era drenada. Por lo que Harry sabía, si una bruja o un mago utilizaban suficientes hechizos, se tragaban su núcleo hasta el punto de que colapsaban, minados de la energía de manera totalmente integrada con su propia fuerza de vida, pero siempre que hubiera algo de magia rezagada, su núcleo, naturalmente, se regeneraba. Tomaría días para alguien con mucho poder para llegar a ese punto, e incluso las personas con núcleos más pequeños necesitarían horas y horas de utilizar hechizos para drenarse a sí mismos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía Tom antes de que no le quedara nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que el papel de Harry como Horrocrux entrara en juego?

"Déjame a mí, silla, para que de alguna manera estropeara un plan infalible. Es tan malo, que incluso Snape estaba convencido de haberlo solucionado."

Harry estudió la expresión de la silla.

"Sé que podría no haber nada más, sino ser mi vida más fácil, sólo voy a fingir que Snape está tan frustrado conmigo que él está ayudando a salvar a Tom con la esperanza de que le volveré lo suficientemente loco algún día que él va a matarme, Horrocrux o no".

La expresión de la silla se transformó en una risita silenciosa. Harry inclinó la cabeza sobre ella.

"¿Me he vuelto loco?" No era la primera vez en las últimas semanas que se preguntó aquello.

Harry no pudo esperar y ver si la silla respondería cuando una extraña sensación le hizo agachar la cabeza y apretar los ojos, cerrados. No le dolió, per se... o al menos no sentía ningún dolor.

Pero Tom sí. Harry podía sentir al Horrocrux dentro suyo casi temblando de la angustia. Había dejado la conexión parcialmente abierta, para poder controlar si Tom se despertaba. Actualmente un manojo de emociones e imágenes corrió un poco más allá de la periferia de la mente de Harry, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera. Tras asegurarse de que tenía su varita, Harry salió de la casa Black y se apareció en la de Tom. Tropezó, todavía incrédulo de que en realidad fuera capaz de hacer ese pequeño pedazo de la magia, manteniendo todas sus extremidades juntas. Ayudó que consiguió todo su conocimiento de la mente de un muy poderoso hechicero. Pero eso fue sólo un pequeño, díscolo pensamiento, que apenas habitó en él cuando escuchó un choque que venía de dentro de la casa.

Cerrando la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Tom, Harry se quedó en estado de shock al ver lo que vio. Cuando se fue, Tom había estado a ratos inconsciente en la cama; dicha cama estaba vacía, y de hecho se veía como un esqueleto yaciendo con el colchón tirado en el suelo.

Harry no se había molestado en darle un vistazo de cerca a la habitación antes, pero ahora podía apreciar sólo la _cantidad_ de cosas que había. Había estanterías, armarios, baúles, piezas decorativas y un par de tapices raros. La mayor parte de estas cosas estaban fácilmente rotas o rasgadas, dado el que Tom se deleitaba con regocijo en destrozar.

Harry observó con asombro como el aparentemente muy enojado Señor Oscuro destruía su habitación. El cuerpo de Harry tembló cada vez que algo de cristal se hizo añicos en el suelo, o cuando un cajón se abrió a través del cuarto. La cara de Tom estaba terriblemente en blanco mientras se movía a su alrededor, rasgando abajo las decoraciones de la pared y lanzando libros en las paredes. Finalmente dos pequeñas formas ganaron la atención de Harry. Los elfos domésticos Sprit y Sprot pasaban sin descanso y casi felices detrás de su Amo por la habitación, reparando cualquier y todos los daños con un chasquido de sus dedos largos y delgados, sólo para que Tom destruyera todo de nuevo.

¿Qué diablos trajo todo esto?

Harry se volvió hacia Tom, sólo para ver como él sacaba su varita y posiblemente trató de hacer explotar una de las estanterías, sólo para tener éxito en simplemente hacer que unos cuantos libros tamborilearan en los estantes. Harry debió de haber hecho un ruido en señal de protesta, no creía que le hiciera a Tom ningún bien el utilizar su magia en su estado y Tom volvió sus ojos ardientes sobre el joven mago en la puerta. Su cara seguía en blanco y con la varita en alto, el hombre caminó hasta Harry y se acercó más. Detrás de él, Harry apenas se dio cuenta de los elfos domésticos que ponían la habitación en orden, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"´¿Tom?" Harry susurró, sin saber si el otro hombre, incluso lo reconociera. No podía mentir y decir que no temía el reconocer a Voldemort.

: ¡Fuera, Harry!, : dijo entre dientes con frialdad, sus ojos distantes y negros, por una vez, por sus pupilas dilatadas. Su solicitud fue lo último que Harry pensó que debía hacer.

"No", se limitó a afirmar en voz baja. El hombre cerca suyo se sacudió con furia.

Pero entonces la máscara en blanco de Tom se había agrietado, y él hizo una mueca. A través del enlace, Harry sintió que duro el enojo que había causado a Tom que alborotara a través de su habitación, y él también sintió el temor de lo que debía de haber suscitado. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, podía probar algo como electricidad en el aire, y sintió diminutas olas de energía susurrando contra su piel. Era la magia de Tom, soltada ya que se filtraba de su núcleo. No había manera de que Tom no sintiera lo que le estaba pasando, y si bien era Voldemort el que era inmortal, era Tom Riddle el que le temía a la muerte.

"Tom", dijo Harry, porque sabía que el hombre tenía miedo y quería ayudarlo.

La cara de Tom palideció dramáticamente, y fue sólo la rapidez de reflejos de Harry lo que les impidió caer al suelo duro. Harry estuvo a la vez extraordinariamente satisfecho de que los elfos domésticos existieran porque la bancada tenía un colchón y sábanas para ir por ella de nuevo. Varios pasos de tropiezo después, Harry cayó sobre la cama con Tom, tirando de él hacia el centro. Harry lo encontró despierto pero clueco.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"No," dijo Tom en breve. Harry carraspeó.

"El salón lo parece."

Tom, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía su varita agarrada fuertemente en la mano, levantó su brazo y la lanzó a través del cuarto para dar de golpe contra la pared y caer con una serie de suaves tintineos en el suelo. Procedió a mirar a su mano vacía, y después de un momento la apretó en un puño.

"Cuando yo me muera, será como nada más que un muggle", afirmó con disgusto. Él pudo haber encontrado motivos para no matar abiertamente a cada muggle a la vista, pero eso no significaba que le gustaban más. Harry suspiró y reunió el puño de Tom entre sus manos. El hombre levantó la mirada, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Harry incluso le tocaría... o tal vez sólo estaba sorprendido por la comodidad que ofreció Harry. ¿Hubo alguien que alguna vez le consolara antes? Harry lo apretó con más fuerza.

"No te vas a morir. Tengo a su traidor favorito y a un par de devotos seguidores consiguiendo lo que necesitas para vivir."

La expresión de Tom traicionó a su carácter dudoso. "¿De verdad pensabas que iba a creerte?"

Poniendo los ojos, dijo Harry, "No estoy mintiendo. Snape está enviando a Lucius para recuperar una poción del Departamento de Misterios que estabilizará su núcleo. Nagini la traerá aquí. Adoptar, al parecer, ambas pociones del tiempo no es bueno para la salud".

Harry casi podía sentir el calor que venía del cuerpo de Tom, y el sudor le brotaba en su frente de nuevo. El esfuerzo que Tom mostraba en lo anterior de haber negado cualquier ayuda que su descanso había hecho por él, si su capacidad para salir de la cama en el primer lugar era cualquier cosa ir cerca. Harry se alegró de que Tom pareciera lúcido, por el momento, pero se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría.

Tom miraba a Harry con incredulidad. "¿Están bajo la _Imperius_?"

"Ah, no..." Harry sacó lentamente. Tom parpadeó lentamente, tal vez luchando para mantenerse despierto.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

Harry estaba perplejo... ¿cómo explicarlo? "Fue, uh, un accidente, supongo."

Incluso con las mejillas rosadas por la fiebre y con su única mano todavía encerrada por la de Harry, los ojos rojos entrecerrados de Tom hicieron que Harry tragase.

"Harry Potter, ¿qué quiere decir '_accidente''_?"

Harry frunció el ceño, pero era con buen humor. "¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo toda mi vida? ¿De verdad crees que he estado haciendo todo a propósito? Ora Snape estaba atado a una silla y me decía que no había manera de ayudarte porque él se aseguró de que morirías de una forma u otra, y otra luego se dio cuenta de que yo estaba siendo un Horrocrux, cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Nagini-"

"¡Potter...!" Tom gimió.

"-y luego, ora de repente decide ayudarte, o a mí, tal vez, no estoy muy seguro-y se fue con Nagini a decirle a Lucius qué hacer." Harry hizo una pausa para respirar. "Así que, sí... un accidente."

Tom parecía estar semi-fuera verificando del mundo antes de que él se centró una vez más en Harry. "Esto no quiere decir que ya no quiera matarlo más", le informó a Harry de mal humor, quién a su vez suspiró. Podría tener que poner a Snape en su lista de "no tocar", porque hasta donde sabía, el contrato mágico que Voldemort tomó aún estaba en efecto para Tom.

Tom trató de retirar la mano, pero Harry se negó obstinadamente y meramente entrelazó sus dedos en un asidero. La mirada en el rostro de Tom fue una de simple molestia y complicada propensión.

"Deja de pensar, y dormite," Harry le dirigió. "Voy a descansar de nuevo."

Tom frunció el ceño. "Mi héroe", dijo secamente.

"A soñar", dijo Harry junto a su sonrisa. Tom lo hizo, pero eso es probablemente porque su cuerpo no le dio opción.

* * *

"¡Señor Malfoy!" el único guardia en el noveno piso, un hombre de piel oscura acababa de salir de la adolescencia, dijo sorprendido. Lucius interiormente puso los ojos ante la mínima seguridad. Había habido alguien de poca monta hablando de las horas extraordinarias y las vacaciones pagadas. ¿No sabían que la guerra no tomaba vacaciones?

No es que a él realmente le importaba... a él sólo le gustaba señalar la estupidez del Ministerio. Tanto mejor para él, al final.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Fue incluso fácil para Lucius para mantener su rostro y la mentira se derramó sobre su lengua y sin vacilación. "Más que inconvenientemente, un transgresor de la ley en el anonimato o quizá un buen samaritano nos dejó un artefacto oscuro en mi casa. Probablemente estaban tratando de encontrar una manera de convertirlo, y aunque me alegro de que está fuera de las manos desconocidas, tengo niños en mi casa esta noche para las vacaciones y no deseaba un objeto tal a su alcance. Simplemente estoy tirándolo a los Inefables para que le hagan frente más tarde".

El guardia tenía poca necesidad sospechar. Lucius había sido absuelto de todos los cargos de ser un mortífago hace mucho tiempo, y ahorrar para el cierre de llamadas en eso estaba muy bajo en la primavera pasada, no había nada por lo que él fuera condenado como para el Señor Oscuro, ni siquiera la marca en su brazo. No fue culpa de él, después de todo, que había estado bajo el _Imperio_ cuando él la tomó, y que nadie todavía había encontrado una manera de eliminarla. Realmente, lo que era toda una pena...

El guardia compró la historia con poca vacilación y asintió con la cabeza al Patriarca Malfoy. "Muy sabio de usted, señor. No voy a retenerlo por más tiempo para que pueda volver a su familia."

"Gracias", dijo Lucius con broma creíble pero sobre todo falsa. Un momento después entró en la cámara de entrada principal al Departamento de Misterios. Las barreras que el DOM tenía lo dejaron entrar sin resistencias, ya que su firma mágica era una de las ligadas a las salas.

Lucius maldijo mientras esperaba que la habitación dejara de girar y finalmente pudo conseguir su tarea de una vez. Una parada rápida en una pequeña sala de colección en el lado para dejar su coartada estaba en orden primero. Él conocía la forma como sus propios dientes; había un dragón que se encuentraba en una de las bóvedas Malfoy, ese objeto era un amuleto negro que era en su mayor parte inofensivo, excepto por un poco de magia Black, pero era adecuado para justificar que un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley se lo llevara al Ministerio británico, llevándolo por los Inefables de manejar. Lucius sonrió mientras salía de la habitación para encontrar para lo que realmente estaba aquí. Nada de malo en tomar el camino largo.

El mago rubio se sintió un poco incómodo, al estar aquí en los pasillos oscuros con una víbora que se retorcía debajo de sus túnicas. Él sabía cómo navegar por las habitaciones y pasillos difíciles aquí, pero estarse perdiendo no estaba en la parte delantera de su mente. Tal vez fuese el recuerdo de no hace mucho tiempo, cuando casi había sido capturado con los mortífagos y perdió todo por lo que había trabajado. Jodido Harry Potter.

Lucius se turbó ante el pensamiento del niño. Sintió una extraña mezcla de desdén y curiosidad por él. Tal vez era porque estaba empezando a parecerse a algo al Señor Oscuro. ¿Pársel-magia? ¿Una serpiente de familiar? Lucius quería saber mal cómo su Amo tomaría este tipo de noticias... lo de la cobra de Potter había salido en los periódicos, pero Lucius realmente no había visto mucho menos hablado con su Señor por lo que incluso sería capaz de informarle acerca de la magia del pársel de la que su hijo había sido una desafortunada víctima.

Lucius luchó contra la punzada de algo parecido a los celos porque Snape había sido el que supiera de su Amo por primera vez después de tan larga ausencia. Además de esta misión y de la carta enviada por el búho de Hogwarts, que aún causaba a Lucius mucha frustración mental, mientras trataba de determinar lo que significaba la palabra exactamente, que no había oído hablar del Señor Oscuro por un tiempo.

Lucius tenía un montón de preguntas, y temía que nunca conseguiría contestarlas. ¿Quién se atrevería a preguntar a Lord Voldemort sobre su paradero, o sus planes? Ciertamente Lucius no era tan estúpido, o masoquista. A veces deseaba... pero no, el Señor Oscuro era quien era y se perfilaba como la mejor esperanza para el inicio de una mejor Era en el mágico sentido de la palabra. O eso era lo que Lucius deseaba, porque los idiotas balbucientes que había tenido que chupar hasta sin dudas han hecho un buen trabajo de poner un freno a su creencia de que alguna vez fuera capaz de elevarse a su antigua gloria y dignidad. Él sólo quería lo mejor para su familia y su futuro linaje.

Ah, allí estaba: la Cámara del Tiempo. Lucius abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación, como siempre, era larga, rectangular, y llena hasta el borde con... cosas. Viejas, muchas veces, las piezas oscuras o simplemente misteriosas de magia gloriosamente raras y olvidadas. Y un montón de basura. Al menos las piezas valiosas compuestas para los archivos inútiles se mantenían aquí sólo porque podían.

Había luces de baile aquí, y pusieron Lucius en un poco de ventaja, debido a las sombras que se movían. Prometió no tocar nada, para que no se lanzara a través del tiempo como un cuento de hadas cliché.

Bueno, mejor terminar con esto.

Los estantes estaban marcados con letras y números, y pasaron por las filas en busca de la identificada por Snape. Lucius estaba bajo la impresión de que aquel había estado aquí antes.

Al otro lado de la habitación, una campana de vidrio mostraba el ciclo de vida de un colibrí delicado.

Lucius sonrió cuando encontró la plataforma que estaba buscando. Viales sobre viales de pociones y otras sustancias enfrascadas inocentemente en columnas y filas marcadas. Lucius tuvo que llegar a la parte posterior para la que él buscaba: un líquido lechoso, luminoso brillaba dentro de un frasco de cristal. Sus dedos enguantados agarraron la ampolla, y la sostuvo en alto. ¿Qué tenía de especial esta poción? ¿Qué es lo que hacía, y para qué estaba destinada?

El vial de cristal tenía un sello mágico asegurando el tapón en su lugar. Lucius estaba bajo la orden de confiar el artículo a Nagini, y ahí es donde él todavía estaba confuso. Se aclaró la garganta y le mostró la botella. "Esta es la poción," le dijo en voz alta, y de inmediato se arrepintió por lo tonto que sentía en seguirle hablando a una serpiente. Él no era un lengua de pársel.

Estuvo un momento y bastante bien distraído en sus pensamientos cuando una mancha verde se disparó de debajo de su túnica a la mano que esperaba. En su alarma, hubiera dejado caer la botella de cristal mientras se movía su mano en reflejos si no fuera por el hecho de que la serpiente estaba agarrándola en su boca.

No, espera... ella se la estaba tragando. Observó con fascinación macabra como la forma de la botella se movía bajo la piel de su estómago.

No quería pensar en cómo iba a volver salir.

Con un estremecimiento, Lucius sacó su varita de su bastón y encantó una duplicación mientras señalaba la punta en uno de los dos viales de cristal convenientemente idénticos que habían acompañado al que acababa de tomar. No pasó nada. Frunció el ceño, y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con otro, con los mismos resultados. Extraño. Por lo general, las únicas razones por las que fracasó su encanto era si el objeto tenía un contador colocado en él, o lo que ya era un elemento mágico duplicado. Estos frascos debían de tener el encanto contador en ellos. No importaba. Lucius sacó el primer elemento prescindible de su bolsillo, que resultó ser un galeón. Él lo transfiguró sin pestañear y colocó la falsificación en la plataforma antes de precipitarse de la habitación.

Todavía no podía creer que la serpiente llegara para justo tragar la poción. Ciertamente ¿el Señor Oscuro se daba cuenta de que él tenía bolsillos? O tal vez era para la serpiente... aunque no era consciente de que las serpientes podían digerir cristal y por lo tanto llegara la poción a su interior.

Estaba de pie en el pasillo de salida, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de evitar las salas de robo que registrarían la ampolla de la poción... en el estómago de la serpiente ... cuando la escurridiza criatura más desagradable se deslizó de su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Lucius trató de atraparla, pero una voz le hizo detenerse el tiempo suficiente para que la serpiente fuera capaz de pasar a través de la línea de la barrera antes de que pudiera detenerla. Se puso tenso, esperando la alarma, pero no hubo nada. Lucius se compuso.

"¿Todo en orden, señor Malfoy?" el guardia anterior le preguntó mientras se acercaba. "Lo siento, pero es el protocolo que supervise las barreras al salir."

Lucius inclinó la cabeza complacido, a pesar de que estaba molesto. "Por supuesto." Lucius dio un paso más allá de la línea de la barrera y se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. El guardia lo dejó ir y le hizo su deseo de buenas noches.

Nagini lo estaba esperando en el ascensor, en su busca para todos los efectos, con aire satisfecho, aunque no técnicamente tuviera ninguna expresión en su rostro triangular. Él la miró, preguntándose en los tipos de protecciones que el Señor Oscuro había puesto en ella o si ella era naturalmente inmune a algunos tipos de la magia, porque ella tenía sangre de basilisco en su ascendencia. En cualquier caso, su utilidad era mucho más clara ahora. La levantó, contento de tener los guantes en sus manos, y se fue sin más problemas.

Se fue a la mansión del Señor Oscuro. Bellatrix estaba en la sala de estar, donde había elegido esperar a su Señor.

Maravilloso.

"¡Luci, qué agradable sorpresa!"

Lucius se encogió. Sí, simplemente genial que Bellatrix debía estar aquí.

"Ahora no, Bella." Nagini aflojó su agarre, y Lucius se movió torpemente para acomodarse. Ella se retorció más y momentos después su cabeza apareció de debajo de su túnica.

"¡Esa es Nagini! ¡Tienes a Nagini?" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Bellatrix con inflexible entusiasmo. La bruja loca apresuró a Lucius y se acercó más, su pelo salvaje invadiendo su espacio personal y cosquilleando sobre sus mejillas. Sus brillantes ojos estaban fijos en la víbora verde. Para gran parte de la incomodidad del rubio, Bellatrix envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello para traerlo más cerca de para arrullar más al familiar de su dueño.

"¿Han visto a nuestro Amo?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿por qué tienes a Nagini?" Bellatrix ladró, su estado de ánimo ya no era tan lleno de júbilo. Lucius trató de mantener la indiferente calma con la esperanza de que provocaría una mayor uniformidad del temperamento de su cuñada.

"Snape me la trajo para una misión; supongo que él ha visto al Señor Oscuro."

Bellatrix la arrebató de sus manos y copiando su seguridad, para alivio de Lucius, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. "¡Snape! ¿Y no pensaste que era extraño que debía transmitir las órdenes de nuestro Señor en lugar de que te llegaran directamente? ¡En Snape no se puede confiar!"

El decoro sangrepura mantuvo a Lucius de hacer algo plebeyo como poner los ojos o suspirar ante la paranoia de Bellatrix. "Bella, sabes que es un espía. Es su obligación el asociarse con Dumbledore y sus patéticos cohortes".

"¡No!" Bellatrix exclamó. Ella se dio la vuelta y cogió algo de una mesa cercana antes de empujarlo hacia la cara de Lucius. "¡Es él!"

Era una página de El Profeta de hacía unos días, el que tenía un franco tiro algo borroso de Potter con una cobra albina alrededor de sus hombros.

"Ese es Harry Potter," Lucius confirmó banalmente, realmente lamentando el hecho de que su esposa estuviera relacionada con aquella mujer.

Bellatrix bufó exasperada y empujó la imagen de nuevo en la línea de visión de Lucius, esta vez llegando hasta tocar a la serpiente en la imagen.

"Es él", repitió con fervor. "¡Harry Potter tiene al Señor Oscuro!"

'Bellatrix, realmente estás loca un po-' Lucius se estancó en su línea de pensamiento. Ese búho de Hogwarts...

"¿Qué quieres decir, la cobra de Potter es el Señor Oscuro?"

Bellatrix sacó el papel de la distancia para poderlo mirar a ella misma. Ella pasó un dedo suavemente sobre la forma de la serpiente pálida en la imagen. "Yo lo vi, y supe... supe que ¡era él! Son los ojos..." Lucius estaba bastante seguro de que ella habría tenido que esforzarse mucho para ver los ojos de la serpiente en esa foto.

Bellatrix lanzó el periódico y cogió su varita. _"Accio jaula!"_

Una jaula para pequeños animales se precipitó por la habitación, y Bellatrix la atrapó con poca delicadeza o atención para lo que pudiera estar en su interior.

Era una rata, con una pequeña pata de plata.

"¿Colagusano?"

"Él estuvo aquí el día que nuestro Amo "dejó" el lugar," ella dijo con acritud. "Yo lo comprobé, y encontré que estaba Obliviateado recientemente." De repente, se sonrió con malicia, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Rompí en su mente, lo que hizo que ese encanto repulsivo desapareciese."

No habría quedado nada de la mente de Colagusano ahora, Lucius percató. No después de Bellatrix se hubiera hecho con ella. Colagusano nunca tuvo mucho en calidad de cerebro, pero ahora no podía ser otra cosa que una verdadera rata. Lucius se estremeció al pensar en la cantidad de energía que esta bruja loca tenía.

"Su memoria fue Obliviateada brevemente por Snape, y luego de que él tratara de matar a una cobra blanca en esta misma casa." Ella gruñó a la rata con cara de adormilada en la jaula. "Estúpido Colagusano, tratando de matar a nuestro Amo. Estoy segura de que al Señor Oscuro le encantaría devolver el favor." Ella se rió alegremente.

Lucius, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Era esto cierto? ¿Acaso Potter realmente tenía al Señor Oscuro? Si había una cosa que sabía, era el que Bellatrix era despiadada, insana, y devota de Señor. Sería ella quien sospecharía un escenario tan bizarro, como Harry Potter guardando al Señor Oscuro como mascota y creyendo esto, incluso encontrando evidencia.

"Snape hizo algo," escupió Bellatrix entre dientes, batiendo a la jaula en sus manos sólo por diversión.

"Todavía no tienes ninguna prueba de que la cobra sea nuestro Señor." Lucius no iba a poner toda su confianza en esta mujer loca. Fue muy difícil para Lucius hacerse con la imagen de Voldemort como mascota de Harry Potter. Si ella _era_ el Señor Oscuro, ¿estaba realmente atascado como aquello, o era sólo algo así como una transformación animaga? En este último caso, Lucius no podía comprender qué era exactamente lo que planeaba el mago oscuro. Si quería matar al niño con una mordedura venenosa, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya?

La bruja de pelo oscuro lanzó la jaula de Colagusano al lado cruelmente antes de volver la mirada hacia Lucius.

"Tenemos que hacer que vuelva, ¿quién sabe lo que los lodosos sangresucia y traidores de sangre le estarán haciendo", se lamentó con enojo.

"Bellatrix, ¿estás segura de que él está como prisionero? Si Snape es un traidor, ¿por qué Potter lo tiene con él? Y esa carta era auténtica."

Bellatrix siseó molesta. "Potter es un pársel, todo lo que habría necesitado sería la sangre del Señor Oscuro. Podría haberla tomado por la fuerza."

Era cierto, pero... todavía había algo que se estaban perdiendo.

"¿Cómo Snape consiguió a Nagini?"

El rostro de Bellatrix se crispó. "¿Estás seguro de que realmente es Nagini? Potter podría haber conseguido que cualquier serpiente hiciera su voluntad. Encogida como está, para que no se la pueda diferenciar. ¡Déjame verla de nuevo!" ella exigió.

Lucius vaciló, y luego se llevó la mano donde estaba una Nagini relajada en sus hombros. Sólo... que no había serpiente allí. Bellatrix notó este pequeño detalle también.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Sus ojos buscaron por la habitación, viendo rápidamente que la serpiente sólo había cruzado la mitad del ambiente. Bellatrix sonrió.

"_Finite Incantatem_", ella le disparó a la serpiente, y por supuesto la víbora de seis pies se amplió en toda su gloria de doce pies. Ella se echó hacia atrás y silbó.

"Esa realmente es Nagini," dijo Lucius, aún más confundido sobre todo ahora.

"¿Y si es una traidora, también, uniéndose a otro pársel?" Bellatrix olfateó con altivez.

Lucius lo dudaba. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Nagini obedecería sólo a su Amo. Por un momento, Bellatrix le había hecho dudar de la validez de su misión en el Departamento de Misterios, pero con Nagini cooperando, no podía haber sido falsa. Pero las serpientes también podrían ser puestas bajo _Imperio_, y la poción a la que fue enviado a recuperar podría o podría no ser para quien pensó que sería. Él se quedó con la opción de dejarla ir, asumiendo que ella tenía instrucciones del Señor Oscuro, o con la de capturarla antes de que pudiera escapar y posiblemente ayudar al enemigo.

Lucius se precipitó detrás de la serpiente en retirada, Bellatrix agarrando su brazo para seguirlos. Su temor de que Nagini escapara le hizo olvidarse de la jaula de Colagusano en el suelo. Tropezó, tirando a lo largo de Bellatrix, cayendo hacia delante sobre el edredón en el cual Nagini había apoyado la gran cabeza en la pequeña almohada y sus dedos rozaron los de Bellatrix. Hubo un silbido haciendo eco en su oído, y luego un traslador inesperado les llevó lejos.

* * *

Harry saltó al oír un gran golpe abajo, en la entrada. Tom se había dormido de nuevo, su explosión de rabia y fiebre resultó en dejarlo totalmente inconsciente, y no despertó cuando Harry salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse con Nagini, quien con suerte había vuelto con la poción del Departamento de Misterios. Se alegró de Tom le hubiera dejado trasladores para ella en su base principal, ya que le hizo más fácil a ella el escabullirse a la casa privada de Tom sin que Lucius averiguara dónde fue o fuera capaz de seguirla.

: ¡Nagini! : Harry llamó cuando captó la vista, tropezando cuando hizo un alto rápido al darse cuenta de la escena delante de él. Sus ojos se abrieron.

: ¡Suéltenme torpes zoquetes! : Nagini luchó para liberarse a sí misma de un hombre rubio de mirada aturdida que estaba tendido en el suelo junto a una mujer igualmente desaliñada con un salvaje, oscuro pelo y ojos brillantes.

"¡Sprit, Sprot! ¡Presos!" Harry gritó, haciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente. En un instante, los dos elfos habían atado y amordazado a un Lucius Malfoy muy desaliñado y a una furiosa Bellatrix Lestrange. Los pequeños elfos se pusieron alegremente de pie sobre las espaldas de los "prisioneros" , con sus varitas en una mano o en el Lucius caso, su bastón y su adorno de serpiente, tirando del pelo a sus respectivos cautivos con la otra por la que sus cuellos se estiraban hacia atrás. Los ojos grises de Lucius estaban bastante aterrorizados, y su el terror se transformó en confusión sorprendida cuando vio exactamente qué –quién- estaba delante de él. Bellatrix sólo continuó despotricando y girando en el piso hasta que Sprit la petrificó con un chasquido de dedos.

Harry se quedó allí y miró a los dos recién llegados. Luego se volvió a Nagini, extrañamente tranquilo y sereno. : ¿Nagini?: simplemente preguntó.

Nagini, ahora libre, se abrió paso a través del suelo al lado de Harry. : No mires a mí, se me cayeron, los idiotas. El traslador los llevó junto conmigo. :

"Eh," Harry pronunció suavemente. : ¿Conseguiste la poción, al menos? :

: Por supuesto, yo no soy una idiota y soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo correctamente. :

Harry estaba convencido de que Nagini pasaba demasiado tiempo alrededor de su Amo.

"Bien, bien... que _ésta_", dijo Harry, señalando a la mujer indignada atada como un cerdo en el suelo", puede ir a ser encerrada en algún lugar de forma segura. Malfoy puede establecerse cómodo en mi habitación, pero lo mantienen restringido." Se volvió a Nagini. : Vámonos. :

Mientras los elfos se trasladaron a cuidar de sus respectivos prisioneros, Harry se retiró de la forma en que llegó con Nagini detrás suyo. Ni siquiera se iba a molestar en pensar en el último "accidente".

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación de Tom, Nagini inmediato se subió al poste de la cama para llegar arriba sobre el colchón y comenzó a lamer a Tom con su lengua, saboreándolo para averiguar acerca de su condición.

: Huele como la ira, el miedo, y la magia marchita. : Ella procedió a vomitar un vaso de cristal cubierto con bilis de su estómago. Para Harry, eso seguía siendo desagradable, pero en verdad servía a sus propósitos. : ¿Esto le ayudará?: la víbora le preguntó.

Harry no respondió porque no lo sabía. Realizó un hechizo de limpieza rápida en el frasco de poción antes de que lo recogiera. Quitó el tapón, rompiendo el sello mágico y se inclinó sobre el Tom inconsciente. Se apoderó de la mandíbula del hombre, abriendo sus labios para que pudiera verter la lechosa sustancia en la boca. Tom tragó en un reflejo.

Harry puso cuidadosamente la botella medio vacía abajo de la mesita de noche y estudió a Tom de cerca, abriendo por completo el vínculo en los recovecos de su mente para tratar de determinar si había algún cambio.

Tenía que funcionar, porque... porque...

Harry presionó su palma contra la frente de Tom, encontrando que estaba en una temperatura normal. No era una señal definitiva, porque parecía un esfuerzo provocado las fiebres.

: Hey, Nagini, ¿acaso... huele diferente? :

Ella movió su lengua. : A menta. :

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella sólo estaba detectando la poción, que en realidad olía a menta.

Harry de repente se sintió muy cansado. Exprimido, casi. Sus brazos se utilizaron para apoyarse a sí mismo mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama que se sacudía, y se tambaleó. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Usó todo lo que tenía para meterse en la cama antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo. Tenía una idea en la cabeza: sueño.

Hphphphp

No era un mal de ojo, o el agua fría, sino una mano en el hombro lo que le despertó esta vez. Harry simplemente se dio la vuelta y tiró las mantas hasta la barbilla.

"B'sta, fue'a, Ron," dijo mal pronunciando las palabras. Alguien soltó un bufido.

"¿Te parece que tengo el pelo rojo?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, y rodó hacia atrás y se sentó. Tom estaba vestido y de pie en el borde de la cama, y Harry no podía estar más feliz ante la vista.

"Tom," Harry respiró. No podía evitarlo; creció como un Gryffindor, y estaba oh tan sensiblero. Harry se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Tom, sin importarle cuán no-masculino o infantil pareciera.

Harry se apartó no mucho después, y si Tom pareció sobresaltarse, rápidamente lo escondió. Pero él parecía un poco distraído por las acciones de Harry, y no dijo nada por un momento. ¿El afecto que mostró molestaba a Tom? Harry no podía pensar mucho más sobre esto cuando fue un poco golpeado con un dolor de cabeza registrado en sus células nerviosas. Se agarró la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

"Ay," dijo entre dientes. Algo suave y fresco fue empujado contra su mano.

"Aquí", dijo Tom. "Esto ayudará con la jaqueca."

Harry la tomó, sin importarle lo que fuera con tal de que hiciera que el dolor desapareciera. Se tragó el contenido de la botella de vidrio común de la poción, reconociendo el sabor familiar de un analgésico. Se recostó a su lado, hundiendo la cara en lo que resultó ser la almohada de Tom. Después de un momento, sintió una mano un poco indecisa que estaba ligeramente sobre su hombro, y sintió que se relajaba.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" murmuró, sintiéndose mejor ahora que su dolor de cabeza se desvanecía como un sordo latido.

"Una vez que mi núcleo se estabilizó, parece que se restauró a sí mismo. Resulta que funciona mucho más rápido si tomaba prestada un poco de tu magia," Harry escuchó afirmar a Tom con indiferencia encima suyo.

"¿Eh?"

Los dedos se arrastraron gentiles por su cuello y en su cabello, se enroscaron ligeros. Harry respiró profundo.

"Tenemos una muy extraña, única, conexión, que muy bien puede nunca ser replicada en otros lugares. Demasiadas variables hubieron. Según parece, al parecer, somos capaces de compartir la magia. Somos... parte del otro. Tomé prestado algo tuyo cuando se me lo exigía, y con toda probabilidad, podrías tomar de mí si lo necesitaras. Estoy lejos de estar totalmente restaurado, pero le di a mi núcleo un impulso que no podría conseguir por sí mismo."

Harry gimió. "¿Cuánto tomaste, para que me sienta como la mierda?"

Tom tamborileaba los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Harry. "Sólo lo que podías perder, pero me llevé todo a la vez. Conmocionó tu sistema."

Harry frunció el ceño, y se movió bajo las sábanas. La mano en su cabello se alejó como si fuera sorprendida por el movimiento, por lo que Harry se sentó con lentitud. Se había dormido sobre sus antejos, y ellos estaban bastante doblados, por lo que les enderezó. El ver mejor sin duda ayudó a su dolor de cabeza tanto como la poción. Vio la punta de la varita de Tom salir por debajo de la manga, y se sintió aún mejor.

"¿Por qué no fui drenado mientras estabas enfermo?" Podrían haber estado ambos en problemas si Tom hubiera agotado tanto su núcleo como el de Harry.

Tom hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Es probablemente porque mi núcleo se rompía; el tuyo estaba saludable, lo que lo protegía usualmente, en general, lo que pasó no es posible, pero... me dejó tener acceso después de la poción entró en vigor."

Eso era cierto. "Abrí y dejé el enlace abierto, tratando de ver si la poción funcionaba."

Con ese mismo gesto, reverente lo había hecho muchas veces antes, Tom llevó su mano para trazar la forma de la cicatriz de Harry. "Muy única, de hecho." Tom parecía abstraerse en sus musarañas, y su mano cayó sobre el colchón, justo al lado de Harry. Sus dedos lo rozaron. "Quiero decir que, bueno... gracias."

Eso hacían dos veces que le había dado las gracias a Harry, y el joven mago no podría estar más emocionados por el gesto sencillo, casi torpe. La mano de Tom se levantó en el aire otra vez, donde flotaba con vacilación inusual antes de que se acarició con la palma la nuca de Harry. Harry se dejó arrastrar a un lento y casto beso, que era casi tan bueno como la gratitud expresada por Tom.

Una vez que se separaron, dijo Harry, "Realmente espero no tener que salvar tu vida de nuevo. Voy a tener que empezar a cobrar en compensación del tiempo y esfuerzo utilizados."

La ceja de Tom se levantó y la boca se torció, algo licenciosa. : Puedo imaginar una forma de pagarte, : dijo entre dientes sugestivamente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y enrojeció. ¿Acababa de...?

"Ahora, dime, ¿cómo es que tengo Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange en mi casa _privada_?" Tom procedió a decir casualmente como si no acabara de haberle hecho una insinuación.

Una vez que los pensamientos confusos de Harry encontraron su camino alrededor de su imaginación sorprendentemente hiperactiva de Tom "pagándole", inmediatamente señaló a Nagini, que estaba descansando en el extremo de la cama. La víbora en cuestión levantó la cabeza y silbó de manera ofendida.

"Su culpa, no la mía."

Entre colmillos, Nagini dijo : Yo sé lo suficiente inglés para entender lo que acabas de decir, tú tosco niño. Los doble pierna son simplemente demasiado torpes. :

* * *

N/A: Jeje, Bellatrix es divertida de escribir. En realidad no tengo ninguna preferencia de lo que ocurra con ella.

* * *

N/T: "Flip" quiere decir capirotazo, o cosa poco seria... de lo que viene la expresión "echar de un capirotazo".

"Sprit" es el filo de un abanico, que se usa en artes marciales como el taichi, por ejemplo.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Slytherin'sMalfoy: **¡Todos amamos a Nagi! :) por mí, escribe cuanto quieras :P gracias por los buenos deseos, lo mismo para ti!

gracias,** Frida12346**

**yuram**: creo que al final sí se publicaron tus reviews... la cosa es así: mi única computadora fue obsequiada, supuestamente de forma indefinida, por el gobierno para "mejorar mi status" o para "promover la igualdad social". Yo lo que sé es que vino fallada y se me va a bloquear en 46 encendidas. Además, estaba ocupada con finales. Y está mi vieja que gruñe cada vez que la prendo porque dice que el que haya algo electrónico a 15 metros le hace doler la pierna. Así que cuando la prendo, soy expeditiva y realizo mi trabajo y luego la apago. Para escribir fics... preciso quedarme imaginando, cambiar cosas, tranquilidad, etc. Por eso tardo tanto en publicar el cuarto capítulo de Contrato. Pero haré un esfuercito, te lo prometo!

Gracias a todos!

**N/T: Próxima actualización: 23 de marzo.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y Compañía.

N/T: Perdón la tardanza! muchos problemas técnicos.

N/A: **Advertencia**: **Este capítulo** tiene **slash M**

** ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"De alguna manera dudo que sea culpa de Nagini," dijo Tom, dirigiéndose a Harry y mirando fijamente a su viviente Horrocrux.

"...Vas a echarme la culpa, ¿verdad?"

Conteniendo una risotada, Tom respondió: "De alguna manera, _siempre_ es tu culpa."

La única respuesta de Harry fue cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y suspirar mientras rodaba sus ojos a un lado con una expresión de derrota.

: Amo, debe saber que el Rubito y la Lady han llegado a sospechar de su reciente condición, : Nagini suministró, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Ella llama a esa bruja loca 'Lady'...?" Harry murmuró con aversión por lo bajo.

Tom ignoró a Harry y consideró a Nagini con un aire contemplativo. : Y ¿cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? :

Nagini retorció la punta de la cola y flexionó sus músculos, el movimiento visible debajo de sus escamas. : Yo no pude entender todo, pero Lady estaba hablando de la serpiente de Harry Potter, del hombre Poción, y algo en la mente de la Rata. :

Harry hizo una mueca ceñuda ante la mención de Colagusano, pero mantuvo la mayoría de sus comentarios sobre el hombre para sí mismo por el momento. "Snape dijo que Obliviateó a Colagusano después de que trató de matarte y desapareciste. ¿Podría Bellatrix contrarrestar eso?"

Tom dio unos pasos de estimulación. "Con facilidad, pero sin sofisticación. Dudo que Colagusano moleste cualquiera de nosotros por un tiempo indefinido, a menos que el roedor muera en la pared y comience a desintegrarse," Tom añadió con ligereza.

Harry miró con una expresión indiferente. Podría fingir que sentía lástima por el hombre... pero no lo hizo.

Cuando Harry levantó la cabeza hacia atrás, Tom le estaba mirando introspectivamente. "Ven", dijo, "los elfos domésticos ya tendrán listo el desayuno."

"¿Qué pasa con nuestros 'huéspedes'?"

Tom agitó su mano con desdén. "Te puedo asegurar, que no irán a ninguna parte."

Tom salió de la habitación para que Harry pudiera refrescarse durante el día. Cuando terminó de vestirse y estaba listo para ir a desayunar, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Nagini, quien se limitó a permanecer en la cama.

: Oye, ¿alguna vez me diste un apodo, como hiciste con los mortífagos? :

Nagini alzó la cabeza, sus ojos negros brillando en forma serpentina de la diversión.

: Sí... Cena. :

Harry frunció el ceño y pateó antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Después del desayuno-en el que Harry obligó a Tom a que finalmente comiera un poco de la torta que había hecho, muy a pesar de Tom y de sus protestas de que no era el momento adecuado del día-Tom y Harry fueron a la oficina de Tom para analizar algunos puntos de interés que era necesario abordar. Harry se sentó en una silla libre y bostezó. Tom chasqueó los dedos, y uno de los gemelos elfos domésticos apareció antes de que Tom le enviara de nuevo para traer a los dos más té.

"Siento que no he dormido en días," Harry gruñó, a pesar de que sólo había estado levantado durante una hora.

Tom hizo silbar ociosamente su varita de tejo a través del aire, generando una pantalla brillante de chispas multicolores inofensivas. Finalmente suspiró y deslizó su varita, recogiendo su taza de té y tomando un sorbo generoso.

"Tu núcleo está trabajando en la construcción de lo que has perdido. Requiere esfuerzo y energía".

Inclinado sobre su humeante bebida con cafeína, Harry sopló sobre ella antes de tomar un largo trago.

"¿No estás cansado?"

Tom, Harry había notado, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer apologético cuando él respondió: "El impulso de la magia que tomé de ti fue suficiente para darme un tiempo de recuperación más rápido. Yo diría que mi núcleo sólo se agota al punto del valor de un día de hechizos difíciles. Estoy acostumbrado a tales drenajes, pero sospecho que vos no lo estás, aún siendo menor de edad. Yo no tomé suficiente de tu magia para matarte, pero lo suficiente como para llevarlo hasta el borde."

"Me chupaste hasta dejarme seco", se quejó Harry.

"Estás bien, mocoso."

Harry bebió más té, malhumorado.

* * *

Tom observó a Harry por encima de la mesa, sonriendo internamente ante la ostentación del temperamento del joven mago.

"¿Cómo vas a manejar Malfoy y a _ella?_," finalmente dijo Harry, obviamente, negándose a decir el nombre de Bellatrix.

Tom examinó la cuestión, que había estado en la vanguardia de su mente desde el momento en que descubrió que su casa había sido invadida por un par de su élite. Podía manejar fácilmente a los dos, si así lo deseaba, ya se tratara de algo tan simple como Obliviatarlos o la finalidad de un _Avada Kedavra._ Esa última opción, extrema, la dejó un poco por la borda en este momento. Lucius Malfoy, después de todo, era útil, y Bellatrix era leal. Él no tenía miedo de mantener su nuevo aspecto y la alianza de sus seguidores, pero lo que había que hacer era el camino correcto para asegurar una transición sin problemas.

"Creo que sería prudente ver cómo Lucius reacciona a ti", dijo a Harry, que parpadeó y puso su té sobre la mesa.

"Ah, el cuerdo", dijo Harry sarcásticamente, y luego: "¿Por qué molestarse?"

¿Por qué de hecho? "Tú ya no eres más el enemigo".

Hubo calidez y una sensación similar a la alegría en el pecho ante la sonrisa resultante de Harry. Merlin, se sintió inquietantemente suave cuando se trataba de ese chico. Tal vez era porque Harry lo trataba como ningún otro lo hizo, así que hizo lo mismo por él. No ayudó que en este momento a él no le importaba, después de haber subestimado un poco lo agotado que aún sentía, y no sólo físicamente. Emocionalmente no se había recuperado totalmente de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, y la cantidad de abrumador, afecto extranjero que sentía de Harry de la talla de la que no sabía que era capaz de hacer cuando el niño realmente vino a través de su promesa que Tom le oyó hacer a Nagini justo cuando se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia por primera vez. Había habido esa convicción oscura en los confines de su mente que decía que Harry le acababa de dejar morir como se suponía que debía hacer. Cuando se despertó, solo, y con su magia sangrando de su cuerpo como una herida abierta, lo llevó a una rabia como sólo un animal salvaje asustado podía sentir.

Pero Harry regresó, y, finalmente, lo salvó. Y Tom le estaba _agradecido. _Era difícil de contenerse por Harry cuando hizo que Tom se sintiera así, el mocoso.

"Dices las cosas más dulces, Tom," Harry procedió a burlarse, y Tom le dirigió una mirada y fingió que no tenía ganas de sonreír, de buen carácter derrotado, ante el comentario.

"¿Cómo vas a ir sobre esto?" Harry le preguntó después de que él educó a sus características. "En realidad, no tienes el mismo aspecto como lo hacías antes, y creo que él cree que eres una serpiente en este momento." Hizo una pausa. "Sabes, esto crea una gran oportunidad para un poco de diversión."

Si Tom no fuera una persona digna, habría dejado caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio en la exasperación. Harry iba a arruinar su imagen, él lo sabía. Los tipos de "diversión" de Harry por lo general no tenían lugar en el negocio de un Señor Oscuro.

Con una pequeña cantidad de trepidación, Tom preguntó, "¿Y qué, me atrevo a preguntar, tienes en mente?"

Harry tomó su taza de té. "Él piensa que eres una serpiente." Tomó un sorbo, y parecía esperar.

La cara de Tom se estremeció. "¿Y ...?" lo que provocó irritación.

"Tú... eres una serpiente para él, y yo soy tu guardián."

"Vaya al grano, Potter."

Harry le dio a Tom una mirada frustrada y depuso su té de nuevo. "Sería muy divertido si me trajera una cobra y él pensara que eras vos. Imagínalo arrodillándose ante una serpiente y diciéndole 'mi Señor'."

"Mm, sí, hilarante," Tom pronunció secamente.

"No me vas a dejar, ¿verdad?"

"No." Él prefería no dejar que sus seguidores pensaran que estaba todavía atrapado en una forma animal mundana y a merced de la hospitalidad de Harry Potter, no importaba lo corto del tiempo. Ya era bastante malo que Lucius probablemente ya hubiera pensado eso, y Tom no quería alentarlo. Sintió una de sus cejas arqueándose hacia arriba. "Me temo que Lucius Malfoy se ha estirado más allá de su límite."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Merlín prohíba que el aristócrata tenga sus delicadas sensibilidades obstaculizadas. A tu manera entonces, pero no esperes que yo sea muy cortés con él, o con Bellatrix."

Tom encontró la situación terriblemente irónica. "Oh, vamos Harry, ¿yo no era peor que ellos? Y mira lo bien que estás a solas conmigo ahora." El tono de Tom le sugirió que no estaba simplemente hablando de su nueva alianza política. Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba un rubor coloreando lentamente las mejillas y el cuello de Harry. La visión era tan ridículamente atractiva, y cuando Harry dijo "Creciste a mi lado," todo lo que Tom podía hacer para permanecer sentado y no tratar de averiguar lo lejos por el cuello de Harry que podría viajar al ras. Harry no se sonrojaba a menudo, después de todo.

Por supuesto que era seguro decir que nunca se había sentido atraído por Harry antes, a menos que se tuviera en cuenta la sed de sangre como "atracción". Quería matar a Potter antes, no besarlo.

Cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Su sed de sangre se había convertido en... un tipo diferente de la lujuria. Había una parte recalcitrante, primal de Tom que le exigía que hiciera a Harry suyo en todas las formas posibles, hacerle estar dispuesto y quererlo. Nadie había pertenecido a Tom bastante como Harry lo hizo, y curiosamente sólo causaba que él quisiera hacer la conexión aún más fuerte.

Como que se interceptó su tren corriente de pensamiento, recordando los breves destellos (y a veces no tan atisbos) del cuerpo de Harry. Él no era tan alto como Tom, pero él todavía estaba agradablemente formado. Las amenazas de muerte y el Quidditch al parecer le hicieron bien. Tom hace mucho tiempo que había abandonado el estigma muggle contra diferentes tipos de relaciones, al no haber querido tener nada que ver con los muggles y con su forma de pensar, y así se había liberado para considerar cualquier género sexual. Harry, sin embargo, fue la primera persona a la que había mirado con este tipo de idea en mucho tiempo. Pero también había algo diferente en los tiempos de antes.

"¿Tom?"

La pronunciación de Harry de su nombre atrajo Tom de sus pensamientos internos para darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban recorriendo la figura del más joven. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Deberíamos?"

* * *

Los elfos habían estado hasta el momento al cuidado de las necesidades de los prisioneros, y así Tom instruyó a uno de ellos que acompañara a Lucius al estudio donde Tom y Harry ya estaban instalados. Tom le había dado la varita de Malfoy, junto con la de Bellatrix, para su custodia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un Lucius con los ojos vendados, amarrado apareciera en la puerta. Tan pronto como el elfo que guió a Malfoy desapareció, la venda de los ojos también lo hizo.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una risita al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa con Tom, que había escondido sus ojos por el momento manteniéndolos abatidos mientras giraba la varita de Lucius, libre de su soporte, en sus manos. El propio Lucius se puso de pie torpemente en la habitación. ¿Quién sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Tom miró hacia arriba, y Lucius se puso de rodillas, después de haber capturado los definitivos ojos rojos. Él no era estúpido, después de todo.

"Se ve mucho mejor, ¿no?" Tom le dio un codazo a Harry sutilmente en las costillas por ese comentario.

"Mi Señor," murmuró Lucius y Harry habría jurado que lo dijo con alivio.

"Y pensaste que yo lo había capturado, ¿verdad?" Harry soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Tom puso lentamente la varita de Lucius abajo en el escritorio mientras Lucius le dirigía una mirada temerosa, como si él estaba preocupado de que Tom tomaría el comentario de Harry a la ofensiva.

"Lucius, yo creo que conoces a Harry Potter", dijo Tom en una especie de tono irónico.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, mi Señor."

"Y estoy seguro que se está preguntando lo que está haciendo aquí."

'Entre otras cosas,' pensó Harry.

"Él es mío ahora, y está bajo mi protección."

Harry quería o bien ruborizarse o bien golpearlo. Pegarle probablemente sería preferible.

"Ahora, espera un segundo, le estás dando la idea equivocada", exclamó Harry hacia Tom, y luego centró su atención en Lucius. "¿Sabes, su teoría acerca de Voldemort estando en Hogwarts? Felicitaciones, estabas completamente acertado. Él y yo estábamos pasando un buen rato juntos las últimas semanas."

Lucius palideció cuando Tom le dijo: "Nunca vas a realizar un seguimiento de mis búhos de nuevo." Luego trató con Harry enviando un hechizo cortante sin varita hacia él, quien a su vez se frotó el hombro ofendido, irritado.

"El señor Potter y yo hemos rectificado nuestras diferencias y hemos llegado a un acuerdo con ciertos elementos de la nota. Sin embargo, sería en su mejor interés de mantener esto en secreto por ahora." La advertencia en el tono de Tom estaba claro, y mientras Harry no estaba satisfecho con exactitud con el método del terror, comprendió que por ahora era cómo las cosas tenían que ser. Lucius se veía completamente convencido de que la discreción era el camino a seguir. Tom tuvo que dar un paso más allá, de tal manera que tanto irritaba y divertía a Harry que no tenía fin, y también le dio una pizca de caliente orgullo. Supuso que los Señores Oscuros sabían cómo divertirse un poco, después de todo.

"Debes tener en cuenta que, mientras que Harry está bajo mi protección, que ya ha demostrado con _su hijo_ por ejemplo-que es plenamente capaz de protegerse a sí mismo."

Lucius no parecía estar poniendo dos y dos juntos, así que Harry pensó que podía ayudarlo a atar cabos. Señaló con el dedo pulgar en la dirección de Tom. "Él hace una mascota muy entrañable," murmuró con sarcasmo.

"¡Potter!"

Dicho aprendiz de brujo miró al indignado a su lado. "¿Qué? Los dos sabemos que ya sospechaba que durante las últimas tres semanas tuve un Señor Oscuro como mascota." Harry se volvió hacia Lucius. "Tienes suerte de que no dejé que su hijo dañara a mi amada serpiente." Lucius parpadeó.

"¿Qué-oh! M-mi ¡Señor! Yo..." Lucius tartamudeó, los ojos muy abiertos y moviéndose entre Tom y Harry. Tom le dio una mirada en blanco, imperturbable mientras Harry simplemente se sentó allí con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con aire de suficiencia.

"Puede agradecerle a su hijo por el procedimiento de esterilización al que puede o no puede ser sometido". Junto a él, Tom suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Cómo Lucius podía convertirse en cualquier cosa más pálida de lo que ya estaba desconcertó a Harry. El tipo parecía que estaba teniendo un aneurisma o algo de esa naturaleza.

"P-por favor, perdona mi hijo, mi Señor, por su ignorancia y acciones temerarias, brutas. Le pido tomar cualquier castigo en su lugar." Lucius estaba encorvado, con los ojos mirando al suelo en una postura sumisa. Hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Señaló que cada vez que había interactuado con Lucius, el hombre era un enorme snob, pero en presencia de su Señor estaba completamente acobardado. ¿Si el miedo fue lo que los mantuvo, lo que llevó a los mortífagos como Lucius a Voldemort en el primer lugar? Toda su expectativa de lo que Voldemort haría por ellos seguramente no era una guerra devastadora contra la Luz y los muggles, ¿verdad?

¿Con qué Lucius soñaba cuando dejó que Voldemort pusiera su marca en su piel? Probablemente no en todas las veces que serían _Cruciado,_ Harry _decidió._ Seguramente Tom detendría ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

Para sorpresa y disgusto de Harry, Tom realmente sacó su varita y apuntó al rubia. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry dio una palmada en la mano, el sonido de la misma reverberando dentro de la habitación. Tom se volvió con ardor, entrecerró los ojos rojos al chico, y Lucius se asomó a los dos por debajo de sus pestañas con incredulidad agudizándose.

"Potter, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Su voz era fría, y Harry tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de arrojarse lejos.

"Estás siendo irracional."

Lucius estaba ahora atípicamente y descaradamente boquiabierto.

Harry volvió a hablar. "Draco no estaba tratando de matarte, sólo estaba tratando de hacerme daño a causa de nuestra pequeña rivalidad estúpida por la que en realidad no hay necesidad de castigar severamente a cualquier persona debido a que, cuando él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, de alguna manera, ya que por lo que él sabía que yo era el enemigo. No hay manera de que pudiera haber sabido quién eras."

Tom estaba mirando a Harry, su cuerpo tenso y mirando como si estuviera tratando de contenerse de decir algo. Por lo menos no se veía como si quisiera estrangularlo. Cuando Tom se quedó en silencio, Harry se volvió hacia Lucius, que observaba al joven mago con intenso escrutinio. Desde el lado de su visión, Harry vio que Tom se apartaba de él para mirar a Lucius así, y sopló en su interior un suspiro de alivio.

"Señor Potter," dijo Lucius ligeramente forzado, "Le doy las gracias por su defensa." Lucius parecía que había lamido un limón. El hombre se volvió de nuevo a su Señor. "Mi Señor, mi oferta sigue en pie." Esperó, viendo si Tom levantaba su varita de nuevo. Harry quería sacudir la cabeza ante la obsecuencia.

Cuando Tom no hizo ningún movimiento desde su concisa posición, Harry le dijo Lucius, "Para que lo sepas, ni tú, ni tu hijo, me gustan, y en nada. No estoy tratando de defenderlos a causa de cualquier sentido de camaradería. Pero soy un Gryffindor, y tiendo a ser indulgente y tolerante. Simplemente creo que Draco cumplió su penitencia en su detención en Hogwarts ya. "

Harry de repente frunció el ceño y miró inquisitivamente a Tom. No lo había querido, pero parecía que se había hecho cargo de esta pequeña reunión y tomado algunas decisiones sin consultar al otro hombre primero. ¿Habría sobrepasado sus límites?

Mientras que Tom no miró a Harry, que hizo levantar su varita de nuevo y antes de que Lucius tuviera tiempo para prepararse a sí mismo, un hechizo fue arrojado en él, sólo que sin efectos visibles.

"Déjanos, Lucius. Un elfo le acompañará de vuelta." En el momento justo, Sprit (o Sprot) llegó y esperó mientras Lucius se levantaba con cautela a sus pies. "Asegúrese de informar a su _hijo_ de los últimos acontecimientos, y de que se sienta afortunado de la _nobleza del Gryffindor_ que estaba aquí," Tom añadió como una última palabra.

Una vez que Lucius se fue, Harry inmediatamente bajó la mirada a su regazo y le dijo: "Lo siento." Arriesgó girando sus ojos para que pudiera ver la expresión de Tom, que permaneció inescrutable.

"Gryffindor," Tom finalmente gruñó, y se puso de pie. Harry se apresuró a seguir su ejemplo.

"¿Te sentís loco?" -le preguntó a la espalda de Tom. El hombre se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al joven mago.

"Estoy enojado No llegué a _Cruciarlo."_

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero, ¿por qué harías eso en primer lugar? Sí, él se ofreció a llevar el castigo de su hijo, pero Draco Malfoy no sabía que eras tú."

"Por supuesto que ese poco menos que idiota no sabía que era yo. Se merecía un _Crucio_ por tratar de hacerte _daño,_ sin embargo," le espetó, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia Harry. Y entonces Tom se quedó inmóvil, una especie de expresión aturdida en su rostro. Las cejas de Harry desaparecieron bajo el flequillo por un breve período, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

"Creo que he crecido en ti."

"Eres un mocoso."

Tom le dio un beso, y Harry en toda sus formas se fue junto con él. Estaban tan cerca (¿cuándo se les ocurrió ponerse tan cerca?) que era sólo cuestión de apoyarse unas pocas pulgadas para sus labios fueran satisfechos. Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Tom estaba en el control de este, supuso que era lo único que podía hacer para dominar el encuentro con Lucius, pero no era exactamente difícil desprender los labios de la lengua de Tom. Harry perdió la conciencia de la sala, a excepción de la recepción, que terminó siendo empujado contra, el borde de la excavación en la parte baja de la espalda. No es que le importara. Su atención se centraba exclusivamente en el cuerpo caliente presionándolo allí y en la boca caliente que chupaba el aliento de su cuerpo en una forma muy deliciosa. La mano de Tom había terminado en su cintura donde su camiseta había sido subida, y Harry sintió la trayectoria de un pulgar en la tira de su piel desnuda justo por encima de la cintura del pantalón. Se sobresaltó por un gemido que brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta. Un segundo más tarde tuvo que romper el beso para tomar aire, tan necesario.

Su imaginación hiperactiva estaba de vuelta. Había oído algunas cosas interesantes sobre lo que podría suceder en un escritorio...

...Excepto por lo general participaban dos personas, y desde que Tom se alejaba ahora se puso un serio freno a lo que el cerebro de Harry había conjurado.

"¿Qué...?"

Tom le sonrió por encima de su hombro. "Creo que todavía tenemos que ver a Bellatrix". Con eso, desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Harry tropezar lejos de la mesa y tratando de recobrar la compostura, lo que era un poco difícil cuando uno todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de ser besuqueado casi hasta la muerte.

"¿Qué me hiciste, Tom?" Harry se preguntó en voz baja, enderezando su ropa antes de apresurarse a ponerse al día con el hombre más confuso que jamás había conocido.

Tom parecía excesivamente presumido cuando Harry llegó a su lado. Las mejillas de Harry todavía se sentían calientes, pero al menos ya no jadeaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que ... ¿qué hechizo le echaste a Malfoy antes de irse?"

"Un encanto de secreto. Se va a mantener de regalar nada a la gente equivocada."

"Oh. Buena idea." Hizo una pausa. "¿Cuándo _vamos a decirle a la gente? Por lo demás, ¿qué vamos a decir? ¿Y cómo?" _Se frotó la cicatriz, pero sólo en la contemplación más que en el dolor. "Merlín, que va a ser complicado. La gente no va a entender lo que es diferente acerca de ti o que no estoy por convertirme en el próximo Señor Oscuro o lo que sea." Suspiró profundamente, y un momento después sintió una caricia tranquilizadora por su mejilla. Miró a Tom.

"Más tarde, Harry. Ahora, me dejarás manejar a _mi mortífaga_ esta vez?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Es toda tuya. ¿Dónde los elfos la pusieron?"

"En la bodega; esta casa no tiene celdas de detención, pero hay una sala de almacenamiento ahí abajo que sirve para ello. Harry, ¿que realmente no te gusta Bellatrix?"

"No," admitió Harry después de un momento. "Ella mató a la única persona que era lo más cercano a la familia que he conocido."

Tom pareció claramente incómodo. "Yo maté a tus padres, Harry", dijo sin rodeos.

"Lo hiciste," Harry respondió de una manera igualmente franca. "Has hecho un montón de cosas, muchas de las decisiones tomadas en virtud de la exacerbación de la división de tu alma... Pero puedo entender de dónde vienes. No estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero entiendo lo que te llevó a ese estado mental. Me doy cuenta de que podría haberme convertido fácilmente en algo como tú. Y al final, decidiste a hacerme la vida más fácil al no obligarme a matarte con el fin de proteger a los que amo. Bellatrix, en cambio... ¿cuál es su excusa? ¿Azkaban la hizo loca, o era ella así antes? No soy capaz de entenderla todavía, pero tal vez eso es porque no sé mucho acerca de ella".

"Harry, ¿quieres que me encargue de ella?"

Harry dejó de moverse, y se puso en medio de lo que ahora era un pasillo en el sótano con los ojos cerrados. La palabra "sí" casi pasó junto a sus labios. Hizo una mueca.

"Maldita sea," murmuró, y se apoyó contra la pared de piedra. Una sombra cayó sobre su cuerpo, y calentó su flanco a su lado. La mano estaba de vuelta en la mejilla, y Harry instintivamente se apoyó en el toque, a la vez con hambre para ese tipo de caricia que sólo rara vez le habían sido dadas.

"…La odio, Tom Pero odio el asesinato más. Te di una oportunidad; ¿no debo darle una también?"

"No tienes que; consideralo una ejecución."

"No, no tengo que... darle una oportunidad, eso es. Pero lo haré."

Harry se apartó de la pared y dio tres zancadas hacia adelante. Luego hizo una pausa y miró tímidamente por encima del hombro.

"Uh, realmente no sé a dónde estoy yendo."

La visión de Tom era claramente divertida. Él alcanzó a Harry y lo llevó un poco más lejos en el sótano de ladrillos, y luego se volvió a través de un arco en lo que parecía ser una bodega. La habitación era estrecha, y forrada con bastidores de madera parcialmente llenos de varias botellas de vinos y licores. Al final de la habitación había una puerta de madera, aparentemente débil en busca de una celda improvisada, pero cuando Harry se acercó a ella podía sentir, con la ayuda de toda la investigación de barreras que le hizo a entrar al despacho de Snape, que la protección adicional que se disponía en el puerta y en la habitación detrás de él era poderosa.

"¿Ir no será demasiado?" Harry se limpió las manos húmedas en los vaqueros, no muy seguro de si eran así porque de la atmósfera bodega o a causa de sus emociones.

Tom tenía que pulsar en lo estrecho al lado de Harry en el estrecho espacio. Fue reconfortante.

"Probablemente estaré Obliviatándola sin importar por qué, pero todavía tengo que determinar cuánto. Ella ya te ha visto, por lo que también podrías venir también."

A pesar de la forma en que estaba sintiendo, Harry le dio Tom una mirada de reojo y le dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ponerte algún tipo de Glamour en ti? Cada vez que he interactuado con ella, parecía toda caliente y mojada por ti , y fue entonces cuando eras feo. Ella puede no ser capaz de resistirse a saltar sobre ti ahora".

Tom sonrió, lo cual no era exactamente la reacción por la que Harry iba. "¿Estás tratando de decirme algo, Potter?"

Harry escupió por un momento, y entonces en vez de rojo como sus mejillas amenazadas que hacer, le dio un puñetazo Tom ligeramente en el brazo. Tom parecía completamente sorprendido por esta acción.

"Ay", dijo con voz ronca.

"Bebé," Harry se rió. "Está agradecido de que no puedo llegar fácilmente a la nariz ya."

Tom hizo una mueca, y luego agitó su varita en la puerta delante de ellos y la abrió. Lanzó una luz dentro de sus profundidades y entró, con Harry detrás tratando de mirar a su alrededor. Por lo que podía ver, Bellatrix estaba todavía mágicamente atada y sentada en el suelo. Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry siguió a Tom dentro de la habitación, que era de decente tamaño y sólo un poco más pequeña que su dormitorio en Privet Drive.

Bellatrix de inmediato se concentró en Harry.

"¡Harry Potter!" Ella gritó antes de pasar a Tom, sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz. "¿Y quién es éste?"

"_Crucio_".

Harry observó con fascinación aturdida como Bellatrix se retorcía en el suelo, los sonidos que provenían de la boca asombrosamente difícil de descifrar como gritos o risas encantadas.

Tom cortó la maldición, y al parecer las consolidaciones de Bellatrix porque ella inmediatamente se postró a los pies de Tom.

"Amo", gimió en euforia. Harry se sintió enfermo. "Estaba tan preocupada en su ausencia."

Tom miró a la mujer con un rostro ilegible. "Bellatrix, es suficiente." La voz de Tom era fría y sibilante, y el tipo de tono suave mortal que Voldemort usaba. Harry se estremeció un poco en el aire húmedo.

Bellatrix volvió sus luminosos ojos negros de Harry, y se burló. "Cosita pequeñita Potter, ¿cómo se atreve a estar parado allí sin arrodillarse ante Lord Voldemort?" Harry dio un paso hacia adelante indignado, los puños cerrados, y Bellatrix se incorporó amenazadoramente.

Tom intervino antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada. "Harry Potter no debe ser tocado, Bellatrix, y ocupa su puesto por encima de usted. Usted no va a hablar con él de tal manera." Su voz era escueta, y Bellatrix parecía castigada.

"Perdóname, mi Señor. Pero ¿cómo se puede confiar en él? Él ha sido tan malo para ti, mi Señor," la bruja hizo un mohín.

"¿Me estás preguntando, Bellatrix?"

"No, mi Señor." Bellatrix se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la parte inferior de las túnicas de profundos verde de Tom, antes de que ella se inclinara y se frotara la cara contra su pierna. La cara de Harry se contrajo.

"Oye, ¡bajate de él!" ladró, y luego cerró la boca cerrada, sorprendido por su arrebato.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix era asquerosamente dulce cuando ella giró su rostro hacia Harry.

"¿Celoso, Potter? ¿Mi Señor no deja que un mestizo asqueroso como tú lo toque?"

Tom dio un paso atrás fuera del alcance de Bellatrix, y ella cayó hacia adelante como se evitó el equilibrio. "Te has olvidado de ti misma, Bellatrix." Harry, aliviado por la distancia entre los dos, frunció el ceño oscuramente a la bruja y señaló a sí mismo que lo que había tenido, no eran _celos, pero tal vez sentía algo parecido a la posesividad sobre Tom. _No le gustaba ver a esa perra loca frotándose sobre él.

Harry pudo ver a Tom mirándolo en la luz tenue, y luego levantar su varita y enviar un _Crucio_ silencioso en Bellatrix. Harry no tuvo necesariamente satisfacción por el dolor de la bruja, sino más bien se mostró satisfecho de que Tom no fomentara esas conductas de Bellatrix. La magia oscura en la habitación hizo que respirara difícil, sin embargo.

Tom puso fin a la maldición, pero no bajó su varita de la mujer espasmos en el suelo. Harry miró inquisitivamente como el hombre hizo un gesto con la punta varita en largos arcos complicados que tenía problemas para seguir. Tom estaba hablando, también, pero no era inglés y tan bajo que Harry no podía descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. La habitación se llenó con una cantidad agobiante de la magia cuando Tom terminó el hechizo, y Harry se encontró parpadeando estúpidamente cuando la magia de Tom se apoderó de él de nuevo y desapareció.

"¿Qué _hiciste?"_

Bellatrix ya no estaba allí. Lo que ahí había era una cobra... una blanca.

Harry arqueó una ceja. "¿Tom?"

"No he hecho una transfiguración de humano a animal en un tiempo", se limitó a afirmar a la ligera, aparentemente satisfecho.

"Bueno, bien por ti. Pero... ¿por _qué?"_

"Me imagino que vas a necesitar un _animal doméstico_ de _reemplazo",_ dijo con énfasis seco "como ya no estoy disponible. Te ahorra la molestia de explicar donde fue la cobra a todo el mundo. Y, creo que podrías darle una nueva ocupación, puesto que ya no estoy en necesidad de sus servicios particulares". Hizo una pausa. "Esta es la segunda oportunidad", dijo, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Bueno, yo he dicho que no matarla."

Harry miró a la Bellatrix transformada, que estaba acurrucada en el frío suelo de piedra. Ella era muy similar en color a lo que Voldemort la serpiente había sido, pero algunas de las señales que eran un poco diferentes y su cuerpo era más delgado de lo que era. Era difícil decir en la luz tenue, pero sus ojos parecían varios tonos más oscuros, más como un burdeos, que el Voldemort rojo sangre. Ella se estremeció de pronto, saliendo del estupor en el que había estado en el seguimiento tanto de la maldición imperdonable y el hechizo de Tom.

Bellatrix la serpiente levantó la cabeza con ojos legañosos.

"¿Ella no recuerda nada?"

"Ella tiene la mente de una serpiente y trabajará por instintos, el cual tal vez probara ser interesante teniendo en cuenta que podemos entenderla. Sospecho que gran parte de su personalidad será similar." Tom movió su varita y levitó a Bella-serpiente hacia él.

"Y pensé que no podía conseguir una mascota peor que tú." Tom pareció ofendido.

: ¿Amo? : la serpiente confundida preguntó en su nueva voz sibilante, y Harry al instante se preguntó si tal vez ella se acordaba de quién era.

: Yo no soy tu amo. Él lo es, : Tom silbó de nuevo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Harry, quien a su vez resopló y se cruzó de brazos en un puchero, no emocionado del todo con el nuevo desarrollo. : Quiere decir que vas a hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo y que él cuidará de ti. : La serpiente-que no habían reaccionado de una manera u otra a un mago que hablaba su lenguaje meramente vuelto la cabeza hacia Harry con una expresión igual de reactiva que hizo Harry pensar tal vez ella no sabía quién era en realidad, después de todo.

: Er, hola, : dijo Harry torpemente.

: ¿Amo? :

Harry se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. : Uh, supongo. : Bella inclinó la cabeza.

: Sí, tú serás mi Amo, : afirmó decididamente. Sonriendo, Tom se acercó y la arrojó en los brazos de Harry. Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros con soltura. Bellatrix la serpiente se instaló con un siseo satisfecho.

"¿Tom?"

"Sí, ¿Harry?"

"Tengo una vida extraña."

Tom aparentemente no tenía ninguna respuesta adecuada a eso.

Momentos más tarde, Tom y Harry reaparecieron arriba, donde Nagini los saludó.

: Muchacho, tienes una cobra alrededor de tus hombros. :

Harry puso los ojos en la astuta observación. : Sí, esta es Bel- : Se detuvo. : Esta es la Lady, : dijo tras una breve consideración, era mejor para su salud mental para pensar en ella como alguien que no fuera el asesino de su padrino.

Nagini se animó.

: ¿La Lady? ´¿Tiene lo mismo que le pasó al Amo? :

: No, esto es algo nuevo. : De reojo, Harry pudo ver a "Lady" mirando Nagini con interés.

: ¿Quién es ella? :

: Nagini, : dijo el familiar entre dientes. Desenrollando la cobra Transfigurada de su cuello, él la dejó. Inmediatamente, la Lady comenzó la degustación rápidamente del aire con su lengua y de lado a lado se balanceaba en su postura de cobra en frente de Nagini.

: Tocas a mi Amo y morirás, : ella abruptamente declaró.

Harry escupió al mismo tiempo Nagini silbó fuertemente y ella llamó a su altura, a imitación de la cobra más pequeño.

: ¡Tú, enana! : Nagini golpeó con sus colmillos, pero Lady meramente esquivó a un lado, con un poco curioso sonido que viene de la garganta que sonaba un poco como cacareo. Nagini golpeó de nuevo, pero los reflejos de la serpiente más pequeña eran demasiado agudos. Harry realmente sólo quería encerrarse en un cuarto oscuro y no salir. Fue una buena cosa Tom tenía más sentido por él.

: Suficiente, : Tom silbó, enviando un par de maleficios que picaron a las serpientes revoltosas. : Vosotras controlarse. : Nagini fulminó a la Lady de la manera amenazante que únicamente una serpiente del Señor Oscuro podría lograr, y la cobra una vez el hombre continuó fluyendo la cabeza de alegría, al parecer no se encontraba afectada por la dolorosa maldición de Tom.

: Lady, que se comporte,: Harry finalmente pronunció con un suspiro. Sacando su varita, conjuró una rata gorda que esperaba pudiera ocupar su tiempo. Funcionó, porque tan pronto como el roedor asustado encontró sus piernas y se fue por el pasillo, Lady lo persiguió.

: ¡Ven aquí, rata ratita, esta serpentita tiene una sorpresa para ti!:

"Bellatrix Lestrange es una serpiente," murmuró Harry. Se sentía muy cansado.

Nagini observaba a la cobra loca deslizarse por el pasillo, y luego se volvió hacia su propio Amo. Estaba un poco molesta de lo mucho que se parecía a un cachorro despreciado.

: Muy bien, gran bestia, : dijo Tom con un resoplido y conjurando un conejo para que Nagini cazara.

: Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Amo, por dejar que corra impertinente en mi casa. : Con esas últimas palabras, ella se escabulló en la búsqueda de su comida.

Una vez que estaban libres de cualquier y todos los reptiles sarcásticos, Harry se volvió hacia Tom acusadoramente.

"¿Por qué no pudiste ser un encantador de perros o algo para que pudiéramos tener, cosas suaves y lindas como familiares? Las serpientes son tan temperamentales. ¿Sabías que Nagini me llamaba 'Cena' antes?"

"Por supuesto, me divertía."

Harry suspiró abatido y se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Una mano en su hombro lo estabilizó.

"Venga, Harry." Harry se dejó guiar por el pasillo y en lo que puede o no puede ser considerada como su y dormitorio compartido de Tom. Tom lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo sobre la cama.

"Duerme. Su cuerpo todavía se está recuperando de usted desagüe central." Los dedos rozaron su frente asustada. Harry se quitó los zapatos, sin importarle donde aterrizaron.

"Sabes, puedes ser muy caballeroso cuando se quiere serlo", murmuró en la almohada más cercana, que olía a Tom. Harry enterró la cara en lo profundo, los ojos cerrados. Sintió que sus gafas eran removidas de su rostro.

"Estas cosas son tan incómodas," murmuró Tom y Harry oyó que las lanzaba sobre la mesa de noche. Harry simplemente tarareaba.

Durmió.

* * *

Tom observaba, con un sentido de diversión, como Harry cayó en la inconsciencia sin ninguna dificultad. Él lo sorprendió hoy, pero por otra parte en realidad no hizo nada inesperado. La forma en que manejó a Lucius Malfoy fue tan Harry Pottera -Tom no podía creer que estaba incluso pensando esa frase, pero era la única manera en que podía describirlo. Y luego, con Bellatrix... que tanto molestaba y encariñaba a Tom que Harry podía ser tan de principios.

Él mismo no se había preocupado de un modo u otro por lo que le pasara a Bellatrix. Por un lado, ella amenazó la seguridad de Harry por el conocimiento que tenía de él, y por el otro que era devotamente fiel a su Señor y habría hecho lo que él le dijera a ella... excepto jugar bonito con Harry, al parecer. En una persona tan completamente desquiciada como Bellatrix, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, y a él mismo le tomó un tiempo para ver a Harry como algo más que un enemigo.

Tom había disfrutado una vez la ferviente devoción de Bellatrix, pero en ese sótano hoy le había irritado más que nada. Donde una vez él se deleitaba con tal celo, al ver una poderosa bruja y tan enloquecida por sus propios entrenamientos y una larga temporada en Azkaban-arrastrándose a sus pies le hacía sentirse cansado. Se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix no tenía lugar fuera de la guerra.

Oh, pero había sido tan gracioso ver a Harry en todos sus estados cuando ella lo tocó.

Tom podía sentir el escozor en sus ojos cansados mientras continuaba obligándolos a permanecer abiertos. Probablemente no debería haber hecho una magia tan difícil hoy, cuando él mismo se estaba recuperando, a pesar del impulso mágico de Harry le dio. Castigar a Bellatrix y completando su Transfiguración no eran piezas fáciles de magia. Realmente debería sólo haberla matado y deshecho de ella. Casi lo hizo después de que ella insultó Harry, y a sí mismo a su vez, con el comentario de mestizo. Ella se convirtió en una serpiente y se volvió inofensiva pero viva fue puramente para beneficio de Harry.

Merlín, _seestaba volviendo suave._

Con un suspiro de derrota, Tom derramó su ropa exterior y se metió en la cama junto a Harry, su cuerpo simplemente demasiado agotado para funcionar correctamente sin dormir más. Odiaba la siesta- hacía las tardes tan improductivas, pero esta siesta fue redimida cuando su cuerpo y el de Harry hicieron contacto cuando el otro aparentemente se enrolló automáticamente en él. El camino por el que Tom podía explicarlo era como si fueran ambos los lados opuestos de un imán muggle, unidos por una fuerza invisible. Si alguna vez la frase "los opuestos se atraen" era cierta, sería para él y Harry. Tom ya no tenía ninguna voluntad o instalación de negar lo mucho que el joven mago le afectaba, y lo mucho que no le importaba lo que hiciera. Harry era demasiado exclusivo para querer nunca jamás dejarlo marchar.

* * *

Harry se acercó lentamente a la conciencia, la calidez y todo el contento que se sentía después de la pedregosidad de esta tarde estuvo a punto de adormecerlo de nuevo. Pero se obligó a abrir los ojos y disfrutar de su entorno. Él estaba en la misma cama en la que se quedó dormido, a pesar de que no tenía la misma almohada.

Tom tenía su almohada y Tom era la suya. ¿Eh? Debe de haber decidido tomar una siesta también. Esto provocó una sonrisa a Harry.

Por lo que Harry sabía, Tom todavía estaba durmiendo. El joven mago aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarlo, no tanto con los ojos-que eran inútiles todos modos sin sus gafas, pero más con sus otros sentidos. Cada respiración Harry tomó le hizo inhalar el aroma básico que era Tom. Era un aroma que no era exactamente definible como un todo en el lenguaje humano, pero lo desarmaba y Harry pudo distinguir el olor de la piel limpia, el algodón y la fragancia suave que era únicamente de Tom.

Un corazón latía uniformemente debajo de la oreja. Hubo un _zumbido_ suave de aire que llena y era expulsado de los pulmones de Tom.

Mientras Harry estaba tan _cerca_... presionado contra el otro hombre, podía apreciar plenamente el hecho de que él irradiaba un calor capaz de aliviar cualquier tensión en los músculos de Harry viviendo y le llevó a relajarse en un montón despreocupado. Problemas de esta mañana estaban muy lejos en este momento. Harry estaba totalmente presionado contra el costado de Tom, y cuando él o Tom respiraban podía sentir la leve fricción causada por sus cuerpos que se rozaban entre sí. Una sensación curiosa calentó el abdomen de Harry mientras más tiempo se centró en lo mucho que estaban tocando, incluso si era en su mayoría a través de una barrera de tela.

El único sentido que quedaba por considerar ahora era el gusto...

Harry no sabía lo que pasó. Era la cosa más extraña que el momento Tom hizo que las insinuaciones de inactividad esta mañana, las puertas de la inundación se abrió y Harry no podía dejar su mente a la deriva en esas "fantasías" Tom lo había acusado injustamente de tener no hace mucho tiempo. Incluso mientras Tom estaba disciplinando Bellatrix, la sensación de su magia trabajó con curiosidad en el cuerpo de Harry.

Nunca había Harry sintió más como un adolescente que lo hizo ahora. No era que no hizo caso de los pensamientos e imaginaciones de sexo todo lo largo de la pubertad... es sólo que tenía otras cosas que le distraían, como un asesino en serie psicópata tras su sangre. Al menos no era _ignorante_ de los impulsos de su cuerpo; el encanto de limpieza a mano que aprendió en segundo año se había convertido rápidamente en su favorito alrededor del momento en que cumplió los trece años para los tiempos de un agradable y ducha privada no había estado disponible para una paja rápida. Se había preguntado alguna vez sólo lejanamente lo que sería como para hacer algo así con alguien más antes de que ocurriera otro desastre de algún tipo.

Harry se removió, y luego se quedó inmóvil cuando señaló que sólo consiguió frotar su cuerpo con más firmeza contra Tom.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Tom tuvo que hacer esa sugerencia oh tan casual, y luego ignorarla completamente el hecho de que lo había hecho, dejando a Harry tambaleándose en el vuelo metafórico de lujo?

Besar Tom era... fantástico. ¿Cómo no lo serían otras cosas?

Quería averiguar.

Tal vez estuvo equivocado toda su vida, y que no tuvo un complejo de héroe en absoluto, sino que era realmente un adicto a la adrenalina, a las emociones fuertes y a esa sensación de peligro. Pensar que su primera experiencia sexual podía ocurrir con el Señor Oscuro Tom Riddle envió una sacudida de emoción por la espalda de Harry. Tom hasta el momento era la única en la vida del joven Harry que podía conseguir una, eh, lugar _metafórico_ tan fuerte fuera de él, y Harry estaba más y más pensando que él estaba listo para dar el paso. Era joven, un Gryffindor temerario, y Tom, un hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante en su vida, estaba acostado en la cama junto a él. Podría ser que lo lamentaría más tarde, pero Harry estaba cansado de tratar de ser responsable todo el tiempo y vaya si la idea de Tom hacer valer su reclamación no sonaba excesivamente agradable.

Ahora, si sólo Tom se despertaba para que pudieran discutir los términos...

Una cosa extraña sucedió en el momento Tom despertó una media hora más tarde. Esa anticipación ardiente Harry sintió mientras espera pronto farfulló y murió una vez los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron. Él debe haber endurecido en reacción porque Tom le dio una mirada extraña.

"¿Harry?"

Los rescoldos se reavivaron suficiente en el sueño, arrastrando las palabras pronunciación de su nombre a Harry dio la iniciativa a inclinarse y plantar un beso en los labios de Tom. Pero entonces sucedió otra vez cuando Tom se apretó y Harry se vuelve inútil. Claro, había enfrentado hombres poseídos, serpientes gigantes, dragones, un ejército de mortífagos, y un megalómano- cara de serpiente durante su vida, pero eso no era nada comparado con la idea de pedir al hombre que había crecido demasiado aficionado a algo más íntimo.

Tom se apartó y miró a Harry con un semblante divertido en sus rasgos.

"Tú te estás sonrojando", dijo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se frotaban desesperadamente la mejilla con la mano como si eso haría que el rubor se vaya. Era difícil sentirse sexy y atractivo cuando se sentía tan torpe y torpe.

"Yo..."

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon. "¿Qué es? ¿Has conseguido meterse en problemas mientras estaba durmiendo?" Sonaba muy jactancioso.

Harry, ofendido, finalmente encontró su lengua. "¡No! He estado _aquí_ todo el tiempo, tú insolente. Yo sólo..." Su voz se apagó. Tom había hecho el arte de proposiciones parecer tan fácil. "He estado pensando-"

"Se supone que debes avisarme cuando haces eso," Tom interrumpió bruscamente. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¡Tom!" Harry resopló con frustración. _"Sólo escupilo, Harry."_ Él se armó de valor para preguntar: "Se refiere a lo que dijiste antes"

Ahora irritación define características de Tom, y Harry sintió como una virgen tan incompetente que casi decidió ir al infierno con él y pasar a una conversación sobre el tiempo.

"Harry, he dicho un montón de cosas. Vas a tener que ser específico."

Harry agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo en las costillas de Tom. Tom se apartó y dirigido a levantarse de la cama.

"Estás siendo insufrible."

Harry se desinfló mientras observaba a Tom empujar las sábanas. _"Eres un Gryffindor así que deja de ser un puto pensamiento,"_ regañó a sí mismo. En una ráfaga de movimientos apresurados, Harry se abalanzó sobre el Tom retirándose con tanto entusiasmo que terminó a caballo entre un Señor Oscuro sorprendido. _"¡Mucho mejor!"_ Su voz interior vitoreó.

"Qué estás-"

"Me pagarás."

"...Qué?"

Harry se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Fue tu idea en primer lugar." Tom sonrió, y los ojos de Harry se estrecharon en sospecha. "Estúpido Slytherin, lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no? Me dejaste colgando con un sugestivo comentario para que yo no pudiera dejar de pensar en ello y luego ir y besarme con la vida fuera de mí y actuar como si pasó nada y... "Harry cerró la boca cerrada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar. Él miró a Tom, cuyos ojos rojos probablemente coincidieran con el rubor de las mejillas de Harry en el momento.

"No puedes dejar de pensar en ello, ¿eh?"

Harry puso los ojos antes abruptamente su expresión cambió de disgusto nerviosa a la solemnidad practicada. Obligó a sus ojos para mirar a Tom.

"Te has convertido en importante para mí, Tom. Realmente me asustó cuando pensé que estabas muriendo. Nunca me ha importado nadie como tú. Sólo quiero que lo sepas." El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, y le dolía peculiarmente con anhelo. "Yo ... Me gusta estar cerca de ti."

La cara de Tom se movió sutilmente, y la mitad de su ceño fruncido mientras miraba pensativamente a Harry, que seguía encaramado en su cintura, fijándolo a la cama. Suspiró.

"Tú eres el único, Harry," dijo simplemente, casi vagamente, pero Harry entendió y respiró aliviado.

"Me alegro", dijo con facilidad, y Tom asintió con la cabeza, lo que permite su frente a desarrugarse y la expresión fría a la gracia de su rostro una vez más. Harry de repente fue consciente de dónde exactamente estaba sentado.

"Um, ¿me gustaría pasar?"

"No."

"Oh. Sea cual"

Al final Harry se movió cuando perdió el equilibrio mientras Tom tiró de él hacia abajo por el frente de su camisa en un beso exigente, con las manos errantes cuerpo del otro una vez que parecía asegurado Harry no iba a ninguna parte. Algo dentro de Harry suspiró de alegría, ante un pensamiento ridículo vino a la mente y se echó hacia atrás, aspirando una bocanada de aire para que pudiera hablar.

"Sabes que tengo dieciséis años, ¿no?"

Tom le dio una expresión flagrante de incredulidad y enojo. "¿Alguna vez te indiqué que me importaba ningún tipo de reglas en absoluto?"

Esto causó que Harry resoplar divertido. "No, creo que no."

* * *

**A / N: Esta parte tiene M **

"Eso está arreglado entonces", dijo Tom lacónicamente y dibujó sus labios juntos de nuevo. Una de sus manos vagaron hacia abajo y empujó debajo de la camisa de Harry, su elaboración el pecho del joven mago. Harry rompió el beso de nuevo, con la cara caliente mientras se retorcía bajo el escrutinio de Tom.

"¿Por qué tan tímido, Harry?" Tom dijo con voz sedosa, y con esos reflejos de serpiente aparentemente residuales, le dio la vuelta para que Harry ahora se presionara en el colchón de su cuerpo más grande. Harry tragó audiblemente. "No es nada que no haya visto antes, después de todo."

"No te importaba entonces," Harry murmuró, mirando a un lado.

Tom zumbaba en la diversión. "Pero eso no significa que no me gustó lo que vi."

Harry encontró con los ojos de Tom de nuevo. "Apuesto a que odiabas eso", ofreció con un poco de una risita pícara. Con los ojos todavía fijos en los de Harry, Tom se acercó y se apoderó de su varita de la mesita de noche. "Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu varita?" Harry preguntó nerviosamente mientras miraba el objeto en la mano de Tom.

Tom la agitó.

"Hey, ¿qué hiciste con mi _ropa!"_

Tom interrumpió sus protestas empujando su lengua en la garganta de Harry. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Harry había estado encendido desde el primer beso. El joven mago estaba atónito cuando Tom empujó simultáneamente su muslo entre el de él. El beso se rompió cuando Harry instintivamente tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por respirar.

"¿Está esto bien, Harry?"

"Es hambre".

Tom se rió entre dientes. "¿Me gustaría continuar?"

¿Deseaba continuar? Harry nunca quiso que se detenga en el primer lugar. Aquí estaba, desnudo en una cama con el Señor Oscuro, y nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida. Tom reanudó las actividades anteriores.

Por la forma en que estaban situados, podía sentir la creciente erección de Tom que todavía estaba atrapada en sus pantalones. Harry sintió excesivamente no vestido... y quizás un poco petulante?

"Yo creo que es la parte en que... te d-desnudas también," Harry logró balbucear a través de sus respiraciones jadeantes y torpes. Mientras su mente luchaba con la timidez virginal, su cuerpo no tuvo reparos en estar tronzado arriba en el muslo de repente expuesto de Tom.

"Mejor," suspiró. "¡Ahora dame eso!" dijo mientras le arrebataba la varita a Tom y la arrojó descuidadamente de nuevo en la mesilla de noche. Sus mejillas imposiblemente calentaron aún más cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una rápida visión del cuerpo de Tom, pero no podía realmente mirar hacia otro lado.

: ¿Estamos ansiosos? :

Harry se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos ampliaron cuando el timbre del pársel llegaron a sus oídos.

"¡Merlín!" jadeó, pensando, _'¿cuándo consiguió ser tan malditamente... _erótico? Sus caderas se resistieron de nuevo.

Ahora que estaban ambos desnudos, que era mucho más progresos que los que Harry había esperado teniendo en cuenta sus esfuerzos, el joven no tenía idea de qué hacer. Decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería pedir.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Sus manos previamente fervientes, que habían estado vagando por los planos de pecho de Tom a través de su camisa, se ahora se detuvieron en los lados de las costillas de Tom, asustados por toda la piel desnuda accesible para ellos.

Tom estaba estudiando cuidadosamente el joven debajo de él, y Harry se retorció en el escrutinio, pero eso sólo hizo que ciertas partes de frotar contra el cuerpo de Tom y Harry respiró hondo como luces brillaron en frente de sus ojos.

Tom zumbaba en la garganta. "Tal vez más tarde _eso," Tom reflexionó en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. _Harry sintió que su regreso al ras con una venganza por las consecuencias; estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que Tom estaba hablando. Harry no estaba seguro de si Tom tenía razón, pero probablemente era mejor simplemente que esperar para nada más... intenso. Harry confiaba Tom para hacerse cargo por ahora. Algo de lo que estaba pensando debe haber llegado a través de a través de sus ojos, porque la cara de Tom pareció relajarse mientras se toma una decisión. Se inclinó y chupó cariñosamente en el borde de la mandíbula de Harry. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para permitir que Tom ejecutar mejor esta actividad agradable.

Y entonces Tom empezó arrastrándose hacia abajo. Uno de los pezones de Harry entró en su boca.

"Eso... eso... guau." Harry no sabía que podía ser tan sensible. ¿Te sientes un poco como un fideo mojado como acababa de sentarse allí y dejar que Tom tomara su camino con él, Harry pensó que podía devolver el favor y frotar el propio pezón de Tom con el pulgar de una mano y acariciando el pelo con la otra. El cuerpo del hombre mayor se estremeció, y Harry sonrió en señal de victoria. Tom mordisqueó el pecho de Harry en represalia y regresó a su cuerpo para capturar la boca del hombre más joven.

Harry tenía fiebre y se sentía duro, pero estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado. Necesitaba algo más, pero no sabía qué... hasta que Tom lo presionó hacia abajo y sacudió su excitación contra la propia de Harry.

"¡Tom!" Eso y otras cosas salieron de su boca, pero el nombre de Tom era la única palabra articulada Harry pudo superar con sus labios. Su cuerpo imitaba automáticamente lo que el otro hombre había hecho y empujó hacia atrás contra el cuerpo sólido, silbando mientras sus erecciones se frotaron de nuevo. Harry se sorprendió en su ensueño cuando Tom lo tomó de la mano y la guió hacia abajo hasta que juntos se agarraron sus despertares gemelos. Harry se arqueó y separó las piernas ligeramente, a merced de las respuestas de su cuerpo. Al menos estaba semi familiarizado con lo que debía hacer con su mano ahí abajo. Instintivamente apretó y luego no sabía más.

Hubo piel caliente y el fuerte contraste del aire frío; hambrientos, deliciosos besos, silbidos tranquilos y gimientes. La fantasía no tenía nada de la cosa real, y esto no era ni siquiera _todo lo_ que podían hacer. La fricción entre sus manos estableció a Harry en el fuego. Las barreras cayeron.

Harry se vino primero un poco más tarde, gritando mientras la primavera metafórica quebró después de ser estirado más allá de su punto de ruptura. Probablemente iba a tener una contusión en el hombro por la fuerza del agarre de Tom allí cuando él llegó al cenit también.

Con la fresca gracia, Tom se sentó al lado de Harry, respirando con dificultad, pero de otra manera imperturbable. Harry, por otra parte, poco pudo hacer más que sonreír tontamente.

Tom cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo para limpiar sus manos y estómagos de la masa pegajosa. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron cuando el edredón se tiró sobre su cuerpo- lleno de sudor frío, la piel de Tom nunca dejando el contacto con la suya.

* * *

**Largo capítulo. Espero que ustedes chicos no se enojen de lo que hice con Bellatrix ... Yo estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de mantenerla con vida, ya que mucha gente quería eso, pero también lo hace de una manera que mantenga a Harry feliz porque realmente no la soporta. No creo que hayamos visto lo último de Lucius tampoco.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Próxima actualización: lunes 30 de mayo.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y Compañía.

N/T: Perdón la tardanza!

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"Eres un niño extraño."

"¿Lo soy?" preguntó Harry automáticamente, y luego frunció el ceño cuando el mundo cambió, dejándole una sensación de que recién se había incorporado pese a que nunca se había enterado de que había estado acostado. Pero esto era tonto, pues lo último que recordaba era que _estaba_ acostado _dormido_...

La voz habló otra vez, deslizándose gratamente por los oídos de Harry como seda fina y contradictoriamente sonando como el débil traqueteo de huesos. "Sí, tú lo eres." Harry se crispó mientras una capa delgada de tela, de medidas extrañamente familiares, acariciaba su rostro y le bloqueaba la visión... la cual en realidad no era demasiada, considerando que no había mucho que ver excepto por una neblina grisácea. Se estremeció.

"¿Tom?"

Hubo una risita suave. "_Tú_ eres extraño -lejos de ser demasiado afortunado para tu propio bien- pero él es un truhán," dijo conversacionalmente la voz con buen humor. "Ah, pero vosotros ambos sois interesantes. Así como favoritos del Destino también."

Enjutos, dedos esqueléticos peinaron su cabello. Harry era extrañamente indiferente a todo mientras trataba de aprehender esta conversación misteriosa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" cuestionó Harry, tratando de ver a través de él pero sus párpados eran demasiado pesados, y ellos se cerraron antes de que pudiera ver más que una sombra negra.

"Yo estaré observándote," fue la réplica rala, lo último que Harry oyó antes de que su mente se alejase.

* * *

Hubo una suave transición del sueño al despertar. Harry se despertó con el innato sentimiento de haber soñado a pesar del hecho de que no podía siquiera recordarlo, su mente seguía en sus vanos intentos de atrapar sombras. En el mundo físico, su brazo extendido le dijo que estaba solo en la cama, el espacio a su lado ya frío. Suspiró, un poco decepcionado, y abrió los ojos.

: Arriba arribita. :

Harry lanzó un gañido y se incorporó, consiguiendo golpearse el cráneo contra la cabecera de la cama. Con una mueca, se frotó la parte adolorida de su cabeza ante el sonido de las risas gemelas de las serpientes. Estaba teniendo un flashback de su primera mañana después de rescatar a Voldemort, cuando había reaccionado de manera similar al ver al hombre-serpiente observándolo sobre su pecho. Esto era pero, dado que, ahora había _dos_ serpientes contemplándolo con sus ojos sin parpadear. Casi prefería los insultos de Voldemort en comparación a las siseantes carcajadas de ese momento.

: Me alegro de verlas unirse a costa de mis desgracias, : masculló Harry, todavía frotándose el magullón.

: Tonto amo, : le siseó la Lady, devanándose para llegar a su cuello, se estaba volviendo perezosa, aparentemente.

: Así que, ¿ya han arreglado sus diferencias por ahora? :

: Yo disfrutaría destrozarla con mis mandíbulas, : le informó Nagini.

: Ella no pudo atraparme, : dijo la Lady con aire de suficiencia. : Tu pareja le dijo que se comportase antes de irse. :

Harry se atragantó. : Uh, ¿mi pareja? :

: ¿No es cierto? Fue el Amo quién dijo que lo que vimos fue un ritual de emparejamiento humano. :

: Yo pensé que era de tortura, por los sonidos que hacías, : silbó la Lady en la oreja de Harry. Éste hizo un estrangulado sonido con su garganta. Mansa, la mente de Harry proveyó, _'Bien, puede ser una forma de tortura...'_

: ¿Ustedes... ustedes nos miraron? : Gimió, mortificado. "Oh, Merlín."

: Ese no fue el nombre que decías antes, : comentó Nagini.

: ¡Basta! Sólo... córtenla ya. : Harry podía sentir como se calentaban sus mejillas._ 'Maldición, no debería avergonzarme ¡en frente de un par de reptiles!'_ pensó Harry. En voz alta, dijo, : Me voy yendo, no me sigan. : Harry se quitó de encima a la Lady y pateó los cobertores antes de salir de la cama, únicamente para recortar su desnudez. Demasiado tarde, sin embargo.

: Yo no sé por qué mi Amo eligió una pareja tan escuálida, : fue imperativo para Nagini informarle. Lady siseó y renovó su atención por la serpiente más grande.

: Tú respetarás a mi Amo. Su fuerza y poderío son más importantes que su pequeña estatura, : lo defendió Lady.

: Hey, ¡realmente no soy _tan_ petiso! : siseó Harry. Deseó encontrarse en una habítación oscura para acurrucarse más temprano. Por ahora tendría que arreglárselas con el baño de la suite -que estaba decorado en marble negro, después de todo. Corrió hacia allí y aporreó la puerta.

Era sólo que no era justo que debiera ser castigado por su requerimiento altruista de mantener viva a Bellatrix. No por primera vez Harry maldijo su propia consciencia... ser virtuoso era un trabajo pesado, y tenía detrimentos ocasionales en su estado mental. Debería haber permitido simplemente a Tom que la matara cuando se lo ofreció. Era demasiado horripilante tenerla justamente a ellla como su 'familiar'.

Tom... las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron, y peleó contra un suspiro. Se sentiría como un maldito Hufflepuff, o peor, una chica, si cedía a sus impulsos.

Sin embargo había disfrutado de lo que había hecho. Apareció en su cabeza una cuestión sin ser invitada: ¿había disfrutado de ello también Tom?

Se le retorcieron las entrañas. Lógicas, sus neuronas le dijeron que Tom no era de la clase de hombre que permaneciera acurrucado en la cama. Pero aun, Harry se preguntó si él no se había quedado porque Harry no lo había seducido para quedarse.

Harry se pasó los dedos por el pelo, haciendo una mueca cuando irritó su reciente golpe. Serpientes esúpidas. ¿Le importaba a Tom que no fuese exactamente un jugador de rugby de 2 metros? Era un buscador, por las pelotas de Merlín; la construcción esbelta significaba un vuelo más ligero. Al menos no _todo_ en sí era pequeño... Harry resopló ante la idea.

_'Estás siendo demasiado emocional,'_ se reprendió Harry. Pero no pudo ignorar cuán vulnerable se sentía; había sido abandonado demasiado a menudo en su historia de vida, demasiadas cosas le habían sido violentamente arrebatadas. Con sus experiencias, estaba obligado a tener cicatrices emocionales. Se sentía fuera de carácter pues Tom era muy capaz de abrirle de un zarpazo todas esas cicatrices. ¿Era un factor de riesgo de estar con un Señor Oscuro, o simplemente porque se trataba de Tom?

¿Quién habría pensado que, de todas las cosas que Tom Riddle podría haberle hecho, a la que Harry más le temiera era a un corazón roto? Dioses, ¿no debiera estar preocupado por ser la clase de persona que se enamoraba de su enemigo? Harry estaba empezando a percatarse de que podría estar haciendo exactamente aquello. Que habría un día en el que se despertaría y encontraría que él, asombrosamente, amaba a Tom Riddle.

¿O eso ya había sucedido?

Avanzando dentro del baño, Harry pasó delante del espejo, deteniéndose lo suficiente para verse antes de mirar para otro lado. Le tomó dos pasos para darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mal con lo que veía.

Harry dio marcha atrás y se inclinó sobre el lavabo, estrechando la vista ante el reflejo. Extendiendo una de sus manos, se trazó el rostro, confirmando que lo que veía era real. Enderezándose, se giró con lentitud y apartó su mano de su cara para mirarla.

Podía verla. No era algo tan tan tan raro, _ver_, pero considerando que no estaba usando ningún _anteojo_ era bastante... Su visión era una gran mierda. Así que ¿cómo era que milagrosamente veía el mundo en una barroca perfección?

Claramente alguien tendría algo que explicar.

Decidiendo que no iba a preocuparse por ahora -honestamente no le molestaba- Harry se metió en la ducha y la encendió, glorificándose de cuán mágica era la temperatura perfecta. Se forzó a despejar su mente y concentrarse únicamente en el agua caliente que aligeraba la tensión de sus músculos.

A medio camino de la ducha, Harry maldijo cuando se avivó de que no se había traído un cambio de ropas. No quería ser acosado por gusanos gigantes de nuevo. Realmente, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus ropas, desde que Tom había hecho el truco furtivo de desaparecerlas hacia quién sabía dónde. Esta idea causó que Harry a la vez sintiera una maldita ansiedad y un pequeño regocijo ante la memoria. Se sacudió y cerró las canillas. Descorrió los negros cortinajes de seda sólo para encontrarse con rojos, resplandecientes ojos y a la persona que los llevaba.

Sobresaltada, Harry tomó un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva, se resbaló, y golpeó su magullón fresco en su cabeza, para toparse de vuelta contra la pared y chocarse, aunque la mayor parte del dolor se sintió en su trasero, sobre el que cayó de forma conveniente.

"¡Joder!" siseó el joven mago mientras rechinaba los dientes cuando una toalla blanca reposó sobre sus faldas. Tom se carcajeó ante su disconformidad.

"Yo podría," respondió el mago mayor, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la pared con una gracia fluida. Harry se congeló con una mano sobre su dolorida cabeza, su cerebro tratando de no apagarse. Entrecerró la mirada y se levantó veloz, asegurándose de que la toalla no se cayera de sus caderas.

"Pasaste demasiado tiempo alrededor de adolescentes," jadeó, tratando de evitar el nuevo sonrojo. Se figuró que ya había tenido suficiente de este por un día.

Trató de pasar a Tom, pero el hombre aferró su bícep y lo acercó. Fue un alivio y una decepción para Harry que Tom dejara una corta distancia entre ellos, pero no trató de pasarla y dejó la otra mao sobre el húmedo y rebelde pelo de Harry. El cuero cabelludo de éste sintió un hormigueo, y el dolor desapareció.

"Gracias," suspiró Harry cuando el chichón y su incomodidad se sanó. "Así que, no pude evitar percatarme de que mi vista fuera milagrosamente reparada mientras dormía. ¿Tú por casualidad no sabés nada de eso, o no?"

Tom sonrió. "Tal vez. No podría tener a mi Horrocrux andando por ahí con todos esos puntos ciegos, ¿o no? La magia es asombrosa, pero no puede hacer nada por ti si ni siquiera ves a tus enemigos aproximándosete."

Harry rodó los ojos. "¿Es permanente?"

"No, sólo un encanto temporal. Puedes decidir más tarde si quieres arreglarlo del todo."

"Supongo que podré soportarlo," decidió Harry. Tom miró hacia abajo, pensativo. Maldita sea, todavía usaba sólo una toalla, notó Harry.

"Um, ¿podrías decirme dónde está mi ropa?"

Con un cabeceo, Tom indicó el salón afuera del baño. "Sobre la cama. Los elfos la lavaron." Acercó su rostro, la expresión de un predador. "¿Acaso estás seguro de que deseas ponértelas?"

"Tu familiar piensa que soy escuálido," espetó Harry con un gruñido, y luego quiso pegarse por cuán inseguro había sonado. Arriesgó una miradita a la cara de Tom y lo encontró con una ceja alzada al joven mago.

"Ella no conoce nada mejor. Es una víbora hembra a la que sus instintos le dicen que lo que debe buscar para una pareja es que sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para sofocar a un unicornio o matarlo con una gota de su veneno."

Harry se sintió mejor, pero se achispó al decir, "Lady me _defendió_... eso fue rarísimo."

Tom tarareó. "Considerando quién usaba ser, sí."

"Tom," dijo Harry con gravedad, "ellas _nos vieron_."

Tom parecía indiferente. "La próxima vez pondré barreras alrededor del cuarto."

Ante la mención de una 'próxima vez', la austera expresión de Harry se iluminó en respuesta a las emociones tontas y cálidas que flotaron su cuerpo y giró la cabeza.

"Así que, uh, ¿estuvo ok?" Las palabras resbalaron de la boca de Harry, y se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron el marble frío. Tenía la vista fija en el centro del pecho de Tom como si estuviera contando las hebras de sus ropas. Un dedo índice en su barbilla forzó a sus ojos encontrarse con los de Tom.

"Estabas preocupado, ¿cierto?" inquirió Tom sin diversión o burla, por lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

"No pude evitarlo," murmuró, removiendo los pies bajo el escrutinio que recibía. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las expectativas del hombre con más experiencia. "Yo... yo no sabía que estaba haciendo, y no sabía realmente qué querías de mí."

_'¿Soy apropiado para ti?'_ Harry quiso preguntar , pero no lo hizo.

Era inescrutable la expresión de Tom cuando la mano que tomaba ligeramente el brazo de Harry la dejó caer sobre sus caderas, precisamente sobre la toalla. Ésta se quedó un instante, el suficiente para calentar la piel, y luego Tom trazó las líneas del flanco de Harry con sus dedos, dejando la piel de gallina por donde pasaba. Harry se estremeció; se le entrecortaba la respiración. Su mirada nunca abandonó la de Tom y sentía que el hombre estaba tratando de ver en su alma. Tal vez había podido hacerlo.

"Eso," dijo Tom. "Eso es lo que yo quiero." Harry no entendía, y frunció el ceño incluso cuando la mano de Tom siguió por sus hombros, ahora, hasta tener un suave agarre de su nuca. decidió que no dejaría que esto lo molestara cuando Tom se inclinó y lo besó, sagaz. Harry eligió ese momento para recordar que la ducha -donde recién había estado- era bastante amplia...

Una protesta retumbante sonó del estómago de Harry a causa de haberse perdido el almuerzo en la mañana, y Harry alejó sus labios de Tom, haciendo una mueca.

"Suena enfadado," hizo notar Tom a la ligera. Harry le devolvió la mirada.

"Sip, como si fuera poseído por un mago malvado." Harry de repente se quebró en risotadas ridículas por la gracia. "¿Qué si hubieras terminado en la panza de Quirrell? Quiero decir, su nuca debe de haber sido lo suficiente embarazoso... mirabas hacia abajo y verías su tra-"

Una mano glacial tapó la boca de Harry.

"Basta," prohibió Tom, pero los ojos de Harry resplandecían con delicia ante cuán incómodo parecía estar el mayor. ¿Memorias dolorosas, quizás? Una risita ahogada atravesó la barrera que cubría los labios de Harry, y Tom estrechó la mirada como si supiera lo que Harry pensaba. Probablemente lo sabía, el bastardo.

Eventualmente Harry empujó la mano de tom así podía volver a hablar. "Dejaré de burlarme de ti si me alimentas."

"Exijo un Juramento Mágico," fue la réplica inmediata.

"No eres divertido," bromeó Harry. Tom agitó su mano, y Harry profirió un ruido muy indigno cuando la toalla despareció, y apresurado tomó la cortina de la ducha para cubrirse. Harry miró enojado hasta que Tom salió del baño.

"Te gustó hacer eso, ¿o no?" Harry le gritó. Tom le dio por encima de su hombro una mirada lasciva.

"Encuéntrame en el comedor cuando estés listo," le dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista.

Harry estaría abochornado si tuviera que admitirlo, pero para no tener que hacerle frente ni a Nagini ni a Lady ni a su acoso, empleó un poquitín de pársel-magia para convocar sin varita su ropa. Ni siquiera sabía si ellas estarían todavía por ahí, pero no le importaba.

Cómo se vio después, cuando Harry retornó a la sala principal completamente vestido, sólo Nagini permanecía acurrucada en la cama.

: ¿Dónde está la Lady? :

Nagini le respondió blanda con un, : ¿Quién puede saberlo? : Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, un golpeteo repiqueteante en la ventana consiguió llamarle la atención. Ojos grandes y dorados le miraban expectantes del otro lado del vidrio.

"¡Hedwig!" Se apuró, Harry hizo palanca con alguna dificultad para abrir la ventana, pero logró una rendija lo suficientemente amplia para que la lechuza albina se abalanzara a la vez que una ráfaga de viento frío e invernal. Hedwig revoloteó por encima de su cabeza, y atrapó juguetonamente unos mechones de su pelo con sus garras mientras ella maniobraba para darle unos tirones.

"¡Ah, hey! Ok, ok, también estoy feliz de verte. Brillante chica, encontrándome aquí," dijo, levantando el brazo así el ave podía usarla de percha. Ella hizo clic con su pico y extendió una de sus patas, presentándole la carta que alguien le había enviado. Harry supo de inmediato que tenía que ser alguien de Hogwarts, dado que era el único lugar en el que alguien podría haber hallado a su lechuza. Harry se percató de que no había contactado de ninguna manera a Snape para dejarle saber que conseguir la poción del DdM había sido un suceso y se preguntó si la carta podía ser suya.

: Bonito pájaro. :

: Tócala, y mueres, : siseó perezosamente Harry sin voltearse hacia Nagini.

: Yo no _iba _a... : fue la respuesta malhumorada.

Harry arrulló a Hedwig y le quitó la carta de la pata. Resultó que no era de Snape... sino de Dumbledore.

Tras mandar a Hedwig a usar la cabecera de la cama como percha, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó la carta plegada para leerla. La caligrafía tan característica de Dumbledore llenaba la página creando una misiva relativamente breve. Harry leyó por encima, sus ojos itinerantes, volviendo lento sobre las palabras para no perderse nada. Una vez que concluyó, sus cejas temblaron hasta un gesto contemplativo. Era una carta de interrogación, más que otra cosa, en la que Dumbledore se preguntaba cosas como cómo le estaba yendo y cuándo volvería a Hogwarts. En ningún lado implicaba que Snape le hubiera dicho al director nada de sus recientes interacciones. Harry se preguntó si el Experto en Pociones permanecía con la boca cerrada para protegerse a sí mismo, para proteger a Harry, o si quizás lo hizo para poder sentarse y mirar si Dumbledore se figuraba o no lo sucedido para su propia diversión.

Harry releyó una vez más la nota y la dobló cuidadosamente antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a un elfo e instruyó al que fuera -se había rendido, no distinguiría a los gemelos- para que cuidara de las necesidades de Hedwig (y alimentara a una Nagini con pucheros) antes de salir y buscar a Tom.

La carta de Dumbledore le recordó cosas precisas sobre las que necesitaba pensar. Las vacaciones casi habían acabado, y tendría que volver a Hogwarts pronto. Hogwarts se sentía como otra vida. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, pero de nuevo, había muchas muchas cosas que permanecían iguales. No obstante, Harry sentía como si estuviera tratando de exprimir un bloque cuadrado para tapar un agujero redondo cuando consideraba el antes y el después. El mundo se había puesto del revés en el momento en que salvó la vida del Señor Oscuro. No se había enterado entonces que éste era sólo la primera piedra volcada que precedía el derrumbe.

Harry se detuvo en el pasillo y se apoyó en la pared, su cabeza gacha con un quejido, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar Dumbledore los cambios en Tom, o al menos la muerte de Voldemort? El viejo director tenía convicciones tan fuertes acerca del corazón y el alma humanos. Seguro que podía creer que incluso Tom era capaz de redimirse... o eso esperaba Harry. Él haría todo por probarle a Dumbledore que ellos necesitaban a Tom Riddle, pese al hecho de que eso iba contra todo de lo que alguna vez estuvo convencido.

Para Harry, la madurez le llegó rápido mientras crecía. Él era Harry Potter... le fue imposible mantenerse demasiado como un chico. Con la edad vino la claridad; había algo mal en su mundo. Por las bolas de Merlín, estaba constantemente empujado en frente de las muchedumbres y usado como escudo humano... ¿qué _no_ estaba mal ahí? Más que el Jodido Niño-Que-Vivió era el Niño-Que-Vivió-para-ser-Cabeza-de-Turco. Vivía en un mundo dividido, era era demasiado obvio. Parecía ser una falla de la condición humana que ningún acuerdo tendría bajo su ala a un grupo de personas. Pero Harry no podía entender por qué la población mágica estaba dejando que esto la destruyera.

Harry no era un sociólogo ni a palos, pero de sus observaciones se figuró de que la especie humana era inherentemente un animal de manada. Dónde iba un tipo, el grupo lo seguía. Era un método de supervivencia, y desafortunadamente el dicho "pájaros del mismo plumaje vuelan juntos" era relativamente adecuado. De la forma que Harry lo veía, las guerras empezaban porque en el corazón del conflicto yacían el miedo, los malentendidos, y la falta de comprensión de las razones detrás de las acciones del otro bando. Una de las diferencias entre manadas y rebaños en el mundo natural era la presencia de un líder, el alfa, el inteligente y suficientemente poderoso para mantener a sus subordinados en línea y seguros del peligro. Dependiendo del carácter y la cualidad del líder, un grupo ora prosperaba ora se iba a la ruina.

El problema de la Bretaña Mágica se volvió que la gente quién era vista como líderes eran corruptos y mal aconsejados, incapaces, carentes de voluntad, o que no querían poner en sus hombros la carga de corregir un mundo descarriado. Como tanto odiaba admitir Harry, en ese momento sus compañeritos de escuela magos y brujas eran bastante similares a un rebaño de ovejas, con un pastor borracho mirándolas sin importarles. Al menos el lado de la Luz lo era... aquellos que seguían a Lord Voldemort eran más como una manada gruñona de lobos, aficionados a pisarle los talones a una oveja sangrante. Por supuesto que había individuos que se mantenían separados del resto, pero estos eran pocos y desunidos.

Harry sabía de dos personas que podían ser capaces, tuvieran las ganas, y la pasión para poner a la comunidad mágica en la buena senda: Albus Dumbledore, y Lord Voldemort. Ninguno era el candidato perfecto. Dumbledore confundía a Harry, pareciendo contradecirse continuamente. Aquí estaba un hombre que se había alzado lo suficiente entre los magos y dirigía una organización secreta para llenar los bucos que dejaba el Ministro y parecía querer de manera genuina asegurar la paz para su destrozada Nación Mágica, y aun él había declinado la posición de Ministro en incontables ocasiones. Lord Voldemort, en cambio, estaba muy ansioso por tomar el mundo en sus manos y darle forma según sus deseos como si fuera arcilla. El problema principal con él había sido la _pequeña_ cuestión de su locura, el imperialismo inflado, y los medios barbáricos utilizados para conseguir poder y control.

Pero ahora... estaba Tom Marvolo Riddle. Quizás era una paradoja considerarlo como una persona separada de Voldemort, pero para Harry esto era en lo que depositaría toda su fe. No obstante, no podía mentir -las diferencias _eran_ escasas. Si había una cosa por la cual nunca se hubiera molestado por esperar dados los recientes eventos, era en creer que Tom de pronto se encontrase contento con sentarse y convertirse en un ciudadano común en la sociedad. Y Harry no le pediría aquello. Sería como tratar de forzar a una cobra a comer verduras... en algún momento o bien mordería la cálida carne de la mano que lo alimentaba o bien se marchitaría y moriría. Era bastante que Tom estuviera dispuesto a cambiar sus métodos. Tal vez esto era solamente el florecer de la afición de Harry por los discursos del hombre.

Tom -el Tom que Harry estaba empezando a vislumbrar- _sería_ capaz de conducir a los magos y brujas ingleses a nuevas alturas, lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Harry no era un vidente, pero su instinto animal le decía que tenía razón. Había algo en la forma en que Tom veía el mundo, la forma en la que se había formado, que lo separaba de la mayoría de la gente. El mago ordinario nunca podría actuar de la forma que Tom. Tom era un alfa natural. Cuando él se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, abusó y exageró sus tendencias naturales y se transformó en un dictador de clases. Como había demostrado su potencial, también lo había desperdiciado.

Era el modelo típico Gryffindor que Harry se diera una chance, disparara a oscuras, en creer que estaba haciendo la cosa correcta dejando a Tom Riddle vivir, dejarlo empezar de cero. En términos teatrales, Harry esperaba que Tom se conformaría con el papel del pastor que también domesticaba al lobo, por el pellejo de todos.

Como un fantasma, Tom Riddle emergió de las sombras y se aproximó a Harry, tal vez de alguna manera sabiendo lo que el jovencito estaba pensando de él. Sus ojos únicos reflejaban el último de los rayos del sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana mientras el astro se ponía. Mientras el guardarropas del hombre era bastante monocromático, Harry tuvo que reconocer que el negro se veía bien en él.

"Estás melancólico," dijo Tom con suavidad. Harry sonrió.

"No lo estoy... no _en realidad_." Se encogió de hombros. "Podrías afirmas que me estoy sintiendo un poquito abrumado."

"Tú estabas pensando demasiado; estaba destinado a suceder."

Harry suspiró, dramático. "¿De verdad tenías que implicar que soy estúpido?"

Tom hizo un ruido estrangulado y agarró el codo de Harry, tirando lejos de él alejándolo de la pared y llevándolo para el comedor. "¿Sabías que complotas cuando estás sin comer?" Harry lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de pensar si eso era cierto y sintiéndose un poco sorprendido de que Tom se había dado cuenta de una cosa así. "Y cuando complotás, no comés", añadió con indiferencia, pero en un tono de reproche que tenía Harry curvando su boca en una leve sonrisa. Alguien parecía estar mirándolo. ¿Cuando este hombre se había convertido en alguien en quién pudiera apoyarse?

Por mucho que le encantaría que Tom le arrastrara a cenar, Harry quería decirle sobre la carta de Dumbledore primero.

"Recibí una carta de Dumbledore. Envió a Hedwig a encontrarme." Esa declaración hizo Tom pausar en sus acciones de liderar a Harry al final del pasillo. "Él quiere reunirse contigo", añadió Harry, dándole una mirada de reojo al rostro de Tom.

"¿Él lo desea, ahora? Interesante."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Así es la cosa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenés para decir al respecto?"

"Yo ciertamente no estoy preparado para realizar ninguna decisión en este instante. Puede esperar hasta más tarde."

Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Harry gruñó en voz alta por segunda vez en el día, y Tom resopló.

"De acuerdo, comer primero, preocuparse después," dijo Harry. El otro hizo un ruido aprobador.

"Habrá tiempo para discutir todo lo que le concierna al futuro en el futuro." Harry asintió y lo siguió hasta el comedor.

Pero aparentemente ellos no iban a charlar más tarde, porque una cosa llevó a la otra, y resultó que sus bocas fueron dedicadas a... usos diferentes. No se necesita decir que, Dumbledore _no_ estaba arriba en la mente de Harry.

Nagini y Lady fueron confinadas al otro lado de la casa, para gran alivio de Harry.

* * *

"¿Tom?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

Era el 2 de enero, y los dos estaban en la oficina de Tom. Estaba cada vez más cerca el comienzo de las clases que se avecinaban, pero parecía que Tom tenía la idea fija de que Harry debería estar aprendiendo cosas _ahora_. Pilas de libros cubrían la mesa en la que estaban sentados, y Harry estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de no leerlos. Así que pensó que era prudente darle la lata a Tom.

"Pienso que deberías hablar con Dumbledore."

Era eso Tom no esperaba que Harry se sugiere que, o que él había esperado, y como tal, cuando miró a Harry fue con una expresión indescifrable en blanco.

"¿Es así?", le preguntó con calma, aún sin revelar nada de lo que estaba pensando.  
"Sí," Harry lo empujó. "No ibas realmente va a sentarte y verlo morir, ¿verdad?"  
"Me gusta ese plan. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, sin embargo? ¿Esperas que acelere el proceso?"

Harry hizo un ruido de descontento. "No debes bromear sobre ello", dijo a sabiendas de que Tom en realidad no bromeaba e ignoró la mirada ofendida que el hombre le disparó ante la idea. "Tú y Dumbledore tienen varias cosas que hay que trabajar a través de él si no querés que te cause problemas."

Tom se burló. "No eres un terapeuta, Potter." Harry se rió. "Todavía tengo que sopesar los posibles beneficios contra las potenciales repercusiones de esa reunión."

"Sólo estás siendo terco," comentó Harry. Tom no hizo ningún movimiento que sugiriera que iba a disculparse por sus errores. "Podrías relamerte ante su cara acerca de que su plan falló y todo eso," promulgó Harry, tratando de endulzarle la píldora y tentar a Tom hacia un trato. Tom, pese a todo, era obstinado. "Sabes muy bien que Dumbledore mantiene la mitad de la influencia sobre la Gran Bretaña Mágica y gran parte del mundo. Si de verdad sos serio acerca de ser _astuto_ cuando tomes el Mundo Mágico" -lo que fue dicho con un dedo alzado y retorciéndose en el aire y un sarcasmo muy pomposo- "vas a querer tener el apoyo de Dumbledore, o a lo sumo no su desaprobación."

"Yo siempre soy astuto," declaró Tom, arrogante.

"Oh, qué bien, entonces está decidido."

Tom frunció el ceño. "Ciertamente no lo está."

"Pero, dijiste que-"

"Harry Potter, ¿desistirás en socavar mi autoridad?"

Harry rió abiertamente ante aquello. Tom se veía como si fuera a asesinarlo, su cara contraída, lo que hizo sentir un poquito mal a Harry por su exuberancia.

"Lo siento, Tom, lo siento... no pude evitarlo. Quiero decir, _usaste_ mi nombre," afirmó, y le dio un toque en el esternón, "y el requerido respeto por la autoridad en la misma oración. ¿Piensas que tengo algo con lo que empezar?" Hizo una pausa. "Bien, lo tengo... _generalmente_... pero salvo rara vez eligo ignorarlo."

Tom no se vio impresionado.

"Harry, sabés muy bien que ninguna cantidad de entusiasmo rimbombante o de garantías sinceras de parte de Dumbledore le darán a Lord Voldemort un lugar en las buenas gracias de la sociedad, ni creo que nadie pudiera ver sus actividades como un servicio a la _comunidad_."

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció. Tom actualmente parecía un poco apaleado por ver el cambio de actitud del joven.

"Voldemort no tendrá negocios adicionles en el Mundo Mágico," dijo decidido, con firmeza. Luego frunció el entrecejo. "Él nunca pensó de ti como Voldemort... no en realidad. Siempre fuiste Tom Riddle para Dumbledore, ¿cierto? Él siempre pudo ver a través de tu máscara." Aunque tan pronto como dijo eso, Harry se preguntó si había ayudado u obstaculizado la situación.

"De acuerdo, Harry," verbalizó Tom después de un momento en tono diplomático, y Harry se volteó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Pero no esperes ningún milagro."

"No has siquiera hablado con él todavía," dijo Harry, volteando los ojos. "De verdad, Tom, hacer amigos, no enemigos; Dumbledore todavía no es tu amigo hasta que lo sea de otra manera ".

Las cejas de Harry le llegaban hasta la frente cuando Tom se volvió verde y su expresión era de repugnancia.

"Uh, no tienes que abrazarlo ni nada..."

"¿Por qué no? Mi reputación se arruinará si hago buenas migas," escupió, "con el hombre."

"Voy a asumir que estás siendo sarcástico," Harry murmuró casual. Y luego se rió entre dientes, divertido sin cesar por la imagen de un adusto Riddle viéndose obligado a llevar un brazalete de la amistad con Dumbledore... el director era así de raro.

Tom gruñó, haciendo que Harry volviera a estar bajo control. "Harry, ¿qué es exactamente lo que esperás lograr con Dumbledore y yo llegando a ningún tipo de arreglos?"  
"¿Qué espero lograr?" dijo Harry, con una expresión engañosamente pensativa. "Bueno, en verdad quiero ver a los dos reconciliándose y Dumbledore entonces te dará una palmadita en la cabeza y te llamará 'm'hijo querido'."

"Sé serio, Harry."

"¿Por qué quieres que sea él?"

Tom le parpadeó inexpresivamente al otro mago, que obviamente, había perdido la razón.

"Eh, ok, nada de chistes de Serio/Sirius."

Tom frunció el ceño aun más. "Sabés que preferiría ningún chiste de ninguna clase."

Harry suspiró. "¿Por qué gasto el tiempo contigo?"

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, con un brillo en sus ojos introspectiva carmesí, Tom dijo: "Yo soy una parte de ti."

Algo dentro de pecho de Harry hizo un burbujeo extraño, y se vio obligado a ahogarse cuando el sonido de su respiración se entrecortó en reacción a la veraz y contundente afirmación de Tom. Era una afirmación, pero una parte de Harry se preguntó si también era una pregunta. Espontáneamente, un sentido de posesividad que no sabía que podía sentir se alzó en su interior. Tom era una parte de sí, de una manera que nadie más podría serlo. No era exactamente un pensamiento sano, esta noción de Tom perteneciéndole, pero Harry ahora entendió un poco cómo Tom se sentía por él. En resumen, sólo ... se complementaban entre sí.

"Sí, lo eres," Harry respiraba suavemente, y luego quería abofetearse por lo emocional que le sonó. Si Tom se dio cuenta, él hizo como que no, pero mantuvo la vista fija en Harry. El joven se acomodó para volver en sí.

"Me importa muy poco si Dumbledore nunca se siente inclinado a abrazarte y te llame nombres de mascotas tontas. Todo lo que quiero es la comprensión, el llegar a un acuerdo. Principalmente me gustaría que Dumbledore no buscara activamente maneras de matarte. Incluso al borde de la muerte él es una amenaza para ti, siempre y cuando él todavía te vea como una amenaza".

"Y él debería seguir haciéndolo."

"Que la hosquedad no se convierta en ti, Tom. Deja eso para Snape. Por cierto, no creo que él haya mencionado nada a Dumbledore acerca de lo que hizo. Todavía no sé qué pensar de él. Puede creer que es aburrido, pero creo que está resultando ser una persona muy fascinante".

"Sigue siendo irritante," Tom gruñó.

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto."

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, con claridad en sus pensamientos, y luego sonrió con bastante picardía. "¡Kreacher!" gritó con un tono de mando. Esperó un minuto antes de que el feo elfo doméstico finalmente consideró que la llamada de su Amo era digna de su tiempo. Volvió enfurruñado y con los ojos llenos de odio hacia Harry y parecía completamente incómodo por estar ahí.

"Amo", dijo con tristeza.

"¿Qué motivo sobre la Tierra hay para que necesites a una criatura tan fea?" Y entonces los ojos de Tom se estrecharon mientras inspeccionaba el elfo más cerca. Kreacher se volvió para mirar al hombre con los ojos rojos, y de inmediato se acurrucó de nuevo en el miedo, toda su actitud cambiando del desprecio a la completa deferencia.

"Señor Oscuro Señor, señor, Amo Harry Potter, ¿qué puede Kreacher estar haciendo por vosotros?" dijo el elfo con voz ronca, la mirada en el suelo. Las cejas de Harry se dispararon, y miró a Tom. Sabía que los elfos domésticos podían distinguir la firma mágica de cada persona pero por lo general sólo si la habían conocido antes. La actitud de Tom hacia el elfo hizo a Harry sospechar bastante.

"Él te conoce, y... ¿tú lo conoces?"

"Este es un Elfo de los Black, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Tom y Harry asintió. "Pues sí, lo conozco. Yo lo tomé prestado de Regulus, una vez." Kreacher parecía estremecerse ante el recordatorio.

"Fue un honor servirle, Amo Señor Oscuro, señor," dijo el elfo, pero no estaba dispuesto a ir más cerca de Tom o a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Y quién es Regulus?" Kreacher miró a Harry a continuación, y para sorpresa del chico, el elfo tenía lágrimas de grasa que se acumulaban en las lagañas.

"Regulus Black, Mortífago y hermano de Sirius Black," dijo monótonamente Tom. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, pero no dijo nada. Tom inclinó la cabeza hacia Kreacher. "Yo lo usé para ocultar un Horrocrux. La experiencia no habría sido agradable para él. Tengo que decir que no esperaba que él sobreviviera."

"Amo Regulus me llamó," Kreacher ofreció tímidamente.

"Ah", dijo Tom, apático. "¿Por qué le llamaste aquí, Harry?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiendo un poco de lástima por el Elfo ante el cual hasta entonces sentía más bien disgusto. "Pensé que sería mejor utilizarlo a él para ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore rápidamente. Dumbledore ya se sabe que técnicamente lo poseo, y supuse que sería un poco más cooperativo si sabía de ti ... Kreacher siempre ha sido tan entusiasta por tu Lado." Se volvió hacia el elfo. "¿Qué te parece, Kreacher, vas a comportarte por mí ahora?"

Kreacher parpadeó, arrepentido de su mala conducta. Pero sí dijo, "Kreacher hará lo que le ordena su Amo Harry Potter." Harry asintió y agarró una hoja de pergamino de la pila sobre el escritorio de Tom y trajo la pluma y el tintero más cerca también.

"Ahora, creo que un área pública bien abierta va a funcionar como lugar de encuentro, tal vez un parque o algo así." Harry golpeó el extremo de la pluma contra sus labios, y luego la sumergió en la tinta y se preparó para escribir.

"Harry, no recuerdo haber aceptado cualquier tipo de reunión todavía."

Sin levantar la vista de la página que estaba escribiendo sobre, Harry dijo, "Eso es porque no lo hiciste, pero lo harás. Vamos, Tom, que no va a matarte el actuar civilizadamente, por una vez. Todos podemos hacer Promesas Mágicas para una reunión pacífica, o algo así, para estar seguros si eso te hará sentir mejor".

"Está bien, pero voy a ser el que dictará lo que dice en los Votos. Dumbledore sólo va a tener que estar de acuerdo con eso."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a ver lo que dice." Varios minutos después, le entregó la misiva a Tom por su aprobación, y luego se lo dio a Kreacher y lo envió para entregarlo a Dumbledore. Harry predijo que no tomaría mucho tiempo una respuesta.

* * *

Tom miraba por encima del escritorio a Harry, intentando (y con razón, teniendo éxito) buscando hundir su mal humor mientras esperaban a ese feo elfo que volviera. Él le había entregado un libro a Harry y le dijo que fuera a leerlo, -no fingir que leía-mientras esperaban. Mientras tanto agarró otro y fingió que no quería reunirse con Dumbledore.

Es decir, que en realidad no, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él no era estúpido. Harry estaba completamente en lo cierto cuando insistió en que Albus Dumbledore tenía que ser contenido. La muerte no anularía automáticamente las lealtades al viejo excéntrico. Muy frustrante era este hecho, no obstante. Era repugnante cuánta fe ciega causaba Dumbledore, aunque ampliamente considerado bastante senil en su vejez, parecía inculcar confianza en los que alzaban la vista hacia él. No quería decir que Tom no estara celoso ... él tenía su propio tipo de lealtad. Pero ... había limitaciones a las que Voldemort podría atraer. Tradicionalistas purasangres, especialmente los de Slytherin, él sabía cómo tenerlos en línea, cómo apelar a sus lealtades y llegar a ser obedecido, pero para los corazones sangrantes del mundo Voldemort era un monstruo. Era difícil ser encantador cuando sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo como la sangre carmesí y más a menudo era incitado en Cruciar a los idiotas por su inanidad ciega.

En resumen, que no podía cumplir con las expectativas doradas de la luz, cuya lealtad se inclinaba más para cualquier persona a quien vieran como algo tan "bueno" el sol brillaba lejos de su trasero.

Tom realmente, realmente trató de mantener ese adorno metafórico y cualquier idea de Dumbledore fuera de su mente no sea que su imaginación sacara lo mejor de él.

Tom sintió que echaría de menos los días en que se sentía inclinado a simplemente deshacerse de todos ellos por lo que no tendría que lidiar con ellos. Por desgracia, un cierto mocoso y su bastante repentino y contundente regreso a la humanidad le hicieron darse cuenta de que esos tontos insípidos tendrían que quedarse. Tom no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, pero que iba a venir a descubrir que las cosas querían ... eran la más de las veces necesarias. Y de verdad, Tom tuvo que admitir, que no era sólo ellos, pero la gente en general la que tendía a molestarlo ... tal vez que en realidad no era una buena excusa para matarlos a todos. Después de todo, no podían hacer nada si él era el mago supremo.

Tom luchó con el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. ¿Era esto cómo se sentía la conciencia? Jodido Harry Potter. Bueno, no todavía.

Estaba en el proceso de volver a examinarse. ¿Cómo no podría? Puede que incluso aquello empezó antes de tomar la segunda poción ... había habido poco que pudiera hacer que pensar mientras estaba atrapado como una cobra. Había algo en el diminuto cerebro animal que tenía que usar que filtraba sus pensamientos. Él no había querido admitirlo en el momento, pero las cosas que Harry le decía, e incluso cosas sobre el mismo muchacho, habían logrado colarse bajo su piel y invadir sus ideas. No era algo que podía resistir, y tenía una sensación de parte de la razón fue porque mirando a Harry Potter era casi como mirarse en un espejo en algunos aspectos, un espejo de una realidad alternativa, más exactamente. Parecía que cuanto más parecidos eran, más eran diferentes.

¿Qué dijo lo que realmente qería? ¿Poder? ¿inmortalidad? sí, así fue. Eso, dudaba, que cambiara nunca; que era un aspecto de su personalidad, ya sea arraigada o adquirida durante su crecimiento. Él siempre había buscado activamente el poder hacia fuera, desde el momento en que entendía el concepto, mientras era niño en el orfanato hasta nuestros días. Y él lo ganó, fácilmente. Creció borracho en su interior, dejando que se apoderase de él como con un puño de hierro ... él dejó que lo controle.

Si hubiera sido ¿que cuanto más alto se levantó, más se destruyó a sí mismo? Y cuanto más se destruyera a sí mismo ... cuanto más se destruyó el mundo que le rodeaba.

Él era egoísta. Afirmó que estaba buscando para asegurar el poder y la inmortalidad por el mundo mágico, pero en realidad sólo la estaba buscando para sí. De una manera que no había conocido la diferencia. Realmente, realmente quería salvaguardar al mundo de la magia, simplemente porque le resultaba superior a la alternativa; el mundo muggle no significaría nada para él.

Con una claridad desconocida para él antes, Tom estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que había que hacer para que esto suceda. Para tratar de verdad. Esto fue una cosa de la que estaba seguro. Y tal vez una parte de él esperaba que con Harry Potter a su lado, que la suerte de éste era imparable, pudiera pegársele y él ganara algunos bonos adicionales.

Su optimismo a ultranza.

Tom vio a Harry saltar dado que el elfo, Kreacher, lo sorprendió con su regreso. Él mismo, por supuesto, tenía más compostura que eso.

"Amo, Kreacher hizo lo mandado." Aquí el Elfo frunció el ceño. "Dum-ble-dore", dijo a Kreacher lentamente y con burla, obviamente, obligándose a decir el nombre, "ha dado Kreacher una respuesta." Le entregó un trozo de pergamino doblado a Harry. Tom no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de cómo él y un elfo doméstico parecían compartir puntos de vista similares.

Tom observó como Harry leyó la nota rápidamente y luego la tomó y la leyó a sí mismo cuando Harry se la entregó. No era nada más de lo que esperaba.

Tom tomó una hoja de pergamino sobre la que había estado escribiendo y, con broche de oro, firmó su nombre en la parte inferior-Tom Marvolo Riddle. Él no había hecho eso por un tiempo. Empujó la página hacia Harry. "Firma", ordenó.

"¿Qué es?" -preguntó Harry, tomando la hoja y leyéndola.

"Contrato mágico. Firmalo y el hechizo hará efecto en ti. Enviaremos otra vez a Dumbledore para ser devuelto firmado por él, así que antes de siquiera pensar en la reunión cara a cara."

"Ah,"Así sea "," Harry se burló después de leer el contrato. "¿Crees que puedes manejar, no dañar a ningún muggles o iniciar una pelea de gatos con Dumbledore?"

Uno de estos días Tom iba a maldecir la boca de Harry hasta cerrrla. "Difícilmente creo que sea una descripción adecuada."

"¿Por qué me incluíste en esto?" Harry miró a Tom, parecía juzgar su expresión. "Oh, piensas que Dumbledore puede intentar algo de mí?"

"Tu firma es sólo por el estado ciertamente cuestionable de la mente de Dumbledore. Su protección es la mía." Hizo caso omiso de las burlada declaración "Mi héroe" de Harry. "No sabemos a ciencia cierta si Snape no le ha contado sobre el Horrocrux que aún permanecen dentro de ti. Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy contento de que no pusieras un encanto de secreto sobre él."

Tom no perdió el caleidoscopio de emociones intermitentes través de los ojos de Harry, que iban desde la indignación a la parcial complacida hasta que su rostro se instaló en una mueca. "Oh, yo no había pensado en eso. En realidad, creo que incluso no sé cómo hacer uno".

"Aborrezco la calidad de la educación ridícula Hogwarts en estos días."

Haciendo caso omiso de los ojos en blanco de Harry, Tom le entregó el contrato a Kreacher y lo envió de vuelta a Dumbledore.

"¿Estás realmente bien con esto?" Tom miró a la pregunta tímida de Harry, arqueando las cejas de forma espontánea. Harry lo miraba con atención, preocupación en sus ojos. Le tomó un momento para Tom reconocer que Harry estaba preocupado por sus sentimientos ... o lo que sea.

Eso estuvo bien. No le impidió decirle: "Gryffindor," con desdén. Harry sonrió con indulgencia. Eso era muy agradable también. Sin el resplandor de los lentes en el camino, Tom pudo apreciar cuán verdes eran los ojos del más joven. Si la maldición asesina no se hubiera reflejado hacia él habría pensado que simplemente había sido absorbida y encerrados en los iris de Harry.

Tom nunca hubiese esperado lograr tan rápido que Harry cediera a una relación física, pero de nuevo, Harry era impredecible y tampoco Tom había esperado de sí que él siquiera alguna vez se tentaría por el joven hechicero. No pudo evitarlo, meditó. De todas las cosas en su vida, Tom nunca se imaginó que disfrutaría de hacer que Harry Potter se retorciera de placer en vez que de dolor, voluntariamente entregado, pero de nuevo había sido un poder tan único el tocar el cuerpo núbil de Harry como si fuera un fino instrumento. Para él, Harry era... encantador, de este modo y de todos los modos. Todo lo que ahora conocía de él hacía al brujo jovencito mucho más seductor. Un alma anciana en un cuerpo engañosamente joven en la cúspide de la madurez. Harry era Harry, y nadie más, exceptuando claro la parte que era un poquitín el alma de Tom.

Lo que habían hecho no era ni de lejos, en logística, el primo ejemplo de buen sexo, con la inexperiencia de Harry había sido bastante manso. Sin embargo, la inocencia y ansiedad de éste fueron más sensacionales que cualquier otro de los encuentros físicos de los que Tom había participado. Tanto como algo de él lo quería tímido y lejos de cualquier tipo de vicios, a la mayor parte del alma restaurada de Tom no le importaba. ¿Así que si quería que Harry fuera suyo de todas las maneras con toda su convicción? Harry era... su _alma_. Y era sólo... Harry. Y comparado con otras gentes, era mucho más.

Tom se reprendió, un poco confuso con sus igualmente confusos sentimientos. Pero nada podía ya hacer. Su pequeño Gryffindor, Horrocrux, cómplice, irritante, era eso: _suyo_, si tenía que definirlo en una palabra.

Harry le había pedido lo que quería, y Tom se había entregado en respuesta. Poidía ver que el joven no lo había comprendido, y realmente Tom tampoco, no del todo. Pero lo que veía en los ojos de Harry, cuando lo tocaba... _eso_ era lo que quería.

Y al infierno con lo que significara.

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando se aparecieron en una de las esquinas del parque. Todavía eran las vacaciones para los muggles también, así que había un puñado de niños y padres dando vueltas en la planicie nevada. Brillaba el sol y en combinación con la chaqueta que Harry hizo que Tom le transfigure para él lo mantenían caliente. Tom llevaba túnica de mago, a pesar de que estaban en un local muggle. Cuando Harry se quejó, Tom simplemente respondió que con un No-Me-Mires y encantos repelentes para muggle no importaría. Con esos encantamientos colocados a su alrededor caminaban sin ser molestados por el parque.  
"¿Qué es para ti este lugar?"  
"Sólo familiar," dijo Harry. "Durante los veranos yo vivo en la calle, y vengo aquí cuando puedo escapar. Este fue el primer lugar que me vino a la mente que sabía que no sería excesivamente lleno de muggles o libre de magos-pienso que asustarías a cualquiera. Yo apostaría que Dumbledore estará todo preocupado de que te haya traído tan cerca de casa de mis parientes. Incluso puede estar sudando por los muggles que hay alrededor. Pero para eso está el dicho contrato, ¿verdad? "  
"Sí, no debes olvidar de poner al viejo a gusto."  
Harry se rió de la respuesta seca de Tom, y lo condujo hasta un banco del parque y se sentó. Con renuencia, Tom siguió su ejemplo después de lanzar un encantamiento de limpieza en el banquillo. Harry se echó a reír ante eso.  
"Ser un muggle no es una enfermedad, por lo que no es contagioso, lo sabes."  
"No, pero son bastante sucios."  
: ¡Aves! :  
Harry frunció el ceño y empujó la cabeza de la Lady de nuevo bajo su abrigo. : No son para ti.: Harry no había querido traer a la serpiente, pero ella insistió. Persistentemente. Y mientras tanto, Nagini le suplicó a Tom que sacara la cobra de la casa para que ella pudiera tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Por lo tanto, Harry finalmente cedió sólo para que dejaran de chincharlo.  
Las palomas por las cuales Lady estaba tan cautivada acudían alrededor del banco en el que se sentaron a, tal vez en busca de las cositas que el mago -Harry- de vez en cuando les tiraba. Harry sacó una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo, la abrió y le rompió las piernas antes de que pudiera saltar a la distancia. Arrojó los trozos de chocolate en el suelo, e inmediatamente las palomas invadieron la comida, que a su vez atrajo a más aves para el área general. Tom elegantemente cruzó sus piernas.  
"Sé que lo haces sólo para molestarme."  
Harry sonrió. "Sí, puede ser. Creo que es lo que mejor hago." En respuesta, Tom maldijo a una de las aves, que chilló y se dejó caer cerca, asustando efectivamente muchas de las aves a su alrededor con su angustia. Harry decidió que la próxima vez quizás los animales deberían ser protegidos en virtud de un Contrato mágico.  
"Eres tan malo."  
"Es lo que hago mejor", Tom retrucó. "Será mejor que recojas a tu serpiente."  
"¿Qué? ¡Oh, Lady!" Harry saltó de la banca y se precipitó detrás de la cobra escurrideza que estaba persiguiendo a los pobres palomas. Deseó no haberle puesto ese encanto de calefacción en ella así la nieve disuadiría al reptil de alejarse. "Creo que Tom mintió cuando dijo que no tiene acceso a su magia, porque te juro que ella puede aparecerse," Harry murmuró en voz baja. El pájaro había tropezado a cierta distancia, y Lady ya estaba a mitad de camino. Por suerte para la paloma, la mala suerte se disipó y fue capaz de volar lejos ilesa.  
Al igual que Harry estaba tratando de llegar a agarrar la cola de Lady, un ruido hueco rasgó el aire, y Harry tropezó torpemente, la serpiente colgante retorciéndose de su mano y la conmoción de una barba del color blanco de la nieve delante de él. Él levantó la vista ante el atroz intento de vestirse como un muggle hasta la cara barbuda del hombre que pensó que cuanto más brillante los colores, podría mezclarse mejor.  
"Ah, Harry, y..." las cejas tupidas se fueron por las nubes. "¿... Y Tom?" un Dumbledore muy desconcertado cuestionó, con los ojos fijos en la serpiente que estaba haciendo pucheros mientras maldecía en pársel sobre una cena perdida. Fue un caso de identidad equivocada.  
"Me temo, el profesor, que es peor que eso," Harry le dijo con tristeza.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y Compañía.

N/T: Perdón la tardanza!

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"¿Peor?" Dumbledore cuestionó, perplejo, y Harry tuvo un momento en el que saboreó desconcertar al director por una ocasión en vez de al revés. Aunque al final Harry sintió la necesidad de explicarse y no dejar que el otro hombre encontrara la respuesta por sí solo.

"Er, bueno, supongo que lo de 'peor' es relativo, es cierto, los Señores Oscuros realmente no son buenas mascotas, pero, bueno... oh, maldición," Harry resopló. "Hay una nueva política para los Mortífagos: te portas mal y te conviertes en la mascota de Harry Potter."

Le tomó un momento a Dumbledore procesar esa declaración, y cuando lo hizo se le frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se abrían con comprensión.

"¿De verdad? Bien entonces." Dumbledore parecía aún más sacado de balance. "Esa ¿es una persona y no, en efecto, un verdadero animal?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa indiferente en su rostro, Harry alzó el brazo alrededor del cual la Lady se había envuelto. "Yo lla llamo Lady ahora, pero alguna vez fue conocida como Bellatrix Lestrange."

Los ojos de Dumbledore se hicieron más grandes.

"Así que sí: 'peor'" Harry divagaba. "No se preocupe, sin embargo, ella no recuerda quién era. Eh, supongo que se podría decir que Lady podría hacerse pasar por mi 'Tommy' -por el parecido- cuando vuelva a la escuela. Ya que, ya sabes, el verdadero anda por allí... y es un poco pesado para acomodarse alrededor de mi cuello en estos días". Harry sacudió la cabeza señalando al hombre detrás suyo, y la mirada de Dumbledore parpadeó en dirección a Tom y pareció estudiarle durante varios momentos. Harry, de espaldas a Tom, no sabía qué era lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, pero Dumbledore no mostró reacción al ver a un notablemente diferente Tom Riddle antes de centrarse de nuevo en su estudiante.

"Incluso si ella no recuerda quién era, sin duda es peligroso mantenerla a su alrededor cuando no puedes controlarla."

_'Lo dice aquel quién me dejó guardar a Voldemort en los dormitorios de Gryffindor'_, Harry quiso decir. No lo hizo, sin embargo, y se tomó un momento para recordar por qué Dumbledore pensó que no podía controlarla. Él se habría golpeado la cabeza con un ladrillo si accidentalmente le revelara que todavía era un Horrocrux y podía hablar pársel (como ya lo había hecho con Snape). Tendría que acordarse de que debía mantener la boca cerrada si Lady realmente iba con él a Hogwarts.

"Tom le dio instrucciones explícitas. Ella no lo va a desobedecer." No era una mentira tan grande, pero no era la verdad plena, tampoco.

"Voy a considerarlo, Harry," finalmente dijo Dumbledore. Harry cometió el error de estudiar el rostro del anciano, tratando de determinar si sospechaba o no. Tal vez debería haberlo esperado, pero cuando sintió un empujón en su mente en contra de sus aún débiles escudos de Oclumancia quitó a toda prisa sus ojos de los sondeantes y azules de Dumbledore antes de que pudiera leer nada.

Enderezándose en toda su estatura con una apreciable mueca de dolor, Harry permitió que Lady se acurrucara alrededor de su cuello mientras tomaba un momento para calmarse.

"Si está preocupado por si estoy _Imperiusado_ o algo, está perdiendo el tiempo", dijo Harry, con cierta frialdad. "Sabe que soy inmune a ese hechizo. Estoy aquí, entero e ileso, por mi propia voluntad. Él no me ha hecho daño."

Hubo un largo y tenso momento de incómodo silencio mientras Harry se paraba frente a Dumbledore, dándole al hombre el beneficio de la duda y lo miraba a los ojos una vez más. La única cosa que socavó ligeramente la interacción nerviosa fue el hecho de que la Lady le estaba diciendo alegremente a un ave ajena a todo en el árbol deshojado que les daba sombra lo mucho que iba a a disfrutarla cuando se la comiera. Dioses, ¿Alguna vez cerraba su maldita boca?

Después de un tiempo, Dumbledore suspiró. "Te pido disculpas, Harry. Tal vez he conseguido tornarme paranoico en mi vejez."

Harry resopló, pensando acerca de las subestimaciones, pero supuso que no pudo seguir durante mucho tiempo enojado contra Dumbledore. El hombre, después de todo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando contra magos oscuros. Y tal vez ese era su problema, que él consiguió estar tan absorto en su tarea autoimpuesta que perdió la vista de ciertas cosas cuando pasaban.

"¿Fue así realmente, Harry? Tom no ha..."

"Él estuvo bien," Harry interrumpió. "Y sí, yo he estado bien. Mis extremidades siguen pegadas, intacta mi mente, y todavía respiro. Obviamente, la vida es buena."

"Maravilloso," dijo Dumbledore, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que aún dudaba. No obstante, Harry vio, moviendo su cabeza para seguir los movimientos de Dumbledore, ya que el director pasó junto a él y se sentó bajo el esquelético árbol en un banco idéntico al dónde él y Tom se habían sentado antes. Acariciando el espacio vacío a su lado, Dumbledore sonrió cordialmente a Harry y, después de algunas vacilaciones, Harry se sentó con rigidez. Una vezinstalados, tamborileó a la ligera con los dedos a un lado del muslo.

"Veo que le hiciste hecho algo a tus anteojos."

¿Ah, de modo que esto era ahora una visita casual? Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que Tom no estaba contento con mi visión periférica."

Dumbledore tarareó pensativo. "¿Tom?"

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Yo lo llamo así, y él me lo permite".

Silencio de nuevo. Los pies de Harry se arrastraban en el suelo.

"Harry, ¿por qué todavía no volviste a Hogwarts?"

La frente de Harry se frunció mientras ganaba tiempo. "¿Qué quieres decir? Las festividades no han terminado aún."

"Yo no veo cómo eso pueda importar. Seguro que prefieres estar en Hogwarts, ¿no?"

"Oh," dijo Harry, la cara crispándosele ya que trataba de decidir si iba a fruncir el ceño, mirarlo divertido, o entrecerrar la mirada como con sospecha. Finalmente se decidió por mantener su expresión neutral. "No soy su prisionero, si es eso lo que quiere decir. No he vuelto todavía, porque yo no quise."

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza hacia él y miró encima de la montura de alambre de sus anteojos de medialuna. "¿Tú quieres pasar tus vacaciones con Tom Riddle?"

Harry suspiró. Supuso que no podía culpar a Dumbledore por no dejar de ser excesivamente sospechoso de Tom. Las cosas que Voldemort había hecho eran difíciles de olvidar.

"Sí, lo sé, Director," le dijo Harry a Dumbledore. "Aunque, usted parece interesado en conseguir que vuelva a Hogwarts."

"Lo admito," Dumbledore verbalizó con lentitud, "que me siento incómodo porque estés voluntariamente manteniendo un contacto tan estrecho con ese."

Harry casi rió, su mente coqueteando brevemente con la idea de informar a Dumbledore sobre lo _estrechos_ que eran los contactos que había estado manteniendo con Tom. Pero por supuesto que de inmediato descartó la idea... el conocimiento o bien haría que el corazón del anciano fallara o bien arrastraría a Harry al manicomio.

En cambio, le preguntó: "Pensé que ¿habías dicho que confiabas en mí para tomar mis propias decisiones?"

"Confío en ti, Harry," Dumbledore le aseguró. "Es en él de quién no me fío de que no esté influyendo en tu buen juicio."

Los labios de Harry adelgazaban, dado que él los presionaba con firmeza. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Yo meramente estoy más preocupado por tus recientes motivaciones. Si me permites el atrevimiento, tengo que decir que simplemente no parecen ser _tuyas_."

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, Harry estudió Dumbledore, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de su previo intento de Legeremancia, y se preguntó si el hombre realmente lo _conocía_, en absoluto.

"Usted está preocupado de que me haya influenciado de alguna forma, ¿cierto? Porque parece que estoy ayudándolo... que yo no estoy haciendo nada para detenerlo, por enjaularlo, como usted piensa que _debería_."

El cristal de los anteojos de Dumbledore brilló bajo el sol invernal, cuando su rostro se movió hacia el ángulo derecho. "¿Debo entender, Harry, que deseas que continúe como lo ha sido?"

Harry suspiró. "Profesor, _por supuesto _que yo no quiero que continúe de ese modo. Pero, no creo que él estuviera enteramente equivocado por empezar algo al inicio. ¿Qué pasa si siento que él debería empezar algo nuevo, debido a la forma en la cual ha cambiado? "

"¿Ha cambiado?" Dumbledore cuestionó en voz baja.

"Él no es Voldemort," Harry respondió de inmediato. La conversación cesó por unos momentos mientras Harry dejaba que su director rumiara sus palabras. La risa estridente de los niños que jugaban cautivó su atención y vio un grupo de bolas de nieve volando mientras aguardaba.

"¿Qué hay de la profecía, Harry?" Dumbledore finalmente preguntó.

"¿La profecía?" Harry frunció el ceño disgustado, mostrando claramente su opinión sobre el asunto. "Considero que mi trabajo está terminado." Harry quería decir algo acerca de cuán _horribles_ eran las vagas profecías y ¿cómo podía alguien dejar que una de estas dictara sus vidas? Esa cosa estúpida era autocumplida por sobre todo. Si Voldemort hubiera conocido la profecía completa y reconocido su naturaleza, ¿se hubieran desarrollado los eventos de la manera que lo hicieron? Por supuesto, quizás actuó el destino haciendo que Snape, espía en ese momento, hubiera sido sólo capaz de escuchar y transmitir los primeros versos malditos, lo suficiente como para atraer al Señor Oscuro para que liberase sin saberlo, las compuertas del su desastre.

¿Les había dado el destino alguna opción a fin de cuentas?

A Harry le dio jaqueca mientras trataba de descifrar las fintas de destino. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba bastante seguro de que había cumplido la estúpida profecía, de una manera nada ortodoxa y quizás, de paso, solapada. Pero claro, ¿tal vez esa era la intención de la profecía? Uf, realmente debería dejar este tipo de profundos pensamientos a cerebritos como Hermione o chalados, como Dumbledore.

"Me gustaría que lo dejaras en paz."

Dumbledore suspiró. "No sé si podré hacer eso, Harry."

Harry se removió. "Piénselo de esta manera, director: Si Tom Riddle se hubiera quedado como Tom Riddle, ¿le habrías puesto tanta oposición? Si hubiera sido sólo un hombre que quería cambiar el mundo para mejor..."

"Tom... tenía mucho potencial", dijo Dumbledore con parsimonia, los ojos mirando la lontananza.

"Pero luego cometió errores, ¿verdad? Todo empezó con su primer Horrocrux, su primer asesinato, y terminó con él despilfarrando todo su potencial en una causa de mezquina tiranía. ¿Sabe por qué, Director?" Harry tragó saliva. "Porque él era _humano_, y porque él era apenas un niño cuando empezó todo, un mago que se crió en un orfanato muggle y que tenía delirios de grandeza, tal vez como una forma de escapar de las circunstancias en que vivía. ¿De verdad crees alguien como Voldemort simplemente nace siendo un monstruo? "

Harry de repente se puso de pie, abandonando su puesto en el banquillo en favor de la andar de un lado al otro en frente de éste, apenas notando los ojos de Dumbledore sobre sí, sino que de alguna manera él podía sentir ese otro par de ojos que conocía que lo estaban contemplando a la distancia. Dejó de pasearse un momento y se aplastó el flequillo en un gesto nervioso, su boca cubierta con el brazo, pero en realidad sólo estaba disfrazando el hecho de que estaba susurrando en pársel-magia un encantamiento de privacidad. No quería que Tom fuera su audiencia, no cuando sólo sabía que iba a avergonzarlo por lo que estaba planeando decir si sabía que el otro hombre podía escucharlo. Es por su propio bien, de todos modos, porque Tom probablemente terminaría teniendo arcadas por el sentimentalismo Gryffindor que Harry estaba a punto de vomitar.

"Voy a decirle una cosa, y me gustaría que simplemente escucharas, por un momento. Sólo... permítanme decir lo que tengo que decir. ¿De acuerdo?" preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza en la dirección de Dumbledore.

"Ciertamente, mi querido hijo", dijo el viejo mago gesticulando con si pequeña mano para que continuara, con expresión pasiva.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando intensamente el camino de grava húmeda bajo sus pies, una mano inconscientemente acariciaba la oreja izquierda de la cabeza de la pálida cobra que descansaba antes de recordar que no era realmente esa en la que él estaba pensando. Su mano bajó y alzó la mirada.

"Yo no sé si usted sabía que antes de venir a Hogwarts-no sé si alguna vez alguien se molestó en comprobarlo, pero que debes de haberse dado cuenta después. ¿Debe de haber sabido seguramente que yo tenía una vida _miserable_ con mi familia muggle? "

El rostro de Dumbledore palideció, angustia se mostraba intermitentemente sobre sus piel. Probablemente no esperaba esto, y tampoco, en realidad, lo había esperado Harry, pero sentía que este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para conseguir sacar algunas cosas de su pecho.

"...Ellos me odiaban, y _dolía_. Ellos eran mi familia, pero ellos no me querían. Yo no era su sobrino; yo era tan solo el monstruo que vivía en su alacena. Yo no lo entendí por mucho tiempo, por supuesto, que en realidad ellos tenían _miedo_ de mí. Ellos no me entendieron, y yo no los entiendo. Yo... yo no puedo decir que yo alguna vez los haya amado, sólo los aceptaba como la gente que me concedía vivir con ellos, de mala gana".

"Harry..."

Harry lo detuvo. "No... no aún." Se paseó, la monotonía de la caminata le ayudaba a pensar. También lo ayudó que la Lady afortunadamente permaneció en silencio, tal vez percibiendo su ánimo.

"¿No se le ocurre cuán similares nos estaba forzando a ser? Tom Riddle y yo... tenemos tanto en común. Soy tan parecido a él que solía asustarme... todavía me asusta, para ser honesto. Quiero decir, yo casi _era_ él, teniendo una parte de su alma que vivía dentro de mí. Creo que, de todas las personas, yo soy quién mejor podría entender por qué se convirtió en lo que fue... que es lo que realmente más me asusta, porque puedo ver cómo _yo _podría haber sido como él. Puedo ver cómo podría haberse convertido su amargura, en su deseo de herir a otros... de la misma la forma en que _él_ había sido herido. Es terrible, profesor, ser odiado, temido, que no confíen en ti... sólo por ser uno mismo ".

Harry de repente se echó hacia atrás en el banco, exhausto, como si acabara de correr un maratón. "¿Se acuerda de nuestra conversación sobre cómo nuestras elecciones nos hacen lo que somos?" Harry no esperó a Dumbledore respondiera, pues sabía que el otro recordaría. "Tenía razón en eso, pero ¿_cómo_ tomarmos esas decisiones? Pensé en eso durante mucho tiempo. Puede ser que las elecciones representen lo que somos, pero ¿no son nuestras experiencias personales las que nos ayudan a hacer nuestras elecciones? "

Harry echó un vistazo a la figura en la distancia que estaba sentada en un banco pintado de laca verde -que Harry estaba seguro de que antes no estaba allí. Le surgió una leve sonrisa. "Tom y yo... nuestras experiencias fueron terriblemente similares Ahora, yo no estoy inventando excusas para él, pero teniendo en cuenta todas nuestras similitudes, había una cosa que nos hizo tan y patentemente diferentes: yo fui amado. Por mis padres, por mi padrino, y más tarde por mis amigos. Tom... no tuvo a _nadie_. Tal vez su madre lo amó, pero ella murió, y su padre lo abandonó, y nunca lo he oído mencionar amigos... él tiene 'secuaces' " Harry bufó. "Por lo menos vi lo que como es una familia normal, amorosa, aunque fuese en calidad de observador, pero durante mucho mucho tiempo él sólo podía ver a otros huérfanos que estaban probablemente en tan mal estado como él en algunos aspectos."

Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Harry contempló la cara de Dumbledore. La frente del anciano estaba fuertemente arrugada en concentración, pero sus ojos eran claros y brillaban con inteligencia. "Voldemort ha muerto", dijo Harry sin rodeos, la convicción en su voz no se ocultaba. "Tom Riddle voluntariamente lo dejó morir, y ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad para tomar mejores decisiones... sus experiencias son diferentes de cuando era un alumno e hizo su primer Horrocrux." Harry suspiró.

"El mundo necesita de Tom Riddle. El Ministerio de la Magia de Bretaña se está desmoronando, y creo que lo sabe. Todo el mundo ha estado tan centrado en el bien contra el mal, los magos contra los muggles, que se han olvidado de que todo es secundario ante el problema principal. Voldemort tenía razón en una cosa, en que es necesario algún tipo de cambio, pero falló en el qué y en el por qué de esa necesidad. Preocuparse sobre cómo vamos a llevarnos bien con los no magos no tiene sentido cuando todavía tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien entre nosotros. _Eso_ es mucho más importante ahora. Tom, creo, es más consciente de este hecho porque, bueno... no tenía a nadie salvo _a mí_ con quién hablar durante semanas, y poco que hacer, excepto observar lo que es el mundo real, lejos de sus ilusiones arraigadas tan profundamente. Me gustaría pensar que le hice desmontar de su caballo y lo traje de vuelta a la estratosfera... Aparentemente yo soy persistentemente molesto".

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, y Harry sonrió ligeramente.

"De todos modos, ya sabes que es un genio, uno de los mejores estudiantes que Hogwarts jamás tuvo, y creo que deberíamos dejar que tenga la oportunidad de demostrar cuán de grande, y por una vez no cuán terrible, puede ser. No se puede forzar a alguien como él a fingir que es ordinario, porque no lo es. Nació como un líder, lo que, lo concedo, probablemente exacerbó sus posteriores problemas relativos al poder y al control, pero eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer. Él es el Heredero de Slytherin, el último en su línea, y la magia es fuerte en su sangre, dejeló conducir y probarnos que podemos ser mejores y por qué deberíamos querer serlo".

Harry se quedó en silencio, se había quedado sin aliento y sintiéndose un poco cursi por su 'exhortación' sobre Tom. Maldita sea, Dumbledore probablemente podría ver a través de su intento de parecer que él no estaba completamente embobado con el tipo. A través de todas sus palabras, no creía que tuviera ninguna para explicar por qué dejó que Tom le haga eso a él la otra noche...

Harry podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo cuando la sangre se le agrupó debajo de la piel, y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que su director -que también resultaba ser un excelente Legeremante- estaba sentado a su lado.

Hablando de Dumbledore, aún no había dicho nada, así que Harry dejó que su cabeza se inclinara ligeramente en su dirección para ver si podía discernir lo que estaba pensando el viejo hechicero. Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore tenía una expresión bastante deslumbrante, con un brillo alegre en sus ojos mágicos.

"¡Bien, mi hijo!" de repente exclamó. "Parece que las cosas están dando una vuelta de tuerca para mejor."

"¿Eh, sí?" Harry barbotó, un poco perdido dado el entusiasmo de Dumbledore.

"Excelente, excelente."

Harry parpadeó tontamente. "Así que... ¿esto le parece bien?"

"Bueno," Dumbledore arrastró las palabras, "suena muy bien, pero obviamente hayalgunos detalles que todavía necesitas pulir. ¿Cómo planearon ustedes arreglar el Ministerio?"

"Eh, bueno, no estoy seguro. Es Tom, sin embargo, quién va a hacer la mayor parte de eso. Obviamente no voy a ser capaz de hacer mucho. Probablemente sólo estorbaría."

"Oh, no seas tonto, Harry," Dumbledore puso reparos. "Este tipo de cosas funcionaría mucho más velidosamente como una asociación, una combinación de ambos aspectos de sus personalidades y sus recursos. Por supuesto que debes ayudarlo, y el Mundo Mágico te adora."

"¿Eh?" Harry pronunció de manera poco elegante, preguntándose de qué Mundo Mágico Dumbledore estaba hablando, ya que sin duda no era de aquel en el cual Harry había estado viviendo en sus últimos seis años.

"¿Y qué de Voldemort?" el director lo interrumpió antes de que Harry pudiera objetar cualquiera de sus garantías. "Él no puede simplemente desaparecer. La gente se preguntará... y todos se volverán paranoicos." Dumbledore parecía bastante desánime con su predicción.

"Oh, bueno, no estoy seguro de eso. No hemos hablado de ello."

Dumbledore tarareaba zumbando mientras pensaba. "Recuerdo haber leído una novela donde el personaje principal fingió su propia muerte para poder empezar de nuevo en su vida. Realmente debería retomar ese libro otra vez, me gustó bastante."

Tomando la pista, Harry preguntó: "¿Crees que deberíamos orquestar la falsa muerte de Voldemort?"

"Ah, Harry, apenas estaríamos fingiendo si lo que dijiste antes era cierto. Simplemente tiene que ser un hecho evidente para todos los demás. Ah, y sería lo mejor si vos sos la mano en su desaparición."

Harry quería vomitar, pensando en toda la atención extra que recibiría por ello. "¿Por que dices eso?"

"Tú eres el Elegido. ¿De verdad crees que la muerte de Voldemort sería aceptada si fuera a manos de otro que no fueras tú?"

"¡Profesor!" Harry protestó. "Ellos van a... _¡nunca me dejarán en paz!_ Merlín, ya estoy en los diaron el día de hoy. ¿No podemos decir que fue una especie de accidente mágico o una revuelta entre los mortífagos, o que un montón de miembros de la Orden lo lograron? Diablos, creo que podríamos decirle a la gente que Voldie se atragantó con el corazón humano que estaba devorando, porque, corre el rumor de ese es el tipo de cosas que hace y la gente estaría más que feliz de creerlo".

"Mi querido niño, estás olvidando que estás negando algo que ya ha sucedido. Recién decías que cumpliste la profecía, ¿verdad? Además, será mucho más fácil para que ti tomar el control del Ministerio si la gente ya confía en ti y te adorarán".

Harry no se rió este momento. "Fue _su_ plan, en primer lugar, obtener el alma de Voldemort restaurada. Yo sólo como que me puse en el camino. ¿Y dice que voy a _apoderarme _del Ministerio? ¿_Yo_, no Tom?"

El director sonrió con confianza, probablemente sólo divirtiéndose a costa de su alumno. "Bueno, por supuesto, Tom también. Pero nunca harían la mitad de camino, Harry, sino hacen lo que yo digo," transmitió jovialmente.

Harry se sentía claramente descorazonado.

"¿Está seguro de que no estaba en Slytherin, profesor?" Harry cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos, acusador.

Dumbledore rió plenamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el gorro de lana chato, que debía de haber sido algo que recogió después de ver un muggle llevando uno, amenazando con deslizársele.

"El Sombrero lo consideró."

"Tú también, ¿eh?" Harry dijo con ironía, su rostro, sin embargo, mostraba que estaba divertido.

"Dijo algo como, 'Nunca nadie lo verá venir,' justo antes de ponerme en Gryffindor."

Harry negó con la cabeza con ligereza, y un cómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos por un momento. Tanto que sus miradas se vieron atraídas por los gritos de risas procedentes del grupo de niños que Harry vio antes, ahora ocupados en armar un muñeco de nieve.

"¿Alguna vez hiciste uno?"

Harry giró la cabeza para enfrentar Dumbledore, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en los labios.

"No."

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente. "Pensé que te estaba protegiendo, de muchas cosas diferentes que parecen sin importancia ahora. ¿Puedes perdonar a un viejo tonto, Harry?"

"Sí", respondió Harry con facilidad. "A pesar de todo, la vida que tuve fue la que me ha hecho quien soy ahora, y no puedo decidirme lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de eso."

"Voldemort nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra ti."

Resoplando, Harry dijo, "No dejes que Tom te oiga decir eso. Él pensará que estás regodeándote."

"Ah, hablando de Tom, me gustaría pasarme y saludarlo." Lo que al parecer estaba haciendo ahora. Para ser tan viejo, Dumbledore sin duda era capaz de ponerse de pie rápidamente. Harry también se levantó.

"No hay necesidad de levantarte por el momento, me gustaría hablar a solas con Tom. ¡Dios mío, no he sido capaz de tener una conversación civilizada con él durante tantos, tantos años!" El director parecía excesivamente feliz de que todo pudiera ser diferente ahora.

"Um, bien, pero no esperes que sea muy agradable con usted... ha cambiado, pero no _tanto_," Harry aconsejó. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose con qué exactamente iba a pagar por permitir que un director recargado de azúcar se acercase a un Señor Oscuro -la mayoría de las veces- temperamental. Dumbledore pareció captar su preocupación.

"No te pongas tan nervioso, Harry. El mismo Tom elaboró ese contrato de Conducta Pacífica. Estoy seguro de que es sólido", declaró Dumbledore alegremente.

_'Ahora que lo pienso, eso es lo que me pone nervioso',_ pensó Harry, pero Dumbledore ya había enderezado su horrible traje y empezaba a alejarse en dirección a Tom, dejando a Harry atrás.

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore se mostró, Tom había permanecido rígido y tieso en donde Harry le había dejado, sus dedos retorciéndose para refrenarse de sacar su varita y darle al viejo excéntrico un jirónde su mente. Más bien lamentable, sin embargo, era el hecho de que había firmado un contrato que impedía cualquier maldición durante esta pequeña incursión. Sí, muy desafortunado. Por supuesto, _había_ una laguna, pero siempre y cuando Dumbledore mantuviese su palabra, ese aspecto no se podría aprovechar.

Había habido un momento poco después de Dumbledore llegó en el que el anciano miró en dirección a Tom, mirándolo a los ojos, incluso sobre la distancia. Tom no había dejado nada de lo que estaba pensando se viera en su rostro mientras estoicamente sostuvo la mirada de Dumbledore. Fue sólo cuando el director miró hacia otro lado cuando Tom permitió que una ligera mueca de desdén cruzara sus facciones. Despues de un momento, cuando parecía que él y Harry tenían su propia discusión privada, Tom de veras sacó su varita, pero sólo para transfigurar una pila de la abundante nieve en un nuevo banco verde. Se sentó en su nueva obra con mucha menor reticencia que en cualquier otro banco y guardó su varita.

Mirando hacia atrás a la pareja a lo lejos, Tom miraba con ojo avizor como Harry ahora se paseaba frente a Dumbledore. Por supuesto que tenía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que decían, y ya que era inofensivo, fue capaz de lanzar un hechizo de escucha para espiar la conversación. Eso, sin embargo, como se vio después, fue fútil.

: Mocoso escurridizo, : susurró en voz baja, secretamente impresionado de que Harry hubiese pensado en lanzar el fuerte encanto de privacidad que le había enseñado. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la banqueta, y una vez que se dio cuenta de esto, se detuvo de inmediato, horrorizado. Era Harry quien no dejaba de moverse... él tenía más aplomo que eso.

Tom mantuvo la mayor parte de su atención en el par sentado a muchas yardas de distancia, pero de vez en cuando su atención perdía en la deriva hacia el resto del parque. Ignorando a los muggles que lo ocupaban, y en cambio trató de imaginar lo que el joven Harry Potter habría hecho las veces que vino allí. Harry no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Tom discernió que el niño probablemente venía aquí para escapar de aquellos con quién vivía, para olvidar o fingir que todo era diferente. Tom sabía esto porque una vez, hace mucho tiempo, él tuvo sus propios lugares adónde iba a escapar por las mismas razones.

Con cierto disgusto, Tom, algún tiempo después observó a Dumbledore marchando tranquilamente hacia él, la serenidad impresa en sus facciones. Harry, al parecer, se quedaría atrás. Cuando el viejo director estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y pensando obviamente en ocupar el espacio junto a él en el nuevo banco transfigurado, Tom se deslizó rígidamente en el medio y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con fijeza a Dumbledore y luego a la fea ruta antes de mirar hacia arriba al mago se acercaba en una patente demanda silenciosa. El hecho de que se encontraban a un tiro de piedra el uno del otro a buen grado no significaba que Tom deseara compartir un banco con Dumbledore. El camino a través del cual iban a platicar era lo suficientemente estrecho para al menos no tener que gritar su conversación.

Dumbledore, capturando la pista, se sentó aun más alegremente en el asiento de hechura mundana con ese brillo en sus ojos tan condenable. Tom sintió que sus propias pupilas se contraían, molestas.

"Tom," Dumbledore saludó como si fuera el té de las cinco. "Debo decir que te ves muy bien."

"Te ves atroz," Tom respondió después de retorcerse interiormente de vergüenza a causa del uso del viejo de su nombre de nacimiento. A pesar de que no le importaba que Harry lo usara libremente, el uso de Dumbledore de ella al instante lo irritó, y en ninguna parte decía que tuviese que ser educado el día de hoy.

"¿No te gusta el color?" Dumbledore miró su cegador traje estilo muggle. Tom se dio cuenta de que tenía los mismos encantamientos No-Me-Mires y repelentes de muggles que él mismo tenía colocados, pero Dumbledore parecía el tipo de persona aprovecharía la ocasión para vestirse como un muggle 'sólo por diversión'. Por un momento, Tom se preguntó si tal vez Harry tenía razón y que había pasado demasiado tiempo en torno a adolescentes cuando tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos dramáticamente. "Yo pensé que hacía juego con mis ojos," Dumbledore dijo cuando levantó la vista de su atrocidad de poliéster.

Por su propia vida, Tom nunca podría comprender por qué la gente escuchaba a este jodido brujo.

"Harry parece estar bien", comentó Dumbledore. Tom no pudo evitar sonreír por la discreción de Dumbledore.

"Creo que te refieres a que él no está muerto", dijo secamente. "Me pregunto si te preocupas igualmente por mí."

"Ah, siempre el histriónico, Tom."

El mago susodicho frunció el ceño.

"Me alegro de que Harry y tú hayan aprendido a congeniar. Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco preocupado cuando se negó a regresar a Hogwarts, pero como te he dicho, él parece estar bien. Y tú, Tom, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Simplemente maravilloso", Tom, con sarcasmo,apretó los dientes, y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando Dumbledore se vio encantado con su respuesta. Tom estaba empezando a tener dificultades para recordar por qué estaba allí, y sus dedos se retorcían, anhelando su varita. Realmente odiaba a este hombre.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes curiosidad por saber lo que Harry y yo estábamos hablando", dijo un poco más en serio, lo que le a convenía Tom mucho más que su alegría anterior marca Dumbledore. Lo que lo fastidió fue que Dumbledore hubiera sido capaz de leerlo tan bien, que él quería saber de qué habían charlado detrás de las barreras de privacidad de Harry.

"Harry, mi niño querido, es una joya entre las masas. Espero que te das cuenta ahora de cuán digno oponente era para ti. Me atrevo a decir se aventurará en la grandeza más que cualquiera de nosotros."

Tom encontró que no podía refutar las declaraciones de Dumbledore, por lo que sólo se mantuvo en silencio y permitió que el director continuara y exhibiera sus propias conclusiones.

"Siendo, por supuesto, un chico lleno de tacto, que no lo dijo llana y simplemente, pero, sin embargo, me convenció para que te dijera algo a ti."

Tom alzó una ceja. "¿Y qué sería?"

"Lo siento."

Al ser un tipo de persona cerrada, Tom se enorgulleció de no mostrar abiertamente su sorpresa. "¿Qué?" entonó rotundo. ¿Qué había hecho ese maldito Gryffindor esta vez?

Dumbledore se movió en su asiento y puso las manos en el regazo, la mano ennegrecida sobre la arrugada pero por lo demás sana.

"Te juzgué desde el principio. Nunca confié en ti, y yo nunca te di una razón para que confiaras en mí. Tú eras mi estudiante, y yo no pudo darte adecuadamente la atención que necesitabas. Yo no te ayudé. "

Entrecerrando la vista y casi gruñendo, Tom siseó, "Yo no necesito tu..."

"Shh, Tom", el arrugado director dijo con calma, "y dejame hablar." Conteniendo su indignación, Tom instaló su genio detrás de una máscara fría por el momento y dejó que Dumbledore continuase.

"Yo fui tu maestro, y tal vez el único que reconoció el peligro en el que estabas**. Pensé que te entendía, pero tal vez no eras un niño tan inteligente. Eras el más inteligente que había. No eras cualquier estudiante y debería haber visto que me necesitabas algo más que los demás. Mi estimado Slughorn te adoraba, por supuesto, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no es la persona más profunda que existe."

Bueno, Tom tuvo que concederle aquello.

"Lo siento," Dumbledore continuó, "que nunca te di demasiado crédito cuando dijiste que no querías volver al orfanato. Como dije, Harry no lo dijo, pero creo que se preguntó si tal vez yo podría haber prevenido hacer algunas de las cosas que hizo, si yo me hubiese mostrado más comprensivo, si te hubiese mostrado más cariño antes de que te perdieras a ti mismo. Tengo que decir que hubo momentos en los que me he preguntado la misma cosa".

Hubo silencio una vez Dumbledore terminó. Se amplificó la forma en que en algún lugar, en la parte posterior de la mente de Tom, o quizás más bien en el borde de su alma, dónde podía sentir otra vida pulsando en sincronía con la suya.

"¿Qué le dijo Harry?"

"Solamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Me temo que yo no había realmente confiado en que sus intenciones fueran justas. Él trajo a mi atención lo cerca que había estado cometiendo el mismo error con él que contigo. Él te defendió con bastante destreza, hay que decir, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios: ¿está a salvo de ti?"

Tom miró fijamente a Dumbledore, sin dejar que ninguno de sus pensamientos cruzaran su expresión perfectamente entrenada. Conocía los riesgos de lo que iba a hacer, pero a la luz de las circunstancias, sólo había una cosa que pondría el director completamente a gusto. A pesar de su preferencia por lo demás, Tom podía aceptar que en este caso su antiguo profesor de Transfiguración sabía lo suficiente como para comprender su respuesta cuando el hombre enjuto hubiese escuchado lo que tenía que decirle.

"Él sigue siendo mi Horrocrux."

Tom se tomó un momento para sentirse satisfecho ante la boca abierta de Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo?" el director finalmente ahogó.

"¿Cómo es que le pasan siempre las cosas?" Tom respondió secamente. "Por accidente... o pura suerte", proclamó. "De verdad, Dumbledore, que debería haber sabido que habría frustrado algo así como la alimentación de una cobra con una poción y terminaría consumiendo un poco de ella él mismo."

La mano maldita de Dumbledore cayó hasta la banqueta y se apoyó en gran medida en éste. "¿Harry consumió algo de la poción de Fortaleza?" Sus ojos parpadearon hacia el joven mago a la distancia, que estaba inclinado por completo hacia ellos en el banco del parque y les observaba atentamente. "¿Y no le hizo nada, excepto concederle mantener un trozo de tu alma?" dijo el brujo barbudo mientras centraba su atención de nuevo en enfrentarse a su antiguo alumno.

"¿Imagina eso?" Tom dijo con indiferencia, tratando de no sentirse demasiado petulante por incredulidad de Dumbledore. Pero él sabía perfectamente que Dumbledore sería capaz de interpretar qué significaba eso exactamente. Pensó que lo diría en voz alta de todos modos. "Sabes para lo que la poción estaba destinada. La Magia dictaba que él es mejor como mi Horrocrux."

_Guardián de mi alma..._

Cualquier sentimiento de calma y el sentido común se evaporaron de Tom cuando las siguientes palabras se derramaron de sus labios. "Él es mejor, y yo también lo soy."

Dumbledore parpadeó, interesado en sobremanera. "¿Tom?"

Tom ciñó su templanza, pero eso fue sólo porque se sentía tan incómodo. Podía sentir algo rizado y en torsión en su interior, crujiendo alrededor como una vieja rueda oxidada que se utiliza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. También hubo un aleteo de pánico, como una polilla batiendo sus alas contra el vidrio de la jarra en la que fue atrapada. Era un resistente vestigio del pasado que se negaba a morir, o tal vez que sencillamente se negó a dejarlo ir.

Se sentía tan débil.

"No volverá con esos repugnantes muggles", dijo de pronto Tom. "Estará a mi cargo a partir de ahora."

Él estaba esperando algún tipo de oposición, pero Dumbledore demostró que se trataba de una preocupación vana.

"Pareciera que hacerle volver con ellos sería yo repitiendo un error, sin aprender nunca. Me atrevo a decir que va a estar en mejores manos contigo, que con ellos. Bastante irónico, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, absolutamente", dijo Tom un tanto brusco. Rápidamente se puso de pie, su banco detrás de sí se disolvió en el viento mientras que él daba la escasa cantidad de pasos necesarios para pararse directamente delante del hechicero tan anciano. "Jamás volverá a ser tocado con mala voluntad." Hubo una ligera advertencia en esa promesa.

Tom retrocedió entonces, las túnicas azotando a su alrededor por la brisa del invierno, que aun soplaba. Las nubes vecinas en la lontananza amenazaban con una nevada para más tarde en esa noche. Los ojos de Tom buscaron los de Harry, y cuando se encontraron produjeron una comunicación silenciosa entre ellos, y Harry se levantó de su banco y tomó el camino de grava hacia atrás en dirección a los otros dos magos.

"Él se preocupa por ti, ya lo sabes," dijo Dumbledore detrás de él, haciendo que Tom mirara un poco hacia atrás por encima del hombro. "Es bastante obvio. ¿Me atreveré a confiar en que has llegado a quererlo, también?" murmuró Dumbledore suavemente.

Tom miró hacia un costado y no contestó. Tenía la sensación de la foca vieja presumida ya conocía la respuesta. Atrás, Tom podía sentir que su interlocutor se había puesto de pie a su vez. Harry había llegado, y parecía estar luchando para meter la cabeza de la Lady bajo su abrigo mientras ella seguía intentado escurrirse fuera de su control. Con intensidad y significado hacia Tom, Harry resopló con frustración.

"Um, creo que está aburrida... y hambrienta."

"¿Y?"

Harry puso mala cara, ligeramente. "¿No puedes decirle que voy a alimentarla más tarde?"

"Díselo tú mismo."

Tom encontró divertido que Harry hiciera pucheros, mirando de reojo a Dumbledore y luego deliberadamente hacia él.

"Uh, ya no puedo más", pareció chupar un fósforo. _"¿Recuerdas?"_

"Oh Harry, tú ya no tienes que fingir."

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon ante la inclusión de Dumbledore, y miró, desconcertado, al mago de ojos rojos.

"¿Le dijiste?"

: Asúmelo, Harry, se te escaparía, eventualmente. :

Harry frunció el ceño. : Lo mantuve en secreto, ¿no? :

Y se dio cuenta, Tom le había hablado en pársel, para disimular su tono ligeramente derrotado. Dumbledore se estaba riendo por el intercambio. Mientras Harry le siseó a Lady que se portara bien, Tom maniobró de forma tal que él y Harry se pusieran lado a lado delante del mago mayor.

"Entonces," dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirar hacia arriba a Tom, "¿está todo bien?" Echó un vistazo ahora a Dumbledore.

"Soy viejo, Harry." Aquí, Dumbledore levantó la mano maldita, girándola en el aire. "Me estoy muriendo, de hecho." Los ojos de Tom se movieron hacia abajo para ver la expresión de Harry, y fue testigo de cómo el joven tragaba con dificultad. La voz de Dumbledore llamó su atención.

"Ya te había dado algunos de mis comentarios sobre estas nuevas circunstancias, pero te diré que definitivamente siento que he metido bastante la pata con el mundo mágico durante mi vida."

Tom no pudo reprimir el resoplido condescendiente que se le escapó. Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza a sabiendas.

"No creo que pueda justificarme adecuadamente si me meto en los asuntos que afectarán a las nuevas generaciones, no cuando no tengo casi ningún futuro. Es más tu mundo que el mío ahora, Harry, y si crees que Tom puede transformarlo en uno como el que quieres, entonces, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? "

Dumbledore rompió su mirada con Harry al lugar se fijan sus ojos singulares de Tom.

"Voldemort nunca ha tenido tanto potencial como _tú_, Tom Riddle."

Hubo un momento de silencio lacónico, roto después de un tiempo por Harry cuando se volvió hacia Tom y retransmitió, "Él... y yo... creemos que la figura de Voldemort necesita morir públicamente de alguna manera, para que lo sepa todo el mundo."

Tom se puso rígido, la pequeña bobina de resistencia tirando en respuesta a la idea, y él lanzó una mirada en dirección a Dumbledore. No podía evitarlo; había pasado meses como estudiante en Hogwarts tratando de llegar a ser un nombre mucho más adecuado a sus gustos que _Tom_, y luego se había pasado años haciendo algo con ese nombre. No importa qué, no podía negar que Voldemort era todavía una parte de él, y el pensamiento de arrojar al mar tan casualmente a esa persona y a tal nombre era casi aterrador.

Pero Tom ya podía ver la lógica. Y tal vez empezar de nuevo eralo que necesitaba... ¿o ya había empezado a hacer eso?

En cualquier caso, había demasiadas razones y complicaciones para continuar como Voldemort ante la imagen pública. Voldemort tendría que ser derrocado para que las masas de ovejitas se sintieran _seguras _de que no iban a ser contaminadas con el mal oscuro o morir muertes espantosas. Ahora que el tema había sido violado, Tom tenía algunas ideas que le rondaban en la cabeza que beneficiarían a todos ellos, y puede ser que vivir una doble vida se convirtiera en un lugar común para varias personas si la Luz _insistiera _en hacerlo de la manera tediosa, no violenta.

Buen Merlín, que sería bastante difícil mantener su cordura sin el idiota ocasional a quién torturar para aliviar el estrés. Asumir el control el mundo mágico nunca parecía como gran parte de una tarea. Lástima Bellatrix hubiera roto la mente de Colagusano... él siempre había sido un objetivo conveniente.

"¿Qué dices, Tom?" Dumbledore dijo, cortando los pensamientos de Tom. "¿Podrías, como un mago de la calle, llegar tan alto como Voldemort? ¿Podrás dejar el monstruo atrás y ser tan humano como el resto de nosotros?"

Tom, por supuesto, reconoció lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore, el reto que estaba emitiendo. Desafiaba a Tom a que demostrara que no necesitabad el personaje de un ser como un dios inmortal, como Voldemort, retratado con el fin de tener éxito. Dumbledore le estaba poniendo un cebo. Sí, Tom era muy consciente de la manipulación, pero no tuvo ningún problema en tomar ese cebo. Fue un reto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"Por supuesto", le dijo a Dumbledore simplemente, dándole una desafiante mirada de suficiencia. Dumbledore se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez, y luego sonrió, y Tom se encontró la expresión puramente amistosa y libre de hostilidad. En su visión periférica, Tom pudo ver Harry sonriendo.

"Yo te espero volver a ver al inicio de clases", comentó Dumbledore, un sentido de fin en la declaración. "Voy a conseguir su custodia transferida otra vez." El director miró a las nubes. El viento soplaba con más fuerza, en ese momento, y era sólo porque Dumbledore tenía la barba metida en el cinturón que ella se mantenía en su lugar. "Parece que sería prudente que salir antes de que llegue la tormenta. ¿Tom, te pondrás en contacto conmigo si necesitas algo?"

"Tal vez", dijo arrastrando las palabras, y prometió hacer todo lo posible para no necesitar nada de Dumbledore, jamás.

"Eres tan pretencioso," murmuró Harry de su lado, obviamente, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Dumbledore se rió con deleite cuando se volvió y se acercó un poco más en el camino. Antes de llegar muy lejos, sin embargo, se detuvo y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás hacia ellos.

"Ah, se me olvidaba algo. ¿Harry, si fueras tan amable?" Hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo acompañara.

Harry vaciló un momento, pero luego se fue del lado de Tom, ante lo cual Tom sintió una punzada de disgusto por lo que vigiló cuidadosamente el rostro de Dumbledore en buscas de maldad. Desde que la distancia y el ángulo lo pusieron lejos de ellos, Tom no podía oír lo que estaban hablando, pero podía discernir que el anciano había puesto algo en la palma de Harry. Después de un mero minuto de discusión, el director se apareció, dejando a Tom y Harry solos una vez más. Lentamente, Harry se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el otro hombre, su cabello aprovechando al máximo los vientos crecientes y volando en todas las direcciones.

"¿Qué quería?" Tom inmediatamente exigió saber. Harry no parecía hacerle caso, sin embargo, aferró el pequeño objeto que agarraba. De pie delante de Tom, Harry volteó su cabeza hacia él y le tendió la mano.

"Dumbledore me dijo que podrías querer esto de nuevo." Él estiró sus dedos, dejando que el otro viera lo que el director le había dado.

Era el anillo de Gaunt.

Automáticamente, Tom se acercó al anillo, dejando que su dedo apenas cepillara la superficie de la piedra oscura en el marco de oro. El toque envió un choque a través de sus nervios, una descarga rápida de la magia residual y de memorias desconcertantes. Él apartó la mano, sintiendo claramente que el objeto ya no tenía mucho atractivo por más tiempo. Una vez había sido lo suficientemente importante como para ser su Horrocrux, pero ahora era sólo un signo de sus defectos.

"Yo también lo sentí," Harry le susurró, y cuando Tom lo miró vio que los ojos excepcionalmente verdes del joven estaban llenos de emoción; que no era ni piedad ni acusación, sino una especie de aceptación y un cálido confort. Tom tomó la mano de Harry y puso los dedos del mago más joven de nuevo sobre el anillo.

"Guárdalo; haz con él lo que te parezca que no lo quiero.". Empujó la mano de Harry hacia su pecho, rozándole los dedos con los suyos mientras dejaba caer la mano al costado. Harry le dio un leve asentimiento, apretando el puño en su esternón antes de meterse el anillo en el bolsillo, con lentitud. "Fue extraño. Antes de que me lo diera, me dijo algo como, 'voy a verlos pronto de todos modos'.Me pregunto qué quería decir con eso."

Tom no lo sabía. "Podría ser cualquier cosa, tratándose de Dumbledore." Harry parecía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

"Ah bueno, y lo que quería decir Dumbledore de ¿conseguir la 'custodia transferida'? ¿Sabes de qué iba la cosa?"

"Bueno, Harry," dijo Tom pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, preparándose para aparecerse, "me va a transferir tu custodia a mí, porque da la casualidad de que soy tu nuevo tutor." Tom sonrió mientras Harry escupía, sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa. Tom no permitió que Harry se recuperase antes de su magia los chupara a ambos hasta el espacio de las Apariciones y los depositara en la entrada de la casa privada de Tom.

La repentina urgencia que Tom tenía, era arrastrar a Harry hasta el dormitorio y ceder ante el deseo de expresar con sus acciones lo que no podía con palabras, asegurándose de que Dumbledore no le había hecho nada ni cambiado de alguna manera. En su lugar, envió a la Lady a encontrar Nagini y condujo a Harry, que todavía parecía estar un poco aturdido por la transferencia de tutela, a la parte de sala de estar de su estudio, sentado en el sofá negro y tirando al chico en su regazo. Harry gritó mientras caía de forma que su espalda estaba contra el reposabrazos y las piernas entre las piernas de Tom.

"Acogedor", comentó. Tom le ofreció una ceja levantada, atreviéndose a que dijera algo más sobre el arreglo. El hecho de que Tom estaba seguro ahora de que no era sólo posesividad lo que le atraía de Harry no quería decir que pudiera expresarlo. Harry se aclaró la garganta torpemente.

"Y, ¿cómo fue tu conversación con Dumbledore?"

Una mueca cruzó las características de Tom por un simple segundo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

"¿En honor a la verdad, Harry? No como yo esperaba que iría."

La frente de Harry arrugó. "¿Cómo fue eso?"

"No sé lo que le dijiste antes, principalmente debido a que utilizaste un hechizo de privacidad," Tom bufó molesto, "pero llevaste al viejo excéntrico a decir algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre mí, cosas que no había pensado que diría alguna vez. Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco raro al respecto." Hizo contacto visual con Harry. "Él me pidió disculpas."

La cara de Harry se contorsionó, no de sorpresa, pero sí de interés. "Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que le oirías pedírtelas."

"Tu habilidad para las subestimaciones nunca dejará de sorprenderme." Harry solo sonrió hacia él, probablemente completamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Tom no podía decidirse a enfadarse al respecto.

"Si te digo la verdad, Harry, las cosas que dijo trajeron recuerdos y sentimientos de dónde habían caído olvidados, y algunos otros que yo no habría sabido qué hacer con ellos."

Los ojos de Tom se sintieron atraídos por la mano que tenía sobre el hombro, y luego a los ojos preocupados del propietario del apéndice.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tom le dio a Harry una mirada afilada, poco impresionado con la pregunta. "_Sí_, Harry, estoy _bien_."

Harry dijo sarcástico: "Bueno, que tonto de mí por sugerir es posible que necesites un poco de consuelo después de un día emocionalmente agotador."

"Ni rozando".

Harry rió, su cuerpo se removía mientras se hundía más en los cojines del sofá.

"Así que, ahora que Dumbledore y que están en terreno más firme, ¿significa que podrás interactuar más a menudo con él?"

"Al contrario, yo no quiero volver a verlo nunca. Disculpas o no, yo no puedo soportar al chalado del mago."

Harry se dobló por la mitad para que su frente descansara en el hombro de Tom mientras él se reía de su declaración. Aprovechando la situación, Tom agarró la parte delantera de la ropa de Harry y tiró de ésta, así que terminó a caballo entre las piernas de Tom. Sin dar Harry cualquier momento para orientarse, Tom tomó posesión de los labios del joven en un beso abrasador a boca abierta. Se prolongó durante unos felices pocos segundos antes de que Harry tuviese la audacia de poner una mano en el pecho del otro y lo empujase hacia atrás.

"¡Espera un segundo! No creas que me he olvidado de lo que me dijiste antes de que nos apareciéramos. Dijiste que eras _mi guardián_ ahora."

Tom le dio a Harry una sonrisa de gato-que-se-comió-un-canario. "Le dije a Dumbledore que no ibas a volver con esos sucios muggles. Puesto que probablemente no me vas a dejar que los mate, o mejor aún, que los torture sin piedad, decidí que era el mejor compromiso."

Harry le dirió un profundo ceño, antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Por lo tanto, ¿eres mi guardián?" cuestionó con aprensión.

Tom sintió cómo se elevaban sus cejas y sus labios se aplanaban en reprobación. "¿No acabo de decir eso mismo?"

"Pero... ¿qué pasa, ya sabes... con... _entre nosotros_?" Harry dejó claro acerca de lo que estaba hablando por medio de gestos. Tom tuvo que reírse por el rostro confundido de Harry.

: Harry, : Tom susurró seductor mientras se apoyaba cerca, viendo como las pupilas de Harry aumentaban de tamaño al tañir de su nombre en pársel. : ¿No te dije que no me importan nada las reglas? Voy a besarte cuando quiera, lo que será mucho más fácil de hacer ahora que soy tu guardián y vivirás conmigo. : Como para demostrarlo, Tom capturó los labios de Harry otra vez, sacando a la luz un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta del menor. Él no se había perdido el aspecto de puro deleite en la cara de Harry, ya que presumiblemente registrada en su mente que él realmente no tenía que volver con su familia muggle.

"Y," Tom añadió, alejándose lo suficiente como para hablar ", me parece recordar que dije algo acerca de cómo decides ignorar su estima y valor. Creo que puedes estar de acuerdo en que las reglas están sobrevaloradas. Además, voy a cambiarlas pronto de todas formas".

Harry resopló con diversión, y Tom encontró el movimiento de su cuerpo en su regazo una gran distracción. Los ojos brillantes del mago más joven miraron a Tom.

"Dumbledore parece pensar que _yo voy a apoderarme_ del Ministerio también, o algo así de podrido."

"Por supuesto que lo harás."

"Claro, en realidad, sólo yo-Espera, ¿qué?"

"¿De verdad crees que yo no iba a usar tu influencia como el Niño-Que-Vivió para hacer mi toma de control más fácil?"

"Tom", se quejó Harry cerca, "sabes que odio ese título. ¿Y no precisas preguntarme si quiero dirigir un golpe de Estado?"

"Dijiste que Dumbledore pensó que era una buena idea."

Harry resopló. "Él nos llamó _socios_", murmuró. Pero entonces sus ojos brillaron con picardía y sonrió. "¿Cuál es la frase? ¿Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos?"

"Estoy eligiendo creer que te refieres a _ti_ uniéndote a _mí_," Tom murmuró como advertencia. Harry se rió.

"Mmm, no lo sé, lo hiciste muy bien como mi socio en el crimen, en Hogwarts."

"Gente ha muerto por menos cosas que las que me dices."

"Y es por eso que nunca podrías obtener la cooperación de la mayoría de la población Mágica," Harry aventuró.

El comentario trasladó a Tom tomar por las astas el asunto, él quiso dejar todo claro a Harry.

"¿Entiendes, Harry, por qué Dumbledore insiste en que usted juegues un rol activo en lo que nos proponemos a hacer?"

Harry parpadeó, esperando a que Tom se explicara.

"Es porque sabe que no voy a ser amable, o compasivo, cuando las cosas avancen. Soy un hombre trastornado, Harry, y no voy a tolerar la ineficacia o los enfoques pasivos. Puede ser que haya decidido cambiar mis... métodos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el gran ajuste necesario con el fin de lograr nuestros objetivos hará las cosas desordenadas en ocasiones. El político amigable no se corta ante esto. Dumbledore sabe que, no importa quien diga que soy, yo soy totalmente capaz y no tendría reparos en utilizar métodos agresivos. Puede que no sea tan sanguinario como antes, pero estoy igual de entonces, hambriento de poder. Dumbledore sabe que algunas cosas son inevitables, pues la cooperación perfecta sólo ocurre en los cuentos infantiles. Pero lo que quiere de ti, creo, es para que puedas hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer y hagas lo que puedas para proteger a la población de lo que haga.

"Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Harry? Para mí, el _fracaso_ no es una opción. Serás mi único parachoques, porque a ti es al único al que voy a escuchar. _Yo_ te hice mi igual..." Tom sonrió graciosamente " así que supongo que tengo que sufrir las consecuencias".

Harry agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suave suspiro, y permaneció inclinado, meditando las palabras de Tom, como es de suponer. Tom simplemente esperó, respirando con calma, la reacción.

Exhalando profundamente y alzando la cabeza, Harry asintió.

"Lo entiendo, Tom. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero eso no me evitará tener la esperanza que todo va a estar bien." Se encogió de hombros, sin complejos. "Voy a estar allí, y yo voy a hacer lo que pueda, porque no importa que yo sea parte de esto, porque siempre lo he sido, y no sería justo que yo no estuviera. Yo sabía. Desde el momento en que decidí no matarte cuando debería haberlo hecho".

La ceja de Tom se arqueó en la investigación. "'¿_debería_'? Así que piensas que yo _debería_ estar muerto ahora mismo, ¿mmm?"

Una suave risa brotó de Harry. "No te preocupes, Tom, me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho más vivo que muerto. Me imagino que eres más bonito de esta manera."

Tom pinchó el trasero de Harry con una maldición de escozor bastante desagradable.

"¡Ah-ay! ¡Eso era un piropo!" En un esfuerzo por escapar del asalto mágico, Harry había arrojado su cuerpo hacia adelante, lo que era más o menos ineficaz debido a que el propio cuerpo de Tom estaba en el camino. No importaba, esto le agradó a Tom, así podía llegar a los labios de Harry sin tener que estirar el cuello en absoluto. Él iba a asegurarse de Harry olvidase cómo hablar, lo muchas veces salía de la boca del joven era verdaderamente atroz, y esto no es algo para desestimar, viniendo del Señor Oscuro.

Harry se apartó, faltándole el aire. "Así que, ¿'en cualquier momento' lo quieres?"

Tom sonrió. "Sí."

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Harry. : ¿Qué estás esperando para j-¡umph!:

Tom se tragó la última sílaba, su lengua deslizándose a lo largo del pliegue de la boca de Harry. Harry suspiró mientras abría los labios y la lengua de Tom deslizaba en el interior, cepillando cada grieta que podía alcanzar. Había algo extrañamente liberador al respecto, y condujo Tom aún más mientras ponía Harry más cerca de él.

Finalmente tuvieron que romper el beso para jadear en busca de aire. Harry lo estaba mirando a los ojos y parecía incapaz de otra cosa que no fueran las respiraciones suaves, jadeantes.

Tom debería haber sabido que no debía subestimar el muchacho, y se dio cuenta de su error cuando Harry abrió la boca para hablar de esa manera _ridícula_ de nuevo.

"¿Me estás dando las gracias en este momento?"

"¿Por qué?" Tom se cortó, sin comprender.

Harry sonrió con descaro, la mirada un poco arruinada por su cara enrojecida y los labios amoratados. "Por conseguir la aprobación de Dumbledore, por supuesto."

Tom se mofó, sin importarle cuán quejoso sonaba. "Yo no te estoy _agradeciendo _por algo me importa un bledo".

"L-lo que sea," Harry tartamudeó, las manos de Tom habían encontrado la piel desnuda de su espalda baja debajo de la camisa de algodón fino. "Me pregunto qué habría dicho si supiera la verdadera razón por la cual querías ser mi tutor."

"Aparentemente no estoy distrayendo lo suficiente," Tom murmuró con voz ronca, un aire exacerbado. Harry emitió una risita que se las arregló para sonar insolente, aun entrecortada.

"Bueno," Harry murmuró tímidamente, "¿supongo que sólo tienes que esforzarte más?"

Tom lanzó una peligrosa sonrisa malvada mientras se apoyaba tan cerca de la cara de Harry, que se les entremezclaba la respiración.

: Si insistes, : respondió, y Harry se estremeció visiblemente con cada sibilante S, los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas encendidas en osadía. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y en un breve ráfaga de movimiento, Tom los había volteado así que Harry ahora estaba tendido a lo largo del sofá y presionado contra los cojines por sucuerpo . Sus caderas se unieron mientras Tom embestía contra Harry, y el joven se apartó del beso mientras se arqueaba en las sensaciones, un grito agudo saliendo de su boca.

La vista impactó a Tom, preguntándose cómo alguna vez pudo haber deseado a esta vida vibrante, a esta alma brillante, muerta. No era de extrañar que la astilla de su alma se hubiera sentido atraída y se metiera rápido dentro de esta alma gemela, que era todo lo opuesta, pero se complemeba con la suya. Su alma mutilada había terminado encontrando lo que llenaría sus piezas que le faltaban. A su juicio, la cuestión sería si ese pedazo de su alma hubiese dejado a Harry, aunque el chico no hubiese consumido la poción. Así no estaría sola. Y se dio cuenta de algo más: Harry lo extrañaría si alguna vez se ausentaba. Fue otro reparo que tenía contra el envío de Harry a Hogwarts, además de la cercanía que tendría con el viejo excéntrico. ¿Siempre había sido capaz de sentir de esta manera, o era una novedad del proceso de sus Horrocruxes reemergentes?

"¿Tom?"

El sonido de su nombre llamó Tom de su ensueño, y fijó su mirada en esos ojos verdes. Esos orbes luminosos estaban mirándolo inquisitivos, y había una ligera burla en los labios de Harry, que Tom inmediatamente los besó para disiparla. Luego apoyó su boca contra la mejilla de Harry.

: ¿Quieres más? : siseó, pasando los dedos por la piel expuesta de la cara de Harry, trazando cuidadosamente las líneas que la armaban.

: Sí, : Harry suspiró suavemente, presionando su torso en Tom. Tom suspiró contra la mejilla de Harry. Tal vez el día le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Se sentía posesivo y protector, y perfectamente contento donde estaba ahora.

: Bueno. : Agitó la mano, y Harry gritó cuando él, una vez más, por arte de magia se deshizo de su ropa. Uno de estos días, Tom prometió, se iba tomar el tiempo para hacerlo de forma manual, pero ahora mismo no, así disfrutaría de la expresión molesta que método ponía en el rostro de Harry y por los resultados inmediatos.

"Si vas a hacer eso, por lo menos hacelo con vos también. Estoy malditamente _desnudo _y tú todavía tienes un millón de capas sucesivas. La moda mágica es tan pelotuda. Hey, deberíamos...:"

"Cállate, Harry," Tom ordenó, nada interesado en escuchar lo que Harry pensaba de la ropa mágica, pero, no obstante, desvaneció sus trajes como lo había hecho con los de Harry. Para mantener silenciado al susodicho, siguió besándolo.

Tom se había cansado de tratar de descifrar y resolver la innegable llamada que sentía por el vástago Potter, que sólo parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada pequeña cosa que Harry hacía o decía o le sucedía gracias a su inexplicable providencia. Ya no le molestaría más, pese a lo mucho que iba en contra de todo lo que alguna vez lo había definido. Toda sus imágenes y escalas estaban siendo reorganizadas, reformadas y vueltas a formar, y lo único que le incordiaba era que nada de esto realmente le estaba enfadando cuando normalmente se negaba a dejar que otro que no fuese la lógica de su mente dictara sus acciones.

Harry Potter era una molestia jodida, y Tom no lo dejaría ser de ninguna otra manera.

Hasta ahora todo lo íntimo que habían hecho juntos podría considerarse más pasos de bebé que otra cosa. Pero pronto se hizo evidente que era una experiencia única el conducir su Horrocrux hasta el orgasmo,y a través de la manipulación adecuada de su vínculo mental ese tipo de sensaciones podían transmitirse, compartirse y se duplicarse. Y en todo caso, Tom no podía criticar demasiado, Harry aprendía rápido si estaba motivado. El entusiasmo de su juventud era bastante fascinante. Y sorprendentemente adictivo. Y hoy, Tom quería probar algo nuevo.

Su mano había estado masturbando a Harry, y sus dedos estaban decentemente cubiertos de líquido preseminal de modo que cuando su mano se deslizó entre las piernas de Harry y hacia sus nalgas, el dedo índice cayó con relativa facilidad en la entrada apretada que se encontró allí.

Harry gritó sorprendido, sus músculos tensándose reflexivamente en torno a la intrusión. "¡Ah, Tom!" Miró desconcertado al hombre se cernía sobre él. Tom lo observó cuidadosamente, y pensó que Harry estaba bien cuando finalmente reaccionó _riéndose_.

"Se siente raro", dijo mientras se estremecía, el rubor oscureciendo sus mejillas.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Tom. De nuevo Harry se estremeció.

"No lo sé…"

Con una pequeña manipulación, la yema del dedo de Tom encontró el bulto sensible de nervios en las paredes interiores de Harry.

_"¡Oh!"_ Harry contuvo el aliento. "¡_Sí_, sí, me encanta!"

Ese _oh_ era una reacción tan perfecta que dejó a Tom queriendo sumergirse en Harry en ese mismo instante, para tomar lo que él afirmó que sólo suyo sería alguna vez, pero se contuvo y en cambio se dedicó en darle a Harry una muestra de lo que podía esperar. De alguna manera sabía que Harry no estaba listo.

Tom recordaba cuando no le podían importar menos las necesidades y deseos de los demás. No importan, no en comparación con los propios. Y ahora, aquí estaba, negándose a sí mismo en consideración de otro ser. ¿Qué había pasado con sus tendencias innatas?

En realidad, nada, sólo que era Harry, esa era la diferencia. Sabía que esta... _relación_... era todo menos convencional, ¿pero cuándo había jamás seguido una ley? Cualquiera de ellos, para el caso.

Harry estaba completamente incoherente cuando Tom finalmente liberó sus dedos. El joven brujo gimió y trató de presionar su cuerpo lo más cerca que pudo contra el mayor. Tom podía sentir el corazón de Harry golpeando al lado del suyo, a un ritmo veloz. Lo tranquilizaban, esos latidos.

Harry aferró el pelo de Tom y lo arrastró hacia un beso desesperado. Un simple empellón de sus caderas y fue demasiado para Harry. Poco después, Tom vivió uno de esos momentos en los que descubría que no le importaba la inclinación del Gryffindor por la justicia y le devolvió el favor cuando Harry se deslizó por su cuerpo, depositando besos a su paso, y luego procedió a darle aún más besos boquiabiertos a la excitación aún dolorida de Tom hasta que se estremeció en su liberación.

Sí que aprendía rápido.

* * *

¿Dumbledore manipulará las situaciones? ¿Realmente dejará Tom que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts o simplemente lo atará a su cama? ¿La Lady se comerá un pájaro alguna vez? ¡Lo sabremos más tarde! Gracias por leer y dejar reviews si puedes :)

N/T:**'el peligro en el que estabas': en inglés, tiene ambas acepciones, el peligro en el que estabas, el peligro que eras. Claro para Tommy ambas le iban como anillo al dedo, pero para la disculpa elegí la primera.

N/T: Harry parece un político consumado. Ahora, me parece que en la mayoría de los casos de la vida real, sin Horrocruxes en el medio, darle otra oportunidad a un líder que fue una porquería es un signo de la estupidez supina de los pueblos. Pero en fin. Estamos hablando de Gryffindorks...


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y Compañía.

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_ "¡Harry James Potter!"_

Un sordo _clank_ resonó cuando Harry James Potter dejó caer la cuchara de metal en el plato de glaseado que estaba haciendo para terminar de preparar las barras de caramelo que actualmente se encontraban en el horno. Este era un proyecto que había iniciado por la sola razón de su propio disfrute.

Parecía que su tiempo en la cocina estaba cerca de ser interrumpido, sin embargo. El blanco de los ojos de Harry se vio exactamente mientras se volteaba en el preciso instante en el que un Tom aporreaba la puerta de la cocina sin siquiera tocarla, una enorme cantidad de magia chisporroteante en el aire a su alrededor. Harry presionó su trasero incómodamente contra el borde de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando, preguntándose qué había puesto una expresión _asesina_ tan absoluta en las características usualmente guapas de Tom.

"¿T-Tom?" Harry tartamudeó tímidamente, su estómago se contraía. Tom se veía _tan enojado_, y eso le asustaba.

Algo no estaba bien, no obstante. Sin embargo Tom le miró iracundo, también se veía casi desconcertado, también. En una mano sostenía algunas piezas algo desmenuzadas de pergamino. Él las sostuvo en alto y se las arrojó a Harry. Al menos lo peor que podían hacer era darle a Harry un corte por el papel, en comparación con lo que la varita de Tom era capaz.

"¡Esto es _tu_ culpa!"

Oh, bueno, ¿cuándo no era su culpa de acuerdo a Tom? Dispuesto a darle a su cuerpo la opción de relajarse para aliviar la presión que ejercía la mesa de mármol en su espalda, Harry, con una voz un poco temblorosa, masculló: "No entendí. ¿_Qué _es mi culpa?"

"Yo... Él..." la ira de Tom le impedía decir más. Las cejas de Harry brincaron hasta su frente. No podía recordar ningún momento en cual Tom hubiera estado tan nervioso que perdiera la palabra, y Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la posibilidad de que cualquier cosa que generase en un comportamiento extraño fuera en realidad una Cosa De Verdad Mala.

"Tom, ¿qué pasó?" Harry barbotó con urgencia. Tom gruñó, con los ojos rojos destellando.

"Él..." La frase murió. "Como si yo quisiera su _ayuda_", fue capaz de escupir, finalmente. _"¡Es tu culpa!"_

Harry luchó contra el impulso de suspirar. "Sí, ya lo dijiste una y otra vez", le espetó exasperado y preocupado.

El fajo de gruesos pergaminos que Tom sostenía fueron repentinamente ensartados en los puños de Harry, que los enderezó un poco, escaneando las palabras escritas en la parte superior. Venía de Gringotts, se dio cuenta, antes de leer un poco más. Parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose si lo que Tom le había hecho a su vista estaba desapareciendo, porque lo que leía no podría ser verdad. Lo releyó, sintiendo su expresión cayendo por el shock.

"Esto... esto dice que te ha hecho su _heredero_." En las manos de Harry lo que se encontraba era una carta de la división de Gringotts de Testamentos y Sucesiones. Estaba dirigida a Tom Marvolo Riddle, y dentro del cuerpo de la carta afirmaba en frases cortas y concisas que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore había declarado formalmente a Tom Riddle como el heredero de su línea. Harry estaba en realidad muy familiarizado con este tipo de documentos, y lo que implicaban. Sirius Black, su padrino, lo había hecho heredero de la familia Black, a pesar del hecho de que Harry no fuera el descendiente más directo o cercano de dicha familia. Sirius le había legado a Harry básicamente todo, negándoles sus primas, a saber, Bellatrix y Narcissa, de solteras Black, ningún beneficio. Lo que Harry no obtuvo fue a otros elegidos por Sirius. Además de las bóvedas y las propiedades Black sobre las cuales ahora Harry tenía control, él también tenía varias formas de influencia política, en términos de votos, e incluso asientos en algunos establecimientos del Ministerio, que podía aceptar cuando fuera mayor de edad.

Harry podía apostar que Dumbledore, tan famoso mago como era, había acumulado una cantidad considerable de activos a lo largo de su larga vida, pero probablemente eran su influencia y poder político los que eran los más valiosos de sus bienes. Dumbledore era actualmente la cabeza del Wizengamot y una vez había sido jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, aunque ahora no era más que un miembro regular después de haber sido expulsado por un año. Si esto era real, sólo por ser heredero de Dumbledore, era probable Tom fuera elegido como miembro una vez Dumbledore ya no pudiera participar.

"Esto... esto no es algo _malo_, ¿cierto?"

"Esto prácticamente me hace un _Dumbledore_."

Harry se mordió el labio. "¿Esa es que la única razón por la que estás alterado?" Porque si era así, Harry iba a largarse a reír. Tom lo miraba de reojo, como si supiera sus pensamientos.

"Creo que puede ser una cortina de humo, de alguna clase. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, el hecho de que tengo un nuevo tutor será noticia de primera plana. Vas a estar bajo pesado escrutinio; esto podría suavizar el golpe , hacerte _una persona de confianza_; alguien en quien Dumbledore confía. ¿No crees que eso es lo que él está tratando de hacer?"

"Una imagen pública aceptable e influyente," Tom recitó monótona y desapasionadamente, antes de exhalar profundamente. "Él sabía _malditamente _bien que soy perfectamente capaz de crear una para mí, sin _su interferencia_."

Mientras esperaba a que Tom se calmara, Harry se divirtió con los brazos cruzados pensando, '_la indignación ofendida le queda un poquitín adorable'._

"Una carta del viejo tonto también vino con el búho de Gringotts," dijo de repente Tom. "Léelo. Me temo que se va a quemar si está más tiempo en mis manos, y así no voy a ser capaz de saber lo que dice."

Harry resopló. "Creo que estás exagerando." Navegó a través de las páginas, saltando la mayor parte hasta que encontró la carta de la que Tom hablaba. "Tom" era la simple dirección de la parte frontal, y Harry reconoció con facilidad la escritura de Dumbledore. Le dio la vuelta y rompió el sello de cera, desplegando la misiva para leer su contenido en voz alta.

_ "Querido Tom,_

_ Esta carta y los documentos que la acompañan pueden tomarte por sorpresa. Son el resultado de nuestro mitin de ayer, dado que cuando volví a Hogwarts, fue en un estado profunda contemplación. Siempre me he deleitado con las sesiones de meditación intensa; no hay nada como un examen a fondo de uno mismo. Ayer por la noche puede haber sido aún mejor, si me permites decirlo._

_ Yo ya había tomado una decisión sobre el futuro de este conflicto. Harry confía en ti, y yo confío Harry; ya que ambos han llegado a un entendimiento, apoyo enteramente esa alianza. Pero había algo más que podía hacer por ti. Hacerte a ti, Tom Marvolo Riddle, el heredero de mis títulos y activos transmisibles era algo de sentido común. Puedes o no estar interesado en algunos de mis bienes, pero soy muy consciente de lo que tal designación podría hacer por ti a los ojos del público. Sólo piensa en esto como un pequeño regalo de un mago anciano para ayudarlos a ti y a Harry a tener éxito. Como ya he dicho, tengo fe en Harry, y lo más importante, fe en ti. No te sorprendas, Tom, que siempre supe tu potencial, sólo fallé en encontrar ese algo correcto que te permitiese llegar a la altura de la misma. Es una buena cosa, pues, que _él _te encontrara a ti en su lugar. "_

Harry hizo una pausa en su lectura para mirar disimuladamente, tratando de evaluar la reacción de Tom, sobre todo ante esta última afirmación. Todo lo que él encontró, naturalmente, fue una máscara ilegible. Se aclaró la garganta un poco torpemente y se centró de nuevo en la carta.

_ "Entiendo que hay una chance de que puedas optar por asumir una nueva identidad. Eso puede ser lo mejor. Se ve que tienes un talento, de todos modos, para convertirte en alguien más- usando muchos diferentes rostros y personalidades cuando te conviene, y yo sé que eres plenamente capaz de manejar los detalles que tal cambio implicaría. A su paso, un nuevo nombre también requiere un nuevo decorado. Si quieres, mi primo distante y lejano, Audrette Marielle Aleron puede ser de utilidad para ti. Audrette nunca se casó, muriendo relativamente joven, pero a menudo hablaba de su afición por los niños y cómo le habría gustado tener un hijo; un chico inteligente, me dijo, que crecería para ser un gran hombre. Estoy seguro de que no le importaría si te transformas en ese hijo, al menos en parte, de todas formas, es sólo una sugerencia; te dejaré los detalles de cómo te gustaría reintegrarte al ojo público, y en cualquier caso serás conocido como mi heredero y como guardián de Harry Potter. Estoy seguro de que Rita Skeeter tendrá... ¿cómo se dice en estos días? Ah, sí, un 'día de campo'. "_

Harry gimió un poco, sabiendo que era verdad.

_ "Hablando de Harry, encontrarás que también te he enviado los papeles de la tutela, la transferencia de su tutela mágica de mí a ti, y también hay una autorización firmada, fruto de mi breve visita a su familia muggle, de la transferencia en general. Tan voluntariosos fueron en acordar rechazar un miembro de su propia sangre que fue triste y me avergonzaron, y me pregunté por qué no había hecho esto antes. Yo sólo puedo ser reconfortado por el hecho de que hice lo correcto, al final. Puedo decir plenamente que no me he perdido la ironía de la situación, pero siempre he sido aficionado a las peculiaridades y giros extraños de los que suele tratarse la vida. Cuida a Harry. Él tiene mucho que ofrecer, a ti y al resto del mundo. Te dejaré que lo averigües lo que todo por ti mismo"._

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo y avergonzado por los grandes elogios de Dumbledore. Hizo una mueca pequeña y se rascó la nuca, autoevaluándose. Se distrajo pensando en sus familiares. No sabía que Dumbledore tendría que obtener su permiso y firma, pero ahora que lo sabía, tenía sentido. Él no estaba realmente sorprendido por sus reacciones. Tal vez debería haberse sentido mal por ello, pero él no sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento porque probablemente nunca los vería otra vez. Todo lo que sentía era alivio. Su mirada, al escanear la carta en sus manos, descubrió que todavía había un poco más para leer.

_ "En una nota final, el domingo voy a abrir el Flu de mi oficina a las cinco de la tarde para permitir a Harry que vuelva, a menos que me digas lo contrario. Dile a Harry hola,en el ínterin. Cuídate, Tom, y yo realmente espero volver a escuchar de ti pronto."_

"Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore", Harry terminó, la lectura de la firma del director. Miró a Tom, lo encontró en estado catatónico, y llegó a establecer la pila de papeles sobre la mesa y tomó el tazón de espesar glaseado de nuevo. La fuente con brebaje de caramelo al horno había aparecido por arte de magia en la mesa una vez que el hechizo temporizador de Harry en el horno caducó, y Harry descubrió que se había enfriado lo suficiente por ahora para cubrirlo de blando caramelo. Agarró un pegote de la mezcla en la parte superior del estante de productos de panadería y comenzó a silbar suavemente para sí mismo mientras lo estiraba y amasaba sobre la parte superior.

Ya tenía la mitad de la olla antes de que Tom se moviera.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Harry levantó una ceja inquisitiva. "¿Esto? Estoy haciendo mi Toffee Delight".

"¿Por qué?" Tom farfulló.

"Porque me aburría, y tiene buen sabor." Para enfatizar, Harry metió un dedo en el plato lleno de esa sustancia viscosa, recogiendo un poco y llevándoselo a la boca, chupándose el dedo y gimiendo de apreciación mientras tímidamente le echaba un vistazo a Tom, que estaba observando la maniobra con atención. Harry deslizó el dedo con ligereza, y volvió a esparcir el chocolate sobre las barras de caramelo.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

Desde la periferia, Harry vio a Tom contraerse mientras exhalaba sonoramente.

"¿Qué pienso de la carta?" Tom preguntó un tanto bruscamente. Harry sonrió con picardía.

"Bueno, en realidad, te preguntaba acerca del Toffee Delight..."

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo arrojar el cuenco relleno hacia abajo antes de su cuerpo fuese arrastrado hacia un lado y dado la vuelta de modo que Tom pudiese presionar su espalda contra el borde de la mesa. Estaba tan incómodo como antes, pero ahora Tom parecía estar sintiendo una emoción totalmente diferente de la ira hacia lo que Harry había causado, así que al joven que no le molestaba demasiado. Era difícil notar el borde romo del mármol, cuando Tom estaba aparentemente tratando de probar la cubierta de caramelo blando, degustando lo que quedaba de ella en la boca de Harry.

"Es delicioso", Tom sopló en su oído después de que apartarse para dejar que Harry respirarara. Harry ahogó su risa luminosa en el hombro de Tom tratando al mismo tiempo de ocultar su sonrojo. Finalmente empujó a Tom lejos de sí y volvió a su cocción, recibiendo una mirada contrariada.

"No me mires así... no podés simplemente ignorar lo que Dumbledore hizo. Así que, esteee, sí, él te hizo su heredero."

Ahora Tom de veras estaba malhumorado. "Yo no le creí cuando dijo que había acabado de con su manipulación de las situaciones, pero _esto_... era lo esperable." Tomó la pila de pergaminos abandonados del mostrador y pasó las hojas. La sonrisa de Harry se contorsionaba, irónica.

"Hay que admitir, sin embargo, que en realidad podría ser una ventaja. ¿Con Dumbledore que ahora proclama que tú serás quien herede sus tenencias, no te haría ser aceptado casi automáticamente por el pueblo? Quiero decir, con Dumbledore, el líder de la 'Luz', básicamente apadrinándote, nos ahorrará gran parte del esfuerzo que precisaríamos para tratar de generarte una nueva imagen para el público. Y, bueno, _tú_ _ibas _a falsificar tu identidad, ¿no?" Harry apartó la fuente de confituras, satisfecho con el producto obtenido. "Supongo que _en realidad_ nunca hablamos de ello, pero yo como que supuse que serías un Slytherin astuto y te infiltrarías de esa manera, al menos al principio. Sé que casi nadie conoce que Tom Riddle era Voldemort, pero, uh, ¿exactamente _cuántos años_ tendrías si alguien comprueba tus papeles? Todo lo que sé es que definitivamente no se parece a cómo te ves ahora. Sé que la magia es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry?" Dicho mago pudo oír la sonrisa en el tono suave de Tom en su voz, y arrugó la nariz, con sorna.

"Te ves jodidamente sexy, ¿de acuerdo? Merlín, lo único que haces es tratar de pescar piropos. Lo que sé es que no te pareces a alguien que podría ser mi abuelo." Harry se estremeció en reacción a la un tanto oscura mirada de Tom y su propia aversión interna a tener ese tipo de ideas. Sacó un cuchillo de la mesa y empezó a cortar su creación en pequeños cuadrados.

"Bueno, vamos a olvidar que he mencionado aquello. Así que, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a utilizar toda esta... cosa del heredero?" preguntó Harry, haciendo girar el cuchillo en el aire. "Incluso Dumbledore cree que debes asumir una nueva identidad... Creo que aparecer como Tom Riddle en público, en última instancia, sería demasiado arriesgado. Siempre hay esa oportunidad de que alguien pudiera conectarlo con Voldemort." Harry resopló y miró a Tom. "Podrías elegir un nombre _normal_ y tratar de no ser un bastardo egoísta de paso, mediante la adición de un 'Lord' de inicio. Sólo para que conste, sin embargo, se me ocurre pensar que no hay nada malo con tu nombre de pila."

Tom hizo una especie de chirrido con la parte posterior de su garganta y murmuró, "el que habla, se llama Harry James... lo que es ridículamente plebeyo."

Harry metió una gran porción de su aún caliente Toffee Delight en la boca de Tom.

"Nuestros nombres nos recuerdan a nuestros padres, esa la razón por la que odias el tuyo y a mí me gusta el mío." Harry miró expectante la cara de Tom. "Así que, ¿es bueno? El Toffee Delight, quiero decir."

Harry pasó la siguiente hora escondido en el liso jardín de invierno, aprovechando el tiempo para hacer ángeles en la nieve y tratando de no reìrse demasiado al acordarse del Señor Oscuro terminando el resto del postre que Harry se había metido en la boca y tratando de acertarle con una maldición al Niño-Que-Vivió que se lanzaba a toda prisa en retirada, al mismo tiempo. Un par de esos maleficios le habían hecho daño, pero Harry decidió que valían la pena, si veía a Tom comer más de su cocción.

Finalmente, un elfo doméstico lo encontró, insistiendo en que se reuniese con su Amo en el estudio.

"Estamos por irnos de viaje," Tom le dijo a Harry cuando compareció ante él.

"¿Oh enserio?" Con descuidada indiferencia, Harry sacó de detrás de la espalda la bola de nieve que había traído todo el tiempo para protegerse de cualquier maleficio adicional que Tom podría lanzarle y la arrojó a la chimenea encendida. Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al otro.

"¿... pensabas tirármelo a mí?"

"Claro que no. ¿Adónde vamos?"

* * *

Harry estaba absolutamente extasiado de que la primera persona que vieron fuera Draco Malfoy.

"Un bonito lugar tienes aquí, Draco."

"¿P-Potter?" el heredero Malfoy chilló. El rubio muy posiblemente estaba o bien saliendo de su casa o recién regresando a ella. Se encontraban en la sala de Flu y Aparición de la Mansión Malfoy. Le divertía Harry en extremo que Draco casi tropezara con sus pies cuando el sonido que acompañaba la llegada de un elfo doméstico en una esquina le asustó sobremanera. A su lado, Tom, que llevaba un manto negro pesado con la capucha calada sobre su rostro, hizo un ruido de insatisfacción con la garganta, probablemente por la evidente falta de deferencia de Malfoy hacia sí. No les preocupaba que el rubio mago le dijera a nadie sobre la asociación de Harry con el Señor Oscuro, dado que el encantamiento de secreto que Tom había puesto sobre el padre de Draco estaría activo, si Lucius hiciera como Tom orden -lo que significaba sin duda que lo había hecho- y le dijo al chico que Harry no debía ser molestado de nuevo.

"A-Amo U-Usted-Sabe-Quién," la andrajosa elfina tartamudeó, haciendo que Draco profiriera otro chillido femenino que parecía casi imitar a la elfina. "Invitado del Amo U-Usted-Sabe-Quién,¿qué puede Letty hacer por ustedes, mis señores?"

"Dile a Lucius de nuestra llegada, y que nosotros le encontraremos en la sala habitual," Tom pronunció sin problemas, a pocos pasos largos de la sala en cuestión. Harry lo alcanzó después de la fracción de segundo que le tomó darse cuenta de que se había movido, en primer lugar. La elfina se disolvió a la distancia. Tom no le prestó a Draco mas atención, aunque Harry no pudo evitar darle al rubio un adiós onda descarado mientras seguía a Tom por la habitación.

"Ni siquiera dijo hola," Harry fingió quejarse mientras Tom marcaba el camino a través de la gran mansión, sabiendo claramente a dónde iba exactamente. "Los modales de estos días." Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

Malfoy Manor era, a diferencia de la pequeña casa del Señor Oscuro, exactamente lo que Harry esperaba que fuera. Era lo suficientemente grande para que los sonidos tuvieran eco, y lleno de azulejos de lujo, adornos dorados, cortinas de seda pesada, numerosos retratos de miembros de la familia de cierta edad y _¡dulce Merlín!_ ¿Eran aquellos blancos_ pavos reales_, lo que podía ver por la ventana en el jardín misterioso, libre de nieve?

"Ahora esto", dijo Harry con gravedad, "esto es tan ridículamente frufrú limita lo doloroso. En serio, me arden los ojos."

Tom no dijo nada de eso, pero por debajo de la capucha Harry juró que alcanzó a ver una media sonrisa en la cara del hombre. Hizo Harry sonreír a su vez y seguir examinando los exagerados tapices que no tenían otro propósito que gritar: _"Tenemos dinero y tú no"_.

Después de lo que Harry consideró una cantidad obscena de pasos para ir de un sitio a otro en una misma casa, Tom desaceleró lo suficiente para empujar un par de puertas abiertas que revelaron una sala de estar-qué otra cosa podría ser-lujosa. Un plato de té ya se exponía en una mesa baja de caoba, y un fuego rugía en la chimenea, dando luz y calor. El sofá y las sillas en esta sala de los Malfoy eran de un extraño azul oscuro que parecía casi púrpura, dependiendo de cómo la luz se moviera. Harry no podía decirlo sólo mirando, pero se imaginó que serían tan caros que sin duda por lo menos tendrían que ser cómodos.

Harry casi se sentía incómodo, al estar de pie en un entorno tan exuberante. Tom, por el contrario, parecía como en su casa mientras se quitaba la capa y la arrojaba con descuido sobre el respaldo del sofá. Lleno de gracia, se sentó y miró expectante a Harry, que seguía en pie con incertidumbre al lado de la puerta.

"Te sentarás junto a mí."

Una muy suave y entrecortada risa escapó de sus labios cuando Harry fue a sentarse junto a Tom. Se preguntó si no se habría sentado en el sofá sólo para que Harry pudiera sentarse junto a él, ya que dudaba seriamente de que generalmente se dedicara a asignar asientos.

"¿Té?"

"See, bien," Harry respondió a la extrañamente doméstica pregunta de Tom. Tom agitó su mano con intención sobre la bandeja de té, y en unos instantes Harry tenía una taza servida mágicamente, hecha exactamente como le gustaba.

Sólo esperaron unos pocos momentos, saboreando sus tés, antes de que los sonidos de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente les alertaran de la compañía que estaban seguros que tendrían en breve. Hubo una pausa en los pasos a las afueras de la sala de estar, como si la persona allí dudara, y luego Lucius Malfoy, vestido con una recatada túnica azul marin, apareciera en el umbral. Exteriormente, su expresión e inclinación educada con la cabeza a modo de saludo no mostraban nada de la aprehensión que Harry sospechaba que el Patriarca Malfoy podía estar sintiendo.

"Mi Señor," habló, la voz calma y clara. Una rebuscada pausa , y luego: "El señor Potter." Harry asintió solemnemente en señal de saludo de vuelta, todo el tiempo tratando de no reaccionar ante la obvia inquietud de Malfoy ante su presencia.

"Lucius", dijo Tom gratamente de una manera que parecía hacer lo contrario que poner a Lucius a gusto. Acomodando su té en el plato y poniéndose en pie, se acercó Tom casual al rubio, deteniéndose al alcance de un brazo de distancia de él. Incluso desde donde estaba sentado, Harry pudo ver la rigidez en los hombros de Lucius.

"Si puedes, Lucius... hay alguien más que me gustaría llamar para esta pequeña reunión."

Harry estaba confundido por la solicitud, pero no había tal confusión por parte de Lucius, porque de inmediato metió su varita de caña bajo el brazo derecho y le tendió el otro, enrollándose la manga. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron minuciosamente cuando la marca sorprendentemente negra sobre un fondo de piel blanca fue revelada. En algún momento Tom había sacado su varita y ahora él la sostenía en alto para presionar la punta en la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en el antebrazo izquierdo de Lucius. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que se suponía que dolía, pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó. Harry podía respetarlo por ello, al menos, aunque no tanto por haber tomado la Marca Tenebrosa.

"Estoy seguro de que nuestro otro invitado estará aquí en breve," Tom verbalizó una vez que su varita estuvo lejos de Lucius y estuviera escondida probablemente segura bajo la manga. "Toma asiento," ordenó, con la mano en la dirección de una silla vacía frente al sofá en el que Harry todavía estaba sentado, al que Tom regresó. Lucius cumplió, rodando la manga hacia abajo antes de sentarse con elegancia. Harry estaba curioso en cuanto a quien Tom había llamado, pero lógicamente llegó a la conclusión de que no se lo diría, si no lo había hecho ya.

Si Harry pensaba al respecto, la actual idea detrás de la Marca Tenebrosa en sí era relativamente útil, siendo un método conveniente de organizar y convocar a un gran grupo de personas que de otro modo serían muy difíciles de coordinar. Sin embargo, la forma en que Voldemort lo utilizaba, como poco más que una marca de esclavitud, era algo que simplemente no podía condonar. Harry no sabía si Tom tenía la intención de seguir utilizando su invención mágica, o si iba a elegir o ser obligado a acabar con ella. Era uno de esos detalles que tendrían que ser considerados en algún momento. Harry se dio cuenta de que, de aquí en adelante, iba a haber cosas que Tom decidiera que a Harry no le gustarían, y viceversa, que simplemente tendrían que aprender a tratar. Eran dos personas separadas con muy diversas opiniones sobre ciertas cosas, y la única manera de lidiar con eso sin causar un nuevo conjunto de problemas sería hacer concesiones. Harry no era el jefe de Tom, y Tom no era el suyo.

"Por lo tanto, es un lugar muy agradable el que tiene aquí," Harry casualmente comentó al patriarca Malfoy. La esquina de los ojos del rubio se estremeció sutilmente.

"Gracias, señor Potter," dijo secamente. "¿Es el té a su gusto?" añadió en el último momento, tal vez un poco demasiado tiempo después.

"Oh, está maravilloso, gracias."

Harry estaba disfrutando de la hospitalidad de los Malfoy.

Esperaron no más de diez minutos, en lo que podría haber sido llamado un inquietante silencio, pero sólo sirvieron para dar lugar a un Harry que estaba tamborileando en silencio con los dedos sobre las piernas del aburrimiento, antes de que la misma elfina apareciera en la sala para anunciar la llegada de Severus Snape. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron con sorpresa, su mirada yendo a Tom en una mirada inquisitiva. Tom captó la mirada, pero no ofreció más que una expresión algo sonriente a cambio.

: Decidimos que no necesitabas matarlo, ¿verdad? : Harry siseó, haciendo uso de la privacidad que el pársel les daba. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, y tal vez a sus anteriores apariciones, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no socavar abiertamente la influencia de Tom en su papel de líder. Él realmente no tenía ni idea, después de todo, de acerca de para qué era esta pequeña reunión.

: No oficialmente : Tom respondió, amable. : Me sorprende un poco que en realidad apareciera. ¿Lo considerarías un movimiento inteligente o estúpido? :

: Tom... nada de asesinatos innecesarios, : Harry advirtió.

Tom tomó otro sorbo de su té y no le hizo caso. La frente de Harry se frunció de preocupación, y miró hacia la puerta.

Una vez más el sonido de los pasos que no dejaban ninguna posibilidad para que una persona se acercara sigilosamente a los pocos sentados en la cómoda sala de estar. Como era de esperar, el dueño de los pasos no era otro que Severus Snape, un hombre de muchas profesiones y talentos.

Harry tenía que darle crédito al hombre que él no reaccionó visiblemente a ninguna de las figuras que se sentaban en la sala durante su repaso visual de la misma, incluso cuando Harry estaba seguro de que sabía quién era Tom aunque nunca lo había visto con su nueva cara. Snape podría haber reaccionado, sin embargo, si sabía Tom iba a propinarle una serie de hechizos con la varita que había aparecido de pronto en su mano.

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados. Snape, sobre todo, se puso rígido e inmóvil, muy probablemente evaluando si todavía estaba vivo, si Harry pudiera hacer una conjetura. Que seguía de pie resultó ser una buena señal, en la mente de Harry. Por suerte para todos los involucrados, Tom resolvió la cuestión rompiendo el silencio.

"Oh, toma asiento, Severus, estás bien. Los hechizos eran inofensivos, eran de detección y secreto. Creo que puedes entender mis razones para ser cauteloso contigo. Ahora siéntate".

Le tomó unos segundos más, pero Snape finalmente salió de su postura cautelosa para caminar modesto los pasos necesarios para alcanzar una silla desocupada cerca de Lucius. Lo poco de la expresión que tenía en su rostro cuando llegó por primera vez ahora se había suavizado en la nada.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia Tom. : Eso fue grosero. :

: Él se lo merecía, : fue la respuesta. : Él debe sentirse afortunado de que sigue en pie. Mi temperamento y la tolerancia al engaño no han cambiado con los últimos acontecimientos. Él, sin embargo, sigue siendo útil y ha tomado algunas decisiones recientes que indican que matarlo ahora sería prematuro. :

Harry asintió con cautela después de un breve instante de deliberación sobre las palabras de Tom.

: El asesinato es lo más fácil, pero tal vez no lo correcto, : no pudo evitar añadir, sabiendo que era un poco trillado. Tom dijo nada a eso.

Snape podía ser un bastardo cascarrabias, pero no había razón para desearle la muerte a otro ser humano. En cuanto a Snape, Harry encontró que estaba igualmente estudiándolo a él también, y el muchacho tuvo la extraña idea de que tal vez él estaba evaluando si el hijo de Lily Potter seguía ileso. Harry asintió con la cabeza al hombre, para demostrarle que después de su última reunión, todo seguía bien. Los ojos oscuros se centraron entonces en la presencia más intimidante de la habitación.

"Severus," dijo Tom con brío y un poco sibilante, aunque todavía en una lengua que todo el mundo podía entender. El único movimiento de Snape era la subida y bajada de su pecho al respirar, e incluso eso parecía un poco estrangulado. "He llegado a comprender que es sobre todo obra tuya el modo en cómo me presento ante ustedes hoy. ¡Qué interesante lo jugada y valiente movida que fue, desafiando a ambos de tus amos así. Lo que más me interesa saber, sin embargo, es si los resultados no planificados de eso ¿son de su agrado?"

La expectativa flotaba en el aire. Harry sentía una cariñosa exasperación por la personalidad de Tom "Señor Oscuro", diseñado para intimidar cuando todo el tiempo usaba un agradable timbre de voz. Para disgusto de Harry, el método trabajaba, incluso con él. Estaba un poco ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de Snape. Por mucho que le gustaría creer lo contrario, Tom no se opondría a los más oscuros métodos de silenciar a alguien que sentía que sería una fuente de problemas para su causa. Y Snape, Harry entendió, podría llegar a ser una amenaza muy real para Tom. Estaba bastante seguro de no tener que llegar a eso, teniendo en cuenta cómo el doble espía había ayudado a Harry antes, cuando Tom estaba enfermo.

Harry estaba tan perdido concentrándose en sus pensamientos que casi se pierde la respuesta elegante de Snape.

"Me parece que lo son, mi Señor." Eso fue todo lo ofreció, y pareció que era todo lo que Tom requería.

"Bien. Ahora, caballeros, han tenido cada uno un par de días para contemplar mi asociación con Harry. Espero que hayan llegado la conclusión de que con Harry Potter sentado sano y salvo a mi lado, se está planeando un cambio significativo en el actual conflicto."

Harry deseó poder bufar y mencionar algo del estilo de que de lo que tal vez podría verse que Harry sentado junto a un _ileso Señor Oscuro_ resultaría un cambio en el equilibrio, pero sabía que era una broma muy pequeña que a Tom no le gustaría en este momento. Sin embargo, se rió por dentro ante la reacción imaginada de lo que Tom habría hecho si lo hubiera dicho.

"También deben saber que Albus Dumbledore y yo hemos llegado a un entendimiento. No será un problema nunca más."

La cuidadosamente construida máscara de purasangre de Lucius Malfoy cayó agudamente, sus ojos llegando a ser un milímetro más anchos y uno de sus brazos sacudido por la sorpresa. Snape no reaccionó de tal manera, probablemente ya conociendo esa información.

"Ustedes, caballeros, están muy involucrados y situados en círculos y circunstancias que, como el Señor Oscuro, no puedo realmente romper con mi alto perfil. Es mi intención aquí hoy recoger sus consejos y opiniones sobre el conflicto actual. Lucius," Tom pronunció fuertemente mientras su mirada se movía hasta su destino, y le dijo el hombre, todavía un poco perturbado por la noticia anterior, que tragó saliva con dificultad. "¿Cómo han estado respondiendo las filas a mi ausencia sin previo aviso?"

Harry lo miró interesado. Voldemort le había enviado a Lucius esa carta, por lo que debía de contar con extensas conexiones entre los Mortífagos. ¿Cómo habían los "secuaces" reaccionado a la desaparición inesperada y extensa de Voldemort?

"Mi Señor," Lucius habló con deferencia, "hay muchos que no piensan nada de ella, y son indiferentes. Otros, sin embargo, están confundidos, sospechan, o incluso ansiosos, pensando está planeando un ataque grande y complicado. Sin embargo, ha suscitado cierto descontento".

Tom tarareó contemplativamente con la parte baja de la garganta, dándole un último sorbo a su té antes de colocarlo de nuevo en la bandeja.

"¿Cómo crees que responderían en caso de que pensarán que su Señor hubiera muerto?"

Harry estaba realmente muy impresionado por el estoicismo de los dos hombres frente a él. Snape podía estar menos inclinados a seguir jugando al totalmente leal sirviente, pero Lucius obviamente tenía muchas menos razones para aparecer como cualquier cosa menos de devoto. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante tal pregunta, por lo que presumiblemente vez no mostró ningún indicio de lo que podría estar pensando.

Snape salvó Lucius de contestar. "Hay muchos que han apostado su reputación y vidas en esta causa, mi Señor. En el caso de que..." Snape pareció considerar sus siguientes palabras antes de que se asentaran finalmente en un "Si _Voldemort_ debiera morir, ellos sabrían las posibilidades de que la causa tuviera éxito serían escasas, y que van a ser arrojados a la cárcel, o aun peor. Habrá aquellos que buscarían tomar represalias, los que quedarían en silencio, y luego habrá aquellos que se _aliviarían_".

La cuidadosa interpretación de Snape impulsó a Harry a hacer una pregunta que siempre lo había intrigado.

"¿Hasta qué punto _comparte_ la mayoría con los ideales e intenciones de Voldemort?"

Todos en la sala centraron su atención en el mago más joven presente.

"¿_Realmente_ todos ustedes querían tener el visto bueno para matar muggles por el resto de sus vidas?" Harry preguntó, brutal.

Lucius pareció dudar, pero Snape, por el contrario, parecía casi divertido por la pregunta. Los ojos de Harry se movían de uno al otro, antes de que finalmente aterrizaran en Tom, que simplemente estaba a la espera de una respuesta.

: Lucius se ve un poco aterrorizado ante la idea de decir la verdad, : Harry masculló, la boca torcida sardónicamente.

Las cejas de Tom brincaron con diversión, y el comentario animó su fijación con el silencio de Lucius. "Pueden responder a la pregunta de Harry sin que haya consecuencias", dijo alegremente. "Soy muy consciente de las opiniones de mis Mortífagos, pero Harry no, y creo que le gustaría escucharlo de una fuente externa." Harry habría rodado la vista, pero no lo hizo, dado que Lucius finalmente decidió hablar, aunque al principio estaba algo vacilante.

"El consenso en las filas es muy inconstante, señor Potter. Hay muchas cosas que los seguidores de mi Señor quiere que él condone... y hay muchas cosas que él condona pero ellos no."

Lucius se quedó en silencio, tal vez esperando a ver si eso incitaría la ira de su Señor. No lo hizo.

Harry tenía una sensación de Tom estaba disfrutando de empujar a su secuaz a que agotara su paciencia.

"Hay personas que no disienten en nada en relación a los deseos del Señor Oscuro y con mucho gusto se esfuerzan por alcanzar sus objetivos. Son... pocos en número. La mayoría sólo acuerdan en parte durante gran parte de las campañas." Harry notó Lucius había evitado cuidadosamente mencionar sus propios sentimientos.

"¿Por qué unirse en primer lugar, para luchar por algo en lo que sólo parcialmente tienen fe?" Harry quiso saber. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad antes de cuestionar directamente a uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort en sus razones para unirse a la Orden Oscura. No sería propio de él sólo encarar a uno y pedir una entrevista, de sopetón.

"Están desesperados."

El puente de la nariz de Harry se frunció mientras las connotaciones de la declaración de Snape lo apaleaban un poquito.

"El Señor Oscuro era el único que podían recurrir, el único que podría posiblemente cambiar las cosas para ellos. Algunos se unieron por despecho hacia los demás, por orgullo, ira, o incluso miedo... otros porque creen que no tienen otra opción, no tenían a nadie más a quien recurrir. El Señor Oscuro no fue el único que se negó a pasar por alto ciertas deficiencias en la administración, además de otras metas- "

_ '¿Déjame adivinar: muggles y traidores de sangre?'_ Harry pensó para sí mismo, mientras que Snape continuaba.

"Pero él era el único que parecía hacer algo al respecto."

Sí, Harry podía imaginar algunos casos en los cuales Lord Voldemort era la mejor opción. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien en quien creer. Harry tenía pocas dudas de que Voldemort había jugado con en esa necesidad de construir sus filas.

"Bien dicho, Severus," Tom pronunció bajito. Harry parpadeó primero a Snape, por su elegante discurso, y luego parpadeó hacia Tom, que parecía realmente contento con lo que el Experto en Pociones tenía para decir.

"Voldemort estará muerto antes de finales de este año o del siguiente, dependiendo de cómo los eventos transcurran."

Eficiente, rápido al punto, y brusco... así fue como Tom dio la noticia a los dos magos sentados frente a él. La máscara de Lucius se hizo añicos cuando una expresión aturdida cruzó su rostro, pero la única reacción de Snape fue un exceso de brillo en la mirada.

"¿Qué de la guerra, mi Señor?" Snape posó tranquilamente la pregunta. Tom sonrió con malicia, sacando un grueso documento enrollado de uno de los bolsillos del traje. Canceló el encanto de pegado que lo mantenerla cerrado y flotó a través de la habitación para que Snape pudiera leerlo, a sabiendas de que, a lugar de Lucius, sabría mejor la importancia de que Dumbledore lo había declarado su heredero.

"Voldemort estará muerto, pero no estoy abandonando mis esfuerzos. La guerra será... distinta. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer con esto?"

Era bastante obvio que Dumbledore no se había molestado en decirle a Snape de sus planes, porque cuando Tom les mostró el documento que lo declaraba heredero del venerado director, el Maestro de la poción tenía un aspecto idéntico del shock que mostraba Lucius Malfoy.

Audrette Marielle Aleron fue la última Aleron en su rama familiar, que era una de riqueza e influencia bastante moderadas en la comunidad británica, pero no tuvo prominencia en las últimas décadas, de modo que el nombre quedó absorbido por otras familias, como el de Dumbledore. Ella no era ni prima hermana de Dumbledore, pero tenía una relación lo suficientemente cercana que nadie lo pensaría dos veces si el director sin hijos podía elegirla como su heredera designada. Audrette había sido una Ravenclaw, entrando a primer año de Hogwarts en 1955. Se graduó y se adentró profundamente en su campo de estudio: la creación hechizos no latinos y abandonó el país para estudiar en otros países. Ella mantuvo tan poco contacto con la gente de Gran Bretaña después de eso, que si ella _había_ tenido un hijo en algún momento, o no, nadie podría contradecirlo. Hace unos cinco años, murió de una enfermedad poco frecuente en el extranjero.

Audrette pronto estaría ganando un hijo. Tom había decidido tardíamente que _sí_, él prefería encontrar un nuevo nombre para vivir. Había simplemente demasiados motivos para cortar lazos con su verdadero nombre en público, por el momento, al menos. Siempre había una posibilidad que alguien pudiera conectarlo con Voldemort.

Al final, después de haber desaparecido todos los registros que Lucius Malfoy consiguió del Ministerio, ayer después de su más íntima y profunda reunión, Tom tuvo que reconocer que el uso de Audrette como su "madre" era tan buen plan como cualquiera. Ella era relativamente anónima, no tenía otros parientes cercanos aparte de Dumbledore y algunas ramas distantes de otras familias mágicas ordinarias entre los sangre pura, y ella ya no estaba viviendo para protestar por el hijo que decía ser suyo, y tampoco lo haría Dumbledore, por ser el que lo sugiriera en primer lugar.

Le trajo a Harry una sensación de intenso afecto el que Tom hubiera acordado comenzar esencialmente siendo una pizarra blanca, cambiando completamente sus tácticas, casi en su totalidad socavando todo en lo que Voldemort había trabajado. Lo que él no sabía era si era así porque él lo había convencido, o si Tom realmente había descubierto el error en sus formas anteriores. Al final, a Harry no le importaba. El hecho de que Tom había optado por utilizar los recientes acontecimientos como una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas de manera diferente, en lugar de perder una oportunidad tan rara, era suficiente para Harry.

Tom le había mencionado que, sin embargo, "Voldemort" seguiría teniendo sus usos por un tiempo más. Harry escuchó lo que tenía que decir al respecto, y con el tiempo estuvo de acuerdo en que algunos movimientos creativos de parte "de Voldemort" podrían ser en secreto tácticas diseñadas para ayudar a cualquier juego de ajedrez político de Tom. Tom no estaba bajando su control sobre los mortífagos, pero su actividad se alteraría. Sería un ataque de doble frente a las clases, desde el interior y desde afuera, con sólo unos pocos sabiendo que era un esfuerzo combinado. El sorprendente apoyo de Dumbledore abrió muchas posibilidades.

Parecía una cosa tan simple, pretender ser alguien, pero Harry ya estaba empezando a sentirse abrumado por la enorme cantidad de complicaciones para que pudiera llegar a hacerlo de manera _convincente_. El problema era que no era suficiente con falsificar un familiar para saber si sus preocupaciones eran infundadas o no.

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? Dumbledore te reclamó como su heredero legal. ¿En realidad no tiene que poner a su nuevo alias como su heredero en su lugar?"

"No importa," Tom proclamó. "Puedo utilizar un _Secunda Nomine._"

"Eh," Harry verbalizó, la barbilla apoyada en su mano mientras reflexionaba sobre el dato que realmente no respondía su pregunta, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso. "Así que..." dijo arrastrando las palabras. "¿Qué significa exactamente eso?"

Ellos estaban en el estudio de Tom, ubicados en sus posiciones habituales: Tom en su silla detrás del escritorio y Harry sentado frente a él. Nagini había optado por enrrollar su enorme cuerpo enfrente de la chimenea. La Lady había esperado hasta que su prima mucho más grande estuviese en un sopor profundo antes -subrepticiamente rastrera- enrollar su cuerpo justo encima de Nagini. Harry estaba a la espera de que Nagini se despertase para que pudiera ver su reacción. No tenía la certeza, pero estaba bastante seguro de que la Lady tenía una especie de enamoramiento de serpiente por la gran víbora, que si Harry lo pensaba profundamente, le molestaba _sólo un poco._ Pero, de nuevo, si su devoción por Voldemort era una indicación, Bellatrix debía de haber tenido una cosa por las serpientes...

Y si su mente iba mucho más allá, iba a tener que Obliviatase. Por suerte, Tom detuvo esa línea de pensamiento al responder la pregunta de Harry.

"¿Sabías, Harry," Tom dijo conversacionalmente, sin levantar la vista de la página sobre la que estaba escribiendo, "que el Registro de Nacimientos mágicos de Hogwarts es el único medio efectivo que tiene Gran Bretaña para enterarse del nacimiento de brujas y magos que son elegibles para asistir a Hogwarts? El Ministerio no tiene forma de saber por sí solo cuando un mago nace, y mucho menos quiénes son y quiénes son sus padres".

"Eso es bastante... estúpido", comentó Harry. "¿Cómo diablos sabe el Ministerio a quién se supone que está gobernando?"

"Te registras cuando alcanzás la mayoría de edad. Parece como si el Ministerio sólo se preocupara por los magos y brujas que pueden votar, y es un método que tiene en cuenta a los hijos de muggles que no han nacido en el sistema mágico, de todos modos."

Harry resopló, recogiendo de la mesa de Tom una piedra de color singular de alguna especie. Procedió a hacer malabares con el objeto en sus manos para mantenerlas ocupadas.

"Ahora que lo mencionas sí que recuerdo oír hablar del Registro. Creo que la mayoría de la gente lo hace al mismo tiempo que obtienen su licencia de Aparición, por lo que sólo tiene que ir al Ministerio una vez. Todavía no estoy seguro de que tiene esto que ver, sin embargo. "

Tom le dio a Harry una mirada que claramente estaba destinada a expresar cuán sin esperanzas consideraba al mago jovencito. Harry se lo regresó con una expresión que esperaba que fuera entrañable e inocente.

"Esto significa que falsificar una identidad es mucho más simple, debido a la incompetencia del Ministerio. Yo podría plantar un formulario de Registro con la información de mi nueva personalidad y casi no tendría que hacer nada más. Júntalo con el uso de un _Secunda Nomine_ y las cosas se vuelven aún más fáciles."

Harry suspiró y depuso el cristal con el que estaba jugando boca abajo. "Todavía no sé qué exactamente _es_..."

"Y es por eso que a los estudiantes se les debe enseñar latín, considerando que es el idioma utilizado en la mayoría de los hechizos._ Secunda Nomine_ es un ritual utilizado para darse otro nombre, secundario al suyo. Te permite ser dos personas a la vez. "

"Genial," dijo Harry, ignorando la pulla que podía o no estar dirigida a su escuela. "¿Cómo funciona? Espera, déjame adivinar: envuelve magia oscura." Harry fingió estremecerse del horror.

Tom exhaló en árida réplica ante el tono de Harry. "Magia de sangre, sobre todo, y un poco de hechicería. Es técnicamente ilegal, pero la mayoría de los rituales de su edad y tipo lo son, independientemente de lo que hacen o si incluso se sabe acerca de qué es lo que hacen. Hay hechizos para cambiar legalmente el nombre de uno, pero no serán utilizados porque no ocultan por completo quién era yo antes. Yo no quiero tener permanentemente un nuevo nombre, sólo necesito un _segundo_".

Harry rió. "Lo capto, la ley está sobrevalorada," dijo arrastrando las palabras. Los ojos de Tom brillaron. "Por lo tanto, el ritual," Harry solicitó, y Tom se sintió obligado acontinuar adelante con su explicación.

"No cambia mi nombre, sólo lo oculta. Hechizos de identidad o métodos tales como interrogatorios verbales con sueros de la verdad darán el nombre supuesto, en lugar del original. Controlo cuándo y dónde se percibe. Es un disfraz. Hace poco me he dado cuenta de que las pociones del Tiempo rompen sus efectos, pero cuando asumí el nombre de Voldemort, hice un ritual similar al _Secunda Nomine_, ayudado por el hecho de que mi verdadero nombre se ocultaba dentro de las letras ".

"Merlín no quiera que nadie se enterase de que su nombre era _Tom_," dijo Harry en un tono bastante burlón. "A veces se nota que eras un adolescente la primera vez que soñabas con la inmortalidad y con aplastar el mundo bajo tus pies, sin duda, perfectamente manicurados."

Tom estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿Te gustaría que te demostrara el hecho de que yo también era un Señor Oscuro?" le preguntó con ligereza.

"No, gracias," Harry cortó. Se recostó en su asiento y trató de parecer inocente. Tom parecía nada convencido, y Harry se aclaró la garganta. "Así que... _Secunda Nomine_ .."

La expresión de Tom todavía mostraba cierta irritación, pero, sin embargo, tomó la pluma de nuevo y volvió a hacer garabatos en el pergamino delante de él.

"Va a ser la base de mi nueva identidad... superficialmente nadie va a ser capaz de descubrir que soy otra persona. Obviamente otros documentos se forjarán, para la autenticación, pero la creación de un nuevo telón no será problema. Puede que haya que pagarle a los Goblins una suma para su discreción en relación con la herencia, pero eso es sólo porque son inmunes a los efectos del _Secunda Nomine_. Siempre y cuando se les pague no van a interferir en los asuntos de los magos."

Harry suspiró. "Lástima que no supiera nada de ese ritual antes de venir a Hogwarts...", murmuró.

"¿Qué, acaso pondrías al mundo en pie de guerra por el hecho de que su Salvador no se presentara a su primer año?"

Harry se sumergió brevemente en la fantasía de empezar como un estudiante totalmente anónimó, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras él también se imaginaba la reacción de todos los demás si "Potter, Harry" nunca fuese llamado a ser seleccionado en ese primer día. Luego dejó escapar una breve carcajada y sacudió la cabeza con gracia. "¡Ah, el horror!" presumió dramatizar. "Por supuesto, me pregunto lo que dirían si alguna vez se enteraran de tu nefasto plan."

Los ojos de Tom se puso en la línea del cabello en la confusión clara. "¿'Nefasto'? De verdad, Harry, yo diría que sos un poco exagerado..."

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿De verdad crees que nadie imaginará que deseas complotar para conseguir ser nombrado el heredero de Dumbledore, cambiar tu _nombre_, y hacer alarde de que cuidarás de Harry Potter como su nuevo guardián, salvaguardándolo de los males perniciosos de este mundo? Yo diría que 'nefasto' es una muy buena descripción de algo que nadie se verá nunca venir. "

La cara de Tom había adquirido una expresión bastante serpentina, y después de que Harry terminó de hablar, le advirtió al muchacho: "No esperes que yo le agradezca al viejo chiflado."

Harry se acercó al escritorio y palmeó la mano de Tom, quien a su vez le arrebató su personal apéndice lejos con una agria mirada.

"Estás a molesto porque sabes que probablemente vas a tener que hablar con él de nuevo y fingir que te gustaría -si tocara- aparecer juntos en público," dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no era para nada simpática, cayendo de nuevo en su asiento. "Secretamente te estás frotando las manos juntas en previsión de todas las cosas astuta que serás capaz de hacer con ese título. Añade eso tu vil complot de hacer que el mundo mágico te ame. Recuerdalo, el miedo está sobrevalorado."

Tom se echó hacia atrás, con los dedos en las sienes y su faz contorsionada en una expresión de dolor. "Esto puede matarme."

"Tonterías. Te va a encantar."

"No estoy seguro de creerte."

"Y yo realmente no creo que repartir maldiciones como si fueran dulces sea un muy buen calmante para la tensión. Oye, si estás usando a la prima de Dumbledore como 'tu madre', qué hay de tu padre?"

Hubo una leve arruga entre las cejas de Tom que traicionaron ligereza con la que intentó responder. "He decidido hacer de él un muggle," dijo con frialdad. Harry no pudo evitar la reacción de contraerse de la sorpresa.

_"¿En serio?_" dijo con interés, inclinándose un poco más hacia Tom, con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Tom frunció el ceño en respuesta al silencioso regocijo de Harry.

"Uno _muerto_", Tom continuó, conduciendo con la mirada a Harry de nuevo a su asiento, resignación disimulada. "Los muggles son muy propensos a los accidentes y a las enfermedades, después de todo. Tomé la decisión bajo el supuesto de que va a hacer menores las posibilidades de que alguna persona descubra los agujeros que podrían-_dudosamente_-hallarse en mi historia. La comunidad mágica nunca se molestará en tratar de buscar a un muggle fallecido que clamo que es mi padre para ver si realmente existe. Será suficiente que Dumbledore de fe de que la mujer que sugirió es mi madre. Ya existen todos sus registros y son fáciles de sustentar sin mi tener que crear y plantarlos. La gente va a tener curiosidad en cuanto a quién es el encargado de proteger a su precioso Salvador".

Harry asintió, comprendiendo la explicación, aunque su sonrisa se afilaba. "Y, estás siendo _nefasto_ otra vez."

"¿Hmm? Ah," dijo Tom, siguiéndole el juego a Harry por una vez. "Nadie podría sospechar que alguien quién dice abiertamente que es un mestizo sería el heredero de Slytherin disfrazado, ¿correcto?"

Harry sonrió alegremente, una pequeña indicación del sentido del surrealismo que sentía.

Más tarde, cuando Tom había dejado a Harry solo en su casa para completar algunas tareas domésticas, Harry se encontró reclinado en una de las cómodas sillas colocadas alrededor de la desgastada mesa rectangular de la biblioteca. Había agarrado varios libros de los estantes de la biblioteca de Tom, que formaron un gran montón en la mesa. En esencia, él estaba haciendo una investigación, mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba tratando de conciliar el hecho de que estaba agrietando voluntariamente gruesos tomos abiertos por razones distintas a la de completar una tarea.

Pero se trataba de un objetivo personal... Tom estaría orgulloso, Harry pensó con ironía, de que él estuviera tratando de aumentar sus conocimientos. Todos los libros que había acaparado eran principalmente sobre la historia del mundo mágico. El profesor Binns de Hogwarts era de lo peor, y Harry por lo general sólo utilizaba su clase para ponerse al día en su ciclo de sueño. Además, a partir de los capítulos de los libros que había desgranado hasta el momento, este tipo de historia, el Profesor Binns era muy poco probable que enseñara. Harry se había ido con la idea de pasar su tiempo libre leyendo hechos aburridos pero importantes, pero lo que encontró en realidad lo mantuvo entusiasmado y hojeando las páginas rápidamente. Comprobando los títulos y fechas de las publicaciones, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que muchos de estos libros definitivamente no se encontrarían en Flourish y Blotts del Callejón Diagon, y que se relataban una verdad más desnuda que las retorcidas historias que aprobaba el Ministerio. Aunque, esta era la biblioteca mágicamente expandida de Tom, por lo que en honor a la verdad no esperaba las tonterías edulcoradas de los libros de texto de Hogwarts, de todos modos.

Al final, Harry definitivamente podría afirmar que él había aprendido más sobre la historia de la sociedad mágica en esas pocas horas de estudio privado que en cinco años y medio de clases de Historia de la Magia. Lo primero que llegó a entender es que el pueblo mágico era _viejo_... técnicamente lo sabía, pero nunca lo había comprendido plenamente. La humanidad era vieja, desde luego, pero parecía que cuanto más leía, la magia se tornaba más y más anciana, mucho más vieja que la humanidad. Y al ser tan vieja, la historia se hacía bastante complicada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry encontrara algunos pergaminos y plumas, a fin de tomar notas y organizar ciertos hechos y sus pensamientos acerca de ellos. Se sentía como una clásica Hermione, sentado allí con varios libros extendidos sobre la mesa, uno o dos en su regazo, la tinta manchando sus dedos y (sin saberlo) una mejilla.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo trabajó, tampoco notó cómo las sombras habían comenzado a arrastrarse por el suelo, como el sol que se filtrabag a través de las ventanas se desvanecía lentamente, o que uno de los elfos domésticos habían encendido varias velas para que los niveles de luz siguieran iguales. En un momento fue interrumpido cuando la Lady lo encontró y se dignó a asentarse en sus hombros, pareciendo buscar consuelo después de Nagini aparentemente le había dicho que se fuera. Harry realmente sintió cierta simpatía por la serpiente que se había convertido en su compañera, tan curioso personaje, a pesar de quién fuera en realidad. No era tan sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos en relación con la última serpiente que tuvo. De vez en cuando le rascaba bajo la barbilla cuando no estaba escribiendo nada.

Tom finalmente lo encontró bien entrada la noche. Harry tuvo la idea de tenderse sobre la gran alfombra frente a la chimenea, con el pecho apoyado sobre una almohada y la Lady envuelta libremente alrededor de su cuello mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo seguía hacia arriba y sobre la nuca, por lo que su cabeza descansaba sobre su frente. Cuando Tom se aclaró la garganta, Harry saltó ligeramente por el ruido inesperado, y su pluma dejó una mancha de tinta de aspecto gracioso en su pergamino. Sin embargo, una vez que Harry superó su breve choque, le sonrió a Tom en señal de saludo.

"Tom. Hey."

"¿Quién eres y qué le pasó al Niño-Que-odia-la-lectura?"

Harry se rió, acomodándose hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda calentándose al fuego. Tom se agachó un poco para trazar una diagonal con su pulgar por la mejilla de Harry, la sensación de hormigueo que dejó atrás indicaba que acababa de usar un suave hechizo de limpieza. Harry arrugó la nariz ante la sensación, figurándose que Tom acababa de quitarle un poco de tinta perdida de la cara.

"Te perdiste la cena," Tom informó a Harry mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Oh," dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, dándose cuenta de que sí, estaba muerto de hambre y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. "Eso hice. No sabía que habías vuelto. Tengo hambre, ahora que lo pienso." Miró expectante hacia el dueño de la casa. Si Tom fuera apto para esa expresión, habría rodado los ojos mientras chasqueaba los dedos, convocando los platos de la cena olvidada a la mesa de la biblioteca. Con un suspiro de felicidad, Harry se paró y tomó un asiento que no era el suelo, Tom tomaría la silla directamente frente a él. Parecía que Tom no había comido bien.

Después de que la mayor parte de su hambre hubiera disminuido, Tom finalmente encaró la cuestión de lo que Harry había hecho hasta la segunda mitad del día.

"¿Te importaría contármelo?" preguntó. Con una floritura, Harry expuso sus muchas páginas de notas al lado de su plato y procedió a dar a Tom una visión general de lo que él decidió de los libros que era pertinentes a los conflictos de la actualidad.

"Yo sólo tenía la intención de llenar algunos de los, esteee, numerosos agujeros que tengo en Historia de la Magia, solamente que ninguno de estos libros da una resumida y rápida vista general, al igual que los libros de texto, por ejemplo, así que me llevó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Además, no pensé que me interesaría tanto. La clase de Historia de Hogwarts realmente es bosta de bueyes, total y absolutamente".

"Tal vez sólo necesita de un nuevo maestro. ¿Quieres ese trabajo?"

"¿_Yo?"_ Harry se carcajeó, mientras sacudía la cabeza, desestimando. "Yo no sé nada de _aquello_."

"¿Quién sabe?" Tom sonrió.

Harry miró a Tom con desconfianza, pero el hombre había vuelto su atención en terminar su copa de vino.

"¿Hey Tom?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

"¿Quieres jugar Cribbage?"

"¿Eso es un eufemismo para referirte a otra cosa?"

Harry se rió. "No... ¿pero piensas que debería serlo?"

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó en los brazos de Tom. Eso le hizo sentir todo tipo de cosas, a saber, confort y calidez, pero también un poco de tristeza porque sabía que se marcharía ese día. Una vez más, esa impresión de un mundo de ejes inclinados lo golpeó, porque ¿cuándo alguna vez en su imaginación más salvaje creyó que extrañaría ser abrazado por los brazos del Señor Oscuro?

Anoche ellos jugaron Cribbage... y luego jugaron _Cribbage_.

Era casi embarazoso para Harry la fuerza con la que se había aferrado al otro anoche. A pesar de la lentitud de sus actividades amorosas, se había producido una tensión en el aire que sabía casi como desesperación. ¿Podría ser que Tom había sido tan consciente como Harry de que, por primera vez en muchas semanas, no tendrían ningún contacto físico una vez Harry regresara a la escuela?

¿Tom lo echaría de menos? Cada vez más esperanzador y optimista, Harry pensó que sí, que lo haría... posiblemente sin tener que admitirlo.

Ayer por la noche, Tom había estado haciendo algo muy delicioso para Harry, dejándolo jadeando y un poco aturdido. Estaban apretados a la luz de la luna y al hogar del fuego, su piel resbaladiza se deslizaba fácilmente juntos dondequiera que se estuvieran tocando. En su mente, Harry no pudo suprimir cualquiera de las cursis y clichés tonterías románticas que se le ocurrieron para describir lo bien que se sentía y si tuviera una mente más, hubiera rodado los ojos ante su propia sensiblería. Hubo un momento en el que casi le ofrece a Tom su consentimiento para hacer algo _más_, para llevar lo que estaba sintiendo a nuevas alturas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Tom arrojó a la basura cualquier coherencia que pudiera haber conservado. Algo nuevo tendía inmediatamente a sobrecargar su sistema, que todavía era técnicamente virgen, pese a todo, y por lo tanto no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry estuviera temblando y jadeando en el clímax, con la mente transmitiendo las inexplicables sensaciones a través del enlace Horrocrux, casi sorprendiendolo con el orgasmo de Tom, también. Harry todavía se sentía petulante por haberlo causado.

El sueño llegó rápidamente después.

Y ahora, muchas horas después, Harry estaba despierto de nuevo y consciente de que él estaría yéndose en varias horas. Dumbledore les había dicho que el Flu de su despacho estaría listo para él alrededor de las cinco.

¿Estaba mal que se sintiera tan cómodo en la casa de Tom, o tal vez era sólo con Tom, por lo que el regreso a Hogwarts hubiera perdido un poco de su atractivo? Sin lugar a dudas, la escuela era todavía el hogar de Harry, pero ahora tenía competencia.

Harry decidió que estaba pensando en demasiadas palabras cuando un simple "voy a extrañar Tom," sería suficiente. Suspirando, enterró su nariz en la clavícula de Tom.

"Creo que en cierta ocasión te dije que no soy un oso de peluche."

Harry sonrió. Tom ni siquiera intentó ponerle malicia a su tono ligeramente murmurando para disfrazar lo que Harry podría llamar afecto.

"Yo estaba pensando en que yo soy el oso de peluche de esta situación."

El pecho de Tom se sacudió cuando él resopló como si se ofendiera, pero incluso entonces, el esfuerzo fue poco entusiasta, y él no soltó a Harry. Sólo hizo que el joven mago esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No voy a decirle a nadie que te gusta estar abrazado," susurró, cómplice.

"Simplemente no puedes dejar de empujar, ¿verdad, mocoso?"

"Es un poco difícil tenerte miedo en este momento", dijo a Tom con un encogimiento de hombros, la sonrisa juguetona todavía en sus labios.

En este punto, Tom lo habría hechizado, con una cosa u otra, pero como era él permaneció en silencio y aparentemente no lo suficientemente indignado para dejar de lado al diablillo en sus brazos.

Eso le bastaba a Harry

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que en su mayor parte este capítulo tuviera cohesión en la trama, yo estaba realmente angustiada sobre ella por alguna razón. Y si alguien pregunta, no me he olvidado del hermano de Dumbledore, voy a estar mencionándolo en el capítulo siguiente en relación con todo el asunto de herencia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Un review es demasiado pedir?


	20. Capítulo 20

**Resumen **Al ser transformado en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating:** M (Especialmente este capítulo).

**Advertencias:** Eventual **SLASH** Harry / Voldemort (por favor: no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Dumbledore: ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo nunca fui y nunca seré dueña de Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

* * *

Hogwarts.  
Una vez que Harry se aclaró la garganta y se quitó el hollín de la ropa, reconoció que una vez más estaba en su escuela, aquel lugar que consideró el hogar que nunca tuvo durante la mayor parte de su infancia. Fawkes trinó desde su percha, y Harry le sonrió al pájaro de brillante colorido. Lady le silbó sinsentidos al fénix, levantando la cabeza en un alarde de curiosidad.  
Dumbledore-lo que era muy apropiado, dado que era su oficina-, fue el siguiente en darle la bienvenida.  
"¡Ah, Harry! Es bueno ver que llegaste sin problemas."  
"Hola, profesor," Harry replicó.  
"El resto de los estudiantes han de llegar en un par de horas, por lo que tenrás el tiempo suficiente para acomodarte de nuevo en tu dormitorio."  
Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Qué bien. Este… ¿alguien sabe que he estado fuera?" Las cosas podrían ponerse incómodas si decía accidentalmente una excusa totalmente diferente a la que Dumbledore le había dado a alguien que hubiese notado que no estaba.  
"Su ausencia se notó, sí, pero a cualquiera que preguntase se le informó que tuviste una enfermedad desagradable de veras, muy contagiosa. Madame Pomfrey cuidó muy bien de ti, sin embargo."

"Siempre lo hace," ironizó Harry, después de todo, no era un extraño en la Enfermería.  
"Así que, Harry," dijo Dumbledore con gusto, haciendo un gesto a su alumno a tomar asiento en una de las sillas siempre disponibles en el otro lado de su escritorio. "¿Espero que nuestro querido Tom no estuviera demasiado molesto con mi pequeña contribución a sus asuntos?" Dumbledore se veía ansioso por oír los detalles.  
Después de haber dado su conformidad a la indicación de Dumbledore de que se sentara, Harry se recostó contra el cojín, su rostro mostrando abiertamente la hilaridad que le causaba la situación. Negó con la cabeza, estirando una comisura de su bonita boca en una sonrisa burlona. "Deberías haber visto su cara cuando le llegó el aviso de Gringotts. Alégrese de que le hizo perder la compostura por un breve momento. Creo que él _realmente_ pensó que te volviste más senil -de lo que normalmente cree, eso es."  
Dumbledore no parecía en absoluto ofendido por la idea de Tom todavía no pensara muy bien de sí. "Yo había planeado originalmente que la mayor parte de mis bienes heredables fueran simplemente a mi hermano," Dumbledore le dijo, provocando las cejas alzadas de Harry, "pero he sabido por mucho tiempo que realmente jamás se preocupó por la política o los asuntos de familia, y él no tiene hijos, ya sea para otro legado. Por supuesto, lo consulté con él de antemano, pero me dejó en claro que era libre de hacer lo que quería y que no quería nada de mí. Me temo que no estamos en condiciones muy amigables."  
"Oh," dijo Harry con torpeza, todavía tratando de digerir el hecho de que Dumbledore tenía un hermano del que no había sabido. "Lo siento, señor," pensó en decir.  
"No te molestes," el viejo director le dijo a Harry con sinceridad, aunque con sólo una pizca de sensibilidad, "pero yo no lo culpo, y lo entiendo. No te preocupes, Harry, es todo mucho mejor entre nosotros de cómo fue en el pasado".  
Harry no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a asentir. Dumbledore tenía su brillo patentado en su mirada mientras se lanzaba una especie de dulce en la boca.  
"¡Oh!" Harry exclamó de repente, recordando que tenía que darle a Dumbledore un pergamino enrollado en el que había escrito el boceto del nuevo alias de Tom para el conocimiento del director, ya que tendría que estar al tanto de la información teniendo en cuenta que _era _su'heredero'. El memorando, Harry estaba bastante seguro, se aseguraba de que tan sólo ciertas personas pudiesen leerlo, pero apostaría que en algún momento de la tarde estallaría de forma espontánea en llamas al igual que Fawkes el fénix en su día de redención. Antes, Tom había realizado el _Secunda Nomine_, y ya sus contactos en el Ministerio se afanaban en colar la información correcta en el Ministerio. Tom había _dicho_ que sería "fácil" para él para procurarse una identidad totalmente nueva, pero Harry había escuchado una reunión que tuvo con Lucius y le parecía cualquier cosa menos que sencillo. Harry mismo nunca llamaría algo que podría tomar un mes fácil, pero hey, ¿qué sabía él? No hace falta decir que faltaría un período antes de que Tom pudiera pasear en público con su nueva personalidad. La cooperación de Dumbledore debería asegurar que dispusiera de ese tiempo.  
Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Lo sacó y se lo entregó a través del escritorio al Director, quien lo abrió y desplegó su contenido. La idea aproximada era que Tom jugara de mestizo, criado principalmente por su madre y ocasionalmente por su suegro, un Muggle galés, cuando los viajes laborales de su madre le impedían llevar consigo a su hijo. Dado que Audrette Aleron a menudo lo llevó en sus viajes, su educación le fue provista por ella o por tutores (viejos, convenientemente fallecidos, desde luego), lo que no era una ocurrencia infrecuente entre muchos magos o brujas, aun siendo pariente del director de un instituto muy reconocido. Después de que su madre murió pasó varios años siguiendo sus pasos, estudiando hechizos extranjeros y viajó a muchas otras comunidades mágicas de todo el mundo, aunque su objetivo era la magia en general. Hace un año regresó a las Islas Británicas para establecerse y tratar de hacer su parte en el conflicto en el cual su pariente estaba muy en el brete.  
Respaldada y ajustada correctamente, la historia sería más convincente.  
Dumbledore parecía contento con lo que leía. "Hmm, 'Tío Albus'... tal vez debería decirme así," el viejo mago reflexionó. Harry resopló, porque _¡maldición!,_ si Tom jamás lo llamaba así, Harry se moriría de la risa. Los ojos de Dumbledore se cernían sobre una pieza particular de información en el pergamino en sus manos. "Ah, Emrys Rilind Aleron. Es un nombre bonito, aunque yo no esperaba nada menos de Tom." Dumbledore miró por encima de sus gafas. "¿Por casualidad conoces sus orígenes etimológicos?"  
La frente de Harry se frunció. "Uh, no había pensado en ello..."  
Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y serpenteaba a uno de sus muchos estantes. "Ah, aquí estamos", dijo el director, hallando un libro relativamente pequeño y abriéndolo. Encontró la página que estaba buscando y pasó un dedo ennegrecido de su mano derecha hacia abajo. "Así como yo lo pensaba: 'Rilind' es un nombre albanés que significa 'renacimiento'. Por supuesto que sabes que Tom pasó bastante tiempo en Albania."  
Harry lo sabía. "Bueno, el nombre es ciertamente apropiado. ¿Emrys quiere decir algo?"  
"Ah, Emrys," dijo Dumbledore, con las comisuras torcidas, mostrando claramente su diversión. "Podría ser una referencia a una adaptación Welch de uno de los nombres de Merlín", reflexionó el director especulativamente. "Sin embargo, ¿te sorprenderías si te dijera que significa 'inmortal'?"  
Harry suspiró profundamente y volteó los ojos, marcando una espectacular exasperación.  
"Ok", dijo al final. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian."

* * *

"¡Harry!"  
A pesar de la advertencia, dicho mago se quedó sin aire cuando Hermione le dio un abrazo para saludarlo, casi aplastándolo en el proceso. Era probablemente una buena cosa que había dejado a Lady en su dormitorio para que ella no estuviera alrededor de sus hombros en ese momento.  
"Sí, yo también te extrañé, Hermione," dijo Harry, riendo. La bruja se apartó y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
"Oye, amigo," dijo Ron, con un puñetazo ligero a Harry en la parte superior del brazo. A pesar de ser un saludo "masculino", le dolió menos que el de Hermione. La vida era como de costumbre; Harry había extrañado a sus amigos, y se alegró de volver a verlos.  
Ron entrecerró sus ojos de repente, examinando el rostro de Harry. "Te ves-"  
"Diferente", Hermione terminó por él. "Harry, ¿dónde están tus anteojos?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aprendí un nuevo hechizo." Tom tuvo que enseñárselo, ya que la magia que fijaba su visión sólo duraba alrededor de una semana. Sería necesario un régimen de pociones para una solución permanente, lo era más fácil de seguir cuando terminara la escuela. "Puedo ver sin ellos, por ahora," aclaró. No se había dado cuenta de lo _mucho que no veía _antes, incluso con las gafas. La corrección mágica, al ser _mágica_, había perfeccionado su visión al máximo. Sería imbatible en el Quidditch, ¡como si no lo fuese antes!

Hermione le sonrió, tal vez más emocionada por el hecho de que había aprendido algo nuevo que por estar libre de aparatejos. "Te ves bien. Serás un rompecorazones, con esos grandes ojos verdes exhibiéndose," decretó.  
Ahora que lo mencionaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que había un puñado de chicas a su alrededor que parecían insistir en cruzarse en su camino y... riéndose. Las miró con recelo. Ron las miró también y frunció el ceño.  
¿Por qué están contemplando a Harry de esa forma?" preguntó el pelirrojo. Hermione rodó los ojos, agarrando Ron y Harry del brazo para arrastrarlos hacia el Gran Salón, murmurando algo sobre los hombres y el despiste. Harry intentó no mostrarse ofendido.  
"Entonces, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones?", Harry les preguntó, cuando los tres, como era natural, cayeron en su dinámica habitual, siguiendo a la gente por los pasillos. Charlaron un rato, Ron y Hermione hablando por turnos para resumir sus vacaciones. Para alivio de Harry, las suyas habían sido perfectamente ordinarias.  
"¿Qué tal estuviste vos, Harry?" Hermione cuestionó.  
"Sí, espero que no te hayas aburrido demasiado," comentó Ron, cuando ya todos se habían sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry sabía que la pregunta habría surgido eventualmente, pero cuando fue dicha en voz alta se le disparó la ansiedad por su espina dorsal. Antes de haber salido del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry le había preguntado al director si debía decirles a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado. Quería hacerlo... pero si les decía toda la verdad, ¿qué dirían sus amigos ante el hecho de que la serpiente que había estado transportando alrededor de su cuello como mascota había sido en realidad Lord Voldemort? ¿Cómo confesarles que les había estado mintiendo? ¿Poniéndolos en peligro, posiblemente?  
¿Seguirían queriendo ser sus amigos?  
Lo que consolaba a Harry era el hecho de que Dumbledore sabía todo, o, bueno, _casi_ todo, y al menos esperaba que Ron y Hermione confiaran en el criterio de su director lo suficiente como para escuchar a Harry. Eran sus amigos, y a pesar de ciertos períodos "cascarrabias" en sus relaciones, eran como una familia, y merecían saber. Dumbledore también le informó que, en algún momento, tendría que traer a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a su redil de confianza. Harry, por supuesto, comprendía que era necesario, pero a pesar de ello, se daba cuenta de que intentar que alguien como Ojoloco Moody aceptara que uno de los responsables de haber estar encerrado en un baúl un año… fuera ahora un aliado… sería una misión para osados. Por ahora, sin embargo, la información no se movería de un número mínimo de personas, y cualquier divulgación sólo se haría si era imprescindible.  
Al final, Harry decidió que la mejor cosa para hacer sería decirles a Ron y Hermione la verdad, completa, es decir, exceptuando algunos detalles _íntimos_. Por ahora, eso sería un secreto. Si dejaba que todos los kneazles salieran de la mochila a la vez, terminaría desgarrado por sus pezuñas.  
Incluso planeando no informarles acerca de su relación con Tom, Harry estaba aterrorizado.  
"No, Ron, no fueron… aburridas, al contrario," Harry finalmente pronunció, un poco vacilante. Hermione lo miró de reojo, lo suficientemente intuitiva como para percatarse de lo extraño de su comportamiento.  
"Harry, ¿pasó algo?"  
"Podrías llamarlo así," Harry le murmuró a su plato. Alzó la mirada y se volvió hacia Hermione, notando su mirada preocupada y sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla. "Nada malo... pero no les puedo contar acá. Esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Una vez que sus amigos dieron su conformidad, Harry guió la conversación por otros derroteros por el resto de la cena. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas que ellos, -bueno, "ellos" quería decir Hermione, ya que Ron estaba ocupado _comiendo_– continuaba lanzándole, obviamente muerta de curiosidad por lo que iba a revelarles.  
Y más tarde, les contó. Le tomó casi la mitad de la noche. El silencio cayó sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, el lugar que había elegido para hablar, por la privacidad que les proporcionaba.  
"Increíble", Hermione finalmente exclamó, rompiendo el silencio abrumador que había estado presionando sobre el pecho de Harry, por lo que respirar le era difícil. Ron saltó ante el estallido de la joven, con aspecto pálido y débil.  
"Herm-"  
Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar de decir su nombre, Hermione se puso de pie y cerró la corta distancia entre ellos para darle una bofetada que le volteó la cabeza.  
"Aw."  
"¡Harry, idiota!" Harry se estremeció, sintiendo su estómago cerrársele. ¿Ella lo odiaba ahora? "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" Hermione continuó su diatriba. Inesperadamente, ella envolvió sus muñecas con las manos y tiró para exprimirle la vida con su segundo abrazo 'triturador de huesos' del día. Harry se llenó –accidentalmente- la boca de pelo, un efecto secundario de tener la boca abierta por el shock. _Asumió_ que Hermione lo abrazase era bueno, pero por otra parte tal vez estaba realmente tratando de asfixiarlo con un férreo autocontrol. Sus últimas palabras antes de su abrazo habían sido casi idénticas con lo que había esperado Harry, pero su tono no lo era. Ella había sonado enojada, pero no con la furia justiciera que Harry temía de su parte. En todo caso, había más preocupación exasperada, si había interpretado correctamente el tono y el abrazo exuberante.  
"Lo siento, es que... yo no quería ponerlos en peligro, y yo no sabía cómo decirles," él trató de explicar, manso, cuando finalmente fue liberado. Los cálidos ojos marrones de Hermione brillaban con empatía.  
"Bueno," dijo con lentitud, "en honor a la verdad, yo no sé lo que _habría_ hecho_ si _nos lo contabas. En efecto, todo podría haber sucedido de una forma completamente distinta a lo que pasó. No me gusta nada, pero... lo estabas haciendo para protegernos, ¿no? Eso es lo que siempre _haces_. Y, supongo que el resultado es tolerable, al final. Incluso Dumbledore cree que las cosas han... cambiado. Todo lo que nos has contado, sin embargo, es casi fantástico, y si yo no supiera que eres inmune al _Imperius_... Es tan raro, Voldemort tu tutor, y el heredero de Dumbledore..." Ella parecía un poco aturdida al respecto.  
"Es _Tom_, quién es todas esas cosas", corrigió Harry firmemente. Hermione lo miró y asintió lentamente.  
"Por supuesto. Tom Riddle." Ella sonrió suavemente, y Harry respondió de igual manera. Entonces el rostro de Hermione se puso serio de nuevo. "Oh, Harry, todo este tiempo, eras un... un..."  
"Un Horrocrux," Harry aportó, dado que Hermione luchaba para recordar la palabra.  
Hermione asintió. "Eso, un Horrocrux. Dios, apenas puedo pensar en lo que habríamos hecho si nada de esto hubiera pasado, y más aún vos -siendo _Voldemort_ una amenaza-." Algo demasiado emocionada, Hermione atrajo rápidamente a Harry para darle otro abrazo. Harry se lo permitió, apreciándolo incluso, contento de que su amiga todavía lo quisiera. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry tenía una sonrisa contenida en su rostro. Pero entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció hasta la incertidumbre cuando se volvió hacia Ron, que hasta ese momento mantenía conspicuamente apretados los labios.  
"¿Ron?" Harry lo llamó, tentativo. El muchacho, que había estado mirando a la pared, ahora volvió sus grandes ojos hacia Harry.  
"T-Tú-Sabes-Quién dormía en mi pieza," por fin habló, su voz alta y estrangulada. "Él tomaba _duchas_."  
Como si la idea lo hubiera sobresaltado de improviso, Ron se puso de pie. Harry, que ya estaba de pie, dio un paso pequeño, cauteloso, hacia él.  
"Ron..."  
"Harry," Ron chilló. "_Duchas_."  
"Eh, sí." Harry realmente no sabía qué decir a eso, y se rascó la nuca.  
"¡Hermione!" Ron exclamó, dirigiéndose a la susodicha en busca de apoyo. "¡En mi dormitorio!"  
Hermione suspiró, acercándose a Ron y agarrando su brazo. Volvió a mirar a Harry.  
"Él va a estar bien una vez que duerma un poco. Volvamos a la Torre, es muy tarde y no me gustaría que ustedes dos se quedarán dormidos en clase el primer día después de vacaciones." Tan práctica como siempre, esa era su Hermione. "Cualquier otra conversación puede esperar. Tengo que hacerte, por supuesto, unas cuantas preguntas." Harry asintió, comprensivo.  
A pesar de la reacción de Ron, parecía que sus amigos estaban asimilando bien lo que les había contado, y cuando salía de la Sala de los Menesteres esa noche, no pudo evitar sentirse eufórico.  
Y si más tarde, ya en la cama, se rió de Ron hasta quedarse exhausto por el hecho de que Voldemort hubiese tomado duchas, nadie excepto la Lady estaba allí para presenciarlo, y desde luego no iba a decirle a nadie más.

* * *

El nuevo trimestre comenzó relativamente tranquilo para Harry. Fue a clase, hizo sus deberes, tuvo la primera práctica de Quidditch, y se entretuvo con sus amigos. Aunque estaba un poco fuera de su rutina, Harry pasaba un poco de tiempo en la biblioteca, a fin de continuar la investigación que había comenzado en la de Tom. Hermione había estado francamente sorprendida por el nuevo afán de Harry, y el propio Harry estaba un poco asombrado de sí mismo, pero claro, iba a ser parcialmente responsable de los acontecimientos futuros del gobierno Mágico. Pensó que si iba a comenzar algo, más vale saber exactamente qué rayos estaba haciendo.  
Hermione, a pesar de sus iniciales palabras de apoyo, demostró tener preguntas que mostraban cuán insegura la dejaba la alteración de la dinámica de la guerra. Ella estaba refulgente de curiosidad, sin embargo, acerca de Harry y sus desventuras con Tom, y su amiga chinchaba con numerosas preguntas aclaratorias y acerca de cómo el Ministerio iba a ser cambiado. Con el tiempo, ella realmente comenzó a entusiasmarse mucho con las perspectivas; Harry tuvo que recordarle varias veces que si bien, sin lugar a dudas, iba a haber una reforma política en favor de los hijos de muggles, los derechos de los elfos domésticos podía ser que quedaran relativamente abajo en el orden de prioridad de la lista de mejorías. Hermione sólo había contestado con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que Harry quisiera retroceder con lentitud, y se preguntó si realmente podría ser capaz de convencer y / o asustar a Tom con los méritos de la PEDDO.  
Harry sintió que podría tener un ápice de posibilidad.  
Ron, como Hermione predijera, había despertado a la mañana siguiente después de la noche en la que Harry contara su historia, le dijo a Harry que era un 'jodido chiflado de remate', y procedió a discutir el próximo partido de Quidditch de camino al desayuno. Ron no tomaba parte de la política, y tendía a usar la táctica de 'fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente'. Tuvo otro ataque catatónico, en reacción tardía al reconocimiento de que Bellatrix Lestrange, la nueva 'Tommy', era su nueva compañera de cuarto, pero finalmente también superó aquello.  
Las cosas realmente se mantenían normales, en su mayoría, incluso la actividad mortífaga que había estado ausente en el último mes o casi. Si Harry no supiera qué buscar, se la habría perdido por muy leve que fue y limitada a distracciones, en comparación con las previas destrucciones monumentales. Eran un señuelo para la actividad real que ocurría en secreto. Sí, Harry casi diría que el inicio de la nueva coyuntura fue pacífico.  
Harry, sin embargo, sabía que la paz no duraría para siempre. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tom estuviera dispuesto a aparecer con su nueva identidad, después de que todos los documentos necesarios se forjaran, y tal vez algunos recuerdos alterados por aquí y por allá.  
La noticia, como se había previsto, fue la comidilla de la nación en el momento en que se hizo pública, transcurrido alrededor de un mes, también como se esperaba. El doble golpe del venerado Albus Dumbledore de nombrar un heredero y el hecho de que el mismo heredero fuera también el nuevo guardián de Harry Potter era un montón de las razones para escribir un artículo en la primera página de El Profeta, y fue suficiente para que Harry deseara poder vivir la vida de un anacoreta.  
Todo por estar lejos de Rita Skeeter.  
Pero, Harry tuvo que admitir que algo bueno salió de su visita a Hogwarts, por lo que Harry se aseguró de que fuera una entrevista 'estratégica', aunque el conocimiento de que estaban utilizando a la entrometida reportera para su propio beneficio no hizo a Harry ponerse de mal humor ni mucho menos, cuando Dumbledore le dijo que había accedido a la visita de quién fuera para Harry un visitante mucho más agradable.  
: Amo, : dijo la Lady, en el almuerzo del día en que Rita se acercaba por la entrevista. Harry solía llevar al reptil a sus clases, después de haberse acostumbrado a la compañía y al peso de una serpiente alrededor de sus hombros. Podría haber sido, en particular, que la hubiera traído en ese día para asegurarse de que Rita mantuviera las distancias, quizá.  
"¿Hmm?" Harry tarareaba con aire ausente, ocupado con la esperanza de que este día se terminara rápidamente. Que las 'entrevistas estratégicas' se la chuparan. El plan era ganarse la simpatía y la confianza de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, lo que requería particularmente de que Harry se 'ganara la simpatía del público'. Básicamente, Harry le iba a dar a su _querida Rita_ una historia por la que daría su primogénito (no que lo quisiera para algo).  
Lo que había sorprendido a Harry, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Dumbledore le dijo que dijera específicamente por qué su tutela había sido retirada de sus parientes muggles, aunque eso pondría a los muggles, como grupo, bajo una mala luz. Mientras Dumbledore sugirió que el motivo era el opuesto de ocasionar una caza de brujas, sí dijo que sería su excusa para sugerir sutilmente que su política de humanos mágicos y no mágicos viviendo juntos, tal vez no era la mejor para el mundo mágico. Harry ya sabía que la separación mágica/muggle sería una de las primeras cosas en las que Tom trabajase, y estaba seguro de que Dumbledore también lo sabía, pero el nuevo ímpetu del director lo sorprendía. Harry le preguntó por qué abiertamente volvería sobre sus puntos de vista, ante lo cual Dumbledore admitió que, aunque todavía tenía esperanzas, quizás el mundo no estaba listo para vivir en paz todos con todos, todavía. Era lamentable, pero a veces la verdad no siempre era agradable. En honor a la verdad, Harry dudaba de que magos y muggles serían capaces alguna vez de unirse, pero lo mantuvo para sí mismo.  
: Amo, : La Lady repitió, llamando la atención de Harry. : Huelo tu pareja, : su compañera transfigurada silbó, su cabeza girándose en dirección a la entrada del Gran Salón.  
"¡Qué!" Harry chilló en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los Gryffindor que lo rodeaban. Harry no les hizo caso y se volvió en la dirección que Lady miraba. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, los tres ausentes al inicio del mediodía, ahora estaban caminando más allá de las mesas de los estudiantes, aparentemente yendo a continuar su educada plática en un cuarto individual.  
Un vistazo rápido podría haber dejado a Harry con la impresión de haber visto a un extraño ligeramente familiar, una persona que había visto antes, pero nunca conversado. No obstante, la mirada de Harry no siguió de largo; esa cuarta persona que entraba en el Gran Salón con sus profesores era muy cercana para él.  
_'Estúpido de mí, debí saber que él vendría para esto,'_ Harry se regañó. Puso una mala cara interna, pensando en cómo Tom y Dumbledore decidieron mantener esta pequeña sorpresa para ellos mismos.  
Ooh, pero era una sorpresa tan agradable...  
Harry aún no había visto el disfraz, en efecto, que Tom había diseñado para su alias. No había habido ninguna imagen todavía impresa en el Profeta. Resultó al cambiar sus características, Tom al parecer siguió el slogan 'menos es más' -no era como si muchas personas conocieran su verdadero rostro, de todos modos. Aun así, Harry conocía muy bien la apariencia y los gestos del hombre, y esa fue la única razón por la que se dio cuenta de que era Tom a pesar de los ligeros cambios. Castaño reemplazaba el negro del pelo, ojos marrones en vez de rojos, el mentón y los pómulos eran un poco más suaves, aunque todavía aristocráticos, y estaba vestido con una túnica azul matizada en lugar de negro, cortada según la moda moderna entre los magos de menos de sesenta años.  
Tom Riddle había sido un maestro en ocultar su verdadero yo y sus intenciones; muchas décadas más tarde, el talento no se había perdido.  
"¿Es... es_ él_, Harry?" Hermione le susurró al oído, los ojos entrecerrados en Tom, al igual que los de Harry. De hecho, muchos ojos se habían vuelto a ver al recién llegado, e irracionalmente Harry sintió una chispa de celos después de las ojeadas especulativas que algunos compañeros le dirigieron.  
"Sí," Harry exhaló, respondiendo a la pregunta de Hermione. Desde el otro lado de él, Ron comenzó a tragar cantidades masivas de papas mientras su nervioso hábito de comer se activaba.  
Los nuevos ojos marrones buscaron a Harry desde el otro lado del salón, pero una sonrisa -¡oh!-tan familiar se cernía en los labios del hombre.  
Casi con violencia, Harry trató de reorganizar su interior. Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado y esforzarse para evitar que una sonrisa terriblemente ridícula se propagara por su cara. Era casi vergonzoso lo emocionado que estaba de ver a Tom._  
"No te atrevas a pararte y correr hacia él como una colegiala loca de amor,"_ Harry imploró. Mesura y templanza, esa era la clave.  
Decir que Harry lo había echado de menos durante su ausencia, sería patéticamente exacto. Por razones de seguridad, habían tenido muy poco contacto. Las pocas cartas que había recibido habían sido relativamente informales, pero habían sido más bien secas en la parte de sentimientos personales y más pesadas por los códigos por los que pasaba la información. El enlace Horrocrux era útil, aunque por desgracia largas corrientes de contacto no funcionaban muy bien a distancia, quebrándose en destellos rápidos de imágenes como sus pesadillas de Voldemort, y dejaban a Harry terriblemente exhausto por las mañanas.  
Y así, Harry era terriblemente consciente de que él era como una propaganda del lema 'la ausencia hace crecer el cariño'. Durante mucho tiempo había vacilado en sus sentimientos, la culpa persistía, apareciendo de cuando en cuando, pero la distancia de Tom le habían dado tiempo para pensar y aceptar su relación, con todas sus consecuencias e imposibilidades, y estaba condenado.  
Al final, había sido fácil admitir que se había enamorado de Tom.  
Lo que le fue difícil, fue decidir qué hacer a continuación.

-línea horizontal-

"Ah, Harry," Rita Skeeter ronroneó, haciendo que Harry tuviera ganas de vomitar. O tal vez era por como su perfume obstruía el aire del despacho de Dumbledore. De cualquier manera, puaj. Para su decepción, Lady ni siquiera pareció disuadir a Rita de nada, mientras se balanceaba en su hombro mientras la mujer le acariciaba la mejilla. Acababa de volver de sus clases cuando ella había entrado por el Flu, y se había concentrado inmediatamente en él. El camarógrafo, afanado en capturar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos momentos, ¡quién sabe qué jugoso entretenimiento visual pudieran ser!, lo había seguido como un perrito faldero y ahora estaba de pie al lado de Dumbledore, con aire aburrido.

"Tan delicioso es volver a verte, querido."

Harry trató de sonreírle a Rita, pero le pareció que salió más como una mueca condescendiente. No dijo nada. La sonrisa de Rita no era mucho más sincera, con sus labios enrojecidos que se retiraban, obscenamente amplios, para que sus dientes de oro vieran la luz. Sus ojos le guiñaron a la persona que estaba junto a Harry y brillaba con algo parecido al hambre.

Emrys Rilind Aleron, después de todo, era una sabrosa historia con (igualmente sabrosas, la mente de Harry suministró) piernas.

"¡Sr. Aleron! Rita Skeeter, es un placer conocerte." Ella le tendió la mano manicurada, que Tom tomó entre las suyas. Había dudado en hacerlo por una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible, pero Harry lo vio y le divirtió mucho. Rita no había sido exactamente amable con Voldemort, después de todo, y la propia mujer era más que desagradable.

"Oh, querida Rita," Dumbledore los llamó desde lejos en su despacho en una especie de tono meloso, "¿por qué no dejas que Harry y Emrys se pongan al día por un momento? Puedes acomodarte aquí."

Harry suspiró mientras Rita era obligada a dejarlos solos por un momento. Inmediatamente, los nudillos fríos rozaron ligeramente contra su cicatriz, un gesto inocente hacia el exterior, y Harry contempló la retirada de la mano, enfrentándose a Tom.

¡Dioses, que estaba nervioso! ¡Y ya se estaba sonrojando! Realmente _era_ un adolescente loco de amor. Al parecer admitir sus sentimientos para sí lo convirtió en una mujer mareada.

"Te ves bien, Harry," el hombre comentó a la ligera, la mano una vez más a su lado, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para enviar un escalofrío agradable por la espalda de Harry.

"Y tú te ves diferente." Harry estaba admirado de todavía poder contestar tan fácilmente con esa afirmación burlona. "Estás b... se te ve bien." Ah, ahí estaba el tartamudeo.

De cerca, era casi más difícil reconocer Tom sin la perspectiva. Los ojos marrones eran tan diferentes del rojo brillante como el fuego al que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Cambiaba por completo la dinámica entre la cara y el aura de Tom. Eso no significaba que Tom pareciera normal ahora, era sólo que parecía menos amenazador, si Harry tuviera que describirlo, pero su presencia aún exigía atención.

"Te extrañé," Harry repentinamente barbotó. _'¡Eres una colegiala, maldita sea! '_ le reprendió su yo, con una ligera coloración de sus mejillas.

La misma sonrisa que Tom le había dado en el Gran Salón cruzó los rasgos del hombre una vez más. "¿De veras?" preguntó con exagerado interés. Harry frunció el ceño, porque sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

"No. Sólo lo dije que para que te sintieras bien contigo mismo."

"¡Oh, jóvenes!" Rita les hizo señas de repente, causando que Harry hiciera una mueca de dolor y los ojos de Tom se entrecerraran irritados, tal vez porque no había sido capaz de retrucar la observación de Harry.

"¿Tenía que ser _ella_?" Harry murmuró sombríamente.

"Ella tiene un nicho en el sistema", dijo humildemente, igualmente abatido Tom. Con gran renuencia, ambos magos enfilaron por el despacho de Dumbledore y se sentaron en una mesa que había conjurado para la ocasión... y no había ningún armario de escobas. Té y galletas, junto con un gran bol de caramelos de limón, estaban sobre la mesa. Tom evitó el té, pero Harry se sirvió una taza para tener algo con que ocupar las manos. Saltar sobre Tom o darle un tortazo Rita eran ambos grandes no-nos.

"Ahora, recuerda nuestro acuerdo, Rita", Dumbledore dijo, gratamente pero con una advertencia en su voz que exigía ser atendida. Harry se preguntó en qué consistiría exactamente. Rita sonrió con frialdad, sonrisa que Dumbledore devolvió cordial.

"Por supuesto, no tienen necesidad de preocuparse." Ella buscó en su bolso de estampado de leopardo, sacando una pluma de profundo púrpura y su cuaderno de notas.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿empezamos?" Ella lamió la punta de su pluma mágica de tinta recargable y la apretó contra el papel.

"¿Estás _seguro_ de que ella no es una mortífaga?" Harry volvió a preguntar. Tom le dirigió una mirada asesina que mostraba cuánto aborrecía la idea.

"Yo no la aceptaría ni siquiera si ella se ofreciera. Y yo que pensé que _yo_ era el malo."

"¿Vos, malo? Sí. ¿Ella? Ella es... otra cosa. Sólo sé que ella me va a hacer aparecer como un niño llorica otra vez. Merlín."

"En cierto modo eso era lo que estábamos buscando, Harry." Dicho muchacho se estremeció.

"Al menos ya pasó. ¡Tu gran debut!"

Tom arqueó una ceja. "Supongo que se le podría llamar así. Por aquí, Harry." Tom presionó con su mano la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, conduciéndolo lejos de la dirección por la que había venido.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Cuarto de huéspedes. Dumbledore" Tom, ahora que no estaba actuando delante de los demás, no se molestó en ocultar lo mucho que decir el nombre le dolía "permitió que pase la noche en el castillo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Harry trató de ignorar lo mucho que su corazón se aceleró en su pecho ante la idea de que Tom se quedase un poco más. _'¡Colegiala!'_

"¿Te das cuenta, Harry, de que nuestro trato sigue en pie? No puedo dañar ni a Hogwarts ni a sus estudiantes, de modo que realmente no hay peligro de que esté aquí. De lo contrario Dumbledore tendría reparos de dejarme permanecer en los terrenos." Eso era verdad... Harry casi se había olvidado del trato. Aquella noche en la que se había encontrado a Voldemort como serpiente parecía haber sucedido hace una vida. "Me preguntó si me gustaría, por 'los buenos viejos tiempos', como él mismo los llamó, y dije que sí," Tom continuó, contestando a la pregunta de Harry.

"¿Oh sí?" Harry exhaló, tratando ser casual. "¿Y por qué hiciste eso?"

"Aquí estamos", dijo Tom, ignorando la nueva pregunta de Harry. Harry se rió de la tapicería se presentaba delante, ya que representaba un partido de Quidditch.

"Me gusta," dijo Harry alegremente. Tom rió mientras pasaba el dedo por el borde izquierdo de la tela, lo que provocó que se plegara hacia un lado, como un telón sin postes ni cableado, revelando una puerta de madera. Tom abrió y entró, Harry le siguió hasta la suite.

"Nunca he estado en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts. Son muy buenas", comentó Harry, mirando la espaciosa habitación de enfrente, su diván de color bronce opaco y sillas a juego, la mesa para cuatro personas situada en una esquina, y la alfombra de rayas negras que cubría el suelo de piedra en los lugares de paso. Cerca de la parte de atrás había una puerta abierta que daba a lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. Detrás de Harry, Tom cerró la puerta de la sala con un _clic_ audible. El joven mago se dirigió hacia el diván y se sentó, dejando que la Lady se deslizara libre de sus hombros.

"Dumbledore sabe cenarás conmigo", dijo Tom. Harry se rió en voz baja, observando cómo Tom no le había preguntado exactamente si eso era lo que quería. Podría ser por arrogancia, pero probablemente sabía que Harry siempre haría su propia voluntad. La última vez que Harry se fijó, era cerca de la última hora de la tarde, por lo que sabía que un elfo, dentro de poco tiempo, dejaría las bandejas de comida.

Cuando Tom se sentó al lado de Harry, mostraba su propia cara, los espejismos habían caído.

"Los cambios fueron sagaces", comentó Harry. Tom se regocijó.

"Glamours en pársel. El _Finite Incantatem_ no los anularía."

"Eso es práctico." Harry suspiró, tratando de no inquietarse torpemente mientras se debatía, si debía o no ceder a su urgencia de inclinarse hacia el otro. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tocado por última vez a Tom. Su dilema se resolvió enteramente, sin embargo, cuando Tom dirigió por la fuerza su cuerpo hacia abajo para que la cabeza de Harry descansara sobre sus muslos. Ambos suspiraron cuando llegó la mano de Tom y descansó en la frente de Harry, justo sobre su cicatriz, que en realidad sí se estremeció, aunque gratamente.

"¿Cómo se siente, para ti?" Harry le preguntó en voz baja. "A mí me parece que está casi feliz de tenerte cerca de nuevo."

Epa, que esa sensación podría en realidad no provenir del Horrocrux, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"Cálido", dijo Tom después de un momento. "Mis otros Horrocruxes me hacen sentir frío, pero...", se detuvo. Harry se chupó el labio inferior y se lo mordió ligeramente, preguntándose si ese sería el Horrocrux... o algo más.

"Supongo que eso es una buena cosa. Antes me dolía," dijo finalmente Harry, mirando a Tom a los ojos. Nada más se dijo de inmediato, ya que el muy esperado elfo doméstico, sorprendentemente tan alto como ancho, apareció y en cuclillas dejó la cena en la mesa del comedor. Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó, esperando. Antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, sin embargo, un fuerte tirón en su túnica llevó a su pecho contra el de Tom y a sus labios en la posición perfecta para ser atacado. Harry rió entrecortadamente dentro el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom para acercarlo más. La sonrisa tonta en la cara de Harry no había disminuído cuando tomó su primer bocado de la cena.

La comida estuvo llena de bromas ligeras y numerosas preguntas por parte de Harry acerca de cómo Tom había estado manejando todo. Glamoures en pársel, más pesados que los que usaba como Emrys, le permitían aparecer como Voldemort en las reinstauradas reuniones de mortífagos. Tom, al parecer, todavía tenía un control total sobre sus seguidores. No había, aún, secuaces adicionales a los que hubiera puesto al tanto de la situación real, pero Tom le dijo a Harry que había formado un grupo selecto, al igual que su anterior círculo interno e incluía a la mayoría de sus miembros. El grupo se definía como aquellos miembros que tenían mucho más conocimiento que la bazofia usual. En verdad, se había producido un gran cambio en las filas, mientras Tom jugaba dos juegos diferentes, uno como el Señor Oscuro y otro como un advenedizo político. Harry no lo preguntó abiertamente, pero sabía que algunas de las "desgracias" más recientes con las que varios mortífagos se habían topado, que los habían conducido a la captura o la muerte, no habían sido accidentes. Harry sabía, sin embargo, que no todo el mundo podría ser salvado, y que en verdad, probablemente no valiera la pena salvar a la chusma que Tom estaba depurando de su ejército.

Cuando la cena se acercaba a su fin, Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso y más nervioso. Después de que los platos desaparecieran mágicamente, se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el diván, reclinándose contra aquel mientras miraba pensativamente por la ventana, estaba oscuro afuera. Había algo que quería... algo para lo que estaba listo, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer para obtenerlo. Esta noche era tan perfecta como cualquier otra. Había _anhelado_ de una forma tan absoluta a Tom mientras estaba ausente de Hogwarts, y ahora estaba aquí... y bueno, Harry era un adolescente loco de amor...

... Lo que tal vez explicaría la manera poco elegante de pedirlo que finalmente usó.

"¿Hey, Tom? ¿Querés saber cómo se siente tener suerte?"

Tom le dio una mirada, sus ojos parecían de un vitró. Probablemente pensó que Harry se estaba burlando, recordándole su notable falta de providencia en determinados incidentes. Y en honor a la verdad, Harry pudo haber estado haciendo eso, sólo un _poquito_.

"Es… _ambiguo_ lo que estás queriendo decir," Tom se quejó.

"Oh, bueno, me preguntaba si ¿querrías tener suerte esta noche?" Harry trató de mantener burlona y coqueta su expresión, pero algo en sus esfuerzos debe haber fallado, si la forma en la cual Tom lo estaba escudriñando era una pista. Harry se negó resueltamente a hacer algo como remover sus pies, mirar hacia otro lado, o incluso algo más revelador, ruborizarse.

"¿Cuán elegante puedes llegar a ser?" Tom bromeó. "¿Acaso te me estás..." Se aventuró lentamente, "..._ofrendando_?" Su voz se amortiguaba, como un ronroneo.

Harry esperaba que Tom no contara que con su último aliento se había estremecido.

"Yo lo estoy, si me deseas." Lo dijo en un susurro, sin poder aportar mucho volumen a su voz, mientras estuviera bajo la mirada llameante de Tom. El otro se acercó más y se inclinó un poco, su respiración tenía un efecto fantasma sobre la barbilla de Harry.

: Si estás seguro, : dijo entre dientes, un sonido que causó que Harry arqueara su cuerpo un poco más cerca de Tom. Había extrañado el tintinear del pársel en sus labios.

: Estoy muy seguro, : Harry siseó, afirmando cada palabra. Tom tomó esa declaración en su corazón, y cerró la distancia entre ellos en un rápido movimiento, sus labios reclamaron a Harry y le quitaron el aliento al joven brujo. El beso, satisfizo el anhelo en el que Harry había estado viviendo, y al mismo tiempo lo intensificó, aún más. Sus entrañas se estremecieron por la anticipación.

Harry estaba ligeramente consciente de que él podría haber lanzado o no un hechizo de sueño en la resignada Lady acurrucada en el sofá -una precaución, ya que los dos hechiceros emigraron hacia la pared que, muy conveniente, se encontraba al lado de la puerta del dormitorio. La espalda de Harry fue presionada contra la piedra fría, un contraste chocante con el calor emitido por el cuerpo del otro mago, y sus manos llevaron los dedos de Tom a su pelo oscuro, donde Harry los enredó…con sus propios sentidos enredados con los de Tom, cuando éste continuó besándolo hasta el olvido. Joder, Harry había esperado que sería capaz de permanecer mentalmente coherente, pero esa idea se derrumbó, así como la fuerza de sus rodillas.

"Eres malditamente brillante en todo," Harry jadeó durante el instante en el cual su boca fue libre de siquiera hablar, sintiéndose especialmente inadecuado al lado de Tom y de su capacidad perversa de consumirlo por completo. Un tirón rápido por parte de Tom y la corbata de rayas rojas y doradas de Harry se soltó y cayó al suelo.

"Harry," Tom pronunció gravemente, la lengua secándose sobre la garganta rendida de Harry. : Ni siquiera hemos comenzado todavía, : bromeó en pársel.

_'Joder,'_ la mente de Harry suministró, lasciva.

Dejando su túnica escolar exterior en el piso, al lado de la corbata, Harry fue guiado hasta la habitación, que era simple, con una chimenea estándar ya encendida por un elfo doméstico, lo más probable, una cama de matrimonio con un edredón del mismo color bronce que los muebles de la otra habitación, un armario y mesitas de noche a juego se destacaban. Harry se deleitaba con la sensación de la boca de Tom y realmente no le prestó mucha atención a los alrededores. El borde de la cama terminó en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, y con un poco más de aliento de Tom, Harry se desplomó, usando el colchón como amortiguador. Tom se apartó, y Harry se puso en guardia al instante, recordando los pocos incidentes del pasado.

"¡No te atrevas a desaparecer mi ropa!" le espetó.

Tom arqueó una ceja. "Va a ser un poco difícil hacer esto con la ropa puesta", dijo el mago, seco. Harry se quedó en silencio un momento antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y reírse, a pesar del ardor que seguía fluyendo por su sangre.

"No dije que no me _desnudaras_, sino que no la _desaparezcas_. Simplemente no es romántico."

_"¿Romántico?"_ Tom repitió, parpadeando en graciosa confusión, acentuada por una torcedura leve de sus labios. Harry se retorció, un poco.

"Eh, ya sabes... provocativo," Harry retocó, sintiéndose algo cobarde por tratar de encubrir su desliz, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de lo que Tom podría pensar acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Hacelo bien."

Tom hizo un sonido agradable con la garganta. "Si eso es lo que deseas", dijo con suavidad.

"S-sí", dijo Harry, de repente desconfiando de la expresión concupiscente de Tom y de su sonrisa malvada.

Harry ociosamente se preguntó si iba a sobrevivir a esa noche después de suplicarle a Tom que más o menos lo desflorara.

Tom se inclinó, brusco y veloz, su cara flotando en el aire por encima de la de Harry por un instante antes de que él inclinase la cabeza para probar a la ligera el cuello de Harry. La respiración de Harry aceleró, como consecuencia del mordisco fantasmal, e inclinó la cabeza para exponer su piel, para que Tom tuviera más acceso. Pero, en lugar de continuar, Tom se enderezó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el hombre le dio una mirada que lo acalló. Harry se tensó, y luego se relajó sobre el colchón cuando Tom alzó su varita, pero luego simplemente la dejó en el colchón al lado del chico. Luego se quitó la túnica exterior, y la arrojó a un lado con un toque seductor. Harry observó cuán precioso era el brujo de pie a la luz del resplandor anaranjado del fuego, y tragó saliva, a fin de contenerse.

En ese momento, Tom se inclinó sobre el cuerpo joven en la cama, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de los hombros de Harry, una rodilla se detuvo en el colchón en el medio las piernas de Harry mientras él se inclinaba y besaba al joven mago correctamente. Harry cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, separando sus labios tan de buen grado, que la lengua de Tom pudo curvarse en su boca y mapear todos los puntos sensibles de allí.

Pronto, el pulóver de Harry fue arrojado por encima de su cabeza, enredando su cabello en una forma totalmente nueva. Una mano cálida se arrastró bajo el dobladillo de su camisa, ya se liberada de sus pantalones, y se extendió a lo largo de su abdomen. La sensación de piel sobre piel fue maravillosa, sí que lo había añorado. Harry se preguntó si Tom se daría cuenta de que su corazón ya latía demasiado rápido, sólo -en parte- por los nervios, mientras que la otra razón se debía a una emoción totalmente distinta.

Sería apropiado decir que su corazón latió por cada toque de Tom.

Mientras que el encantamiento para desnudar era conveniente, este nuevo método de desvestirse lo encontró más íntimo, como Harry esperaba. Pulgada a pulgada, un poco más de cuerpo de Harry se reveló cuando los botones de su camisa estuvieron desabrochados, una tortura lenta fue mientras los dedos de Tom patinaban, como burlándose de él, sobre cada porción de piel revelada. Harry no podía decidirse si quería que terminara para que su piel desnuda finalmente fuera presionada contra el cuerpo caliente encima suyo o si quería que con esto continuara por siempre. ¿Era demasiado pronto o no lo suficientemente pronto cuando ese último botón fue finalmente puesto en libertad? Un curioso enigma.

La respiración de Harry se había acelerado considerablemente y sus dedos se sentían demasiado torpes y descoordinados para el fino movimiento requerido para desabrochar la propia camisa de Tom y sacarle los pantalones del hombre, pero se las arregló bastante bien. Sintió como se apretaban los músculos del abdomen de Tom en reflexión mientras Harry pasaba los dedos por encima de ellos, tratando de mostrar lo mucho que esto le estaba afectando. Tiró de la camisa para terminar el trabajo de conseguir que estuviera fuera, pero la posición de Tom lo inhibió de completar la tarea, sus brazos no podían deslizarse de las mangas. Harry empujó suavemente el pecho pálido del hombre para apartarlo, aunque odiaba hacerlo.

"Afuera", ordenó, tirando de la camisa de nuevo. Tom dejó escapar una risita retumbante, y se levantó desde el borde de la cama para cumplir con los deseos de Harry. Durante ese tiempo, Harry se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se encontró con el hombre hasta la mitad, atacando la clavícula de Tom con amorosos besos, un toque de dientes, haciendo todo lo posible para devolver lo que podía y no descansar como una virgen tímida. Tom gruñó ligeramente cuando Harry empujó con sus caderas contra las suyas propias, y Harry sonrió con deleite mientras danzaban juntas aquellas partes de sus anatomías. Su momento de dominación terminó cuando se fue recostado de nuevo sobre su espalda, un gruñido acorde al oído.

Harry trató de deslizarse más arriba en la cama, para que su cabeza descansara sobre una almohada, dejando espacio para que Tom se acomodase completamente sobre él. Harry _sabía_ que el cepillado que le hizo la mano de Tom al bulto en sus pantalones no fue un contacto accidental. Harry gimió y se arqueó automáticamente hacia arriba, pero sus caderas sólo alcanzaron aire. Un siseo notablemente sibilante y vejado salió de sus labios por la falta de fricción.

"Tom", dijo Harry, su súplica sin decir. Aunque el otro no cumplió en la forma en que Harry lo quería, sus largos y delgados dedos llenos de _talento_ lograron sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. El joven mago jadeó al ser expuesto al aire fresco.

Respirar. Enfóquese en respirar. Harry estaba tratando de vivir cada momento, y lo consiguió bastante bien, pero aún estaba bastante nervioso. Teóricamente sabía qué esperar, pero eso no significa casi nada en la práctica. Los toques que había sentido antes de alguna manera ahora se sentían completamente diferentes. Diferentes, nuevos, vitales. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, lo profundo que era esto.

Regocijo, miedo, emoción, felicidad e inmensa conmoción. Todo lo que sentía chocaba y amenazaba con hacerle estallar. Hubo una época en donde Harry se avergonzaba de que no pudiera sentir por Tom algo que no fuera apatía, y odio más que rabia. Pero aquí, ahora, la culpa, el pánico, el temor, todo eso fue ahogado por la emoción de la alegría y del placer. Harry amaba Tom. Esto... estos eran _sus_ sentimientos; nunca podría dar el amor, no importa por quién, por garantizado.

En algún momento, Harry hizo un esfuerzo para deshacerse de los pantalones de Tom y, aunque no estaba seguro de si fue un esfuerzo de equipo o más bien el mismo Tom quien realizara el acto final. Todo lo que sabía era que cada pulgada cuadrada de piel ahora podría ser presionado contra el propio Tom, y éste estaba haciendo exactamente aquello.

: ¿Ahora? : Harry susurró luego. Al buscar, ojos rojos lo miraban. Harry miraba constantemente hacia atrás, a pesar del ruido sordo del pecho y el rugido en los oídos de su pulso acelerado.

Tom tomó su varita del colchón, y dijo un hechizo, y causó una extraña sensación dentro de él. Lo hizo sentir vacío, pero pronto fue llenado por dedos delgados y resbaladizos, ¿y seguramente esto significaba que había un encantamiento para todo? Harry estaba entusiasmado, y esta vez no se rió (afortunadamente), sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia para maximizar las sensaciones. Tom tocaba su cuerpo con la mano libre y con su boca como un artista, la lengua trazando puntos sensibles mientras que la mano parecía empeñada en destruir todas las células de su cerebro.

Y luego todo se detuvo, total y completamente. Era como si Harry hubiera sido arrojado al agua fría, su aliento dejaba sus pulmones con un silbido áspero.

"Tom," Harry jadeó, mirando hacia arriba para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

"Estoy aquí, Harry." Sus manos volvieron al cuerpo de Harry, maniobrando las piernas del joven para encajarse entre ellas. _'Siempre conmigo'_, Harry suplicó en su mente. Ya, Harry pudo sentir la agitación en el fondo de su mente que marcó un despertar, la conciencia de temblor de la conexión uno-a-uno que compartían cuando sus almas comenzaron a conectarse. ¿Para qué ser dos, cuando podían ser uno solo? Sus piernas se envolvieron automáticamente alrededor de las caderas de Tom para tratar de atraerlo más cerca.

: ¿Debo ?: Tom dijo en voz baja, tal vez tierno, pero sin duda seductor. Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue tragar duro y asentir.

Le dolió, sí, pero no era algo que Harry no pudiera soportar. Sus brazos se habían ido y envuelto alrededor del cuello de Tom mientras el hombre presionaba constantemente hacia adentro, los ojos entrecerrados pero sin dejar nunca los verdes brillantes que miraban. Harry observó, fascinado, incluso cuando manchas blancas irrumpieron en sus retinas, como los rasgos faciales del hombre oscilaron mientras peleaba por controlar su expresión. Hubo un parpadeo en el fondo de sus mentes, el enlace Horrocrux enviando ráfagas cortas de información sensorial pura entre sí sin ningún parámetro claro. Harry aseguro que no estaba en condiciones para tratar de controlarlo, y, o bien Tom tampoco pudo o no se molestó.

Cuando el deseo de ir lento perdió frente a la cascada de necesidad pura, Harry le insistió a Tom en el idioma sibilante _: Más .:_

Y más fue lo que le dio. Harry no pudo contener un grito de pura sorpresa y placer al sentir a Tom en su interior. Silbidos entrecortados fueron pronunciados cerca de su oído, una rara ocasión en la que Tom fue incoherente. Y eso fue lo que hizo todo aún mejor para Harry. Él quería -esperaba- que Tom se sintiera igual que él, espectacularmente abrumado y sabiendo que el mundo no consistía en nada más que ellos dos. Harry estaba tan perdido, pero eso estaba bien porque era la clase de perdición donde no importaba que él no tuviera ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba, porque era el viaje lo que valía la pena.

Si Harry hubiese estado en su sano juicio, podría haberse avergonzado por lo tonto de la idea.

Harry se aferró a su única ancla, tratando de presionarse contra Tom aún más cerca, arqueándose, encontrando cada embestida. Cuando cerró los ojos, no vio negrura sino colores, su cuerpo y su mente fueron agredidos de forma simultánea y _¡ohh justo ahí!_

"¡J-joder!" Harry gruñó. "Eres malditamente bueno en todo", dijo entre jadeos y respiraciones, alzando sus caderas. Tom silbó mientras inhalaba fuertemente a través de sus dientes apretados, algo descubiertos y Harry sonrió. El hombre agarró de una de las piernas de Harry y la llevó hasta lo más alto, murmurando algo acerca de "demonios" antes de darle un empuje muy brutal. Harry gimió sin poder hacer nada, tirando de Tom hacia abajo y lo besó ferozmente con todo lo que tenía, tratando de que surgieran siseos más sibilantes de la boca del hombre.

Harry realmente no sabía qué palabras podrían describir con precisión la currente actividad, pero pensó que podría comenzar con "increíble" e ir subiendo desde allí. Como las manos de Harry estaban ocupadas agarrando el cuerpo caliente prensado al suyo, debe haber sido la mano de Tom la que encontró la dolorosa excitación del chico y, finalmente, le acarició el glande.

Harry se agarró por la sensación del mundo desapareciendo debajo suyo, se sentía atraído y pegado al rojo ardiente de Tom como un imán, el nombre del hombre escapando de sus labios asombrados. Su cuerpo temblaba, incontrolable.

En el pico del orgasmo de Harry, Tom se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un beso desesperado. En la comisura, le susurró algo, sentido más que oído cuando los labios del otro mago solo rozaron la superficie de su piel.

_"Harry"._

Y entonces Harry lo sostuvo mientras él se acercaba a su vez, otorgándole besos cuando el eco de la sensación rebotó a través de su propio sistema nervioso, completamente frito. Dudaba de que el sexo con nadie jamás podría ser así, no a menos existiese la conexión íntima y conmovedora de dos almas. Dos personas no podrían estar más unidas que Tom y él.

Una vez que Harry tuvo suficiente control sobre sus miembros, se envolvió al instante en torno a Tom, el otro hombre se desplomó a su lado en el colchón. No hubo lamentos. Él no dijo nada, no al principio, simplemente quería disfrutar la satisfacción que sentía. Una mano peinaba perezosamente su cabello húmedo, y Harry podría haberse dejado caer dormido, pero él no quería... no todavía, al menos. Se estremeció por la frescura del aire, y las sábanas se arremolinaron sobre su piel, provocándole un suspiro agradecido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó-unos minutos, una hora, la mitad de la noche, pero Harry finalmente encontró el coraje para susurrar su secreto más profundo.

"Te amo, Tom."

_'Oh Merlín lo dijiste en voz alta'_, de inmediato su mente entró en pánico.

No estaba seguro, pero pensó que tal vez Tom dejó de respirar.

"Sólo quería decírtelo," Harry pronunció en voz baja, algo incómodo.

Un momento más, y después: "He estado pensando, Harry." La mano de Tom volvió a cepillar el cabello del chico, y Harry podía volver a sentir la presión de las costillas de Tom en la mejilla cada vez que respiraba. Sintió alivio por un instante, ya que Tom no parecía estar tomando su admisión muy mal que digamos.

"¿Ah, si?" Harry preguntó casualmente, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para que pudiera verle la cara. Un shock de rojo llenó su visión cuando alcanzó los ojos de Tom, que parecían estar estudiándolo atentamente.

"¿Has fantaseado alguna vez sobre... la inmortalidad? ¿Vivir por siempre?"

Era una pregunta extraña.

"No sé lo que me quieres decir", dijo Harry con incertidumbre, destrabándose un poco y levantando el torso para apoyarse en un codo, cerniéndose algo más cerca de Tom para observarle con detalle. "¿Inmortalidad?"

"Horrocruxes, Harry," dijo Tom, con una calma letal y sin parpadear. Harry se apartó un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo-¿qué? ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ellos?" Harry pronunció forzado, la confusión asfixiando ligeramente su articulación. "Los horrocruxes son una pieza inestable y perjudicial de magia. ¿Qué tienen que ver con nada?" Harry estaba asombrado... ¿seguro Tom no estaría pensando en hacer más de nuevo, cierto?

"Me ha sido probado que _múltiples_ Horrocruxes son perjudiciales. _Uno de ellos,_ sin embargo, hasta ahora ha demostrado ser seguro", respondió Tom, actuando como si estuviera debatiendo un asunto trivial similar a los méritos de azúcar en comparación con los de la crema en el té.

"Tú ya tienes uno," susurró Harry.

"Sí," Tom admitió. "Tú, sin embargo... no tienes ninguno."

Harry, empezando a impacientarse, se sentó junto a Tom, doblando ligeramente las rodillas, arrebujándose la sábana arriba de la cintura cuando se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que su desnudez lo estaba haciendo sentir.

"Sé lo que me estás pidiendo, Tom. La respuesta es... no."

Harry nunca podría hacer un Horrocrux para sí mismo.

Harry observó, desgarrado, como Tom se levantaba de la cama, sin preocuparse de su propia desnudez, aunque convocó su traje a la moda y lo cambió por uno negro y liso con un movimiento de la mano antes de ponérselo. Él se dio la vuelta, una silueta oscura y desalentadora, hacia Harry, que estaba cauteloso, a la espera de ver qué más tendría para decirle. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero a Harry le parecía como si la habitación se hubiera vuelto más fría, y peleó contra un escalofrío.

"Tú eres mi Horrocrux," dijo Tom sin rodeos. "Tú eres _mi_ Horrocrux, Harry, un medio mágico para expandir mi vida, pero... t_u_ vida útil, es limitada. _La vida útil de mi Horrocrux es limitada_. En caso de que mueras, es probable que la protección accidental y poco convencional que me proporcionas cesará. No se trata de algo sólo conectado a tu cuerpo, sino a algo vital que desaparecería después de tu muerte." La expresión de Tom estaba en blanco, e inquietó a Harry, además de por lo que le había dicho. Pero no era nada en comparación con la puñalada de las francas palabras que les siguieron. "Eres bastante inútil."

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enfermar. ¿Inútil?

"Nagini..."

"Nagini es mi familiar, enlazada mágicamente," Tom lo interrumpió. "Ella sólo se moriría si yo muriera, y ese fue el motivo por el que la hice un Horrocrux. Tú, sin embargo, fuiste un accidente."

_Accidente._ "Yo..." Harry tragó saliva, percibiendo la garganta como papel de lija y la lengua gruesa y torpe en su boca.

"Piensa en ello, Harry, en nunca tener que morir, en vivir para siempre _conmigo," _Tom ronroneó.Él se había acercado a la cama de nuevo, y se inclinó sobre ella para que su boca se cerniera sobre la oreja de Harry, su aliento soplando contra su mejilla. "Tú sabes lo que quiero, Harry," Tom le dijo malicioso, su mano acariciándole la mejilla. "Lo que siempre yo he querido, entre otras muchas cosas. Yo quiero la inmortalidad, y la única manera de asegurármela ahora es que _vos _seas también inmortal."

Horror. Traición. Harry podía sentirlos dándole puñetazos en el estómago, como si fueran una presencia física. Ya sabía que Tom quería que hiciera un Horrocrux, pero la razón que le dio dejó a Harry desanimado y vacío.

La conclusión salió en un grito áspero, un estrangulado susurro. "Querés que _yo_ haga un Horrocrux para mí... así _vos_ podés ser inmortal." No porque él no quería que Harry muriera, para que estuviera junto a él para siempre, sino porque _Tom_ no quería morir.

Tom ni siquiera pareció entender la diferencia, y continuó como si no hubiera destrozado completamente Harry. "Mis experiencias anteriores han demostrado los peligros de la división excesiva del alma. Aunque dudo que otro Horrocrux fuera demasiado perjudicial, ¿por qué correr el riesgo? La muerte nunca te tocaría, Harry."

"¡Un _asesinato,_ Tom!" Harry gritó de repente, sus emociones hirviendo. "¿Me estás pidiendo que _asesine a_ alguien! ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría de acuerdo en hacer eso? Yo... yo _sé_ que a vos no te importa, pero a mí...? ¡No puedo!" Harry se puso lejos del hombre que se le avecinaba, aunque Tom ya se había enderezado y se dirigió a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a Harry. Recortado contra las llamas, Tom parecía nada más que un hombre alto, una sombra negra. Harry se estremeció de nuevo, preguntándose si debía vestirse ahora, pero antes de que pudiera mover sus extremidades Tom volvió a hablar. Esta vez, su voz baja era fría y casi amenazante.

"Harry, he sido bastante complaciente contigo hasta este momento. ¿No crees que sería justo si me dieras algo a cambio?" Él se dio la vuelta, los ojos refulgían brillantes y sangrientos bajo la luz del fuego, la imagen del peligro. "Yo _pensé_ esto con detenimiento. ¿Alguna vez has querido," Tom ronroneó con voz sedosa, seductora, un cambio completo en su comportamiento una vez más, "darle a sus parientes muggles… _su merecido?_"

Por reflejo, Harry abrió la boca, en estado de shock.

"¿Lo ves, Harry? No tendría que ser cualquier persona al azar", señaló Tom, casual. "Podría ser alguien a quien _odias. Alguien que te ha herido. ¿Qué importaría entonces su asesinato?" _

Algo se rompió dentro de Harry, repentinamente y dolorosamente, pero a su paso se levantó una furia endurecida que lo llevó a la acción. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero en un momento estaba desnudo en la cama y al siguiente estaba de pie junto a él completamente vestido. Sus emociones estaban barbotando tan alto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del estallido de magia accidental.

"¡Claro, porque eso hace que su asesinato sea _jodidamente correcto!" _Harry escupió, eludiendo la cama por lo que ya no había nada en entre él y Tom, cuyo cuerpo estaba todavía parcialmente volteado hacia la chimenea, con el rostro inexpresivo. "¿Qué te hace pensar que eso justificaría cualquier cosa para mí? No es así, después de todo. Sí, no me gustan, y sí, ellos me han herido, pero yo no quiero matarlos. Así no soy yo. Yo-_"_ Harry se mordió el labio para detener su repentino temblor, una medida lo suficientemente drástica como para sacarle sangre. "Te amo, Tom. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?" Harry preguntó, débil.

Una pálida mano salió disparada y agarró su bíceps en un doloroso apretón. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando Tom inclinó su rostro hacia abajo, hacia su mirada, la expresión turbulentos y rubicunda brillando misteriosa. "Exactamente, Harry," dijo Tom, brusco. "Es a _mí_ a quién amas, no a ellos. ¿Eso no significa nada para _ti?" _devolviéndole las palabras a Harry que le devolvía la mirada. Harry exhaló temblorosamente, y arrancó su brazo hasta que quedó libre.

"¿Creés que asesinar a alguien que te ha herido es aceptable?", afirmó humildemente. "Bueno, _vos me has hecho daño _de las peores maneras posibles, y _yo no te he matado._ Cuando estabas débil e indefenso, y completamente a mi merced, ni siquiera lo _intenté. ¿Qué te dice eso? No soy un asesino._ Y tú... sabés esto, y sin embargo todavía me lo pediste. ¿Sabes cómo me haces sentir? " preguntó Harry, el dolor evidente en su voz.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron, por una fracción de segundo de compostura perdida, antes de que todo su rostro se tensara una vez más. "Me preguntaste si eso significaba algo para mí. Yo no creo que pueda devolver tus sentimientos, Harry, a menos que hagas esto por mí." La forma muy compuesta, libre de inflexiones, que usó, hizo estremecer horriblemente a Harry.

"Tú... me amarás… sólo si cometo un asesinato y divido mi alma", dijo Harry débilmente, sintiéndose entumecido. Tom lo miró de frente, los ojos helados congelaban hasta los huesos, de asfixiantes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry pudo ver a Voldemort en Tom Riddle.

La voz del hombre, cuando habló, no tenía nada de arrepentida. "Sí."

Harry parpadeó. "Eso no es amor," masculló entre dientes. Los músculos de las mandíbulas de Tom se apretaron visiblemente.

"Tal vez no... yo realmente no lo sé. Podría ser que no sea capaz de ello, al igual que Dumbledore siempre dijo. Tal vez tú eres como mi madre, y tal cual ella te enamoraste de alguien que nunca podría devolverte ese amor."

Esas palabras golpearon a Harry en su corazón. Su aliento dejó su cuerpo como si le hubieran aporreado las entrañas, pero no se le podía comparar con el dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el ardor de sus pulmones privados de oxígeno. Quería correr -oh, más que _ninguna otra cosa_ quería correr, encontrarse en cualquier parte con tal que no fuera allí, un lugar donde pudiera expresar su dolor y su angustia como un animal herido. No lo hizo, no obstante, y el momento pasó, a pesar de que todavía se sentía como si fuera a morirse por el agujero invisible en el pecho.

Ya había ocurrido: se había enamorado de Tom, y ahora se preguntaba si debía lamentarlo. La peor parte era el hecho de que había pensado que tal vez Tom sentía algo por él. No, no lo había pensado, él _sabía_ que estaba allí, que lo había visto en los ojos de Tom, oído en los suaves susurros de Tom, lo había sentido en su vínculo antes de esa noche. Se necesitaría un gran actor, incluso uno más diestro que Tom, para falsificar todo eso, cuando durante la mayor parte estaba inconsciente. ¿O era simplemente todo lo que había querido ver? Este hombre frío, insensible ante él no era la misma persona incluso que unos momentos antes. No había ni rastro de emociones en Tom ahora, de pie a la luz del fuego, pareciendo cáustico y duro como el pedregal.

Tal vez Tom realmente era incapaz de amar, y Harry era el tonto.

Y entonces Harry recordó que un tonto... era exactamente lo que era, y que eso nunca lo había detenido en el pasado.

Harry nunca había sentido ni tanta angustia, ni decepción, ni dolor en su vida como para renunciar en lo que creía, y aunque esta fuera una batalla diferente, con la que nunca se había enfrentado, él lucharía. De modo que sus ojos se volvieron acero mientras tapiaba su dolor y se enfrentaba a Tom una vez más, el coraje y la obstinada convicción alimentando su determinación.

"Te equivocas, si eso es lo que crees."

Una vez más, los ojos de Tom brillaron extraños –con incertidumbre_-_ un poco más que antes, y Harry se agarró de aquel signo como si fuera su salvavidas.

"¿Cómo_?"_ Tom siseó, aunque todavía en inglés, mostrando cautela. Harry alzó la barbilla.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, Tom, sobre no ser capaz de sentir amor. Miente todo lo que quieras, pero no te creeré. Verás," Harry se acercó, sintiéndose hacinado, "da la casualidad de que siento tu capacidad para ello. El hecho de que nunca hayas usado ese potencial, no quiere decir que no esté ahí." Harry cautivó a Tom con su mirada, desafiándolo a negarlo.

"¿Es porque tienes miedo?" Harry preguntó en voz alta, suavemente. Las comisuras de la boca de Tom temblaron en reacción a lo que dijo Harry, pero regresaron a una línea delgada y firme un momento después. "Al igual que lo que me dijiste de la muerte, y de cómo temes lo que no conoces. Te preocupa que pueda destruirte, que te destruya hasta volverte nada, pero nunca supiste cómo era, no en realidad."

Harry acercó una mano hasta la ponerla en la mejilla de Tom, y frunció el ceño cuando el hombre se tensó, alejándose. Harry insistió, sin embargo, y Tom, al final se dejó. El joven mago pasó los dedos por un lado de la cara de Tom, como una caricia, antes de dejar caer la mano, con suavidad, a su lado.

"Lo siento, no haré un Horrocrux, sin importar las razones que me des. Te amo, pero no puedo hacer eso por ti. Me destruiría. Si piensas que vivir una vida de inmortalidad es más importante que yo, entonces está bien, supongo que no puedo convencerte".

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y Tom no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablar. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que significaba que tu padre echase a tu madre en el frío? Yo diría que es que su frialdad, el miedo y la falta de amor y compasión por su madre lo que le llevó a arrojarla a la distancia como si ella fuera basura, sin ningún escrúpulo, y siendo esa la razón por la que tuviste que nacer en un orfanato, y criándote allí porque a él no le importabas lo bastante. ¿De verdad crees que la falta de amor es mejor que la presencia de ella, después de saber esto? Nada evita el dolor, pero algunas cosas lo hacen valen la pena".

En puntas de pie, Harry besó los labios de Tom, a pesar de lo tiesos e implacables que estaban, pese a que hace no muchos momentos antes habían buscado corresponder los suyos con pasión.

"Te amo, Tom." _Dioses, incluso ahora._ "Podría ser como tu madre, pero me gustaría pensar que tú no eres como tu padre, y creo que los dos sabemos que nunca has querido serlo. " Tom volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Déjame." Había hablado en voz baja, pero la orden era clara.

La vista de Harry cayó hasta sus pies, ocultando una reluciente humedad. "Buenas noches", susurró.

Y Harry se marchó.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer**: yo, ni hoy ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Todas las tramas y personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y Compañía.

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?"

Harry levantó la vista del desayuno, del cual lo único que había logrado había sido empujar sus huevos hasta dar una vuelta completa de 360 grados, sin comer nada. Hermione lo examinaba, se veía preocupada, y Harry se obligó a sonreír. Pudo haber tenido éxito, pero sentía tanta insensibilidad en la cara que no podía estar seguro de nada.

"Estoy bien, Hermione. No tengo mucha hambre esta mañana, por alguna razón." Para más énfasis, dejó caer su tenedor sobre la mesa y puso las manos sobre el regazo.

"¿Estás enfermo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Yo no lo creo. Sólo ... no tengo hambre", dijo con suavidad. No dispuesto a llamar más la atención de Hermione hacia sí mismo, Harry se levantó de la mesa. "Voy a la biblioteca. Nos vemos en clase, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, Harry," Hermione dijo en voz baja, seguía observándole, su preocupación, mal disimulada. Harry aventuró otra sonrisa, y pensó que está vez la había hecho correctamente cuando Hermione se la devolvió. Salió del Gran Salón y dejó que sus pies lo condujeran hasta la biblioteca, porque era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para ir. Se preguntó si habría un libro acerca de cómo fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando la realidad era muy distinta.

Harry había sido herido emocionalmente, antes, y terriblemente. Eso no reducía su presente dolor, ni lo hacía más fácil. Él había sabido los riesgos; desde luego que sí. El amor era una cosa peligrosa, después de todo. Su propia felicidad, por regla habitual, nunca había durado mucho tiempo, de todos modos, así que ¿por qué había creído que ahora las cosas serían diferentes?

No había nadie al que pudiera recurrir, nadie con quien podía compartir sus problemas, y como no había nadie con quien hablar, simplemente no le daría a nadie una razón para hacerle preguntas. Su desliz de esta mañana con Hermione no volvería a ocurrir.

Harry suspiro y continuó por el pasillo.

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvo en piloto automático; externamente, la vida para todos, incluyendo a Harry, no era muy distinta que antes. Claro que en las partes ocultas del alma de Harry, era una historia diferente. Sólo no era feliz. Harry quería culpar a alguien, o algo, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de decidir a quién o a qué. Su mente consideraba cuestiones tales como: _¿Por qué su vida siempre tenía que apestar? ¿Por qué Tom tenía que ser un un bastardo insensible? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? ¿Por qué no podía, por una vez, pasarle algo bueno a él?_

_¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado del maldito Señor Oscuro, en primer lugar?_

Harry no había olvidado quién era Tom, no exactamente. Sin embargo, él se había enamorado de su nueva personalidad,que nunca había visto antes; de hecho, tal vez nadie la había visto jamás. No sabía si esa parte de Tom había estado allí todo el tiempo, si había retornado a ser quien había sido, pero lo mantenía oculto, o si era sólo lo que podría haber sido ... _debería_ haber sido, si su vida hubiese sido sólo un poco diferente. Harry no podría haberlo evitado y el amor no conocía límites.

Por lo que Harry podía decir, el ... desacuerdo ... no había hecho que el poderoso señor volviera a sus políticas originales. Hasta el momento, todo estaba bien, y Emrys Aleron se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una persona muy popular, mientras que Voldemort seguía trabajando en la opresión de la gente, sin desaparecer de la mente de nadie, pero nunca abrumando.

Las consecuencias del artículo de Rita Skeeter había sido tan masivas como Harry había predicho que ocurriría. La Bretaña Mágica habló de ella durante mucho tiempo; algunas personas se escandalizaron, otros hablaron de justicia, y luego estaban los que ¡ooh! y ¡ahh! sobre el artículo y cayeron en la trampa que se había establecido para ellos. Harry estaba contento de ver que la horrible entrevista con Rita no solamente había valido la pena, sino que también había llegado a despreciarla, a causa de la cantidad de gente que se acercó a él y le preguntó sobre su vida y sobre la vida de su nuevo tutor, odiando el tener que pretender que las cosas entre él y Tom, o "Emrys", estaban perfectamente bien. Es sólo que ... le dolía tener que pensar en él más de lo que ya lo hacía. Él sabía que estaba abatido, pero que no importaba.

Después de un tiempo, la dureza desapareció y Harry dejó de tratar de analizar su vida, y se limitóa escuchar a la parte ilógica de sí mismo que casi nunca lo había defraudado antes. Quedarse angustiado, para él, no era una opción. Tenía la esperanza de que Tom aún no se había perdido para él. ¿Era la esperanza de un tonto? Tal vez, pero había muchas cosas que valían la pena luchar. Algunos podrían haber considerado que caer enamorado con el enemigo sería el peor tipo de maldición, pero para Harry... era como un milagro.

Ser un milagro no disminuía el daño, sin embargo. En el corazón de Harry, la esperanza guerreaba versus la desesperación, ya que por el momento no tenía idea de lo que el futuro realmente les depararía a él y a Tom. Realmente se había sentido traicionado cuando Tom le pidió que hiciera un Horrocrux propio... que dividiera su alma a través _de un asesinato_ . Harry no estaba desilusionado: el propio Tom era un asesino, y no tenía reparos en los medios si eso lo llevaba a sus fines. Harry siempre lo había sabido, y hasta que podía admitir que a veces ... la muerte era lo mejor. Hace no mucho tiempo, pensaba que tendría que matar a Voldemort, para proteger a sus seres queridos. Lo habría asesinado, con mucho gusto, por ese motivo. Pero en ese entonces no había tenido opción. Ahora la tenía.

Harry no podía mentir y decir que, después de la conmoción inicial había desaparecido, su mente no se había preguntado acerca de que pasaría si él _aceptara_ en crear un Horrocrux. ¿Sería realmente _tan_ malo? ¿Estaba siendo injusto, dejando que Tom hiciera todos estos sacrificios mientras que él mismo se negaba a una única petición?

Pero para Harry... la idea de matar a alguien por su _propia_ ganancia le daba ganas de vomitar. No podría hacerlo... era demasiado. Si eso es lo que Tom reqería de él para ganar y mantener su afecto, Harry supuso que Tom entonces no lo quería.

Y esa fue la parte más difícil, porque todavía anhelaba que Tom lo quisiera, y no sabía si alguna vez podría dejar de quererlo.

Y llegó el tiempo en el que finalmente Harry cedió a la tentación y se quedó hasta tarde después de la clase de Defensa, acorralando a Snape antes de que el hombre pudiera expulsarlo.

Harry se acercó al escritorio de su profesor, moviendo las correas de su mochila con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?" Snape ladró con impaciencia, pero resignado, no levantando ni una sola vez la vista del trabajo práctico que estaba corrigiendo (o tachando en su totalidad, teniendo en cuenta el número de marcas rojas). Las comisuras de Harry temblaron en indecisión por un instante antes de que se armara de valor.

"¿Ha hablado con... con Tom, últimamente?" su voz sonó altisonante. Hizo todo lo posible para parecer casual y no desesperado.

Los ojos negros lo enfocaron, por una vez."La semana pasada. ¿Por qué?"

Con torpeza, Harry se encogió de hombros. "Yo quería saber si andaba... bien, supongo. No lo he visto, después de todo, desde... desde que vino a Hogwarts."

Maldita sea, Harry odiaba a Snape por ser capaz de sospechar de sus frases vacilantes. Era sólo que había evitado hablar de Tom, y no se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que sería volver a hacerlo. No queriendo alertar a Snape aún más, mantuvo bajo la superficie a las emociones y se obligó a no inquietarse. Sin embargo, era consciente de que el Maestro de Pociones lo estaba examinendo bajo una nueva luz, más interesado.

"Parecía bien, por lo que yo pude discernir," dijo Snape con neutralidad. "No era exactamente una fiesta de té a las cinco, en la que podría preguntar por su salud."

Harry sintió como una sonrisa verdadera curvaba sus comisuras por lo gruñón del comentario- confía en que Snape nunca cambiaría. "No, supongo que probablemente no lo fuera." Hizo una pausa. "Si lo ve, dígale que dije 'hola', si... si no le molesta, quiero decir, señor."

Los ojos de Snape se clavaron en los suyos por un momento, y luego asintió lentamente. "Lo haré", dijo con tirantez.

Otra pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry mientras asentía a Snape. "Gracias", dijo, genuinamente agradecido. Con un último movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Harry, Snape volvió a mirar las asignaciones fue de calificaciones (cubierta de garabatos), y anoticiando el despido, Harry se dio vuelta y salió de la sala de clases, sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes.

Un poco más de dos semanas más tarde, Snape ordenó a Harry quedarse después de clases. Helado, Harry esperó a que los demás estudiantes se marchasen, algunos dándole miradas compasivas porque la clase era _de Snape_ y nada bueno había salido nunca de quedarse despué pensaba que no había hecho nada que justificase una detención ni nada similar (porque, a pesar de su tregua recién descubierta, Snape todavía era un irritable profesor que seguía el lema los-niños-no-pueden-hacer-nada-correctamente) por lo que Harry llegó a la conclusión de que la solicitud debía de ser algo relacionado con Tom.

Una vez que el último estudiante los hubiera dejado, Harry se acercó a la mesa del hombre, retorciéndose las manos por la tensión.

"¿Usted quería hablar conmigo, señor?"

"Sí," dijo Snape con crispació, sus dedos tamborileando distraídamente sobre un tatuaje dibujado en su escritorio. "Le di a _él_ su... mensaje," dijo Snape, finalmente, después de tener que buscar el término que él consideraba adecuado.

"¿Oh?" Harry dijo, casualmente, obligando a sus manos a detenerse de estrangular y e impedir su propio suministro de sangre. "Um, gracias, señor. ¿Él... dijo alguna cosa?"

Snape arqueó una ceja negra, mostrando claramente que no entendía muy bien el procedimiento, pero estaría de acuerdo con ellos, no obstante, por el momento. "Él le envía sus saludos."

"Oh," Harry dijo de nuevo, y trató de no verse decepcionado o feliz, porque con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía.

"También le gustaría que usted esté presente cuando vaya a transmitir información e informes de sus progresos al director, y... lamenta que no haber pensado en eso antes. Decidió que ni usted ni el director deben ser excluidos de ciertas cosas, especialmente si las cosas van a continuar sin problemas," Snape terminó, mirando a Harry con astucia.

La cara de Harry se alineó en shock, aunque él trató de enmascararlo. Su previa indecisión había desaparecido, y él definitivamente decidió que no estaba decepcionado. Él se había preocupado de que lo que había pasado entre él y Tom arruinara todo lo demás, pero parecía que Tom no lo interrumpiría. Le dio esperanzas de que Tom no lo despreciaba completamente, al menos...

Después de los pocos segundos que tardara en recobrar la compostura, Harry se aclaró la garganta y sonrió excitado. "Eso está muy bien. Yo realmente lo apreciaría, señor, si usted le dijera 'gracias', si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad. Y, uh, espero que no se sienta como un mensajero, o algo así", dijo torpemente cuando se dio cuenta de a quién le estaba pidiendo un favor. Sin embargo, miró esperanzado al Experto en Pociones, sin molestarse en dejar de verse como un cachorrillo de ojos grandes.

"Oh, no se moleste, Potter," se quejó Snape, aunque parecía más resignado que enojado. "He sido el 'mensajero' de un megalómano sádico y de una cabra chiflada durante más años de los que puedo recordar. En comparación, usted es un soplo de aire fresco", dijo con sarcasmo. Harry sonrió ampliamente, ante lo cual la boca del hombre hizo una mueca desdeñosa mientras agitaba su mano en dirección a Harry en un movimiento de despedida. "Márchese a su siguiente clase, mocoso, y asegúrese de estar a las ocho en el despacho del director."

"¡Gracias, profesor!" Harry gritó dándose vuelta y huyendo, sintiéndose más ligero que en semanas. Estaba pensando que, tal vez, las cosas se solucionarían.

* * *

Era tarde, y Harry estaba cansado. Había pasado repantingado en una de las butacas grandes y esponjosas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, durante gran parte de la noche, inmerso en la lectura de un libro que alguien había dejado en su pila de libros de texto una noche mientras estaba en la biblioteca. Uno podría haber creído que Harry sería paranoico, después de la experiencia previa con libros raros que encontrara en su camino, pero éste parecía bastante inocente. _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ anunciaba la tapa, una simple ilustración inmóvil de un mago debajo del título. Ron lo había visto, y había exclamado con nostalgia cómo sus padres se los leían todo el tiempo. Harry ya no pudo ser cauteloso. Él decidió leerlo, preguntándose si las historias en el interior habrían sido sus favoritas en su niñez, si hubiera crecido con sus padres. Ahora, tras terminarlo, Harry estaba considerando la posibilidad de irse a la cama, sin saber que faltaba mucho por venir antes del sueño.

"¿Qué en el jodido infierno?"

Girando la cabeza, Harry miró hacia la entrada de la sala común, donde una conmoción repentina sucedía. Un niño que reconoció como un cuarto año estaba de pie delante del agujero del retrato, discutiendo con alguien del exterior. Mirando el reloj de la chimenea, Harry comprobó ya había pasado el toque de queda; que era un viernes por la noche (hoy sábado por la mañana) y que se acercaba una oleada de proyectos, prácticas, exámenes y esas eran algunas de las razones por las que muchos estudiantes todavía estaban levantados. Tal vez fue la novia de alguien, tratando de colarse en los dormitorios, lo que no era una ocurrencia rara. Harry estaba a punto de alejarse con desinterés, cuando el Gryffindor más joven de repente fue empujada hacia atrás y una figura delgada se abrió paso más allá del umbral y en la sala común.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Entre los Gryffindor, conmocionado jadeos y gritos de indignación fueron soltados cuando se dieron cuenta de que el rubio hacía intrusión en su territorio. El cuarto año que Malfoy había empujado ahora se inclinaba y daba un tirón en el brazo del chico mayor, valientemente tratando de sacarlo de la casa Gryffindor. Draco apenas se dio cuenta, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente por la habitación, y se sacudió con soltura el brazo de encima.

"¡Harry Potter! ¡Necesito verlo!"

Dejando el libro a un lado, Harry se puso de pie, recibiendo de manera efectiva la atención de Malfoy. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en relieve y él prácticamente correteó hacia su rival de la infancia, esquivando cualquier intento de los Gryffindor por retenerlo. Cuando llegó hasta Harry, él se pegó al brazo del otro chico y comenzó a arrastrarlo de nuevo a la puerta de la entrada. La Señora Gorda se quejó entre dientes un poco acerca del tratamiento rudo, dado que Harry había tropezado para mantenerse en posición vertical contra la fuerza inesperada que tiraba de su cuerpo.

"¡Malfoy! ... ¿Qué?"

"No hay tiempo para hablar, tienes que venir conmigo," Draco le espetó frenéticamente, el tono de su voz llevó a Harry a seguir obedientemente a lo largo, un poco sorprendido por las acciones del príncipe de Slytherin. En realidad había _roto _en la sala común de Gryffindor después de la hora de queda para llegar a él, así que obviamente había algo importante que hacer.

"Espera, Harry, ¿vas a ir con él?"

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Harry agitó la mano a Ron, que estaba profundamente metido en un partido de ajedrez con un dormido Seamus, quien parecía incapaz de comprender al rubio inadaptado que invadiera la Torre, por no hablar de una partida de ajedrez. "Está bien, no te preocupes," Harry dijo con complacencia. Bueno, él no tenía la _certeza_ de que las cosas estuvieran bien, pero si Draco quisiera hacerle algo, no se habría revelado a sí mismo delante de tantos testigos, ¿verdad?

Ya en el pasillo, cuando el retrato se cerró atrás de ellos, Malfoy soltó el brazo de Harry y comenzó a caminar, de un lado al otro delante suyo, murmurando entre dientes, abriendo y cerrando los puños, ansiosamente.

"Malfoy, sólo decime qué pasa de una vez," le espetó Harry, bruscamente, irritado por haberse dejado arrastrar afuera por un Slytherin loco.

Cuando Draco se detuvo y sacó su varita, Harry se puso rígido y procedió a tomar la propia, pero detuvo sus acciones cuando el rubio simplemente lanzó un encantamiento de privacidad. Y luego, finalmente, Draco comenzó a hablar.

"Habrá un ataque. Esta noche." Draco frunció el ceño, exasperado ante la expresión de Hary de "¿Y qué?". "¡Acá en Hogwarts!" Draco especificó, de sopetón.

Harry podía sentir como la pereza se transformaba en shock. "¿Qué?"

Se podía distinguir una fina capa de sudor en la frente de Draco mientras divagaba y pasaba el peso de un pie al otro. "¡Tienes que avisarle a Dumbledore, Potter! No sé cuándo vendrán, sólo sé que será esta noche."

"Espera, ¿por qué no podés ir vos a decirle?" Por la mente de Harry cruzó la idea de que Draco podría estar jugándole una pesada, y lo estudió con recelo. Aún así, pudo sentirse cada vez más al borde por lo genuino de la ansiedad el otro chico irradiaba.

"Yo _no puedo",_ dijo con desesperación el rubio. "Sería expulsado, probablemente arrojado a Azkaban porque _yo_ fui el que arregló todo y luego dejé que esa información llegue accidentalmente a Crabbe y Goyle quienes le contaron a sus padres quienes le contaron a algunas otras personas y ahora están camino para aquí y yo ni siquiera sabía que aquellos dos podrían _leer_ y mucho menos escribir una carta o tener el cerebro siquiera para hacerse un favor a sí mismos... "

"¡Draco!" Harry escupió entre dientes, interrumpiendo la bravata del rubio. "Intentá ser claro, por favor. _¿Qué_ está pasando?"

"Te lo dije, va a haber un ataque a Hogwarts... _esta noche,"_ dijo el chico, frustrado, pero un poco más coherente.

"¿Cómo?" Harry exigió saber.

Draco tragó visiblemente. "A través del Armario Evanescente, en la Sala Multipropósito. Yo... yo la reparé este mismo año, en caso de que fuera útil algún día. Mi padre me dijo que si quería ganarme el favor del Señor Oscuro, tendría que demostrar mi valía ante él. El año pasado, después de descubrir que su pequeña banda de niños guerreros" -Harry frunció el ceño- "se reunía en la Sala Multipropósito, volví para inspeccionarla más tarde. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con el Armario Evanescente. Lo reconocí porque su gemelo está en Borgin y Burkes. Si lo arreglaba, serviría como una conexión para cualquiera que quisiera entrar en Hogwarts. Era... era mi proyecto secreto, pero _puede_ que se lo haya contado a Crabbe y Goyle", Malfoy masculló, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, enfrentándose a Harry.

La expresión de Harry se enfriaba más y más. "¿Le dijiste a esos idiotas cómo cualquiera podría entrar en Hogwarts?"

"Yo-yo estaba presumiendo, supongo. Ellos planeaban ser marcados, también, pero yo no sabía que le dirían a sus padres, ¡o que sus padres desearían utilizar la información como un medio para robarme el crédito que me gané honradamente! " Draco se defendió. "Nadie debía saberlo... De no ser bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, nadie se atrevería a intentar nada."

"Nadie que no fuera lo suficientemente _estúpido_, querés decir." Eso era bastante cierto, pero Harry sabía que habría más. "¿Por qué arriegarían una oportunidad así?"

Los dientes de Draco mordieron su labio inferior de una forma muy poco sangre pura. "¡Vos tenés que saber! El Señor Oscuro está siendo... extraño. Sometió a una reorganización masiva a las filas, en la cual algunas personas se beneficiaron, y otras no lo hicieron. Los padres de Crabbe y Goyle estuvieron en el último de esos dos grupos. Desean recobrar el favor del Señor oscuro, creyendo que hicieron algo que le desagradó. Me enteré de todo cuando uno de los hijos de esos brutos dejó una carta explicando el plan en una de sus camas, y los dos han desaparecido".

Harry hizo una mueca y se frotó la palma de la mano, disgustado. "Por lo tanto, un grupo de mortífagos está viniendo aquí esta noche... ¿por qué piensan que eso podría agradar al Señor Oscuro?"

"¡Y para robarle el crédito a la familia Malfoy!" Draco resopló, y luego hizo una mueca cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada. "¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Son celos de que mi padre fuera altamente clasificado, y estoy seguro de que seguirá así", contó con el rubio. "Entre los mortífagos, siempre hay competencia por ver quién puede clasificar el más alto." Harry rodó los ojos.

Harry había aprendido mucho con respecto a la campaña de Tom en las reuniones con Snape y Dumbledore. Tom, al parecer, había podado sus filas una vez que recuperase el control hace unos meses. Los magos o brujas implacables de su Círculo Interno o de menor escalafón que no tuvieran otras habilidades útiles que asesinar y destruir ciegamente habían sido degradados, per se, aunque era más como que se les había puesto en una división propia. Este nuevo grupo se quedaría fuera de los secretos del juego político de Tom, especialmente de su relación con Emrys Aleron. Ese era el privilegio de un grupo diferente de personas. Snape y Lucius Malfoy eran parte de los pocos que estaban más al tanto de los planes más altos y las metas, junto con los magos o brujas de mentalidad política y llenos de sensatez que fueron sometidos a Juramentos Irrompibles de secreto, pero en su mayor parte Tom no dejaba que nadie supiera nada, nadie que no fuera él mismo.

Emrys Aleron, para aquellos que considerara digno de confianza, era un mago retozando con el bando de la Luz, pero en secreto era un aliado de la Oscuridad. Él estaba bajo la influencia del Señor Oscuro, y era él quien se encontraba en el centro de gran parte de los planes de Voldemort. Por supuesto, nadie, salvo por Snape y Lucius, sabía que el Señor Oscuro _era_ Emrys Aleron. Tom, en su mayor parte, todavía se paseaba en su apariencia serpentina en la mayoría de las reuniones de Mortífagos. Todo tenía que ser cuidadosamente construido y la menor información era entregada sólo a las personas adecuadas para garantizar que los planes no fueran arruinados por cualquier idiota que no apreciara los cambios presentes en la oscuridad.

La desventaja de todo el secreto, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que era un _secreto._ Los mal informados, tales como los del grupo que planificase la supuesta invasión de Hogwarts, no tenían idea de que lo que estaban haciendo era innecesario e irrisorio. Para la vieja campaña, sin embargo, tomar Hogwarts habría sido una gran victoria.

Pero ahora era, notablemente, una cosa Muy Mala.

"¡Draco, pedazo de boludo, esto nos podría poner en peligro a todos! ¡A quién le va a importar si fuiste al que se le escapó la idea, deberías haber ido directamente a decirle a Dumbledore!"

"Casi lo hice, pero... pensé que tal vez serías capaz de decirle... decirle al Señor Oscuro también", dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Harry ocultó su propia mueca de dolor; él no había contactado con el propio Tom en más de un mes. "Podría detenerlos antes de que lleguen aquí", insistió Draco. "Me acabo de enterar, Potter ... si lo hubiera sabido ..." Draco resopló, claramente frustrado. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"No sabemos cuando ellos van a venir aquí, y no sé si podré advertirle a tiempo", dijo Harry, rascándose la cabeza. Internamente, maldijo el hecho de que McGonagall tuviera una emergencia en algún lugar, y no se esperara su regreso hasta el lunes. Habría ido con ella desde el principio, pero eso ya no era una opción ahora y tenía que averiguar que más podría hacer.

"Vamos," dijo de repente, agarrando el brazo de Draco, como un espejo de unos momentos antes. Dijo la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda, arrastrando a Draco hacia adentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, haciendo caso omiso de los jadeos sorprendidos y de los susurros confundidos.

"Déjame ir, Potter!" Draco ordenó, agitando su brazo, intentando tirar de Harry.

"Uh-uh, de ninguna manera, vas a venir conmigo. Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore."

"¡Pero Dumbledore no está aquí! ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo!"

"No," Harry se opuso, "Estoy ahorrando tiempo. Confía en mí." Llevó a Draco hasta su dormitorio, sabiendo que Neville y Dean, que estarían durmiendo hacía rato, tenían encantos de cancelación de ruido y no los escucharían. Harry dirigió a Draco a su cama, donde dejó caer el brazo del otro chico y procedió a buscar frenéticamente en baúl. Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, rápidamente sacó su varita del bolsillo y tocó el pergamino, murmurando la frase encantada que liberaba la magia del mapa.

"Maldita sea," susurró Draco una vez que los diseños de Hogwarts aparecieran en el Mapa. "Asi es como lo haces." Harry lo ignoró, sin embargo, extendiendo el pergamino encantado sobre su cama.

"Aquí, ayudarme a buscar a Dumbledore. Su nombre aparecerá en algún lugar, y luego vamos a saber dónde encontrarlo."

Conociendo los hábitos de Dumbledore, el hombre podría estar en cualquier lugar si hubiera pasado a ser una noche de paseo por el castillo. Juntos, Harry y Draco buscaron en el Mapa, ojos itinerantes sobre el papel. Desde que Draco le dijo del ataque, Harry había sentido una sensación de urgencia arrolladora en el estómago, y se sentía enfermo.

"¡Ah, no!" de repente exclamó poco después, marcando con el dedo en el pergamino al lado del nombre de Dumbledore."Bueno, él simplemente estaba en su despacho." Mostrando la típica ironía de Hogwarts, la entrada a la torre del director se había trasladado convenientemente a la séptima planta recientemente, el mismo piso del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y por lo tanto no estaba demasiado lejos de la Casa Gryffindor.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio. "'Hey Harry? ¿Ya mataste al jodido mocoso o simplemente lo estás manteniendo de rehén?" La puerta se abrió y Ron asomó la cabeza. Malfoy dio dos pasos amenazantes hacia él.

"Por qué tú-"

"De rehén."

"¡Hey!"

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y agarró los bíceps de Draco de nuevo. "Sólo voy a llevarlo con Dumbledore, ahora."

La cara de Draco arrugó cómicamente. "¿No me estabas escuchando, Potter? Te dije que no puedo ir."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Te preocupas demasiado." Se volvió hacia Ron. "No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo voy a estar ausente."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Ron le dio a Draco un vistazo despreciativo, y el rubio a su vez profundizó su ceño fruncido. "No me fío de él."

Harry agitó su mano libre con desdén. "No, voy a estar bien. Tienes que permanecer aquí." "_Ya sabes, en caso de que haya un ataque de Mortífagos,"_ Harry añadió mentalmente. Él preferiría que nadie más se involucrase. "Vamos, Malfoy." Tiró de brazo del chico rudo, obligándolo a tropezar hacia adelante.

La frente de Ron se veía fruncida, probablemente sabiendo que Harry no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero llamó a espaldas de Harry, "Si haces algo estúpido, no esperes que yo te defienda de Hermione."

Harry lo saludó en reconocimiento. "Lo capto. Nos vemos en un rato."

"Eres una amenaza para la sociedad, Potter", se quejó Malfoy cuando Harry lo arrastró por las escaleras. "Yo no debería siquiera haberte advertido, y debí dejar que los mortífagos se ocuparan de tu culo." Harry no le hizo caso.

Era bastante tarde, pero nadie trató de detener a Harry mientras se abría camino a través de la Sala Común, especialmente con Malfoy de remolque. Él y Draco se fueron por el agujero del retrato por la segunda vez en la noche.

"¿Cuándo crees que van a venir?" Harry preguntó mientras conducía a una hosco Draco Malfoy hacia el despacho del director, sin renunciar a fruncir la túnica de Draco para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

"No sé. Probablemente cuando todos duermen."

Harry, percibiendo que Draco no estaba exactamente de ánimo como para continuar la conversación, gruñó una vez y luego se quedó en silencio. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos vacíos, y los retratos roncaban en sus marcos. Lo que preocupaba a Harry era el hecho de que la Sala Multipropósito estaba en el séptimo piso, también, aunque en un castillo del tamaño de Hogwarts había unos cuantos corredores con trampas en el medio de ellos y los invasores. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cerca como para estar cómoddo.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar vuelta la esquina en el pasillo de la estatua de las gárgolas, Harry recordó que Draco era un prefecto y probablemente sabía la contraseña para entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

"Hey, Malfoy—"

"_Desmaius!"_

Agachándose por reflejo, Harry volvió a dar la vuelta, dejando inadvertidamente a Draco en la línea de fuego. Harry escapó del hechizo, pero Draco no lo hizo, y cayó pesadamente contra Harry. Harry gritó por la sorpresa y cayó contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. De forma rápida y no muy suavemente, dejó que Draco cayera al suelo y sacó su varita.

Al oír pasos pesados que venían a su encuentro, Harry rápidamente lanzó su capa invisible sobre sí mismo y trató de acallar su respiración para no ser oído. Tenía una muy buena idea de quiénes podrían haber enviado ese hechizo. De modo que, cuando Greg Goyle se dejó ver, Harry no se sorprendió. Siendo únicamente capaz de ver al rubio aturdido, Goyle no estaba preparado y cuando Harry le disparó su propio maleficio, el Slytherin gordo cayó con facilidad.

Harry volteó la Capa por encima de su cabeza y le echó un _Rennervate_ al inconsciente Draco, que se sentó inmediatamente antes de gemir y sacudir su cabeza. Sus ojos vieron a su compañero de piso inconsciente y gimió de nuevo.

"¡Goyle me sorprendió!" Le dio una furiosa mirada a Harry. "Me usaste como un escudo, que cobarde."

"Oh, no," Harry respondió, aunque su atención no estaba enteramente con el la rubio. No era una buena señal que Goyle estuviera aquí en este momento. Con una sensación de temor, Harry sacó el mapa de nuevo para comprobarlo, temor a lo que pudiera encontrar.

"Mierda", maldijo, los ojos fijos en la docena de nombres que aparecían en las afueras de lo que Harry sabía que era la inmarcable Multipropósito. Cerrando los ojos, Harry exploró a través del enlace que él y Tom compartían, rompiendo cualquier barrera entre ellos en su prisa con el fin de llegar hasta la mente de Tom. Podía sentir la densidad que la distancia le daba al enlace, pero él persistió, la frente cubriéndosele de sudor espontáneo. Los sentimientos de Tom inundaron sus sentidos, y por un momento sintió la llamarada de sus emociones rocosas con respecto al hombre, pero las empujó a un lado que con el fin de enviar un mensaje a Tom.

_'Tom! ¡Los Mortífagos están atacando Hogwarts! ¡Ven si puedes! '_

Eso fue todo. Ese fue todo el tiempo y la energía que Harry podría sacrificar. Él sabía que Tom había recibido el mensaje, pero no podía esperar confirmación alguna en este momento. Se impulsó de nuevo hasta su propia mente y abrió los ojos.

"Tenemos un problema."

"Por favor, no lo digas, Potter," Draco rogó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Está bien, no lo haré", dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirar el mapa. "Malfoy, es necesario que adviertas a Dumbledore en este momento. Conocés la contraseña, por lo que debería ser fácil que llegues hasta su despacho."

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué eso suena como si no vas a venir conmigo?"

"Porque no voy a ir."

Draco lo miró con astucia antes de llegar a la conclusión, "Vas a andar por ahí como carnada, ¿verdad? Distraerlos hasta que lleguen los Aurores o quienquiera."

"Sip."

"¿Por qué?" Draco preguntó con incredulidad. "Ellos no pueden entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore sin la contraseña, y mucho menos si Dumbledore no quiere que lo hagan. ¿Por qué molestarse?"

Harry suspiro. "¿Qué le hace pensar que están yendo sólo detrás de Dumbledore? Si no pueden llegar a él y no saben que está a salvo en su despacho, ¿quién crees que será la próxima persona que querrían atrapar?"

Draco pareció pensar un momento, y Harry le dio una mirada de incredulidad, y el rostro del rubio a su vez se iluminó cuando le vino la respuesta.

"Oh, bien, vos."

"Sí, _yo_ ," Harry dijo con sequedad. "Pondría a los otros estudiantes en peligro si tratan de entrar a la torre de Gryffindor."

Draco se burló. "Sí, a sabiendas de que son Gryffindor, más de uno de ustedes tratará de desplegar sus heroicidades."

"Draco, están cada vez más cerca. Sugiero que te calles y te pongas en movimiento".

La cara del chico rubio se puso de un pálido blanco, a pesar de su acto de bravuconería y soberbia. "De acuerdo- advertir a Dumbledore." Dio dos pasos hacia delante antes de detenerse de nuevo y mirar hacia atrás, a Harry. "Por favor, no hagas que te maten, Potter... Tengo la sensación de que habrá más de una persona loca por mi sangre después de eso."

"Me alegra saber que tus habilidades de auto-preservación están intactas", señaló Harry.

"Como si tu absoluta falta de habilidades de auto-preservación te hicieran ser mejor", murmuró Draco mientras caminaba a toda prisa, varita en mano. "Espero que tengas un plan." Harry tuvo que sonreír un poco ante eso, pero sólo brevemente antes de que algo le ocurriera y corrió tras el rubio en retirada.

"Hey, espera." Antes de que Draco pudiese incluso darse la vuelta, Harry cogió su varita lejos de él, haciendo que Draco hiciera un fuerte sonido de protesta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo _tengo_ tener un plan," Harry semi-mintió", y necesito esto." Agitó la varita de madera oscura en el aire mientras el heredero Malfoy miraba amenazadoramente.

"Vas a emitir algunos hechizos ilegales con él y echarme la culpa, ¿verdad?" dijo entre dientes con rabia, extendiendo el brazo por su varita.

Harry suspiró, impaciente y exasperado. "Voy a limpiarla." Draco, sin embargo, se lanzó de nuevo por la varita, pero Harry la dejó fuera de su alcance. "Por favor, Malfoy," Harry imploró, dando un paso hacia atrás. "No queda mucho tiempo... ve a Dumbledore ahora. Lo tengo todo bajo control", dijo Harry bajo una fachada de confianza. Cuando Draco seguía sin moverse, Harry lo apuntó con su varita robada. "Corré."

Eso hizo que que el rubio se moviera. Harry lo observó darse prisa por el pasillo, mientras que Harry se volvía para mirar hacia otro lado, sabía que los mortífagos estarían viniendo. Comprobó el mapa para encontrar de nuevo su posición, y estimó que tenía sólo tres minutos antes de llegaran hasta él. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry se metió en un rincón sombreado y presionó su espalda contra la pared de piedra.

: Amo, ¿qué está pasando? : La Lady siseó en su oído, agitando locamente su lengua por el aire mientras trataba de percibir el peligro que causaba las emociones de su Amo. Harry titubeó un poco prestando atención a su visión periférica. Sólo unos momentos antes, un extraño pensamiento que indicaba claramente que se había vuelto loco, había llegado a él y dio lugar a su endeudamiento de varita con Draco.

: Lady, ¿me obedecerás sin importar qué? :

Por supuesto, Amo, : la serpiente respondió inmediatamente. : Tú eres _mi_ Amo. :

: ¿Lo jurarías por tu magia? :

La Lady se movió atrás, confundida. : Yo no- :

: Sólo jurarlo. :

Una pausa, y luego, : Juro por mi Magia: Después de una pausa, ella murmuró, : Amo tonto, amo extraño... :

Era una idea loca, muy arriesgada, absurda, y un montón de otros adjetivos. Pero necesitaba ayuda, y no quería arriesgar ninguna de las vidas de sus amigos. Apretando los dientes con decidida determinación, Harry le siseó a la Lady que se desenrollara de sus hombros. Lo hizo con facilidad, y Harry la dejó en el suelo delante suyo.

Harry vaciló sólo un momento. : Recuerda tu promesa. : Sacando su varita, apuntó a su compañera transfigurada.

: _Finite Incantatum, :_ entonó, deseando que su pársel-magia pudiera cancelar la fuerza de la magia de Tom.

* * *

Tom maldijo entre dientes mientras tachaba otra línea de la adenda que estaba tratando de componer. Irritado, arrojó la pluma sobre el escritorio y volvió el papel a cenizas con un movimiento de su varita en un ataque de resentimiento. Era la tercera vez que hacía eso en esa noche. Cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlar los estribos, Tom deliberadamente dejó su varita sobre la mesa para que no pudiera verse tentado de ir a destruir otras cosas.

Se dijo que fue la reunión de Mortífagos previa la que le había puesto de tal humor. No se equivocaba al decir esto; sus seguidores habían estado particularmente insoportables esa noche, y más de un par de ellos se habían llevado la peor parte de su descontento. Pero, en realidad, no podía culpar a los idiotas.

Tom se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, aunque si alguien fuera a preguntar, desde luego, no diría que en derrota. Sólo ... reconocía el hecho de que su mente no estaba en la tarea que estaba tratando de completar.

¿Cómo podría estarlo, cuando todo lo que su mente quería pensar era en Harry Potter?

Era que todo, todo, todo se resumía en referencias mentales para con el muchacho, y él no estaba preparado para ello. Harry era el rompecabezas que nunca podría terminar, el misterio que nunca pudo resolver. Fascinaba, abrumaba, y conducía aTom al borde de sus límites. Era casi... injusto, porque Tom no tenía precedencias en tratar con gente así.

Su última conversación era lo más frecuente en lo que se centrara.

Cuando Tom se enfrentó en primer lugar al hecho de que sólo tenía un Horrocrux en la forma de un mago humano mortal, había sentido cierta preocupación. Tal vez la muerte de Harry no significaría la muerte del Horrocrux, pero si lo hiciera, sería incómodo- un defecto problemático en su ambición de la inmortalidad. Ésta siempre había sido una meta de las suyas, por una razón u otra. Uno de los únicos beneficios de esa noche de Halloween hace muchos años había sido la prueba sólida de que sus Horrocruxes lo mantenían en los planos de la existencia. No había muerto esa noche, no realmente. Había engañado con éxito a la muerte. El precio de varios Horrocruxes, sin embargo, había sido pronunciado y más aún de lo que hasta ahora creía.

La solución original se le ocurrió había sido simple: sólo tendría que tomar un recipiente tradicional, inanimado y realizar un segundo Horrocrux de él. Problema resuelto.

Pero eso no sucedió. Él simplemente _no podía hacerlo._

_La recuperación de su alma le había enseñado mucho a Tom. Sobre todo, que ser un chiflado con ideas fijas lo volvería incapaz de conquistar el mundo mágico. La curación de su alma le había cambiado, el regreso de su cordura le había mostrado ineludiblemente la disimilitud obvia, pero eran las innovaciones inesperadas las que hicieron la diferencia real._

No podía hacer otro Horrocrux... él no podía quitarse el alma. Él ni siquiera lo intentó, pero no por su propia voluntad. Su mente estaba dispuesta, pero sólo ella.

No era su capacidad de matar la que había sido obstaculizada, aunque tal vez su conciencia se ponía en evidencia algunas veces... Las ejecuciones eran más limpias, más rápidas y evaluaba si debían o no ocurrir. El asesinato no era el problema... el problema era la memoria.

Como si el alma de Tom recordara cómo se sentía al ser dividida, se estremecía y lo hizo retroceder hasta abolir la idea de pasar por el ritual una vez más.

Era incomprensible. La esencia misma de él mismo estaba _horrorizada_ ante la perspectiva de romperse en pedazos, de atraparse a sí misma en un objeto frío, insensible para la eternidad, que esperara en la oscuridad por la oportunidad de reunirse con su conjunto. Puso el temor a la muerte de Tom en vergüenza, una ironía que no se le escapaba, con el miedo a más Horrocruxes, después de todo, lo que él había hecho en primer lugar para salvarse de la muerte.

No sabía qué hacer. Su magia e verdad se volvería contra él si él cogía un objeto elegido, lo tomaba en su mano y lo obligaba a abandonar el destino.

El problema era esotérico. No había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo... _él_ era el problema. Había mutilado su propia alma, la había recortado hasta ser casi nada, y cuando llegó una segunda oportunidad para él, no había quedado sin un trauma. Optó por protegerse a sí mismo, y no era un extraño enigma, ya que su mayor enemigo era el propio Tom, y Tom era su alma y su alma era Tom. Así que en realidad, a pesar de lo que él podría _pensar_, Tom, en su núcleo, no quería hacer ningún Horrocrux adicional. Era difícil discutir con uno mismo.

Tom estaba tan destrozado que hasta que hubo momentos en que se sentía como dos personas, y no sólo eran Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort. O tal vez eso _era_ él y a él simplemente le costaba un poco más de lo que imaginaba encontrarse a sí mismo. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Emrys Aleron... ¿cuál personaje era en verdad? Tal vez era inevitable se confundiría en un momento u otro, lo que con las muchas caras que había optado por mostrar a la gente. El alma de Tom podría estar intacta de nuevo, pero aún estaba reconstruyéndose a sí mismo en su conjunto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes _de que la mortalidad de Harry_ pasara por la cabeza de Tom. Él jugó con la idea ampliamente. Había algo que le atraía de él... y luego algo que le horrorizaba. Frustraciones abundaron, en primer lugar con su propia alma, y luego con la vacilación sobre Harry de que no podía comprender la razón. Era como una idea, un Horrocrux extraño para con su propio Horrocrux.

Cuando Tom fue a Hogwarts para la entrevista con Rita Skeeter aún no había decidido si siquiera se lo pediría a Harry, y ni siquiera tenía la intención de comentarlo hasta el momento. Debería haberse apegado al plan original, pero luego no había esperado enterrarse en la parte más profunda mientras le sostenía la mirada a unos ojos verdes resplandecientes.

Esa noche de febrero, mientras estaban _juntos,_ la mente de Harry se había abierto a la suya. Tom había _sentido_ emociones de Harry, junto con las sensaciones de su cuerpo mientras el joven mago se aferraba a Tom como si nunca quisiera dejarle ir.

Tom fue testigo del amor que Harry sentía por él esa noche... una emoción diferente a cualquiera que jamás hubiera experimentado por sí mismo, y de repente su mundo cambió _de nuevo_. Había sentido esa sensación de Harry antes, en el Ministerio, pero luego había salido _lastimado,_ y no era para _él,_ y él no había sido capaz de soportarlo_._ No esta vez. En ese momento, Tom no quería que se detuviera.

Tom ahora sabía por qué tantos habían sido víctimas de la emoción. La _tentación_ de la misma_,_ de envolverse a sí mismo en la sensación, de hacer lo que fuera necesario para sentirlo. El anhelo y el calor, el helado ardor de la falta de ella. El amor de Harry Potter tuvo más impacto de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Había abrumado a Tom... y hubiera sido una mentira si decía que no lo asustó. Era una emoción peligrosa, algo adictivo en lo que uno podría perderse.

La admisión en palabras, dicha en voz alta por el joven más tarde, había lo había descentrado aún más.

_Nadie le había dicho eso nunca antes..._

Él no era infalible. Fue la codicia. La codicia y un abrumador deseo de tener todo lo que siempre había deseado: el poder, la inmortalidad, y a _Harry Potter._ Una vez fue la muerte del niño lo que valoraba, pero ahora era su vida. El problema de su propia incapacidad para crear un segundo Horrocrux y asegurarse su inmortalidad sería obsoleto si Harry se garantizara precauciones contra la muerte. Harry nunca había sido cualquiera, sino de Tom, y sería suyo para siempre.

Tom había estado tan concentrado, tan seguro de que las cosas obedecerían sus designios que no había notado la extraña mirada en los ojos del joven, y la expresión de distante dolor. No pudo ver su... error. Sí, se daba cuenta que ahora. Él _sabía_ que Harry no estaría de acuerdo con él. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba, porque él _iba a_ conseguir todo lo que quería.

Fueron la arrogancia y un sentido imperfecto del mundo los que le hicieron creer que desde que Harry lo amaba, él estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él. La impresión del amor que Tom siempre había tenido había sido que sus portadores eran unas criaturas sin mente, atados a la emoción y los caprichos de la víctima de sus afectos- y concedió, que su mirada era tendenciosa. Porque Harry le demostró que se equivocaba mal. Había pensado que Harry iba a ser compelido a sacrificar una pequeña porción de su alma por su amado.

Harry dijo no.

Tom se había enfadado, y luego frustrado. ¿Acaso Harry no le había dicho que le _amaba_? ¿Y de ser así, por qué no lo demostraba? Un amargo resentimiento había enturbiado el pecho de Tom, junto con una antigua repulsión. El amor era inútil, entonces, después de todo.

Entonces ¿por qué, después, se encontraba todavía lleno de ansias? ¿Por qué soñaba con las caricias de Harry, con sus palabras suaves, con sus sonrisas? Una vez más, su alma no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su mente pensaba que era mejor... no, peor, porque su mente no podía dejar de lado al muchachito.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo a Tom el admitir -finalmente- ante sí mismo cuán _herido_ se había sentido cuando Harry se había negado. Y él había manejado mal la situación. Harry había llegado a importarle... y que ese era el problema. Tom se dio cuenta de que se había hecho vulnerable a ese dolor, y luego fue víctima de aquel. Nunca había sido capaz de empatizar con otros, de ponerse en su lugar, todo siempre había sido sobre sí mismo, y tal vez porque no estaba nada acostumbrado a hacerlo, había tardado tanto en ver a través de los ojos de Harry y comprender plenamente lo que le había hecho al joven mago... a su precioso Horrocrux… a su Harry.

Harry también se había vuelto vulnerable. Se había entregado aun más a Tom que lo que Tom se había dado en retorno. ¿Cómo podría estar sintiendo distinto que él? Mientras que Tom se había sentido traicionado, sospechaba que Harry, también.

Él se había arrepentido de inmediato de decirle a Harry que se fuera, pero él había dejarlo irse, de todos modos. Sabía que había estado demasiado exaltado, todavía, y que cuando eso sucedía, tomar acciones demasiado impulsivas. Necesitaba escapar, aclarar su mente, y volver a repensar... todo. Sólo Harry Potter tenía la capacidad de mirar más allá de su propia psicología y forzar a Tom a verse a sí mismo de diferentes maneras. La comparación insoportable de Harry con su padre muggle lo había hecho querer vomitar por lo mucho que aborrecía tal idea, y fue un golpe bajo adecuado si tenías en cuenta que acababa de comparar a Harry con Merope Gaunt sólo unos momentos antes. Tal vez Tom no podía soportar la idea por lo peligrosamente cerca de la verdad que estaba.

Incluso cuando su ira se enfrió hasta reducirse a nada, Tom no contactó con Harry. Él no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Él todavía tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Harry cambiara de idea, y la esperanza lo inmovilizó y redujo a la inacción. Se concentró en sus operaciones, que por una vez, estaban yendo increíblemente bien.

Y entonces, un día, Snape le había pasado un mensaje de Harry.

Una cosa tan pequeña... _Hola._

_Tuvo el poder de hacer que Tom se avergonzara de sí mismo, y qué gran hazaña era. Inexplicable. Pero ¿cómo podría no haberse avergonzado, cuando él personalmente estaba desperdiciando lo que le había sido negado durante toda su vida? Nadie lo había querido como Harry. Tom recién empezaba a comprender cuán humano era su corazón... cómo deseaba tanto esas cosas a las que una vez renunciase._

: ¿Amo? :

: Ven aquí, Nagini, : Tom llamó sibilante a su familiar. La usual cabeza triangular de la gran víbora apareció por la puerta, y se deslizó por el suelo hasta deslizar dentro de la habitación incluso la última pulgada de sus doce pies de longitud. En lugar de acurrucarse en su lugar habitual, junto al fuego, ella eligió subir a los hombros de Tom, su extenso tamaño la obligaba a envolverse alrededor de la parte inferior de las patas de la silla en la que Amo se sentaba. Golpeó la cabeza contra el brazo de Tom, exigiendo afecto, y Tom elevó automáticamente su mano a la altura de su barbilla. Nagini silbó de placer.

: Huele estresado, Amo, : dijo a la serpiente después de un tiempo, sonando un poco como una madre en reproche. Tom suspiró.

: No se puede evitar, querida mía. : Tomó su pluma, y escribió unas palabras en el pergamino en blanco delante.

: Harry Potter podría ayudar. ¿Cuando va a volver? :

La punta de la pluma de Tom se congeló el aire mientras su mano se inmovilizaba, sorprendido por la afirmación y la pregunta de Nagini. Conteniendo el impulso inicial de decir que Harry Potter ciertamente no aliviaba su estrés, sino que claramente lo incrementaba, Tom le preguntó Nagini, escueto, : ¿Por qué querés saberlo? :

: Él me gusta. Él te hace feliz. :

Era notablemente más difícil tragar después de dicha esta notablemente simple afirmación, tan contundente y poderosa en su sencillez. _Harry lo hacía feliz._ Tenía un mayor impacto, ya que, en ese momento, Tom sabía que no era nada más que la verdad. Harry Potter tenía la capacidad de llegar hasta él, de distraerlo de la mano dura de amargos y tumultuosos pasados y futuros, para encontrar a la persona que no sabía que era capaz de ser. Nadie, jamás, ni una sola persona había sido más importante para Tom que ese particular mago ojiverde.

"Sí, es cierto..." Tom susurró.

Realmente había sido tan descuidado- e ingrato. Verlo ahora era terriblemente reconocible. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, había encontrado a alguien que había revalorizado el hecho de _ser_ humano, y que tal vez no era algo tan repugnante como creyó. Fue su gracia salvadora. ¿Y cómo le pagaba a Harry? Exigiéndole la única cosa que siempre había sabido que Harry nunca sería capaz de dar.

Eventualmente, Tom supo por qué había andado tan indeciso con la idea de Harry haciendo un Horrocrux. La idea le había encantado porque entonces tendría esa preciosa maravilla para toda la eternidad, pero no obstante su alma traumatizada no podía soportar la imagen de obligar a quien admiraba por su pureza a sentir el mismo dolor, para ser destruida. En cierto modo, Tom estaba ahora extrañamente aliviado de que Harry se hubiera negado... sólo habría cimentado aún más en su mente sus conclusiones sobre el amor. Pero Harry no era realmente una víctima de éste; lo había aceptado y abrazado, pero no cambiado quién era.

Tal vez no era esta cosa horrible que debía ser evitada a toda costa.

De hecho, podría ser en realidad que lo que Tom sentía por Harry _fuera_ -

_'Tom! ¡Los Mortífagos están atacando Hogwarts! ¡Ven si puedes! '_

Tom se puso de pie, golpeando la silla en la que estaba sentado y haciendo que Nagini se le deslizara bruscamente de los hombros, con un estrangulado siseo, cuando la puerta de su mente se cerró una vez más.

_¡Cómo que no causaba e_strés! ¡Sí, estrés, sí señor! ¿Ese chico iba en busca de problemas, o simplemente los problemas siempre lo encontraban? Tom aún no lo tenía decidido.

_: ¿Qué anda mal, Amo? : _preguntó con urgencia Nagini, sintiendo la ansiedad creciente de su mago.

_: Tengo que irme. : _Atravesó la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de los silbidos interrogatorios de su familiar. Firmemente sujeta en la mano, su varita brillaba intensamente por la punta mientras su magia lo lanzaba hacia delante en una carrera que coincidía con la adrenalina que su corazón bombeada a través de su cuerpo, latiendo velozmente.

Había previsto que surgiese algún tipo de problema; era de esperarse después de la reorganización generalizada de sus filas. La naturaleza de su campaña anterior trajo a muchos magos y brujas sin escrúpulos y de la peor calaña a su lado, y mientras el miedo los mantuvo a la mayoría de ellos bajo su control, esto no sería suficiente para todos. Estaban los que acudían a él simplemente por la sensación de poder que les legó, y en el pasado sus seguidores habían sido recompensados por cualquier acto de creatividad oportunista.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, recordó que uno de sus seguidores le había preguntado recientemente sobre sus planes tentativos que había tenido en relación a Hogwarts y a la muerte de Dumbledore al comienzo del año escolar. Intentó recordar lo que le había replicado... o lo que Voldemortle había replicado.

"Esos planes han sido abandonados. Demostraron acarrear demasiada complicación y riesgo", le había dicho al hombre- _Pickety,_ si recordaba correctamente.

_"Amo, ¿y qué de Dumbledore?"_

Tom había agitado la mano con aire ausente. "_Yo tengo diferentes planes, Dumbledore caerá en mis trampas, eventualmente."_ Lo que el hombre no sabía era Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo, y que ese no era un problema de todos modos, no con la ayuda de Harry. Tom había esperado que Pickety aceptara su declaración, pero el hombre aun había persistido.

_"Amo, ¿qué si-"_

En ese momento, Tom se había impacientado, y su varita había terminado señalando a Pickety. _"Estoy muy ocupado, y no tengo tiempo para discutir esto."_ Reconociendo la amenaza cuando veía una, Pickety había hecho una reverencia y se había marchado.

Tom debería haber escuchado los nuevos intentos de aquel por discutir, pero no había pensado que hubiese algo detrás de sus preguntas, incluso sabiendo que éste era de sus seguidores, uno de los más curiosamente raros.

La culpa era de Harry Potter, por supuesto, que lo tenía tan malditamente distraído.

* * *

'_'Oh, esto es tan estúpido,'_ Harry pensó de brazos cruzados, mirando como breves destellos de magia estallaban alrededor de la cobra en el suelo. Oh, claro, Lady le había dado un juramento por la magia que ella no sabía que tenía de que le obedecería, pero eso podía no significar absolutamente nada. Simplemente podría llevar a la adición de otro mortífago sin escrúpulos a los pasillos de Hogwarts. _Lady_ le podía llamar amo, pero era muy posible que _Bellatrix Lestrange_ prefiriese estrangularse con su propia varita antes que acceder a hacer cualquier cosa que Harry le pidiera.

¡Ah, bueno, demasiado tarde!

La magia se desvaneció, y Harry se encontró mirando cómo una muy humana Bellatrix se enderezaba con gracia desde el suelo y escudriñaba a su alrededor, aturdida y confusa. Por suerte para todos los involucrados, estaba vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando Tom la transfiguró hace tantos meses, conservada por la magia del hechizo. Su pelo salvaje lleno de frizz caía en rulos alrededor de su cara y formaba una cascada oscura en su espalda.

Los ojos brillantes y negros se reunieron con los de Harry.

Bellatrix se movió la boca, los labios formando palabras, pero su garganta parecía no poder conjugar los sonidos, al principio. Lo intentó de nuevo, y logró dejar salir una palabra altisonante: "¿P-Potter?"

Presionando sus labios en una línea fina, Harry dio un paso cauteloso en su dirección, observando cuidadosamente su reacción. Su varita estaba en la mano, pero apuntaba hacia el suelo; no quería amenazarla en cualquier acción adversa.

"Justo en este momento, mortífagos rebeldes para con su Señor están tratando de invadir Hogwarts, en una violación directa de los deseos del Señor Oscuro. Voy a tratar de detenerlos, pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me la darás?" Harry fue directo al grano. Bellatrix, por su parte, parecía extrañamente perdida y confusa, y Harry casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su mente mientras trataba de comprender su situación. Harry se preguntó cuánto recordaba, y si la cantidad de tiempo como su "familiar" habría afectado lo que ella era ahora. Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para apurarla, aunque su postura tensa mostraba lo delgado que era el velo que ocultaba su impaciencia.

"¿Me ayudarás?" Harry volvió a preguntar, la vista clavada directamente en la mirada salvaje de Bellatrix.

"Yo... te ayudaré", dijo Bellatrix finalmente, la voz plana y un poco torpe todavía, y casi confundida ante su propia respuesta. "¿Lo haré? Hmm, parece que debo hacerlo," murmuró extrañada de sí misma. "Me fue ordenado... por alguien..." Ella sacudió la cabeza, los ojos vidriosos aclarándose. Harry no sabía si sería la orden del Señor Oscuro la que recordaba o la de él justo antes de su retransfiguración, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarla.

La bruja torció su cabeza, dando una breve inspección del entorno, antes de que ella se moviera. Se tambaleó mientras trataba de estar erguida, con una mano extendida apoyada contra la pared. Harry contuvo el aliento, todavía temeroso de hablar y romper cualquier hechizo que hacía que Bellatrix estuviera de acuerdo a escucharlo. Todavía apoyada en la pared, Bellatrix levantó su mano libre delante de su cara, abriendo y cerrando la mano y poniendo gran atención mientras lo hacía. Aparentemente satisfecha, dejó caer el brazo a su lado y se levantó en toda su altura, usando su mano de apoyo para estirar su falda, acomodándola. Ella le dio a Harry una mirada altiva y le dijo con claridad, _"¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacés ahí de pie y quieto?"_

"¿Eh, Potter? ¿Quiénes son estos desgraciados traidores inmundos que voy a atar con sus propias entrañas?"

Parecía Bellatrix se había recuperado. Harry tragó saliva ante la sonrisa alegre que ella adoptó para exponer sus intenciones para los invasores. "Eh, Crabbe y Goyle, padres, a ciencia cierta, pero no estoy realmente seguro de quiénes son los otros." No había reconocido sus nombres en el mapa, y estaba demasiado apurado como para detenerse y memorizarlos. Sacó el pergamino encantado y hojeó los pliegues hasta que encontró la sección que daba nombre a todos los intrusos. Estaban casi en el corredor de las gárgolas ahora, y Harry sintió el sudor cubrir su frente.

"Es él," Bellatrix dijo de repente, señalando un nombre en particular. _Jerande Pickety._ Harry nunca había oído hablar de él antes.

"¿Quién es él?"

"Se cree muy importante y siempre anda en busca de grandes oportunidades para demostrarlo," Bellatrix murmuró con desprecio, y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir, "_Suena igualito a ti_". "Es de Gryffindor, en realidad, y se imagina a sí mismo como el gran héroe del Señor Oscuro. Él es el cerebro de esta sedición," Bellatrix respondió a las preguntas sin decir de Harry. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Crabbe y Goyle, sus hijos, fueron los que encontraron el camino para entrar a Hogwarts."

"Mmm, y conociendo esos dos idiotas, ellos fueron los que chillaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Pickety los oyera. El Señor Oscuro estaba considerando irrumpir en Hogwarts a principios de este año-"

"¿Lo estaba?" Harry chilló, para su vergüenza. Bellatrix no le hizo caso.

"-y Pickety era parte del grupo que iría. Él estaba muy emocionado por ello... Dumbledore después de todo había tenido una mano con el envío de su padre a Azkaban en la primera guerra, y ooh, ¿no le guardaba acaso cierta amargura al respecto! De todos modos, Pickety ama lanzar excrementos sobre la Luz y el Ministerio cada vez que puede, y estaba decepcionado cuando el Señor Oscuro decidió posponer lo de Hogwarts. Él es tan inteligente como lo suficientemente loco como para pensar que algo como esto iba a funcionar."

La cejas de Harry se alzaron cuando _Bellatrix_ hizo un comentario acerca de lo loco que alguien pudiera estar, alguien que no fuera ella. De repente, la bruja agarró a Harry de los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared, la cara pegándose a la suya. Harry apretó los dientes y le contempló, el corazón latiendo en su pecho.

"¿Me estás diciendo la verdad sobre esto, Potter? ¿Deben ser detenidos porque mi Amo lo desea?" Sus labios se plegaban en un puchero. "El amo dijo que eras importante." Su agarre se aflojó, y ella acarició los hombros de Harry como si ella estuviera limpiando la ropa de un poco de polvo.

"Es la verdad. El Señor Oscuro tiene planes más grandes y mejores que este." Al menos, Harry esperaba que Tom querría que esto se detuviera. Hogwarts estaba más o menos ya en sus manos, con Dumbledore cooperando. Preocupado por cuánto tiempo había pasado, Harry miró por encima del hombro de Bellatrix en la dirección en la que los invasores habrían venido.

Bellatrix debe haber notado la mirada, porque su sonrisa se amplió para que sus dientes menos que perfectos, marcadaos por su paso en Azkaban, se mostraran, bajo los labios que se retiraron. De repente le dio una palmada pícara a Harry en su espalda, haciéndole tropezar hacia adelante. "¡Esto va a ser divertido, Potter! ¿Ahora, voy a tener que hacer esto con mis manos desnudas? Oh, amaría tener un cuchillo afilado... o _cualquier_ objeto afilado... "

"Eh, no," dijo Harry, arrugando su cara con fuerza. Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la varita de Draco. "Toma, pertenece a tu sobrino." Le acercó la varita oscura a Bellatrix, y casi se la arrebató de vuelta al ver su deleite, que se extendía a través de su semblante. "No hagas nada a menos que yo te lo diga," le dijo con firmeza. Por un segundo, los ojos de Bellatrix miraron con desafío y vehemencia, pero luego se suavizaron dejando un surco empañado en el espacio entre las cejas. Ella asintió dócilmente, y envolvió con dedos sorprendentemente delicados todo el mango de la varita de Draco.

Harry buscó con afano cualquier movimiento brusco, con el cuerpo tenso y listo para la acción que se presentara. Bellatrix, sin embargo, más que cacarear y enviar un hechizo de color amarillo pálido en espiral hacia el techo, que chamuscó ligeramente las piedras, no hizo otra cosa. Harry repuso los ojos y sacó su capa invisible.

"¿Puedes desilusionarte?"

"Por supuesto," Bellatrix le espetó, golpeando con su varita prestada su propia cabeza, y de repente Harry tuvo que concentrarse bastante para conseguir distinguirla.

"Brillante", susurró, y se metió debajo de su capa y desapareció por completo.

"Oh, eso es muy pero muy práctico," dijo Bellatrix, pareciendo genuinamente impresionada. Harry apretó los dientes y echó un hechizo silenciador en pársel.

Sus ojos estaban en el mapa, y en una nueva comitiva que no había esperado. "Maldita sea," maldijo en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Bellatrix.

"La mitad de ellos vienen aquí, pero los demás van en la dirección opuesta, creo que a la torre de Gryffindor." _En mi búsqueda, _se dijo. "Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, y yo iré por los otros."

"Que valiente eres," Bellatrix lo arrulló como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. "Batiendo a los grandes malos mortífagos tú solito. No dejes que mami se entere." Ella hizo girar su varita en sus dedos, y se colocó la punta contra sus labios. "Oops".

Harry controló su temperamento. Iba a dar un paso, pero abortó el movimiento antes de que fuera ejecutado. "Sólo para que quede claro, sólo queremos capturarlos. No matar, ¿entendido?"

"Le quitas la diversión a todo", se quejó Bellatrix, sonando como si hiciera un puchero.

Sacando la punta de la varita por debajo de la capa, Harry echó una maleficio de tropiezo en el suelo de piedra del pasillo, pensando que al menos una de las bromas que los gemelos Weasley le habían enseñado tendría un buen uso.

"Ahí está-estoy seguro que podrás encontrar cierta diversión en esto."

Harry no esperó para ver su reacción mientras se deslizaba fuera de la alcoba y huyó por el pasillo por donde había venido.

* * *

Dumbledore solamente dormitaba, justo después de haberse acomodado en la cama, cuando la campanilla sonó, señalando que alguien le había dicho la contraseña a las gárgolas de piedra. El anciano hechicero estuvo alerta al instante, y se levantó ágilmente de la cama, ya varita en mano. Él la agitó, y el traje que había llevado ese día- un cielo azul encantador, con detalles de nubes flotantes- vistió su cuerpo de nuevo. Al oír como golpeaban la puerta de su despacho, en la planta baja, aceleró sus pasos mientras corría por las escaleras de su dormitorio. Abajo, en su despacho, las luces se encendieron y Fawkes trinó, inquisitivo.

Fue el joven Draco Malfoy quien tropezara por la puerta, cuando la abrió.

"Señor Malfoy," exclamó Dumbledore suavemente. El pobre muchacho estaba pálido, con ojeras debajo de los ojos y el aire se le escapaba en jadeos apresurados.

"Harry Potter está siendo un idiota, y usted debe ir a ayudarlo", declaró el rubio con premura. De facto, Dumbledore no esperaba que esa clase de cosas salieran de los labios del joven Malfoy, pero el contexto de la declaración tal vez no lo sorprendía _tanto_.

"Señor Malfoy, venga, siéntese y cuéntame qué es lo que está mal."

Pero Draco se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No, no me está entendiendo, no hay tiempo para que-"

Antes de que Draco pudiera explicar algo más, la chimenea crepitó en llamas verdes y una voz sin cuerpo gritó, "¡Dumbledore, eres un tonto incompetente! Déjame entrar."

Ahora bien, esto era muy curioso. De repente Dumbledore se percató de que la advertencia de Draco Malfoy iba a ser aún más grave de lo que pensara, porque parecía Tom Riddle sabía algo que él todavía no había llegado a conocer, y eso le preocupaba lo suficiente como para viajar a Hogwarts. Un dibujo rápido de runas en el aire le abrió la Red Flu. Tom no perdió nada de tiempo en llegar a través de las llamas, a pesar de que se detuvo en seco cuando vio al director y al joven heredero Malfoy ya en el despacho. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en Dumbledore.

"¿Estaba equivocado, o vuestras barreras sobre Hogwarts se suponía que impedirían la entrada de personas con intenciones peligrosas?"

"Ellos no pasaron a través de las barreras," susurró Draco, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo en un movimiento salvaje mientras miraba con temor hacia Tom de tal manera que hizo que el director sospechara que el chico sabía exactamente quién estaba delante de él. Los ojos de Tom lo delataban. Dumbledore pensó en ofrecerle un caramelo de limón para calmar sus nervios, pero temía que había poco tiempo para eso.

Tom dio un paso hacia el pobre chico rubio, y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" El hombre de repente dejó pasear su mirada por todo el despacho de Dumbledore, dándose cuenta de algo por primera vez. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"El señor Malfoy, aquí presente, estaba a punto de contarlo, Tom," dijo Dumbledore, sin ofenderse ante la oscura mirada que Tom le disparó, probablemente por el uso de su nombre de nacimiento. Dumbledore nunca entendió su aversión; Tom era un nombre tan fácil de decir, que le salía de la lengua con gran facilidad. Pero eso no venía al caso. Además, claramente su antiguo alumno estaba preocupado por su querido Harry. Realmente era bastante tierno.

La mirada de Tom se volvió hacia Draco, que parecía indeciso entre esconderse detrás de la túnica de Dumbledore y asegurarse de que su orgullo estuviera intacto. Realmente, Dumbledore no le habría condenado por esconderse, dado que Tom podría ser bastante amenazante para alguien de tan suave corazón como Draco Malfoy. El niño nunca había conseguido ocultar de veras ese aspecto de sí mismo ante su director.

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sabés?" Tom le preguntó a Draco. Para ayudar a fortalecer el valor del chico, Dumbledore decidió acariciar al niño, congenialmente, en el hombro.

"Vamos, muchacho. De lo que puedo decir, el tiempo puede ser esencial."

Draco se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua antes de finalmente decir, casi en una exhalación, "Potter me ha enviado para que le avise, mientras que él se quedó atrás para tratar de detener a los Mortífagos que se metieron en Hogwarts a través del Armario Evanescente de la Sala Multipropósito."

Dumbledore estaba bastante alarmado, pero no sorprendido por la gravedad de la situación... que se había esperado por todas las pistas. Tom parecía furioso. Dumbledore pensó que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener que preocuparse acerca de alguien, no todavía. El director tuvo que usar su varita para bloquear la puerta de su oficina para asegurarse que Tom se quedaría al menos un poco más y no saldría como una tormenta de truenos -lo intentó-, aunque sabía que el hombre iba a estar muy molesto con él.

Jamás se le había ocurrido al director que la guerra terminaría con Tom enamorado de Harry, y viceversa, pero después de vivir tanto tiempo como lo había hecho este tipo de sorpresas que la vida le presentaba se habían convertido en el punto culminante de su existencia. Harry podría haber pensado se lo habría ocultado, y Tom podría haber pensado que eso ni siquiera existía, pero Dumbledore no se dejaba engañar. ¿Se atrevería a decir que, la mera idea a menudo le trajo una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras pensaba cuán _equivocado _había estado- ¡afortunadamente!- cuando creyó que Tom nunca podría amar. Ah, pero al menos tuvo razón acerca de que esta sería la mayor fortaleza de Harry.

Por supuesto, estaba preocupado por lo difícil que las cosas serían para ambos, cómo habrían de compricarse las cosas, pero él era un firme creyente de que los dos eran demasiado tercos y determinados como para no rendirse frente a ninguna oposición. Al final, no podía hacer nada más que darles su bendición.

Dumbledore se giró hacia su familiar fénix y le dijo: "Si fueras tan amable, Fawkes".

Fawkes cantó unas pocas notas de su melodía favorita y se fue volando, para reunir ayuda. A Draco, Dumbledore le dijo, "Quédate aquí, mi querido niño. Cuando los otros lleguen por la Flu, diles lo que sabes y ellos sabrán qué hacer."

Dando al chico pálido una sonrisa tranquilizadora y otra sólida palmada en los hombros, en silencio lo condujo a una de las cómodas sillas que siempre había disponible para sus visitantes. Se daba cuenta de que había mucho más en la historia que lo que el niño había compartido por el momento, pero eso no lo preocupaba en ese momento, no mucho. Debido a que Draco había acudido a él, Dumbledore haría todo lo posible para proteger a su estudiante, de ser necesario.

En su escritorio, Dumbledore tenía un pequeño dispositivo plateado sobre el que puso sus manos. Era cilíndrico y tenía runas grabadas, y cuando hizo girar la parte superior, sintió las protecciones alrededor de Hogwarts estremecerse, cuando selló con llave todas las Casas y levantó la alarma en todo el castillo. Los retratos ya habían saltado fuera de sus marcos para dar datos más detallados al resto de los ocupantes de Hogwarts.

Mientras que él estaba terminando su tarea, Dumbledore comentó, indolente: "Tom, ¿podría sugerirte que te pusieras tus glamours?" Sería más fácil de explicar quién era si su rostro era conocido.

Tom cortó el aire con su varita, silbando algo antes de que la cara de Emrys Aleron fulminase en la dirección de Dumbledore por la interrupción momentánea de sus intentos de abrir la puerta. Con todo el talento mágico que tenía, él nunca pensó que si simplemente le pedía a la puerta "por favor, abra" lo lograría. Dumbledore siempre había valorado el poder de las palabras amables.

Dumbledore dijo la contraseña para desbloquear el hechizo de bloqueo de la puerta, y ésta hizo clic y se abrió alegremente. Le echó un vistazo a Tom. "¿Salimos?" El otro hizo un sonido sospechosamente similar a un gruñido mientras marchaba.

Dumbledore siguió el paso rápido de Tom por las escaleras, con la mente tan centrada en la tarea por delante como sabía que Tom también lo estaría. El otro levantó un fuerte escudo cuando la gárgola se movió a un lado y con cautela salió detrás de ella, sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar en el exterior. Lo primero que Dumbledore pensó fue que las risitas cacareadas provenientes de tan sólo unos pasos en el pasillo era muy familiares. Su siguiente pensamiento después de que se acercaron era lo impresionado que estaba por la cantidad de figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas tendidas en el suelo.

"Yo había pensado que seríamos de alguna utilidad," Dumbledore contempló en voz alta para sí mismo. Estaba muy emocionado de haber logrado que Tom diera un resoplido de diversión chocarrera mientras le lanzaba un hechizo de color pálido a uno de los encapuchados, que cayó abruptamente cuando lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, completamente inconsciente. Y afortunadamente no muerto.

Una figura femenina salió de las sombras, la mujer reía mientras se batía en duelo con un hombre no identificado.

"¿Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Ese mocoso bien es increíblemente inteligente o irreversiblemente estúpido," Tom siseó. Bellatrix consiguió acertar un hechizo sobre la persona con la que luchaba, y ésta cayó, retorciéndose, al suelo. Ahora sólo quedaba en pie Bellatrix, y cinco hombres en el pasillo. A pesar de que la situación parecía bajo control, Dumbledore sintió malestar.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" No le fue desapercibido que estaba repitiendo la anterior pregunta de Tom.

"¡Bellatrix!" Tom llamó, ocasionando que la bruja para se volviera en cuclillas, con la varita levantada. Los dos se miraron por un segundo o dos, antes de que una sonrisa decididamente inquietante se desplegara en la cara de Bellatrix.

"¡Mi señor!" exclamó ella, de alguna manera reconociéndolo debajo de su glamours, y bastante alegremente si Dumbledore tuviera que decirlo, y prácticamente brincó sobre los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Cuando ella se acercó, ella le enseñó los dientes al Director. "_Dumbledore",_ se burló ella, y dicho hombre se limitó a sonreír. Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada y se quedó en cuclillas delante de su Señor. Internamente, Dumbledore cloqueó de disgusto.

"Bellatrix, ¿dónde está Potter?"

"Mi Señor, él-"

Hubo un ruido de crack y una carta doblada apareció delante de la cara de Dumbledore. Con calma, la arrancó en el aire y la abrió. Era breve y al grano.

"_Tenemos Harry Potter. Entrégate y vivirá. Se le acompañará hasta nuestra ubicación por los hombres que están fuera de su despacho."_

Tom cogió la carta de la mano de Dumbledore. "Parece que no son conscientes de que ya estamos informados," dijo Dumbledore. Tom movió su varita y desapareció la máscara del hombre inconsciente a sus pies. Examinó la cara que se manifestó, con el ceño fruncido.

"El grupo se separó. Potter fue tras los que se dirigían a Gryffindor," susurró Bellatrix, mirando con temor hacia su Amo, del cual la furia salía de él en olas. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, así como los puños, pero todavía algo poseyó a Dumbledore, algo que le hizo poner una mano sobre el hombro del hombre para confortarlo. Rápido como una serpiente, el viejo mago de repente se encontró con una varita apuntando a su pecho, la punta brillando, y a pesar de la adrenalina que fluía a través de sus venas, Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír con mucha suavidad, con compasión.

"Él estará bien."

"Lo mataré yo mismo si _ellos_ no lo hacen," Tom proclamó, aunque Dumbledore no se dejó engañar.

"Creo que encontrarás que tenerlo abrazado y cerca mucho más satisfactorio."

Tom retrocedió un poco, sus ojos marrones por el glamour clavados en los azules luminosos de Dumbledore. Sus labios se separaron, como si fuera a decir algo, pero después de un momento cambió de opinión y los cerró con firmeza. Dumbledore dejó caer su mano del hombro del hombre, y Bellatrix miró de uno al otro con perplejidad.

Con su varita todavía señalando al director, Tom hizo con la mano un gesto casual. "Sabe lo que quieren. Han indicado su rendición. Yo _sugiero_ que acceda a sus demandas."

Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, sería atado como un puerco y arrastrado por ellos, de todos modos.

"Por supuesto," dijo plácidamente el viejo profesor de transfiguración de Tom. "Fawkes ya debería haber notificado a los Aurores, y estarán aquí en breve. Estos hombres de aquí," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia los cuerpos en el suelo, "estarán bien hasta entonces."

Dumbledore lideró la marcha, sus dos inimaginables compañeros iban detrás de él, desilusionados y silenciados.

Podría ser que estuviera caminando hacia su muerte... él no lo sabía. Ya estaba más o menos muerto, de todas formas, pero él era optimista, él creía que esta no iba a ser su última noche en su querido colegio. Pero si era para salvar la vida de Harry Potter, Dumbledore con mucho gusto se ofrecería a sí mismo.

La entrada de la torre de Gryffindor no estaba muy lejos de su despacho, y pronto oyó un ruido sordo de voces, y en particular, una voz muy familiar elevarse por encima de la refriega.

"¡Déjame ir! Estás cometiendo un error," Harry Potter trató de advertir, pero una orden entre dientes de que se mantuviera en silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Con calma, Dumbledore se metió la varita en la manga. Él se estaba entregando a sí mismo, después de todo, y no iba a necesitarla.

"Harry, todo está bien. Estos hombres muy pronto descubrirán lo que han hecho."

Unos ojos verdes parpadearon fuertemente en la penumbra. Harry estaba agarrado de cada brazo por un mortífago diferente, que aferraban sus apéndices con fuerza mientras el chico luchaba por liberarse. "Profesor, no-"

"Está todo bien, Harry," repitió Dumbledore. Sólo unos pocos mortífagos tenían máscaras, sino que mostraban con orgullo sus caras. Dumbledore se centró en el hombre que parecía estar a cargo. El director sólo lo reconocía vagamente.

"Desármenlo", dijo el desconocido. Dumbledore sintió una punzada de desaliento ante esa perspectiva. Sorprendentemente, el _expelliarmus_ vino del joven señor Crabbe, de quien Dumbledore lamentaba su participación. El hechizo le acertó, le dio justo en el pecho.

Dumbledore sintió que su Varita- _la Varita de Sauco-_ le era arrancada de la manga, y la vio volar en espiral por el aire y caer delante de Vincent Crabbe. El chico se inclinó a toda prisa para recogerla, y la puso en el bolsillo exterior. El pobre niño no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿Donde están los otros?" a alguien en las sombras, finalmente, se le ocurrió preguntar, susurrando a la persona a su lado. Muchos de los hombres, alrededor de siete en número, arrastraron los pies con nerviosismo ante esta observación. Dumbledore sonrió cordialmente.

"¡Es un truco!" alguien exclamó, y ahora todas las varitas apuntaron al director. Su ataque se había basado en el elemento de sorpresa, y tal vez se daban cuenta de que de alguna manera lo habían perdido. Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en algo sólo un poco por encima del hombro de Dumbledore, tratando de mirar hacia las sombras. Y entonces... él asintió. Dumbledore sabía que había una voz susurrando en su mente, aunque él fingió no haberlo visto para evitar alertar a los invasores.

Al parecer Tom no iba a esperar. Dos poderosos aturdidores golparon a los hombres a cada lado de Harry, lo que permitió al joven mago liberarse. Otros dos cayeron, mientras que Harry, sin varita, se concentró en la persona más cercana a él, tanto la sorpresa como la agilidad del ataque golpearon al mago más corpulento levantándolo de sus pies y haciéndolo caer al suelo, donde se quebró la cabeza contra las piedras. Superado físicamente, Harry fue capaz de arrebatarle la varita y apuntó a la garganta de quien lo mantuvo cautivo.

Harry recién había desarmado a Vincent Crabbe. El alivio, y el sentido del destino anidaron en el pecho de Dumbledore. Observó a Harry saltar cuando otro hombre cayó cerca de él, aunque todavía no inconsciente, lo que o impulsó a la acción, con la mano torpe para encontrar el bolsillo en el que había visto al joven Crabbe guardar la varita de su director. Dumbledore apreciaba la preocupación, pero esa varita ya no funcionaría bien para él.

Dumbledore podría decir el momento en el que los dedos de Harry entraron en contacto con la a veces llamada Varita de la Muerte, cuándo el muchacho apartó la mano y la miró, pareciendo pasmado. Sacudiéndose, su mano envolvió la varita y la sacó, ahora sosteniendo una en cada mano. Extendiendo su propia mano, Dumbledore convocó una de las varitas de un mortífago caído y le echó un _Incarcerous_ a un hombre tendido en el suelo que parecía estar tratando de levantarse. Con calma, se acercó a su joven estudiante. Al otro lado del pasillo, Tom estaba en un duelo contra los últimos dos hombres, manejándolos con facilidad, exhibiendo toda la gracia y el talento que poseía. Los mortífagos no estaban preparados para hacer frente a su propio señor, aunque no sabían que fuera él. El director estaba bastante satisfecho de que, por una vez, el hombre estaba trabajando para el mismo objetivo que él, y con una eficiencia extrema. Dumbledore no estaba seguro de dónde estaría Bellatrix, pero asumió que su presencia aquí se mantendría en secreto.

"Harry, yo me encargo del joven señor Crabbe de aquí." El chico de cabello oscuro lo miró y asintió. Él se puso de pie, y le tendió la Varita de Sauco a Dumbledore, tratando de devolvérsela. Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo, pero muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

En primer lugar, Tom envió a uno de los hombres con los que estaba en duelo a chocar contra el otro, consiguiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo cerca de donde Harry y Dumbledore estaban. El hechizo del noqueado se desvió y golpeó a Dumbledore en el costado. Una mano ennegrecida hizo presión contra la herida, y se tiñó de rojo por la sangre.

"¡Profesor!" Harry agarró a Dumbledore de la túnica, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie sobre sus rodillas repentinamente debilitadas. En ese momento, el viejo mago realmente sentía su edad. En sus prisas, Harry había dejado caer la varita de Crabbe, aunque la Varita de Sauco aún permanecía en la palma de su mano, tal vez instintivamente supiera lo importante que era. Lo lamentable fue que la varita que se le cayó rodó hacia la persona a la que originalmente perteneciera.

Vicente Crabbe recogió la varita. Hubo un destello, y Dumbledore temió lo peor, pero Harry aún estaba de pie, junto a él, ileso.

"Tom," Harry susurró, y Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que un hechizo del ex-Lord Voldemort había impedido que el de Crabbe hiciera su efecto. Pero también lo distrajo de detener al líder -ahora agazapado- del grupo, de dispararle un hechizo a su lado desprotegido, el flanco derecho de Tom. Dumbledore esperaba que este fuera capaz de protegerse a sí mismo enseguida, pero es bien sabido que el miedo hace que la gente piense de forma irracional. Harry gritó el nombre de Tom, otra vez, y su desesperación fue evidente.

De repente, el niño ya no estaba al lado de Dumbledore, sino delante del hechizo. Si usara La varita ... un _Protego ... cualquier cosa_ serviría para protegerse a sí mismo …

... Pero Harry no lo hizo, y el hechizo lo envolvió.

"¡No, Harry!" Tom gritó, demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Parecía... conmocionado. Dumbledore también se sentía sacudido. Una maldición sospechosamente verde voló desde la punta de la varita de Tom para golpear al último de aquellos, matando al hombre al instante. A Dumbledore no le pudo importar menos.

Tom estaba sobre Harry al instante, agachado a su lado y comprobando sus signos vitales. Desde las sombras del otro lado del pasillo, Bellatrix apareció, cuando la desilusión cayó de su cuerpo. Ella había arrastrado a todos los Mortífagos (aturdidos y atados) al otro lado del pasillo. Un retumbo de pasos hizo eco por el pasillo, señalando la llegada de las autoridades. Tomano una decisión, Dumbledore apuntó su varita prestada a la bruja y utilizó sus destrezas en la transfiguración para revertir el hechizo sobre en ella, y su cuerpo trazó espirales hacia abajo hasta que una cobra apareciera en su lugar. Sería difícil de explicar su presencia, y Dumbledore no estaba seguro de que mereciera ser capturada como pago por ayudarlos hoy.

Harry aún no se había movido, y cuando el corredor se inundó de Aurores, Dumbledore cerró los ojos con cansancio.

* * *

El sentido de la percepción volvió a Harry lentamente. La presión contra su espalda le dijo que estaba tumbado sobre ella, tirado en el suelo. Todo estaba en silencio. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una luz brillante iluminaba a través de sus párpados hasta que se abrieron, y luego Harry pudo ver que el brillo no era de una luz, sino una conmoción de _blanco absoluto_ que lo rodeaba.

Desde luego, no estaba en el último lugar que recordara, y lógicamente, si ese hechizo que tomó antes de caer inconsciente le decía algo, debería de estar probablemente en la enfermería. Pero no esto no lo era.

Bueno, mierda... esto debía de significar que estaba muerto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser este lugar, aparte de algún tipo de vida futura?

"_Esto apesta_", pensó.

Harry gimió suavemente y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo reptando en el pecho, y que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, mucho más rápido que antes, por la sorpresa.

Había una cara flotando sobre la suya. Los párpados de Harry se abrieron aún más del asombro.

"¡Tom?" dijo con voz ronca.

La cobra pálida, con los ojos brillantes y rubíes, chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

* * *

Oh Oh Oh... ya estamos llegando casi al final de esta historia... queda 1 capítulo y 2 Extras.


End file.
